Generation Next
by Sekhmet and Susano-o
Summary: A rewriting of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX made by two fans. Its T for now, but will be rated M because of some sexual implications once things get going. And some uber violence. Please Rate and Review, but be gentle. This story was co-authored, and we're doing this for our own entertainment.
1. Duel 1: The Princess and the Queen

**Sekhmet: Hello, and welcome to Generation Next, a reimagining of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX written by yours truly and Susano-o. But mostly Susano-o. I'm more of an idea person.**

**Susano-o: I just wrote it down, Sekhmet gave a lot more than what she's implying. Over half the ideas in this are theirs as well. **

**Sekhmet: Either way, this story is co-authored. There's a lot to unpack so I'll get right to it. This story is an AU, so there were extensive changes made to the script and lore. First off, two OCs are taking the spotlight, Rose and Yuko. Rose is replacing Jaden all together, and Yuko was spliced in as Yugi's sister. Secondly, because these two are much more violent and in some cases just more genre savvy than what's par for Yu-Gi-Oh!, some of the chapters have edited scripts, or they were scrapped all together for one reason or another. **

**Susano-o: We went beyond Manga levels of violence for this. **

**Sekhmet: Punches will be thrown, shins will be kicked, nobody is safe. Especially not shins. Also, there's some implied mature content (the actual content will be released at a later date), so this might get an M rating eventually. For now though, it's T for language.**

**Susano-o: Sometimes you just can't settle things with a children's card game. (Also we took a lot of inspiration from multiple abridged series, and in some cases ripped them off lovingly) **

**Sekhmet: Exactly. Also, we're not putting up with too much anime bullshit here. Obviously it's going to be needed for the final battle of season 1, seeing as how bad the Sacred Beasts are IRL, but for the most part, we're doing this with real life rules.**

**Susano-o: Which means any card that has a real life counterpart we used that version, with a few exceptions. We also used 8000 life points, as close to the rules back in 2006 as possible, and we used only fusion monsters. The only buff main characters have is the occasional use of Manga and Anime only cards, and the fact Rose and Yuko's decks have more modern cards. (This is because Rose uses 'Masked Heroes' and while they existed in the Manga back in 2006, they didn't become real cards till much later)**

**Sekhmet: Indeed. Can you think of anything else to add?**

**Susano-o: Remember we are just humble writers tending to our fields, we made this for OUR fun first and foremost, so it's not to be taken completely serious. **

**Sekhmet: Good note. And with that last disclaimer out of the way, Sekhmet and Susano-o proudly present Generation Next!** **So we kick off the season with the classic first episode. As par for any first episode, it's all about getting the characters together. It's a bit like a DND session.**

**Susano-o: We also realized we had completely different writing styles, that took a few chapters to iron out. **

**Sekhmet: Yep, it was mostly just me ironing out paragraph format and the like. Still, I had my issues too, being stiff as a board when it came to dialogue.**

**Susano-o: And sticking extremely hard to the actual episodes script. I'd seen DM and GX all the way through as a kid (Minus season 4 RIP to dub only people) so I knew where we could break off without trouble, it was hard sometimes to be railroaded into the original episodes script. **

**Sekhmet: That too. Before starting the story, I had never actually seen GX. I grew up with reruns of DM and weekly episodes of Zexal. But enough of me, let's talk about the theme song. Since this is an anime, at least the way I imagined it, we gotta have a theme song. This season's theme is 'Hit Parade' by Bradio. It reflects the relatively laid back and cheerful nature of the season. I really suggest checking them out. They did the intro to 'Death Parade' as well, which is like Season Zero except everyone's already dead.**

**Susano-o: *Whispers* Yugi is an even bigger cheater in season 0 than normal. **

**Sekhmet: Stop ruining my childhood. Anyway, let's get into chapter 1: The Princess and the Queen!**

(Hit Parade-Bradio)

(Uh-huh HITTO PAREEDO

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme Tonight

Ohohoh

Uh-huh HITTO PAREEDO

Todomaruna otona yo asobe)

The opening starts with Rose's hand coming into view to turn on a radio and the song begins to play as the camera pans over a table various cards strewn about, mostly Rose's normal cards, and a duel disk before Rose reappears to grab the duel disk and run out a nearby door, where the camera then pans up quickly to the sky and shows the title.

Otona ii ko ni shiterarenai

Machi ni kuridase yotte odotte

Asobenai nara asu nado nai

Mezase itsuka no DISCOnation

The camera then pans down showing Yuko with Yugi standing behind her facing away from the camera as she smiles at him and starts walking forward, away from Yugi and towards the end of the street, the camera then switches back to Yugi and it shows him smiling over his shoulder and giving her a thumbs up.

Fu fu fu fu… Fu fu fu fu…

Kuruma korogashite Back to the future

Fu fu fu fu… Fu fu fu fu…

Sawagi chirashite yuki chi yo maware

The camera then swings back and shows the various students from Duel Academy getting ready for their day and preparing their decks, ending on an image of Crowler in the bath before Rose's hand suddenly grabs the camera and swings it back to face her with a giant smirk.

Neratta ano ko to CHIKU CHIKU CHIIKU TAIMU

Otoshita harisaki Mary jane Mary Jane

Kotoba takumi ni BUGIUGI Drivin'

Kitotte naide One ! Two ! Shout it out !

The camera goes black as Rose covers it with her hand and when it's uncovered it shows her with 'Mask Hero Dark Law' behind her, it then shows the rest of the main cast with their boss monsters standing behind them before it ends on Yuko summoning Dreadroot and covering the camera with a purple mist, Rose then wipes it off and laughs before counting down with the song and then singing Shout it out with the singer before throwing a fist in the air that the camera follows.

Uh-huh HITTO PAREEDO

Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme Tonight

Ohohoh

Uh-huh HITTO PAREEDO

Todomaruna otona yo asobe

The camera then pans down again showing Rose and Yuko singing and dancing together on stage dressed in their Slifer Uniforms with the rest of the Main cast dancing behind them as backup singers. All of them are smiling except for Zane who has no emotion and Chazz who is snarling. They sing the chorus one more time together before grabbing each other around the shoulders and spinning around when the camera turns it shows them ready for school walking towards the main building before the camera finishes by panning up one more time towards the sky.

Duel 1: The Princess and the Queen

"I don't know, what if something happens?" A young girl asks. She and her big brother were standing outside one of many buildings that made up Domino City.

"You'll be alright. I promise." He assures her.

"What if they crowd me, ask me questions about you and your friends? What if they expect me to be just as good as you?"

"You'll be fine, Yuko. I know you can do this, trust in the heart of the cards."

Before the two part, they hug each other tightly. Tears fall from Yuko's face.

"I love you, big brother." She sniffed. The two part ways, and while the brother walks back home, Yuko wipes her eyes, and clutching the straps of her backpack, turns to a small table, tended to by staff of Duel Academy.

"Name, please?" One asked.

"Yuko Muto." She replied.

…

"I swear this is the last time I stay up late strategizing," Rose huffed running through the streets of Domino city. "Stupid entrance exams at the edge of the damn city, out of my way!" She yelled throwing another passerby out of her way as she bolted across the crosswalk. Taking a shortcut through a back alleyway Rose smiled as the convention center came into view; before she slammed face first into someone sending both of them sprawling onto the ground.

"Ah damn it," She hissed rubbing her head as she fumbled with her askew sunglasses and her now scattered cards. "Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush," She explained.

"No problem," The man said grabbing a card Rose missed. "Ah I see you're a duelist, you must be heading to the Duel Academy exams?" He asked inspecting the card.

"Yeah," Rose nodded checking over her duel disk, already being an outdated off-model she was worried it would shatter into pieces at the drop of a hat. "Though I'm running a bit late, I'm scheduled to duel in ten minutes."

The man chuckled. "Well then," He said opening his deck box and grabbing a card out of it. "I'd better not hold you up, but here take this, a good luck charm if you will," He asked holding out both cards.

"What, why?" Rose asked turning around to face her new companion, then nearly collapsed when she realized who it was.

"Having someone else with you, even in spirit, can make even the toughest of challenges easier to face," Yugi said with a smile as he flipped over the cards, revealing Rose's 'Masked Hero Dark Law' and 'Winged Kuriboh'.

"Oh my Ra," Rose whispered. "S-Sure thank you!" She said grabbing the two cards and sliding them into her deck.

"No problem," Yugi said patting her shoulder. "You'd better go, don't want to be late."

"Yeah thanks!" Rose yelled over her shoulder. "Don't worry I'll make you proud!"

Giving a thumbs up Yugi smiled as he watched Rose's retreating form.

"I'm here!" Rose yelled as she slapped her hands down onto the table outside the convention center. "Rose Warren, I'm here for my exam!"

"Ok then," the now nervous worker said ask she looked through her roster. "Ah here you are, you're a little late, but we have plenty of time left so that shouldn't be a problem," She explained sending a message out through her PDA. "And you're good, just go in and wait for your name to be called."

"Ok," Rose said wiping her brow and taking the offered paper. "Thank you."

Straightening her clothes she walked into the center with her head high, ready for the challenges to come.

…

Proctor's LP: 1100.  
Monsters: Fire Princess (1300/1500)  
Yuko's LP: 1000  
Monsters: none

"Alright, kid. I've got a monster that could end you next turn. How are you going to pull this around, especially with that awful swarm deck you've got?" The proctor asked.

"_How dare he call this deck awful. My brother and I poured everything we've got into this deck. But his question does stand."_ Yuko thought. She looked through her hand, and got an idea.

"I'll summon Spell Striker in attack mode, then I'll banish one spell card from my graveyard so I can summon another Spell Striker in attack mode!" She announced.

Two childlike Viking warriors holding wands spawned on the field. (600/200)

"And what'll that do? Fire Princess's attack is way higher than either of them." The proctor attempted to clarify.

"Spell Striker's ability lets it attack directly." Yuko stated. The proctor flinched in realization. "Go, Spell Strikers! Attack directly with Twin Whirlwind Shot!"

Both Spell Strikers bypassed Fire Princess entirely and cast white balls of wind into the proctor's stomach. Proctor LP: 1100-0. Winner: Yuko.

"Good job. I didn't expect that last move. Welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you, sir." Yuko replied, and exited the boxed in field.

As far as duels go, she was relieved to be done with that. Burn decks were one of her weaknesses, and one that desperately needed addressing. Yuko put her deck back in her holster and her duel disk back in her backpack. She chose a seat high up near the aisle, and sat back, watching others duel and internally giving her own advice.

...

"Obelisk kill me," Rose whined throwing herself into the nearest seat, nearly taking out the person sitting beside her. "I'm never gonna run again." Stretching herself out to accommodate her long legs she leaned back and threw her arm across the seats beside her. "Mind if I set my arm here?" She asked raising an eyebrow from under her sunglasses.

"Huh? Oh, sure." Yuko said, readjusting her beanie.

"Thank you," Rose sighed resting her head back onto the seat. "I just ran about a mile to get here, sorry if I'm being rude."

"No, you're fine. I mean, at least you made it, right?" Yuko offered.

"Yeah," Rose chuckled. "Now I'm just waiting for my turn, what about you?"

"I just went. Burn decks aren't my specialty, but I made it. Barely." Yuko confessed.

"Oh so the examiners are using burn decks?" Rose asked gazing over the current matches to see what cards people were using.

"I doubt they're all using the SAME burn deck, but based on what I've seen, yeah. Mine used a nurse burn." Yuko explained. She glanced over in time to see a blue haired kid get attacked by a centipede like monster. Leghul, she thought, although she wasn't sure.

"Oh great," Rose said with a smirk. "This'll be easy then."

"Well, good luck to you when your turn comes." Yuko said.

"Thanks," Rose said as she looked around the area. "So what dorm are you hoping to be in?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever works, I guess. I didn't do well on the written exam though, so my expectations are low." Yuko said. Written tests were worse than any burn deck in her experience.

"Same here," Rose agreed as she sneered at a few Obelisk Blue students sitting in the upper stands who were laughing at the blue hair kid. "As long as I don't get Blue, I almost went to North Academy until Duel Academy added in more female dorms."

"They didn't have female dorms until just recently? Sounds like an awfully important oversight." Yuko said.

"Nope, the only color that had female accommodations before was Obelisk, so all female students regardless of how they did were automatically sorted into blue, a fate worse than death in my opinion," Rose explained with a shrug.

"It does seem like it would be quite jarring to some." Yuko said. "I never liked Obelisk the Tormentor anyway. Too much blue."

"Too arrogant as well," Rose agreed. "Damn prep-school kids thinking that just because they went to some fancy duel school and can afford the best cards they're better than everyone else, as if this game wasn't half luck."

Yuko chuckled. "I'll attest to that. I know a guy who modeled his whole deck on gambling, and he still wins pretty consistently. If that doesn't prove your point, then I don't know what does."

Rose laughed as she tried to picture how a deck like that would work. "Good one," She said smiling.

"Thanks. I sure wish I had his luck, though. I went through my whole duel without once drawing my favorite card. It put me on edge, to be honest." Yuko said, dampening the mood somewhat.

"Well at least that means you didn't reveal it to everyone," Rose offered. "Always good to keep a royal flush up your sleeve."

"You're right. Besides, if I let everyone see this card, it could attract unwanted attention." Yuko said, which she regretted once the words came out of her mouth.

"Oooh a rare card?" Rose asked getting slightly uncomfortably close to the other girl.

"Eh, sort of. But it's just a basic cut attack card. No big deal." Yuko stammered. A sting of indignation struck her in her heart, but she repressed it.

"Ok then," Rose said moving back away from the girl as an explosion cut through the arena. "Oh well looks like that guy just won his duel," She said watching the kid walk out of the arena. "Who was he and was he playing?"

"Bastion Misawa, and some sort of multiple attribute deck, I think." Yuko said. "Not sure why, but everyone's got their thing."

"Variety is good," Rose shrugged. "That blue haired kid is holding on pretty well too, poor kid looks like he's gonna pass out down there though," she said leaning forward and cupping her hands. "Hey blue kid! You got this!" She yelled loudly. "Kick his ass!"

Yuko joined in as well. "You got this man! That burn deck ain't nothing!" However, when she saw that the rest of the students were looking at the two, she shrunk back in her seat.

The blue haired kid jumped at the sudden noise, but determination filled his eyes as he played his next monster, winning the duel with his 'Submarineroid's' direct attack.

"Hey, good on him." Yuko noted, awfully quiet from her shrunken position in her seat.

"Great another chump to ruin the Academy's name," One of the Obelisk blue's said from the stands. "I swear they're letting anyone in these days."

"_Shouldn't everyone get the same opportunity to duel?" _Yuko thought, too embarrassed to actually confront the voice directly.

Rose however had no such reservations and turned around to affix the blue student with an acidic glare. "At least he proved his worth and didn't have to use daddies money to get in," She snapped crossing her arms. "And aren't you a first year too," She asked raising an eyebrow. "If anyone's ruining the school's reputation it's jackasses like you."

"Oh please. Look at your duel disk. What is that, a first gen? It's so outdated, it shouldn't even work with the cards." Another blue sneered.

Rose's glare turned from 'radar on a destroyer' level to 'beam duel with Blue Eyes and win' as she took a step forward. "Equipment doesn't mean shit! I could be dueling on a fucking first generation dueling platform from Duelist Kingdom and still kick your ass!" She yelled attracting the attention of more people around them, even some of the skywalks.

"She's right and all, but geez, what a temper." Alexis noted. "If she keeps that up, she'll find herself way in over her head."

"Not to mention her mouth," Zane agreed glancing over at the examiners panel. "Dr. Crowler looks ready to blow a gasket, lets hope she can duel as well as she can talk."

"Calm down! You're going to attract unwanted attention!" Yuko said, looking frantically around at the growing number of eyes on the two.

"If you had half the skill you acted like you had you could maybe be a credible threat!" Rose ranted ignoring her new companions pleas. "-But until then sit there and shut up!" She finished turning around on her heel and sitting back down. Yuko pulled her beanie so far down her head that her eyes were covered. Her face felt like it was dipped in fire.

"Stupid prep-school kids," Rose growled ignoring the stares of the people around her, Including a certain doctor who was trying to kill her with a glare.

"That girl," Dr. Crowler snarled as he grabbed the examine roster. "First she comes late, now she's causing a ruckus, I'm going to have her thrown out of here!"

"Mr. Crowler sir-" One of the other examiners started before being cut off by him rounding on the man.

"That's Dr. Crowler!" He yelled. "I did not get a PHD in dueling to be called Mr.!" He snapped. "And I will also not let this girl get away with this," He smirked looking through the examiners list. "If this girl thinks she so good, lets she how she does against a real duelist."

"Rose Warren please report to exam field 4," The announcer droned over the arena speakers.

"And that's my cue," Rose said standing up. "Wish me luck?" She asked with a smirk.

"Good luck." Yuko said, uncovering one eye and meticulously brushing stray hairs back under the hat.

"Thanks," Rose smiled throwing off her leather jacket and cracking her knuckles. "Time to get my game on!" She yelled walking down to the arena. "_Oh second thought, I'm never gonna say that again," _She thought cringing internally.

"Well this is interesting," Zane said looking down at the field. "Look who decided to do her examination."

"Dr. Crowler must really have it in for this girl if he's going to duel her himself." Alexis added.

"I hope that she has better luck than I do." Yuko said, the other eye uncovered.

"She's going to need it. Look who she's dueling." A voice from next to Yuko said. She was startled to have just noticed Bastion next to her.

…

"So you're my examiner?" Rose asked strapping on her duel disk.

"Yes," Dr. Crowler drawled as he activated his duel coat. "I am Dr. Vermilion Crowler, head professor and department chair of techniques at Duel Academy."

Rose's eyes went wide. "Oh sweet!" She yelled. "I get to duel against an actual teacher!"

Crowler smirked as he raised his duel platform and drawing his first hand. "Yes, now get ready."

"All right then," Rose said activating her duel disk, making Crowler chuckle at how outdated it was. "Lets duel," She said drawing a card. "Oh lucky me," Rose said with a smirk. "I activate the spell card 'Fake Hero'," She said playing the spell. "Now I can special summon one Elemental Hero monster from my hand, and I know the perfect one 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' in attack mode (1000/1500)!" She yelled.

Elemental Hero Shadow Mist appeared on the field with in a burst of sparkling black mist before she struck a hero pose with both hands on her cocked out hips.

"And when she's special summoned I get to add a Change quick-play card from my deck to my hand," She said pulling out her deck and finding the card she wanted. "Now since I still have my normal summon, I'll summon my 'Elemental Hero Avian' in attack mode (1000/1000)," She said playing the monster.

Elemental Hero Avian flew out of the ground in a burst of light and feathers as he hovered beside Shadow Mist.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn, and because of the effect of 'Fake Hero', 'Shadow Mist' returns to my hand," She finished putting the card back in her hand.

"My turn then," Crowler said grabbing up his ejected card with a chuckle. "Ok then little girl, I think it's time to show you some real strategy, first I'll set two cards face down and then I'll play the spell card 'Heavy Storm'" Crowler laughed as a massive windstorm swept through the field. "Say goodbye to your spell and trap cards!"

"Damn it," Rose cursed. "I activate my face down card, 'Mask Change'!" She yelled as the wind shattered the set cards on the field. "And because my 'Statue of the Wicked' trap cards where destroyed I get two 'Wicked Token' tokens (1000/1000)," Crowler explained as the two monstrous creatures appeared from a thick haze. "Now I sacrifice my two tokens to summon my ultimate monster the 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000/3000)!'" He yelled playing the card.

The two tokens disappeared as the Golem appeared on the battlefield in a massive column of light. "Well now slacker, are you ready to lose your Avian?"

Rose chuckled lightly at that. "I think you need some glasses," She said gesturing to her now empty field.

"What, where did your Avian go?" Crowler asked in an accusing tone. "Did you remove it from the field, that's cheating."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "No I didn't," She said as the wind in the arena picked up even more. "I activated 'Mask Change' before it was destroyed," She said holding up said card. "It allows me to target a 'Hero' monster and send it to the graveyard, then summon a 'Masked Hero' monster with the same attribute," She explained. "So I sacrificed my Avian to summon my 'Masked Hero Divine Wind' (2700/1900)!'" The wind broke and Divine Wind landed on the ground, cape whirling in the breeze.

"Hmm," Crowler said touching his chin. "Interesting, never heard of 'Masked Heroes' before."

"Oh then you're in for a treat," Rose smirked.

Crowler snorted. "Alright rookie, try this on for size!" He growled pointing at Divine Wind. "Gear Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!"

Gear Golem raised his massive fist up and threw a punch at Divine Wind, sending a transparent punch at the flying monster that connected with a massive explosion. (Rose LP 4000-3700)

"So much for your fancy monster," Crowler said with a smirk that caused Rose to raise an eyebrow. "You may want to take a look at the field again Doc," Rose said with gesture of her hand.

Crowler's eyes narrowed as he looked over the field, when his eyes landed on the still standing monster his sneered with the audible sound of grinding teeth. "Oh great," He growled out. "Cannot be destroyed by battle," He deduced crossing his arms.

"Nope," Rose said with a laugh. "My turn then?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she waited for her opponent to give her to ok, seeing his nod Rose drew her next card. "Ok then, I summon 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' in attack mode," She said as the monster practically punched his way out of the ground in a shower of fiery sparks. "When he's summoned I can add a 'Polymerization' to my hand," She said searching for the appropriate card. "Now I'll activate the card fusing 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' and 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' to form 'Elemental Hero Escuridao' (2500/2000)!" She yelled as the monster appeared from a amorphous shadow in the ground. "Now not only does 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist's' second effect activate allowing me to add a Hero monster to my hand, Escuridao gains 100 attack for each hero monster in my graveyard, not a lot I know, but its all I need," (2500-2800/2000). "Next I'll activate 'H-Heated Heart' raising my Divine Winds attack power by 500 (2700-3200/1900) and finally I play the field spell 'Skyscraper!'" She yelled playing her final card as a giant city formed around the two duelists. "Now when 'Escuridao attacks a monster with more attack power than her she gains 1000 attack during damage calculation, Escuridao attack Gear Golem, Dark Diffusion (2800-3800/2000)!" Escuridao aimed her large claw at Golem as dark energy filled the center before firing out in a large purplish beam directly at the large automaton, shattering him into pieces (Crowler LP 4000-3200). "Now Divine Wind attack Crowler directly, Sky Drill Strike!"

Divine Wind took off flying towards Crowler, right hand glowing as powerful winds swirled together till he thrust his hand forward, sending a massive hurricane at Crowler that cut him to ribbons (Crowler LP 3200-0).

"And with that I win," Rose said with crossing her arms as the holographic field disappeared, signaling the end of the duel.

…

"That was a two turn KO." Yuko noted, slightly beside herself.

"That was amazing! How did she do that?" The blue haired kid, Syrus, asked sitting down beside Yuko.

"Indeed, that was quite a lucky move," Bastion said not fully believing his eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen that before. I've made quite an acquaintance." Yuko said.

Zane's eyebrow quirked up slightly as he watched Rose jumped around excitedly. "She's certainly interesting," He said looking around at the reactions of the other Obelisks, namely Crowler and Chazz.

"She's got a future here, for sure." Alexis notes.

"Yes, but she's not the only one," Zane said focusing down on another student in the stands. "Her name was lost in the announcements, but I know I heard the name Muto being called."

"Muto? Like Yugi Muto?" Alexis asked, not entirely believing it.

"Well it's not a common name so I would assume so," Zane proposed in anwer. "She didn't stand out, but that could have been her plan, keep a low profile."

"I wonder why. I suppose she could be shy, but with that kind of heritage, you'd think she'd want to flaunt it, at least a little bit." Alexis wondered.

"Imagine the attention it would attract though, it would be like Syrus telling everyone he's my brother."

"You're right. Looks like she's got a future as well, then." Alexis said.

Zane nodded. "This will be quite the interesting year."


	2. Duel 2: Island Arrival

**Sekhmet: The story is officially underway with Chapter 2: Island Arrival. Now that you've met almost everyone important, we get to put them into a weird new setting. **

**Susano-o: This chapter is just introductions, also our first Manga only character, because we needed a Chumley replacement. **

**Sekhmet: Honestly Midori's a way better character then Chumley anyway. But we still gotta have him cause if we get rid of everyone that's not important, we don't have enough commentators. **

**Susano-o: Chumley's not bad, we just can't interact with him as much. **

**Sekhmet: True. **

**Susano-o: Also here comes Chazzy Boy, our resident punching bag. **

**Sekhmet: HMMMMMM Chazzy Boi!**

**Susano-o: Every name in Yugioh sounds hilarious if you say it like Pegasus. **

**Sekhmet: Especially a later nickname we gave a later character, but that's spoilers. Also, any time Crowler comes on screen, you can hear me shout out to Sean Schemmel for breaking my ears. **

**Susano-o: Yes, which is why I had to take over the writing for him. **

**Sekhmet: With that said, let's get into chapter 2!**

Duel 2: Island Arrival

Yuko gazed out the window of the transport helicopter. She and the rest of the accepted students had been in this copter for hours, and she was starting to doze off with nothing to look at but water.

A loud snore cut through her thoughts as Rose's head lolled over to the side. Yuko tried her best to ignore it, and looked fruitlessly for sea life under the waves.

"Ha you activated my trap card!" Rose yelled in her sleep. "Take that marshmallow man! Your frosting based strategy is no match for me!"

Yuko chuckled, trying to imagine a dessert themed duelist. No sea life, unfortunately.

"Now I attack with 'Elemental Hero Clayman, Clay Clobberer,'" She muttered. "And that's game the Candy Kingdom and Princess Bubblegum's hand in marriage are mine."

"_A candy kingdom? Must be some dream." _Yuko thought.

"My lady, let us ride our rainbow dragons to our honeymoon tree," Rose said rolling over and leaning against Yuko. "I will serenade you for the rest of our days."

"Rose, wake up. You're in people's spaces." Yuko said, trying to shove her away, or at least off her shoulder.

"What?" Rose muttered removing her sunglasses and rubbing her eyes. "What happened?" She asked leaning away from Yuko to stretch.

"Something about a bubblegum princess of a candy kingdom." Yuko said.

"Oh sounds like quite an adventure," Rose whispered yawning. "Where are we?"

"Still over the ocean, I think." Yuko said.

"Slifer protect us how long is this flight!" Rose whined rubbing her face.

"Why would they build this place so far from Japan? It's in the middle of scenic nowhere. There's nothing to do but watch for sea life." Yuko said. "I haven't even seen any seagulls yet."

"Umm hey guys I think we're here," Syrus interjected pointing out the window.

Yuko looked out the window. One of the first things she picked out was the presence of a volcano. She didn't think it was a wise idea to have a school on an island with a volcano. The next thing she noticed was the towering building that she could only assume was the school, and then a crescent shaped beach.

"Ooh," Rose said pressing her face against the window. "Pretty cool looking."

"I know. That beach looks really nice. A little worried about that active volcano though." Yuko said, voicing her thoughts.

"I'm excited about it," Rose said smiling widely. "I heard Yugi prepared for the Battle City Tournament by training in an active volcano."

"I don't think that's true." Yuko said.

"No seriously, he spent the entire week leading up to the tournament doing mock duels in a volcano with nothing but his deck, didn't even bring food or water," She explained spinning around to face Yuko. "It's how he grew a foot in less than a week, at least that's what the forums guessed."

"I think those are just exaggerated rumors. Think about it, if he trained in an active volcano, not only would his cards burn up, but wouldn't he have died as well? Volcanoes are REALLY hot." Yuko said. She knew the truth of course, but refrained from telling. That would clue her in to her true identity, of course.

"No it's totally believable, did you see what Mai Valentine said in her interview about Yugi after Duelist Kingdom?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was kind of young when Duelist Kingdom happened. That was ten years ago, after all. I was just getting into the game back then, I didn't even know who Yugi was." Yuko said, lying through her teeth.

"Well so was I, but I had to look through the backlogs of old magazines when I did a report on Duelist Kingdom in school, since the tournament was never recorded we only have the hearsay from the people there, and I doubted Kaiba would be an unbiased source," She said rolling her eyes though no one could see the action. "So I looked around and managed to find one interview where Mai was talking about Yugi."

"What did she say?" Yuko asked, actually kind of intrigued on how this rumor came to be now.

"Well she said when he dueled, he became a totally different person, his mannerisms, speech, hell she was almost certain he even changed physically when he dueled," Rose explained. "And all these strange things seemed to happen around him, things she couldn't explain, but the biggest thing that confused her was during Yugi's duel against one of the Eliminator PaniK, she to this day is convinced that he literally bent the fire the PaniK shot at him away from his body, like there was some sort of magical aura was protecting him, hence the rumor he's fireproof."

Oh dear. This was getting into some stuff that the general public didn't need to know. To be a relative of a great duelist was one thing, but if word got out that her brother had been "possessed" for the early days of his career...

"So the guy's got nerves of steel. Big deal. You kind of have to to play this game, especially if you're doing it professionally." Yuko said. "Like I said, her words were most likely taken out of context and then exaggerated."

"Nerves don't control fireballs," Rose countered. "But the biggest clue was during the final duel with Pegasus, Mai came back to watch after packing up, but when she got to the arena the entire thing was covered in this weird black ball of energy that gave her chills just looking at it, and similar things happened during the Battle City finals," She said with a conspiratorial smile. "And you know what the linking factor is?" She asked.

"Atmosphere enhancing Special effects?" Yuko asked sarcastically.

"Nope, they all had a weird golden item that had an eye of Wdjat on it," She said smugly. "Yugi, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, and Pegasus all had one."

"I dunno, it all seems just too far fetched for me to believe." Yuko said, not being able to find a better way to deflect her theorizing.

"Nope, look at the photos," Rose said grabbing her PDA and scrolling through to the right file. "See," She said turning the device to Yuko. "Yugi and Bakura have those pendants, Marik that rod, Ishizu her necklace, and Pegasus's is a little hard to see, but when the wind blows his hair right you can see he's got a golden eyepatch," She explained flipping through the photos.

"Well maybe the Illuminati is real after all. Who knows." Yuko said, pretending to be defeated.

"Alright fine don't believe me," Rose huffed putting her PDA away. "-But mark my words I know something else was going on in those tournaments, and I will find out eventually," she said crossing her arms and turning away from Yuko to watch the copter's descent onto the island.

"Alright, good luck." Yuko said, brushing some stray hair back into her beanie.

The two sat in silence as the copter made its final descent onto the helipad near the main school building. Filling the copter with a slightly awkward silence as well.

"So umm, anyone know where we're suppose we go after we land?" Syrus asked.

"Not a clue." Yuko said, looking around from a ground level.

"We're supposed to go straight to the main building," Bastion explained. "There we will be split up based on our dorm assignments."

"Ah." Yuko noted. "_I wonder if my luggage is there too." _She thought.

The mob of students quickly made their way into the main building where staff started directing them into the main dueling area of the school, a massive amphitheatre with a dueling platform at the bottom where Chancellor Sheppard was standing with two other men, a tall lanky man holding a cat, and another shorter man in a Ra yellow waistcoat.

"Man, I'm jealous. I thought pets weren't allowed on campus." Yuko whispered to Rose. "I guess it's different for teachers."

"Well they let Chazz on campus so I guess they changed that rule," Rose chuckled, their earlier argument already forgotten.

Yuko giggled. "Fair point. I'm starting to get why you hate those rich boys the more I think about it." Yuko said, her face staining red in remembrance of how embarrassed she was back then.

"Rich kids are awful," Rose said annoyed. "Like act so stuck up just because they went to a dueling prep school, again this game is half luck, you could spend thousands of years practicing and strategizing and you could still lose to some random kid with an MST."

"Gotta love MST, and Dark Hole." Yuko said. "The best cards in the game are always the simplest."

"Yeah," Rose smiled. "Always have a backup plan, and a backup for you backup plan."

"That's like my whole deck." Yuko said.

"Ok first thing we have to due when we get to our rooms is duel," Rose said grinning. "I want to see this awesome card of yours."

"Ok, but I'm warning you not to get your hopes up. I run a basic stall deck, nothing more." Yuko explained.

"Rare card don't care," Rose said happily. "I got a new card recently I need to try out anyway, got it on my way to the exams actually."

"Oh, cool. You find it on the ground or something?" Yuko asked.

"Nope, I was given it by Yugi himself," Rose said happily.

"You met Yugi? How lucky." Yuko said. That was a weird coincidence for Rose to have met her brother. Must have been on the way back to the card shop. And he gave her a card too...

"Yep, was just walking down the street away and I ran into him," Rose chuckled awkwardly. "And by that I mean I may have accidentally lariated him Killer Bee from Naruto style sending us both toppling to the ground and spilling my cards everywhere."

"Oh dear. He must be one of those chill celebrities then, like Keanu Reeves." Yuko notes. Of course he was chill, he's always been chill. He used to get bullied for being too chill.

"Yeah, he gave me a card as a good luck charm," Rose said blushing slightly with a smile.

"Congratulations, then. Not everyone gets to meet him by sheer coincidence." Yuko said.

"Yeah now that you mention it is, it is odd he was so close to the convention center," Rose pondered rubbing her chin. "He must have came from there, but why would he go to the freshman orientation for Duel Academy?"

"Who knows. Celebrities can be mysterious, even if in reality they're just regular people. Maybe he was just in the area by coincidence." Yuko said, trying real hard to deflect Rose's train of thought.

Before Rose could respond the sound of microphone feedback cut through the arena as Sheppard moved to address the now filled arena.

"Welcome everyone to Duel Academy!" He said with a jovial smile.

"Oh, the presentation's started." Yuko whispered, and straightened herself out a bit.

"Congratulations to all of you who passed the exams and now have the privilege to call yourselves students at this academy," He said smiling at the beaming students. "Now I know you're probably all eager to get right into it, but first we need to get you into your dorm assignments," He said gesturing to the small squad of staff standing off to the side. "The staff members here have your assigned dorms and room number, they'll split you into two lines via alphabetical last name order and give you your new uniforms, from there if you're assigned into Slifer Red you will be Professor Banner here," He explained gesturing to the cat man. "And if you're assigned to Ra Yellow you will be with Professor Sartyr, now I expect you all to work hard, study hard, and duel even harder," He finished with a laugh.

"Ah well we'd better get in line then," Rose said standing up. "So what's your last name?"

Yuko stiffened, but pulled a last name she used for forums off the top of her head. "Mishami, so… That line." She said pointing to the first line, A-M.

"Ah shoot I'm in the other," Rose said. "Warren, so I'll be waiting forever too," she grumbled good naturedly. "Well guess we'll have to meet up after we get our uniforms," She said giving Yuko a pat on the shoulder as she walked away.

"Meet you out front?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Rose yelled from down the stairs. "The professors already left to the dorms so I guess we'll have to make our own way there!"

"Alright, see you then." Yuko said.

After what seemed like an eternity waiting in line, Yuko finally got to the front of her line. Once the staff double checked her real name, which she hoped was lost to others in the chatter of the remaining students, she was gifted a uniform in a beautiful shade of red. Yuko went into a nearby bathroom to change, and admired the uniform. Overall she liked its design, but was a bit wary about how short the skirt was. She had a few pairs of leggings in her luggage, she guessed that she would be wearing those under them from now on. She stuffed her remaining clothes in her backpack, and exited the bathroom, looking for Rose on her way out.

"Hey Yuko!" Syrus yelled as he spotted her walking out. "Glad to see a friendly face in the red dorm!"

"Oh, Hi Syrus. Nice to see you in red too." She said.

"Yep! I saw Bastion going to yellow though, so that means we'll probably only see him in class now," Syrus said sadly. "And now I'll be rooming with someone I don't know."

"Well, best of luck, and I hope they're nice." Yuko said, and smiled.

"Yeah," Syrus said smiling slightly. "So are gonna you heading to the dorms?"

"Nah, I'm looking for Rose and then I'll head over with her." Yuko said.

"Oh well she was behind me so I think she'd be done by now, want to check out front?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I was just headed there." Yuko said.

"Ok, I guess I'll stick with you then!"

"Alright, let's go then." Yuko said, and started looking for the front entrance again.

With Syrus's help the two managed to find the exit in the confusing mess of hallways that was the main academy building and outside onto grounds of the island.

"There you are!" Rose called out from where she was leaning on one of the giant stone monster cards.

"Hey Rose. How'd you get out here so quick, other than having a bit of a head start?" Yuko asked.

"Ah didn't have much to change," She said gesturing to her new uniform, a male Slifer Red uniform.

"Oh. Well that's convenient." Yuko said.

"Yep," Rose said adjusting her new jackets collar. "These jackets sure are comfy though."

"I know, I love the material. I just with there was more of it." Yuko said, alluding to her skirt. "I've got some leggings in my luggage though, so I should be fine."

"Yeah no I can't wear skirts," Rose explained. "It was a fight to get a male uniform."

"I know. I mean this is basically a censor bar." Yuko joked.

"Oh yeah," Rose said looking away from Yuko's legs. "Yeah it's way too small."

"Anyway, we're not gonna get anywhere just by standing here. Shall we go see where we'll be living?" Yuko asked.

"Oh it's this way," Rose said walking towards the edge of the island.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, the trio came upon two small buildings, the red dorms, Yuko assumed. One of them looked older and run down, and remembering what Rose said, assumed it to be the male dorm. That would make the newer looking building the female dorm. Both of the buildings were somewhat small, two floors with an outdoor walkway. Yuko counted about a dozen rooms per building, one of which would no doubt be her's and Rose's.

"So...this looks...cozy?" Rose questioned.

"Speak for yourself, mine looks like an outhouse with a deck," Syrus muttered looking at the dilapidated structure.

"Look at the view though, you get direct Oceanside property." Yuko said, not really knowing what that meant but hoping it was a positive.

"Hell yeah," Rose said running over to the cliff edge. "The sunset will be amazing from here!"

"I like sunsets." Yuko offered.

Rose quickly found her and Yuko's assigned room and opened the door that required a bit more force than necessary. "Guess newer doesn't mean good," She muttered inspecting the kick marks at the bottom of the door.

"Yeah, and an ill fitting door bodes really bad in the event of an emergency." Yuko added.

"Well you're gonna have to learn to deal with it," A voice called from behind them.

The two turned around and where met with the sight of another woman standing behind them with her hands on her hips. "It's the price we pay for being Slifer's, but I don't expect it to make you try any less hard to be the best," She said authoritatively.

"Oh, hi. You must be our roommate. I'm Yuko Mishami." Yuko said, introducing herself.

"Rose Warren," Rose said holding out her hand.

The other woman smiled as she grabbed the outstretched hand. "Midori Hibiki!" She said happily. "Fourth year Slifer Red, well come on in we need to get you two set up and be down in time for dinner!"

"Oh right, my luggage!" Yuko realized. "My cards are in there!"

"You don't carry them with you?" Rose asked. "I keep mine on me all the time," She said gesturing to the duelbox on her belt.

"I keep one with me, but I brought a couple extra decks just to have fun with. I figured they would be safer in my luggage." Yuko explained. "Sometimes it's good to mix it up. Keeps opponents on their toes."

"Oh cool," Rose said looking away. "I just have the one."

"Ok then!" Midori said clapping her hands together. "Lets go inside you two!" She said shoving the two forward lightly into the room.

The room was small, a triple decker bunk bed was shoved up against one wall, with two bare desks against the opposite wall and a third covered in papers and cards was shoved underneath the back wall window, finally there were three small dressers behind the door and a small single burner kitchenette shoved into a small nook. "I know it's not much," Midori said smiling. "-But it has everything we need."

"That's alright. The triple bunk bed is one of the coolest pieces of furniture I've seen in a while." Yuko noted. Honestly, she really liked the room. It was small and cozy, just like her room back home.

"So who's got what bunk?" Rose asked. "Cause I get up early and would like the lowest bunk."

"Well I took the bottom, but I also get up early so it shouldn't be a problem, if it's ok with Yuko you could take the middle bunk," Midori suggested.

"That's good with me. I was going to ask for middle anyway." Yuko said, climbing the ladder a bit and placing her backpack on the rung of the top bed.

"Sweet," Rose said setting her bag on one of the unoccupied desks and crawling into her bunk. "Ooh comfy."

"Your luggage is in there," Midori said pointing at the small closet hidden beside the bunk beds. "I've already got the middle dresser so you two can fight over which one you two want. "But hurry up, we've got dinner in 10 minutes and I won't have you two be late on your first night!" She said before walking out of the room. "Dining rooms on the first floor of the male dorms!" She called out over her shoulder.

"Well she's certainly perky," Rose commented as she started shoving her clothes haphazardly into the top dresser.

"I know, she scared me a little when we first met her." Yuko said, piling some shirts and pants into one dresser and the rest of her clothes into another. She set two decks of cards on top.

"Why?" Rose asked trying to force the dresser shut. "Shit, close!" Rose cursed shoving against it with her shoulder.

"Maybe I misinterpreted the atmosphere, but she just seemed a little intense is all." Yuko said, jimmying with her dresser drawer.

Rose finally closed the drawer with a triumphant cry. "Well I like her," She said dusting her hands. "So want to go see how Syrus is fairing?"

"Sure. We've got time." Yuko said.

Rose and Yuko walked a short distance to the male dorms and searched the sliding name plates for a familiar name. They had to go up a floor, but the two found Syrus' room.

"Huh, Chumley," Rose muttered knocking on the door.

"It's not the weirdest name I've ever heard. My name is one letter away from being reminiscent of an egg yolk." Yuko joked.

Rose thought about that for a second before chuckling lightly. "Yeah I guess so," She said standing back as the door opened.

"Hello, oh it's you guy!" Syrus said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just checking in." Yuko said, brushing some hair under her beanie.

Syrus beamed at her comment. "Thanks," He said opening the door some more. "Well come on in then."

Rose walked in, and Yuko followed. The room looked a bit more lived in, but otherwise was identical to theirs.

"Well here's my room," Syrus said awkwardly. "Or really mine and Chumley," He stuttered before turning to the bunks. "Hey Chumley, come down here and meet my friends."

"No, now quit bothering me," A voice called from the top bunk as the lump in the blankets rolled over to reveal a guy that vaguely resembles a koala. "Oh more Slifers," He said with a small glare. "Well I'll give you two the same advice I gave him, get out of here pronto."

"Like out of the room or?" Yuko asked, legitimately confused. Maybe the long flight was getting to her and she didn't hear him properly.

"Out of this dorm," Chumley finished. "There's nothing good about being a Slifer, and there's only two ways out, either you leave or you move up."

"Wow you're quite the optimist," Rose muttered crossing her arms.

Chumley glared at her. "I know what I'm talking about, no one respects us, even Midori gets looked down on," He said rolling back over. A little metaphorical lightbulb went off in Yuko's head, and though it showed on her face, she didn't say anything.

"Umm lets go," Syrus said nervously looking at Rose's death glare. "I think dinner is about to start."

"Yeah, you're right Syrus." Yuko said, remembering what had happened the last time she saw that face on Rose.

"Yeah," Rose growled "Lets go."

The trio exited the room and headed downstairs, making their way into the dining hall.

"Man, I know that Kaiba was infamous for his ego, but I didn't think it would go so far as to affect this kind of thing." Yuko said.

"Rich kids are always like that," Rose muttered clearly still angry about their earlier encounter. "Even people like Duke Devlin, they always have a that hauntingly rich arrogance about them."

"I heard he got better about that once Yugi beat him at his own game, literally." Yuko said. Inside, she was a bit hurt that Rose would say something like that about one of her brother's friends. They had always been kind to her, at least.

"Yeah but he still rigged the whole thing in his favor, and what he did to Joey was just cruel," Rose countered. "Getting beat was the only reason he got better, had he won you know he would have lorded over everyone so hard it would make Kaiba look nice by comparison."

Yuko cringed hard at the memory. "You've got a point. Still, in the end he did change for the better, and that's not easy for some people."

Rose's glare softened at that. "Yeah I suppose you're right," she said with a sigh. "Sorry about that you guys," She said awkwardly rubbing the back of her head. "If you couldn't already tell I've got a bit of an anger problem," She said with a rueful smile.

"It's fine, I've seen worse." Yuko said, sitting down at a table.

"It's alright." Syrus said with a nervous chuckle.

Rose gave them a true smile as she opened the dining room door. "Come on, let's eat."

….

Yuko plopped down on her bunk. "Man, I don't care what Chumley says. Red is my favorite color and I'm proud to have Slifer as our mascot." She sighed.

"Yeah red is this best," Rose said leaning back in her new desk chair.

"I'm glad you two feel that way," Midori said proudly. "-But you should still look to be moving up in rank whenever you get the chance."

"I know, I'm just saying that if I never do end up going up in rank, I'm not going to be upset about it." Yuko said.

"If that's the case why didn't you move up?" Rose asked. "Chumley implied you were pretty good."

"Well someone has to watch over you first years," Midori explained with a smile. "If everyone left then there would be no one here to explain things to you newbies," She said giggling.

"That's awfully thoughtful of you." Yuko said.

Midori smiled. "Thanks, now you two should turn in for the night, you've got a long day of classes ahead of you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Yuko said, pulling her beanie down so that it covered her ears.

"Well I'm not ready to sleep," Rose said throwing herself out of her chair. "Hey Midori, think we could check out the dueling arena?"

Midori shook her head. "Sorry, but the arena's are closed after hours," She said sadly.

"We'll be at school tomorrow, surely they'll have us duel there at some point." Yuko offered.

Rose sighed. "Yeah I guess," She muttered before grabbing her night clothes. "I'll be back," She said walking outside to the bathrooms. Yuko got down from her bunk and dug her nightclothes out as well, waiting for her turn to change in private.

…

In a weird twist of events, Yuko did not find herself ranting about the California Raisins Band in her dreams tonight, instead she was woken up by Rose before she could even get to that point.

"Gah? What is it?" Yuko asked the person shaking her drowsily. She looked over to see Rose shaking her foot.

"Quiet Midori's still asleep," Rose hissed.

"What's up?" Yuko whispered.

"I can't wait," Rose said bouncing on her toes. "I have to see the duel arena tonight!"

"What? It's a duel arena, it's not going anywhere." Yuko said quietly.

"Yeah but I'm not getting any younger so let's go," She said excitedly. "Come on we'll get Syrus and the gang will be all here!"

Yuko supposed that she wasn't going to be able to convince Rose otherwise. Seriously though, she's going to potentially get the three in trouble before school even started? Yuko stuffed the stray hairs that had fallen out back into her beanie.

"How can the have a duel arena and not expect us to go see it!" Rose asked. "It's like dangling a giant steak in front of a tyrannosaurus!"

"By making it a stationary room that's only closed when no one would use it?" Yuko said, yawning.

"Now you're just playing semantics," Rose said dismissively. "Fine, I'll go see if Syrus wants to go," She said sliding down the ladder and tiptoeing to the door.

"Well don't leave me here alone. Three is better than two." Yuko whispered, and climbed down the ladder after her.

"That's the spirit!" Rose said shoving a pile of clothes into her arms. "Get dressed and meet us out front," She ordered before slipping outside.

Yuko put her uniform back on, adding a pair of black leggings as well. While Rose was out, she recoiled her long braid back into its circular shape inside her beanie and made sure none of her hair stuck out. Last thing she needed was to get her cover blown because of some bed head.

When she was sure that she was good, Yuko wrapped herself in her blanket before she snuck out the door and onto the walkway.

"Finally Slifer protect us it took you long enough," Rose joked from her perch at the bottom of the steps.

"Umm hey Yuko," Syrus said waving. "Wonderful night huh?"

"Yeah, Syrus. I'm really glad you came with us." Yuko said.

"I didn't have a choice," Syrus whined. "Rose dragged me out here, barely gave me time to change!"

"Same here. Honestly, it's not like a room is going anywhere." Yuko agreed, and then yawned.

"Lets go you two!" Rose said ignoring her companions comments. "The duel arena awaits!"

"At least the moon is pretty and it's not winter yet." Yuko offered, and started walking.

"Oh please we're in southern Japan, this place will barely be any different in winter," Rose snorted. "Now come on we've got to go quickly!"

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus called out, and then ran to catch up with them.

The three made their way into the main building, making their way through dark halls till they found an arena that still had it's lights on. "Oh these are awesome!" Rose yelled running onto the dueling platform.

Yuko rubbed her eyes. "Sure is, isn't it?" She said, half sarcastic, half still asleep.

"Woah theses are the latest dueling platforms," Syrus said looking over the raised platform. "They're even better at making projections than the ones made by Pegasus, they really spare no expense here."

"Impressive indeed." Yuko said. "I bet that if this kind of stuff ever goes VR like they tried in the 90s, this will be cited as the keystone of its development."

"Yeah," Rose said grabbing her duel disk and miming a duel. "I play 'Elemental Hero Ocean' in attack mode!" She yelled loudly.

"Rose, you might want to simmer down a bit. We're here after hours, I'm pretty sure this is trespassing." Yuko said.

"Yes you are," A voice called out from one of the entrances. Three Obelisk students walked into the arena, and the three quickly recognized them as the ones Rose had snapped at during the exams. "What are you three doing here?" The middle one, Chazz, asked with a smirk. "Didn't you see the sign?"

"Rose wanted to see the dueling platforms, and no, there wasn't a sign." Yuko said, although she was a bit unsure. WAS there a sign and she had just missed it?

"Yes there it," Chazz said pointing to the entrance behind them, where a crest with a picture of Obelisk carved into it was hanging. "This is the Obelisk dueling arena," He said condescendingly. "As in, no Slifer slackers allowed."

Yuko turned her head around to look at the crest. Yep, that was an ugly Obelisk mug on that metal plate. She sucked her teeth. "I see. Well, it was about time we got back to the dorms anyway, so we will just be on our way." She said, and turned to leave. She just wanted to go to bed, to be completely honest.

"Oh no you don't," Chazz said with a sneer. "Imagine what will happen when I tell Dr. Crowler that you were here tonight," He chuckled. "I bet you won't even make it to first period before he kicks you all out."

"You could do that," Rose said taking a step forward with a menacing glare. "Or I could shove a wad of flex seal down your throat and make you keep silent about it," She smirked cracking her knuckles. "That sounds like the better option."

"Rose, we're already in trouble…" Yuko warned.

"Yeah guys," Syrus said from his hiding spot behind the platform wall. "Lets just all go our separate ways and forget about tonight."

"No!" Chazz yelled matching Rose's step with his own. "I'm not gonna let her get away with that!"

"Yeah," One of Chazz's goons Raizou yelled. "You can't talk to him like that!"

"It's three on one Slifer Scum," The other goon, Topher, said smirking.

"Oh that's a shame," Rose smirked throwing off her jacket. "You'll need about three more then," She said cracking her knuckles.

"There's no need for a three on one fight." Yuko said. "Instead of fighting with your fists and getting blood all over the new tech, why don't you guys just settle it with duel monsters? That's why we're all here, after all." She suggested.

Rose snorted. "Fine," She said pulling out her new duel disk.

"Alright," Chazz said grabbing his disk as well. "What are the stakes?"

"You win we'll go to Crowler willingly and I won't shove a flex seal wad down your throat," Rose said as a feeling of calm washed over her.

"Sure," Chazz said walking onto the platform. "And what do you want if win?"

Rose smirked at this. "I win, we go free and the Slifer's and the Obelisk's switch dorms."

Chazz laughed loudly at the proposal. "Alright Slifer Slacker," He said activating his duel disk. "Since it will never happen, you've got yourself a deal."

"Sweet," Rose said activating her duel disk too.

"Lets Duel!" The two yelled together.

"Well this'll be interesting." Yuko muttered sleepily. She was starting to fade back out.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous," Syrus said rubbing his hand nervously. "Rose may talk down about them, but Obelisk Blues do have some skill, and Chazz was considered the best duelist in his graduation class."

"Maybe. I may be underestimating him, but an attitude like that may bring him more trouble than victory." Yuko wondered. "Besides, a two turn KO like she pulled last time may have been an extremely lucky hand."

"I'll go first," Chazz said drawing his first card. "I'll play two cards face down and summon 'Chthonian Soldier' in attack mode (1200/1400)!" He yelled as the monster appeared on the field from a black portal of darkness on the floor. "That's it for me, you're turn Slifer Slime."

"Alright I draw," Rose said drawing her card. "Oh good," Rose said smirking. "I play 'A Hero Lives' She said slotting the card into her disk. "When I have no monsters on my field and you have a monster I can pay half my life points to special summon a level 4 or lower hero

monster from my deck," (Rose LP 8000-4000) She explained looking through her deck for the appropriate card.

"Half her life points on the first turn? This slime is absolutely nuts!" Raizou declared. "Chazz has this one in the bag."

"Interesting maneuver. I wonder where it'll go." Yuko thought out loud.

"Ah here we go," Rose said with a smirk. "Time for an old favorite, you know her, you love her, you can't live without her…"

"Get on with it!" Chazz yelled.

"'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist'!" Rose declared as her monster appeared on the field with its trademark pose. "And that means I get to add a Change spell to my hand," She said adding the card to her hand. "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn," Rose smirked. ''You're turn Chazzy boy."

A vein popped out of Chazz's forehead. "I'll show you!" He yelled drawing a card.  
"Ha got you now!" Rose yelled. "I chain my facedown to your draw phase, go Masked Change!" She yelled as the card rose from the field. "Now I tribute my 'Shadow Mist' to summon my 'Masked Hero Dark Law (2400/1800)'!" She yelled as a small mask appeared in Shadow Mist's hand before she put it on, causing her to become enveloped in a purple and black light show.

"You need to pay attention to the field," Chazz laughed. "I activate 'Chthonian Polymer'!" He declared. "When you fusion summon a fusion monster, I can tribute one monster on my field to take control of your monster!" He explained as he tributed his 'Chthonian Soldier'. "So hand it over!"

"Oh no, that's not good." Syrus whined.

"Ha! What a move." Topher cheered.

"Hmm no," Rose smirked. "I don't think so."

Chazz sneered. "Oh so now you're cheating?" He asked making Rose sigh. "Predictable," She muttered. "Just like your headmaster," She said shaking her head. "Just because you don't understand something, which probably isn't a new thing to you, doesn't mean it's cheating," She said with a condescending smirk. "'Mask Change' isn't a fusion summon, it's a regular special summon, so your 'Polymer' doesn't work and you just wasted both your cards!" She laughed as 'Dark Law' appeared on the field. "Now the real fun begins."

"Huh, weird." Yuko said. "Never seen that one before."

Raizou sneered. "Look like the scum got lucky."

"Lucky move punk," Chazz sneered.

"Yep," Rose said with a smirk. "Now 'Dark Law' attack him directly Revolcrash!" Dark Law arm started glowing bright blue before he gilded impossibly fast across the field and slashed at Chazz faster than the eye could see before returning just as fast to Rose. (Chazz LP 8000-5600). "And that's my turn."

"Yeah and it will be your last!" He yelled drawing his card. "I activate my facedown card 'Call of the Haunted' reviving my 'Chthonian Soldier' (1200/1400)!" He announced. "Now watch I play 'Inferno Reckless Summon' when I special summon a monster with less than 1500 ATK while you control a monster, the two of us can summon as many monsters as possible with the same name from our hand, deck, or graveyard," He smirked as two more 'Chthonian Soldiers' appeared on the field. "Oh but you can't do that with your little monster." He said chuckling.

"Yeah but so what?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow. "Your three soldiers aren't strong enough to take on my 'Dark Law'?"

"Not yet," Chazz said with a huge grin. "But when I equip one of them with 'Chthonian Alliance' It will be more than enough!"

"'Chthonian Alliance'?" Syrus said nervously. "What does that do?"

"For every face up monster on the field with the same name, the monster equipped with that card gains 800 attack. In this situation, one of those 'Chthonian Soldiers' is getting a 2400 attack boost." Yuko said, double checking her math on her fingers. She grimaced after finding her math correct.

"Oh man, Rose's monster only has 2400 attack points!" Syrus said nervously turning back to the duel. "He's gonna get diced up!"

"It's not great, that's for sure." Yuko noted.

Chazz laughed as his 'Chthonian Soldier' tripled in size (1200-3600/1400). "Attack her monster Wind Storm Slash!"

Rose hissed as she watched the giant soldier charge at her. "I activate my facedown card 'Draining Shield' your attack is negated and I gain life points equal to your monsters attack (Rose LP 4000-7600)."

"Lucky break," Chazz muttered. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"_One of those backup plans."_ Yuko thought. "_Maybe it was luck, maybe not."_

"A 'Draining Shield'? That won't buy her much time. Chazz still has this." Topher said.

Rose took a deep breath as she drew her next card. "Ok then," Rose whispered looking at the card with a smile. "I play 'Lightning Vortex'!"

"That's great!" Syrus said. "She can clear Chazz's field with that!"

"Indeed she can." Yuko mumbled. The sleep was trying to take back over.

"My monsters!" Chazz yelled as three bolts of lighting destroyed them.

"Not only are they destroyed, but because of 'Dark Law's' ability, any of my opponent's cards that are sent to the graveyard are removed from play instead!" She laughed. "'Dark Law' Attack!" (Chazz LP 5600-3200).

"Well this sure is a motley crew," A voice asked from the entrance. Rose turned around and was stunned by the appearance of a beautiful Obelisk Blue women glaring at the two of them. "What are you all doing here, you know it's against the rules to be here after hours," She asked crossing her arms.

"Oh umm...really?" Rose stuttered with a nervous blush.

"Yes, you all could get in serious trouble. Chazz knows this, but he didn't tell you, did he?" She said, giving a glare to the blushing teen.

"No," Syrus said with a glare. "He just said we'd be in trouble for being at the Obelisk arena."

"Well Alexis it doesn't matter," Chazz snorted. "I've seen what I wanted to see," He said walking away. "And frankly I'm disappointed."

Rose growled at looked like she was about to charge Chazz before the blue girl spoke up again and left her a blushing mess.

"Campus security is coming. We're all in trouble if they find us." Alexis warned. She could hear faint footsteps from down the hall getting closer.

"Rose, it's time to go home." Yuko urged.

"She's right, let's go!" Syrus agreed.

"Umm yeah sure," Rose stuttered following Alexis out of the arena just as security entered from the other side.

Now outside the building, the four gathered by the door.

"What were you three thinking by coming here anyway? Did Chazz call you here?" Alexis asked.

"Actually, Rose wanted to check out the arena and couldn't wait until tomorrow." Yuko replied.

Rose went red at this. "Yeah," She whispered nervously. "I couldn't wait to see it."

"Thanks for showing us out." Syrus piped up.

"No problem. Sorry you didn't get to finish your match." Alexis replied.

"Oh no it's fine," Rose stammered waving her hands around. "I was gonna win anyway," She said chuckling.

"Really? No offense, but it looks like it could have gone either way." Alexis said.

"Nah," Rose said trying to look cool. "I had this," She said holding up her next card. 'Masked Charge'.

….

"Now I play 'Masked Charge!'" Rose yelled. "This allows me to bring a HERO and a Change spell to my hand, With my Avian I can summon 'Masked Hero Divine Wind! For a double attack'" She yelled.

…

Alexis gasped in realization.

"Yep," Rose said with an embarrassed blush. "Shame I couldn't play it, I would have won us the blue dorms."

"Rose, can we please go home now? It's like two in the morning." Yuko pleaded. Her eyes were already scrunched shut.

"I'll tell you what time it is," Rose said her personality instantly switching once she looked away from Alexis. "Time for me to make up some new strategies to beat Chazz, I'm not gonna stop till I win those dorms!" Rose yelled grabbing her friends hands and dragging them away. "Come on you two are helping!"

"I just wanna go to bed!" Yuko wailed as her and Syrus were dragged away.

Alexis smiled. "_This is going to be an interesting year."_


	3. Duel 3: Useless Lesbian

**Sekhmet: The first of many agonizing stall deck duels that come out of Yuko.**

**Susano-o: Yes, and you'll see very soon it becomes an uphill battle to get Sekhmet to actually have Yuko on the back foot in a duel. **

**Sekhmet: I know too much and it upsets me. How can I not play that trap when I know it'll Counter the next move perfectly?**

**Susano-o: You write your duels so the trap never gets sprung, you know give the opponent the anime ass pulls for a change. **

**Sekhmet: They get enough asspulls already though. You'll get your wish. Eventually…**

**Susano-o: *Rolls eyes* Anyway here we go. **

Duel 3: Useless Lesbian

Yuko was bored. Paying attention, but bored. Card types are pretty standard knowledge, you just had to think.

A loud snore to her left jolted her out of her thoughts. "Sparkman attack New Game Philip, Static Shockwave!" Rose muttered as drool ran down her cheek.

Yuko shoved the elbow supporting Rose's head, making her head slam into her section of the desk. She quickly resumed a casual sitting position, so as not to get punched.

"I have a trap card so fuck your couch!" Rose yelled standing up in the lecture hall and pointing at Crowler.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use profanity in my lecture hall!" Crowler said with a growl that morphed into a scream by the end of it. "Now sit down and pay attention!"

"What a screwball." One of the Obelisks snickered.

"Yeah, a real nutcase." Another said.

"What a loser." A third sneered.

"Huh what was that?!" Rose yelled. "You wanna say that to my face!?" She yelled. "I'll duel you all at once right here and now!" She yelled pulling out her duel disk.

"Rose, you're attracting too much attention to yourself, again." Alexis said. "Sit down."

Rose's face went red. "Umm sure," She stammered sitting back down and pulling out her pencil, while everyone rub their necks from the mood whiplash. Yuko rubbed her face in exasperation, and a bit of tiredness.

Crowler glared at Rose he was about to give her a century's worth of detentions, but seeing her reaction to Alexis gave him an idea, a nasty, horrible, mean idea, he thought as his face morphed into a ghoulish grin.

"_Does Rose have an off switch?"_ Yuko wondered.

"_Stupid sexy Alexis!" _Rose thought blushing as she thought about the beautiful girl behind her. "_She's a blue so why am I like this damn it!" _

"_Ok, let's see. Traps counter spells, MST doesn't negate, and-" _Yuko stopped her train of thought, stunned to find the rest of her notes near incomprehensible, replaced instead with doodles of Wicked Dreadroot. She scrambled to rip the page out of her notebook and continue writing notes.

…

"So Rose," Syrus said as the two ran around the track. "What happened back in Crowler's class?"

"What do you mean," Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you looked ready to kill those Obelisk's, but then Alexis said to stop and you did," Syrus explained. "And well Alexis is also an Obelisk so I was kind of expecting you to bite her head off for trying to stop you," He rambled. "So why didn't you...Rose?" He finished with a questioning glance at the massive blush now coating Rose's face. "Rose are you still there?"

"Syrus, don't bother. She's gone." Yuko said, approaching the two.

"Huh what's wrong with her?" Syrus asked. "Should we take her to the nurse?"

"Well, nothing's WRONG with her. She's a-" Yuko started, but was cut off by Rose's yelling.

"Yuko I swear to Ra!" She yelled missing her next step and causing everyone behind her and herself to crash to the ground in a heap.

"Alright, geez. It's not like everyone doesn't know anyway." Yuko said, passing her.

"I will shove you in a trunk!" Rose yelled back getting to her feet and racing after her friends.

"No threats on the track!" Ms. Fontaine yelled from the center of the track. "That'll be two extra laps for you Ms. Warren!"

"Ah fuck," Rose hissed picking up her pace.

"So, what is Rose?" Syrus asked. He and Yuko were far away from Rose by now.

"She's a lesbian. No big deal." Yuko stated.

"Oh ok," Syrus didn't really understand, but he smiled and nodded anyway.

...

Crowler giggled as he wrote out what he considered to be his magnum opus, a love letter, written by Alexis to Rose. "_Once that foul mouthed slacker reads this note she'll be tripping over herself to get to the blue dorms, where I will be waiting to catch her trespassing in the act!" _He thought as he signed Alexis's name on the letter with a flourish before putting it in an envelope. "_Hmm it's missing something,"_ He thought turning it over in his hands. "Ah I know what it needs." Reaching into the bottom drawer of his desk he pulled out his small makeup kit. "_Who says men can't wear makeup," _He thought selecting a pink shade and applying it. "_Now the finishing touch,"_ He thought placing a kiss on the letter's flap. "Perfect!" He smirked.

Crowler quickly snuck his away into the girls locker room and found Rose's locker, where he set the letter on her boots with an evil smirk. "Goodbye slacker," He laughed sneaking back to his office.

…

"Yeah, I don't know why the art for 'Mystic Tomato' is so weird. Ask Pegasus I guess." Yuko said. She shivered as she thought about the art.

"It's not weird!" Rose yelled. "It's an evil tomato and the new one makes it looks like a pumpkin!" She argued opening the locker room door.

"It's called 'Mystic Tomato', not 'Demon Tomato'!" Yuko argued back. "Plus, I like the new one. It's easier on the eyes."

"Oh my Ra I can't even with you now," Rose sighed opening her locker and raising an eyebrow at the letter on her boots. "Huh, what's this?"

Yuko looked over. "Looks like a letter." She said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Rose joked picking the letter up and flipping it over making her eyebrows jumped to her hairline when she saw the kiss mark on the flap. "Oh well...that's interesting."

"Someone likes you, that's nice." Yuko notes, turning away for a moment to grab her bag.

"Yeah but why?" Rose asked opening the letter and reading it.

"I know. Written letters died off like, 20 years ago or something. Plus it would have been easier to send a message via PDA or an email." Yuko wondered out loud. Rose didn't respond, her higher brain function had seemingly shut down and her face was turning bright red. "You ok over there?" Yuko asked.

"Meep," Rose squeaked out clearly lost in her own thoughts.

"Geez, what's got you in a knot?" Yuko asked.

Rose responded by shakily handing over the letter before she collapsed bonelessly onto the nearby bench. Yuko looked over her shoulder to read whatever the letter had said.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me prov'd,  
I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."_

_I love you more than plants love the sun. Meet me behind the Blue girls' dorms tonight so that I may confess to you properly._

_Love, _

_Alexys_

"Woah." Yuko replied. "You got really lucky."

"Meep," Rose muttered again.

"Never knew Alexis was such a wordsmith." Yuko added.

"Meep," Rose agreed finally getting to her feet and getting dressed shakily.

"You gonna go through with that?" Yuko asked, assuming that she would.

"Hell to the fuck yes!" Rose yelled finally snapping out of it and doing a small jig in the locker room, much to the shock and amusement of everyone else in there. "I was made for loving you baby! You were made for loving me!" She sang dancing out of the locker room.

"_Good for her."_ Yuko thought, brushed some hair under her beanie, and exited soon after.

...

"It feels like the first time!" Rose sang loudly as she walked to the Obelisk girls dorm just after sunset. "Feels like the very first time!"

"_There she is," _Crowler smirked pulling out his camera ready to snap a photo as Rose knocked on the front door, and was then let in. "Wait what?" Crowler asked confused. "-But I thought that," He muttered before a lightbulb when off in his head. "She's also a girl," He realized before screaming and grabbing his hair in frustration. "Curse you slacker!" He yelled stomping his way back to the male dorms.

….

"Can you get Alexis for me please?" Rose asked the blue girl who had let her in. Her and another girl nearby looked at each other, confused.

"Why would Alexis want to talk to you?" One asked.

"Yeah. You're a Slifer." Another said.

Rose's smile vanished as she turned on her death glare. "Yet I beat Crowler," She said crossing her arms. "So what does that say about Obelisk students?"

"Sorry, but it doesn't make sense. Reds don't talk to Blues, and vice versa. It's the way it is." A third one passing by said.

"Yeah, I mean, she's out of your dueling league anyway." A fourth sitting on a nearby couch added.

"Is there a gas leak in here?" Rose asked sniffing the air. "Because I swore I just said that I beat a teacher in a duel, so that means I'm better than a teacher which means I'm out of all your leagues," She said talking like a teacher talking to a particularly dense student. "So run along and go get Alexis."

"That's not happening. You're not worth the air she'd use to talk to you." A fifth one from halfway down the stairs said.

"Alright then," Rose said clapping her hands. "Clearly you all have a gas leak in your rooms, I'll make sure to mention it to someone tomorrow, but as for now seeing that you're all having a collective case of amnesia I guess I'll have to find her myself," she determined before walking towards the main staircase to the dorm rooms, shouldering past the one who tried to block her way. "I wish you all the best of luck sorting out your problems and I will conclude this little talk by tell you all to go fuck yourselves," She smirked with a bow from the top of the stairs.

All five of those girls seemed to have the same idea, as they all tried to rush Rose and tackle her.

"Oh how cute," Rose said grabbing one and flipping her over judo style. "It's like a bunch of middle schoolers trying to take down a high school kid." While Rose could easily knock them off one by one, more and more girls piled on by the minute. One of them had called her a trespasser, and that stirred up the residence like a hive of angry bees attacking a wasp.

"Ok," Rose growled as the pile of girls held her down on the floor. "Normally I wouldn't mind this situation, but the one who is digging their elbow into my back is really ruining it for me!"

"Woah, what's going on here?" Alexis asked. She had just come out of her room to see what all the ruckus was about, to find a somewhat bizarre sight of Rose being held down by about half the dorm residents.

"Oh hey Alexis," Rose said with a nervous smile. "Sorry about this, I'll get out of here soon and we can go talk," She said trying to force herself to stand up despite the people holding her down.

"Talk about what?" Alexis asked.

"The letter you sent me," Rose said finally getting a leg underneath herself and using it to prop herself up. "In my locker."

"I didn't send you a letter." Alexis said.

"Yes you did," Rose said with a frown pulling the letter out from her jacket and handing it over to her. Alexis skimmed over the letter.

"Rose, this is just a copy of a poem by Shakespeare and my name isn't even spelled right." Alexis said.

"Oh," Rose said depressingly. "Ok," She muttered finally standing up and brushing herself off. "Guess it was a little far fetched to believe," She said with a rueful chuckle. "I'm gonna go throw myself in the ocean now, have a good night."

"No you don't, you're trespassing!" One of the girls piped up. Another one agreed, and soon the whole mob of girls was in agreement.

"Oh my Ra," Rose muttered rubbing her face. "I've already had a shitty night can you just fucking let me leave?" She asked looking at Alexis.

"Actually, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this to come around. Ever since you beat Dr. Crowler in your entrance exams, I've been wondering just how good of a duelist you really are. How about this: We duel. If you win, you go free, no questions asked. If I win, we report you for trespassing." Alexis proposed.

Rose's face went from white to red so fast is was a wonder she didn't pass out. "I need to make a call first," She squeaked shuffling over to the corner of the room to call Yuko.

…

"Oh come on!" Yuko shrieked. She had opened her notebook to study what she had written down in class, and while the top of every page had decent notes, the bottoms all had sketches of Dreadroot. She could only use half her notes!

"What's the problem hun?" Midori asked from her desk.

"Half my paper got turned into doodles. I've still got some notes from class, but still. Bored Me is a jerk." Yuko explained.

"Oh that's not good," Midori said looking over Yuko's shoulder at her notes. "Can you use Rose's?"

"I'll look in her bag." Yuko said, and got up to look through Rose's bag.

"You know these are very good," Midori said looking back at Yuko's various sketches. "You should take a class in card design."

"I thought about it, but decided to go into Dueling instead. It's more exciting, you know?" Yuko said, finding Rose's notebook. She opened it up only to find drool marks. "Rose didn't take any, there's only drool in here."

"Oh is there," Midori said with a glare. "Well I'll have to have a talk with her when she gets back," she said darkly. "Until then I'll see if I have my old notes for you to borrow," she said looking through her desk.

"You're a lifesaver, Midori." Yuko said. Suddenly, her PDA rang. When she answered it, Rose popped up on the little screen. "There you are. Listen, when you get home, Midori wants to talk to you."

"Yuko I have a million more problems than that right now!" Rose yelled over the screen. "I need you to get over to the Obelisk girl's dorm ASAP!"

"What? Why?" Yuko asked.

"Long story short the letter was a fake and the blues won't let me leave without getting me in trouble for trespassing, the only way out of this is I have to duel Alexis!"

"So duel her. You beat Dr. Crowler, this should be easy for you." Yuko said.

"No no no I can't do it!" Rose whined.

"What, did you already do it and lose?" Yuko asked.

"No I just can't duel her!"

"Fine. Give me a few minutes." Yuko said, and hung up. "Midori, there's been a change of plans. Rose got in some trouble and she needs my help to get out." Yuko said, grabbing her duel disk and her Dreadroot deck out of her backpack. These particular cards were old and weathered, like they'd been used for years.

"What happened?" Midori asked putting her shoes on.

"Apparently Rose got sent a fake love letter and got set up for trespassing. She's being a useless lesbian so now I gotta go help her." Yuko explained.

"A useless lesbian?" Midori asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know how else to explain it." Yuko stated, and left the room. She wasn't about to go anywhere near the blue dorm without someone she trusted, though. This brought her to knock on Syrus' door before leaving the area.

"Yuko? What's up?" Syrus asked when he opened the door.

"The Blues have Rose in a trespassing scheme and I'm not about to go over there without a friend." Yuko said bluntly.

"Oh, that's awful! But why can't she get out of it herself?" Syrus asked.

"She's being a useless lesbian right now. That's the best way I can describe it." Yuko said, and the three started walking.

Syrus nodded, he really didn't understand what that meant but he knew his friend needed his help.

…

With the three arrived at the blue dorm, Yuko knocked on the door. A girl opened the door and rolled her eyes, before shouting up to Alexis. "Alexis, they're multiplying!"

Midori glared as she step forward. "Just let us in," She ordered.

"We just want our friend back." Yuko added. The girl rolled her eyes again, but let them in. At the top of the stairs stood Alexis, and behind her Rose.

"Ok, can someone give me the full story one more time so I can get everything right?" Yuko asked.

"Your friend here trespassed into the building!" One of the girls said.

"Your friend here got a fake love letter and dragged half the dorm down a hallway looking for me." Alexis clarified. "And if she wants to go free, she'll have to beat me in a duel."

"And Rose can't duel you because she's a useless lesbian." Yuko said, asking for clarification from Rose as well.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled blushing.

"Alexis you know you can't hold her hostage," Midori said crossing her arms. "What Rose did is nothing compared to what you all did!" She yelled. "I'll see you all arrested for this!"

The girls all broke out into worried chatter. Some were worried about their records, others the actual legal implications.

"So what do you propose we do?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow. She knew the Chancellor wouldn't really do anything to either one of them if they took this to him as no one actually got hurt.

Midori smiled. "You wanted a duel?" She asked. "Well you can have one, Yuko will duel you, then when she wins we'll all go our separate ways and forget about what happened."

Yuko looked like she saw a ghost. "Me? But I'm probably the worst duelist here!"

"Well considering Rose is useless and me and Syrus don't have our gear, I guess it falls to you," Midori said shrugging.

Yuko made a strangled noise, knowing that she was right, before sighing. "Alright." She said, walking forwards. "Let's do this then."

Alexis smiled and walked forwards. Both engaged their duel disks. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." Yuko replied.

"Duel!" Both shouted. (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first. I draw!" Alexis said, and drew a card. "Rise, 'Etoile Cyber'!"

A beautiful monster reminiscent of a ballet dancer took to the field. (1200/1600)

"I'm also going to play one card face down." Alexis said, and ended her turn.

"Ok, here goes everything." Yuko said, and drew a card. Yuko got an idea, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to run it yet.

"I'll set a monster face down, as well as two facedown cards." Yuko said, and the cards appeared on her field. "Your turn."

"Very well. I draw." Alexis said, looking over the cards in her hand.

"Well this isn't starting off very exciting," Jasmine said crossing her arms. "Bet that Slifer is just gonna spend the whole duel stalling."

"Yeah Alexis has this one in the bag," Mindy said smirking.

"I summon 'Blade Skater'!" Alexis called. A purple bald figure skater took the field. (1400/1500). "And I use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Etoile Cyber' and 'Blade Skater' to summon 'Cyber Blader'!

The two monsters skated together in a whirlwind to summon a larger figure skater to the field. (2100/800) "Go, 'Cyber Blader! Attack her facedown monster!" Alexis commanded.

'Cyber Blader' spun up a whirlwind to kick over the facedown card, which was Marshmallon (300/500). Marshmallon split nearly down the middle, but remained resolute and pulled itself back together.

"Marshmallon's ability activates!" Yuko called out. "After damage calculation, if this card was attacked while face down at the start of the Damage Step, you take 1000 Damage."

Marshmallon showed it's pointy teeth, and bolted over to bite Alexis' leg before returning to its side of the field. (Alexis LP: 8000-7000)

"First blood goes to Yuko," Midori said smiling proudly.

"That was a good move," Syrus agreed. "Now they both have an indestructible monster on the field."

"I'll end my turn then." Alexis said.

"Alright, here I go." Yuko said, and drew. A weird feeling shot through her, and she knew she had drawn her favorite. She had all the pieces to summon her best card, she just didn't know if it was the right move. Then again, if she didn't win, Rose would be in huge trouble. Alright, she'll do it.

"I'll use the special ability of my 'Gilasaurus' to summon it to the field." Yuko said. A hungry looking velociraptor snarled as it appeared on the field. (1400/400) "The side effect of this is, you get to special summon a monster from your graveyard, if you so desire."

"I'll take you up on that. I'll resummon 'Etoile Cyber'!" Alexis said. The ballerina took the field again. (1200/1600)

And for my Normal summon, 'Hardened Armed Dragon'." A disgusting looking dragon made of bones and muscle took the field. (1500/800). "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yuko said, the card appearing on the field.

"Three monsters," Rose muttered pulling at her lip. "Lot of things she can do with that, but now she's got a big problem."

"What?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Alexis's 'Cyber Blader' has three effects, and they are cumulative," Midori explained. "So Alexis's monster is now the strongest monster on the field."

"Told you Alexis was out of your league," Jasmine smirked at Rose, making her shoot a death glare at the smug blue girl. "I'm not even dueling you dumb bimbo!"

"You've made quite a big mistake, summoning all those monsters." Alexis stated. "My 'Cyber Blader' is virtually indestructible thanks to its effects. Not only can't it be destroyed by battle, but it's attack is doubled, and all your spell, trap, and monster effects are negated." (2100-4200/800) 'Cyber Blader! Attack Marshmallon with Whirlwind Rage!"

Marshmallon was cut to bits by Cyber Blader's skates. "But since Etoile Cyber isn't strong enough to attack any of your other monsters, I end my turn." Alexis noted.

"I draw." Yuko said. That'll help in the future. "I'll special summon another 'Gilasaurus' using its special ability." Another velociraptor took the field. (1400/400). You can summon another monster from your graveyard."

"I'm aware. I'll resummon 'Blade Skater!'" Alexis said. The ice skater came back. (1400/1500).

Yuko's heart was pounding. "_I hope this works." _I tribute all three monsters to summon 'The Wicked Dreadroot'!"

The ground shook and the pavement split open as a huge hand ripped its way out of the ground. The hand slammed the ground and pulled the rest of a huge demon armored in bone out of the fissure in the earth. (4000/4000)

"Oh my Ra." Rose whispered as she stared at the massive behemoth of a monster that had risen behind her friend.

"I don't think that's Ra," Midori answered as a cold sweat broke out over her body.

Syrus meanwhile had hidden behind the two, his face pale as death as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the monster that was unfurling its wings and glaring down at Alexis.

Jasmine and Mindy where holding onto each other for dear life, obviously terrified to even be near this thing.

"Oh, oh my Obelisk." Alexis muttered, struck by how evil this monster felt.

I

"Once Dreadroot hits the field, the attack and defense of all monsters except for itself are halved." Yuko explained, shivering. A purple fog gathered from Dreadroot's legs and spread across the field. Alexis' monsters cowered in fear. (1400-700/1500-750) (1200-600/800-400) (2100-1050/800-400)

"Oh no!" Alexis said.

Yuko collapsed to one knee. She didn't feel like herself. She never did when she played this card. Her hands shook and she felt sick to her stomach. Sick with fear. Still, her friend's future was on the line.

"'Wicked Dreadroot! Attack 'Etoile Cyber' with Fears Knockdown!" Yuko commanded. Dreadroot wound up a punch and smashed 'Etoile Cyber' into holographic pieces. (Alexis LP: 7000-3600) "I end my turn." Yuko concluded.

Alexis shivered as she drew a card. Did she even have a card in her deck that could stop this thing? Not while Yuko only had one monster. If she could get Yuko to summon another monster, she could play her 'Axe of Despair' card. If she draws it, that is…

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn." Alexis said.

"Holy Ra that thing is strong," Midori said looking at Rose. "Did you know she had that?"

"She said she had an attack reducing card," Rose said nervously. "Didn't say it was a monster."

A small noise caused Rose to look away from the duel for a second, scanning the area she thought she saw the air beside her duelbox distort for a few seconds before returning to normal. "Did you see that?" She asked her two companions.

"See what?" Midori asked rubbing her clammy hands on her pants. Syrus was still too scared to even respond.

"Nothing," Rose muttered looking back at the duel, though for some reason she didn't feel as scared. "Nothing at all."

"I draw." Yuko said. This was just what she needed.

"I play the spell 'Lightning Vortex!' Now by discarding a card, I can clear your field." Two bolts of lightning struck 'Cyber Blader' and 'Blade Skater', destroying them.

"But that means that-" Alexis said, and gasped at the implications.

"I'm sorry, but when you try to hurt my friends, you try to hurt me. 'Wicked Dreadroot'! Attack her directly with Fears Knockdown!" Yuko commanded. Dreadroot wound up another punch and it hit dead on. (Alexis' LP: 3600-0. Winner: Yuko.)

Yuko dropped to both knees as Dreadroot faded into the air, duel disk shutting off. She stared into space, not quite comprehending that she beat a student two levels above herself. As a few moments went by, her sick feeling went away.

"I...I did it?" Yuko asked, to anyone in the vicinity.

"Yeah, you did it Yuko!" Syrus cheered and confirmed.

"I did it! I did it!" Yuko cheered, slowly coming back to her senses. She got up and did a little victory jog, culminating in her hugging the hell out of Syrus and jumping up and down while still cheering. It was the happiest either had been all week.

"Woohoo!" Rose yelled grabbing her friend in a bear hug. "Thanks for saving my useless ass."

"That was some very impressive dueling," Midori said with a proud smile.

"Thanks. Don't give me too much credit though, I sort of just winged it." Yuko admitted, and then got rather serious. "But seriously, none of us should talk about this."

'Sure," Rose said. "-But I don't know if Tweedledum and Tweedleidiot over there will keep it secret," She said pointing at Jasmine and Mindy.

Yuko turned to them. "As exciting and frightening as it was, you CANNOT talk about what happened here tonight. 'Wicked Dreadroot' is a very special card, and it would be on the hit list of any card bounty hunter. Many of which would shoot me, you two, and anyone else who has any other connection to it in the back of the head in the shower to get it." Yuko said. She was mostly lying, but anything to protect her secrets.

"Umm sure totally!" Jasmine said nodded rapidly. "We'll keep it a secret!"

"I appreciate it." Yuko nodded. "And Alexis?"

"Alright, I won't back out. Rose gets to go free." She said.

"Let's go, you useless lesbian." Yuko said.

"Shut up," Rose muttered with an over exaggerated pout as she crossed her arms.

"So guys I have a question," Syrus said once they left the blue dorms.

"Yeah?" Yuko asked.

"What's a lesbian?" Syrus asked. Yuko cut Rose off before she could say anything.

"A lesbian is a girl who likes another girl romantically." Yuko explained.

"Oh." Syrus replies, and then it sank in. "Oh…"

"Yep," Rose said with a smirk. "What are you thinking about Syrus?" She asked watching her friends face get redder and redder.

"Nothing!" Syrus shrieked. And everyone had a good laugh.


	4. Duel 4: Unfair Advantage

**Sekhmet: Yuko partially gets over herself and Gits Gud.**

**Susano-o: Also Rose takes even less Obelisk bullshit than normal and reveals her love of the Chappelle Show, Spongebob, and random forum questions. **

**Sekhmet: And we sow the seeds for a trend of evil spirit possession. How unfortunate. **

**Susano-o: At least they don't help her cheat like other possessing spirits do (Millenium item users are all cheaters and Joey and Kaiba are the only real duelists in the main cast don't me.) **

**Sekhmet: Stop ruining my childhood. I'd threaten to sic Don Thousand on you but he can be beat with an MST.**

**Susano-o: Anyway on with the show.**

Duel 4: Unfair Advantage

In a not so shocking twist of events, Yuko was fast asleep while Rose was doing push ups on the carpet.

"THIS WAS A MISTAKE!" Yuko shouted, still asleep.

"Yes it was," Rose said putting in her headphones. "Going for my run!" She yelled leaving the room.

"1 2 3 4! We Are Cells at Work! 1 2 3 4! We Are Hataraku Fuu!" Rose yelled as she ran around the island. "Kyō mo hakobu yo sanso sanso! Karadajū no sumi kara sumi e! Dakedo hirokute maigo maigo! Tedasuke sareteru hataraku saibō! Sā ikou!" She yelled as she passed a few Ra yellows, making them stare at her like she had grown a second head. "Hataraku zo! Hataraku zo! Mainichi Mainichi shugyōchū Ooh!"

Rose continued her run around the campus till she was met by an odd site, the card shop owner Ms. Dorothy trying to shove her car up the slope to the main campus building. "Hey let me help you!" Rose yelled getting behind the car and shoving as well.

"Oh thank you!" Ms. Dorothy said happily as the two of them managed to get the car up the slope.

"No problem," Rose grunted as the majority of the weight was on her. "Next time though, check the gas gauge," She joked with a chuckle.

...

Yuko was silent for the rest of her sleep, up until her alarm rang.

"Get outta my BRAIN!" She growled, before trying to smack the alarm. It was too low, however, and she slammed her hand into the side of her bunk, waking her up. She screamed in the pain it caused her.

Yuko saw that no one was in the room, she jumped on the chance to brush her hair out.

Yuko practically sprinted out of bed and grabbed her hairbrush. She ripped her beanie off, letting her waist long braid, tipped with a half foot of purple fall down her back. Her feathery front bangs shone a golden yellow in all directions because it was really frazzled from being kept under a beanie all hours.

Unfurling her braid, she tenderly brushed it out, then re-wove it. She piled it back into her beanie, and stuffed her bangs in as well.

With that done, she opened her notebook to study a combination of Midori's and her own notes. The advancement exams were today, although she had no plans on going up a dorm.

"I'm so fresh!" Rose yelled throwing open the door to her room from after her shower. "And I'm ready to duel!" She yelled dressing herself for the day. "Wonder who I'll be up against?"

"Hopefully no one out of our leagues." Yuko responded, not looking up from her notes. "Easy enough for you, though."

"Oh yeah," Rose said looking through her deck. "Come on, time for the written exams!"

Yuko flinched. "Yeah…" She murmured, grabbing her bag.

"What's wrong Yuko?" Rose asked crashing into her chair and rolling backwards towards Yuko.

"Eh, written tests are and I have a bad history, is all." Yuko explained.

"Oh come on," Rose said ruffling her friends beanie. "No one cares about the written test, it's all about the practical!" She whispered conspiratorially. "That's why I wanna get it over with already!"

"I don't know. Why would they have two tests if only one mattered? Yuko argued.

"For the smart kids and kids not going into the dueling profession obviously," Rose explained.

"Rose it somewhat right," Midori said from the doorway. "Passing either will allow you to move onto the next dorm level," she explained. "However," She said glaring at Rose. "That doesn't mean you neglect the written exam."

"Still, that means it's important." Yuko said. "Knowledge is power, after all."

"Fine," Rose said sarcastically getting up from her chair. "Well come on you two we got to get Syrus!"

"I hope he's in a better frame of mind than I am." Yuko said.

Unfortunately, Syrus was not in a better frame of mind. He was praying to Slifer to let him go to Ra Yellow.

"Slifer please let me move on to yellow, red is a terrible color!" He prayed. "N-not on you though, it looks good on you!" He quickly backtracked.

"Syrus," Chumley said from his bunk. "A photo isn't gonna help you pass."

"He's right," Rose said from the doorway. "Slifer helps those who help themselves!" She yelled grabbing the smaller boy and picking him up to her eye level. "Are you a man or a duelist?"

"A-a-a duelist?" Syrus stuttered.

"Louder!"

"A duelist!" Syrus said.

Rose walked outside and held Syrus out facing the main building. "Shout it to the campus! What are you!"

"I'm a duelist!" Syrus shouted.

"Yes you are!" Rose yelled turning him around again. "So go out there and duel your heart out!" She yelled setting him down on the ground. "Now go make me proud," She said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am!" Syrus shouted, and took off running towards the classrooms.

"Was that really necessary?" Yuko asked. "I mean I know he's a timid guy but…"

"He's a good duelist, he just needed a good kick in the ass," Rose said proudly. "And if I have to literally kick him in the ass to bring out his potential I'll do it."

"Well alright then. We should get going. We don't want to be late." Yuko said.

…

"'Burstinatrix' attack Shrek with Flare Storm," Rose muttered as she nuzzled her head into her arms, having finished her exam a few minutes ago.

"_Well it's good for her that she already finished her test, but what am I gonna do?"_ Yuko thought, looking at one of her last questions. "_Alright, just calm down and think for a second."_

The question at hand was "What does this card do?", and it had a picture of Riryoku. Yuko knew what Riryoku did; it halved the attack of one monster on the field and gave the lost points to another monster. The problem was, Yuko couldn't connect the answer with the image of the card.

Panicking, she wrote down an answer that was almost right: "It halves your opponent's life points and gives those points to you." And moved onto the last two questions, which were both multiple choice.

"Pencils down students," Professor Banner said a few minutes later. "Please turn in your exams."

Yuko sighed in relief, and stood up. She pushed Rose's head in an attempt to wake her up.

"This is my swamp now!" Rose yelled slamming her hand onto the table as she shot to her feet.

"You sure have interesting dreams." Yuko said, test in hand. "Time's up, we gotta turn in our tests."

"Huh?" Rose asked scratching her head. "I just sleep duel, what's odd about that?"

"I've just never seen it is all." Yuko said, starting down the stairs.

"Oh well," Rose said with a shrug she said following her down front.

"So what now?" Yuko asked after handing over her test.

"What else?" Rose smirked. "We get those new rare cards!" She yelled before grabbing Yuko's hand and charging through the doors, despite the fact class hadn't been dismissed yet. Yuko made a surprised noise as she was dragged out the door.

"We're not supposed to leave yet!" Yuko said when they were out in the hall.

"Students are allowed to leave class in emergencies," Rose quoted running towards the card shop.

"This is NOT an emergency." Yuko argued. While the prospect of rare cards was interesting, rare did not always mean powerful or worth the effort.

"Uh yeah it is," Rose countered smacking a random blue student out of their way to avoid slowing down. "Out of my way douchebag!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Woah!" Yuko exclaimed, looking back to see if that student was ok. They were. "Rose, this is excessive enthusiasm! You're gonna get in trouble!"

"What he was just a blue?" Rose asked whirlwinding another blue out of her way. "It's not like they matter."

"They're still people though. They can be troublesome but they're still people." Yuko said. She couldn't help it, she was empathetic.

"Them being people is debatable," Rose muttered as they finally reached the card shop, where she leaned against the metal security door to catch her breath. "Ha! I am first in line! And no one is going to tell me otherwise!" She shouted to the empty hall.

Yuko was struggling to catch her breath and stick loose hairs back in her beanie. "They're not even open yet, we're too early."

"They're open," Rose said glaring at the empty hallway behind Yuko. "They're just getting ready, and I'm not gonna miss it, I saved up for a month for today, I will get a new card to add to my deck!"

"Good luck. I probably won't find anything, but it's always nice to look." Yuko said.

Rose smiled before turning to glare again at the hallway. "It's time," She whispered into the eerily silent hallway.

"Time for what? Why did you say that so-" Yuko started, but soon felt the rumbling of a massive amount of footsteps. She pulled down her beanie, making sure it was extra secure.

"Hold the line!" Rose yelled digging her heels into the ground.

"Oh Ra!" Yuko shouted, bracing herself against the door. Dozens of students burst into the room and gang rushed the metal door, banging on it when they could. "Rose, I'm scared!" Yuko shouted over the chatter, narrowly avoiding a fist that would have slammed into her face.

"Fuck! Your! Couch!" Rose yelled kicking people back.

"Rose, they're gonna take my beanie!" Yuko shouted. "They think it's a card pack!" No one actually thought that, but Yuko was paranoid with all the hands close to her head. One accidental grab and her whole reason for coming here was moot.

"Back, back you hungry hand, back!" Rose yelled with a well placed kick to the grabby french student's hand. Yuko crouched so she could get away from the hands trying to bang the door. She clutched her beanie for dear life.

"Oh no you don't!" Rose yelled grabbing Yuko and bringing her back beside her. "Hold the line!"

"They're gonna hold my head in their hands at this rate!" Yuko argued. "Not in a romantic way either!"

"It's just like fighting second graders!" Rose yelled. "Just bottleneck them and start kicking!"

"This is NOT like that one forum question! These second graders are full grown teens!" Yuko argued

"Same principle!" Rose yelled kicking one of them in the thigh, causing him to collapse onto a few others.

"It's not the same! These are adult bodies, they're harder to take down!" Yuko shouted.

Rose didn't respond, she just continued to kick till the sound of footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall.

"Alright kids," A thick southern voice yelled out "I got your rare cards right here!" He yelled holding up a briefcase.

With a chanting of "CARDS CARDS CARDS", the aisle cleared. Yuko scrambled to get out of his way, Rose moved slightly over to let him under, but was back into her original position a second later.

The students cheered. The metal door opened up…

And inside the briefcase was a single packet, clearly not cards. A few students questioned the lack of their promised cards.

"What is this bullshit?" Rose yelled.

"You know how it is. First come, first serve." The clerk said. "And he got here first," she said pointing to the nearby man in a long trench coat.

"Yes, and I bought them all," The man said chuckling.

"Ok number 1!" Rose yelled angrily. "I was here first so how was he allowed underneath the door! Number 2, is he even a student, if not why is he here?" She yelled accusingly. "And number 3, the guy literally just dropped these cards off, so you should have opened the door before this jackass was able to snatch them all up!" She yelled. "I for one won't stand for this! And I know these people won't either!" She yelled pointing at the crowd.

The crowd looked around for a second, before swiftly descending on the remaining card packs like a pack of wild animals. "Oh well fuck you all then!" Rose yelled shoving her way inside. With a lack of anywhere else to go, Yuko pulled down her beanie and pushed her way inside as well.

Chaos was an understatement. Everything Yuko saw was a flurry of hands, foil packs, and Yen. She got elbowed a couple times just attempting to find Rose.

"Which one of you assholes just bit me!" Rose yelled as she was thrown against the wall. "I will shove my boot up your ass!"

"Rose are you there? I can't see you through the foil packaging!" Yuko called out. "This mob is crazy! We need to get out of here!"

Rose said something almost indistinguishable from the screams of the crowd.

"I don't care if you find a card that's the lynchpin in an Ojama mirror match! You don't play Ojamas! It's not worth it at this point!" Yuko had to scream over the crowd.

"Oh fuck this," Rose muttered forcing her way out of the shop. "I will remember this!" she yelled into the crowd. Yuko got out of there as well, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"We should come back later." She offered.

"Ugh," Rose groaned. "Everythings gonna be gone!"

"I doubt EVERYTHING'S gonna be gone. They'll have to have something no one else wanted." Yuko said.

"Not with exams coming up," Rose grumbled. "Everyone is gonna clear this place out."

"Still, people were fighting tooth and nail in there. If you go back in you could get really hurt." Yuko argued.

Rose snorted, but sat down on the ground and waited for the place to clear out. When the store became much more navigable, the two walked back in. The shelves where empty.

"This is all my fault…" Yuko said, clutching the sides of her beanie.

Rose blew out a sigh of annoyance as she navigated the destroyed card shop. "Scuse me," She said to the clerk. "Do you have any packs left?"

"Yeah," she said looking around under the counter and coming back with one pack.

"A single pack…" Yuko said.

Rose blew a strand out hair out of her face. "Take it," she muttered. "I don't have the money to buy it."

"Then I'll give it to you." Yuko said, stuffing a fistful of Yen coins into Rose's hand. "You've been waiting for this, you take the pack."

"No I refuse," She said stubbornly.

"Take it, I don't need it." Yuko insisted. "Besides, whatever's in there could be a cornerstone for your deck. I don't run anything that specific, so finding a card for my deck is gonna be harder."

"My deck is consistent enough," She said crossing her arms so Yuko couldn't get to them. "It's your money."

"And I want you to have it." Yuko insisted.

"And I don't want it," Rose insisted back.

"Well no one wins then." Yuko said.

"No I win!" Rose smirked as she grabbed the coins and put the down the back Yuko's shirt.

As Yuko hopped around trying to get the coins out the back door of the shop opened and the other clerk came out.

"Oh hello deary!" Ms. Dorothy said smiling at Rose.

"Hello again Ms. Dorothy," Rose said with a wave as Yuko finally managed to dislodge the coins. She bent over and stuffed them back in her coin purse. Real mature of Rose to pull that one.

"Hello Ms. Dorothy." Yuko greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Ms. Dorothy asked.

"We were waiting in line for the new cards to get released but got caught up in the mob." Yuko explained.

"We didn't get a single card!" Rose groaned sadly. "And now all the packs are gone too!"

"Well there's one left…" Yuko said, a little irritated that Rose wouldn't just take the pack and her Yen.

"Not a single one left!" Rose said dramatically. Yuko gave her a deadpan look. "Empty!" Yuko got more and more frustrated as Rose went on. "The dark void of no cards!"

"Such a thing does not exist." Yuko said.

"An endless void of nothing but duel spirits and no cards!"

"That's not a thing." Yuko said, rage starting to creep into her voice.

Ms. Dorothy giggled as she watched Rose's overly dramatic display. "Well don't tell anyone this," She said smiling. "-But I always keep a few card packs in the back for helpful student's like you," She said rifling around behind the counter and handing a pack over to Rose. "Consider it a gift for helping me earlier today," She said happily.

"Oh," Rose said taking the pack. "Well thank you," She said with a big smile.

"What did you do to earn this favor?" Yuko asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh she helped me push my car up a hill this morning," Ms. Dorothy explained happily.

"Looks like kindness pays off." Yuko said.

"It's really nothing," Rose said blushing. "Anyone would have done it."

…

"Looks like we've got an hour left till the practical exams." Yuko noted, glancing at her PDA.

"Yep," Rose said nodding.

"Now listen you two," Midori said with her hands on her hips. "I expect you two to do well in these duels," She said smiling. "You two are good, and I know you have the skills to advance, so go out there and beat whoever they dare to throw at you!"

"Hell yeah!" Rose yelled fist bumping the air.

"I'll do my best, Midori." Yuko said.

….

"Ms. Muto, you will be dueling Mr. Princeton," Crowler said smirking.

Yuko gulped, and stepped forward. "With all due respect sir, there must be some mistake. We're two levels apart." She said timidly. "Surely you don't think I could take on one of your Obelisk Blues."

"Hmm yes normally I wouldn't let degrade of my Obelisk's by making them duel a Slifer," Crowler said ignoring Rose's glare from the nearby field. "But since you and your slacker friend have already dueled one, I felt it was only fair," He said smirking. "After all, pitting another poor Slifer up against you two would be unfair to the poor student," He laughed. "Hope you both got some of today's rare cards so your decks are up to snuff," He said casting a side glance at Yuko. "Though in your case, I know you already have a very rare card in your deck."

Yuko froze. How did he know about Dreadroot? That duel was- of course. There were probably security cameras all over the school. Yuko started to breathe heavily. She felt like a hand was closing around her throat. This isn't what she planned for. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Hey Yuko what's wrong?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"They know about Dreadroot. No one's supposed to know. He's only for serious situations. This isn't what I planned for." Yuko said, her voice shuddering.

"Welp too late to switch decks now," Rose shrugged. "You're gonna have to roll with it."

"People will be after him." Yuko said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"People will piss themselves looking at him," Rose argued back.

"And then they'll want that power for themselves." Yuko said. "Rose, I don't know if I can do this."

"Yes you can!" Rose yelled in a tone that made Syrus from the stands flinch in remembrance. "And if anyone comes after you I'll kick their ass myself!" She yelled. "Now I'll help you, first puff out your chest!"

Yuko took a shaky breath in, and her filled lungs, puffing out her chest.

"Now say tax exemption!" Rose yelled making Crowler, Chazz, and Rose's opponent raise an eyebrow.

"Tax exemption!" Yuko repeated, somehow already feeling more confident.

"Now you must acquire a taste for, free-from jazz!" Rose declared.

As Yuko and Rose assumed inquisitive poses, Syrus dug out a boom box that Rose has given him and pushed play. A loud blast of intense jazz echoed throughout the stadium.

"Syrus where did you get that?" Bastion asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rose, she said if I didn't do this she'd punch my shins," Syrus said turning red as the crowd started staring at him.

"Ok Yuko you're ready!" Rose said giving a beaming grin and a thumbs up as she returned to her duel.

"_I can do this. People are gonna poop themselves at the sight of Dreadroot." _Yuko thought to herself, stepping up to the field. "I apologize. I'm ready, sir."

"Umm yes," Crowler said looking between Rose and Yuko with an odd stare. "Anyway, begin!"

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first. I draw." Yuko said. Hmm. Not the best hand to start with, but it'll do.

"I set this monster and two more cards face down and end my turn." Yuko said. The lump in her throat was returning, but she repressed it.

"What a waste of a turn. I draw." Chazz sneered. "_Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler." _"Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Mallet!"

A small mallet with angel wings appeared on the card as the spell activated. "All the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck. Then I shuffle and redraw the same amount of cards. Pretty cool, don't you think?" He taunted.

"_I suppose."_ Yuko thought.

"Hey that's one of the rare cards!" Syrus yelled from the stands. "How did he get it?"

"I have a hunch a certain doctor isn't playing fair," Bastion said looking over at Crowler, who appeared to be on nearly hopping out of his seat in anticipation.

"And it comes in handy when I'm looking for this! 'V-Tiger Jet'! Sharpen your claws for Attack mode!"

A jet with animal features burst onto the field, claws extending. (1600/1800)

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of 'Frontline Base'! It lets me summon a level four or lower union monster from my hand this turn! And I have just the one! I play "W-Wing Catapult in Attack mode!"

A double cabin spaceship appeared on the field. (1300/1500)

"Gentlemen, start your engines! Now merge!" Chazz declared. Without the use of a 'Polymerization', the two mechanical monsters stacked on top of each other, making a new monster.

"All right! VW Tiger Catapult!" (2000/2100) "But I'm not done yet, cause he still has his special ability."

"Oh no." Yuko said.

"Oh no," Syrus whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz yelled. "By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into Attack mode!"

Yuko's facedown monster flipped up, revealing a very angry looking flying squirrel. (1000/100)

"So now after this Heat Seeker Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your Life Points are toast!" Chazz gloated, as Tiger Catapult fired a barrage of missiles, annihilating the squirrel. (Yuko's LP: 8000-7000)

"Well it's a good thing you got rid of him. When 'Nimble Momonga' is destroyed in battle, not only do I gain 1000 life points, but I can summon two more of him from my deck face down." Yuko said. Two cards stuck out of her deck, which she grabbed and placed on the board. (Yuko's LP: 7000-8000)

Chazz grit his teeth. "I'll finish up with one card facedown." he said, and a card appeared on the field.

"Oh no," Syrus said nervously. "Yuko has two monsters out."

"What? Why is that bad?" Bastion asked confused by Syrus's paling face.

"Her main monster," He whispered shifting down in his seat to hide himself.

"My turn. I draw." Yuko said. An electric shock type feeling went through her arm. She had drawn Dreadroot. "_Hello old friend. I'm sorry I got you wrapped up in this_." She thought.

"**You should be," **A voice growled lowly in the back of Yuko's head. "**-But not for that, you should be sorry you are so weak." **

"_Yeah, I am pretty- excuse me what? Have I finally had a mental break or something? Who is that?"_ Yuko thought.

"**No, you have not had a breakdown yet you weakling," **The voice answered with a dark guffaw. "**Though I hope you do soon, so that I may go to a more deserving host." **

"_Well then what's happening? Is someone in the crowd a telepath, have I developed schizophrenia or something?"_ Yuko thought.

"**Foolish mortal child," **The voice boomed in Yuko's head. "**You knew from the insolent brat that possessed your weakling of a brother what I was when he gave you that card." **

It was then that Yuko remembered how she got Dreadroot in the first place. Yugi had headed across town one day with little information given. All she knew was that Tea, a childhood friend of his, had been in trouble. When he finally came back, he looked like he had been in horrible shape.

He told her everything that had happened. Someone had taken over the KaibaCorp building and was trying to resurrect Pegasus using Tea as a living battery of sorts. At least, that's how she had interpreted it. The next day, he had gifted her a card. It was the very same card that she had just drawn.

"_You were alive in there this entire time?"_ Yuko asked.

"**Of course not you foolish girl," **Dreadroot responded with a growl. "**That brat masquerading as a pharaoh thought with the power of his false Gods he could destroy me and my brothers forever," **Dreadroot said laughing loudly. "**All that brat succeeded in doing was severing our current connection to this accursed mortal plane through that boy with delusions of grandeur," **He explained as Yuko felt his card's eyes seemed to turn to look at her. "**-But now we have a new connection," **He said vaguely as his card seemed to smirk at her before she blinked at its artwork returned to normal.

"_Ominous, but ok."_ Yuko thought. She honestly didn't know how else to respond.

"**Do not take that tone with me you pitiful mortal!" **He roared blasting Yuko with his fear aura. Yuko felt like a giant hand had just squeezed her soul to the point of bursting. She'd never feared for her own life before. She couldn't even scream, instead she fell to her knees and clutched her head. "**You think you can talk to me like that?" **He boomed in her ears. "**I am Dreadroot! The Wicked God of Fear and Terror! You are a lowly mortal who I could crush under my fist if I so desired!" **He yelled slamming his fist down before letting off his aura.

"_With all due respect, what do you want from me?!"_ Yuko asked.

"**I do not want anything from you," **Dreadroot responded. "**The very fact I have to interact with you sickens me to my very core, but until a more worthy host comes at takes me from you, my soul shard will remain tethered to your weak soul," **He said casting a sideways glance at Rose. "**I wonder if I can convince her to take me, that little furball of a spirit protecting her would be eradicated if I could unleash my full power upon it," **He said with an evil chuckle.

"_I don't know about full power, but if you're looking for someone or something to fight, I've almost got all the pieces I need to summon you to the field."_ Yuko noted absentmindedly.

"**I know," **Dreadroot growled. "**I am in your empty head, but fine summon me if you dare, maybe my aura will actually kill you this time," **He laughed darkly.

"_Yeah, maybe."_ Yuko said, laughing a bit despite herself.

"**Well?" **Dreadroot asked. "**What are you waiting for?" **

"_Right. This'll take a couple turns and bank on a trap, please bear with me." _Yuko said.

"**Not that you weakling," **Dreadroot growled. "**Why are you waiting to end this conversation?" **

"_I can do that?" _Yuko asked, making Dreadroot laugh and shake his head. "**Your brother was even more foolish than I thought," **He laughed. "**He never taught you about your mindscape, that does explain the lack of protection in your empty head," **He said activating his aura for a few seconds making Yuko shake. "**We are talking in your mind, time moves much slower here, in the real world, you have just drawn my card." **

Yuko was suddenly thrust back to reality. So she guessed this was NOT like ending a Skype call. She looked down at Dreadroot. She was going to have to talk to him about her brother later.

"I place a monster face down, as well as a face down card. I end my turn." Yuko said.

"Ready for round two you Slifer slime?" Chazz taunted. Despite having the power of free form jazz on her side, which would have nullified his taunts anyway, what Yuko just went through made Chazz' insults seem like nothing.

"Because my 'X-Head Cannon' is! And thanks to Frontline's magic, so is 'Z-Metal Tank!'"

Two huge machines teleported onto the field. (1800/1500) (1500/1300)

"Now I play my face down card, 'Call of the Haunted'! It allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard! And I choose the 'Y-Dragon Head' that I discarded with my Catapult's special ability!"

A mechanical dragon rose from the grave. (1500/1600)

"And now I combine them all to create 'XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The three monsters flew up and combined their parts to create an amalgam of a monster. (2800/2600)

"Not good," Syrus said nervously.

"Indeed, Chazz now has two incredibly powerful monsters on the field," Bastion said looking at the field. "Yuko is in for quite the fight."

"But wait, there's more! Actually, less. They say that two heads are better than one, but I have to disagree."

"_Don't you do it…"_ Yuko thought.

"Especially when the one in question is the ultimate 'VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!'" Chazz called out. Both his monsters combined further to create something akin to a Megazord. (3000/2800)

"Makes those little squirrels look like fur rugs, at least they did." He sneered.

A whirlwind picked up around one of the Nimble Momongas, and it disintegrated off the field.

"_Oh, that's not good."_ Yuko thought.

"Oh no!" Syrus yelled.

"Oh no," Bastion said nervously.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz yelled. "Oh I'm sorry, didn't I mention VWXYZ's special ability? Once per turn, I can target one card on your field and banish it! And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see his attack!"

"I won't see it yet. I activate the trap card Threatening Roar! This card makes it so you can't attack this turn." Yuko said. The card flipped up and let out a booming roar across the field.

"That bought her a turn," Bastion said looking at the field. "But if she doesn't deal with that mechanized menace soon, she'll be done for."

Alexis looked down from the skywalk with a glare. "_This is a complete mismatch!" _She thought. "_Chazz's deck is full of those rare cards, how can Yuko fight back if she doesn't know what she's fighting?"_

"I end my turn." Chazz grumbled.

"I draw." Yuko said. That's a good one.

"I special summon 'Gillasaurus' from my hand using its special ability." An angry velociraptor teleported onto the field, snarling. (1400/400) The downside of this is that you can special summon a monster from your graveyard if you wish." Yuko said.

"I don't need help from a Slifer slacker, but I'll take it, one more monster to blow you away with." Chazz sneered. "You're lucky I don't have any monsters in my graveyard to summon."

"Ok. I also use 'Monster Reborn' to bring back 'Nimble Momonga' and tribute all three monsters to summon 'The Wicked Dreadroot'!

"**Finally!" **Dreadroot roared in happiness. "**Now, lets see if I can make you a proper duelist!" **

"_What does that mean?"_ Yuko said, a bit spooked at the ominous phrase.

Dreadroot laughed as a cold feeling washed over Yuko. "**Lets see if you can handle this." **

The entire stadium started shaking. The floor crumbled and a huge hand ripped out of the ground. The lights shuddered, and turned off. It pulled out a huge demon armored in bone, wings unfolding and dwarfing VWXYZ. (4000/4000)

"Evil maniacal laughter!" Yuko shouted, and cackled.

"Hey what happened to the lights?" Rose asked looking around before looking over at Yuko's field. "Oh it's that thing again," She said shrugging. "Oh well, my turn then."

Syrus had already dropped to the floor and crawled under his chair when he saw Yuko's third monster appeared, and now he was thanking his lucky stars because the stands around him had erupted into a mixture of mass confusion and stunned silence. People were actually running for the exit while others were huddling together to try and hold themselves together. Bastion meanwhile had managed to get over his fear long enough to run down the stairs to get closer to the arena. "Bastion what are you doing!" Syrus yelled from his hidey hole.

"I must analyze this monster up close!" He yelled back.

"Don't do it Bastion!" Syrus yelled. "It's not worth it!" But Bastion had already reached the edge of the arena and was now contemplating jumping down into it to get even closer.

"When Dreadroot hits the field, the attack and defense of all monsters on the field except for itself are halved!" Yuko shouted over the screams and general chaos, though she would have screamed it anyway. A purple fog pooled at Dreadroot's legs and expanded outward. (3000-1500/2800-1400)

"H-how did a slacker like you get a card like that!" Chazz yelled taking a few steps back as Dreadroot loomed over him.

"Insolent whelp! You say that I am a slacker, but I am a greater duelist than you will ever be!" Yuko roared. "Dreadroot! Attack with Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot reaches over and picked up VWXYZ and held it in his fist. He crushed it like a paper cup. (Chazz' LP: 8000-5500)

Yuko giggled and swayed. "I am feeling it."

"You've lost it," Chazz growled looking at his next card, which caused him to break out into laughter. "You're in for it now Slacker, I play 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon' now I'll use its effect to banish your Dreadroot, say bye bye chump!"

A whirlwind started to form around Dreadroot.

"I activate the trap card 'Divine Wrath'! This puts a stop to your pathetic tin soldier's effect and destroys it!"

A bolt of red lightning shot down from the rooftops and disintegrated VWXYZ.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," Chazz said nervously.

"Hey Yuko you ok over there?" Rose asked walking away from her duel, her opponent for some reason had stopped playing a few turns ago.

Yuko cackled madly. "Never been better."

"Ok then," Rose said walking over back to the stands and taking Bastion's previously occupied seat. "Hey Syrus," Rose said looking under the chair. "Are you ok?"

"No," Syrus whined nervously.

"Do you want me to hold you?" She asked clearly seeing her normal methods wouldn't work on him.

"Yes," He said crawling into Rose's lap and curling into a ball.

"There there," Rose said calmly. "Just lay back and think of England."

"I draw!" Yuko said. Her card was irrelevant to the situation. "Dreadroot! Attack directly with Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot swept the field with an open handed slap. (Chazz' LP: 5500-1500)

"Hey Chazz give up!" Rose yelled from the stand as she continued to pet Syrus like a scared puppy.

"I end my turn." Yuko said.

"I play 'Chthonian Soldier' (1200/1400) and end my turn," Chazz said with a sneer.

"I draw!" Yuko said. "What a pathetic last move. Dreadroot! Attack with Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot smacked Chthonian Soldier into the ground, and if it were real, it would have left an awful splatter of blood and guts. (Chazz' LP: 1500-0. Winner: Yuko)

"You are a third rate duelist with a fourth rate deck." Yuko boomed. And as she turned to exit and Dreadroot gave back control, she stumbled and regained her footing.

"Whoop," Rose yelled from the stand. "I'd say that was a win!"

Yuko broke out into the fastest run she ever ran and booked it to the bathroom.

"**Well, you did not disappoint me as much as I thought you would." **

Yuko was hunched over a toilet, vomiting harder than she ever had before.

"**You are still a weakling though." **

"Yeah." Yuko said, and lurched forward again.

Dreadroot laughed as he let his host puke her guts out before fading into the back of Yuko's mind. Yuko didn't return to the stadium for a good half hour.

"Well that was nice," Rose said picking Syrus up and throwing him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Well let's go back to dorms then," She said walking out of the stadium, ignoring the pandemonium around her.

…

"So I saw what happened at the exams," Midori said evenly.

"Please don't be mad at me Midori, I didn't mean to short out the power grid!" Yuko pleaded.

"Its ok," Midori said pulling Yuko into a hug. "I also heard you passed your exams."

"Yeah I passed, but I gave a lot of people too good a scare." Yuko said.

"Well then they'll think twice about dueling you now!" Midori said happily.

"I would hope so." Yuko said.

"Chillin' out with your crew in the school yard!" Rose sang as she threw open the door. "Findin' trouble never lookin' too hard!" She yelled directing that last line at Yuko. Yuko just gave her a tired glance. "Well back at class, they never taught us this! Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss!"

"Hi Rose." Yuko said tiredly.

"We passed!" Rose yelled grabbing her two roommates and spinning them around.

"Rose, I don't feel well." Yuko said.

"Oh you're fine," Rose said patting her head. "You just need a good night's sleep."

"Yeah you're right." Yuko said, and climbed into her bunk.

"So that brings me to another question I have," Midori said with a kind smile and a 「Menacing」aura. "Why are you two still here, if you passed?"

"Eh, red is a better color," Rose said trying to play it cool despite the cold sweat down her back.

"I don't think I need to move up." Yuko said. "Besides, I'm most at home here."

"Well then," Midori said not breaking her smile. "I'm gonna have to train you two even harder than before," She said making Rose pale. "I think a nice jog around the island at 4:00am is just what you two need!"

Rose groaned and banged her head against the beds. "Kill me," She whispered.

"Kill me first." Yuko murmured.


	5. Duel 5: Into the Shadows

**Sekhmet: I like bending the rules in circumstances of very little consequence. **

**Susano-o: Does anyone even remember Titan? And be honest. **

**Sekhmet: I don't, and I wrote for him. That's the problem with one off villains. **

**Susano-o: Anyway on with the show. **

Duel 5: Lost in the Shadows

"When she woke up there was the doll, just sitting there at the foot of her bed, and when she reached over to turn on the light, it vanished, and the last thing she hear was the clicking sound of the doll's mouth, and the woosh of a swinging axe," Rose finished with an evil cackling laugh. "So how was it?"

"Eh, kinda cliche." Yuko said.

"Well I got fucking 'Malice Doll of Demise'!" Rose yelled holding up the card she drew. "What else could I gonna tell but a haunted doll story?" She yelled turning to Syrus. "You thought it was scary right Syrus...Syrus?" She asked looking around for her missing friend.

"He's on the ceiling," Chumley said pointing at one of the low hanging beams.

"Syrus get down from there," Midori said hands on her hips.

"No!" Syrus whined not revealing himself.

"Fine," Midori said with a shrug. "Don't blame me when the creature in the rafters gets you," She said cryptically.

"AHHH!" Syrus yelled falling down from the rafters back into his seat.

"Ok he's back," Rose said turning back to Yuko. "Ok so as I was saying, what other story could I tell?"

"I dunno. It's appropriate for a four star monster." Yuko said. She pulled a card. 'Alien Mars', level 3.

"Alright, I guess I can crank out a level 3 story. Once upon a time, there was a woman and her husband. The woman was beautiful and kind, but the husband was cruel and jealous, paranoid too. One day, the husband and wife were out to market, and a male coworker of the wife had a simple work conversation with her. When the couple got home, the husband flew into a rage, accusing her of cheating on him. She denied this, but he didn't believe her. As punishment, he split her mouth open with a knife and then killed her, asking her who would think she was beautiful anymore. To this day, she can be seen wandering the streets of cities at night, wearing a surgical mask. She will approach people walking alone and ask them a simple question: "Am I pretty?" If you answer no, she'll kill you with a pair of giant scissors. If you answer yes, she'll take off her mask, revealing her horrible, still bleeding Glasgow smile. If you answer no, she'll kill you with her scissors. If you answer yes, she'll cut your face so that you have her grin." Yuko told her story with an ever growing grin, which ended up resembling the woman from her story. She threw in a creepy chuckle on the last word of her story.

"That's just an urban legend!" Rose yelled getting on her chair and dramatically pointing at Yuko. "You copied it!"

"It's an urban legend, everyone who's ever told it copied it. That's why it's a three star story." Yuko said.

"You failed the point of the game!" Rose yelled. "You need to make your own story!"

"We never established that the story needed to be an original work. The two rules were 'draw a card and tell an appropriately scary story.'" Yuko rebutted.

"Oh my Ra I can't even with you!" Rose yelled grabbing her head. "Syrus you agree with me right?" She asked.

"Can we just have our hot chocolate now?" Syrus whined from under the table. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Sure." Yuko said, getting up and grabbing some instant cocoa packets from the tray. She carried them and the cups of water over to the table and distributed them, along with spoons.

"Well guess this game is over," Rose muttered grabbing her mug.

"Oh that's a shame," A voice called out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" Yuko said, holding her spoon as menacingly as one could hold a spoon.

Syrus's response was less tempered as he screamed loudly and threw himself into Midori's arms. "Protect me!"

"Not Licious!" Chumley yelled falling backwards out of his seat.

Rose held out a random chair in front of her as a weapon. "Identify yourself!"

The dining room door slid back and Professor Banner followed by Pharoah. "Hello students," He said smiling. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"Good evening, sir." Yuko said, returning the spoon to her cup. "I think the only one you didn't scare was Rose, unfortunately."

"Oh well," Banner said sitting down with a smile. "Ah I want to join in on the fright feast," he said chuckling. "May I have a turn?"

"Not again..." Syrus whined, bracing himself for another scary story.

"Sure Professor," Rose said with a smile. "Hopefully it'll wash the taste of that awful last story out of our minds," She said throwing a glance at Yuko, who just smirked. She knew she was right, she didn't have to argue. "Just draw a card, the higher the level the scarier it has to be."

"Well then," Banner said grabbing his card. "Let us take a look," Flipping the card over revealed the level 12 'Five-Headed Dragon."

"Oh this is gonna be good," Rose said smirking.

"Umm I think I'm gonna go to bed," Syrus said trying to get out of Midori's lap, only to face plant into Yuko's.

"Yeah I gotta get up early for breakfast," Chumley said nervously.

"Well then," Banner said smiling. "I guess you don't want to hear about the abandoned dorms," He said eerily.

"Oh please Professor," Midori said crossing her arms. "Everyone knows that's just a rumor."

"Ah yes," He said adjusting his glasses to blind out his eyes. "But all rumors have to start from somewhere."

"What's the story?" Yuko asked.

"Well people say there's an abandoned dorm on the edge of the island, originally it was a dorm for special students, but a tragic accident caused several students to disappear under mysterious circumstances," Banner explained with an eerie smile.

"How did they disappear?" Rose asked leaning in to listen closely.

"Nobody knows, that's why it's a mystery," Banner said cryptically. "But the rumor was, they were experimenting with shadow games."

"Shadow Games?" Yuko asked. She had heard about those through her brother. From what he told her, they were unorthodox games that wagered your very soul.

"Yes, shadow games," Banner repeated. "They're games played with strange rules and very real consequences, the most famous were the ones that were created by the mystical Millenium Items."

"What are those?" Rose asked getting closer to her dorm head while simultaneously casting a large smirk at Yuko. Yuko looked at her with a worried look.

"The Millenium Items are a set of seven items used by the ancient Egyptians to protect Egypt," Banner explained. "-But they could also be used for evil, including bringing people into Shadow Games."

"Oh interesting," Rose said smiling broadly. "What did they look like?"

"Well most of the illustrations are lost," Banner said sadly. "-But we do know they all had the symbol of an eye of them."

"So these kids went missing in the dorm? How come there's been no investigation?" Yuko asked.

"Oh there was," Banner said. "But nothing was found, it was like they had vanished into thin air without a trace," He said before standing up and walking to the door. "Well I have papers to grade," He said with a smile as he left. "Enjoy the rest of your night students!"

"Good night sir." Yuko said, and yawned. "It's about time I get going too."

"Yeah me too," Rose said standing up. "I have some research to do!" She said setting her chin on Yuko's shoulder. "You know, about the Millenium Items," She smirked.

"Sure." Yuko said. Honestly she was a bit too tired to care.

….

"_Second renaissance…" _Yuko thought, trying to write notes and listen to Professor Banner at the same time.

"Bubbleman attack Kenshio with Bubble Blast!" Rose muttered snuggling deeper into her arm pillow. Yuko ignored her to keep writing notes. "Omae wa mou shindeiru," Rose whispered as the bell rang waking her up. "Nani!" She yelled looking around in a still half asleep daze.

"Class is over." Yuko said. She went to grab her bag, but in a clumsy move, she knocked her water bottle onto her notes. "Oh no!" She yelled, frantically picking the book up to avoid getting it further soaked.

"Oh damn," Rose said with a hiss as she looked at her friends bag. "Your notes are trashed."

"Well at least it wasn't my unconscious mind this time." She said, haphazardly throwing the book to the side and booking it to the bathroom to grab some paper towels.

"I'll get Syrus's notes," Rose said walking over to the boy. "Hey Syrus old buddy," She said sweetly. Syrus was immediately scared. "Ummm h-hey Rose!" He stuttered.

"So Yuko needs your notes," Rose said with a smile. "Think we can borrow them?"

"S-Sure of course!" Syrus said practically throwing the notebook in Rose's hands. "I'll come get it later tonight!" He yelled running out of the room. Rose was confused by this reaction.

Yuko came back with a large ball of paper towels. "What's with Syrus? Did he spill water on his notes too?" She asked, looking over to where he usually sat. After seeing that she was wrong, she started mopping up the water.

"No he ran off for some reason," Rose said scratching her head in confusion. "All I did was ask for his notes?"

"Weird. There's a photocopier in the library right?" Yuko asked as she finished mopping up the water.

"Yeah," Rose said walking towards the building. "So Yuko old buddy old pal old friend," Rose said with a smile. Yuko raised an eyebrow at the new monikers. "Can you help me with a project later on tonight?" She asked giving Yuko massive puppy-dog eyes that went unseen under her sunglasses.

"What kind of project?" Yuko asked warily.

"Just some independent research for Banner's class," Rose explained with another begging face. "I just need more people to cover more ground."

Yuko didn't get it, but then she thought about the night before. "This doesn't have anything to do with the abandoned dorms does it?"

Rose sputtered. "What!" She said in an overly dramatic tone. "Of course not!" She said waving her hand dismissively. "Whatever would give you that idea?"

"You seemed very intrigued by what Professor Banner said last night about them." Yuko said, her eyes narrowing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rose said crossing her arms. "It has nothing to do with the fact I was right and Yugi and everyone else with those strange items seem to have magical powers and now it's confirmed," She said smirking.

Not again with sticking her nose where it didn't belong. "Professor Banner said it himself, besides the eye, all illustrations of the items were lost. They exist only as a concept now." Yuko said, walking to the nearest trash can and throwing the shrunken lump of paper towels away.

"And like he said, all rumors start from somewhere," She said back. "So I'm gonna find the source, maybe I can get even get one myself," She said thoughtfully.

"_Yeah if you wanna get burnt alive."_ Yuko thought. "If there's any residual magic left there or something, you're gonna get yourself maimed or killed." Yuko said, in a reluctant agreement to go with her.

"Oh so you do believe in them," Rose said smirking. "After all, why would you make a comment like that if you think it's all fake?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's more like I'm scared to NOT believe in them." Yuko said. "I live my life by Occam's Razor, but there are some things it just doesn't cover."

"Well it doesn't matter!" Rose yelled excitedly. "I'm gonna solve the mystery one way or another!"

"And I'm being dragged into it too." Yuko muttered. "Let me photocopy Syrus' notes and return his book, THEN you can drag me into your craziness."

"What are you talking about?" Rose said smirking. "Syrus, Chumley, and Midori are coming with us!"

"Because of course." Yuko said.

Little did they know that lurking in the shadows Dr. Crowler was waiting and smirking evilly.

"_My last two plans may have failed, _he thought. "_But this one will work perfectly! Either they'll be so scared they leave this school forever, or I can expel them for trespassing! _He laughed.

…

Deep in the bowels of Paradise City, an imposing figure had just finished a duel and was now looming over his defeated opponent. "Ok ok you win!" his defeated opponent pleaded. "Take anything just leave me alone!"

"What I want," The man said holding in a familiar looking pendant. "Is your soul!" He boomed as the pendant's eye glowed.

"No no have mercy!" His opponent pleaded even harder.

"Mercy?" The man asked. "What's that," He asked over his opponents screams of pain. "Rest in peace in the shadow realm," He laughed as his cell phone went off. "Speak...Duel Academy...tomorrow night...I'll be there," He said walking away into the night.

...

"I need you to frighted these two so much, the will leave this academy for good!"

"I'll do more than that, I'll banish them to the shadow realm."

"Well all right if you insist."

…

"Well you be a pessimist could say we're lost," Rose said waving her flashlight around. "Or you could be an optimist and say we found a couple places where it's not," She said smiling.

"We've been 'finding places' for over an hour, Rose." Yuko stated.

"Yeah guys I'm hungry," Chumley said from the back. "Can we stop for a snack break?"

"No," Rose said turning around with a dark smile. "Remember the last time we stopped? Syrus tried to run back to the dorms," She said gazing at the smaller boy she had tied to her waist. "And we can't have that now can we."

"Was tying my wrist together really necessary!" Syrus asked showing his roped together wrists. "I just wanted my notes back!"

"And you will get them back," Rose said crossing her arms. "After you help!"

"What was this 'project' at the dorms for anyway? Or was that just a cover so you could explore a derelict building with possible residual magic?" Yuko asked, already kind of knowing the answer.

"Rose do you really believe that rumor," Midori asked crossing her arms. "I told you all those missing students are on an international trip."

"A good cover up," Rose said walking backwards. "But clearly not true, and we're gonna prove it!"

Yuko sighed. "_I could be studying right now…"_

"Come on guys let's sing to keep our spirits up! Biru no tanima no kurayami ni (Spiderman)! Kiraritoi hikaru ikari no me (Spiderman)!" Rose sang loudly as they continued their trek through the woods. Yuko opted to sing 'Renai Circulation' in her head instead.

"Rose look ahead," Midori said pointing up the hill. "We found it."

Looking up everyone saw a derelict building hidden among the tree cover, the faded blue roof left no question about what it was.

"OH SO THE BLUE KID'S GET A NEW DORM BUT THE SLIFER'S DON'T!" Rose yelled throwing her arms into the air. "I am so fucking taking those Dorms the minute I beat Chazz!" She yelled. "Those stupid, arrogant, selfish….!"

"Ok we're here, didn't you have an investigation to do?" Yuko said, trying to get her attention.

"With a bucket of fish heads!" Rose yelled stomping forward towards the dorms, dragging Syrus along with her. "If I ever see Kaiba I'm going to shove his blue eyes cards right up his ass!"

Midori leaned in close to Yuko. "Does she do this often?" Midori asked. "I heard she had a temper, but this seems a bit much."

"Only when you pick the scabs." Yuko said. Even she was weirded out by her own choice of metaphor.

"Umm what scabs?" Chumley asked, this being his first exposure as well to Rose's infamous temper.

"She doesn't like the rich and arrogant. I don't know the whole story, but I assume she had some bad experiences with the group." Yuko said.

"Oh," Midori said turning to watch Rose who had stopped in front of the dorms but seemed to still be ranting to a panting Syrus. "Interesting."

"Yeah. I'm not the the grudge holding type so I don't really understand, but it's not my business anyway." Yuko said.

"Obelisk's are pretty arrogant," Chumley defended.

"**I enjoy her passion," **Dreadroot rumbled in agreement.

"_That's one way of putting it." _Yuko thought.

The three finally caught up to their friend, who had finally stopped ranting and was not inspecting the front gate of the dorms. "Keep out," Rose muttered reading the sign that was chained across the gate. "Must be some ancient forgotten language."

"That's English." Yuko deadpanned.

"Nope clearly indecipherable," Rose said crossing her arms. "Ah well it's probably nothing," She said continuing to look around till her flashlight beam hit a single red rose sitting beside the gate. "Huh that doesn't belong here," she mused reaching down to pick it up.

"Well it's been moved here, so it must belong." Yuko said. There was a snap of a twig nearby.

"Who's there!" Syrus yelled aiming his flashlight at the noise. "I have a belt and I'm not afraid to hang myself!"

His flashlight revealed Alexis, glaring at the group.

"Oh, hi Alexis." Yuko said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She said with an edge in her voice.

"Rose wanted to see the abandoned dorms," Midori said nodding her head towards the now stunned Rose who was still halfway towards picking up the rose.

"Well that's not very smart. Don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here?" Alexis warned.

"Umm," Rose muttered clearly still unable to process being around Alexis. "No?" She asked questioningly.

"Believe me, I know. Why else would they make this place completely forbidden? If they catch you here, they expel you." Alexis warned. "And leave that rose there."

"Ok!" Rose yelped jumping backwards and falling on her butt. "So what are you doing here?" Rose asked trying to maintain what was left of her dignity as she stood up.

"I have my reasons, that's why!" Alexis barked, suddenly hostile.

"Ok ok!" Rose said with a placating gesture. "We'll leave you alone then."

Alexis sighed. "Look, it's just that… one of the kids that disappeared here was my brother."

"Oh," Rose said softly. "I'm sorry," she said not knowing what else to say.

"It's fine, you didn't know." Alexis said, and walked off.

"Well," Chumley said after a few minutes. "That was awkward."

"Aside from that, now we know the magic is real." Yuko said, trying to steer the conversation anywhere but its current point.

"Oh right," Rose said remembering why they were here. "Lets go Mystery Inc.!"

"Can you untie me?" Syrus asked giving his best begging face.

"Are you gonna run away?" Rose asked with a creepy smile.

"Umm," Syrurs muttered looking anywhere but at Rose. "No."

"Fine," She said untying the poor boy. "But I'd stick close, wouldn't want ManBearPig to get you!" Rose sing-songed as she jumped the fence.

"Is that what the American Bigfoot is?" Yuko asked, legging it over the fence after Rose.

"No he's a ferocious beast that's half man, half bear, half pig," Rose explained.

"That's not possible," Midori said as she and Chumley stepped over the fence as well.

"Sounds like a Hibagon." Yuko noted.

"Come on guys!" Rose said angrily. "I'm super cereal!"

"You mean serious?" Yuko offered.

"I wonder what it tastes like?" Chumley pondered making everyone look at him warily. "Well not the man part! The BearPig part!" He defended.

"Wait up!" Syrus yelled scrambling over the fence. "I don't want to be eaten by ManBearPig!"

The five made their way inside looking over anything that caught their eye until they reached what they determined to be either the main dining hall or a ballroom near the center of the dorms.

"Holy shit even their older dorms where better than ours," Rose growled looking around the room. "I may bust out the carpenters tools and fix this place up."

"Are you kidding?" Syrus asked looking around. "This place is literally falling to pieces around us, at least our dorms are stable," he said swinging his flashlight around. "And what's with the stuff on the walls?"

"Do you think it has something to do with the shadow games?" Chumley asked nervously.

"Depends on whether or not the theme was intended." Yuko said. Her flashlight shone upon the murals depicting the Millennium Items. She lingered on the one depicting the Puzzle, and thought of her brother. Her brother and his spirit…

Yugi has told her about Yami, Atem as he had called the spirit in their final days together. He was a kind and gentle soul, but not unable to assert himself.

She had only met the spirit twice. The first time was in primary school. Much like her brother, she had been bullied in school. She didn't remember why, but children were cruel. They stole her school supplies and pushed her around. It was when she made the mistake of bringing her then favorite card, Gigantic Cephalotus, to school that she first met him.

Her bullies stole the card at their first opportunity and hid it in a place that only they could reach. Yuko has been in tears when she got home. Yugi had offered, Well more insisted that they go get the card back. Yuko didn't want to go at first, because the bullies were most likely still there, but Yugi had said that it would be easy.

As Yuko and her brother walked down the street to her school, Yuko became increasingly aware that Yugi wasn't acting like himself. He was quiet and had a look on his face that made her uneasy, but not frightened. She just knew that something was wrong with her brother.

The two retrieved the card from a high up cubby with little effort. However, Yugi asked her to stay in the classroom while he took care of something. She didn't know any better at the time, so she took the opportunity to play with the toys that she was never allowed to.

Eventually, she wondered where her brother had gone to, and wandered out of the classroom in search of him. She found him on the playground, her bullies running away in fear of her brother. She walked up to Yugi, and he turned to look at her.

For the first time in her life, Yuko was scared of her brother. He had an intensely scary face on, devoid of mercy. Once he saw it was his sister, however, the look softened considerably. He took her home after that, and it was never spoken of again. No one bullied her after that night.

The second time she met him, it was a few days before he left her brother's life. They met, and had a table duel. The spirit won, of course. Despite not knowing him very long, Yuko was sad to watch him go.

If she died here and now, maybe she would meet him again.

"Woah," Rose said shaking Yuko's shoulder. "You ok there? You've been staring off into space for like two minutes."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Yuko said, coming out of her trance. She took a single picture of the puzzle carving.

"You want that pendant?" Rose asked seeing where the light had been pointed towards this that whole time. "You can have it, I want that cool eyepatch over there," She said pointing towards the painting of the Millenium Eye.

"Eyepatch..?" She muttered, a bit confused.

"Yeah," Rose said raising an eyebrow. "What else could it be?"

"It's on a 2D plane, could be something behind it." Yuko said.

"What like an eye?" Rose asked with a chuckle. "That makes no sense, why would it be the one item that isn't just a thing you put on?" She pondered. "It would be the only permanent item."

"I dunno. There are exceptions for everything, right?" Yuko pretended to wonder.

"Well either way I'll take it," Rose said shrugging. "Or maybe that cool necklace over there," She said nodding towards the Millennium Ring.

"That's got spikes on it though. It's too clunky. What about that one?" Yuko asked, pointing to the Millennium Necklace.

"Does it look like I wear jewelry?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh look a photo," She said pointing her flashlight towards a photo of a man in an Obelisk Blue jacket. "Wonder who that is."

Suddenly a scream was heard from deeper in the dorms.

"That sounded like Alexis," Midori said worriedly.

"Oh no!," Syrus yelled hiding under a nearby table. "ManBearPig got her!"

"I don't think ManBearPig is a thing. Which way did it come from?" Yuko asked.

"Down there," Midori said pointing to a set of stairs leading to a dark basement. Rose wasted no time and quickly took off in a dead sprint down the stairs. "ManBearPig you'd better fucking start running!" She yelled angrily.

"It's not a thing!" Yuko huffed after her.

"Wait for me!" Midori yelled running after them. Chumley and Syrus looked at each other for a few seconds before realizing that it was probably safer with them than going back alone. "Wait up!" They yelled running down the stairs.

Rose barely heard her friends calling after her as she ran deeper and deeper into the depths of the building eventually running down what looked like a mineshaft build underneath the building that went on for what felt like miles till it opened up into a large cavern covered in strange symbols.

"Alexis!" She yelled enraged at seeing her friend seemingly passed out inside a coffin.

"She can't hear you," A voice laughed from out of nowhere. "She's far away, locked in the shadow realm."

Yuko panted hard as she arrived in the room. "What's this mineshaft doing here? Who's that guy?" She said pointing at the man who emerged from the fog.

"A dead motherfucker!" Rose yelled charging at the man, who seemed to teleport away from Rose's punch much to everyone's shock. "Stand still fuck face!" Rose yelled trying to hit the man who just avoided them all without losing his amused smirk. "I will stomp your ass so hard you'll have to grin to shit!" She yelled throwing another kick that he pushed away, causing her to lose her balance and topple over.

"As amusing as your attempts are," he said smirking. "You'll never defeat me and my millenium item," He said holding up the millenium puzzle. "And if you ever want to leave here with your mind intact, you'll have to beat me in a shadow game."

Yuko clenched her hands in anger. How dare this...creature take the Puzzle for himself. Actually, HOW did he do it? To do that, he'd have to go all the way to that tomb the Ceremonial Duel took place in, dig up the pieces and put it back together. She supposed that he COULD do all that but…

"I'll fucking duel you! Shadow game or not!" Rose yelled grabbing her duel disk. "Then you can spend eternity with my foot up your ass!"

"Rose! Hold on!" Yuko said, walking towards her friend.

"Why?" She yelled back. "This walking Hot Topic store kidnapped Alexis!" She ranted. "Why shouldn't I duel him?"

"Because you're trying to pick a fight with things you couldn't BEGIN to comprehend." Yuko said. "The Shadow Games put souls at risk, and if anyone's gonna do that, it'll be me."

"I don't care!" Rose yelled. "One, even if he could do a shadow game I'm not scared of some costumed freak!" She yelled holding up one finger. "Two, if anyone here's risking their damn life it's gonna be me!" She held up another finger. "And three he hurt Alexis, so he's gonna pay!"

Yuko was fuming. Something clicked inside her, and a terror aura kicked up. "I don't give a shit what you think. If you love Alexis so much, go watch over her while I Duel this heathen."

Rose took a step back in shock, but she growled and nodded. "Fine," She snarled looking over at the man. "But I still want a piece of him after you're done."

"You can tear him apart all you want after I'm done with him." Yuko said, and dug her duel disk out of her pack.

Rose hissed in satisfaction as she went over and pulled Alexis out of her coffin, the man tried to stop her but a blast of Yuko's terror aura stopped him cold. "Well," Rose muttered carrying Alexis over to the rest of her friends. "This is an awkward first date," She mused standing next to Midori.

"Well I guess you'll be my opponent then little girl," the man said with a smirk.

"Yes, now what is the name of the man who desecrated the ancient tomb?"

"You many call me Titan," The man said holding up his arm and activating his duel disk. "As for desecrating a tomb, the only tomb I know of will be the ones you will be in once I win and send your souls to the shadow realm."

Yuko engages her duel disk. "Not if I can help it."

"But you can't," Titan said smirking. "Now let the shadow games begin!"

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I draw!" Yuko growled. "I set two cards facedown and a monster. I end my turn."

"Prepare you fool to enter into the shadows. I summon 'Infernalqueen Archfiend' in Attack mode!" Titan declared.

A robed skeletal demon appeared on the field. (900/1500)

"_An Archfiend monster? Is he running some sort of weird burn deck?" _Yuko thought.

"As long as this card is on the field, during each Standby phase, I can increase one 'Archfiend' monster's Attack by 1000 until the End Phase!" He elaborated. 'Infernalqueen Archfiend' glowed with a purple light as it's Attack points rose. (900-1900/1500) "Go, my queen! Attack her facedown monster!"

'Infernalqueen Archfiend' fired a blast of fire from her palm. On the underside of the card was Marshmallon, looking goofy as ever (300/500).

"Marshmallon's ability activates! After Damage Calculation, if this monster was attacked and was face down at the start of the Damage Step, you take 1000 damage." Yuko said. Marshmallon bore its teeth and bit into Titan's shoulder before scurrying back to Yuko's field. (Titan's LP: 8000-7000)

"Well this duels gonna be a long one," Chumley said nervously.

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "-But if Yuko keeps stalling he'll burn himself out using those Archfiend cards!"

"That won't happen," Midori said plainly. "He'll get their field spell long before then, Yuko's gotta be careful, one wrong move and his Archfiend's effects will tear through her defenses like tissue paper."

"I draw." Yuko said. This 'Nimble Momonga' would be a good setup. But she had to make sure she had the final piece first, and this spell card would do the trick.

"I set a monster, and activate the spell 'Gold Sarcophagus'!"

A small golden box with a Wadjet Eye appeared on "the field. "With this card, I banish one select card from my Deck face up. Then, on my second Standby phase after activating it, it gets added to my hand." Yuko took a card from her deck and put it inside the box, and let it vanish into thin air. "I play one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw." Titan said, before hissing in pain as his Archfiend's effect activated (Titan LP: 7000-6500) but he then looked at his card and laughed. "I activate the field spell 'Pandemonium'!"

A golden light emitted from his duel disk as he inserted the field spell into its slot. Everyone shielded their eyes, and when the light faded, they found themselves in a vaguely threatening hellscape.

"Boo!" Rose yelled giving Titan a thumbs down. "This is boring looking! 4/10 do better!"

"Rose I know you're angry," Midori said annoyed. "But I would take this a bit seriously, he's definitely got some weird powers so stop pissing him off."

"This card doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules."

"No it doesn't!" Rose yelled and Midori smacked her for it.

"Now I don't have to pay any life points for my Archfiends, and if they're ever destroyed outside of a battle, I get to put another 'Archfiend' monster from my Deck to my hand that is a lower level than the destroyed card." Titan explained. "I know what you're thinking; you're little friend's fates are all but sealed. Well you're right."

A loud rumble came from behind the group, and their only exit closed behind a door with a demonic face on it.

"Ok I can get us out!" Rose yelled. "All I need is a roll of toilet paper and a stick of dynamite!"

"Rose please stop," Syrus whined nervously. "We're really in bad place right now."

"Syrus relax," Rose said smirking darkly. "He'll let us go once I'm through shoving his duel disk up his ass."

"That won't be happening." Titan laugher darkly, and took out what Yuko recognized as her brother's prized trinket. "Not after I intensify this Shadow Game!"

A bright light shone from the Puzzle, nearly blinding those who saw it.

"With the power of my Millennium Pendant, your fates are all but sealed!" Titan said.

Yuko held her arm out to shield her eyes. "_Maybe this was real… After all, what other hunk of gold in a pyramid shape can emit a light like that?"_

"**You really are as stupid as you look," **Dreadroot growled from inside her mind.

"_What?" _Yuko thought.

"**Oh come on," **Dreadroot growled. "**Look through your memories, that is not the same weapon that childish brat used." **

"_Weapon? I thought that the Millennium Puzzle just housed my brother's friend's soul." _Yuko thought.

"**Weapon, container of a brat's soul, it is all a matter of perspective," **Dreadroot responded.

"_But what you're saying is that's NOT the Millennium Puzzle?" _Yuko said, trying to phrase it politely.

"**No you intolerable waste of space!" **Dreadroot yelled activating his aura making Yuko shake for a second. "**That two bit carny could not control the power of one of those accused Millenium Items if one was shoved down his throat!" **

Despite the insults, Yuko felt more confident. "_Thanks for the tough love." _She said.

"**I simply did not want my card stuck down here for the next century like the last time," **He responded. "**Do not think I will not take over when you inevitably summon me again." **

"_Well, it IS my only strategy." _Yuko admitted.

"**I know," **Dreadroot laughed. "**I am in your head." **

"_Right." _Yuko thought and put herself back into the duel.

"Quit your bullshit!" Yuko barked. "We all know you're lying to get a rise out of us."

"I'm not lying at all." Titan said and smirked. "This Millennium Pendant gives me the power to pull you deep into the shadows, which will devour you soon enough."

"Really? Then if you possess the power you claim to have, you should know full well that there IS no Millennium Pendant!" Yuko claimed.

"Shock, horror," Rose deadpanned smirking at Midori who just glared back. "No one saw that one coming."

"What you claim to wield against us is called the Millennium Puzzle. And now that I've caught you in a lie, what's to say you're not just some out of work carny?" Yuko said, pointing a finger at him in a very "Ace Attorney" style.

"I'm not out of work. I could get my job at the fair back any time I want." Titan defended.

"Well you won't be getting your field spell back. I activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy it!" Yuko said, and played the card. A vicious typhoon kicked up and destroyed the field, leaving the room in its original state.

"Well that was boring," Rose said setting Alexis down and cracking her knuckles. "Come on everyone first I'm gonna beat this guy's ass, then we're going home."

"This Duel isn't over yet." Yuko said.

"Oh come on!" Rose whined as she dropped to the ground again. "Just wanna beat someone's ass in," She grumbled crossing her arms.

"You're not getting the chance," Titan said dropping a smokeball to conceal his escape. "This contract isn't worth it anymore," He said walking away to towards the hidden exit to the outside, when suddenly the runes carved into the walls of the cavern started glowing with an unnatural ethereally green light. "What?" Titan asked looking around. "What did you brats do?"

"Oh come on!" Rose yelled rolling her eyes. "Give it a rest with the cheap special effects!"

"I'm not doing this you little shit!" Titan yelled back as the shadows cast by the light seemed to start moving in closer to him and Yuko.

"Weird." Yuko noted, having nothing else to say.

The shadows then condensed around the two of them into a black sphere of chaotic energy. "Boo!" Rose yelled giving a thumbs down. "Stop it with the special effects!"

"Rose I dont think this is part of the show," Syrus said from his hiding spot behind Chumley.

"Yeah I think this is serious," Chumley agreed.

"Oh my Ra fine I'll go get her," Rose muttered walking into the sphere. When suddenly 'Winged Kuriboh' appeared beside her. "Ok that's a cool illusion," She said petting the little puffball as it let out a soft coo and nuzzled into her hand. "Oh so realistic," She said walking forward.

Yuko felt a squeeze on her innards. It wasn't the same as Dreadroot's aura, this was more all encompassing.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Titan asked.

"Don't act like you don't know." Yuko said. "You're the one with all the special effects here."

"I can't do something like this!" Titan said, legitimate fear in his voice. Little gray blobs rained down from the ceiling of the bubble, gaining vague monster like features. They swarmed Titan like bees attacking an invading wasp.

"Help, they're attacking!" Titan yelled as the blobs started swarming onto him.

"Hey Yuko!" Rose yelled as she appeared beside her friend. "Come on let's get out of this stupid illusion," She said crossing her arms as Winged Kuriboh floated around her keeping the little blobs at bay.

"Yeah hold on a sec." Yuko said walking over to the writhing Titan. Carefully picking around the blobs, she ripped the fake Puzzle out of his hand. "Won't be needing this anymore."

"Nope, now give me a minute," Rose said walking over to Titan and allowing Winged Kuriboh to clear them off his body.

"Oh," Titan said rubbing his face. "Oh Thank you! You saved me!" He said in happiness before Rose's foot connected with his shins...repeatedly.

"That's for stealing Alexis!" She yelled before walking back to Yuko. "Now we can go," She said smiling as the blobs surrounded Titan again.

"Yeah ok." Yuko said, and the two exited a small rift in the sphere.

….

After making sure Alexis was safe they handed her the photo they found and she confirmed was her brother. This make Rose nearly pass out from blood rush when Alexis gave her and Yuko a hug for saving her, the two groups made their way back to their respective dorm rooms.

"So!" Rose said with a giant smirk. "What was that about Millenium Items not being real or having magical powers!" She asked laughing.

"You've made your point. Stand back a bit." Yuko said. She whipped it around and smashed it on a rock poking out of the road. "Personal matter taken care of."

"What was so personal about it," Rose asked scratching her head. "I mean it's not like you know Yugi do you?"

"No, I don't. But my brother got wrapped up in Shadow Games. I'm not getting involved in that too." Yuko explained. Technically she wasn't lying about that, she just didn't mention who her brother was.

"Oh please that wasn't a shadow game," Rose said dismissively.

Yuko gave her a look that screamed '_This bitch is dumb.' _

"It was all smoke and mirrors," Rose shrugging.

"I dunno. I was in there and it felt like my organs were in a very slow hydraulic press." Yuko said.

"Told you, just hypnosis," Rose said turning around. "It was all in your head."

"Well there won't be any convincing you, will there?" Yuko said.

"Not until I get a real magic item in my hands," She said smirking.


	6. Duel 6: Duel or Death

**Sekhmet: We can all agree that this arc was stupid, can't we? It's corruption at its finest, at least. **

**Susano-o: No it's not, it just has a lot of filler, but at least we try to make it better. **

**Sekhmet: Yes we do. And speaking of it, let's begin! **

Duel 6: Duel or Death

The Slifer Red dorms were quiet in the early morning sun, as it was Saturday most of the occupants had chosen to take it easy today and slept in well past their alarm clocks. Even Rose and Midori who were well known as the earliest risers had decided to take a break from their normal routine in the hopes of catching up on some missing Z's from their previous night's adventure.

"You're finished Gordon Ramsay," Rose muttered snuggling into her pillow. "Your Hell's Kitchen field spell in no match for my Acid's special ability."

"Cocaine is really popular with uh…the same guy." Yuko muttered in her sleep.

A loud banging at the door sent Rose tumbling out of her bed. "For the last time I don't know where the lamb sauce is!" She yelled scrambling to her feet in a half asleep haze. Yuko remained asleep, mumbling something about Lou Bega. "Alright fine I'll get it," Rose mumbled as she stumbled over and opened the door. " If you're with the government or the church, get the fuck off this deck," She growled rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're with the Disciplinary Action Committee," A stern voice replied. "We're here for the three of you."

"The what and what the hell are you talking about," Rose hissed as she finally cracked opened her eyes, before being blindsided by sight of a beautiful women that her sleep deprived brain was convinced was a dream. "A very nice looking dream," She mumbled deliriously.

"You're letting the air conditioning out." Yuko mumbled through her pillow, still half asleep.

"Rose close the door please," Midori said softly rolling her back to the door.

"Ok ok," Rose muttered shutting the door on their guests and locking the door. "Stupid sexy dream woman," She muttered climbing back into bed.

Outside the disciplinary action committee was both confused and slightly angry at the audacity of these students. "Umm ma'am," one of them asked the Chairman, who was fuming at Rose's comments. "What should we do?"

"Bust that door down and drag them out!" She yelled. "I'll go get the other two!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" He yelled aiming a kick at the doorknob and busting the door down.

"Hey let me go!" Rose yelled as the committee members dragged her out of bed. "This is kidnapping Obelisk damn you when I get out of here!" She yelled as they threw her in the back of their van. "I will kick your fucking asses!"

"Help! Kidnapping!" Yuko shrieked.

"Rose why didn't you tell us who it was!" Midori yelled as she was dragged out, looking over her shoulder she could also see them escorting Chumley outside, and carrying a stiff Syrus under their arm.

"You're getting kidnapped too?" Yuko asked Syrus.

"This is not licious," Chumley said getting into the van, and then ducking when Rose was thrown back inside, this time with her arms and legs cuffed together. "Yuko they've disabled my ultimate move!" She yelled squirming like a worm on a hook. "I can't kick their shins like this!"

"What are we even in trouble for?!" Yuko asked.

"That will be explained at your trial," The Chairman said as Syrus was laid across her and Chumley's laps and the door was shut behind them.

….

"What suspended!" Syrus yelled nervously.

"That's what I suggested, you five trespassed into the abandoned dorms," The Chairman said looming down upon them from her massive tv screen, around her was also Chancellor Sheppard, Crowler, and the Head Exam Proctor. This made Rose fume at the amount of money that was wasted building this useless room. "An anonymous letter from one of our faculty members confirms it, you must be punished so an example is set for all students."

"But I'm a good noodle…" Yuko whimpered.

"Chancellor Sheppard," Midori said stepping forward. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh?"

"Yeah I got more than a few problems with this farce of a trial," Rose growled stepping in front of Midori.

"Rose calm down," Midori hissed but Rose ignored her.

"Number one!" Rose yelled. "Why is he here?" She yelled pointing at a smirking Crowler. "And not Professor Banner, you know our actual dorm head, number two so an anonymous letter supposedly from a faculty members is all the evidence you have against us because that is some weak fucking evidence," She growled shocking everyone with her language. "And number 3 considering how my and Yuko's reputations precede us, I wonder who would want to frame us for this," She said casting a sideways glance at an smirked Crowler, who's screen seemed to smoke a bit under her caustic gaze. "Yes we did go but we didn't even know it was forbidden! She argued. "We were just told it was abandoned and people disappeared!"

"Watch your language!" The Chairman yelled. "Fuck you!" Rose yelled back. "You dragged us here like a bunch of criminals without allowing us any defense!" She yelled.

"Now now everyone please calm down," Chancellor Sheppard said placatingly. "It is true it's not a rule on the books, but the dorms did have a sign saying keep out."

"Yes and I have evidence of one of their confiscated PDA's showing they clearly went inside," Crowler smirked as he started displaying photos ripped off one of their PDA's. "So they ignored the sign and broke the rules!"

Yuko gulped, and was filled with rage. The picture was of the carving of the Millenium Puzzle. "That's a breach of privacy!" Yuko said, not sure what it would gain, but deciding it needed to be said anyway.

"Warrant to search the suspect's for evidence," Crowler said dismissively. "So Chancellor Sheppard, I have an idea for how we can deal with these delinquents."

"What do you propose?" Sheppard asked.

"Since she seems so keen to speak for everyone," Crowler said smirking at a glaring Rose. "How about we put her and Syrus in a tag match against opponents of my choosing, they win and we forget this whole thing ever happened, they lose and they are all expelled!"

"_-But I'm terrible at this!" _Syrus thought screamed as he tried desperately to get his mouth working to argue against him being Rose's dueling partner.

"_Wait we're jumping straight from suspension to expulsion, are they really gonna let him get away with this?" _Midori thought angrily.

"_No more academy means no more eggwich's!" _Chumley thought fearfully.

_So they're just gonna put someone like Syrus against a couple of Blues like Chazz? He'll faint before his first move!" _Yuko thought, casting a fearful glance at her friend. "_And if we all get expelled, I'll likely never see him again!"_

"We'll not only do it!" Rose yelled. "We'll stomp a mudhole in their ass so hard we won't stop until we're wearing socks made of dried shit!" She yelled grabbing a still stunned Syrus. "Come on guys we got strategies to plan!" She ordered dragging him out of the room, forgetting about everyone else in the process.

"Rose, wait up!" Yuko said, and rushed to catch up with the two. The others quickly left but before she left Midori turned around and sent a glare at Crowler. "You know Dr. Crowler, I use to respect you, but this abuse of Rose and Slifer's in general has gone too far," She said. "Now you're putting us all at risk for your petty revenge, I hope you're never in a position where you need Rose's help because I can guarantee you'll never get it without some serious groveling," She finished before walking away after her friends.

….

"Rose how could you do that!" Syrus whined as he watched Rose tear apart her deck while everyone sat around thinking out strategies. "I'm terrible! I'll get you expelled."

"Syrus it's ok," Rose said smiling. "We can do this, and do you know why?"

"Why?" Syrus asked nervously as Rose stood up.

"Because me and you are gonna work out our kinks right here, right now," She said softly getting uncomfortably close to Syrus's ear.

"I need an adult," Syrus said scared as Rose's breath tickled his neck.

"I am an adult," Rose said smirking softly.

"Rose, you're scaring the poor boy." Yuko said. "Aren't you a lesbian anyway?"

"Oh fine ruin my fun why don't you," Rose said huffing. "And yes of course I am, but that's beside the point, we do need to work out our strategies, and the best way to do that is a duel!"

"Oh phew," Syrus said wiping the sweat off his brow before what Rose said clicked. "Wait what!?"

….

"Ok guys!" Chumley yelled from his place on the Slifer dorm's cliff, extremely high above his two friends.

"What?" The two yelled back not being able to fully understand him.

"What?" Chumley yelled back not being able to hear them either.

"Maybe we should get closer." Yuko suggested.

"Yeah I was gonna say," Midori said helpfully.

"Fine," Chumley said as the three made their way down to the two duelists.

"Ok Syrus!" Rose yelled from across the field. "You ready?"

"No!" Syrus yelled fearfully.

"Well too bad!" Rose smirked. "Lets duel!"

"Alright Syrus," Rose said with a smile as she drew her first card. "Let's do this, I play 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400) in attack mode!" She said as the monster appeared on the field from a lightning bolt in the sky. "Then I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"I guess it's my turn then," Syrus muttered drawing a card. "I'll set one monster then play one facedown card," He said setting the cards. "I guess I'll end my turn."

"Knowing Rose's deck, a defensive move like that is probably the best way to go." Midori said.

"It's what I would have done." Yuko said.

"Come one man," Rose said with a sigh. "Get excited this is a duel not a funeral!" She yelled drawing her card. "I summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman' (800/2000) in attack mode and then I'll activate my facedown 'Mask Change'!" She yelled as a mask appeared in 'Clayman's' hand. "Allowing me to sacrifice my 'Elemental Hero Clayman' and summon 'Masked Hero Dian' (2800/3000)!" She announced as 'Clayman' became encased in a rock that slowly became smaller and smaller till it became a diamond that then exploded into her new monster in a dazzling light show. "Dian attack that facedown Crisis Crusade!" 'Dian' kicked off the ground into a high jump and aimed her rapier at the facedown, then with a flash she teleported down to the ground with her sword impaled in the facedown card. The card then flipped up and a small anthropomorphic helicopter appeared.

"Once per turn my 'Gyroid' (1000/1000) isn't destroyed by battle," Syrus explained.

"Good move," Rose said smiling. "-But I still have Sparkman and he'll attack again with static shockwave!" She ordered as Syrus's 'Gyroid' was fried by Sparkman's lighting. "I'll end my turn here then."

Syrus gulped as he drew his next card. "I play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards," He said drawing. "And then I'll play 'Steamroid'(1800/1800)!" he yelled as the anthropomorphic train appeared in a burst of steam. "And now I'll attack your 'Sparkman' and when 'Steamroid' attacks he gains 500 ATK (1800-2300/1800), go 'Steamroid' Steam Slam!"

'Steamroid' hunched over and charged forward with a burst of steam to punch Sparkman with it's wheel hand (Rose LP: 8000-7300). "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"That was a good move." Chumley said.

"Yeah, I don't see Rose take damage often." Yuko said.

"Nice move Syrus," Rose smirked as she drew her next card. "-But now your monster is open for mine and I know about 'Steamroid's' second effect," She said. "For now though I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Elemental Hero Bubbleman' and 'Elemental Hero Bustinatrix' to form 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' (2500/2000)!" She yelled as her monster appeared on the field in a burst of freezing air and ice. "Now then Dian attack 'Steamroid' (1800-1300/1800)!"

"I play 'Supercharge'!" Syrus yelled. "When you attack one of my monsters and all mine are machine-type 'roid' monsters I get to draw two cards!" He yelled as Dian's rapier impaled 'Steamroid' (Syrus LP: 8000-6400).

"Nice move," Rose said smiling. "Now Absolute Zero attack directly with Instant Freeze!"

Absolute Zero held his hand out and Syrus was hit with a blast of freezing cold air (Syrus LP: 6400-3900). "I'll end my turn there."

Syrus whined as he dropped to the ground and started scratching through the dirt. "Ok I'm just gonna sit here and play in the dirt," He said softly. "It's all I'm good for."

Yuko frowned. "_This isn't the time to pull a me." _She thought.

"Syrus you got this!" Midori yelled. "Just calm down and think your moves over!"

"Syrus I swear to Ra," Rose growled. "The duel isn't over till the last card is played!" She yelled. "So draw your card!"

Syrus whined as he drew his card, Rose could see his eyes widen slightly as he looked at the card, but she could also see he was having a very heavy debate within himself as well. "I set one monster and place two card facedown and end my turn," He said after a minute of debate.

"Really?" Rose said drawing his card. "Ok then," She said with a shrug. "I play 'Form Change' this allows me to switch out a 'HERO' fusion monster with a 'Masked Hero' of the same level with a different name," She explained. "So 'Absolute Zero' will be come on back to me, and when he leaves the field all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed, 'Absolute Zero' activate effect Frozen in the Moment!" She yelled as 'Absolute Zero' left the field in a flash of light and a massive ice wave destroyed all of Syrus's monsters. "And now come on out 'Masked Hero Acid (2600/2100)'!" She yelled as her hero appeared on the field in a column of water with a high pitched trumpet sound. "And now his effect activates, destroying all spell and trap cards on your side of the field and burning your monsters for 300 points off their Attack for each one," Acid pulled out his gun and shot two blasts at Syrus's face down cards. "Now Acid attack directly with Blue Strike!"

Acid aimed his gun at Syrus and fired a blue beam of light at Syrus (Syrus LP: 3900-1300) and then Dian attack directly Crisis Crusade!" (Syrus LP: 1300-0)

"Well that was quick," Chumley said callously.

"Good duel guys." Yuko said.

"No it wasn't!" Syrus yelled stomping his foot. "I was terrible and I'm gonna make us lose and be expelled!" He shouted grabbing his hair and pulling hard. "You should have gotten another partner!"

"Syrus I wanted you as my partner," Rose said walking over and crossing her arms. "Me and Yuko can't duel together because of Dreadroot, Chumley and me don't know a thing about each other, and they would never let Midori and me duel," She explained. "So you were my first choice."

"Well it sounds like I was your only choice!" Syrus argued back. "I'm the worst and I'm dragging you down!" He yelled. "I don't deserve to be here!" He yelled before running away.

"Syrus get back here!" Rose yelled but stopped when she realized the space he ran through was too small for her to get through. "Obelisk damn it what is wrong with that boy!" She yelled stomping her foot.

"I'll go after him." Yuko said, and booked it after Syrus.

"That kid has no fucking confidence!" Rose ranted.

"Well what do you expect?" Midori asked. "He's related to the number one duelist in the school."

"What are you talking about he's not related to me," Rose said raising an eyebrow.

Midori boggled at that statement. "Do...Do you really believe your own hype?"

"I am the hype," Rose said confidently.

"...Anyway," Midori said after a few minutes. "His brother is Zane Truesdale."

"...who?"

"Fourth year Obelisk?" Chumley asked. "Top ranked student at the school."

"He sounds like a douche," Rose responded. "And he probably smells, but since apparently he's the cause of all of Syrus's problems that means I'm gonna have to punch his shins," She said determined.

Midori and Chumley looked at Rose like she was insane before shrugging as the three walked back to the dorms.

….

Syrus pulled the blanket tighter over his head "_I can't do this. I'm gonna cost Rose the match and get all of us expelled!"_

A knock came from the door. "Syrus, it's Yuko. Let me in."

"No! I'm nothing but a burden." Syrus said.

"No you're not! If you don't let me in, I'm gonna find a way in. You know I will!" Yuko said, jiggling the doorknob violently.

"No!" Syrus yelled, and crawled into the back of his bunk.

"If you don't, I'm going to punch your shins!" Yuko said. She heard a whimper from the other side, and Syrus cracked the door open. Yuko stuck her fingers in the crack and pried the door with more force than necessary.

"Syrus, I don't know how to say this other than you are not the worst duelist I've met. Far from it, actually." She said. "_Weevil might hold that title…"_ she thought.

"Of course I am! I'm nothing but a burden to Rose." He argued.

"No you're not. You made some good moves out there." Yuko said.

"But I still lost! And if I lose, we all lose!" Syrus insisted.

Yuko sighed. "Look, I'm going to show you my biggest secret as a vote of confidence." She said. She peeked out of the room to make sure nobody was around, and then locked the door behind her. She sat both her and Syrus down on the rug and took her beanie off. Her braid fell out and the spherical hair clip that held it together at the end thunked on the floor.

"No offense, but how is elaborately dyed hair going to help?" Syrus asked.

Yuko's eye twitched. "_Elaborate dye job…? He completely missed the point!"_

She stuffed her hair back into her beanie. "The point is, that even the best of us have confidence issues. It's nothing to worry about. You're going to be fine, and any thought you have saying otherwise doesn't matter."

Syrus didn't understand. -But he nodded anyway. "Ok I understand," He said softly.

Yuko pat him on the back."There we go." She said, and walked back to her dorm.

"Yeah I understand I need to leave," Syrus finished as he started crying.


	7. Duel 7: Duel Me, Bitch!

**Sekhmet: This is really the first episode where the plot starts changing pretty significantly.**

**Susano-o: We start trying to help Syrus, poor boy needs it. Also we didn't make up the Blue kids throwing water on Rose, they did that to Jaden in the original episode. It's astonishing how little we had to change to make the Blue dorm look like assholes, they really got away with a ton of stuff they shouldn't have. -But we explore that more in a later episode. **

**Sekhmet: Indeed we do. With that in mind, on with the show!**

Duel 7: Duel Me Bitch!

Rose was a women on a mission as she prowled the halls of the duel academy main hall in search of one student in particular.

"Where are you you smelly douche canoe," Rose muttered as she sent her death glare at any Obelisk Blue she passed for Zane, eventually finding her way into the school cafeteria. "I know you're here somewhere," She growled as she surveyed the place, before finally finding Zane sitting surrounded by his friends at a corner table. "There you are," She smirked evilly as she stalked over to him. Zane's friends quickly noticed and warned him just as Rose reached his table and slammed her hands down in front of him.

"You!" She yelled. "Duel me! Right now!"

Zane's expression didn't change as he took another bite from his lunch. "No."

"You act like I'm giving you a choice," Rose growled getting in Zane's face. "So get your duel disk, get your deck, get to the arena, and duel me already!" She yelled.

Zane glared. "No," He said standing up and walking away.

"You act like I'm gonna let this drop!" Rose yelled following Zane out of the lunchroom and towards his class. "Now duel me you self righteous prick!"

"No," Zane said stopping outside his next class. "Now leave me alone."

"No fuck you!" She yelled back. "I will stand right here until you get out of class!" She swore as she stood her ground.

Zane didn't respond, opting instead to ignore her and continue walking inside. "Don't worry I'll be right here when you get out!" Rose yelled.

…

"_And this knot should keep the raft together."_ Syrus thought. "_No one's gonna care if I leave. They'll be better off without me anyway." _

…

True to her word, Rose was right there after Zane got out his class and continued to pester him all throughout his day, even sending him over 700 emails ordering him to duel her. Eventually Zane had had enough and tried to escape to the supposed safety of his dorms, Rose tired to follow but was stopped and confronted by a few other Obelisk Blue third years.

"Beat it Slifer Slime!" One said.

"You don't belong here, and never will." The second snickered.

"I feel like I'm in a fucking time warp," Rose growled rubbing her forehead. "Just let me in you assholes, I need to pester Zane some more," She ordered shoulder checking one of the blue's out of her way.

In response, the other chucked a bucket of water onto Rose and laughed it up. Unaware of the horror they were about to experience.

Zane sighed in relief as he sat down on one of the common room couches, today had been a long day. He had to give it to that girl, she was persistent, but he wasn't going to give her what she wanted.

A scream of pure rage was his only warning before the window behind him exploded in a shower of glass as a body went sailing through. "Fuck you!" Rose screamed from outside the dorm. "You piss-ants want to fuck with me!" Rose yelled stepping through the broken window and picking up the now bleeding boy. "I'll rip your goddamn head off and shove it down your throat!" She yelled spittle flying everywhere as she shook the unconscious boy like a ragdoll.

The other blue, seeing what happened to his friend, tired to make a break for it, unfortunately for him Rose's vision in her fits of rage is based on movement and she quickly pounced on him like a lioness hunting a gazelle. "I will beat you!" She yelled grabbing the body and literally dragging him by the collar behind the dorm building.

"No no no please!" The boy babbled as Rose dragged him towards the dumpster.

"Shut the fuck up!" Rose yelled opening lid and throwing him inside. "Know your fucking place trash!"

While on the outside Zane's face hadn't changed, internally he was shocked at this girl's violent display.

"And as for you!" Rose yelled pointing at Zane as she jumped through another window. "Duel me you son of a bitch or I will shove Chazz's ego down your throat!"

Zane didn't understand how she would do that, but wasn't gonna take the chance. "Ok," He said nodded.

Rose smiled broadly. "Great!" She said happily. "Meet me at the bridge at sunset!" She said throwing herself out another unbroken window. Leaving the Obelisk Male dorms with three broken windows, two unconscious students, and a thoroughly confused Zane who had watched it all unfold.

"Now to go get Syrus," Rose said happily. "I wonder what he's doing right now?"

…

Syrus was paddling out on his raft, he thought of his friends. "_I guess I'll never see Yuko again."_

"Syrus!" Rose yelled from the shoreline. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I'm rowing away! I'm nothing but a burden and you don't need me!" Syrus exclaimed, looking back at Rose.

"Syrus get back on the island right now!" She yelled stomping her foot.

"No, you're just gonna punch my shins!" Syrus yelled back.

"You're damn right I will now get back here!" Rose threatened.

"No!" He yelled.

As the two went back and forth for a little the rest of their group found their way down to the shoreline.

"Rose I heard what happened at the Blue Dorms," Midori said glaring. "Now what's happening here?"

"Syrus won't get back on the island," Rose growled.

"Did you try threatening his shins?" Yuko asked.

"Did I try threatening his shins of course I did!" Rose yelled taking off her jacket. "Syrus I'm coming out there!" Rose yelled jumping into the water and swimming out to him, as Rose was much stronger she got there rather quickly. "Give me your shins!" Rose yelled grabbing Syrus and dragging herself onto the raft, a raft not designed to hold the weight of two people that fell to pieces as soon as Rose got on top.

"Help I can't swim!" Syrus yelled as he floundered about.

"You can't swim and you tried to float away!?" Rose yelled grabbing the boy and swimming the two of then back to shore. Yuko waded into the water, and realized something.

"This water is waist deep…" Yuko said.

Rose stopped swimming at this and stoop up as well, dragging a wet Syrus up with her and chucking him onto shore. "Now for your shins!" She yelled punching him in the shins...repeatedly.

Alexis and Zane watched this from the bridge in confusion. "What is going on down there?" Alexis asked.

"Honestly I don't understand anything about that girl," Zane said with a sigh.

…

After the beating of Syrus's shins, the group made their way to the bridge where Zane and Rose's battle was to take place. "Alright Syrus," Rose said throwing the bruised boy onto the sidelines, Zane glared at this but didn't comment. "Watch as I prove that the things your brother told you where all a bunch of bullshit," She smirked activating her duel disk. "Because I think it's time I stop holding back."

"Well well well," Zane deadpanned. "Been awhile since I've been slumming," He said activating his duel disk. "Let's duel."

"This'll be interesting." Yuko said.

"You mean it'll be a massacre." Syrus whined.

"Don't be so sure about that," Midori said crossing her arms. "I've gotten close to beating him a few times, and Rose is damn good," She said with a proud smile. "She can do this."

"All right then," Rose smirked drawing her card. "I play 'Fake Hero'!" She yelled playing her card. "This allows me to special summon an 'Elemental Hero' monster from my hand, but it returns to my hand during the end phase, so I summon 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500)!" She yelled as her monster appeared on the field. "And when she's special summoned I get to add a 'Change' quick play spell to my hand," She explained adding the card to her hand.

"She's already setting up for a good move." Alexis said.

"Yep, that's not looking good for Zane." Yuko said, recalling hazy memories of Rose's duel with Chazz.

"Finally I'll summon up my Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400)," Rose declared summoning her electric charged hero to her field. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn, now 'Shadow Mist' returns to my hand," She finished smirking. "Your move douchebag, lets see if you're as good as everyone said you are."

Zane nodded. "My move," He said drawing his card. "Now I'll special summon 'Cyber Dragon' in attack mode (2100/1600)."

"Woah, that's a rare card." Midori said.

"What? Why's that?" Chumley asked.

"Nobody knows, but Zane's the only one I've ever seen use them." Midori said.

"And he's gonna use them to destroy Rose," Syrus whined.

"Now I play the 'Mystical Space Typhoon'," Zane said playing his card. "Destroy the card on the left," he ordered. A mystical whirlwind quickly destroyed the card. "Finally I'll have 'Cyber Dragon' attack your Sparkman, go Evolution Burst." Cyber Dragon reared back and let loose a massive blast of blue fire.

"Go 'Masked Change'!" Rose yelled activating her face down as Sparkman became covered in Cyber Dragon's flames. "I sacrifice 'Sparkman' to bring out my 'Masked Hero Koga'!" She yelled as her new masked hero appeared on the field in an explosion of golden halos, dispersing Cyber Dragon's flames like they were nothing (2500/1800)," Now the real fun begins," Rose smirked. "Koga's a hero I was waiting for a special occasion to break out," She explained. "First he gains 500 attack for each monster you control (2500-3000/1800) there's more, but that's all you need to know for now."

"That's a new one." Yuko said.

"Yeah, and it looks like it's packing quite a punch." Alexis said.

Zane nodded. "Fine then, I play 'Different Dimension Capsule'" He said as a sarcophagus rose from the ground. "It lets me remove from play one card from my deck and then in two turns I get to add it to my hand," He said dropping the card in the sarcophagus that quickly disappeared back into the ground. "I'll place one card face down and that's it."

"Then it's my turn," Rose smirked drawing her card. "First I play E-Emergency call to add an 'Elemental Hero' from my deck to my hand, and now I'm gonna summon him go 'Elemental Hero Stratos'!" She yelled as her monster appeared on the field in a tornado of destruction (1800/300) And when he's summoned I can use one of his effects to destroy spell and trap cards on the field up to the number of 'Heroes' on the field, so say goodbye to your face down, go Typhoon Boom!" She yelled as Stratos's turbines spun up and blasted Zane's facedown with a high speed blast of air. "Now I play 'H-Heated Heart' this gives my Koga another 500 attack points (3000-3500/1800)!" And now for the fun part, I use Koga's special ability by banishing one 'HERO' monster from my graveyard I can reduce the attack of one of your monsters by its attack until the end of the turn," She explained banishing her 'Sparkman'. "Go Koga Joker Strange!" Koga summoned a halo between his hands and threw it at 'Cyber Dragon', locking him into position (2100-500/1600). "Now 'Koga' attack 'Shining Calibur'!" Koga's blades extended out as he rushed forward at full speed, slicing 'Cyber Dragon' in two (Zane LP: 8000-5000). "Finally 'Stratos" attack with Tornado Strike!" Strato flew forward and send a huge air wave at Zane, who didn't even flinch at the powerful force (Zane LP: 5000-3200). "I'll end it here."

"What a turn! A couple more of those and Rose will win!" Midori said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Syrus whined.

"Come on, she took out more than half his life points in one turn! Those odds are great!" Yuko said.

"Syrus," Rose smiled darkly. "Do you want me to punch your shins again?" She asked.

"How about you focus on the duel at hand," Zane said drawing his card. "I play 'Monster Reborn' to return my 'Cyber Dragon' to the field (2100/1600) and now I'll play 'Polymerization to fuse my 'Cyber Dragons to form 'Cyber Twin Dragon'" He said as his two dragon's melded together into a larger two headed dragon (2800/2100). "Go attack Staros, Evolution Twin Burst," He said as both dragon heads reared back and aimed their blasts at 'Stratos' who was destroyed in a burst of fire (Rose LP: 8000-7000). "Now I'll place a card face down and end my turn."

"Then it's mine," Rose smirked as she drew her card. "First Koga's effect gives him another 500 attack (2500-3000/1800) And now I'll use 'Koga's' other effect," She said banishing 'Stratos' go Joker Strange on Cyber Twin Dragon (2800-1000/2100). "Now I summon 'Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) now Koga attack with Shining Calibur and Shadow Mist attack directly with Purple Haze!" Koga sliced Cyber Twin Dragon in two (Zane LP: 5000-3000) Shadow Mist took aim and fired a blast of purple light from her hand (Zane LP: 3000-2000). "Now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

Zane glared as he drew his next card, this caused the sarcophagus to rise from the ground as well. "It's been two turns so my banished card comes to my hand," He explained adding the card to his hand. "Now I'll play 'Monster Reincarnation' I'll discard a card and add a monster back to my hand, now I'll play 'Power Bond'!" He yelled.

"'Power Bond'? That doesn't sound good." Yuko said.

"It's not." Alexis explained. "'Power Bond' lets you Special Summon a Machine type Fusion monster from the Extra Deck using the monsters required, and it's Attack points are doubled. The downside is that during the End Phase, the controller takes damage equal to the original attack of that monster."

"I summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Zane yelled as his twin headed dragon rose again. "Now it's attack doubles (2800-5600/2100) Go Cyber Twin Dragon attack Shadow Mist!" The two dragon head's attacked.

Rose watched as the blasts got closer and closer to her. "Game over," She smirked looking over at Syrus. "Watch closely Syrus," Rose said softly. "Watch me win this, I play 'Battleguard Howling'," She said flipping over the card. "When a Warrior type monster I control is targeted for an attack or an opponent's monster effect, I get to select one monster on your side of the field and not only return it to your hand, I get to inflict damage to you equal to the original attack of the monster," She explained as a massive howl exploded out from her card, sending Cyber Twin Dragon's attack back at it, flipping it over and on top of Zane. "And that's the game," Rose said smirking (Zane LP: 2000-0).

"Woah." Yuko muttered.

"She beat him…" Midori said.

"That was totally 'Licious!" Chumley said.

"What a last move." Alexis said, beside herself.

"She beat him?" Syrus asked himself, also besides himself.

"Oh yeah!" Rose yelled dancing around. "I won! Victory Screech!" She yelled before letting off a warbling war cry with her hands in the air.

"_That was a great duel. Rose kicked butt, as usual." _Yuko thought. "_But what did any of this accomplish?"_

"So Syrus," Rose said smirking. "As I have clearly proven, this game is half luck" She said jerking at thumb towards the still stunned Zane. "Your brother just made a royal fuck up with his supposed most powerful card, no one is a perfect duelist, so stop beating yourself up over it."

"Nobody's perfect…?" Syrus said, slowly piecing together a lesson to be learned.

"Nobody's perfect," Rose said smiling. "Not your brother, not Yuko, not even me," She said chuckling. "Now Syrus," She said crossing her arms. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna duel in the tag team match with you?" Syrus asked, still a little unsure.

"You're not only gonna duel with me," Rose said confidently. "You're gonna win with me!" She yelled. "Now say it with me!"

"I'm gonna win with you." Syrus said.

"LOUDER!" Rose yelled.

"I'm gonna win with you!" Syrus said, a bit louder.

"LET ME HEAR YOU YELL IT!" Rose yelled hauling Syrus up to her eye level.

"I'm gonna win with you!" Syrus yelled.

"YES YOU ARE!" Rose yelled. "YOU ARE A DUELIST! YOU ARE A WARRIOR! I AM PROUD OF YOU!" She yelled happily setting Syrus back on the ground. "Now let's go get you ready for friday!" She said grabbing Syrus's hand and dragging him back to the Dorms.

….

"Well that was interesting," Alexis said walking over to Zane.

"How," Zane said still a little shocked. "How did she win?"

"Honestly, you just made a mistake," Alexis said shrugging. "You attacked right into a trap, but it's like she said no one is perfect," She finished before walking away to catch up to her friends. Zane watched this with a deadpan stare for a few seconds before his lip quirked up in the vagust hint of a smile.


	8. Duel 8: Double Trouble, Part 1

**Susano-o: Fuck this chapter. **

**Sekhmet: It wasn't too bad, just long and tedious. **

**Susano-o: 16000 Life Points! **

**Sekhmet: Like I said, long and tedious. It won't happen again! On with the show! **

"Hello," Rose said into her phone after everyone had fallen asleep. "I need to speak to Mr. Pegasus...yes I'm serious...Hello this is Rose Warren winner of the ICF and WCW tournaments...yes I'm cashing in two of those wins, I need cards by tomorrow...here's what I need."

.…

"Yeah? Well tell me what you'll do if I hold you like an ice cream cone?" Yuko muttered. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Yuko it's time to wake up," Midori said shaking her roommate. "We've got a duel to attend."

Yuko violently twitched awake, and scrambled to tuck loose hair back in her beanie. "Right, kinda forgot our academic futures are in peril." She said, almost laughing.

"Are you doubting Rose and Syrus?" Midori asked backing up so Yuko could get down the ladder.

"Not in the slightest. Situation sucks, is all." She said, backtracking a bit.

"Yes it does," Midori said sighing. "Come on get dressed, we have to retrieve Syrus."

Yuko slid out of her bunk. "Alright." She said, grappling in her dresser for a set of fresh clothing.

After getting dressed for the day the two made their way across the courtyard to the male dorm and up to Syrus and Chumley's room.

"You guys dressed?" Midori asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah," Chumley said opening the door. "But I need help getting Syrus down from the ceiling."

"I got this." Yuko said, and located the beam Syrus was tied to. "How'd he do that?" She asked.

"I didn't!" Syrus yelled trying to wiggle out of the rope.

"Rose did it," Chumley said trying to hack away at the knot. "She was sure he'd try to pull a runner at least one more time, so she tied him to the ceiling to keep him here, but I think this knot is a constrictor, I can't get it undone."

"Of course." Yuko said.

"I got a knife," Midori said cutting Syrus down. "You ok?"

"I gotta pee!" Syrus yelled running downstairs to the bathroom.

"I honestly don't have a response to that." Yuko said.

"Damn it Rose," Midori muttered rubbing her temples. "Ok Chumley make sure he makes it to the arena, Yuko me and you need to make sure Rose is there, I haven't seen her since last night."

"Got it." Yuko said, and started towards the arena.

….

They did find Rose, dancing in the middle of the arena with a CD player blasting music at full volume, much to the confusion of everyone in the arena.

"SAY WAAAH! GET GET WILD... (GET UP!) STAND UP kutabatte bakkainna buttonde yukou janai funbatte BOMBER tte Go! Go! TRICKY STYLE hayaku narase GONG konna jidai da ze oretachi wa tomerarenai come on... come on... come on!" She sang dancing around randomly. "1, 2, BLOW" MEGATON kyuu PUNCHER "FIGHTING SOUL" hissatsu gyou UPPER bukkowashiteenda joushikitte yatsu wo "CRUSH BOMB" ittoke BLOCK BUSTER "LET'S JET GO" ware michi masshigura kakeagare FIGHTER! (like a PHATMAN)!" She yelled pointing at Crowler. "BINBIN MACHO de GANGAN ittoke!

BANBAN HARD na ueta WILD CHALLENGER ima da WILD CHALLENGER warera WILD CHALLENGER!" She finished as the music cut out.

"Rose? What the heck's going on?" Yuko asked.

"I'm getting psyched up!" Rose yelled shadow boxing. "I drank 3 red bulls and ate 16 pixie sticks before I got here!"

Yuko was besides herself. "You're gonna have a heart attack right here on stage!"

"I'm fine!" Rose yelled back. "Where's Syrus?"

"Bathroom, last I checked." Yuko said.

"Well he needs to hurry up!" Rose yelled back. "My head is starting to spin so we need to get on with this!"

"You essentially stapled him to the ceiling! You know how hard it is to undo a constrictor knot? If Midori didn't have that knife we would still be at the dorms!" Yuko said.

"Semantics!" Rose yelled dismissively. "Lets get on with this!"

"I don't control the rate at which he pees, and you're gonna have an aneurysm!" Yuko said, exasperated.

"Nah I've done worse!" She said seemingly settling down a bit. "I'm ready and raring to go."

Yuko took a seat in the stands with Midori, Chumley joined then a few minutes later.

"I'm here!" Syrus yelled running into the arena.

"Finally!" Rose yelled dragging him up onto the arena. "Here," she said taking a few plastic encased cards out of her pocket. "Here put these in your deck," She ordered.

"What? What are they?" He asked, looking at the cards she held. One was a spell card, 'Ultimate Machine Union' the other was a fusion monster, 'Barbaroid, The Ultimate Battle Machine'. He had never seen these cards before.

"They're for you, real "In case of emergency break glass" kind of cards," She explained ripping them out of their packaging. "Now put them in your deck before Crowler starts the duel!"

"Oh, right!" He said, and quickly slipped the cards into his Deck and Extra Deck.

"Good, now don't ask where they came from," Rose said smiling evilly. Syrus gulped. What did she mean, 'Don't ask?' Had she gotten them through questionable means?

"Syrus," Rose singsonged getting closer to his face and tapping his shins with her foot. "I'm waiting for an answer."

"Oh! Right, I won't say anything." Syrus said, and winced, his legs still bruised from their last beating.

"Good," she said backing away. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

….

"Now without further ado!" Crowler yelled from the middle of the arena. "Allow me to introduce our guest tag team duo!" He announced as two shapes back-flipped over him to land behind Rose and Syrus. "The Paradox Brother!" He finished as the two duelists stood and posed.

"Salutations you fool," The orange one said.

"Hope you're ready to duel," The green one finished.

"Umm never heard of them," Syrus said questioningly.

"Oh my god it's them!" Rose said excitedly jumping up and down like a schoolgirl. "Para and Dox, the Paradox Brothers!"

"I've studied these guys. They're some kind of dueling mercenaries, not to mention the best tag team duelists in the world. This is hardly fair." Alexis said.

"I think that was Crowler's point. Statistically speaking, I'd place Rose and Syrus' odds of winning this to be 1 in 50." Bastion added.

"Can I have your autographs?" Rose asked running across the arena and pulling out her autograph book. "I heard you guys fought Yugi and Joey is that true?"

"Oh course anything for a fan," Para, the orange brother, said taking the book and signing it.

"And yes we did duel that flash in the pan," Dox, the green brother, finished adding his autograph to the book as well.

"_Oh no." _Yuko thought. "_Those guys fought Yugi and Uncle Joey. Gave them a lot of trouble too. This doesn't bode well for Rose or Syrus."_

"Oh this is gonna be so sweet!" Rose yelled practically skipping back to Syrus. "We're dueling against living legends from Duelist Kingdom! Two of Pegasus's eliminators!" She yelled excitedly grabbing the rapidly paling boy and spinning him around. "Oh if only PaniK and Ventriloquist of the Dead were here too!"

"I'm glad they're not," Syrus whined trying not to pass out from fear.

"Ok you two it's time to duel!" Dox yelled activating his duel disk.

"And it promises to be cruel!" Para finished activating his duel disk.

"For we are here to destroy you!" The brothers yelled pointing at the two.

"Oh I'm so ready for this," Rose said smirking.

"I'm not," Syrus said nervously.

"Lets duel!" The four yelled.

….

"Now here are the rules," Crowler said smiling. "You cannot share cards with your partner, you cannot share strategies with your partner, you may however use any card out on your partner's side of the field, now begin!"

"My move," Syrus said drawing his first card. "I'll set one monster, and place one card face down."

Para smirked. "I draw and summon 'Jirai Gumo' in attack mode (2200/100)!"

"Oh here we go!" Rose jumping excitedly as she drew her card. "I play 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' (1200/1800) and when he's normal or special summoned I can add one 'Polymerization' from my deck to my hand, I'll set a face down and end my turn."

"And now me," Dox said drawing a card. "I play 'Kaiser Sea Horse' (1700/1650) and now I activate 'Tribute Doll' this allows me to send one monster from my side of the field to the graveyard to summon a level 7 monster from my hand, luckily my brother is more than willing to let go of his 'Jirai Gumo'."

"Of course brother," Para said smirking.

"I sacrifice 'Jirai Gumo' to summon 'Kazejin' (2400/2200) in attack mode!" He yelled as tendrils came out and grabbed his brothers spider and sucked it in before exploding in a flash of light that brought out a large green spherical monster with the Kanji for wind on its forehead.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team. Now that's tag dueling." Bastion commented.

"Would you mind not sounding quite so impressed with them?" Alexis said annoyed.

"My turn," Syrus said drawing his card. "And now I play 'Polymerization to fuse 'Steamroid' and 'Gyroid to summon 'Steam Gyroid (2200/1600)!" He yelled as his two monsters fused together to form a half-train half-helicopter anthropomorphic machine. "Now you're in for it, since you sacrificed Para's monster, you left him wide open, go 'Steam Gyroid' Hurricane Smoke!"

Syrus's monster's blades spun up and summoned a tornado of smoke around himself before charging at Para full steam ahead (Para-Dox LP: 16000-13800)

"Hell yes!" Rose said excitedly. "A few more of those and we've got this in the bag!"

"First blood goes to Syrus!" Midori smiled.

"'Licios move!" Chumley said.

"Yeah it was," Midori said happily.

"Now I place a card facedown and end my turn," Syrus finished.

"It matters not what you do!" Para yelled drawing his card. "We will still defeat you! I play monster reborn to bring back 'Jirai Gumo' then I will also play 'Cost Down'' to summon 'Suijin' (2500/2400) at that the cost of a level 5 monster!" He yelled discarding a card as a giant pair of legs with a face on the crotch and the kanji for water on its forehead appeared on the field. "Now 'Suijin' attack 'Blazeman' Tidal Surge Attack!"

'Suijun' aimed its body at 'Blazeman' and let out a massive blast of high pressure water at him sending him flying away and destroying him (Rose-Syrus LP: 16000-14700).

"Oh goody, Eggs with Legs is on the field." Yuko muttered sarcastically.

"I play 'Hero Signal'!" Rose yelled activating the card as a signal appeared in the sky. "Now I get to summon a level 4 or lower 'Elemental Hero' monster from my deck or hand," She explained scanning her deck. "So come on out 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (1800/300) and when he comes out I get a 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand."

"Good move, but it won't help you I play 'Dark Designator' it allows me to say a card, any card I can think of, and if it's in my brother's deck he gets to add it to his hand," Para smirked taping his forehead in mock thought. "I choose 'Sagan of the Thunder'!"

"What a coincidence I just happen to have one!" Dox said smirking and he added the card to his hand.

"Whatever," Rose muttered drawing her next card. "It's my turn now so I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Clayman' with my 'Stratos' to form 'Elemental Hero Gaia' (2200/2600'!" She called out as the two monsters fused together and a massive arena dwarfing brown and gold hero emerged from the ground. "Now here's the fun part, when 'Gaia' is summoned I get to halve the attack on one monster on the field and add that same amount to him, and I choose 'Kazejin"!" Gaia raised his hand and a flash of red light consumed 'Kazejin' (Kazejin 2400-1200/2200) (Gaia 2200-3600/2600). "Now attack 'Kazejin' Continental Hammer!" 'Gaia' walked across the arena and raised his fist to crush 'Kazejin' with his forearm.

"Go 'Kazejin' Squall Barricade!" Dox ordered, 'Kazejin' breathed out a massive windstorm that sent Gaia tumbling. "Once per battle when my 'Kazejin' is attacked I can use its ability to reduce that monsters attack to zero!" He explained laughing (Gaia 3600-0/2600).

"Wait that means," Rose stuttered as Gaia fell back and exploded into light particles. "I lost the battle," She finished in shock. (Rose-Syrus LP: 14700-13500). "Damn it I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion commented.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis asked.

"They've still got plenty of Life Points. No big deal." Midori said.

"My turn," Dox said drawing a card. "I play 'Sanga of the Thunder' by using 'Kaiser Sea Horse's' special ability!" He explained summoning his monster, a massive torso with the kanji for lightning as it's face (2600/2200). "Sanga attack 'Steam Gyroid' Electrical Breaker!" Sagan's ring of orbs charged up and fired a giant blast of electricity at Syrus's monster destroying it (Rose-Syrus LP: 13500-13100). "That will be all, no more no less."

"Oh man," Syrus whined nervously as he drew his card, he had a plan but at this rate he wasn't going to get the card he needed to do it. "I play 'Polymerization to fuse two 'Cycroid's" to create 'Pair Cycroid' in defense mode (1600/1200)."

"That is all you can do," Para said chuckling. "I play 'Fairy Meteor Crush' now when my 'Suijin' attacks a defense position monster the difference is dealt to us as damage," He explained. "Now attack that bike Tidal Surge attack!" (Rose-Syrus LP: 13100-11800). "Your move little girl," He said smirking at Rose.

"_That probably wasn't a smart thing to call Rose."_ Yuko thought, noting her short temper.

"_Here we go again." _Zane thought, noting Rose's growing ire through her movements.

"Little girl!" Rose snapped drawing a card. "I'll show you a little girl, I summon 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' and play 'Mask Change'!" She yelled throwing down her cards. "Sacrificing my 'Shadow Mist' to summon my 'Masked Hero Anki'(2800/1200)!" She explained as 'Shadow Mist' put on the new mask transforming her into Rose's new hero in a hazy black energy wave of high pitched sounds and black fire. "Now I also get a 'Hero' from my deck to my hand!"

"It doesn't matter what you summon," Para smirked. "All three of our monsters have the same ability, your monster will not be able to destroy them."

"It doesn't matter," Rose said smirking. "'Anki' can attack you directly in exchange for halving its attack points, go 'Anki' attack Para with Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei!"

Anki made a sound vaguely similar to a low pitch tuning fork and disappeared in a flash of black fire before appearing behind Para and slashing his back with his now flaming elbow blades (Para-Dox LP: 13800-12400). "Now I set a card and end my turn."

"Good move but it's all for not," Dox said smirking. "Your blinding rage has left your partner wide open, 'Sagna' and 'Kazejin' attack that pathetic twerp," (Rose-Syrus LP: 11600-6800). "Your life points are falling," He laughed posing.

"Your game play is appalling," Para finished mirroring his pose.

"There is nothing to be done but give up and start bawling!" They yelled laughing.

←To be continued


	9. Duel 9: Double Trouble, Part 2

**Sekhmet: Ah yes, sowing the seeds for another romantic subplot. **

**Susano-o: Which will become tedious very quickly, holy hell that became a battle between us and the characters. Trying to get them together while keeping everyone in character made it like pulling teeth. **

**Sekhmet: And it waaas worth it! On with the show! **

Duel 9: Double Trouble, Part 2

Yuko bounced her foot in place and grimaced. "_This isn't good. They've only got 6600 Life Points between them. From the story my brother told me, this isn't even the worst they could be doing."_

Crowler on the other hand looked like he was trying real hard not to jump for joy. "_Do these two really think they have a chance at beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks! Oh, now they've even got me doing it!"_

"This is so not 'Licious." Chumley said.

"Syrus Truesdale it is your move," The referee announced. "You must make a move or you will be disqualified."

Syrus didn't respond as he started shaking and tearing up. "We can't win," He muttered grabbing his head.

"Syrus chill out!" Rose yelled. "We're not through yet! The game isn't over till the last card is played!"

"And your move was the last move!" He yelled back angrily. "Your reckless attitude put us in this position because you never stop and think!" He screamed much to everyone's shock.

Yuko's foot, which had been making a bit of a clanging sound, stopped entirely. "_Shoot, don't break down now, you two. There's more important things at stake."_

"Well it's three monsters to one. That's a simple calculation to figure. They'll be knackered." Bastion said.

"Now you're dogging them in words I don't understand." Alexis replied. "Come on, we have to believe that Syrus has a strategy."

"I'm certain he does, it's Rose that I'm concerned about. She's been far too reckless with their shared Life Points. If she doesn't make a change soon, they're done for." Bastion said.

"You know on second thought, I liked it better when I couldn't understand what you were saying." Alexis said.

"...You're right," Rose said softly. "And I'm sorry," She said with a sigh. "Ok Syrus, I know how to fix this," She said determinedly. "It's time I show you... the perfect draw!"

Everyone's ears perked up at this. "_The perfect draw? Does something like that exist?"_ And similar thoughts crossed the minds of all who heard Rose say it. Some members of the audience asked their neighbors, but no one could come up with any info.

"Yes the perfect draw!" Rose said confidently. "With the perfect draw you will always get the card you need at any time!" She explained. "Are you ready to learn it my pupil?"

"Umm I guess?" Syrus said nervously at Rose's sudden change in attitude.

"Ok now watch closely," Rose said standing back a bit. "First go like this," She said bending over slightly and putting her leg in the air behind her. "Spin around stop! Then look at your deck three times, one! Two! Three!" She said looking at her deck. "Then pelvic thrust! Wooh! Wooh!" She yelled pelvic thrusting at Syrus. "Stomp on your right foot, don't forget it!" She yelled stamping her right foot. "Now it's time to bring it around town, bring it around town," She said rolling her hips sensually. "Then you do this, and that, and this, and that, this and that, this and that, and then…!" She said rapidly jumping around randomly for about six seconds. "You will always draw the card you need."

While many of the audience members were confused as all getout, Bastion didn't buy into it. "_There's no way this is true, it defies all logic." _He thought.

"_I mean, maybe it shuffles your cards when you're moving around like that?" _Yuko thought, trying to rationalize it somehow.

Syrus didn't understand what Rose was doing, but seeing as there was no other option he decided to do it. "First go like this, spin around stop, look at my deck three times, one, two, three, then pelvic thrust whoo whoo, stomp on my right foot don't forget it, now it's time to bring it around town, bring it around town then you do this, and that, and this, and that, this and that, this and that, and then…!" He yelled doing the necessary motions as he drew the card. "I got it," He whispered in shock. "I got the card I needed!"

"Well than play it!" Rose said happily.

"Right! I play 'Ultimate Machine Union'!" he yelled playing the card. "Now I can remove 'Roid' fusion material monsters in your Graveyard from play and Special Summon one fusion Roid from my extra deck!" He yelled as a black wormhole opened up behind him. "I'll remove from play five roid monsters to summon 'Barbaroid, the Ultimate Battle Machine'(4000/4000)!"

The five cards were quickly sucked into the wormhole and it collapsed inward before exploding into a massive red machine of destruction and power.

"Now that's a powerhouse!" Chumley said.

"At least now they can't be attacked." Midori said.

"Yeah. They still gotta work around the effect, but this is a good start." Yuko agreed.

"Even with that card you have no chance!" Para yelled drawing a card. "Brother I think it's time to show them our ultimate monster!"

"I agree!" Dox said with a nod. "We will show them why in tag duels we are the grandmasters!"

"Elements of Thunder, Water, and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with your inscription. Gate Guardian!" The two chanted as their three monsters became consumed in a bright light before combining together into a single gestalt (3750/3400).

"Oh shit," Rose muttered as she watched this creature stand up.

"That's not good," Syrus said nervously.

"_No it's not Syrus. Every move in the duel has been leading up to this. I just hope you two can overcome it like my brother and uncle did." _Yuko thought.

Up in the stands, Chazz grinned. "These Slifer slackers are about to finally get what they deserve. It's about time too. I can't wait till they're kicked out, especially Rose."

"'Gate Guardian' attack 'Masked Hero Anki' Tidal Surge Attack!" He yelled. 'Gate Guardian' charged up a giant ball of electrically charged water in front of him and firing it out with a blast of wind.

"I have a trap card so fuck your couch! Go 'Draining Shield'!" Rose yelled activating her face down. "Now we get the damage added to our life points (Rose-Syrus LP: 6800-10550).

"Congrats you saved yourself once," Para said smirking.

"But you're still just a dunce," Dox said laughing.

"Oh I'm going to kick you in the nuts!" Rose yelled drawing her next card. "I play 'Mask Charge' so I get back a 'Hero' and a 'Change' quick-play spell back to my hand, now I'll summon him, come out 'Elemental Hero Blazeman (1200/1800)' but he won't be around long, because after I use his effect I'm gonna use 'Mask Change' on him to summon 'Masked Hero Goka' (2200/1800), but again he won't be here for long, because now I think it's time you all meet my ultimate monster!"

"_Koga wasn't her boss monster?" _Yuko asked herself.

"_I hope this is good." _Alexis thought.

"I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my two 'Masked Heroes'!" She yelled as the two monsters were consumed, one in a black light and the other in a white light. "The heavens call... The earth cries out... The crowds roar... All calling on him to strike back against evil. Now listen up, villains! He is the warrior of justice, 'Contrast Hero Chaos' (3000/2600)!" She chanted as the two lights combined together to form a single black and white hero with twin mufflers flowing in the breeze. "You may think he's not strong, but you'd be wrong," Rose smirked. "Especially since he counts as an 'Elemental Hero' so I can play a little card called 'Skyscraper'!" She yelled as a city surrounded the arena. "Giving him an extra 1000 attack when he attacks a stronger monster, 'Chaos' attack 'Gate Guardian' Double Extreme!" (Chaos ATK 3000-4000)

Chaos quickly jumped up higher than the tallest skyscraper before splitting down the middle and flying downwards at 'Gate Guardian' in a double missile dropkick, slamming into the gestalt with an offset double kick, destroying him. (Para-Dox LP: 12400-12150) "Now I'll end my turn."

"That monster is off the field, and not a turn too soon." Midori said.

"Yeah, and with it gone, the duel is theirs!" Yuko said. "_At least I hope…"_ she thought. "_Please let the duel be theirs."_

"Did you see that? Tell me you saw that!" Bastion said excitedly.

"Bastion, I'm sitting right next to you watching my friends in the duel of their lives. What do you think I'm looking at?" Alexis said.

"Ha you fool you have lost this duel I play 'Dark Element' This will allow me to summon…"

"Yeah Imma stop you right there," Rose said. "I activate 'Chaos's' ability, once per turn I can negate a face up cards effects, so I'm negating that effect, no monster for you."

Para and Dox watched in shock as Chaos pointed at their card and blew it up. "I end my turn," Dox said nervously.

"I draw!" Syrus yelled then looked at his card in shock, but his eyes hardened as he looked over at his brother in the stands. "And now I play 'Power Bond' To fuse my 'Steamroid', 'Drillroid', and 'Submarineroid' to form "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill' (3000/2000) and now because of 'Power Bond' his attack doubles (3000-6000/2000) now attack Para with Maximum Penetration!" Jumbo Drill spun up and rammed itself into Para (Para-Dox LP: 12150-6150). "But that's not all because I'm using 'Mirror Damage' he said flipping up his face down. I can equip this card to a monster you control and If I would take damage equal to the equipped monster's original ATK by the effect of a Spell Card, I can switch the effect damage to my opponent instead!" Syrus explained making Rose scratch her head at how oddly specific that card was. "So now Dox will take the damage!" (Para-Dox LP: 6150-3150).

"You think you have won!" Para yelled drawing his card. "You think all is well, but by our might I will see you in hell I play 'Monster Reborn'!"

"Nope, Chaos activate," Rose interrupted, negating Para's card.

"Oh fuck this!" Dox yelled. "Brother we cannot win let's surrender!"

"No we can't!" Para yelled back. "Now let me play or I will kick you in the shins!"

"Do not threaten me or I will kick you in the shins!" Dox yelled back.

"I feel like this is familiar…" Rose muttered scratching her head.

Yuko observed the growing chaos with a bit of a smile. "Hey Midori, I've got a joke. Why did the duelists fall out of the tree?"

"I'm not sure, why?" Midori asked.

"Because they were out of Life Points." Yuko said, and snickered a weird laugh.

"I'm not sure that's a joke, Yuko." Midori said, a little confused.

"I disagree. I find it hilarious." Yuko stated. "At any rate, and this is still possible, but only a monumental screw up could turn the tides out of Rose and Syrus' favor."

"They've got this in the bag. No need to worry." Midori said confidently.

"I end my turn," Para said annoyed. "Dox it is all up to you."

"You won't get the chance," Rose smirked. "I play 'H-Heated Heart' to give 'Chaos' an extra 500 attack points (Chaos 3000-3500/2600). "Chaos attack Dox and end this!" (Para-Dox LP: 3150-0).

"And that's the game!" Rose and Syrus yelled together with identical smirks, before breaking down laughing as Rose swept Syrus up in a hug. "I knew you could do it!" Rose yelled jumping around with a laughing and slightly crying Syrus. "Y-Yeah!" He stuttered. "I did it!" He yelled grabbing Rose in a hug.

"That was totally wicked!" Yuko shouted, and jumped the railing, clambering onto the arena and joining the two's hug.

"Wait for us!" Midori and Chumley yelled following their companion over and adding themselves to the group hug, Chumley practically picking up the entire group with his strength.

"Righteous moves you guys!" Chumley said happily.

"I agree," Midori said from her squished position. "You two worked well together!"

"Hell yes!" Rose said after Chumley set them down. "We were a lean mean dueling machine!" She yelled sweeping Syrus up again and pulling him into a searing kiss.

Yuko's mouth dropped at this, and metaphorical steam poured from her ears. "ROSE!" She all but screamed.

Rose let Syrus go and smacked her lips. "Nope," She said ruffling Syrus's hair as his face turned red enough to fry an egg. "Sorry buddy, still gay," She said smirking.

"That's not funny!" Yuko said angrily.

"I found it hilarious," Rose said shrugging as she picked up the still stunned Syrus. "Besides he deserved it for dueling so good, why do you want to give him one?" Rose asked smirking with a raised eyebrow.

Yuko's face turned the same shade of red. "Maybe I do, it's not your business anyway!" She growled.

"Oh well here then," Rose said handing Syrus over to her. "You can carry him while we go raid the Ra Dorms for food!" She yelled leading the group to the yellow dorms.

Yuko resorted to carrying him bridal style. "Wait up!" She yelled, and scrambled after the group.

Chazz snorted as he walked out of the arena. "Stupid Slifers," He muttered with his shoulders hunched above his head. "Stupid Crowler not letting me duel those losers, stupid school constantly paying attention to those stupid Slifers!" He yelled kicking a random door. "Why aren't they recognizing my talent!" He yelled grabbing his hair. "The Princeton name will not be forgotten in the dueling world if I can help it!" He vowed stomping his way to the dorms, ignoring his friends trying to catch up to him. "I'm done with this loser school!"

Zane watched the group walk away and nodded towards his brother, proud of him. "_He learned the difference," _He thought with the ghost of a smirk as he walked out of the arena.

…

"Ah that was some good food!" Rose yelled throwing herself onto her bed. "We need to raid the yellow dorms more often," She said rubbing her stomach.

"Speak for yourself, I didn't want to immediately get in trouble right after we got out of trouble." Yuko said, clambering into her bunk.

"Oh we were fine," Rose said waving her hand dismissively. "We had Bastion with us," she said turning over to go to sleep.

"_Yeah I should get some sleep too." _Yuko thought, and got under her covers. Then, as an afterthought, and only an experiment, she placed her pillow parallel to her body and wrapped her arms around it before resigning herself to sleep.

"So Rose I have a question," Midori said getting dressed for bed. "What was up with that perfect draw?"

"Huh?" Rose asked rolling back over. "Oh that was just some bull I made up to calm Syrus down," she said dismissively.

Midori smiled a「Menacing」smile. "So you banked everything on him drawing the right card after doing your stupid moves?" She asked with a mock calm.

"Umm," Rose gulped. "There's really no right answer to this is there?" She said nervously.

"You what?!" Yuko said, still awake and hearing all this.

"Umm," Rose said looking around for a way out. "I plead the fifth," She said looking away.

"My Ra, Rose." Yuko said, exasperated.

"Well it worked!" She tried to defend. "So it's no big deal!"

"Oh my Ra I can't even with you," Midori said shaking her head before her statement registered in her mind. "And now you've got me saying that stupid statement!" She yelled.

"Oh wow was that Professor Banner calling," Rose asked jumping out of bed and running to the door. "I'd better see what he wants night guys be back later don't wait up!" She stammered running outside.

"I-I May have never seen Syrus again if not for dumb luck…" Yuko said, beside herself.

"We all may have been expelled if not for sheer dumb luck!" Midori yelled. "I'm gonna put that girl through hell when she gets back!"


	10. Duel 10: Hell is Real and we're In It

**Susano-o: We almost cut this, but it allowed us to bring in Yugi and his friends, and to prove to Rose spirits are real. **

**Sekhmet: And to instill a fear of death into our fearless leader!**

**Susano-o: Yes that too. Anyway on with the show.**

Duel 10: Hell is Real and We're in it

Winter break at Duel Academy was a calm time, the snow was falling softly, the grounds where quiet as the hustle and bustle of the day was missing, and finally an Obelisk Blue was running through the woods in fear as he was being pursued by a demonic entity. The blue ran as fast as he could towards the nearest bit of civilization, the red dorms, which had the most people still there after break.

"Ah this is the life," Chumley said eating his marshmallows. "Nothing to do but hang out and eat!"

"Yes, but why have we been eating only marshmallows for the past week?" Professor Banner asked as his marshmallow exploded.

"Well we already ate all the grilled cheese," Chumley responded eating the popped sweet.

"I play 'Avian' in attack mode (1000/1000)!" Rose yelled summoning her monster, ignoring the chaos behind her. "Attack Cycroid with Featherstorm Barrage!"

Cycroid exploded in a blast of feathers, coinciding with the blue student crashing through the paper door of the red dining hall.

"Guys?" Syrus asked, staring at the student who had just crashed through the door.

"Hey you're paying for that!" Rose yelled kicking the downed blue in the chest before rooting around in his pockets.

"Rose stop it! He looks like he's seen a ghost." Syrus said.

"Well he can see a ghost and pay for damages," She said pulling out his wallet and pocketing the cash. "Now wake up asshole!"

"Wait I know him," Professor Banner said from his spot around their firepit. "He's Torrey from my para-dueling class," He explained walking over to the boy and helping him up.

"I-I have." Torrey groaned. "Jinzo, the dueling card! And everything you said was right! Duel spirits being real, it was all true!"

"Calm down Torrey," Banner said helping the bespeckled boy into a nearby chair. "Now tell me everything that happened, from the very beginning."

"Yes Professor. A while back, I told some of my friends about your class, and how you said under certain conditions, Duel spirits could come to life. Well, we started trying to create those conditions, even though we knew that the Academy forbids it. We did it a couple of times, but nothing ever happened, until yesterday. Maybe it was cause we used our bedsheets as cloaks or took Dr. Crowler's bath candles, but this time something was different. We put our hands on a Ouiji Board planchette, said the chant, and it happened. The planchette spelled out 'Give me three and I'll be free.' We thought he meant cards." Torrey explained.

"Oh dear me no a powerful spirit like Jinzo would never be satisfied by mere card," Banner said sadly.

"So wait, what did the three mean, Torrey?" Syrus asked.

"It meant people." Torrey said.

"People?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Yes, and unfortunately we had agreed, before we knew better." Torrey said.

"So your friends…?" Syrus asked.

"They're both gone. I'be looked everywhere, but it's like they've just vanished into thin air." Torrey said. "First there was one, then the other. And I just know it's gonna be me next!"

Syrus fell on his butt in shock.

"Oh please, really Jinzo, that's like the most cliche of scary cards," Rose said rolling her eyes. "And even if I believe you, and I don't, how do you know they didn't go home for winter break and leave your door smashing ass here alone?"

"I'd hoped, but I called their parents, and they didn't know where they were. I doubt they could have made it home anyway. After all, I tried to leave the island, but I couldn't. You see, once I got to the ferry, there he was, waiting for me. There's no escape!" Torrey explained, growing more fearful.

"Well I don't see a spirit," Rose said crossing her arms. "So I guess we're safe," As she said this the lights went out above them. "Oh great and now you've caused a power outage!" Rose yelled throwing her hands up in the air.

"I don't think this was Torrey's doing," Banner said nervously.

"No it was me" A voice said from the broken doorway. Turning around the four saw a man in trenchcoat and fedora holding a now unconscious Torrey under his arms. "We had a deal," The man said running away towards the woods.

"Hey give that door breaking jackass back!" Rose yelled chasing him into the woods. "And you're paying for the busted lights you power shorting asshole!"

The group ran after Jinzo, not letting him get away with the unconscious student. "Get back here jackass!" Rose yelled as they entered a power substation deep in the woods. "Oh joy now we're gonna get shocked," Rose growled as the now revealed Jinzo set Torrey down across the station. "Listen here power shorting asshole, I don't care what stupid prank you and him have cooked up, I just want this to be over so I can go back to relaxing so what do you two want?"

"Hmm you do seem to have more vitality than this one," Jinzo said looking at Torrey. "In exchange for your soul, I will put up him and his friends."

"Yeah sure whatever," Rose said dismissively. "Lets duel," Rose growled activating her duel disk. "I can't wait to find your hologram projector and shove it up your ass."

"You will soon realize this is more than a game," Jinzo said as his cards appeared in front of him. "I play 'Malice Doll of Demise' (1600/1700) and then I activate 'Ectoplasmer' now during the end phase of our turns we must sacrifice one face up monster in exchange to inflict damage to our opponent's life points equal to half that monsters attack, so I'll give up 'Malice Doll of Demise'," He said as 'Malice's' soul left its body and attacks Rose, flying through her body causing her to scream in pain (Rose LP: 8000-7200).

"I knew dueling in a power station was a bad idea," Rose muttered drawing a card. "Fucking got shocked, ok then now I'll play 'E-Emergency Call' to add an 'Elemental Hero' from my deck to my hand, and now I play "Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400) 'Sparkman' hit him hard with static shockwave!" (Jinzo LP: 8000-6400) "I'll play one card face down and I guess I'll send 'Sparkman' to the graveyard for 'Ectoplasmer',"(Jinzo LP: 6400-5600).

"That's the spirit! I mean, that's how you beat a spirit! I mean-well you know!" Syrus said.

"My turn," Jinzo said as another card appeared. "And now 'Malice Doll of Demise's' effect activates, returning him to the field," He explained as his doll appeared on the field with a creepy laugh. "Now I summon 'Emissary of the Afterlife (1600/1600)," he said as the reaper appeared on the field, brandishing his scythe. "Now my monsters, attack directly," 'Malice' threw his axe at Rose passing through her painfully while Emissary sliced her open with his scythe (Rose LP: 7200-4000).

"Ah fuck me," Rose hissed as she tried to stand up straighter, but she couldn't feel her legs. "Wait what the hell is going on?" She asked looking down at her legs, which where now fuzzy and transparent.

"Half your life points, half your soul," Jinzo explained.

"Wait," Rose muttered looking around. "The monsters attacks are actually hurting me, that Jinzo hologram could actually pick up door breaker, and my legs," She muttered trying to touch her legs, and the paling when her hand passed through them. "Are really gone," she said nervously. "…oh shit this is real," She whispered. "…oh shit this is real!" She yelled screaming in pure terror.

"That's right," Jinzo said laughing gravely. "Now I end my turn and sacrifice 'Malice Doll of Demise' for 'Ectoplasmer'." (Rose LP: 4000-3200)

…

"When you create a barrier, it doesn't have to resemble something strong in reality. So long as you know it's strong, it'll stay that way." Yugi explained.

"**Oh joy," **Dreadroot growled. "**A whole week of listening to this insolent brat try to teach you how to make a barrier, as if being stuck inside your pathetic head was not punishment enough." **

Yuko ignored Dreadroot in favor of putting up a glass bubble. The structure grew from the edges of her Soul Room where we she pointed her hand, and it all came together at the top, hundreds of feet above them. As soon as it was in place, the sea water above filled the gap, crashing down on the barrier.

"**Wait What did you do!" **Dreadroot yelled pounding on the barrier. "**You brat you were not supposed to actually do this!" **

"That's for insulting my brother so much." Yuko replied. Maybe it was just her imagination, but the room seemed to brighten a bit. The grass floor seemed to get greener, the flowers on two of the three Sakura trees seemed to get a little pinker. The third stayed in its sapling form, however.

"Thanks, aniki. I would have told you about him earlier, but I didn't have a lot of time." Yuko said.

"It's alright, Imoto. From what you've told me, you've had an interesting year so far." He said as the two exited her Soul Room.

"Ey, you guys done over there? I was starting ta think you two fell asleep!" Joey said.

"Well at least they can sit still for longer than a minute," Duke said from the nearby table where him and Tristin where engaged in a furious game of Dungeon Dice Monsters, Sexy Back was thumping on the stereo and Mai and Téa were wrapping gifts while Bakura was making hot chocolate in a crock pot.

"Well if you don't want the demons to get out…" Yuko said with fake menace and a toothy grin.

"And here I thought we were done with demons once we got rid of Bakura's other half," Tristin commented as he played his next piece.

"Apparently not. He claims to be a god that aniki faced in the past." Yuko explained.

"Oh dear," Bakura said softly. "My other half did mention once other civilizations have other god cards before."

"Well Dartz did summon that giant monster," Mai said crossing her arms and looking away, Joey put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile that she returned shakily.

"No these gods were even more powerful than the Leviathan," Bakura said nervously.

"Really? And Yuko has one in her soul?" Teà asked.

"Is that safe?" Tristin asked. "I mean we all saw what having other spirits did to Marik and Bakura, maybe we should get rid of it."

"Well, other than when we first met and whenever I summon his card, he's been very inert. He doesn't like me, sure, but he hasn't been malicious per say." Yuko said.

"Yeah come on man," Joey said grabbing Tristin in a headlock. "Dis ain't like with them Koiba Corp. goons, this one can't steal our little sister's body."

"I'm just saying!" Tristin said trying to break out of Joey's headlock. "And let me go!" He yelled throwing Joey across the room and tackling him.

"Guys come on, not in the house!" Yugi said, trying to calm the two down.

"Joey if you don't calm down," Mai said sweetly. "You'll be sleeping on the couch," She threatened with a deadpan glare.

"Nyeh!" Joey yelled getting off Tristin and clambering back onto the couch. "Sorry dear."

As everyone laughed at Joey's predicament a knock was heard at the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that is." Yugi said, and got up to answer the door. On the other side of the door we're Kaiba and Mokuba, the former of which was wearing a red and white coat instead of his usual attire.

"Ah, it's good to see you two!" Yugi said, inviting them in.

"Hey Yugi! It's great to see everybody!" Mokuba said, waving a hand at everyone.

"Hello dweebs," Kaiba muttered hoisting a bag of presents over his shoulder. "Ho ho ho," He deadpanned.

"Great to see you two!" Yuko said, and stifled a bit of laughter at Kaiba's uncharacteristically festive getup.

"Hey Koiba nice suit!" Joey laughed before Mai smacked his head. "Eh I mean, Merry Christmas!"

Kaiba smirked at the two's interaction. "We're only here to drop off your gifts, then we've got to go."

"Yeah me and big brother are delivering presents to the orphanages!" Mokuba said happily.

"How nice." Yuko stated. Suddenly, a twinge of a weird feeling coursed through her. She felt a shiver, and visibly cringed.

"Imoto, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I felt like something was wrong, like my friends were in danger." Yuko said. After a moment, she returned to her cheery mood. "Nah it's probably nothing!"

...

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" Rose yelled grabbing her head. "How the fuck are duel spirits real?" She asked. "Fucking hell this is so stupid!" She ranted shakily grabbing her next card. A soft cooing sound filled her ears and slowed her racing heartbeat allowing her to think clearly again, looking down she saw she had drawn her 'Winged Kuriboh'. "Oh hey buddy," she said as the puffball appeared in front of her. "Oh wait you're a duel spirit too!" She asked happily as the winged puffball rubbed up against her. "Well that explains a lot" She smiled as her monster flew around her head and settled on her shoulder. "Well then let's do this I set a monster and end my turn and since I don't have a face-up monster Ectoplasmer doesn't activate."

"That's all you've got, I think you've still lost your nerve," Jinzo said chuckling as he drew his next card. "First my ''Malice Doll of Demise' returns to the field, and now I sacrifice my 'Emissary of the Afterlife to summon 'Jizno'," He laughed as the electricity in the station went wild, momentary blinding everyone before Jinzo's spirit disappeared and he reappeared on the field in a physical form (2400/1500).

"Wait you can't summon yourself!" Rose yelled.

"I just did," Jinzo laughed. "Now neither of us can activate trap cards, and all face up trap cards are destroyed," He said firing a laser beam from his eyes that scanned over Rose's facedown card. "Hmm not a trap, but also not helpful when I destroy your monster, go 'Malice Doll of Demise'."

"Oh no you don't," Rose countered as 'Winged Kuriboh' (300/200) flipped up. "Because I play 'Transcendent Wings' She yelled activating her face down. "I send two cards to the grave and I can evolve my 'Winged Kuriboh' to 'Winged Kuriboh LV10' (300/200)!" She yelled as her Kuriboh's was enveloped in a white light, that then transformed into a giant pair of wings that spread out into her newly evolved monster. "Now I can tribute him to not only destroy all attack position monsters on your side of the field, but also inflict damage to your life points equal to the combined original attack of those monster!" She smirked as Winged Kuriboh started glowing. "Go Blinding Judgement Release!"

'Winged Kuriboh LV10' suddenly exploded in a bright white light, destroying both 'Jinzo' and 'Malice Doll of Demise' (Jinzo LP: 5600-1600).

"No!" Jinzo yelled angrily as he became a spirit again. "I refuse to become a ghost again!" He yelled as the power station went wild again blinding everyone again. "There we go," Jinzo's voice called out as Torrey's body started rising up like a puppet on strings, his eyes glowing red.

"Oh joy now he's possessed door breaker," Rose growled. "Well fuck you asshole because it's my turn and I play 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (1800/300) Attack directly and end this fucking nightmare!" (Jinzo LP: 1600-0).

The attack send a massive explosion of energy out from Jinzo's body, blinding everyone and knocking them out cold.

….

"Oww," Rose groaned rolling over onto her stomach. "That hurt," She hissed standing up.

"You ok?" Syrus asked.

"No I'm not," Rose growled grabbing her stomach. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around. Syrus, Chumley and Professor Banner we're grouped behind Rose, while three Obelisk Blue students were grouped together on the other side of the substation.

"Oh great," Rose said walking over and looking through the blue student's pockets. "More money to pay for repairs!"

"Not again." Syrus sighed.

"Hey do you really think the administration will actually repair our broken dorm?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to think so. It's part of their building, after all." Syrus said.

"Syrus your dome still doesn't have heat and it's been a month," Rose deadpanned as she pocketed the cash.

"Well when you put it in perspective…" Syrus said, defeated.

"Exactly," Rose said hauling Torrey over her shoulder. "Come on everyone grab the rest of them chop chop!" She orders walking back to the dorms.

"Hey, wait up!" Syrus said, grabbing the smaller of the other two and trying to lift him over his shoulder.

"Yeah I don't want to miss breakfast!" Chumley said grabbing the last one as Banner went to assist the smaller Syrus.

The group walked away into the sunrise, ignorant of the electricity sparking behind them, and the disturbing disembodied laughter behind them.


	11. Duel 11: Service Says

**Susano-o: How does insanity depict insanity? What does the reflection of a reflection look like? I don't know but all I know is that this chapter was madness, pure and simple. **

**Sekhmet: This is it guys. The Meme episode. If you've seen GX Abridged, you know where this is going. On with the show!**

Duel 11: Service Says…

Yuko slammed the racket against the incoming ball as hard as she could, sending it to the other side of the court with ease. While she was good at tennis, she didn't really enjoy it, at least not enough to join it's associated club.

"Owch!" Rose yelled as a ball slammed into her forehead. "Fuck this game!" She yelled as she fell onto her butt, limbs flailing everywhere.

"You alright Rose?" Yuko asked.

"Stupid game," Rose muttered standing up and ignoring the shouting of her partner. "Why are we playing tennis at a damn dueling school?" Rose asked waving her racket around randomly. "I can understand having basic P.E. but why this stuff?" She asked annoyed.

"I don't know. I'm sure if you apply-" Yuko said, pausing long enough to hit the ball back. "-some sort of convoluted logic it fits in."

"Yeah!" Mindy yelled from a nearby court as she returning the ball to her partner. "It's all about taking turns, planning ahead, and being competitive!"

Mindy's words echoed through Rose's head and she quickly started going as hard as possible in her game, unfortunately her skills had not caught up and she ended up sending a full power shot across the court straight at Alexis's face. "Alexis watch out!" She yelled praying she wasn't about to see her crush get knocked out by her high speed ball. Alexis noticed too late, but luckily for her, a man intercepted it with a wild shot, saving her from a painful bruise.

"And that was the last time I ever got hit by a ball," Crowler said from his judge tower before the rouge ball slammed into his face. "Oh Ra it happen again!" He yelled falling backwards off the tower.

The man landed in front of Alexis obviously trying to be a show off.

"Thank you." Alexis said clasping her hands in front of her.

"Alexis that ball almost creamed you," Jasmine said running over to her friend, hands also clasped in front of her, it was creepy.

"Yeah are you ok?" Mindy asked also clasping her hands in front of her, it was even creepier the second time.

The man stood up and gave a charming smile. "No problem, would you like me to carry you to the nurse anyway?" He asked teeth glistening in the bright lights so hard it was signaling low flying planes above and making Mindy and Jasmine gush in lovey doveyness.

"That's ok, thanks." Alexis said. The man blushed at Alexis's smile turning his brains (The few he had) to mush as he tried to respond.

"Do you need ME to carry YOU to the nurse?" Alexis asked.

"Oh no I'm good," The man stuttered. "It's just I know you from Obelisk Blue," He said grabbing her hand. "Not that I ever got the chance to talk to you," He said then quickly let her handt go. "Or touch you," He said slightly creepily from behind his racket. "Oh well I'd better get back to my match, what's the score, 20 to love?" he asked walking back to his court.

Rose was furious as she watched this interaction unfold. "I don't like that pretty boy," Rose growled grinding her teeth.

"Eh? But he hasn't even done anything to you yet." Yuko said.

"He's done many things," Rose growled. "One he flirted with Alexis, two he creeped on Alexis, and three and most importantly he has a mullet, no one in this day and age has a mullet anymore."

"Maybe he's one of those hipsters. They like old things, right?" Yuko offered. "In any case, if you've got such a problem, why don't you just ask her out? That way she's spoken for."

Rose's brain quickly shorted out at Yuko's suggestion. "Meep," She whispered turning beet red.

"I mean, otherwise you're just being a Yandere. And nobody likes a Yandere." Yuko said, serving her ball.

Rose glared at was about to respond when the ear splitting voice of a man who clearly had more talent than his current voice acting role implied stopped her short. "MS. WARREN YOU WILL COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Crowler yelled as Ms. Fontaine held an ice pack to his eye.

"Oh Slifer protect me," Rose muttered as she followed the screaming professor out of the gym.

…

"And I'm really sorry you can't help the fact that balls are attracted to your face," Rose said bowing lowly to hid her smirk.

"You are an obnoxious brat!" Crowler yelled as Ms. Fontaine manhandled his head into position. "I'll see you expelled for this!"

"Dr. Crowler," Ms. Fontaine said as she dabbed some more cream around his eye. "I saw the incident, and technically Rose didn't hit you."

"Well she started it!" Crowler growled. "It's always her fault, so I think the best punishment for you would be to learn to play tennis properly under the strict tutelage of the captain of our tennis team!" He said happily.

"We have a tennis team?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and now you will be playing tennis with him until your arm breaks!" He yelled walking back to his office to call the tennis captain.

…

"Alexis!" Jasmine called. She closed her locker and turned to her friends in response.

"We found out who that hot tennis guy is for you." Mindy said.

"What are you talking about Mindy? I didn't ask you to find out who he was." Alexis replied. The two completely ignored her statement, as they were too enthralled in their quest regardless.

"Try to stay calm, his name is Harrington Rosewood, as in Rosewood Sporting Goods, and they've got stores everywhere! And he's the heir! Plus he's a third year Obelisk Blue!" Jasmine listed off excitedly.

"That's great." Alexis said, a bit dismissively.

"Great? An older man with money and looks? That's not great, that's boyfriend material!" Mindy added.

"I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now." Alexis responded.

Syrus scrambler down the hall in a hurry. "Aw man aw man aw man aw man! Where's the lousy tennis team!" He said frantically, running up and down the hall. The three girls turned to look at him.

"What's with super spaz over there?" Mindy asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Jasmine said.

Syrus seemed to notice the girls then. "Alexis, do you know where the tennis team meets?" He said, running in place.

"On the tennis courts, why?" She answered.

"Dr. Crowler is letting the tennis captain boss Rose around as punishment for hitting him with that ball!" Syrus said, a little excitement in his eyes.

"That can't be good." Alexis said, and made her way to the courts, Jasmine and Mindy naturally following her.

…

"Serves up!" Harrington yelled sending another ball at Rose who tried to hit it back but ended up falling on her butt. "You're not very good at this," Harrington smirked.

"Yeah I fucking know," Rose growled.

"And by that I mean, oh you already answered," Harrington laughed. It had been hours since the torture began. Alexis, Syrus, Mindy and Jasmine has been watching Rose get punted around for about 20 minutes so far.

"Why are we still watching this?" Mindy asked.

"Cause Rose is falling over a lot." Syrus explained.

"That's true." Jasmine said.

"I do like that part." Mindy agreed.

"She's very clumsy." Syrus said.

"There's a lot of fruit on the floor today." Yuko said, picking up a spare tennis ball. She had gone looking for Rose a while ago and only now just found everyone.

Alexis was about to do something about the situation, but she got an email on her PDA. It wasn't a good one. Staff had sent out an email saying that Chazz had gone missing. She got up and started walking towards Rose, completely ignoring anything Harrington had to say. "Rose, you won't believe what I just heard. I just got an email from staff saying Chazz went missing."

"Oh wow," Rose deadpanned, her pain numbing any useless lesbianism she may be feeling. "I'm so shocked."

"Hey I don't like what I'm seeing here, and by that I mean I don't agree with it, and by that I mean get away from her!" Harrington yelled getting between Rose and Alexis.

"Hey how about you fuck off," Rose growled turning back to Alexis. "So as I was saying Lex."

"LEX WHAT'S THAT MEAN WHAT'S IT SHORT FOR?!" Harrington yelled loudly.

"It's short for Alexis," Rose snapped.

"Oh you'd like me to believe that," Harrington laughed. "-But I don't I don't believe anything you say."

"You're awesome," Rose snarked.

"You're full of shit," Harrington snarked back. "Ok that's it we're gonna duel, and the winner becomes Alexis's fiance!"

"Woah, fiancé? Slow down!" Alexis objected.

"Yeah I mean Alexis isn't even into girls!" Rose yelled. "...right?" She questioned looking back at Alexis. Alexis gave Rose a look that said "_Well…"_

Rose's face went red as Slifer's body. "I'll take your bet!" She yelled throwing her racket away and pulling out her duel disk from...somewhere. "Winner gets to be her fiance!"

"I just love weddings!" Mindy said.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about arranged ones…" Jasmine said.

"If this guy duels like he plays tennis, it'll be rough going for Rose." Syrus added.

Harrington smirked as he got his duel disk. "Lets duel," He said smugly.

"Oh hell yes," Rose smirked backed. "You're in my world now not your world, and I've got friends on the other side."

"She's got friends on the other side!" A bunch of disembodied voices chanted. "Oh sorry!" Brandon yelled from above them. "I was messing with the speakers!"

"Two cuties dueling it out for your hand in marriage! How do you feel?" Mindy asked.

"Oh please, I'm not getting married." Alexis replied.

"Oh fine engaged. Let's not split hairs." Jasmine added.

"I'm not getting engaged either. The only reason I haven't walked out is to see if the rumors are true." Alexis rebutted. "The rumors that Harrington's really as good as Zane."

Syrus gulped. "_That's what the rumors are? If Harrington's really as good as my big brother, he must duel BETTER than he plays tennis!"_

Rose fell over clutching her heaving chest as she laughed. "Oh my Ra, this mullet wearing walking rich kid stereotype is suppose to be as good as Zane!" She asked rolling over. "Oh god my ribs, I'm done!"

"Yeah well you won't be laughing in a few turns," Harrington snapped as he drew his card. "I play the spell card 'Service Ace'!" He said as the tennis themed card appeared on the field. "Now I-."

"Stop stop!" Yuko said, waving her arms. She sighed. "Your deck is full of tennis cards, isn't it?"

"Of course!" Harrington said happily. "Tennis is my favorite thing, why wouldn't I?"

"Because making a deck out of your favorite thing is dumb and stupid," Rose glared finishing Yuko's thought.

"Is that so, tell me how's the hero business going Ms. Masked Hero," Harrington smirked back, Rose had no answer. The arena was silent for about five seconds.

"...So what does 'Service Ace' do?" Yuko asked.

"I choose a card in my hand and you have to decide if it's a monster, spell, or trap card," He explained. "You choose right nothing happens, you choose wrong and you take 1500 points of damage," He finished holding up his chosen card.

"Oh great not only is it tennis themed it's also a burn deck!" Rose yelled angrily. "Fine I choose spell card!"

"Oh you sure," Harrington smirked. "You can still change it."

"Fine trap card," Rose growled.

"Nope monster sorry," Harrington laughed showing the card 'Mega Thunderball'. "Looks like we found something else you suck at."

"Yeah that's what I said to your mom said last night," Rose growled under her breath.

"So now I get to put this card away, and let loose the big stroke, 'Service Ace' do your thing!"

A tennis ball sized projectile flew out and exploded in front of Rose (Rose LP: 8000-6500). "Now I'll place this card face down and end my turn."

"Well this isn't a promising start. 1500 Life Points in one shot." Syrus said.

"I don't even know how a deck based on tennis would even work... apparently pretty well." Yuko added sarcastically. "Still, I have confidence in Rose. She's gotten out of tougher jams than this."

"My move," Rose said drawing her card. "I play 'Elemental Hero Lady Heat' (1300/1000)!" Rose said summoning her new hero who appeared in a vortex of fire. "And since you're wide open I'll attack you directly, go 'Lady Heat' Magma Comet!"

"I don't think so!" Harrington said activating his face down. "Go 'Receive Ace' now by sending the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard I can negate your attack and deal 1500 points of damage to you!" He explained as a large tennis racket came out of the card and smacked 'Lady Heat's' magma ball back at Rose (Rose LP: 6500-5000).

"Oh fuck you," Rose growled. "I set two cards and now 'Lady Heat's' effects activates, dealing 200 damage to you for each 'Elemental Hero' face up on the field." 'Lady Heat' flicked a small ember at Harrington's shoulder (Harrington LP: 8000-7800).

"If that's all you got then you're gonna lose this pretty quick," Harrington smirked drawing his next card. "I play 'Smash Ace' now I get to draw a card and if I draw a monster I get to inflict 1000 damage to you," He explained drawing his card. "Oh look I drew a monster," he said showing his 'Mystical Shine Ball' so now I send it to the graveyard and you take the damage," He laughed as another ball blew up in front of Rose (Rose LP: 5000-4000).

"Oh, I hope it's a white wedding! Those are my favorite!" Mindy said, clasping her hands hopefully.

"I'm not getting married, remember?" Alexis reiterated. "_I mean, even if Rose loses, I'll just reject Harrington. This isn't permanent anyway." _She thought.

"My move," Rose growled. "I play 'Double Summon' so now I can normal summon twice this turn, so I summon 'Elemental Hero Heat' (1600/1200) and 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (1800/300), and now the fun begins 'Heat' gains 200 attack for each 'Elemental Hero' I control (Heat 1600-2000/120) and when 'Stratos' is summoned I can add a 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand," She explained adding the card to her hand. "Now my three heros hit him hard!" (Harrington LP: 7800-2700). "And finally 'Lady Heat's' effect deals you another 600 points of damage!" (Harrington LP: 2700-2100).

"Oh you think you're a big shot now don't you," Harrington asked drawing his next card. "Well too bad for you you're about to meet the real big man on this court I summon 'The Big Server' (300/300, and I'll use his special ability to attack you directly!" 'Big Server' smacked a small explosive past Rose's monsters and at her feet, where it promptly detonated (Rose LP: 4000-3700). "Now I get to add a 'Service Ace' to my and and you get to draw a card, not that it will be much help," Harrington laughed as Rose drew her card.

"It's about evened up now." Yuko said. "Rose has this, I can feel it."

"I sure hope so. I can't imagine what Rose would do if she lost." Syrus said, cringing at the memories of her fiery temper.

"_It all comes down to these last few moves. The game, set, and match." _Alexis thought.

"And you know what I think I'll play 'Service Ace' so make your guess!"

"Monster," Rose yelled.

"Eh wrong, spell card," Harrington snarked showing her his chosen card as 'Service Ace' hit her (Rose LP: 3700-2200). "-But don't worry because you get another chance right now!" He said showing her another 'Service Ace'."

"Oh fuck you!" Rose yelled as Harrington burst into laughter. "I pick spell!"

"Nope wrong, Trap card!" He laughed as Rose blew up again (Rose LP:2200-700).

"I'll end with a face down."

"Fuck this sport!" Rose yelled stomping her foot down on her abandoned racket. "Fuck it to hell!"

"What a temper on her." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, she'd be a real Bridezilla." Mindy added.

Rose rounded on them. "Excuse you but in any wedding situation I'm the groom!" She yelled. "I fucking rock a suit like you wouldn't believe!" She said proudly.

"It won't happen at all unless you calm down!" Alexis said.

Rose's face went red at that as she locked eyes with Alexis through her glasses. "What?" She whispered.

"You won't win this duel if you don't level your head and think about your next move." Alexis said. "_Given the choice, I'd much rather marry you, Rose." _She thought.

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok jackass," Rose said drawing her card and giving Harrington an ear to ear grin. "This duel is over, I have to thank you for that draw you gave me because it's the last piece I needed," She smirked. "I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Statos' and 'Bubbleman to create 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' (2500/2000) But he's not gonna be around for long, because now I'm gonna play the card you let me draw 'Form Change'!" She yelled smirking.

Syrus perked up a bit. "_This is the combo that beat me in our practice duel!"_

"With it I can exchange one 'Elemental Hero' fusion monster with a 'Masked Hero' monster of the same level, so I'll swap out my 'Absolute Zero' for my 'Acid' (2600/2100) and when 'Absolute Zero' leaves the field he destroys all your monsters go Frozen in the Moment!" She ordered as 'The Big Server' was blown away in a gust of freezing air. "But that's not all when 'Acid' is summoned he destroys all spell and trap cards you control and deals your monsters 300 points off their attack for each. "Now 'Acid' attack with Blue Strike and end this duel!" 'Acid' raised his gun and fired a bright blue beam through Harrington's chest (Harrington LP: 2100-0). "And that's the duel," Rose said smirking.

"Good duel, Rose." Yuko said, and clapped.

"Nah it was terrible," Rose said sighing. "I've been slipping a bit," She muttered rubbing her forehead.

"The important thing is that you won." Yuko said.

Rose sighed but then blushed when she realized what she had won. "Oh shoot," She blushed looking at Alexis.

"I'm not getting married. At least, not yet." She said with a smile. "But if you're serious about this, would you like to go on a date?"

You could have cooked an egg on Rose's face it was so red, steam was coming out of her ears and her body was stiff as a board for the next thirty seconds she tried to say something but no words would come out.

"Rose?" Yuko said, before smacking her across the cheeks.

"Yes!" Rose shouted out before regaining her calm. "Yes, I would love to go out on a date," Rose said with a beaming smile. "Let me get changed and maybe we can go out for an evening walk?" She asked. "The view from the top of the red dorms is lovely at sunset."

"That would be really nice." Alexis agreed.

"Yeah," Rose said smiling. "Yeah it would be."


	12. Duel 12: Snap

**Susano-o: Not gonna lie, this is one of my least favorite chapters. **

**Sekhmet: Hurtful! This is one of my favorites. You see where my favorites lie. **

**Susano-o: I told you this is where I feel Yuko's inability to be on the back foot got way too obvious. **

**Sekhmet: I attribute that to the rage. It makes her calculated. But enough arguing. On with the show!**

Duel 12: Snap

"Hey out of my way!" Rose yelled whirlwinding another student out of her way as she ran towards the growing crowd around the card shop. "I got your message I'm here!" Rose huffed as she stood beside Yuko. "So what's going on?"

"Syrus is dueling someone for the last ticket." Yuko stated.

"Last ticket for what?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"The last ticket to see Yugi Muto's Deck. It's going on tour, and it's first stop is Duel Academy." Yuko explained, pointing to the posters that hung above the shop.

"Wait that was today? I thought it was tomorrow! and that's the last ticket!" Rose asked in horror as she looked around at the nearby students, seeing a blue student with a ticket she quickly pounced on him and dragged him into a nearby janitor's closet.

Yuko barely acknowledged Rose's antics for once, her focus was split between the duel at hand and the posters above.

"Oh does someone have a crush on Yugi?" Rose smirked holding a now slightly bloody ticket.

It took all of Yuko's willpower not to show utter disgust at Rose's insinuation. "Oh please, he's 8 years older than me. What I have for him is a healthy respect." She said.

"Sure you do," Rose smirked wiggling her eyebrows. "And it totally has nothing to do with your shota fetish."

"Excuse me?" Yuko said angrily.

"You totally have a shota fetish," Rose chuckled. "I've seen how you look at Syrus," She said nodding her head towards their friend.

"And how's that grounds to accuse me of having a fetish?" Yuko said.

"Because you also look at Yugi that way, once is chance, two is a coincidence," She smirked. "And now three is a pattern, I saw how you looked at Brier."

"There's one problem with your theory, and that's that A. I don't like Yugi like that, and B, that was shock, not crush. No one's done a 'Freak the Mighty' thing in years." Yuko argued.

"Oh dear Yuko, it's ok to admit your fetish," Rose said grabbing Yuko and leening all her weight on her friend. "Yugi supposedly has a loli fetish."

"Excuse me?" Yuko said, very angry at this point.

"Yeah, it's why he dated Rebecca Hawkins," Rose explained.

Yuko twitched. "_That's not proof of anything!" _"Rose, I don't think that's true."

"Well that's not what the forums say," Rose said shrugging. "He has a loli fetish and is a sadomasochist with Kaiba, why else do they wear all leather and straps as everyday wear?"

"They're probably costumes. There's always been a theatrical side of dueling, those two probably just take it a step further than most." Yuko said. It was getting very hard to not try and attempt to hurt Rose, and if not for Syrus, she would have walked out already.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "Poor naive Yuko," She muttered patting her friends head. "Nearly everyone in Battle City was a sadomasochist, do I even need to bring up Marik?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Rose, we all knew when he started using cage and handcuff monsters that he might have some holes that need flex tape. 'Keeps the demons from getting out." Yuko said.

"Fine continue to deny yourself," Rose said shrugging. "Just don't be shocked when Syrus wants you to tie him up and calls you mommy," Rose said laughing.

Yuko visibly cringed. "I would like to not assume people's kinks before they tell me themself, unlike SOME people here." She said gratingly.

"Yuko trust me, once you discover your own fetishes you start to see patterns in others," She said turning to Syrus. "Bastion for instance definity has either a powerful women or an Amazon women fetish."

"What's your so called proof?" Yuko asked.

"Intuition," Rose said shrugging. "I figured out Lex's and Zane's pretty quick too, and in Lex's case I've since confirmed it," She smirked wiggling her rather long tongue sexually.

"ANYWAY, who's Syrus dueling anyway?" Yuko asked, swiftly changing the topic.

"His name is Dimitri," Bastion said sliding through the crowd to get to them.

"And now young scholar!" Dimitri yelled. "I play 'Heavy Storm' to destroy my two 'Statue of the Wicked' traps then I'll sacrifice my two 'Wicked Tokens' to summon my 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000/3000)!"

"Huh he stole that move from Crowler," Rose muttered in Yuko's ear as she had yet to let go of her friend.

"Precisely," Bastion said nodding. "Dimitri is known for copying famous decks."

"That works?" Yuko asked.

"It doesn't," Bastion answered.

"Ah." Yuko said.

"'Ancient Gear Golem' attack 'Jetroid' Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri yelled as 'Golem' reared back and punched at Syrus's monster.

"Not so fast when 'Jetroid' is attack I can play a trap card from my hand," Syrus said playing his card. "Go 'Magic Cylinder'!"

"Wait time out!" Dimitri yelled as his attack was redirected back at him, ending the duel.

"Oh look at that, Syrus won, let's continue this conversation never." Yuko said to Rose, pulling away from her to go congratulate Syrus.

"Chazz has a praise fetish and is a sub!" Rose laughed as she followed her friend over to a now jumping for joy Syrus.

"Hey, congrats on the win!" Yuko said, completely ignoring Rose.

"Yes," He said happily before blushing as he held out the ticket to Yuko. "Umm here," He said nervously.

"Wait, all this time, you were dueling for me to have a ticket?" Yuko said, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Umm yeah," Syrus said nervously toeing the ground. "I saw how fast they were selling out and I figured Rose already got one first thing this morning, but you're a late sleeper so I was worried you'd miss it and since you could only get one at a time I decided to get back in line and-," Syrus rambled as his face turned redder and redder.

"Well, thank you! I really appreciate it!" Yuko said, a cheesy grin and an ever expanding blush on her face. "_I probably shouldn't tell him that I ordered a ticket online when they were first put up then…"_

__"Aww," Rose said smiling and clasping her hands in front of her. "So cute."

Yuko pocketed the ticket with a full face blush by now. While she still didn't think she had a shota fetish, she couldn't deny now that there wasn't something between her and Syrus.

"I don't see nothing wrong," Rose whispered in Yuko's ear. "With a little bump and grind," She laughed making Syrus and Yuko blush even harder.

"Can you NOT?" Yuko nearly shouted at Rose.

"No because you two are cute together," Rose said smiling. "Oh hey lets get another option, Bastion what do you think?"

"Yes they make a very logical couple," Bastion said nodding. "-But I think it's best we let them progress at their own pace, for now I would invite you all back to the yellow dorms for a nice dinner before the event tomorrow," He suggested smiling.

"That's very kind of you." Yuko said, her hands on her face in an effort to cool her face off.

"Yeah sure," Syrus said beet red. "I need to get Chumley though," He said running back to his dorm.

"Don't forget the condoms!" Rose yelled after him, making him faceplant. "Oh shit, sorry!"

"Rose, I will destroy you!" Yuko yelled behind her. "Seriously though, what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry!" Rose said holding up her hands in surrender. "I'm just in love," She said with a goofy grin. "And I want to spread the love."

"Alright then." Yuko said.

"Maybe you should tone it down a bit," Bastion said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you're probably right," Rose said sighing. "I'll go get Lex," She said walking to the blue dorms.

"I should go get Midori too." She offered, setting out for the red dorms.

...

One lovely dinner at the Yellow dorms later, Yuko was going over a collage of notes from various sources. There were some made by her, Midori, and Syrus so far, as somehow the majority of her notes always seemed to get ruined. Suddenly a twinge of anxiety coursed through her. Despite heavy security in the area, she felt uncertain with the safety of her brother's deck.

"Rose, we gotta go see the deck." She said, closing the folder the notes were in and placing it in her desk.

"What?" Rose asked rolling over in her bunk. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?"

"Yeah I agree," Midori said from below. "I don't think I heard you right."

"We have to go see it. Rose is rubbing off on me, I'm too excited to wait." She lied through her teeth.

"Are you suggesting we break into the school, get past all the normal security and the extra security they put in, then pick the lock on the doors, all to see something we're gonna be seeing tomorrow?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Yuko said.

"FUCK YES!" Rose yelled getting of bed and putting on her shoes. "Oh I'm so proud of you! The student has become the master!" She said happily grabbing Yuko in a hug. "I'll go get Syrus!" She yelled running outside. "Oh Syrus!" She sing-songed forcing his door open.

"Oh Ra please no not again!" Syrus pleaded as Rose shut the door, muffling his screams.

"_What have I done?" _Yuko thought.

"What have you done," Midori said with a sigh as she got dressed.

…

The four made their way through the campus, and then through the building Metal Gear Solid style. After some close calls with security, the group made it to the final intersection.

"Ah hello there everyone," Bastion said waving as he walked down from the opposite hallway.

"You here to see the cards too?" Yuko asked.

"Of course," Bastion said smiling, but before he could finish a loud crash was heard from inside the room.

"Someone's in there." Yuko said, and bolted for the room.

"Someone's getting kicked in the shins!" Rose yelled bolting after her and aiming a kick at the lock, busting the doors open.

In the center of the circular room, a glass column, used to display the deck, had been broken open. The spotlight overhead seemed to highlight the spot, making it seem ironically heavenly. Hunched over it was Dr. Crowler.

Yuko fumed at this, her terror aura flicking on. "And what the hell is going on here?" She asked.

"I-I know how this looks!" Crowler yelled in fear. "-But I didn't steal the deck!"

"Well you say that," Rose smirked. "-But you're the only one here, so it must have been you, don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to defend yourself at your trial," She said sarcastically.

"Let's get the Chancellor. I'm sure this'll be a very interesting case." Yuko said, and started down the hall.

"No please don't!" Crowler yelled grabbing her legs.

"Don't worry I'm sure an anonymous letter will help," Rose snarked smiling evilly.

"Why'd you even do it?" Yuko said, her question barbed.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Crowler whined. "Please I'll be fired if you take this to the Chancellor!" He sobbed. "If you help me find it I'll give you all A's on your homework for the rest of your time here!"

That made Rose stop and think. "If you include Alexis in on this deal, and give me it in writing and in blood I'll agree," She said smiling evilly as she pulled out a sheet of paper, pen, and small knife out of her backpack.

"Ok ok!" Crowler agreed as he wrote and signed the contract, with everyone there and Rose's on signature, it was now binding. "Now let go, I'll get security to shut down the docks, that way unless they can fly a helicopter they'll be stuck here!"

"Alright, Syrus and I will start canvassing the island on foot." Yuko said, and the two headed off.

"Janitor's closets don't count!" Rose laughed. "Me and Midori will go talk to the Blue Dorms, now where did I put my battering ram?"

…

"Zane!" Rose yelled banging on the door. "I'm both respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as the superior duelist by coming in anyway!" She said before slamming a battering ram into Zane's door, knocking it over. "Did you steal Yugi's deck!" She asked the half awake boy.

"What no?" Zane mumbled trying to fully wake up.

"Well it's missing so I'm canvasing the male dorms while Midori does the females," Rose explained shifting her battering ram. "Ok next door!" She concluded waking down to the next room and doing the same thing.

"Ugh," Zane mumbled as he dressed. "_How has she not been expelled yet,"_ He thought walking outside to help look. "_And where did she get a battering ram?" _

…

Yuko and Syrus had looked all along the south side of the island, and had started up the west coast. After a few minutes of running, they came across someone out on the rocks.

"Hey! Someone just stole Yugi's deck. Do you know anything?" Syrus shouted out to them. He turned around, and they both recognized him as Dimitri from earlier that day.

"Stole? This is my deck! If you don't believe me, let me show you, right here right now!" He said in a horrible impression of Yugi, and chucked a duel disk at Syrus.

He was about to put it on, but Yuko stopped him. "Hold on. Let me duel him instead." She said.

"What? Why?" Syrus asked.

"Call it ego, but it's been a personal challenge of mine to beat this deck. It would be killing two birds with one stone." She lied.

"Well, alright. Be careful though." Syrus said, and handed over the disk.

"Hey what's going on?" Rose asked as her and the gang clambered down the cliffside. "Is that Dimitri?"

"Yep. I think he's cracked or something, he thinks he's Yugi." Yuko explained.

"Ah yes, it's good to be the King of Games." Dimitri said, and gave a hearty laugh.

"You are not Yugi," Rose said crossing her arms. "You're clearly not wearing enough leather and straps."

"Rose, if you could do me a huge favor and not spout forums bullcrap for the next thirty minutes that would be great." Yuko said, engaging her duel disk.

"They're all true," Rose said crossing her arms as she leaned against a nearby rock.

Yuko sighed, then turned to Dimitri. "Hello there my enemy."

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first." Yuko said, drawing her card. "I set one card face down, and set a monster. Next I activate the spell 'Wave-Motion Cannon!'

A large green cannon appeared on the field. "During my Standby Phase, I can send this card to the graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage for every turn it was on the field. For now, you're safe. Go ahead." She said. (Turn Counter: 1)

"Very well. I draw!" Dimitri said. "I fuse 'Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts' and 'Berphomet' to create 'Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!'"

The two monsters fused together in a burst of light to create a two headed, well, chimera. (2100/1800). "Go, Attack her facedown monster!" 'Chimera' pounced on the card, and lifted up 'Marshmallon' (300/500) in its jaws, which was struggling to get out.

"Marshmallon's ability activates! After Damage Calculation, if this card was attacked and facedown at the start of the Damage Step, you take 1000 damage!" Yuko growled.

'Marshmallon' wriggled out of Chimera's bite and tried to bite off Dimitri's head. It was unsuccessful, being a hologram. (Dimitri's LP: 8000-7000)

"I end my turn." Dimitri said.

"I draw." Yuko said, examining her hand. She was missing the keystone piece, but if she didn't do something this turn, she'd be in a bad spot. After all, the secret to beating Yugi's Deck, at least in her experience, was to keep moving and doing things at all times. "I Summon one 'Gilasaurus' normally, then Special Summon a second using its special ability!"

Two velociraptors stormed the field, snarling in anger. (1400/400)

"The downside of this ability is that you get to summon a monster from your graveyard, if you're so inclined." She said.

"I'll take you up on your offer. I resummon 'Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts'! (1500/1200)" Dimitri said.

"I hope you're ready to sit on your butt for a while, because I'm activating 'Swords of Revealing Light'!" Yuko said, playing the card. Swords made of light rained down from the heavens, creating an impassable barrier on the field. "At the End Phase of your turn three turns from now, this barrier will dissolve, and you'll be free to attack again. For now though, you're stuck." She explained. "I end my turn." (Turn Counter: 2)

"I draw! Dimitri said, looking over his hand. "I set one card facedown, and activate 'Monster Reincarnation!' Now by discarding a card, I can summon back a monster from my Graveyard. I summon 'Berfomet!'" (1400/1800) However, he won't be around for long! I tribute both him and 'Gazelle' to summon my dear friend, 'Dark Magician!'"

The monster appeared in a cascade of dark energy. (2500/2100)

Although it was only a hologram, Yuko gave it a look that screamed "Really?" To it. Much to her surprise, the hologram seemed to roll its eyes. Yuko scrubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but it just gave her the standard cold glare.

"Lucky for you, your 'Swords of Revealing Light' prevents him from attacking, so I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He said.

"Boo boring," Rose said angrily. "The real Yugi would have used his ability to read his opponent's mind and stopped swords!"

"My turn then. I draw." Yuko said, flat out ignoring Rose. Not good. If she didn't draw Dreadroot by her next turn, she was in big trouble. "I set a monster, as well as one card facedown. I end my turn." (Turn Counter: 3)

"I draw!" Dimitri said. If Yuko has to take a guess from the look on his face, he looked like he bricked. "_Unusual for that deck,"_ she thought.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Dimitri said.

"_Alright, this is all or nothing. Heart of the Cards be with me..."_ Yuko thought, and drew. An electric shock seemed to go up her arm. Dreadroot has been drawn.

"I tribute three of my monsters to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!'" Yuko shouted. The area tumbled and the ground split open, a hand ripping its way out and pulling the demon behind it. (4000/4000).

Dimitri looked at the thing with shock and awe, and almost broke character.

Even with him blocked out, she could feel Dreadroot's influence seep into her soul. "When Dreadroot is on the field, the attack and defense of all monsters except for itself are halved." Yuko explained as a purple mist covered the battlefield. (2500-1250/2100-1050),(2100-1050/1800-900).

"And it's over," Rose muttered scrolling through the Yugi forums. "Hey did you know Yugi has a third eyelid so he doesn't have to blink while dueling?" She yelled.

"That is not true." Yuko said, then turned back to the duel. "Do you know the great thing about Swords is? You may not be able to attack me, but I can attack you. Dreadroot! Attack 'Chimera' with Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot smashed his fist down on top of Chimera. (Dimitri LP: 7000-4050)

"See Yugi would have avoided that by using his ultimate ability to draw any card he needs at any time, given to him by an ancient Mesopotamian goddess of sex," Rose sighed.

"Rose, I asked for ONE thing out of you." Yuko growled. "This deck is highly adaptive. A momentary lapse of judgment could cost me the duel!"

"It's fine," Rose said dismissively. "After another few turns this deck is gonna turn on him and cause him to go insane, or strike him with a bolt of lighting."

"I highly doubt that." Yuko said, and turned back to the duel. "I end my turn." (Turn Counter: 4)

"Your friend certainly has some interesting theories about me." Dimitri smirked.

"Do not start too." Yuko warned.

"I draw!" He said, and smiled. "I activate "Dedication through Light and Darkness'! It allows me to tribute my 'Dark Magician' and summon 'Dark Magician of Chaos' in his place!"

A dark aura engulfed 'Dark Magician', and through the shining miasma approached a new, more powerful magician. (2800-1400/2609-1300)

Yuko wanted to be unimpressed, really she did. Moreover, she was pissed off at Dimitri for stealing the deck, and Rose was starting to add to that with her forums crap.

"I end my turn." He said.

"My draw." Yuko said. 'Lightning Vortex, that could be helpful. "I play the spell card 'Lightning Vortex!' Now your pathetic Magician is destroyed, leaving you open for an all out attack!" A Lightning bolt struck the field, disintegrating 'Dark Magician of Chaos'. "Dreadroot! Attack him directly!" Yuko commanded.

"I discard 'Kuriboh' from my hand to reduce the damage I take to zero!" Dimitri said, sending 'Kuriboh' to the Graveyard. Dreadroot tried to punch Dimitri, but the ghost of the small furry creature barely held it back. Yuko growled in frustration.

"You know," Rose said lazily. "He may be partially right, Yugi does have a illegitimate son with Ishizu Ishtar.

"Rose, if you say one more thing ridiculous, obviously fake thing about Yugi, I am gonna strangle you! Just shut up for once!" Yuko screamed. She was so frustrated that she could barely think, and couldn't turn on her terror aura.

"Thank you Kuriboh. That move takes me back to our duel against Seto Kaiba at Battle City. Those were some good times, weren't they old friend?" Dimitri prattled on.

Something cracked in Yuko.

...

At that moment, deep in the mindscape, Dreadroot was laughing up a storm. He had been watching the whole duel and laughing at his host's misery and frustration.

Suddenly, a crack appeared in the glass walls of the mindscape.

"**Oh...that is not good." **He said, examining the break. At the epicenter of the rapidly spider webbing cracks was a single arrow.

"**That is not good."** He repeated. The cracks spread all throughout the glass walls of the room, and shattered under the weight of the water outside.

...

"Shut your fucking mouth! Do not talk about Battle City like you were there! You are not my brother!" Yuko screamed in absolute rage.

The word Brother echoed throughout the area.

"...What?" Was the collective thought of the group, Bastion seemed to be paling rapidly while Midori and Chumley where gaping like fishes, Rose had nearly dropped her phone from shock and was now barely standing up as she used her seat for support.

Syrus really didn't understand what was happening, but then he started thinking back to him and Yuko's conversation before his tag duel, and immediately upon remembering her hair color the little needle in his head switched from 'No Clue' to 'Gets it'. "Yuko is Yugi's sister!" He yelled.

"Thank you captain obvious," Rose said as she fought to stay conscious. Yuko, who couldn't care less anymore, ripped off her beanie, letting her hair finally be free. Her braid cascaded down her back as it fell into its normal place.

"This is where I lay waste and you will go home bleeding. Did not have to be this way, should have stayed out of the way, now you are headed for a beating." Yuko almost sang. If she hadn't gone mad at that moment, she was very close. "I end my turn." (Turn Counter: 5)

"I draw!" Dimitri said.

"_Brick again?" _Yuko thought, examining his facial expressions.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." He said.

"I draw." Yuko said. Now was the time. "You messed with my family, Dimitri. You will regret this little fight. It would be a mercy to end you with Dreadroot. And I am not feeling too merciful. I send 'Wave-Motion Cannon' to the Graveyard to inflict 5000 Damage!"

'Wave-Motion Cannon' started charging up its machinery.

"Watch yourself suffer, and watch me ignite!" Yuko said, and the cannon fired. The beam completely engulfed Dimitri, bringing him to his knees. (Dimitri LP: 4050-0. Winner: Yuko.)

…

The collective mood of the group could be summed up as, pure shock. Rose was the first to recover and she was able to walk over to Yuko. "So…" She muttered scratching the back of her head.

"What?" Yuko said, still angry about the whole situation. She'd lost her secret to her own stupid temper, even if only to her friends and some punk.

Rose awkwardly looked around for a few seconds before calming down and giving Yuko a smirk. "You totally stole that final line from Ignite," She chuckled.

"And?" Yuko said. "The song speaks to me."

"Well it may speak to you," Rose said crossing her arms. "-But if you're going to do a finishing line you need to make it original!" She countered.

"When have I been original?" Yuko said.

"Oh my Ra I can't even with you!" Rose said throwing her hands up and trying to look angry, before devolving into laughter not a minute later. Despite everything that had happened today, Yuko giggled too.

Yuko turned to the rest of her friends. "I hope this new information doesn't lead to you treating me any differently." She said, and put her beanie back on, not attempting to hide her hair anymore.

"Of course not!" Midori said smiling as she came over and hugged Yuko tightly.

"It wouldn't be logical to treat you any different," Bastion said smiling.

"Of course I wouldn't treat you any different!" Syrus said. "You're my best friend, how could I?"

Yuko smiled at that, and felt overwhelmingly happy.

"Syrus," Rose said smiling darkly. "I thought I was your best friend?" She asked walking over and getting close to his face. "Should I get talk to your shins again?" She asked cracking her knuckles. Syrus whimpered in fear of her threat. "I'm kidding buddy," Rose said snickering as she picked him up and dropped him in Yuko's arms. "You two belong together." Both flushed heavily at Rose's statement.

"Rose come on, we were all having a moment." Yuko said jokingly.

"And I'm helping," She said proudly before looking over at a still stunned Dimitri. "So what are we gonna do about him?"

"Well I was gonna rip his bangs out after I took my brother's deck back, but I don't feel like doing the former anymore." Yuko said.

Rose nodded as she walked over to the sobbing boy. "Look Dimitri," Rose said crossing her arms. "You need to return the deck."

Dimitri somewhat ignored Rose in favor of muttering to himself. "I lost, even with Yugi's legendary deck...Why can't I ever win?!"

"That's your problem, you need to make your own deck," Rose explained. "A deck is something you pour your heart and soul into, something you craft yourself and make your own, using someone else's deck will never be as good as one you made yourself."

Dimitri seemed to have a small revelation at Rose's statement. "Make my own…?"

"Yes," Zane said as he and Alexis walked out from behind the cliffside. "Now come on, you need to go return that deck to Crowler."

"Yeah, ok. But what now?" Dimitri asked tentatively, dislodging the deck from the disk.

"Well the punishment for stealing is pretty clear, expulsion," Zane said gravely.

"What is with school and jumping right to expulsion," Rose muttered as she grabbed the deck and handed it over to Yuko. "Don't worry about it Dimitri," Rose said smiling at the fearful boy. "I'll make sure you don't get expelled, and if they try shins will be punched."

"So you guys saw everything?" Yuko asked nervously.

"Yeah," Zane said smiling. "And we're not the only ones," He said gesturing to the cliffside, where it looks like the entire school was watching. "I rallied the troops to help look, but I don't think anyone here will say anything about what they saw here tonight, so you'll both be fine."

Yuko was beside herself. "I guess there's no secret anymore." She said offhandedly.

"Nope," Rose said shrugging. "Don't worry about it, if anyone tries anything I'll punch their shins!" She yelled at the students on the top of the cliff.

"Thanks." Yuko said, genuinely grateful for her offer for once.

…

"No Rose, he doesn't have a third eyelid. We're only humans!" Yuko said.

"Well what about the sex goddess?" Rose asked as she rattling off hundreds of questions about Yugi.

"That one's kinda half right, actually. While he wasn't a sex god per say, at least not to my knowledge, his power was given to him by the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh, and they were seen as gods among men in his time." Yuko replied.

"And about that!" Rose yelled. "I can't believe you didn't tell us about the Millenium Items!" She ranted. "I knew they were real and had super powers!"

"I didn't tell you because the Items choose their bearers. You can't just put one on and it'll accept you. If you're not the right person in their eyes, you could get burnt alive or worse." Yuko explained.

"Oh so I wouldn't be worthy, but nutcases like Marik where?" Rose countered.

"I don't KNOW if you would be worthy. They're complicated and contrary things at times. It took my brother eight years to solve the Puzzle, it might have rejected him at first for all I know." Yuko said.

"I think you just don't want me to get that super cool eyepatch," Rose said crossing her arms in an over exaggerated manner.

"To even attempt to wear the Millennium Eye you have to gouge out your eye. Or it sort of melds into your eye, I'm not sure but either way you lose an eye." Yuko said.

"I thought it was an eyepatch!" Rose yelled. "Why isn't it an eyepatch?"

"I don't know, Rose! I wasn't there when they made them to give suggestions!" Yuko said.

"Well it's stupid!" Rose yelled. "Someone made a poor choice there!"

"I know right?" Yuko said.

"Can you two let it go," Midori said sighing.

…

The next day, the exhibition hall was packed as the whole school flocked to see Yugi's deck. With her secret out to pretty much the whole school, she no longer hid her hair in her beanie, though still opted to wear it like a normal hat.

"Hey check this out!" Rose said happily showing off her new purchase to Yuko. "A signed Yugi poster! They were selling them for like nothing!"

"Rose, that's not how my brother signs stuff." Yuko said, inspecting the signature.

"...what?" Rose asked with a frozen smile.

"Yeah, this is way too over the top for his style." Yuko elaborated.

"I did hear that Dimitri did get into the merchandise, and he had a marker," Bastion said making Rose's hand start shake in anger.

"Yuko! Rose!" Syrus called out, running down the hall to meet them.

"What's up?" Yuko asked.

"It's Dimitri, he's at it again!" Syrus explained. Yuko and Rose looked at each other, and then started looking for him. They found him out in the woods.

"I've been waiting for this." Dimitri said in a horrible impression of Yuko. He turned around to reveal he was mimicking her now. Yuko was silent at this revelation.

"Dimitri I don't even care that you're in a female uniform right now," Rose said growling. "Did you sign your name on the Yugi posters?"

"I'm not Dimitri, I'm Yuko," He said pulling out his duel disk. "Now hello there my combatant, I will send you to your home bleeding, watch me burn."

"...I'm going to start punching you now. I don't know when I'll stop." Yuko said, and before Dimitri could respond, Yuko rushed him, knocking him to the ground. As she choked him with the hair extensions he used to make a braid, Rose joined in and started rooting for his wallet. "You owe me 10 bucks!" She yelled. "And why the fuck are you wearing panties!" She screamed before punching him in the shins...repeatedly.

"_Why are some of my friends so violent?"_ Syrus thought, and went to separate the three before they seriously hurt Dimitri.


	13. Duel 13: Love and Marriage

**Sekhmet: And conversely, I don't think too highly of this episode either. **

**Susano-o: You only don't like it because your over-investment in Syrus. **

**Sekhmet: Nah, I just think that this episode is just kinda "eh". It's boring. **

**Susano-o: It's a setup episode of course it isn't exciting. **

**Sekhmet: We haven't seen her since though.**

**Susano-o: She doesn't reappear for a while in the actual show either. **

**Sekhmet: Semantics. On with the show!**

Duel 13: Love and Marriage

"Hey did you hear about this awesome new thing Kaiba Corp. is developing?" Rose asked hanging upside down from her bed as she read a magazine.

"No, what is it?" Yuko asked.

"Card games on motorcycles," Rose said showing her the photo from the magazine. "Apparently based on an old Roman way to duel where they raced on chariots."

"Sounds stupidly dangerous." Yuko said.

"Sounds stupidly awesome!" Rose countered. "Hey maybe you can use your inside connections to get me the into the first run, I'll make it worth your while" She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Unfortunately, I'm no relative of Kaiba's." Yuko said. "Besides, in what world would I let you risk your life for a good story?"

"Oh come on," Rose said turning herself right side up. "I know Yugi and Kaiba still see each other, and everyone knows Kaiba would never release something if it was dangerous, for as much of a prick he his, safety standards is not something he skimps on."

"That's very true." Yuko said. "_In all seriousness, he's not that bad a guy." _She thought.

"So I want to try it," Rose said as she started getting dressed for dinner.

"I still say it's not a good idea." Yuko said.

…

"Hey guys!" Syrus yelled from their table. "Come meet my new roomate!"

"OOH NEW DUEL PARTNER!" Rose yelled running over to the table.

"Pleased to meet you." Yuko said.

"Hi I'm Rose Warren, I'm the cute hyperactive one that people wanna choke in their sleep!" She said happily holding out her hand to the new student.

"My name is Yuko. I'm the down to earth one." Yuko said, playing off Rose's bit that she seemed to be doing.

The young boy looked terrified of Rose's enthusiasm, and tried to compose himself. "Hello." He managed.

"Welcome to Duel Academy," Rose said smiling. "You'll find that the red dorms are the best dorms."

"You got that right, Rose. I mean, best color and best mascot, the only thing against us is a bad reputation, which some of us don't give a damn about." Yuko said.

"Well uh, pleased to meet you." He stammered.

"So what deck do you use?" Rose asked digging into her dinner.

"Uh, a control deck." Blair said quietly.

"Ooh," Rose said excitedly. "-Don't see a lot of those," She said getting closer to Blair. Blair backed away until he was practically off the bench.

"Rose, you're scaring him." Yuko said.

"Oh sorry," Rose said backing away. "I get excited when I see a new person to duel."

"It's alright." Blair said quietly.

"So maybe we can duel later?" Rose asked before shaking her head. "Oh no we can't damn it, we need to be up early tomorrow for the Chancellor's announcements," She grumbled.

"You forgot that? It was kinda important." Yuko said.

"I get duel blind sue me," Rose grumbled. "I'm excited for the Inter-school duel but it's so far away!" She whined leaning her weight onto Yuko. "I'll die before it happens!"

It's in like, a week." Yuko said.

"Ten thousand years!" She yelled leaning all her weight on Yuko.

"It better not give you a crick in the neck." Yuko joked.

"For thousand of years we will lay dormant!" Rose yelled putting so much of her weight on Yuko the two fell over.

"You're lucky I wear leggings under this." Yuko said, gesturing to her censor bar like skirt.

"Oh I know all about how small those skirts are," Rose said smirking. "Alexis and me play a fun game with them where she doesn't wear underwear-."

"Ok you can stop now!" Yuko all but shrieked.

"Oh you are no fun," Rose said helping Yuko up.

"That's kind of my thing." Yuko said.

"Umm odd question," Blair said looking at Rose. "Are you a girl?"

"Yep," Rose said opening her jacket to show her torso. "Why you want a date?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

"Rose, come on." Yuko said.

"Oh come on," Rose said turning away from the now blushing Blair. "I can't sexually tease Syrus anymore so I need a new subject," She said crossing her arms.

"You've got a girlfriend though." Yuko said.

"Blah and now you've spoiled my fun," She said sticking out her tongue. "-But yes I'm lesbian," Rose said turning to Blair, who didn't seem to understand what that meant. "And since now I can't tease Syrus I'm bored."

"I'm not," Syrus said happily as he cast a side glance at Yuko. Yuko caught his eyes and flashed a look of contentment before getting embarrassed and looking away.

…

"Good afternoon students!" Chancellor Sheppard yelled happily over the monitors. "Today we begin our evaluations for who will be represent the school in this years inter-school duel, your teachers and trusted older students will be putting in their recommendations for who the believe should represent us this year against our rivals North Academy, so study hard and duel even harder because the winner will be announced this friday, that's all for now goodbye"! He finished as the screen went back to the Duel Academy logo.

"I'm hoping it's not me." Yuko said, scratching her head.

"I know it's gonna be me," Rose said smirking widely.

"It's probably gonna be Zane again," Chumley said looking over at the aforementioned student. "He's done it for the past two years."

"Well no reason for him not to be picked again then." Yuko said.

"Hey Blair, did you know that Zane is my brother?" Syrus said.

"Really?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool but mom says I got the looks." Syrus said.

"_You sure did buddy." _Yuko thought.

"It'll be Zane because he's amazing." Blair said with an almost dreamlike quality to his statement.

"Blah I beat him once I'll beat him again if they don't pick me," Rose said confidently.

"You beat him?" Blair asked.

"Yeah," Rose said bragging slightly. "I kicked his ass."

"Right." Blair said, not really believing Rose.

…

"Alright Zane!" Rose yelled walking towards the now repaired blue dorms. "Get ready because I'm gonna rock you like a hurricane!"

As she approached, Rose saw Blair dart across the path, "Oh hey Blair!" She said as Blair ignored her and headed towards the balcony attached to Zane's room. "Oh you son of a bitch you do not ignore me," She whispered running after her and sneaking onto Zane's balcony. "Your shins are mine," She growled walking inside, only to be meet with the disturbing sight of Blair rubbing herself against Zane's cards. "What the fuck?" She asked walking inside. "Hey!" Rose yelled. "What's going on here?"

"How'd you get in here?" Blair all but shrieked.

"I'm a damn wizard how do you think," Rose asked crossing her arms. "So again what are you doing?"

"I-I…" He stammered, unable to form words.

"God you damn cardophiles," Rose muttered shaking her head. "Come on let's get going before I have to throw Zane's cronies through a window again," She said grabbing Blair's hand and hauling her to her feet. The motion knocked his hat off, revealing long black hair, held in place by a large clip that fell to the floor with a thunk.

"...What?" Rose said as she looked at Blair. Blair grabbed her hat and booked it out the balcony and down the tree in a flash. "Wait what where the hell where did she go?" Rose asked looking around, she had blinked for a second and Blair disappeared. "Fucking teleporter."

"What are you doing in here?" Zane asked crossing his arms.

"Take a wrong turn on the way to detention?" One of the Obelisks taunted.

"Looks like she was hanging out in your room." Another said.

"Not just hangin out, she was diggin around in your cards!" A third accused.

"Ok in order," Rose said glaring as she held up a finger. "One, I came here to challenge Zane to a duel but got sidetracked by our newest student being a pervert," She explained holding up another finger. "Two, no but you seemed to have taken a wrong turn from your place, do I need to reintroduce you to the trash?" She asked with a demonic smirk. The Obelisk in question flinched. "Three, I'll assert my authority as the superior duelist and enter any damn room I want whenever I want, and finally, as I explained, our newest student is a cardophile, you may want to clean those cards before you use them again," She finished before walking out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me I got places to go and more important people to see," She finished before walking away, unaware that Zane had not even been examining the hair clip this whole time.

…

"Listen, Rose. The fact that I'm a girl has to stay a secret." Blair said.

"Why?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause it's a secret." Blair replied.

"Then why is it a secret?" Rose replied

"Because it is." Blair replied.

"-But I like to be told secrets," Rose replied.

"Well too bad, I'm not telling you." Blair said.

"If I beat you in a duel will you tell me?" Rose asked.

"Sure, cause there's no way I'm gonna lose." Blair said.

Meanwhile up on top of a nearby cliff, Syrus, Yuko and Chumley has found the two.

"Well, we found him." Chumley said.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Syrus asked.

"Don't know, but it looks pretty serious." Chumley replied.

"Knowing Rose, they're probably about to duel. Looks like we've got a new addition to our group. Poor boy." Yuko said, holding a paper cup of hot cocoa.

"That's not it, Yuko." Zane said, him and Alexis seemingly appearing from thin air. "Because Blair's not a guy, she's actually a girl. Obelisk security cams showed her in our dorm."

"But what they didn't show us was why she's gone through all this trouble." Alexis added.

"Really? I wonder how Rose plans to solve that mystery." Syrus wondered.

….

"Lets duel," Rose said drawing her first card. "Well this is good, I play 'Reinforcements of the Army' this allows me add a level 4 or lower warrior monster from my deck to my hand," She explained searching for the card she wants. "And I'll also play 'E-Emergency Call' to add an 'Elemental Hero' monster from my deck to my hand," She smirked as she grabbed the right card. "Finally I'll play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' and "Elemental Hero Blazeman' to form 'Elemental Hero Escuridao' (2500/2000)!" She yelled as the two monsters fused together in the shadowy hero. "That's not all, she gains 100 ATK for each 'Elemental Hero' in my graveyard (2500-2700/2000) and 'Shadow Mist's' effect activates to add a 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand, and finally I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Wow that was long," Blair said drawing her card. "Let's start I play the 'Maiden in Love' (400/300)," She said playing her monster, a small girl wearing a frilly dress and shooting out sparkles. "And that's all."

"She's cute!" Syrus said, causing both Chumley and Yuko to give irked glances at him, for different reasons. Yuko in particular was puzzled at how a card could be that kind of cute.

"Ok?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow as she drew her next card. "Well then I'll attack your 'Maiden in Love' with 'Escuridao' go Dark Diffusion!" She yelled as her monster fired a massive laser beam at Blair's monster (Blair LP: 8000-5700).

"Thanks for that," Blair said smirking. "'My 'Maiden' can't be destroyed by battle, and now your monster gets a Maiden Counter."

As Blair said this, 'Maiden in Love' blew a kiss at 'Escuridao', leaving a small heart imprint over 'Escuridao's' heart. "What does a Maiden Counter do?" Rose asked looking over her now confused monster.

"Oh you'll see," Blair giggled as she drew her next card. "Now I play the equip spell card 'Cupid Kiss'!" She said summoning a small cupid like creature appeared on the field and kissed 'Maiden's' cheek. "Now 'Maiden' attack 'Escuridao'!"

Rose watched in slight horror as Blair's monster ran across the field, arms outstretched as if to hug Rose's monster, who simply moved out of the way and tripped her (Blair LP:5700-3400), This horror increased as she watched the entire field became a field of flowers and 'Escuridao' reached down to help 'Maiden' stand up.

"W-why did you do that?" Maiden asked with big tear filled eyes.

"I-I apologize my princess," Escuridao stuttered as she helped Maiden to her feet. "I don't know what I was thinking! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Well," Maiden said pointing at Rose. "You see her, attack her."

"Wait what?" Rose asked as Escuridao raised her claw and Rose. "It will be done my princess!" She yelled firing her attack at Rose (Rose LP: 8000-5500).

"This deck is starting to make me sick. On top of all the lovey dovey stuff, using your opponent's monsters to attack is a deadly strategy, if a bit unorthodox." Yuko said, and took a sip of her cocoa.

"She can use me any day." Syrus said. Cocoa shot out of Yuko's nose at his statement, and she almost crushed her cup in an odd sort of frustration.

"When a monster equipped with 'Cupid Kiss' attacks a monster with a Maiden Counter I get to take control of that monster at the end of the damage step," Blair explained with a smirk. "And now I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Oh joy," Rose said drawing her next card. "Unfortunately for you I have a plan, I was saving it going to use this card later in the duel, but you've forced my hand, go 'De-Fusion'!" She yelled as the card appeared on the field. "This will return my 'Escuridao' to my extra deck, and then allow me to summon her fusion materials from my graveyard, so come on out 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' and 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist'!"

"My princess!" 'Escuridao' said. "I will fight for you for the rest of my...what the hell is going on?" She asked as her Maiden Counter disappeared. "Oh hell no I'm out of here!" She yelled as she returned to the extra deck and her fusion materials returned to the field.

"Let's never do that again," 'Shadow Mist' said shaking her head with a blush. (1000/1500)

"Yeah that was awful," 'Blazeman' said rubbing the back of his head. (1200/1800)

"Now when they come back their abilities activate allowing me to add a 'Polymerization' and a 'Change' quick play spell to my hand," Rose said grabbing the correct cards. "And now I'll use that Poly to form a different hero 'Elemental Hero Nova Master'

"This is for using me you slut!" 'Shadow Mist' yelled as the two become enveloped in light.

"Yeah no one messes with my lady!" Blazeman yelled before blushing himself when he realized what he said, 'Shadow Mist' blushed harder but before she could respond the two finished fusing into a new hero who emerged onto the field cloaked in fire with his cape blowing in the breeze. (2600/2100) Now go facedown 'R-Righteous Justice' this allows me to destroy spell and trap cards up to the number of 'Elemental Hero' monsters on the field, so say goodbye to your face down," She said laughing as the card exploded. "And now my other face down 'H-Heated Heart' to add and extra 500 attack to 'Nova Master'' (2600-3100/1500). "Now attack 'Maiden' with Solar Flare Shot!"

"With pleasure," He said summoning a fireball in his hands and flicking it at 'Maiden' where it exploded in a giant flaming inferno (Blair LP: 3400-600).

"And now from my hand I play 'Masked Change' to transform my 'Nova Master' into 'Masked Hero Goka'!"

'Nova Master grabbed the mask and put it on, instantly he exploding in a fireball that seemed to turn the night to day for a moment as Rose's monster appeared walking out from the blaze (2200/1800). "Now he gains 100 attack for each 'Hero' in my graveyard." (2200-2500).

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Blair asked nervously.

"No," Rose said smirking. "I burn the living crap out of them! 'Goka' end this with Burning Bomber!" 'Goka's' belt flashed once as he was enveloped in a flaming aura, bringing his arm back he slammed it into the ground causing a trail of fire to snake through the earth till it was underneath 'Maiden' where the whole thing exploded in a shower of red hot rocks and fire (Blair LP: 600-0). "And that's that," Rose said smirking.

"Aww, poor defenseless maiden." Syrus said.

"Hey, who said she was yours?" Chumley said.

"Remember that it was just a card, guys." Alexis said.

"Remember who you're talking to. When Sy and I were growing up, he used to claim he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl." Zane said. At that, Yuko crushed her cup, spilling the still searing liquid all over her hand.

"Woah, you alright?" Syrus asked.

"Just fine." Yuko growled, clearly not alright.

"Alright now tell me that secret!" Rose said with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, it's only fair. I'm..I'm..Im in love with Zane!" Blair said.

Rose looked at her with a frozen stare for what seemed like hours. "Is that it?" She asked stiffly.

"Yeah but to be fair, who isn't?" Zane said with a joking smirk.

"It's true, I've been in love with you since the nationals. I travelled all this way to see you, and now we can get married!" She said joyously. One could easily make the comparison between her and her only monster.

"That was the most useless secret ever!" Rose yelled from behind them. "I feel jipped!"

"I remember that," Zane said with a soft smile as he returned her hair clip. "-But as flattered as I am, I'm only in love with one thing and that's dueling, I'm sorry but it's time for you to go."

"Why? She's a great student." Yuko said.

"She's only 11," Zane answered, making everyone faceplant.

"Where are your parents!" Rose accused.

"At home." Blair said.

"Well you're going back!" Rose yelled grabbing Blair by the scruff of her jacket and carrying her back to the dorms. "You are so grounded!"

"You're not my parents!" Blair said as she was hauled away. Rose responded by turning her around and getting into her face. "No," She whispered dangerously. "But I am your new dorm mate," She growled. "And as the superior duelist you will listen to me."

"I'm not scared of you! You just want Zane all to yourself!" Blair said.

Rose laughed. "First off kid he's got the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I resent that," Zane deadpanned. "Chazz is a teaspoon, I'm at least a tablespoon."

"Second, I'm a lesbian as you already know, and third you see that one over there," She said turning Blair towards Alexis. "Yeah I'm tapping that ass," She said smirking.

"Rose, can you please not." Alexis said.

"What's a lesbian?" Blair asked.

"...A lesbian is a girl who likes other girls," Rose explained slowly.

"But that's forbidden love!" Blair said incredulously.

"What?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Girls can't love other girls, that's not how it works!" Blair said.

"Well me and Alexis must be aliens then," Rose deadpanned as she carried the still stunned girl back to the dorms. "And don't think this has distracted me, you're still in big trouble."

…

The next day, Blair was on her way back home via boat. "Goodbye! I'll be back just as soon as I finish grade school! And middle school too! But I'll be back guys!" She yelled as she waved goodbye.

"Bye Blair," Rose smirked blowing a kiss at the girl.

"Why do you do this." Yuko sighed.

"To get rid of her forbidden love bullshit," Rose smirked. "And I think it's working, I saw her blush."

"Maybe. Careful though, or she'll be too embarrassed to come back, or go after you instead of Zane." Yuko said.

"Nah," Rose said dismissively. "Come on, let's go steal some milkshakes from the blue dorm," She said walking away.

"We're not allowed." Yuko said, despite knowing it wouldn't dissuade Rose.

"I'm asserting my authority by going in anyway," Rose laughed.

"Right." Yuko sighed, and reluctantly went with her anyway.


	14. Duel 14: Big Trouble in Hero City, Part1

**Sekhmet: Sean Schemmel makes my ears bleed. **

**Susano-o: We should have cut Gerard, again script sticking hurt us here. **

**Sekhmet: Yeah. Too late for kick turn.**

**Susano-o: Also height of Rose's insanity for this season, that was fun. **

**Sekhmet: Yeah. Readers will see. I can't talk about it but they'll see. **

**Susano-o: To this day I'm conflicted about it, but let's go.**

Duel 14: Big Trouble in Hero City, Part 1

The day was upon them, today was the day the final selection for the Inter School Duel representative, all the staff and the top third year students of each dorm where meeting in one of the conference rooms of the main building to discuss who they would choose.

"Well I think we should pick Zane," Crowler said with a sycophant smirk. "He's been our representative for the past two years so why try to fix what isn't broken?"

"Zane is our best, but he's a third year student, and North Academy is using a first year," Chancellor Sheppard explained.

"Why are they doing that?" Crowler screeched.

"Who knows," Chancellor Sheppard laughed. "In the spirit of competition i think we should as well, you understand don't you Zane?"

"Of Course," He nodded.

"Well then, the only question is who will this first year be?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

Zane thought for a moment, he considered all the options, then he remembered that Rose had a battering ram and no common sense, so she would probably freak out if she wasn't nominated. "Rose Warren," He suggested.

"What!" Crowler yelled.

"I agree," Professor Banner said smiling. "Rose is our best new student, even if she is a bit eccentric." Pharaoh meowed in agreement.

"Oh well if the cat agrees," Crowler snarked.

"I also agree," Midori said glaring. "She's good...even if she's a little odd," She finished looking away in chagrin. "She'll make the school proud trust me."

"What about Bastion?" Sartyr said from the other side. "He tested higher than any first year he'd be great representative."

"I agree," The random Ra Third Year agreed, because that was all he was there to do.

"I also agree!" Crowler said quickly. "And that's 3 votes to 3 votes, so I guess Rose won't be our representative!" He said in a poor attempt to confuse everyone and ignore the rest of the people in the room who had yet to vote.

"I have a better idea," Chancellor Sheppard said. "Why don't we have a duel off?"

"A duel off?" Midori asked.

"Yes, we'll have Bastion and Rose duel to see who will be our representative!" He said happily.

"I agree that is the most fair way to decide this," Zane said nodding.

"Rose will go for it," Midori agreed with Banner and Pharaoh nodding as well.

"Bastion will cream her!" The Ra third year said slamming his fist down.

"Well I suppose I've been outvoted," Sartyr said with a sigh.

Crowler growled, but once he realized that Bastion had the best chance of beating Rose he gave the group a Grinch like smirk. "SURE!" He said happily. "Sounds like a plan!" The rest of the people their split their votes, but in the end it was decided the duel would happen. Midori smiled as she stood up to leave. "Well I'd better tell Rose the good news, I'm sure she'll be excited."

….

Rose was in fact, very excited. "Victory Screech!" She yelled letting out a warbling war cry with her hands in the air.

"Congratulations on getting nominated." Yuko said, relieves that she wasn't picked after all.

"Aw yeah Rose! You might be in the School Duel!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Someone's finally gonna show everyone how good us Slifer Red's are!" Chumley said happily grabbing everyone drinks and snacks.

"Yeah!" Rose said happily dancing around the room. "Come on, lets go raid the card shop then get Alexis to help us talk strategy!" She yelled somehow managing to grab everyone's hands at once and drag them all towards the main building. "Now that we're men! We can do anything now that we're men!"

"But I'm not a man." Yuko said.

"Rose I think a different song may be better," Midori said obviously trying not to sing along.

"Oh fine," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Who can catch lightning in a bottle! set fire to water

Comin' out the nozzle on the fire hose! flyer than swatters! Cinderella man! Cinderella man! Cinderella man! Cinderella man!" She chanted as she stomped out the melody. "Smash an hourglass, grab the sand! Rakes his hands and cup 'em! Spin around to freeze the clock, take the hands of time and cuff 'em! Cinderella man! Cinderella man! Cinderella man! Cinderella man!"

"Nice raps." Yuko said. She didn't know Rose could sing.

"I have perfect pitch," Rose explained. "And a huge range, I took singing classes when I was younger, actually I tired out a lot of things when I was young before I got into dueling."

"Cool. If dueling doesn't work out for some reason, you could easily be a pop star back in Japan." Yuko said.

Rose shuddered at the image of her in some sort of J-Pop outfit. "No I'll head back to the states for that," she said chuckling.

"Alright." Yuko said, not really having much more to add.

"Hey what's going on up there?" Midori asked as she watched a fellow Red get pushed around by some Blues and a Yellow. "Oh well that's not gonna fly," She glared breaking out of Rose's grip and walking over. "What is going on here!" She boomed making everyone flinch.

"Feh, just putting this Slifer Slime in his place." One Obelisk said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" The other said.

The Ra gulped. "Wait a minute, you're…"

Midori's glare intensified. "I'm Midori Hibiki!" She yelled shoving her way into the face of the tallest one. "Third Year Slifer Red and I will not let you insult one of the students in my dorm!" She yelled jabbing a finger in his chest. "So unless you're willing to put your cards where your mouth is, I suggest you move along!" She ordered pulling out her duel disk. "Understand?" She asked with a 「Menacing」smile.

"Right, sorry!" The Ra said, running off.

"Whatever, he wasn't worth our time." The second Obelisk said, and the two walked off.

"I'd suggest you two watch your backs!" Rose yelled smirking. "I'll be coming by tonight to remind you of your place!" The two Obelisks broke into a run at that, remembering the last time Rose paid a visit to their dorm. "Little piece of advice," Rose said turning to the new Slifer. "Blues are pussies, so feel free to beat the snot out of them, no one is gonna give a fuck," She said smiling.

"Umm thanks," The student said rubbing the back of his head.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Yuko asked.

"No, but thanks for asking," He said dusting himself off. "I'm new so I'm still learning the ropes."

"Oh wow you're old," Chumley said before Midori's glare cut him off. "Umm I mean, umm."

"It's fine," Midori said smiling. "Just means he started his journey a little later than us."

"Yeah welcome to the academy!" Rose said excitedly slapping him on the back.

"Yeah, what's your name?" Yuko asked.

"Gerard," He said before quickly covering his mouth in shock. "Umm yeah Gerard, Gerard Keith."

"Pleased to meet you." Yuko replied.

….

"Ok!" Rose said happily. "My deck is ready for tomorrow!"

"You didn't do anything," Midori deadpanned. "You just looked at it and then fell asleep watching SNL."

"Because that's all I needed to do!" Rose said happily.

"Are you sure? It the scope of your self interests, this is pretty high stakes, right?" Yuko asked from her bunk.

"Oh please I beat Chazz and Zane, Bastion's good, but I got this," Rose said dismissively.

Gerard said nothing as he scoped out the dorms stealthily, like he had done this before. "So guys, what's up with the rumors about students going missing?" He asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, but you don't wanna look into it. It's more trouble than it's worth, trust me." Yuko said.

"Yeah that dorm was the home of ManBearPig," Syrus said nervously.

Rose debated for a second about telling Syrus she had made that up, then she saw how funny his reaction was so she decided to lean into it. "Yeah, ManBearPig lives in the abandoned blue dorms, it's super cereal."

Gerard shivered slightly at the sound of that, but his journalist nature compelled him to go check it out (this is why Lois Lane keeps getting in trouble). "Ok I won't go check it out, better than watching some stupid duel," He muttered thinking no one would hear him, unfortunately Rose's hearing when duels are mentioned is powerful enough to hear flies in Africa.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" She said with a small evil smile, Syrus was immediately terrified.

"Oh boy here we go." Yuko said.

"Umm sorry, I don't really like dueling, I'm not good at it," Gerard said quickly.

"Oh well it's not that hard," Rose said happily.

"Yeah, if you know what you're doing, dueling is easy." Yuko added.

"How about you come watch Rose's match tomorrow?" Chumley suggested.

"Maybe," Gerard said walking away.

…

"Rose's deck is indeed formidable. There's Contrast HERO Chaos, who can negate 1 card's effect once per turn. Then there's Masked HERO Dark Law, who banished any cards instead of sending them to the Graveyard while it's on the field. Finally, there's Masked HERO Acid, who destroys all the opponent's Spell and Traps when it hits the field." Bastion has been at this analytical bullshit for a LONG time. "I could design my deck around these, but that would be way too specific. Think Bastion, think!"

As of by some miracle, his last two unoccupied brain cells came together to form a pathway to the solution he needed. "I got it! Rose Warren, I've cracked your deck's code!"

…

"Welcome to the school duel!" Crowler yelled as a spotlight shined down on him. "Today we decide who will decided who will represent our school in the Inter-School Duel!" He yelled over the cheer. "In this corner we have, from the Ra Dorm, Bastion Misawa!"

The crowd let out a healthy cheer for Bastion as he entered the arena.

"And in the other corner we have someone from the Slifer Dorm," He said to the empty entrance.

"Where's Rose? Did she chicken out? Figured that Slifer wouldn't show…" and other such confused chatter made its way across the audience. While students of Ra and Obelisk were confused, the students of Slifer awaited their cue.

(Andrew W.K. Ready to Die)

That lights then dimmed till the entire arena was shrouded in darkness, and a single banjo rift started playing calmly, then it exploded into an intense rock song. A spotlight swirled around and pointed at Rose as she walked out of the entrance with her head down and her hands in the air pointing at the Slifer Students on either side of the entrance.

"This is your time to pay! This is your judgment day! We made a sacrifice! And now we get to take your life!" They sang in unison. "We shoot without a gun! We'll take on anyone! It's really nothing new! It's just a thing we like to do!"

Rose raised her head with a smirk as fireworks started exploding on either side of her along the walkway. "You better get ready to die! You better get ready to kill! You better get ready to run 'Cause here we come! You better get ready to die!" The Red's chanted as Rose turned around and started hyping the crowd up stomping along to the beat as she did.

"_I can't believe Rose got the whole dorm in on this. I mean it's damn awesome, but where'd she get half these supplies?" _Yuko thought.

"_Where'd she get outdoor fireworks?!" _Syrus thought frantically, trying to keep up with the song and shield his body from cascading sparks above.

"Why am I dating her?" Alexis asked herself, her words lost in the deafening explosions of the fireworks.

"_I hope this display, while rather impressive, is not where Rose put all her effort into. I want this to be a good duel." _Bastion thought, covering his ears.

Rose smiled widely as the songs second verse started up by this point she had made it to the edge of the arena and another round of fireworks leading all the way back to the entrance was going off again stopping just long enough for the singing to be heard again. "Your life is over now! Your life is running out! When your time is at an end then it's time to kill again! We cut without a knife! We live in black and white! You're just a parasite now close your eyes and say good-night!" Rose sang along as she pointed at Bastion. "You better get ready to die! You better get ready to kill! You better get ready to run 'Cause here we come! You better get ready to die! Get ready to die! You better get ready to die, get ready to die!" They continuously chanted as Rose pulled out a t-shirt cannon out from behind her and started firing into the crowd as the fireworks started going off again.

"Oh fuck!" Yuko shouted, and tackled Syrus as she dove to the ground as a t-shirt narrowly missed her head.

"_Where'd she get a t-shirt cannon?" _Zane thought incredulously as a t-shirt landed near him, showing that they had a photo of Rose and 'Contrast Hero Chaos' on the front giving a wink and a thumbs up à la Vault Boy.

"_This wasn't in the plan!" _Chumley thought. "_Oh man the festival committee is gonna hate her for using up so much of their supplies." _

"Been a long time coming! Now you better running! And you better get ready to die!" The students finished as the song came to an end with one last giant fireworks display that nearly deafened the crowd. Although the crowd was silent at first, it quickly erupted into a cheer that was almost as deafening as the display.

"Well," Rose said with a chuckle. "That went better than I expected," She said taking a bow towards different parts of the crowd.

"What was that!?" Crowler yelled as he stood up from here he had hid after the fireworks went off.

"Crowler, Crowler, Crowler," Rose chuckled shaking her head. "You don't understand the difference between a duelist and a champion duelist," She said smirking.

"Oh and what is that?" He asked grinding his teeth to the roots.

"Presentation!" Rose yelled spinning around to face the entire crowd, who roared in approval.

"Yes!" Yuko roared as loud as she could. Syrus was a bit speechless at the moment, as the two still hasn't gotten up from the floor yet.

"Absolutely!" Midori said, clapping.

"Well it was certainly an entrance," Bastion said raising an eyebrow. "Hopefully you put as much effort into our duel as you did into that display," she joked.

"Oh don't worry about that," Rose said with a laugh. "I put 100% into that entrance," She said pulling out her duel disk. "And 1000% into dueling!"

"I look forward to that," Bastion said smiling as he activating his duel disk, Rose activated hers as well.

"Umm can someone help me down!" Brandon yelled from the rafters.

…

"Lets duel!" The two yelled.

"My move," Rose chuckled drawing her card. "Oh that's a good one, I play E-Emergency call!" She yelled. "Now I get a 'Elemental Hero' from my deck to my hand," She explained adding the card to her hand. "I'll set two cards face down and summon 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400) in attack mode, and end my turn."

"Alright then," Bastion said drawing his card, he sneered slightly as he looked at it. "I play 'Oxygeddon' (1800/800)!" He yelled as a dinosaur made of pure wind came together with a roar. "And I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"My move then," Rose nodded as she drew her next card. "Oh lucky me, I play 'Elemental Hero Lady Heat' (1300/1000) and now I'll use 'Double Summon' to summon her main man 'Elemental Hero Heat' (1600/1200) but wait there's more he gains 200 ATK for each 'Elemental Hero' I control (1600-2400), It's time to turn it up 'Heat' attack 'Oxygeddon with Flare Strike!" Heat reared back and threw a punch at 'Oxygeddon' sending a high speed fireball at it.

"You should have payed more attention in chemistry," Bastion said smirking. "Fire and oxygen react rather violently with each other," He joked as the fireball exploded, causing the entire arena to be filled with fire (Rose LP: 8000-7200) (Bastion LP: 8000-7200-4800).

"Well this is an explosive start." Yuko said. "Two turns in and there's been a massive loss in Life Points. At this rate, the duel will be over in no time."

"Yeah, Rose is gonna outpace Bastion if this keeps up." Midori said.

"_Still, I can't help but wonder…" _Yuko half thought.

"_Oh, why did I have to open my mouth and advocate for Bastion?! He's getting creamed, I'm getting humiliated, and worst of all, Rose is looking better than ever!" _Crowler shrieked internally, nearly ripping his hair out in frustration.

"Good one," Rose said with a cough. "I'll end my turn, and now 'Lady Heat' deals you 200 damage for each 'Elemental Hero' I control," She smirked as 'Lady Heat' created a small fireball on her finger and flung it at Bastion (Bastion LP: 4800-4200).

Bastion drew his card. "I play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards," He said drawing his new cards, and the tension seemed to bleed out of his shoulders. "I play two cards face down and summon 'Hydrogeddon' in attack mode (1600/1000)," He said as a massive monster of pure hydrogen gas appeared from the ground. "Now I end my turn."

"Ok," Rose said drawing her card. "'Heat' attack 'Hydrogeddon'!" She ordered.

"Not so fast!" Bastion yelled pointing at Rose accusingly. "Go 'Ring of Destruction'!" He ordered as a ring of grenades attached itself to 'Heat's' neck. "Now we both take damage equal to his attack points, or rather you will because I have 'Ring of Defense' He smirked activating his spell card as another ring appeared in front of him just at 'Heat' exploded (Rose LP:7200-4800).

"_I thought so." _Yuko finished thinking. "They're evenly matched now. This fight's gonna be a knockdown dragout." She said.

"Yeah, but the duel is far from over. Rose is definitely gonna win this, right?" Syrus asked, a little nervous as always.

"It would stand to say that, yes." Yuko replied, not taking her eyes off the field.

"Damn it," Rose cursed. "Ok then I'll end my turn and let 'Lady Heat' get some revenge for what you did to 'Heat'," (Bastion LP: 4200-3800).

"Alright then," He said drawing a card. "Now 'Hydrogeddon' attack 'Lady Heat' with hydro gust!"

Hydrogeddon fired a massive blast of hydrogen gas at 'Lady Heat' who shattered into pieces (Rose LP: 4800-4500). "And how I can summon another 'Hydrogeddon' from my deck," Bastion said as another one appeared from the ground. "-But I can't destroy 'Sparkman' so I end my battle phase."

"Not yet because I play 'Hero Signal'!" Rose yelled as a signal light with a big H on it appeared in the sky. "Now I can special summon a level four or lower 'Elemental Hero' from my deck or my hand, so come on out the one and only 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500)!" Rose yelled as she appeared on the field. "And now I get to add a 'Change' quick play spell from my deck to my hand," She said grabbing the right card.

Bastion smirked at that. "I'll end my turn," He said nodding.

"Ok then," Rose said drawing her card. "Ok now then I play 'Mask Change'!" She yelled.

"Objection!" Bastion said smirking. "I activate 'Curse Seal of the Forbidden Spell'!" He yelled activating his trap card and activating his trap card which attached to Rose's with a black miasma. "By discarding a spell card I can negate the activation and effect of a spell card and destroy it!" He explained discarding the a card as Rose's 'Mask Change' shattered into pieces. "And finally you cannot activate Spell Cards with that name for the rest of this duel."

"Wait what?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yes, you can't use 'Mask Change' for the rest of the duel!" Bastion said smirking.

"Oh no!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Not 'Licious." Chumley agreed.

Yuko's gaze narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"I've cracked your decks code, you have no way to win this now!" Bastion laughed.

←To be continued


	15. Duel 15: Big Trouble in Hero City, Part2

**Sekhmet: Rose yeets into battle! **

**Susano-o: Not a lot happening here, mostly just one duel. **

**Sekhmet: Yep. On with the show!**

Duel 15: Big Trouble in Hero City, Part 2

Alexis' face held a scowl. "_This isn't good. Bastion just disabled a key card in her deck, now she can't summon any monsters that require it." _

"Well fuck," Rose said with a growl. "Ok tough guy, you wanna play hardball I'll play along, because I've got the hardest balls you've ever seen!" She yelled. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"Doesn't seem like you do," Bastion joked drawing a card. "I set a card and end my turn as well."

"Ha got you now," Rose muttered with a smirk as she looked at her next card. "I play 'Miracle Fusion' this allows me to fusion summon an 'Elemental Hero' monster by banishing the materials from my field and my graveyard, so I'll banish 'Elemental Hero Heat' and 'Elemental Hero Lady Heat' to summon 'Elemental Hero Inferno!"

A large hero made of fire and magma rose from the ground, cracking his knuckles made of pure magma rock as his glowing rock heart glowed brightly with power (2300/1600). "Now I'll equip him with 'H-Heated Heart' to give him an extra 500 attack point and now he does piercing damage (2300-2800/1600). "Attack that facedown Magma Flare Barrage!"

'Inferno' clasped his hands together and launched them into the air where they exploded into a shower of flaming rocks that reigned down upon the face down card, shattering the revealed 'Carboneddon' (800/600) (Bastion LP: 3800-1600). "Now I'll end this with Sparkman!"

"Go 'Negate Attack'!" Bastion yelled making Rose curse as her monster stopped his attack.

"I end my turn," She snapped.

"Alright," Bastion said as he drew his next card. "I'm sorry Rose but, this duel is over now I play 'Living Fossil' to bring back my 'Oxygeddon', he loses 100 attack points and his effect is negated, but it doesn't matter because I play 'Bonding H20!" He yelled. "I sacrifice one 'Oxygeddon' and two 'Hydrogeddon' to summon 'Water Dragon'!" The three monsters swirled together to become one giant dragon made entirely of water (2800/2600). "Now I'll summon the 'Mathmatician' (1500/500) now I must send a level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my graveyard, but he won't be here for long, because I'll also be banishing my 'Carboneddon' to special summon 'Hyozanryu' in defense mode (2100/2800)."

"This isn't looking good." Yuko said. "Rose is so close to winning, but those two monsters are gonna give her hell."

"I know Rose can do it. She's gotten out of tougher situations." Midori said.

"Now I activate 'Litmus Doom Ritual' at the cost of 8 stars worth of monsters I get to summon 'Litmus Doom Swordsman'!"

'Mathmatician' and 'Hyozanryu' where absorbed into a massive electrical obelisk that then called down a twin sword wielding monster from the clouds (0/0). "Now 'Mathmatician' lets me draw a card and I'll send 'Water Dragon' to attack your 'Elemental Hero Inferno' and when my 'Water Dragon' is on the field the attack of all fire and pyro monster is reduced to zero. (Inferno 2300-0/1600) Go Tidal Blast attack!" 'Water Dragon' reared back and let loose a giant blast of water that tore 'Inferno' apart (Rose LP: 4500-1700). "I'll set a card and end my turn," Bastion said smiling.

"Why would he go through all that just to summon a monster with no attack or defense?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know why, but I can assure you that it's not good. Any monster with no attack or defense must have a huge redeeming factor, otherwise nobody would run it." Yuko explained. Her foot began to bounce, making a clanging sound she didn't seem to be aware of.

"Yuko, your foot." Midori said.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Yuko said, stopping the noise by leaning on it.

"Damn it," Rose growled drawing a card. "I set 'Sparkman' in defense mode and set two cards."

"Don't worry, I'll be ending this soon," Bastion said drawing his next card. "I activate my face down card 'Spirit Barrier' now I take no damage when I have a monster on the field, but it also means my 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' gains 3000 attack and defense!" He announced as 'Litmus Doom Swordsman' absorbed the power of the face up trap card (0-3000/0-3000).

"So that's what it's effect is." Alexis said. "When a trap is face up on the field, it gains 3000 Attack and defense. That can't be all though. I bet that card has all kinds of tricks up its sleeves."

"_I knew it was a good idea to advocate for Bastion! He looks magnificent, I'm looking brilliant, and best of all, Rose looks like a complete fool!" _Crowler thought with a crooked grin.

"'Litmus Doom Swordsman' attack 'Sparkman'!" Bastion ordered.

"Ha got you!" Rose yelled. "I activate 'Battleguard Howling' now you'll take damage equal to your monster attack!"

"No I won't," Bastion responded. "My swordsman is unaffected by trap cards," He explained as 'Sparkman' was sliced in two.. "Now 'Water Dragon attack her facedown!"

"Go 'Draining Shield'!" Rose yelled. "Your swordsman may not be affected, but your 'Water Dragon' can be so give me it's points!" She yelled (Rose LP: 1700-4500).

"Good job, but it won't save you next time, I place a card face down and end my turn," Bastion said as the card appeared on the field.

"_Come on, Rose. It's the metaphorical bottom of the ninth. You're almost there." _Yuko thought.

"That was close! Good thing she had 'Draining Shield'!" Syrus said.

"_This duel's almost over. It's only a question of who's to come out on top." _Zane thought. "_Bastion may have those two monsters, but Rose is well known for pulling what she needs."_

Rose sighed as she closed her eyes. "First go like this, spin around stop, look at my deck three times, one, two, three, then pelvic thrust whoo whoo, stomp on my right foot don't forget it, now it's time to bring it around town, bring it around town then you do this, and that, and this, and that, this and that, this and that, and then…!" She yelled drawing her card.

"Oh great, she's doing the thing again…" Yuko said, putting her hand to her head.

"She must be in real trouble if she has to use the perfect draw!" Syrus said, blissfully unaware of the truth.

"Rose please stop that," Bastion said crossing his arms with a disappointing frown. "That doesn't work and you know it."

"Oh hell yes," Rose smirked. "Hey Bastion, this has been fun, but I'm ending this, first I'll flip over my 'Elemental Hero Clayman' (800/2000) and now I'll activate now I play 'R-Righteous Justice' to destroy your 'Spirit Barrier'!" She yelled as his card exploded (Litmus 3000-0/3000-0). "And I'll play ''HERO's Bond' now when I have a face up 'Hero' I can special summon two level four or lower 'Elemental Hero' monsters from my hand, so come on out 'Elemental Hero Avian' (1000/1000) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix' (1200/800)!" She yelled as her two heroes appeared on the field in a flash of feather's and fire. "And finally I play O-Oversoul to bring back a normal 'Elemental Hero' and I choose my 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400)."

"Your monster's are formidable but I activate 'Desert Sunlight' to switch all my monsters into defense position," Bastion smirked as his monsters assumed their defensive stances. "Now you can't deal damage to me," He said crossing his arms. "So next turn I will win."

"I don't think so," Rose said smiling. "Hey everyone!" She yelled. "Can someone tell me what H,E,R,O spells?"

The crowd looked on with confusion.

"Hero!" Brandon yelled from the rafters. "And seriously help me down! The fireworks broke my ladder!"

"Hero. It spells hero." Yuko said.

"Why is she asking us though?" Chumley asked.

"I hope you're not planning on giving me a spelling lesson in the hopes I surrender," Bastion asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," Rose said smiling broadly. "-But after I play 'HERO Flash!' you're never gonna forget them!" She yelled as the card appeared on the field.

"'HERO Flash!'?" Bastion asked.

"What's that do?" Syrus asked.

"No idea." Yuko said.

"I've never heard of that one." Midori said.

"That's a new one." Alexis said.

"That's right 'HERO Flash!' the ultimate hero attack!" Rose yelled. "First I banish 'H - Heated Heart', 'E - Emergency Call', 'R - Righteous Justice', and 'O - Oversoul' from my graveyard then I can special summon 1 'Elemental HERO' normal monster from my Deck, and then all my 'Elemental HERO' Normal Monsters can attack you directly this turn, Go everyone hit him directly with Sure kill-Hero Flash!" As Rose said this each of the letters appeared over her and then surrounded her 'Elemental Heroes' in bright glowing auras before they shot forward through Bastion's monsters and hit him with all their might. (Bastion LP: 300-0). "And that's the game," Rose said smirking as she gave Bastion a thumbs up and a wink.

The crowd erupted in a roaring cheer.

"Great job Rose!" Yuko cheered.

"I knew you could do it!" Midori added.

"Looks like when it comes to Rose, Bastion miscalculated." Zane said.

"Maybe, or maybe there are just some strategies you can't solve." Alexis said with a soft smile.

"Rose the finale fireworks broke!" Brandon yelled. "Now please help me down!" He cried.

"Ok ok," Rose said with a sight grumble as she grabbed a second ladder and climbed up to the rafters out of sight. "Hey they are working you liar!" She yelled as another massive fireworks display went off.

"Oh not again!" Chumley yelled as he ducked for cover.

Bastion also dropped to the ground as the entire arena was now surrounded in huge sparking fireworks creating a literal wall around the entire arena preventing him from leaving.

"Oh fuck!" Yuko said, frozen in place, unable to help in any way. Syrus tried to return the favor from earlier by tackling Yuko, but he wasn't strong enough, which resulted in him just planting his face in her boobs. Luckily, that moment broke her out of her frozen state, and she dragged him away from the area by the wrist.

"I'm going to have a serious talk to her about this,'" Alexis muttered as she dove for cover, making sure to drag Mindy and Jasmine down with her.

"Well I guess we have our representative," Banner said with a chuckle as him and Shepard hid under their chairs.

"Indeed, but please tell her too calm it down next time, he said with a laugh.

….

Gerard smiled as he left the island, he didn't get what he wanted, but he did find something, he found the duelist inside himself again. So he burned the story and went away to help find what happened to those missing students, even if it killed him.

….

To: Rose Warren

From: KaibaCorp Duel Academy Office

Subject: Fireworks

Miss. Warren, while us here at KaibaCorp respect your commitment to creating a good presentation for yourself, we are understandably concerned about your use of fireworks. Your display left burns on over 70% of the ceiling and caused damage to several rafters creating thousands of dollars in damages. Mr. Kaiba will pay for the damages this time, but he has instructed us to tell you not to do it again, you are allowed to use lights music, and other devices to enhance your opening but the fireworks are not permitted.

We thank you for your understanding.


	16. Duel 16: Baby That's All we Need

**Sekhmet: This was supposed to be a weed jokes episode.**

**Susano-o: Instead it became a serious look at how much people got away with in that show. We have a habit of reversing the tone of the original episode tone. **

**Sekhmet: Yeah, we tend to do that a lot. On with the show! **

Duel 16: Baby That's all we Need

"You know this boogie is for real. I used to buy my faith in worship, but then my chance TO GET to Heaven slipped, I used to worry about the future, but then I throw my caution to the wind!" Rose sang as she danced around the room in her underwear.

"Rose, come on I'm trying to study." Yuko said, shoving her face further into the collage of notes. She was slowly losing her will to stay focused though, Canned Heat was a good song.

"I had no reason to be care free, o no no, until I took a trip to the other side of town. Yeah yeah yeah, you know I heard that boogie rhythm, hey- I had no choice but to get down down down down!" Rose yelled as she prepared to let loose with her best moves.

"Dance! There's nothing left for me to do but dance! Through all these bad times I'm going through just dance! And I got canned heat in my heels tonight baby yeah! Awooo!" Yuko slammed the book down and practically flipped out of her chair to sing along.

"I feel the thunder see the lightning! I know this anger's heaven sent. So I've got to hang out all my hang-ups, because of the boogie I feel so hell bent!" Rose sang grabbing Yuko and dancing along with her.

"It's just an instant gut reaction, that I got, I know I never ever felt like this before, I don't know what to do, but then that's nothing new, stuck between hell and high water I need a cure to make it through!" Yuko sang. You could practically see the two in full 70s disco regalia.

"Hey- dancing nothing left for me to do but dance off these bad times I'm going through just dance,Hey got canned heat in my heels tonight baby! You know know know I'm gonna dance yeah off all the nasty things that people say!" Midori yelled from the doorway as she jumped into the impromptu dance party, ignoring the rest of the group who were watching from the door in confusion and in two cases, slight arousal. Yuko, who had been dancing on her toes, tripped and fell on her ass at the sight of other people.

"And that's the end," Rose said as she rubbed her head. "Shoot and I was just about to unleash the moonwalk."

"And I was just getting started," Midori said dusting herself off. "And put some clothes on!"

"Fine," Rose groaned as she put her shirt on.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Yuko asked, putting her book away.

"Oh someone wants to duel Rose," Midori said causing Rose's to spin around to face her.

"Repeat that," She said excitedly.

"Someone's waiting to duel you on top of the school," Midori started but before she could finished explaining Rose had already taken off running towards the school.

"Rose put on some pants!" Alexis yelled.

"She's gone," Midori said sighing. "Alexis grab her some pants, she can't duel in boxers."

"Slifer save us from her craziness," Alexis sighed as she started rooting through Rose's unorganized mess of a dresser.

"Pants are on bottom, I think." Yuko said, though she wasn't really sure. Who willingly sought out a duel with Rose anyway? Poor sap must either be on a dare or high.

Alexis forced the drawer open, sending clothes flying everywhere. "I found a pair," She muttered from under a pile of shirts. "Remind me to force her to organize this later."

"You can try." Yuko said.

"...I just organized that monday," Midori said in shock. "How does that happen!?" She yelled.

"Sometimes I think Rose is some sort of space bending anomaly." Yuko said, somewhat jokingly.

"We should get going," Bastion said. "Rose will most likely become violent if someone mentions her current predicament," He warned.

"Right." Yuko said, and started out the door.

….

"Oh geez, what happened here?!" Yuko said, seeing a trail of discarded students and general chaos.

"I'm guessing this one made a comment to Rose," Bastion said pointing at the upside down Blue student in a trash can. "And the rest joined in, apparently the Obelisk Blue dorm still hasn't learned their lesson the way the Ra Yellow's have," He explained with a sigh. "You think after having to replace five windows and every door they would have learned not to antagonize her."

"Well, they don't seem to be the learning type. Unfortunate, as just learning when they've been beat would have spared them a lot of trouble." Yuko said. "I guess we just follow the overturned students to the roof then."

"I've tried to tell them," Alexis said with a sigh. "I've had to stop the blue girls multiple times from riling her up and destroying our dorm."

"Crap, really? I know our dorm is looked down upon but geez, someone's gotta do something about the climate here! I'm surprised there hasn't been incidents linked to bullying yet." Yuko said, continuing on the path of destruction.

"You've seen the administration," Chumley said bitterly. "Other dorm heads aren't allowed to interfere with other dorms."

"That's a stupid rule." Yuko said before covering her mouth.

"I've tried to talk to the heads of the Blue dorm," Midori said with a sigh. "-But Chancellor Sheppard doesn't get involved with the day to day operations of the school and Fontaine being the head nurse means she has to stay out of it so she can remain objective, leaving only Crowler to talk too."

"Right…" Yuko said. To be completely honest, she didn't want to talk to Crowler any more than she had to. Every other face he pulled made him look unnervingly like Pot of Greed.

"So wait, if they aren't allowed to interfere, how does Crowler keep trying to get us expelled?" Syrus asked.

"He's doing it through his head professor position, not his dorm head one," Midori said snorting. "I looked and every complaint he's made has that signature."

"But that's so wrong!" Syrus yelled angrier than they had ever seen him before.

"Wait, so he's been after us this whole time? Why us specifically?" Yuko asked.

Everyone looked at Yuko like she was insane. "Because we're Rose's friends," Midori answered bluntly.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Yuko asked, but then she started to think back to all the incidents so far on campus. A lot of them, if not all, had involved Crowler in some form or another. Everything seemed to click, and she leaned against the wall, a hand on her head.

"You didn't notice?" Chumley asked.

"I'm not too observant." Yuko muttered. She had to fight turning on the terror aura for once.

"I've tried to talk to people too," Alexis said with a nervous sigh. "-But I'm a Blue, so I'm practically immune to punishment, I flat out told Sheppard and Crowler I was in the abandoned dorms too and that you all rescued me and I wasn't punished at all, I avoided you all for a while after that, worried you would never want to talk to me again. "She said slightly ashamed of herself.

"Don't blame yourself." Yuko said curtly.

"Yeah it's ok," Chumley said nodding.

"We don't blame you," Syrus said as well as he patted Alexis's back.

"No it's Crower's fault," Midori said crossing her arms angrily.

"Thank you," Alexis said smiling. "I know Rose forgave me, but I was worried about the rest of you."

"Don't think for a second that we'd hold it against you." Yuko said, more aggressively than she'd meant it to sound.

"Come along everyone," Bastion said trying to get the group moving again. "we need to get going before Rose breaks someone permanently."

"Right." Yuko said, and opened the door to the stairwell.

…

"There you all are!" Rose yelled from where she was sitting with a blue student in ratty clothes, half-laden eyes, and a big dopey grin. "Man you all look like shit, come sit down and enjoy yourselves!" She said happily.

"We brought you pants." Yuko said.

"Oh thanks," Rose said grabbing the pants and putting them on. "Oh hey this is Belowski," She said gesturing to the boy beside her.

"Pleased to meet you." Yuko said curtly.

"Yo welcome, sit down and take a break!" Belowski said happily. 'You're putting out some major bad mojo and should really chill out!"

"I'm trying to keep it contained." Yuko said, curling her fingers in weird ways.

"You want a burrito?" Belowski asked. "I make a mean burrito, we can sit here and unravel the mysteries of the universe together," He said with a big smile.

"That's alright." Yuko said.

"I'll join you!" Syrus said happily sitting down beside the two.

"I could go for a burrito," Chumley said with a big smile as he also sat down.

"Hey," Alexis said sitting down next to Rose and setting her head on her shoulder. "I told them," She said smiling.

"Told you nothing bad would happen," Rose said smiling back as she wrapped her arm around Alexis's shoulders.

"And nothing of value was lost this day." Yuko said, sitting down next to Syrus. She had to admit, her urge to kill was fading.

"You gotta let that stress go," Belowski said holding out a bag of chips. "Feel the good vibrations in the air, let the waves of life take you along on a righteous journey of awesomeness."

Yuko didn't understand a word he said, but she felt less stressed, so whatever he was talking about, she must have been doing it somehow.

"Yes it is most logical to remain calm in the world," Bastion said with a big smile. "Calm allows one to think much clearer than they would when stressed.

"Yo you got it my man!" Belowski said happily. "You are totally riding the good vibrations!"

"Good vibrations…" Yuko muttered.

"Yeah my dudette," Belowski said smiling lazily. "There's like good waves and bad waves out in the world, and when you're angry you attract the bad waves, but when you're happy you attract the good waves, and then when you learn to ride the waves you become like a beacon of happiness radiating out into the world making other people happy too!"

"Like radio?" Yuko said, trying to get a grasp on the concept.

"Yeah you got it," Rose said with a smile.

"Ok, I kind of get it." Yuko said. She hasn't felt this relaxed since before she applied to Duel Academy.

"Yeah there you go Yuko," Syrus said setting his head on her lap.

"Oh uh, thanks." Yuko said, and in a move she wouldn't have made otherwise, put her hand on his head. His hair was soft.

"Ah man see your good vibrations have gone and gotten him all mellowed out!" Belowski said happily.

"I think he's right," Alexis said with a big smile. "I can feel the good vibes everyone is putting out!"

"Yeah it's great," Midori said smiling as she and Chumley shared a bag of chips.

"Mhm." Yuko said, about ready to fall asleep.

"Ah I love it when a plan comes together," A voice laughed out from the top of one of the pillars. "You're all going to be sent away if I have anything to say about it!"

The moment Yuko registered Crowler's voice, all the threads keeping her rage aura snapped, unleashing her terror aura in a lotus blossom of pure rage. Her hands balled in Syrus' hair, painfully so.

"Owch, Yuko that hurts!" Syrus whined trying to free himself from Yuko's grasp. Yuko released him without a word, and stood up abruptly.

"Oh you're really harshing the mellow now man," Belowski said with a frown. "You sure you don't want a burrito? I made them myself."

Yuko flat out ignored Belowski. "How could you be so cruel to students? We are but children trying to learn, yet you see fit to torture this whom you deem unfit. What authority do you think you have to torment innocents based on some stupid color?" She roared.

Crowler jumped back at her reaction, but fueled by the defensive capabilities of his suit and weeks of pent up rage he snapped back. "It's because you all shouldn't be here!" He yelled back. "This is an elite school for elite duelist only! Seto Kaiba himself set this school up and you think he would ever give any of you the time of day! You all only got in because the examiners are forced to use dumbed down decks and the practical will always outweigh the written exams if you're here to be a duelist and not a designer, had they been using anything stronger than what a five year old with a bunch of booster packs would have made for a deck you would all fail!" He ranted. "I spent years in a dueling prep school and worked day and night for my PHD and none of you show me the respect I deserve, my own students will insult me to my face but at least they respect me!" He yelled actually tearing up slightly. "That insolent brat right there is everything wrong with this academy in one person! She's loud, brash, has no respect for personal or public property, and continuously proves to me that the red dorm is a waste of the academies resources, for Ra's sake the brat broke every door in the blue dorms and she was never punished for it, did you all forget that she just yesterday nearly burned the entire arena down!" He yelled. "I want this school to be the best it can be, but you are all ruining it!" He finished breathing heavily.

"We've all earned the right to be here, regardless of what we carry in our personalities. You have no right to deny us an education based on that. It's how humans are made. You disgust me." Yuko said, and lurched back like she had been punched in the gut. She fell to the floor with a thud.

"You only got here because you dueled an examiner with a weak deck!" He yelled. "You did terrible on your entrance exams, you and that brat beside you have the devil's luck and if you didn't you would have been out of this academy long ago!" He yelled. "Now I'm going to get you all thrown into Belowski's dorm and out of my sight forever!"

While the two of them were yelling, Rose was sitting there thinking about what Crowler had said, with Belowski's aura chilling her out, she didn't have her anger clouding her thoughts about Crowler and the Blue dorms she was forced to look at what she had done objectively, and she had to admit… "You're right," She said softly.

"What?" Crowler growled making Rose let out a defeated sigh.

"You're right, partially," Rose said standing up. "I am a rebel, I do cause damage, I'm a living emissary of chaos," she finished with a sigh. "-But you're not squeaky clean either," She accused.

"What do you mean?" Crowler asked.

"You let the blue students abuse not only the red students, but also the yellow students, the duel giant was a set of yellow students that had been bullied by your students, hell I was totally respectful of you when we had our first duel!" She yelled back. "I was excited to duel you!"

Crowler growled but relented on that point. "And what about the fact you all are wasting the academies time, Slifer's are some of the lowest scoring duelist in the school, even after their entrance exams!" He asked back.

"You are right," Rose said with a sigh. "-But you must know we've been trying our best to fix it," She explained. "Me, Yuko, and Midori have done everything we can to get the red dorm up to snuff, they've been broken so hard it's taking forever though."

Crowler growled. "Well what would you have me do?" He asked crossing his arms.

"We need to work together," Rose said calmly. "You want the red dorm to be a better dorm, and I want the red dorm to be a better dorm, but it can't happen when your student's keep putting them down," She explained with a glare.

Crowler sighed. "Maybe I have let the Obelisk's get out of control," He said jetpacking down.

"And I know I've gotten out of control," Rose said walking over to him. "We need to compromise, Midori can only do so much to keep the red dorm together, she's told me before how much it takes to keep them all from jumping ship and leaving, so we need to ease the tension," She explained.

"Yes, healthy rivalry is good, but abuse isn't," Crowler said nodding. "I'll talk to the Obelisk's and make sure Sartyr talks to the Ra's," He said holding out his hand.

"And I'll cool my jets and start helping out the red dorm," She said taking his hand and shaking it.

With a snarfing sound, Yuko came back into consciousness and peeled her face off the floor. "What happened? I blacked out for a second."

"Oh nothing," Rose said smiling. "Just the beginnings of new relations between the dorms," She explained with a chuckle.

"Yes," Crowler agreed smiling in a way that didn't make him look like a gremlin. "Me and Miss. Warren here have agreed to put aside our differences and work together to make the school a better place."

"Ah, well that's nice." Yuko said with a smile. In all honesty, she couldn't remember the last five minutes.

"Yeah they're making all kinds of awesome vibes!" Belowski said happily. "Now let's all get a burrito!" He said pulling out a 'Pot of Greed' bag full of burritos.

"I could actually go for one," Crowler said sitting down and removing the helmet to his suit.

"Same here," Rose said grabbing one and taking a big bite out of it.

"Yeah I'm actually super hungry all of a sudden." Yuko said, and picked one out.

Everyone else took one as well and started munching. Syrus climbed back into Yuko's lap and curled up into a ball as he ate his, while Midori was using Chumley as a backrest while she ate hers and Alexis and Rose were snuggling against each other and sharing bites of theirs.

"I also got brownies!" Belowski said happily. "Made with my own secret ingredient!"

"Dibs on a corner!" Yuko said.

"Here you go!" Belowski said handing her one and taking a bite of his own.

"Thanks!" Yuko said, taking a bite. "By the way, what's the secret ingredient?"

"Hemp!" Belowski said happily. "Grew it myself!"

"Huh. Rope's never tasted so good." Yuko said, taking another bite.


	17. Duel 17: Express Yourself

**Sekhmet: And this chapter rounds out the first half of the season. **

**Susano-o: Yes, and brings everyone's favorite character…**

**Sekhmet: Oh don't flatter him, only edgelords like that guy. **

**Susano-o: Eh debatable. **

**Sekhmet: Anyways, on with the show!**

Duel 17: Express Yourself

After Crowler and Rose's talk the tension between the three dorms slowly started to ease up. Crowler cracked the whip on the Obelisk Blues to stop their abuse of the Slifer Reds, they moaned and groaned, but a few vague threats about their abuse being put on their permanent record or reported to the police they cooled down. Sartyr was also informed and he told the older students to stop as well as, luckily for him, Bastion had been speaking to the other first years. His logical arguments combined with them having spent a large part of their time with Yuko and the like showed them that the Slifer's weren't any different from them as such they hadn't been indoctrinated into the "Hate the Slifer's" cult yet (fear of Rose's retaliation was also a driving factor).

Midori, Rose, and Yuko started pushing the Slifer Dorm to be better (again under threats of their shins being punched) and they quickly started getting on track, raising their scores and turning the Slifer Dorms into a respectable dorm. Rose even broke out a set of carpenter's tools to try and repair the male dorms, and ended up breaking the water line, this however did prompt Crowler to put more funding into the Slifer Dorm repairs.

"Well this is great," Rose said with a smile as she watched the repairman fixing the male dorms roof.

"I know, the climate's changed so much over the last few days. I feel great." Yuko said, observing the repairs as well.

"And now today's the day!" Rose yelled happily jumping on the roof. "The Inter-School Duel, I get a chance to kick the ass of another school! Allowing us to assert our authority as the superior school!"

"Yep, and for once nothing comparatively serious is at stake." Yuko said.

"What there is something extremely big at stake!" Rose yelled.

"How so? Most of our other duels has our souls or academic ruination at stakes, compared to that this is nothing." Yuko said.

"Yuko this is even more serious than that!" Rose yelled. "What's at stake here is the most important thing in the world!"

"It's literally friendly competition between two schools." Yuko said.

"No it's a school duel for bragging rights!" Rose explained. "Those are the most important things in the world!"

"Bragging rights are overrated." Yuko said.

"Bragging rights are everything, I assert my authority with them," Rose countered.

"It's just words, kids make up bragging rights all the time." Yuko argued.

"Yeah but do their words allow them to battering ram their way through the blue dorms," Rose asked smugly.

"I mean, probably, but most people wouldn't do that anyway." Yuko said.

"Ah but I am not most people young Padawan," Rose said in a very good impression of Mr. Miyagi.

"Eh?" Yuko said, confused by Rose's mixed references.

"Guys!" Syrus called, waving as he approached.

Yuko waved back. "What's up?" She asked.

"It's almost time to go to the docks! The submarine from North Academy is approaching the school." He explained.

"Oh right the meet and greet, Rose said sliding off the roof and onto the deck. "Well let's go then," She said slapping Syrus's butt. "Lead the way Jeeves!"

Syrus blushes like crazy, and Yuko growled at Rose's actions. "Yeah, let's go." She muttered, and grabbed Syrus' hand, racing ahead with him in tow.

"Yuko he's suppose to be leading us!" Rose laughed as she ran to catch up with them. This only caused Yuko to run faster. She had a limit though, and Rose easily caught up with them in a few minutes. "You need to run with me and Midori sometime," Rose laughed.

"Not a chance. I don't get enough sleep as is." Yuko huffed, maintaining a constant speed and talking at the same time were taxing on her lungs.

"You go to bed early and sleep in later that the rest of us how do you not get enough sleep?"

"Don't judge me!" Yuko huffed. The two made their way across campus and down to the docks in a flash thanks to their running.

Rose smirked as she got closer and ran her tongue across Yuko's cheek. "I taste a liar," She said smirking.

"That's disgusting!" Yuko cried, and wiped the drool off her cheek.

"You shouldn't have lied," Rose chuckled. "I can tell if someone is lying simply by looking at them because their skin will glisten due to them sweating, and the sweat of a liar tastes sweeter than normal."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Yuko argued.

"But you believe it," Rose countered smirking.

"But I DON'T believe it." Yuko argued.

"Oh really?" Rose asked with a big smirk. "Want me to check again?" Rose asked moving in to lick her cheek again. In response, Yuko full on picked up Syrus and ran as fast as she could towards the docks. A small crowd had already gathered. "Now you wanna try this while carrying someone, are you trying to die?!" Rose laughed as she watched her friend huff and puff from exertion while she simply sped up her to her jogging speed.

"You should know I'm stubborn as hell." Yuko sputtered. She was almost there.

"And you have no stamina," Rose laughed. "Also you're about to drop Syrus!"

With her last bit of energy, she sprinted to the back of the crowd and simultaneously hoisted Syrus to a standing position, tripping and skidding a few feet on her stomach.

"I'm gonna get Midori to start working you out," Rose smirked as she walked to the front of the crowd, but not before spinning around and throwing out a heart hand sign to Yuko, "Love you," She mouthed. Yuko only grumbled in response.

"Ah Foster good to see you," Chancellor Sheppard said with a smile as he grabbed Chancellor Foster's hand. "How have you been?"

"I've been well, ever since I got over the crushing defeat you handed us last year." Foster replied.

"Oh it was a close match," Sheppard said smiling.

"It really wasn't." Foster replied, slight pettiness in his voice. "But this year I have a feeling it will be."

"Well to a spirited duel between our two schools!" Sheppard said ignoring the petiness Foster was showing. "Now I'd like to introduce our representative, Ms. Rose Warren."

Rose smiled as she walked over to stand beside Sheppard. "Heyo!" She said with a two finger salute.

"Rose, so you're this year's phenom." Foster said.

"Aww thanks," Rose said blushing with a big smirk. "Yeah I guess I am, so who am I gonna be dueling?" She asked looking around.

"That would be me!" A familiar voice call out from the submarine.

Yuko pokes her head out of the crowd to look around. "Who's that, they sound familiar." Once she set her eyes on the voice's owner, she paled. "Oh no!"

"Oh no?" Syrus said, trying to see what she saw.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz said smirking from his spot on the submarine where he was decked out in a black version of his old outfit. "Hello again Slifer Slackers," He said crossing his arm.

"Wait who are you again?" Rose asked scratching her head. "Have we met before?" She joked with a condescending smirk.

Chazz's eyebrow twitched. "It's me Chazz Princeton!" He yelled walking up to her. "Or as I'm called now, Black Thunder Chazz!" He yelled.

"Chazz Thunder! Chazz Thunder!" The rest of the North Academy student's chanted.

Rose said nothing as she shuffled her way over to Yuko. "...Oh shit that's good," She whispered.

"Eh, I've heard better." Yuko whispered back, a bit tongue in cheek.

"Yeah but now I can't have a nickname!" Rose hissed. "I'd be accused of copying him!"

"You don't seem like the nickname type anyway." Yuko whispered.

"True, but now I really can't have one!"

"Hey!" Chazz yelled. "Are you even listening to me?"

"No now shut up!" Rose yelled making Chazz's eyebrow twitch even more as the rest of the North Academy student's moved into to try and intimidate Rose.

"And this is exactly why I left!" Chazz yelled. "I was sick of not getting the respect I deserved, but now I'm the top dog!"

"-But now it's payback time," One of his goons with a thick russian accent said. "You won't give him respect so he'll take it!"

"Chazz couldn't even take forty cakes when no one was looking do you really think he'll be taking my respect?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Chazz be honest, we all know you're not demanding my respect, you're demanding my attention."

Before Chazz could respond, the wind kicked up fiercely. Everyone looked to the sky, and two helicopters had appeared out of nowhere, the contents of one of them holding two men in business suits.

"Hey Chazz!" One of them leered.

"What's up little brother? Mind if we drop in?" The other one sneered.

"Slade, Jagger, why are you here?" Chazz asked with a glare.

"Why else? To celebrate your dueling victory!" Slade said as the helicopters landed. The wind kicked up by them blew Yuko's beanie off her head, but she caught it and held it on until the wind died back down. "You ARE gonna win, right Chazz?" A camera crew jumped out of the second helicopter and started directing the brothers.

"Excuse me what's going on?" Foster asked.

"I think you mean WHEN you're going on, and the answer is primetime baby! This duel's gonna be broadcast worldwide!" The producer announced.

"Worldwide?!" Yuko balked, starting to shove hair into her beanie.

"Worldwide?" Rose asked as well with a big smile. "Oh this is gonna be fun," She laughed giving the camera a big smirk and a V-for victory. "Hey Mother Amanda, I told you I'd make it to the big screen!" She said happily. "Now watch me fly because I'm gonna set heaven itself on fire!"

….

"You set it up didn't you!" Chazz accused his brother's as the waited for the camera crew to set up.

"Well of course we did. We need the world to see you're on your way to becoming Duel Monsters' best. It's all part of the plan." Slade explained.

"Yeah yeah," Chazz muttered.

"Look, world domination is ours for the taking, as long as we do our parts." Jagger said.

"And we have. Now it's your turn bro. To conquer the world of Duel Monsters, to be the best." Slade added.

"And to not give up. Did you really think you could get away from your duties? Get away from us by dropping out of Duel Academy?" Jagger accused. Chazz started to stutter out an explanation. "Don't deny it! You've always been the slacker of this family!"

"It doesn't matter. The point is, you can still turn this around and show that we're supreme." Slade said.

Jagger held out a briefcase. "And these dueling cards are gonna help you. They're the most expensive out there, so you've got no excuse. Don't let us down Chazz. Don't let the Princeton name down. It's all on you. Now go and win."

…

Yuko came walking around the corner moments later. "_No cameras here, it's safe to take my hat off."_ She thought, and took it off to scratch an itch on her head. A pounding from a nearby room startled her.

"MAN UP CHAZZ!" A voice yelled over the pounding sound. "MAN UP!"

Yuko froze just outside the door. "_Is that Chazz?" _She thought, but didn't dare peek inside.

"Come on, show them that Chazz Princeton is no slacker! That you're worth of the Princeton name! And that you can win, and keep winning over and over!" He cried breathing heavily. "You've got to do your part Chazz, show them that you are supreme, it's the plan!"

Yuko bit her lip. "_He's the same as me… I shouldn't be here." _With that final thought, she scampered off down the hall. Unfortunately, her footsteps were too loud not to be noticed.

"What! Who's there?" Chazz yelled at the doorway.

"_Shit!" _She thought, and froze in place.

Chazz stuck his head out of the doorway. "What are you doing here?!" He accused angrily. "How much did you hear?"

"A lot. Probably too much." She admitted. "I get it though, I really do."

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked angrily.

"The whole 'living up to expectations' stuff. It's hard at best, depressing at worst." She said.

"Oh please," He snarked. "What would a Slifer Sludge like you know about expectations?"

"Plenty." She said, and taking a deep breath, turned around. "I know what it's like to live in the shadow of the greatest duelist to ever walk the earth."

Chazz looked at her hair and raised an eyebrow, before a second later it clicked and his eyes widened slightly. "Wait a minute, no there's no way you're related to..." He trailed off.

"Sister." Yuko said.

"How?" He asked stunned.

"My parents had another kid?" Yuko offered.

"How come no one knew?" He asked. "Yugi's a star, how did you escape the press?"

"I was only eight when my brother started climbing the ranks. It wasn't like many people cared about a little girl who hadn't even registered for her first tournament yet." Yuko explained.

"But what about school, your friends had to know you and your brother?" Chazz asked stunned that she was able to do something he hadn't been able to do.

"By then, it was just something people acknowledged. My whole world didn't just flip upside down because of one tournament. It was always Yugi they were after, not me." She explained.

"Wow," He muttered sitting down on a bench. "I think I need to take a minute," He said nodding towards the chair. "Sit right there." Yuko complied as Chazz centered himself. "You really are like me," he offered weakly.

"Yeah. To be fair though, once I started entering local tournaments, the pressure was on. I've only been able to cope with the expectations others have for me through my brother and his friends." Yuko said.

"Yeah well my brothers aren't exactly the helpful type," Chazz snorted bitterly.

"Honestly, I always pictured you as a guy who would do the opposite that someone said just because they said you should." Yuko admitted.

"No," Chazz said defeated. "I'm a follower, I've followed my brother's plans all my life," He said begrudgingly. "As much as I hate her, I envy that Rose can do that, she never follows what anyone says," He snarked. "She makes her own way through."

"You still can, you know." Yuko said.

"What do you mean?" Chazz asked with a confused look.

"If you want to break free of these metaphorical chains, what better opportunity do you have than here? When you set foot on that stage, you are no longer Chazz Princeton. Not anymore. You are THE Black Thunder Chazz, scourge of Duel Academy! You are a man who bows to no one. You forge your own destiny, and no one will tell you otherwise." Yuko explained, hoping what she said would make sense.

Chazz sat there for what felt like hours staring unblinkingly at her, not a single muscle moving besides his chest as he breathed.

"_Oh Ra I've broken him." _Yuko thought. "_Maybe if I just leave, he won't remember I exist…"_

"You're right," He said suddenly. "I am Black Thunder Chazz!" He yelled. "And Black Thunder Chazz will not let his brother's control his destiny like Chazz Princeton did!" He said walking to his dressing room, completely forgetting Yuko sitting there on the bench.

"_I feel good about how today went." _Yuko thought, and headed towards the arena, stuffing her hair back into her beanie.

…

"Hey!" Syrus yelled over the raging crowd and director's instructions as Yuko took a seat beside him. "What took you so long the duels about to start?"

"Just doing my part." Yuko replied, intentionally keeping the truth vague.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked. Before she could divert attention, the lights cut out for introductions.

"Attention students!" Chancellor Sheppard yelled from where him and Chancellor Foster where standing.

"Welcome to the school," Chancellor Foster finished.

"Let this years competition begin!" The two yelled and the crowd went wild. "Dr. Crowler introduce the duelists."

"With pleasure! After all, these are two duelists that I know personally! And personally I just adore them!" Crowler announced. "Now first, from North Academy-"

(AC/DC-Thunderstruck)

Before he could continue the lights went out before a rock song started playing over the speakers, with the spotlights moving in time with the beat of the drums.

"THUNDER!" The entire student body of North Academy screamed in one voice. "THUNDER!" They chanted as Chazz walked out of his entrance with a single spotlight pointed at him. "CHAZZ THUNDER! CHAZZ THUNDER!" The students yelled loud enough to shake the rafters. "THUNDERSTRUCK!"

Yuko's arms flailed as she mimicked a drummer playing the song. "Aw man, I'm a sucker for AC/DC!" She yelled, although nobody could hear her but Syrus.

"Well I'm glad YOU'RE having fun!" Syrus tried to yell back, hands over his ears.

"I don't need your introduction scrub!" Chazz yelled. "Everyone knew me at Chazz Princeton, but he's gone now because he was tired of your disrespect, you can all call me Black Thunder Chazz now!" Chazz yelled throwing his fist up.

"Chazz Thunder! Chazz Thunder!" The North Academy students yelled back.

"I beg your pardon?! Scrubs don't have PHDs in Dueling!" Crowler balked, somehow tying himself up in the microphone's cables. "-Although knot tying may have been a better major. Or untying really!" He said, trying to untangle himself but falling off the stage in the process. Once he had untangled himself he brushed himself off and stood up. "And now, from Duel Academy, introducing Rose Warren!"

(Dio-Holy Diver)

The lights went out again, this time they stayed out as a haunting melody accompanied by the sounds of wind and a single keyboard filled the arena with an eerie vibe, before the sounds of low bass rift was heard and a guitar rift started playing, with all the lights pointed at Rose who was walking out of the entrance. "Holy Diver! You've been down too long in the midnight sea oh what's becoming of me!" The Duel Academy student's sang with all their might. "Ride the tiger, you can see his stripes but you know he's clean! Oh don't you see what I mean!"

"_It's a cool coincidence that both schools picked hard rock for the entrance themes. It feels more like a wrestling match!" _Yuko thought.

"Good luck Rose! I know you can beat him!" Midori shouted, although her cheer was lost in the music.

"Gotta get away! Holy Diver, yeah!" Rose sang back as she walked towards Chazz, she had exchanged her standard uniform for a white a trench coat-length gakuran/tsume-eri and a white cap, to show that she represented the school and not the Slifer Dorm. "Well Chazz," Rose said with a smirk. "You ready to duel?" She asked throwing off the cap and flinging the jacket into the air leaving her in a white tank top and white pants with a black belt and shoes. "Thought I will admit, you won the introduction," She concluded with a small nod of respect.

"I am ready to duel you slacker," Chazz said glaring. "I've been waiting for this for a long time.

"Alright then," Rose said smirking.

"Let's duel!"

…

"Let's get this storm going!" Chazz yelled drawing his card. "I'll set a monster and end my turn."

"It's time to duel and there's no backing down," Rose smiled as she drew her first card. "Alright then, I'll set a monster and play 'Double Summon' to allow me to summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (1800/300) this allows me to add a 'Hero' monster from my deck to my hand finally I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Alright Slacker," Chazz said smirking. "I play 'Armed Dragon LV3' (1200/900)!" He yelled as a orange and tan dragon appeared on the field and throwing a few shadow punches. "And now I play 'Level Up!' this allows me target a 'LV' monster I control and sent it to the graveyard to special summon a monster from my hand or deck that is listed in the text, so goodbye 'LV3' and hello 'Armed Dragon LV5' (2400/1700)!" The little dragon glared at Rose as it was surrounded in a bright pillar of light where he evolved into a much larger red and black dragon covered in spikes. "Now I'll flip up my 'Masked Dragon' (1400/1100) but first 'Armed Dragon LV5' attack that pathetic hero with Armed Buster!"

"Level monsters? That's not good." Yuko murmured.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Level monsters are tricky things. As you just saw, they 'Level up' under certain circumstances. My brother used to pit me against a deck with Level monsters when we dueled sometimes. Simply put, Rose is on a time limit unless she can stop them from getting stronger."

Armed Dragon LV5 roared with power and swung both his arms down at 'Stratos' "Yeah not gonna happen, go 'Mirror Gate'!" Rose yelled activating her face down card. "Now we swap monsters, and you take the damage I would have taken," Rose explained smirking as the two monsters flipped around on the field and 'Stratos' exploded on Chazz's field (Chazz LP: 8000-7400). Chazz hissed in annoyance. "Alright then, 'Masked Dragon' attack that facedown!" The smaller dragon fired a small fireball at Rose's facedown which flipped over to reveal a green hero with a wooden arm and leg (1000/2000).

"Oops," Rose laughed. "Not strong enough to destroy my 'Woodsman'," she joked as 'Woodsman' smacked the fireball back at 'Masked Dragon' (Chazz LP: 7400-6800).

Chazz snarled but then smiled evil. "You're not gonna be so smug in a second, because I end my turn, and now since my 'LV5' destroyed a monster this turn, I can sacrifice his to summon 'Armed Dragon LV7'!" He yelled as his dragon evolved again, this time gaining silver wings and highlights as he doubled in size (2800/1000).

"That's not 'Licious." Chumley observed.

"She's still got this. She's been in tougher spots." Midori said.

"…Well shit," Rose said looking up the at Chazz's dragon. "That's a big'un," She joked drawing a card. "Well let's do this, first 'Woodsman's' effect activates so I can add a 'Polymerization' from my deck or graveyard to my hand, and now I'll play 'E-Emergency Call' to add a 'Elemental Hero' to my hand, now I'll fuse my 'Woodsman' with my 'Necroshade' to create 'Elemental Hero Gaia' (2200/2600)!" Rose yelled as her giant monster appeared behind her. "Now he gets to half the attack of your 'Armed Dragon LV7' and add it to his attack!" (Gaia 2200-3600/2600) (LV7 2800-1400/1000). "Go 'Gaia' hit him hard with Continental Hammer!" 'Gaia' reared back and slammed his fist down on Chazz's dragon with the force of a meteor (Chazz LP: 6800-4600).

"Damn it," Chazz growled as he looked back at the rest of the North Academy students who where watching the duel is pure shock that their best duelist was getting creamed. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He yelled grabbing his head not caring they where on live TV. "Why are you so good!" He yelled angrily. "How come I can't beat you, I need to beat you!"

Yuko's eyes narrowed. "Don't break down Chazz. You're a man that bows to no one."

"What are you talking about?" Syrus asked.

Yuko jumped in her seat. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Syrus pressed.

"I'll tell you later." Yuko said.

"Chazz what's wrong?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need to beat you!" Chazz yelled. "If I don't I'll still be a slacker!"

"For the love of Ra Chazz nut up and fight!" Rose yelled back. "We're in the middle of a duel not a fucking episode of the Jerry Springer Show, it's suppose to be fun!"

Chazz stepped back at that. "What?" He asked.

"Oh my Ra this is a children's card game not a duel with a demon," Rose said with a sigh. "It's suppose to be fun!"

"Fun?" Chazz asked.

"You know fun," Rose said smiling. "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me!"

"N is for anywhere and anytime at all!" Midori yelled from the stands.

"Down here is the deep blue sea!" The entire student body yelled.

"So stop getting yourself worked up into a giant ball of stress and anger and just have some fun!" Rose yelled walking over to Chazz and holding out her hand. "After all if North Academy loses again you'll have to put up with my bragging for the entire year."

Chazz gulped as he looked over at his brothers, seeing their glare Chazz made a decision. "Yeah," He said smirking. "Let's do this," He said shaking her hand.

Yuko smiled. "_There's the Chazz I know."_

"What are you so happy about?" Bastion asked.

"It's just nice to see someone change for the better." Yuko said vaguely.

"Alright then," Rose said cracking her knuckles. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Alright," Chazz said drawing a card. "I play 'The Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension' to add two 'LV' monsters back to my deck, and then I'll summon 'Armed Dragon LV3' (1200/900), I'll switch 'Masked Dragon' to defense mode, set two cards and end my turn."

"Ok then," Rose said raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "Well then you're gonna love this move, I summon 'Elemental Hero Bladedge'!" She yelled showing off her a level 7 monster.

"That's one shiny toy. But doesn't she have to make two sacrifices to summon it?" Syrus asked.

"I'm sure there's an explanation." Bastion said.

"See when I summoned 'Gaia' I used 'Necroshade' who's effect allows me normal summon a level 5 or higher monster once while he's in the graveyard," Rose explained as her shiny robotic hero landed on the field (2600/1800). "Now 'Bladedge attack 'Masked Dragon' with Slice and Dice Attack, oh and by the way, he inflicts piercing damage," She chuckled as 'Bladedge' slashed Chazz's dragon in two (Chazz LP: 4600-3100).

"Thanks now I get to summon a dragon type monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck, so come on out 'Armed Dragon LV3' in defense mode(1200/900)."

"Now he's got two of them. This could get really dicey if Rose doesn't do something quick." Zane said.

"Rose has this. She handled it well last time, and she's got a leading advantage as well." Alexis said confidently.

"Well then, Gaia destroy the attack mode dagon!" Rose ordered (Chazz LP: 3100-2100). "And I'll end my turn."

"Well then you know what's coming, come back out 'Armed Dragon LV5' (2400/1700), and now i can use his special ability, by sending a monster to my graveyard I can destroy one monster on the field with equal or less attack, so I'll send 'Despair from the Dark' to destroy your 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' go 'Armed Dragon' Shrapnel Blast!" He ordered as hundreds of tiny spike missiles shot off of 'LV5's' body and flew at 'Bladedge', destroying him in rain of death. "Now go 'Armed Dragon' destroy 'Elemental Hero Gaia'!"

Rose sighed as she watched the attack come closer to him. "Sorry Chazz," She said shaking her head. "-But it's over, I play 'Battleguard Howling' you attacked a warrior monster, so I get to return one of your monsters to your hand and inflict damage to your life points equal to his attack, and I choose 'Armed Dragon LV5'," She ordered at the sound wave from her card flipped Chazz's dragon over, where he landed on top of Chazz (Chazz LP: 2100-0). "Game over," Rose finished as the holograms disappeared.

"That was totally wicked!" Yuko shouted, and jumped several obstacles to get to Rose. The rest of their friends followed in sequence.

"Thanks Yuko," Rose said softly with a hug and a smile. "Hang on for a sec," She said letting go and walking over to brooding Chazz. "Hey Black Thunder," Rose said with a big smile. "Nice duel," She said holding out her hand to help him up.

Chazz looked at the hand with a blank look before what she said clicked and he blinked. "What did you say?" He asked.

"Oh does the great Black Thunder Chazz needs some hearing aids?" Rose asked with a chuckle. "Come on grandpa get up and shake my hand," Chazz glared at Rose, but let out a smirk as he stood up and took her hand, leading to the entire arena cheering for the good show of sportsmanship. The sentiment was not shared by everyone, however.

"You loser! You dog! You've disgraced yourself, you've disgraced the Princeton name." Jagger sneered as the two brothers approached the gathering.

"You are no brother of ours anymore." Slade added.

"Hey fuck you!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah!" Chazz yelled standing up to his brothers. "I'd like to see you two do any better, you couldn't duel your way out of a wet paper bag! A preschooler with a starter deck could beat you!" He yelled jabbing a finger into Slader's chest.

"Do you know how much we spent on this duel?" Slade asked.

"The cameras, the cards, none of which you used I might add!" Jagger added angrily, then turned to Rose. "And who do you think you are? We could have you crushed."

This time it was Yuko who spoke up. "Ohoho, are you trying to start shit? Cause I REALLY hope you are." She said, flicking on her terror aura slightly. By this point the rest of the group had also made their way down to the arena

"Feh, It doesn't matter anyway. Since this didn't work, we'll just buy the school and crush it!" Slade declared.

This set Rose off, and since it had been weeks since she had blow up at someone, she had a lot of saved up insults. "What? Wanna say that again?! You wanna repeat that?! You fucking prick?! Huh?! You wanna fucking start something?! C'mon, let's go, nine on two, Red versus Blue, no camp kills, we'll fuck you up!" Rose yelled getting right up in Slade's face.

Jagger took a step towards them. "J-just calm down, guys -" He tired to stammer out.

" Shut the fuck up, Jagger!" Chazz yelled cutting him off as he shoved his brother back. "We're all pumped! We're ready to fucking go! Let's do this!"

"Grrr," Chumley growled.

"That's right, prison rules!" Rose yelled with the come at me bro stance. "Yuko hasn't eaten in days!"

Yuko turned up the aura. "I want the one on the left…" she muttered demonically with a matching smile.

"Me too," Chazz said smirking.

Slade and Jagger took one look at the group, most of which didn't seem to really understand what was going on but where content to help by glaring at the two brothers, before turning around and running away at full speed.

"Yeah, that's right! You better fucking walk away. You dumb bastards! Huh! Huh?!" Rose yelled after them.

"Umm," Bastion said nervously. "You all do realize that the cameras were still rolling," he said pointing at the camera crew on their lifts. Yuko almost immediately curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Get up," Rose said hauling her to her feet. "We look great compared to those two dumbasses."

"Yeah," Chazz said with an evil smile. "Their careers are ruined," He laughed.

"Well, at least no one knows who I am." Yuko muttered.

"Well after all that," Sheppard said with a smile as Foster stood beside him grumbling. "I think it's time to hand out the prize, given out by our own Ms. Dorothy!"

Ms. Dorothy smiled as she walked over to the two and gave Sheppard a kiss on the cheek.

"...that's it?" Rose asked a blushing Sheppard. "That's the entire prize...why didn't anyone say anything?" Rose yelled angrily looking at Zane and Midori.

"Your reaction," He said with a tiny smile. "And it was worth it." Midori agreed with a giggling smile.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Yuko observed.

…

"I'll be back next year my love!" Chancellor Foster yelled from their submarine.

"I want one of them," Rose said smiling. 'Yeah I'm gonna get myself a submarine."

"How? You need a minimum of like, ten people just to drive one." Yuko said.

"Nope too late, I'm getting one," Rose said determined.

"Well the North Academy one only takes one person to drive," Chazz said shrugging.

"They're not exactly for sale in a catalogue either though." Yuko said.

"Well where did the-hang on Chazz what are you still doing here!" Syrus asked.

"I'm staying," Chazz said smirking. "Besides, I missed Alexis," He said with a lovesick sigh.

"_I got some bad news for you Chazz…" _Yuko thought.

"Chazz I hate to tell you this but," Bastion said pointing over at Rose and Alexis who were cuddling together on the dock. "You're a bit late on the draw."

Chazz watched the two of them snuggle with a deadpan stare. "Come back!" He yelled before jumping into the ocean to swim after them. "I want to go back!"

"Nope too late, you're hangin with us now!" Yuko said.

Rose and Alexis blissfully ignored the insanity as the snuggled together, unaware of what the next few days were gonna bring them...


	18. Duel 18: Active Volcanoes are Bad

**Sekhmet: Here's where the plot kicks in. **

**Susano-o: Yay plot!**

**Sekhmet: Finally. What it only took 16 episodes? We won't keep you any longer, on with the show!**

Duel 18: Active Volcanoes are Bad and Other Obvious Facts of Life

"'Captain Gold' attack Dio with you Golden Experience Kick!" Rose muttered in her sleep as her fake mask started to slip off her head. Yuko meanwhile was trying with great paranoia to preserve her notes, as nothing thus far had tried to ruin them for once.

"Your attempts to win were Muda Muda Muda Muda!" Rose yelled as she started shaking around in her seat like she was trying to do a victory dance. Yuko shoves the arm she was propped up on, causing her to face plant into the desk.

"Ah shit!" Rose yelled as she flailed around half deliriously, inadvertently smacking Yuko's water bottle and sending the contents flying all over her notes.

"Not again!" Yuko cried, performing damage control on her notebook.

"What was that for?" Rose asked checking her face to make sure her sunglasses were still in place and her nose wasn't broke, in that order.

"Class is almost over, figured you'd wanna be up for that." Yuko said, water dripping onto her head from her book.

"But was that really the best way to do it!" Rose asked as she frantically scrambled to make sure her sunglasses weren't broken while at the same time not taking them off.

"It's the only way I know how!" Yuko exclaimed.

"If you two are quite done," Professor Banner said with a smile. "I believe Chancellor Sheppard needed to speak to you."

"Whatever it was I plead the fifth," Rose responded.

"I'm a good noodle!" Yuko said instinctively.

"Clam it you two," Chazz snarked. "Just go already."

"Actually Chazz," Banner said. "He needs to see you as well."

"What did I do?" Chazz asked shocked. "I'm a good noodle too!"

"And Bastion, and Alexis," He finished not listening to Chazz's freak out.

"What the hell?" Rose asked as they all stood up. "Oh man this is not gonna go well," She muttered standing up and cracking her neck.

"_What did you do?!" _Yuko thought, trying to recall any brushes with authority recently.

"Psst," A student said from behind her. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" Yuko replied, her nervousness very evident. The student looked an awful lot like Kaiba, actually.

"Well you'd better figure it out before your brother gets called in," Kaiba responded with a joking smirk. "I doubt he'd want to know his sister is a rule breaker."

"I'm a good noodle!" Yuko whined, not actually realizing who it was in her panic.

"Yuko come on," Rose said grabbing her arm. "Stop talking to Sato Kiba already, we gonna go deal with this shit already."

Yuko reluctantly followed, incredibly nervous.

…

"So wonder what Sheppard needs us for," Rose asked with her hands behind her head.

"Logically, if we're all being called in then we're not in trouble," Bastion said calmly. "I haven't done anything against the rules since our little excursion with Yugi's deck."

"I can't remember anything recently either." Yuko said.

"I umm...well…" Rose said scratching her head.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked with a dark smile.

"Nothing!" Rose said waving her hands defensively. "It's just, you know how I am," She said with a small chuckle.

"Come on you dorks," Chazz said speeding up. "I want to get this over with before I get gray hairs."

…

When the five finally found themselves near Sheppard's office, they were surprised to meet Dr. Crowler, Zane, and Midori approaching from the other side of the hallway.

"Heyo!" Rose said with a wave. "You guys got called in too?"

"Yep," Midori said with a wave back. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Nope," Rose shrugged opening the door. "Guess we'll find out."

…

"Three Sacred Beasts?" Yuko asked confused.

"Yes, and due to their immense power and colossal might, they were hidden here." Sheppard explained. "When Rome and Egypt were in a state of constant war, the Sacred Beasts were the Romans' answer to the Egyptian God Cards. However, they were dangerously powerful, so when the wars ended, they were sealed away to prevent their misuse. They say if these cards ever saw the light of day again, they would wreak havoc on the modern world. Cities would collapse, light would fade, souls would fall. Our world would be no more."

"Oooh sounds awesome," Rose said with an evil smirk.

"No," Alexis deadpanned making Rose sigh.

"Yes dear," Rose muttered crossing her arms. "So why do you need us?"

"Seven duelists called the Shadow Riders covet these cards. And I'm afraid one of them is already here. He arrived late last night." Sheppard answered. "The cards are held behind eight Spirit Gates, each unlocked with a special key. We will protect them by protecting the keys. They lie in this box, one for each of you to guard." He pulled out a small black box and set it on the desk.

"Why do we need us to guard them?" Bastion asked. "Won't these keys make us targets?"

"It's true that guarding the keys will make you targets. However, they cannot just take the keys by force. An ancient edict declares that the keys will only work if they are won in a duel. Thus, I've gathered the best duelists we have to take up this challenge and fight the good fight." Sheppard explained.

"So the fate of the world rests on a children's card game?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"It happens more often than you think. My brother and his friends saved the world five times in a single year when I was eight, all with Duel Monsters." Yuko said.

"...How?" Rose asked in shock.

"Ancient Egyptian magic and sheer luck, mostly." Yuko said.

"Moving on," Sheppard said. "If you want to back out I won't blame you, these Shadow Rider's play for keeps," He said opening the box, which contained what looked like a puzzle made of eight pieces. "So who wants to save the world?"

After a long pause of people looking back and forth at each other, Yuko was the first to pick up a piece. "My brother fought against similar evils, and now it's time to do my part." She said.

"I'm in too," Midori said taking her piece. "I would never let my student fight a battle I wasn't prepared to fight myself."

"I too accept." Zane said with a respectful nod towards Yuko as he also took a piece.

"It would be my honor," Bastion said grabbing on too.

"Can't have you four showing me up," Alexis quipped as she took one too. Chazz simply hummed in agreement as he took one as well.

"How could I refuse," Crowler said with a joking smirk. "The fate of the world our very lives are at stake," He said taking one. "And if I said no I wouldn't get this very posh piece of jewelry."

"Well good to see you're doing it for the right reasons," Sheppard said taking this a bit more seriously.

"Jez practically twist my arm why don't you all," Rose smirked with a fake chuckle as she grabbed the final piece. "Guess it's time to get started, where is this Shadow Rider, ancient edict didn't say anything about breaking his shins before we duel him," She said cracking her knuckles.

"Rose, please." Yuko said.

"This isn't a tournament, this is a war," Sheppard said gravely. "You could be attacked at any moment, please be on your guard."

…

"So that's the jist of it," Rose said as she showed her piece to Chumley and Syrus.

"Aren't you guys worried?" Syrus asked looking around nervously.

"Yeah I mean creepy shadow guys looking to beat you so they can destroy the world, that's pretty intense," Chumley said gravely.

"Well, I mean we've faced similar threats before. Remember that Titan guy?" Yuko said.

"And that time we fought against Jinzo when he was trying to steal souls," Rose reminded them.

"I'm sorry," Midori said with 「Menacing」smile. "When did this happen?" She asked.

"Yeah this seems like something I would be interested in." Yuko said.

"Oh yeah, door smashing Torrey and his dumbass friends summoned Jinzo and he tried to consume their souls to become physical," Rose explained dismissively. "I duel in and won, no big deal."

"You lost your legs!" Syrus yelled. "They turned transparent and you couldn't walk!"

"I was fine," She deadpanned.

"You had a complete freak out!" Syrus countered before Rose kicked his chair out from under him.

"I. was. fine." She said darkly before standing up. "I'm going back to our room, see you two later," she said stepping over Syrus to leave, making sure to slam the door behind her.

"Yeah I should get back too. I gotta take care of something." Yuko said.

"I'll go back too then, easier if we all stay together," Midori agreed.

"Ok," Syrus said standing up. "Night you guys."

"Yeah night," Chumley said crawling into his bunk.

"Night." Yuko said. It was only a short walk back to the girls' dorms, the group really wasn't in much danger. "I'm gonna use the bathroom, I'll meet you guys in the room." Yuko said.

"Ok," Midori nodded. "I'm going to go talk to Rose," She signed.

"Alright, wait on talking to her cause I want in on this talk of its about the Shadow Games." Yuko said, and closed the stall to the outhouse.

"Ok," Midori said leaning against the stairway. "I'll wait for you here then." A few minutes later, Yuko finished her business and joined Midori back in their room.

"You go first," Midori said walking up the stairs. "She may react better to you asking."

"Alright." Yuko said opening the door. "So, first time fearing for your life?" She asked, coarser than she meant for it to sound. Behind her Midori face-palmed. "Subtle as an atom bomb," She muttered.

"Fuck off," Rose snarked from her buck.

"It's inevitable that the Shadow Riders will use them. It's in their name. But the only people who lose Shadow Games are those who can't keep up. And you can definitely keep up. Besides, like you said earlier, the fate of the world rests on a children's card game. One that you're really good at. You shouldn't be worried." Yuko said, trying to explain.

"Yeah well you've never had your legs disappear from beneath you and a fucking demon doll actually cut you with it's axe," Rose growled. "It was fucking horrifying, we should just shove these Shadow Riders into the volcano and be done with them."

"I wish that were an option too. There are only two ways to beat a Shadow Game: Defeat the opponent or kill them. That being said, I highly doubt anyone's gonna die, least of all you." Yuko said.

"Yeah right," Rose snarked standing up. "In case you didn't notice I've been fucking terrible my last few duels, one of these times I'm gonna lose and then shit will really hit the fan."

"You're not terrible. You're not gonna lose." Yuko said.

"I nearly lost to fucking Harrington!" Rose snapped getting in Yuko's face.

"Rose you really need to calm down," Midori said grabbing Rose's shoulder and hauling her back before stepping between the two to keep them apart. "We're all worried, pitching a fit about it won't help, sit down so we can talk about this, you too Yuko, we don't need you two coming to blows over this."

"But you didn't!" Yuko said.

"-But I still nearly lost!" Rose yelled. "One lucky fucking draw has saved my ass way to much, my luck is gonna wear out soon and now I'll be bringing the rest of the world down with me!" She finished before shoving her way past the two and out the door, slamming it hard behind her.

"That won't happen." Yuko muttered.

"Let her go," Midori said with a sigh. "She is right, we've never had duels with these kind of stakes, I wouldn't have expected her to crack under the pressure though, give her some time to recuperate and then we can talk."

Yuko said nothing, climbed into her bunk, and let out a muffled scream of frustration into her pillow.

"Yuko calm down we don't need you freaking out too," Midori said patting her back. "Look Rose is inherently a good person, she won't abandon this fight, we're all scared, she just knows first hand what these shadow games can do and it's worrying her."

Yuko's anguished screams turned into sobs, and then stopped all together. "She can't lose, because the good guys always win."

Midori sighed. "Yes, but at what costs?" She asked. "Everything has a price, and we're all wondering what it will be."

…

Alexis fiddled with her key as she walked to the red dorms, knowing four of the keys were in that dorm she decided to see if she could bunk up with Rose, Zane and Crowler could handle things on their own and she would see about getting Bastion to join up tomorrow, but for now she was the only one in the female blue dorms and an eerie feeling that she was being watched had refused to go away since she got back. "I'd rather deal with her snoring," She muttered as she scanned the woods beside her.

The sound of a stick cracking behind her made her spin around, a man in a black trenchcoat with a small mask covering his face stepped out. "Hello there," He said with a smirk and a laugh.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked taking a step backwards towards the red dorms.

"You may call me Nightshroud," He said taking a step towards her. "And I'll be the one taking that key from you," He explained.

"So you're the first Shadow Rider," Alexis deduced. "Well then, you'll probably expect me to duel you," She said smiling. "-But I choose option B!" She yelled taking off running towards the dorms, as Rose and Sheppard had said, this wasn't a tournament, so two or more of them could duel one of these guys at once and no one would say otherwise, a tactic she was more than prepared to take advantage of.

Nightshroud chuckled as he watched her run. "You can run but you can't hide," he laughed as his pendant, a metal circle with the Roman symbol for 'Supremacy of God' in the middle glowed with an ethereal light and he did a few short range teleports to stay behind Alexis, making her paranoid as it looked like she wasn't getting any farther away from him.

"Wake up!" Alexis yelled as she entered the red courtyard. "The Shadow Rider is here!" She yelled. Yuko was fast asleep, so she didn't hear Alexis.

"What?" Midori muttered as she woke up, a light sleeper by nature. "Alexis is that you?"

Alexis run up the stair of the female dorm. "Guys he's here!" She yelled banging on Midori's door. "Wake up!"

"Oh no," Nightshroud laughed as he appeared behind her to pin her to the door. "You're not doing that, you're gonna have to duel me personally," He laughed before teleporting them away in a bright light that woke everyone in the dorms up.

"I don't even care!" Yuko mumbled, still asleep somehow.

Midori ripped Yuko covers off. "Wake up!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "We've got to go find Alexis right now!"

Yuko jolted awake, knocking her head on the supports above. "You didn't have to drill that far to get the demon outta my brain!" She said, still half asleep.

…

When the light faded, Alexis found herself on a blue floating platform above the volcano's very active core. She barely had time to ask why she was here when a dragon shaped column of fire ripped its way out of the lava, did a couple of loops, and cascaded onto the platform, revealing Nightshroud, cackling madly.

"Fine, if you want a duel, you've got one." Alexis muttered.

"Indeed, but your key isn't all that's at stake here. If I win this match, your soul is sealed into this card." He said, holding up a card encapsulated in black energy. "If you win, it's my soul that gets sealed. But let's be real, I'm not losing."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Alexis said, activating her duel disk. Nightshroud did the same.

"Let's duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first. I draw!" Alexis declared. "_I couldn't have started with a better hand."_ She thought. "I activate 'Machine Angel Ritual' and tribute 'Etoile Cyber' and 'Blade Skater' to ritual summon 'Cyber Angel Benten!'

The two monsters briefly appeared on the field before becoming light and warping up into the sky. Descending from the sky was a blue jumpsuited figure with two fans on a chain. (1800/1500)"Next I activate 'Ritual Weapon' and equip it to Benten, giving her an extra 1500 attack and defense points." A crossbow like implement appeared on Benten's arm. (1800-3300/1500-3000) "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn." Nightshroud said, drawing. "I set a monster, then place one card face down and end my turn.

"I draw!" Alexis declared. "'Cyber Angel Benten'! Attack his facedown monster!"

Benten shot a bolt from its crossbow into the facedown 'Troop Dragon', shattering it to bits.

"Whenever 'Troop Dragon' is destroyed by battle, I can summon another to the field thanks to his special ability!" Nightshroud declared. Another 'Troop Dragon' appeared on the field.

"Funny you should mention that, because my 'Cyber Angel Benten' also has a special ability. When she destroys a monster and it's sent to the Graveyard, she inflicts damage equal to its original defense points."

Benten raised its fan and kicked up a gale at Nightshroud. (LP: 8000-7200)

"I end my turn." Alexis said.

"I draw!" Nightshroud declared. "I activate the trap 'Call of the Haunted' to bring back my first 'Troop Dragon', though he won't be around for long. I now Tribute both of my monsters to summon "Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

The two dragons disappeared and in their place, born from a twisting and twirling column of fire, was a dragon matching its name. (2400/2000) "And now I can play this, the spell card 'Inferno Fire Blast'! It lets me dish out 2400 points of damage directly to you!

'Red Eyes Black Dragon' wound up a fireball and spit it directly at Alexis.

"I activate the trap card 'Spell Shield Type-8'!" She declared, and the trap flipped up. "I'll discard a spell card to use it's second effect and stop your 'Inferno Fire Blast'!" A Shield came up and blocked the fireball.

"Tch. I place one card face down and end my turn." Nightshroud said.

"My turn then." Alexis said, and drew. "Just what I needed." She thought. "I activate another 'Machine Angel Ritual', and tribute 'Mind on Air' and 'Cyber Petit Angel' To ritual summon 'Cyber Angel Dakini'!"

The monsters briefly appeared on the field before making the same maneuvers as the last summon. This time, a four armed blue woman in yellow and orange armor wielding two swords and a staff appeared. (2700/2400)

"When she's ritual summoned, I can make you send one of your monsters to the Graveyard. Usually it would be your choice, but since the only monster you control is 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon', there's only one monster you CAN give up." Alexis explained. Nightshroud grumbled as he sent his monster to the Graveyard. "Now 'Dakini', Attack him directly!" Alexis ordered. 'Dakini' raised her swords and slashed Nightshroud. "And you too, 'Benten'! 'Benten' raised its fans and kicked up another whirlwind. (Nightshroud LP: 7200-1200) "Finally I place one card face down and end my turn." Alexis finished. "_I hope this plan I have works, I don't have a hand left to work with."_

"I draw!" Nightshroud shouted, and when he saw the card he pulled, he cackled madly. "It's over! I summon 'Red Eyes Black Chick'!"

A large red egg phased through the floor of the arena, and out popped a small 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'. (800/500)

"But this is only the beginning! I sent this face up card to the Graveyard to summon another 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon'!"

The baby dragon was whisked away, and another well described dragon took its place. (2400/2000)

"But I'm still not done! By tributing my 'Red-Eyes', I can summon your death! The one and only-"

"No." Alexis interrupted him flippantly.

"What do you mean No?!" Nightshroud balked.

"I activate the trap card 'Solemn Judgement'! By giving up half my Life Points, I can negate the summon of whatever you were about to bring out and destroy it." She said. (Alexis' LP: 8000-4000)

"But-But that means...!" Nightshroud said, realizing that he was fucked.

"It means that I win." Alexis said, drawing her card. "'Dakini'! Attack him directly!" She declared. With one final swipe, Nightshroud was defeated. (Nightshroud's LP: 1200-0. Winner: Alexis.)

…

While Alexis was dueling for her life, Rose was walking around the forest grumbling to herself about how insane this was, until she felt the nearby volcano shake and belch out a huge cloud of smoke. "What the-?" Rose yelled as she felt her key start to violently shake. "Oh shit shit shit," She muttered pacing back and forth as she started pulling at her hair. "Fuck it all!" She yelled running towards the volcano. "If I die I swear to Ra my ghost is going to haunt all your asses for the rest of eternity!" She yelled climbing up the path towards the top, when another giant shake sent a blast of fire into the air. "Son of a fuck!" She yelled as a small ball of opaque energy appeared near the edge of the volcano, where is dropped a battered Alexis and masked man before disappearing. "Alexis!" She yelled running over to the two.

…

By now, the rest of the group had canvased the entire island looking for Alexis with no avail. They were about to give up when the volcano started belching smoke and fire in an incredibly ominous way. Needless to say, they took the hint. The group converged on Alexis and Nightshroud moments after Rose got to them.

…

"Alexis! Alexis baby please wake up!" Rose yelled shaking her lightly. "Come on wake up!"

"Rose," Alexis muttered as she shifted slightly. "It hurts," She whined.

"Hang on," Rose said picking her up and putting her on her shoulder.

"There you are, what happened? Who's that?" Yuko asked, panting from her run up the volcano.

"That's Nightshroud," Alexis said reaching down to pick up a card with a chained up mask on it. "Or at least, what's left of him."

"Yuko come help me," Midori ordered walking over to the still unconscious Nightshroud. Yuko followed tentatively, like she was gonna poke him with an imaginary stick. "Come on I doubt he's a threat anymore," Midori said grabbing him under his arm. "Now help me, he's practically dead weight." Yuko helped her carry the man as best she could.

"Wait!" Alexis suddenly yelled trying to get closer to the man and pulling his head up, tears

came to her eyes as she looked at him. "I-It can't be," She sobbed grabbing the man in a hug.

"You know him?" Yuko asked confused.

Alexis turned his head slightly to show everyone a face they recognized from their time in the abandoned dorm. "Oh my Ra," Midori whispered wide eyed.

"I-It's Atticus, It's my brother," Alexis sobbed pulling him into a hug.


	19. Duel 19: A Spell On You, Part 1

**Sekhmet: Oh look, more emotional trauma. **

**Susano-o: Yep good old emotional scarring. **

**Sekhmet: On with the show I guess…**

Duel 19: I'm Gonna Put a Spell on You, Part 1

"Son of a bitch," Rose growled as she watched Alexis and Atticus sleep in the infirmary. "I'm gonna shove the next Shadow Rider inside a garbage disposal I swear to Ra."

"I don't think they'd fit." Yuko said.

"I'll make them!" Rose snapped before being shushed by Fontaine. "I'll make them," She growled much softer.

"Well I don't doubt you." Yuko said, a pencil in her mouth. She'd have to dig out her 'gum' later.

"And then I'll take the one after that one and use them to beat the one after that," She growled as dark plans started forming in her head. "And then after I'm done beating that one I'll shove him up the ass of the one after that, and then if the one I beat him with is still breathing I'll shove them up his ass and make my own human centipede."

Yuko was absolutely disgusted with that image. "That sounds horrifying and I want no part in it."

"Then I'll take the last two and smash them and a pile of rocks to bits and make them into a terrible looking statue!"

"You lost me on that one." Yuko said.

"Go read the manga," Rose said dismissively. "Jojo part 4."

"Of all the people in rocks to choose from you chose the one guy who was around for a max of three chapters?" Yuko said incredulously.

"The pillar men can change back and why would I turn them into something that has to come back?" Rose asked shaking her head. "You need to read the manga."

"Oh really? Explain to me how King Crimson works." Yuko practically dared her.

"It's not skipping time, It's just crunching everyone's perception of it besides Diavolo and removing the causes that would have happened. Here's an example, Diavolo throws a ball at a guy, he actives KC now the ball will continue to travel on its predetermined path and nothing will stop it, not even the guy he threw it at the ball will just go right through him, when time resumes all the guy sees is the ball is now behind him, even though he clearly saw Diavolo throw it a moment ago. Also everyone in the world will continue to move as they were before, except Diavolo however is free to move around as he pleases during this time period, so he decides to move from in front of the guy to beside him, now when time resumes the guy sees that Diavolo has seemingly teleported beside him even though he was standing in front of him. That's how it works, he removes people's perception of time so to them it seems like it's been erased, when in reality it did happen, they just couldn't see or interact with it. Time flowed normally, they just couldn't tell," Rose explained without missing a beat.

"You lost me after the example." Yuko said, tongue in cheek.

"Now explain D4C," Rose countered with a smirk. "And Love Train," she said taking a drink from her nearby water.

"The combo of D4C and Love Train is two fold. Love Train utilizes D4C's interdimensional traveling capabilities to redirect all harm not only away from Funny himself but out of the entire country. It's essentially a portable hole inside a bag of holding as a manageable stand power." Yuko explained.

"NERDS!" Chazz yelled from the doorway.

"Chazz people are sleeping," Bastion said pushing his way past him. "No matter how nerdy they are, please wait until we're outside to talk about it."

"Yuko!" Syrus yelled shoving inside and running over to her, only to trip and face plant straight into her crotch.

"I don't think this is the time." Yuko joked. Rose spat out her drink at that.

"And I thought you were a prude," Rose coughed as her nose burned with caffeine. "Damn that was a good one," She laughed.

"A good what?" Yuko asked.

"...That was a joke right?" Rose asked.

Syrus didn't hear any of this, the only thing running through his mind was the words "Red panties" as his face was buried into the material of Yuko's leggings.

"Did you die in there?" Yuko asked.

"I think he died and went to heaven," Rose laughed as Syrus went red. "Syrus you're so forward, at least buy the poor girl dinner first," She joked as he started shaking. "And I'm not sure if she wants to do that in front of everyone, I mean total power move if you two are into that, but still at least ask first!"

"I-I think I killed him." Yuko said, starting to get worried.

"Then either pull him out or take your pants off," Rose laughed harder.

"How do you kill someone with your thighs?!" Yuko asked out loud before peeling Syrus' head off her lap.

"Oh trust me those thighs could kill weaker men," Rose said with a smirk as her eyebrows started jumping.

"Glad to see you're not wasting any time finding a new girlfriend," Alexis deadpanned with a smirk from behind them.

"Alexis!" Rose yelled scrambling over to her. "Are you ok, do you need a drink, another blanket, something to eat, want me to fluff your pillow?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Alexis said with a small smile as she patted Rose's cheek. "Calm down love."

"Ok," Rose said softly. "Ok," She said before tears started running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so so so so sorry," She hiccuped burying her face in the bedsheets.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked cupping her cheek and taking her sunglasses off. Everyone sort of leaned forward, trying to get a look at her eyes without looking too suspicious about it. They were blue, a bright ocean blue that currently reflected more pain than her face could ever show, it was like looking directly through Rose and into her soul itself, an open book that would hide nothing, betraying any thoughts she was thinking without a moment's hesitation. Yuko felt like she had violated some sort of unsaid promise, and quickly looked away in a weird sort of shame. "Talk to me," Alexis pleaded.

"I fucked up," Rose said after a few seconds. "I wasn't there," She said looking down in shame. "I ran away like a fucking coward!" She snapped in shame.

"You didn't mess up," Alexis said picking her head up again. "Nightshroud took me away before even Midori could wake up to help," She said in a lecturing tone to help it sink in. "You being outside was the only reason me and Atticus where brought back so quickly, imagine if that smoke was toxic and it was just Yuko and Midori trying to take the two of us back?" She asked making Rose pale a little. "So stop worrying about what you did, and worry about what's to come, remember what you told Zane, nobody's perfect, not even you." She said calmly. "We don't know when the next one is coming and Atticus is still asleep too, so you need to be strong for everyone," She said smiling while giving her a small kiss.

"O-Ok," Rose stuttered sniffling slightly. "Ok," She said much more firmly, her eyes turning from one's filled with pain to one's filled with determination.

"There's my girl," Alexis said putting her sunglasses back on and patting her cheek. "Now I need some rest, so come back later on today, ok?"

"Ok," Rose said tucking Alexis back in. "Sleep tight baby," She whispered with a small kiss on her forehead.

…

"No, I'm not talking about this behind her back." Yuko said. "Talk shit, get hit."

"She's not here right now, is she?" Chazz said crossing his arms.

"Doesn't matter." Yuko maintained.

"Come one how could you not no that!" Chazz asked. "You've lived with her for months and didn't know her eyes could do that!"

"It's not my business how she handles her emotions. As long as she's not hurting herself or others in the process it's not my place to judge." Yuko said adamantly.

"Chazz let it go," Bastion said. "That's not why we're here, the next Shadow Rider has shown up," He explained.

"Crap, really?" Yuko asked.

"Yes, she showed up in the fog last night apparently," Midori explained. "I saw someone watching the red dorms but they disappeared before I could get to them."

"Well then there's no time to waste. Where was she last seen?" Yuko asked.

"That's the problem, no one has seen them since last night," Bastion explained. "Searching high and low we've found nothing, but we know they must be around as the fog has yet to dissipate."

"Maybe the fog is masking their presence. I don't know why they'd do that though other than to seem mysterious. Are there any rumors going around yet?" Yuko asked.

"Some people are whining about a vampire," Chazz said with a dismissive snort. "Please, like they're really a vampire."

"What kind? Like a European vampire, an Asian one, or something else?" Yuko asked. Each had different weaknesses, it was important to differentiate.

Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I have to agree with Chazz here, I highly doubt they're a real vampire," Bastion said. "They're just a myth."

"I've seen actual Duel Monsters in the streets of Domino. Vampires aren't a huge stretch to believe in." Yuko said.

"Yes but there's actual factual history with Duel Monsters," Bastion countered. "Vampires have always been placed firmly in the category of fiction."

"Usually I would agree with you, but I just don't think that's a chance we can take. It's war, anything can happen." Yuko said.

"Well I think you two should shut up about it," Chazz growled. "It doesn't matter if they're real or not, we need to be ready for them to attack!"

"Right. Everyone needs to be on their guard. I don't know about you, but I'd rather die in a duel than by blood loss." Yuko said.

A tick mark appeared on Chazz's head but he said nothing.

"We should all get some sleep and wait till tonight," Midori suggested. "Real or not this is the second time they've come out a night, whether that's a pattern or not we don't want to be dueling half asleep, so we may need to modify our sleep schedules."

"Great idea." Yuko added.

"Logical," Bastion said nodding.

"Fine," Chazz snarked. "-But I get this one, they hurt Alexis, and I can't let them get away with that."

"Alright, see you all tonight then." Yuko said, and the group dispersed.

…

"If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high and you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low! If I hit 'em high, hit 'em high, hit 'em high and you hit 'em low, hit 'em low, hit 'em low!" Rose rapped along as she shadow boxed the wall. Yuko has long given up on sleep at this point and was looking over her alternative deck, a Gladiator Beasts deck.

"Guys it's time," Midori said from her bed. "They're here, Crowler just messaged everyone."

Yuko packed up her Gladiators and put her Dreadroot deck in her duel disk. "Let's do this." She said with a deep breath.

"Yeah," Rose said cracking her knuckles. "Where are they?"

In answer Midori walked outside and point off into the distance. "Well I think that may answer your question." Out on the lake was a huge Victorian castle masked partially in fog.

"Yeah that answers it pretty well." Yuko admitted.

"Yeah," Rose said walking down the stairs. "Lets go you two!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Yuko said, following her. The group made their way down to the lake, the fog thickening further as they went in.

"Geez, it's like Silent Hill down here." Yuko noted.

"Oh great lets play some Pachinko then," Rose joked.

"We don't speak of that one." Yuko said in a foreboding tone.

"Guys stop it," Midori said. "This is serious."

"Right, sorry." Yuko said, smoothing out her skirt. The group was soon joined by Crowler and Zane.

"Bastion and Chazz are on their way," Zane explained.

"Yes," Crowler said with a glare at the castle. "Now stand back please, I will duel this one."

"No I'm fighting this one," Rose growled. "Lets just hope for their sake that castle has indoor plumbing, it's gonna be quite a pain in the ass to shove them inside a chamberpot," She chuckled. "Hey asshole!" Rose yelled at the castle. "Get out here and fight me!"

The castle didn't respond, but out of nowhere rolled a long red carpet. Soon after, a small rowboat appeared at its end. Standing up in it was a beautiful green haired lady in a seductive red dress, cut at odd angles for viewing pleasure. Around her neck was a choker bearing the Roman symbol for 'Supremacy of God'.

"And I'm out," Rose said walking to the back of the pack. "Crowler you can take this one."

Yuko facepalmed. "_I forgot, useless lesbian." _She thought.

"Umm yes well then," Crowler said taking a step forward. "I'll assume you the next Shadow Rider?" He asked activating his duel vest.

A look of utter disdain crossed her face. "_I don't think so. I crave another…" _she thought, eyeing Zane.

"You are not worthy." She stated bluntly in a thick Romanian accent. "He however is." She pointed at Zane.

"Excuse you!" Crowler snapped. "First of all! I have a PHD in dueling, that takes nine years to get," He snapped before getting in front of Zane. "And secondly you will have to get through me before you even think about touching my students!" He yelled bluntly.

"Fine. If you're that anxious to lose your key, you may duel me. Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders." She declared. From behind her, a squadron of bats appeared from the fog.

"Nice effects you costumed freak," Crowler chuckled. "Your tricks don't scare me."

"Well then maybe this will. If you lose, I get your soul. Well, this little doll will anyway." She said, holding up a little knit doll.

"She wants to take his key and his soul!" Bastion exclaimed.

"Thank you captain obvious," Rose snarked back as she repeatedly smacked herself in the face. "She's not that attractive, she's not that attractive," She chanted.

"Oh is that all?" Crowler asked condescendingly. "Don't want anything for your mummy? Or your pet werewolf to chew on? Maybe I can recommend you a new skin care routine, really breathe some life back into those pores," He quipped.

Camula's mouth stretched into an inhuman and malicious grin. "Be careful what you wish for, it may just come true. Now then key-keeper, let's duel."

"Yes come and get the first real lesson you've had in 200 years," Crowler smirked. "And this one will be on me."

"Duel!" The both yelled.

"My move," Camula said with a smile. "So you don't believe in werewolves?" She asked playing her card. "Well perhaps this will convince you, rise 'Zombie Werewolf' (1200/1200)!" She ordered as her monster rose from the ground with a howl. "And I'll end my turn with a face down."

"Obviously a trap," Crowler said drawing his card. "And your fleabag is the bait, but fine I'll bite," He said playing his card. "-But first I'll play the 'Ancient Gear Castle'," He said as a massive fortress/castle rose behind him. "And I'll summon the 'Ancient Gear Soldier' in attack mode (1300/1300), and because of my castle he gains 300 attack points (1300-1600/1300)," He explained as his massive gun armed robot appeared behind him. "Now Ms. Vampire Mistress I think it's time that mutt of yours went the way of Old Yeller, go Soldier attack with rapid fire flurry!" He ordered as his soldier level its arm cannon and let loose in a machine gun spray that tore Camula's werewolf to pieces (Camula LP: 8000-7600). "And I'll end by playing two face downs, see if you can top that," He said with a laugh. "Oh this is quite fun, I really should get out of the classroom more often."

"Yeah fuck her Crowler!" Rose whooped making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Don't you mean fuck her up?" Chazz asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know what I said." Rose said.

"More of a cat person, I take it." Yuko mumbled.

Camula smiled. "Maybe you should study more, because if you did you'd know my werewolf is coming back!" She yelled as another 'Zombie Werewolf' (1200/1200) appeared on the field (1200-1700/1200)."

"You honestly expect me to remember every single card effect in the game?" Crowler asked raising an eyebrow. "You're even stupider than you look, now how about you be a good little student and tell the class what it does."

Camula glared but didn't comment. "When 'Zombie Werewolf' is destroyed I get to summon another from my deck with 500 extra attack points."

"See now was that so hard?" Crowler asked with a smile.

"You won't be smiling for long!" Camula yelled playing a card. "Not after my 'Vampire Bat' takes a bite out of you (800/1200)!" She yelled as a massive bat appeared in a red fog. "And when he's on the field all zombie type monsters on my field gain 200 attack (Vampire 800-1000/1200) (Werewolf (1700-1900/1200). "'Zombie Werewolf' tear down that scrapyard with midnight pounce!"

'Zombie Werewolf' howled as he charged 'Ancient Gear Soldier' and jumped onto of it, tearing it apart with its fangs (Crowler LP: 8000-7700).

"Oops someone needs to go back to the basics," Crowler joked. "Because you just activated my trap card 'Unfinished Time Box'!" He declared as his card flipped up. "When you destroy my monster I not only get to draw a card, I get to banish the monster that destroyed it for as long as this card is on the field," He explained drawing his new card as 'Zombie Werewolf' disappeared inside a large mechanical time capsule. "Poor showing, if this was a classroom you'd be getting a very low grade."

"Not only will that get rid of a powerful monster for a while, but that bat is awfully weak all by its lonesome." Yuko said.

"Yeah, and she won't be so smug anymore." Midori said with a smile, glad to see the man she admired was back.

"'Vampire Bat' attack him directly!" Camula yelled as her one bat became hundreds that swarmed around Crowler, biting and scratching while making a high pitched sound (Crowler LP: 7700-6000).

Crowler screamed as the bats kept swarming but eventually the left and returned to Camula. "Ms. Warren," He said breathing heavily. "For once, I will agree with your sentiments," He said standing up. "That hurt like hell," He said as he swayed slightly.

"Thank you!" Rose yelled in return. "Another person in the club!"

Camula laughed. "Had enough?" She asked before giving Crowler a smug look of fake sympathy. "Listen dear, you don't have to endure this, step down and I'll duel that one in white," She said looking over at Zane.

"Yeah because if the bad guy suggests it, it MUST be a good idea." Yuko said sarcastically.

"I think you're her type," Chazz said tapping Zane with his elbow.

"Her blood type maybe," Bastion said in a daze upon realizing she really was a vampire.

"I'll tell you where you can shove your offer," Crowler snapped. "I am the leading professor at the most famous duel academy in the world!" He yelled standing up fully. "And as long as I have cards in my hand you will not harm my students!" He yelled. "Now go 'Damage Condenser'!" He ordered activating his other trap. "Now I can discard a card to summon a monster with attack points less than the damage I just took."

"What could you possibly summon with less than 1000 attack points?" Camula asked shaking her head.

"Oh nothing much, just this little guy, the 'Ancient Gear' (100/800)!" He yelled as a tiny monster that looked more like the beginnings of a monster appeared on the field. (Ancient Gear 100-400/800).

"What can he do with that little thing?" Chazz asked.

"You know a lot of little things can be great eh boss!" Ojama Yellow said appearing beside him.

"Shut up!" Chazz yelled back.

"Oh he may look tiny," Crowler said with a big smile. "-But he's all I need to win this, especially after I play 'Machine Duplication' to summon two more of him!" He explained as two more 'Ancient Gears' appeared on the field. "And now I play the spell card 'Spell Gear' when this card is played I can tribute three monsters with 'Ancient Gear' in their name to summon from my hand the 'Ancient Gear Golem' (3000-3300/3000)!" He yelled as his three monsters condensed together into a single massive gestalt.

"Why would he play that?" Basiton asked. "His golem only needed two tributes, why use all three?"

"I'm glad you asked," Crowler answered smiling. "Because now thanks to my 'Spell Gear' I get to special summon another 'Ancient Gear Golem' from my deck!" He yelled as another one appeared behind him (3000-3300/300). "Next I'll play 'Premature Burial'!" (Crowler LP: 7700-6900).

"Oh bringing back that little soldier?" Camula asked trying to maintain her calm.

"No," Crowler said smirking widely. "I'm bringing back a beast I put in just for you people," He explained. "Come on out 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon'!" He yelled as a massive dragon made of metal appeared above his 'Golems' (3000-3300/2000). "You hurt my student so I'm going to hurt you twice as hard!" He yelled angrily.

"YEET!" Yuko screamed.

"Amazing," Midori said looking up at Crowler's three titans.

"Yeah go Dr. Crowler!" Rose yelled loudly.

Camula looked up at his three beasts with fear in her eyes. "It doesn't matter," She said angrily before her face contorted into something otherworldly, her cheeks sucked in, forming deep scale looking creases. Her teeth and tongue extended as they unhinges like a snake, and her eyes narrowed. "You will not win!" She yelled, her voice gaining a gravily hissing tone.

"Oh so you think making a face will stop me!" Crowler yelled. "I've sent kids to detention for less! Golem pulverize that bat ULTIMATE POUND!" One of the golem's complied as it's gears started spinning wildly before in reared back and smashed the tiny bat into the earth (Camula LP: 7600-5300).

"Ha you fool, I use my bat's special ability by sending another copy from my deck to the graveyard he is not destroyed," Camula laughed as golem's fist pulled back to show her bat still standing.

"If it wants another spanking then my golem will give it one!" Crowler yelled as the second golem smashed the bat down again (Camula LP: 5300-3000). Camula discarded another from her deck.

"That bitches deck empty!" Yuko yelled before quickly covering her mouth, good noodles don't swear.

"And now my dragon will finish it with Gear Shrapnel Barrage!" Crowler yelled as his dragon shot out a blast of red hot metal at Camula's bat, this time melting it into a pile of molten goop (Camula LP: 3000-700). "I'll place this card face down and end my turn," Crowler finished. "Now make your last move so I can end this and expel you from this campus for good!"

Camula hissed as she drew a card. "You think you have won! I've been alive for centuries and I will not be beaten by a mere mortal-!"

"Oh shut up! You're already being beaten!" Crowler yelled interrupting her. "You're just a sad bully who talks a big game but now that you're losing everyone can see you for what you are! As much as she pissed me off at least Ms. Warren could back up her talk with actual skills, you think your big production and Shadow Games are all you need," He finished with a big smirk. "Normally as an educator I would help you, but right now I just want you out of my sight so shut up and take your turn!"

Camula was furious, she wanted to reach over and tear Crowler's throat out, not even drink his blood just kill him. -But she refrained, knowing it would mean she would lose the key and the others would definitely return the favor, she may have been a vampire, but she knew she was outnumbered enough that they could restrain her long enough till daylight. "Alright then," She said releasing her monster face. "I'll admit you're better than me," She said before giving him another inhuman smirk. "-But I'm a sore loser! Go 'Illusion Gate'!" She yelled as a giant demonic looking cabinet appeared behind her. "This is a special card, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field," She explained as all 3 of Crowler's monsters shattered to bits. "Then I get to summon one monster from your graveyard, and I chose your 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon'!"

"What a minute!" Crowler yelled. "You can have a card that strong without some sort of cost!"

"You're correct," Camula said chuckling. "I normally would have to offer my soul to the Sacred Beasts," She explained as the doors of her card opened, enveloping her in a bright light. "-But because of my choker," She said touching her choker causing the symbol to glow. "I can do this!" Much to everyone's shock a second Camula appeared beside her before shooting out into the crowd, Instantly 'Winged Kuriboh', 'Ojama Yellow' and Yuko's aura sprang up to defend their duelist and force the copy away, leaving it to sink its teeth into Bastion's neck. "I can use the soul of another!" She yelled as her copy dragged Bastion's soul out of his body and onto the field, where it linked up to the now returned dragon. "Now you're in quite the mess," She laughed. "Because if I lose then your poor student's soul is forfeited to the beasts as payment."

"What the fuck?! I call extreme bullshit, even for a Shadow Game!" Yuko declared.

"Hey fuck you that can't be legal!" Rose yelled, this underhanded tactic finally snapping her out of her useless lesbianism.

"Yeah!" Chazz yelled taking a menacing step forward with Rose. Zane said nothing, but the small narrowing of his eyes and the white knuckle grip he had on his arms showed his real fury.

Midori was the worst, she could see exactly where this was going to go and it horrified her. "Dr. Crowler, please don't," She begged in a hushed whisper, even if she knew what he was about to do.

"You vile woman!" Crowler yelled. "You miserable, spiteful, vitriolic, rancorous, venomous, malignant bitch!" He screamed. "You would dare use one of my students like that?"

"I would!" Camula laughed. "You think this is a game? This is war!"

"Dr. Crowler," Bastion said weakly. "Just end it, don't worry about me, she can't take my key this way, stop her before she gets yours."

Crowler grit his teeth, tears sprang to his eyes. "My students," He said firmly. "This may be my last lecture so listen well," He ordered. "No matter what happens to me, always remember this," He said looking right at them. "It's true I may have been hard on you at times, but it's simply because I believe in you," He said choking back a sob. "So no matter what happens to me, know that there is always hope, because I know you will rise!"

Yuko didn't say anything, but her tears and body language said it loud and clear for her. She was sad, but mostly she was angry that it came to this.

"Don't talk like that!" Zane yelled no longer trying to hold back his emotions, his arm wrapped around Midori who looked like she was barely there.

"This isn't good," Chazz said biting his lip hard enough that it drew blood.

"Stop talking that way!" Rose yelled with an angry sob. "This isn't over till the last card is played!"

Crowler smiled at that. "Unfortunately Ms. Warren...Rose...that was the final card," He said before turning to Camula and placing his hand over his deck. "I surrender!"

Camula give a giant smiled at that. "Then your key and your soul are mine," She said as her choker glowed brightly before lashing out at Crowler, who showed no fear as he was engulfed in the malignant magic, transporting his key far away to unlock one of the spirit gates, and turning him into a small doll in Camula's hand. "Goodbye Crowler," She said with a smirk, a smirk that evaporated as Midori's fist smashed into her cheek hard enough to whip her head sideway and send her flying onto her back.

"IT'S DR. CROWLER!" Midori yelled at the top of her lungs as her fists start started raining down a storm of blows to Camula's face. "DR. CROWLER!"

Rose recovered and was about to charge in as well before Midori was sent flying back into them by Camula's shove. "I'll write that on his tombstone then," Camula snarked stumbling to her feet as blood gushed from her broken nose and bleeding tongue. "For now though I must attend to this mess, I'll be back children," She said with a garbled laugh as she disappeared into the mist.

Midori clutched Crowler doll to her chest as she sobbed brokenly.

"Fuck!" Rose yelled throwing her hands around. "Fucking fuck fuck fuck!" She raged.

"Rose shut up!" Zane yelled. "You're not helping!"

"Fuck off!" Rose yelled back getting in his face.

Bastion did say anything as he sat on the ground, his face hauntingly blank, Chazz tried to help him to his feet but he refused to move.

Out of seemingly nowhere, a feeling of pure terror permeated the area. Yuko's aura had kicked up at an alarming setting. "Shut up, all of you! Panicking about this and getting into fistfights is not productive. What we need to do is regroup and figure out what to do next. We have seen her deck, now we must build around it." She boomed.

Everyone looked up at Yuko, most having fallen to their knees once the pure terror took over. "Your right," Bastion said as he stood up, the mask of calm he was wearing just barely holding back his emotions. "We must make the next logical move and prepare for a counter attack," He said nodding. "She's injured, so we have a bit of time to regroup and rearrange before she's back to 100%."

"And I know the perfect plan," Zane said as he held a hand out to Rose, who begrudgingly took it. "-But for now we need to get back to the others," He said walking over and picking up Midori bridal style, who barely acknowledged the movement. "Come on."

Rose nodded as she helped Chazz up. "You ok?" She asked genuinely.

"No," He responded without an ounce of sarcasm back.

"Me neither," She responded sympathetically. "Come on let's get going before we get left behind," Chazz nodded and followed.

The six were broken, beaten and in the case of two thoroughly disillusioned by what had happened that night, but they continued on; and as the sun broke over duel academy island they felt no warmth, to terrified at the thought of what would happen that night.

←To be continued


	20. Duel 20: A Spell on You, Part 2

**Sekhmet: Yuko gets another friend. That's all I'm allowed to say. **

**Susano-o: And we add someone new to the party! **

**Sekhmet: Here we gooOOOOOO!**

Duel 20: I'm Gonna Put a Spell on You, Part 2

Yuko day in the infirmary, 'smoking' a bubblegum cigarette as the group planned their next move.

"So I vote we get a few sticks of dynamite, shove them in all her orifices, light the fuses, and then just let whatever happens happen," Rose proposed.

"I can't believe she really did that," Alexis said looking over at the doll clutched in Midori's hands. "Rose how quickly can you get access to dynamite?"

"...damn it not for another week," Rose said with a sigh. "Fucking hell."

"This is really bad guys," Chumley said from where he was watching over Atticus. "-But Atticus woke up for a minute and told me to give you his pendant, he says it'll protect you from Camula's magical mumbo jumbo."

"Then it's still up to us." Yuko said, taking the cig apart and chewing it. "Syrus, I want you to stay here for this one. I'm not letting your soul get stolen."

"But why! I can be a hero!" Syrus said with an angry pout.

"Not today. You mean too much to me for you to be there." Yuko said.

"Guys," Chazz said from the hallway. "The bitch came back."

Yuko got up. "Stay here." She said with a little menace.

The group approached the castle again, and this time were allowed to enter. The eerie castle was covered in death and decay, cobwebs and ruined furniture.

"Another place thats slightly better than our dorms," Rose quipped as she pulled out a crude wooden stake and a jar of holy water.

"What no garlic?" Chazz asked.

"Banner took it all," Rose answered waving her flashlight around. "Ok you Castlevania wannabe get out here!"

"Looking for me?" Camula asked, appearing on a balcony above.

"Yes, now get down here so I can shove this stake up your ass, and then in your heart."

Camula chuckled. "I have no interest in little schoolchildren."

"I will literally shove my foot up your ass!" Rose yelled back. "My foot will go into your ass I will be kicking you so hard!"

Camula ignored her and turned her attention to Zane. "Are you ready darling?"

"Yeah," Zane said walking over to her. "You know the drill, I win and you give us Crowler back."

"And if I win, I get your soul, your Spirit Key, and I get to continue my quest to release the three Sacred Beasts!" Camula confirmed.

"Actually you'll die because I'll be shoving that chandelier down your throat," Rose countered. "I know your mouth can stretch lets see if your gag reflex is still a thing!"

"I lost it years ago." Camula said.

"Thats hot!" Rose yelled back. "I'll make sure to shove my dick down your throat before I murder your ass!"

"You don't have a dick." Yuko said.

"As far as you know," Rose said smirking.

"Moving on," Zane yelled from the balcony. "Lets duel."

"It's been too long, darling." Camula grinned. "Age and beauty goes first," Camula smiled. "I summon 'Vampire Lady' in attack mode (1550/1550)," She ordered as a rather pretty looking vampire woman took the field, giving Zane a mocking smirk and a curtsy. "And I'll end with a face down."

"My turn," Zane said drawing his card. "I play 'Power Bond' to fuse my three 'Cyber Dragons' to form 'Cyber End Dragon' (4000/2800)!" He yelled as a massive 3 headed dragon appeared behind him. "And now because of 'Power Bond' it's attack points double (4000-8000).

"That's weird. Usually he's more methodical." Yuko said.

"Well duh. He's probably mad as hell." Chazz said dismissively.

"Quite a powerful card, but are you prepared to handle all the consequences?" Camula asked with a smirk.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about consequences," Zane said. "'Cyber End Dragon' attack her 'Vampire Lady', eternal evolution burst!" He ordered.

The three headed dragon reared back and let out a massive blast of blue fire towards 'Vampire Lady'.

"Not so fast, you forgot about my face down 'Red Ghost Moon'!" She yelled activating her face down. "Now by discarding a zombie type monster, not only does this card end the battle phase, but I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points!" She yelled as a bright light started to envelop her.

"Not so fast, I activate 'De-Fusion' to turn my 'Cyber End Dragon' back to three 'Cyber Dragons' (2100/1600)," He explained as his dragon defused. "-But that's not all, since my 'Cyber End Dragon' is gone your card is destroyed," Zane smirked.

"Yeah, now 'Power Bond' won't dick him over and he gets three monsters to kick her ass with instead of one!" Rose yelled.

"Yeah. It's not the OTK he was hoping for, but it's still good." Yuko agreed.

"'Cyber Dragon' tear her to bits!" Zane yelled. One reared back and fired a blast at 'Vampire Lady' turning her to ash (Camula LP: 8000-7450). "And now the other two hit her directly!" (Camula LP: 7450-3250). "And now I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My move," Camula said. "And I play 'Illusion Gate'!" She yelled activating her ultimate card and clearing Zane's field.

"No! Fuck this card!" Yuko shouted.

"I will shove that card up your piss hole!" Rose yelled.

"Not this again!" Chazz said angrily.

"Fuck you!" Midori screamed.

"Oh, that's not good." Bastion said haunted.

"Yes this again," Camula said laughing as the door opened. "Now who should I pick?" She asked as her copy looked over the crowd hungrily. "I guess dealer's choice is the best way!" She yelled as her copy struck, however this time Atticus's charm shined brightly protecting Midori and Bastion and forcing the copy away just as well as the others duel spirits. "Oh no!"

"Oh no!" The copy yelled as well.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz yelled smirking. "There's no one here you can use now!"

"Hey guys I'm here to help!" Syrus yelled running inside the ballroom.

"Oh no!" Yuko yelled.

"Oh no!" Zane yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Camula yelled as her copy sunk her teeth into Syrus's neck and dragged his soul out of his body. "Now I'll bring back your 'Cyber End Dragon' (4000/2800)!" She yelled as Zane's dragon appeared on her side of the field.

"You fucking bitch!" Yuko screamed, and tried to rush Camula. She was unsuccessful however, as Camula's bats started clamoring around her, preventing her from getting closer. "Fuck you sky rats! I'll bite all your heads off!" She raged.

"Oh keep screaming I love it when my victims scream," Camula joked as she lazily leaned on the balcony railing. "I'll take your key now," Camula laughed.

"Zane keep going!" Syrus yelled weakly, and was promptly ignored as Zane put his hand over his deck before throwing his key at Camula.

"Rose kill her!" He yelled before he was also transformed into a doll.

"I must admit," Camula said as she played with Zane's doll. "You where a lot less than what I was expecting," She joked as Syrus's body fell to the floor. "Oh well, goodbye for now children!" She yelled before they all found themselves back outside the castle.

Yuko clutched Syrus in her arms and wept, grossly and without restraint. "W-why did you do that?! This is why I didn't want you here!"

"I-I wanted to be a hero…" he stuttered.

"Never do that again!" Yuko cried.

"Syrus that was stupid!" Rose yelled. "No it was worse than stupid it was fucking stupid!" She yelled. "You are grounded for life!"

"But you're not my parents!" Syrus said.

Rose hauled the boy up to her face. "I am your superior and you will listen to me!" She yelled in his face. "Did your ears go blind or have you forgotten I can not only kick your ass both inside and outside the dueling arena!" She yelled grabbing the boy by his ankles and turning him upside down. "Say it maggot!"

"You are my superior ma'am!" Syrus whined as all the blood flowed to his head.

"Exactly!" She yelled dropping him on his head. "Now drop and do push up until I'm tired!"

…

"So now we've lost Zane too," Alexis said depressingly.

"Yeah, and this time she took his doll too," Rose growled as she kicked her seat. "I didn't say stop maggot!" She yelled at her chair.

Syrus whined as he readjusted to Rose's weight to continue his push ups. "Good, maybe at 100 I'll drop a leg down!" Rose yelled.

"_Illusion Gate is completely out of control. It almost killed Syrus. I'm not letting this go. But what could I possibly do?"_ Yuko thought. Her bubblegum cigarette let out its one puff of sugar "smoke". "_Maybe Dreadroot knows." _She went into her Soul Room and approached the barrier.

"Long time no see." She said.

"**Oh so the sniveling brat comes crawling back,"** Dreadroot laughed.

"I only did that because you insulted my brother so much. I didn't come here to start an argument though." She thought.

"**You already started this, and unfortunately for you, I do not need to continue it, you will lose in the end," **Dreadroot laughed even louder.

"Well I'm arguing with a god, of course I'm gonna lose. But I need your help. You saw what Illusion Gate did out there. It's a danger to us all. Do you have any ideas on how to stop it?" Yuko asked.

"**I do not know, I could help you, but I sadly can not talk to you about it," **Dreadroot said smirking down at her. "**There seems to be a giant barrier preventing me from helping you." **

"Huh? How?" She asked.

"**You would need my brother, Eraser. With how the vampire plays, he will be instrumental in her defeat. However, to use him, you will need to make room in your soul for his soul fragment. This requires you to drop that infernal barrier and present an offering of the highest degree."**

"I can put in a window." Yuko said.

"**A compromise, very well," **Dreadroot said shrugging. A large circular panel of thinner glass appeared in the top of the dome. "**Alright, now you need and offering." **

"Sounds easy enough. What's the best offering?" She asked.

"**Meat, and a lot of it. I think he will be satisfied with all the meat in the Ra Yellow dorm." **Dreadroot elaborated.

"That's a lot of meat. But I'm up for the challenge." Yuko said, and ended her thought stream. She got up from her chair and walked out of the room.

"Yuko where are you going?" Syrus asked.

"To get help. Don't follow me." She replied.

"But-" he started, and was cut off by Yuko flicking on the terror aura.

"I said don't follow me!" She growled, before flicking it back off and continuing towards her destination.

"You haven't finished your workout Syrus," Rose said evilly. "Now you'll have to start over," She said before crossing her legs on his back, putting all her weight on his back. "Go maggot!"

…

"And that should be the last ham. Where should I take this?" Yuko thought asked, shoving a raw ham into a large burlap bag. She had long ago chewed up her gum.

"**Take it to the abandoned dorm. The area has a history of Shadow Games, so the barrier between this world and the Duel Spirit realm is very thin. My brother will be able to pass into your soul easily."** Dreadroot explained.

"Will do." She said, and started dragging the bag, for it was too heavy to merely carry. She made it just out of the cafeteria when she spotted a trolley that gave her an idea. She put the sack of meat on the trolley and slid its walls up so that it wouldn't roll off. She almost got out of the dorm when a voice called out to her.

"Who's there?" Professor Sartyr asked, approaching from the darkness of the night.

"It's a saving the world thing, don't ask questions!" She stammered, and bolted with the meat.

"Come back here!" Sartyr yelled, but it was to no avail, as she was already gone.

Yuko ran as fast as she could with the trolley in tow. Anyone who was still out at this time and passed by her was incredibly confused.

The creaky wheels of a cart full of meat approached the abandoned dorm. Finding that she couldn't push the cart further, she proceeded with the bag on foot, heavy as it was. She dragged the bag down to the deepest part of the catacombs, where she had fought Titan long ago. She still had slightly angry memories of the duel.

"Ok, I got all the meat down here. What now?" She asked Dreadroot.

"**Pile it up into the center." **He instructed. Yuko dumped the bag of meat into the center of the stage. "**Now you must call out to him with all you have."**

"Alright, what do I say..." Yuko thought. After a few minutes she came up with something.

"Oh great Eraser! I stand before you with an invitation and an offering. With this offering of the most plentiful flesh I could muster, I invite a piece of you into my very being!" She chanted.

A few moments went by of nothing. Suddenly, the cracks in the platform filled up with a red-purple light. The entire dorm started to quake. The outer circle tightened around Yuko, and the ground around the offering seemed to collapse, taking the meat into a swirling oblivion. From the oblivion, two yellow eyes pierced the dense miasma.

"MEEEEAAAAAAT!" A voice that sounded like insanity itself rang out from all directions. "It's a baptism of blood and organs!"

"It's good to meet you." Yuko said. "I ask that you enter my soul, so that I may help my friends fend off a bigger threat."

"Hehehehehheehehehehe. Dreadroot is that you my spiky brother!?" The voice asked.

"**It is, Eraser. This pathetic human plays host to me, and now she wants to get you in on it too." **He replied.

"Oh I long to return to the mortal world full of meat and bile and blood and pain!" Eraser yelled in chaotic laugher.

"If you think that's nice, if you join me, you get to fight a vampire. That's endless meat and carnage for you to enjoy." Yuko said persuasively.

"Yes yes yes somebody delivered a FEAST!" Eraser screamed as a small yellow crystal floated up from the miasma, started whirling, and struck Yuko's chest, drilling deep into her body. Yuko screamed, entertaining Eraser to no end. "Thank you for riding the Psycho Express, Toot-toot! All aboard, I'll be collecting your tickets, we have beverages in the DINING CAR!" All at once, the paranormal activity ceased, and Yuko collapsed.

…

"Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now…" Eraser chanted in Yuko's head as she returned to consciousness.

"**Because in your rush to get in you nearly broke her in two!" **Dreadroot yelled. "**Do you want to be stuck down here again for another century! Because that is what will happen if you kill her too far away from other people! She follows another who is much more worthy of our power so bide your time you psychotic nutball!" **

"_Am I still alive? Yeah, I think so."_ Yuko thought, patting herself down. "_Welcome aboard, Eraser." _

"Nipple Salad!"

"**That means thank you." **

"_Good to know." _Yuko thought. She took her hat off and took down her braid. With a new, murderous friend in her side, it was time to strike an impression.

…

"I'm dueling her next." Midori said. The group had gathered on the lake shore for their next duel.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't duel when you're angry." Bastion warned.

"What choice do we have?" Midori snapped. The group heard footsteps approaching, and they belonged to Yuko.

"There you are. It's about time you got back." Chazz said.

Something was off about Yuko. She had an aura, but it was different. It wasn't one that evoked fear, but instead she was giving off the most murderous vibe anyone had ever seen. Her hair was free from her braid, and it whipped around her head with the wind and the little physical influence that the aura had. "Why did your BLOOD stop singing its sweet song…" She whispered getting close to Chazz's face, her eyes wide in murderous curiosity.

"Yuko, are you ok?" Rose asked.

"You're acting highly unusual." Bastion said.

"No no I'm fine." Yuko said with a giant grin. "I JUST LOOKED INTO THE HEART OF DARKNESS, AND I ATE IT ALL!" She yelled. "Now come on! Who's ready to flay some scalps?!" She yelled before charging outside towards Camula's castle.

"Yeah lets go!" Rose yelled charging out after her. "We'll nuke the monster till she glows and then we'll fuck her in the dark!" She yelled before sticking her head back outside. "Oh and Syrus if you stop doing your workout I will destroy your shins!"

The group, confused but energetic, stormed the castle.

"I'm here to shank and smile! Where are you you dusty old bitch?!" Yuko shouted. "I'm here for my friends souls and I won't leave until I've torn them from your bloody finger stumps!"

Camula appeared on the balcony. "Truth be told, you're never leaving here again. Not a single one of you are."

"You're gonna scream, just like he did. Open mouth, open heart, blood and noise forever piercing my skull, poisoning me with its psychopathic purple liquid. I watched it all, and you'll feel the knife edge split down the middle. CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Yuko screamed.

"Right…" Camula said, activating her duel disk.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I draw!" Yuko said. "I set a monster in defense mode, as well as two facedown cards. Your turn, meat."

"I draw." Camula said, and chuckled. "I play 'Zombie Werewolf'!" The iconic monster burst onto the field. (1200/1200) "Now go, attack her facedown monster!" 'Zombie Werewolf' pounced on the card, revealing a 'Nimble Momonga'.

"Thank you for the meats! When 'Nimble Momonga' is destroyed in battle, not only do I gain 1000 Life Points, but I get to summon two more from my deck!" (Yuko's LP: 8000-9000) Two cards stuck out of her deck and she placed them on the board.

"Feh. I place one card face down and end my turn." Camula hissed.

"I draw!" Yuko shouted. "I activate 'Wave-Motion Cannon'! A large green cannon appeared on the field. "During my Main Phase, I can send this card to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 points of damage for every one of my Standby Phases it was on the field. The clock is ticking. In the meantime, I place one card face down and end my turn."

"You kid yourself if you think you can win with those fur balls." Camula said, and drew.

"Oh you have no idea what's coming," Rose said smirking.

"Yeah," Midori said with a cruel smirk. "She's gonna regret this."

"We shall see." Camula said. (Turn Counter: 1) "I play 'Vampire Bat'!(800/1200) "And as you know, all my Zombie type monsters gain 200 Attack points when he's on the field! (800-1000/1200)(1200-1400/1200) "Go, 'Vampire Bat', Attack her 'Nimble Momonga'!

"I activate the trap "Threatening Roar'! This stops your attacks for this turn!" Yuko said. The card flipped up and let out a deafening roar, confusing the bats out of attacking.

"This would be infinitely less painful if you just relented." Camula said mockingly.

"Gone are the days of the tentacle and the age of the gods and mercy is far away... We are fighters of the middle, the second act in the three-part MEAT play, AND I WILL WIN BEST SUPPORTING ACTRESS!" Yuko screeched in response.

"I'll take that as a no." Camula said with disdain. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Yuko said. A red hot feeling coursed through her arm. "_This'll take my entire hand, but I can do it." _

"I special summon 'Gillasaurus' using its special ability!" Yuko declared. An especially angry velociraptor snarled as it appeared on the field. (1400/400) "The downside of this is that you can special summon a monster from your Graveyard, if you wish."

"You're very lucky I can't." Camula smirked.

"No, you're very unlucky. I tribute all three of my monsters to summon 'The Wicked Eraser'!"

"HERE COMES THE BAD TIMES!" He yelled in Yuko's head before vanishing ominously. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, the castle started to tremble, then shake. A gigantic winged and horned serpent rocketed out of the ground, blazing hellfire behind it. It let out a reverberating roar and settled next to Yuko. (?/?)

"What in the nine Hells is that?!" Camula yelled.

"Your death!" Yuko roared. "For every card you control, 'The Wicked Eraser' gets 1000 Attack and Defense Points!" Eraser drew in power from all of Camula's cards and roared in triumph. (?-4000/?-4000).

"Well guess she found another one of them," Rose said smirking, everyone else didn't respond, they were too busy yelling for Camula's blood in as gory a fashion as possible. "Oh right, should have guessed that would happen," Rose quipped as she restrained Bastion from climbing up a decaying pillar to get to Camula, she didn't know how he would kick her ass in a perfect parabola around the sun, and she wasn't about to ask.

"Eraser! Attack 'Vampire Bat' with Digestive Breath!" Yuko shouted. Eraser's helmet opened up, revealing a second mouth with a tube Like esophagus. A large cloud of dark green fog coalesced in that second mouth, and fired a stream at her bat. (Camula's LP: 8000-5000)

"Did you forget? By sending another 'Vampire Bat' from my Deck to the Graveyard, he remains on the field!" Camula gloated.

"Ugh, fine! I'll make the sky bleed!" Yuko said. "I'll end my turn."

"I draw!" Camula declared. (Turn Counter: 2) "I set a monster and switch my Werewolf and Bat to defense mode!" The monsters took defensive stances. "I end my turn."

"My draw!" Yuko announced. "_Just what I need." _"I summon 'Spell Striker' in Attack mode!"

A small child like Viking appeared on the field. (600/200)

"Feh, what could a child like that do?" Camula taunted.

"I'm glad you asked. This monster can attack you directly is what it can do. 'Spell Striker'! Attack Camula directly with Whirlwind Shot!"

A small ball of wind shot from his wand and impacted Camula in the face. (Camula's LP: 5000-4400)

"I end my turn." Yuko said.

"Wretched child, you'll pay for that!" She hissed, drawing. (Turn Counter: 3) When she saw what she drew, she laughed. "I play 'Illusion Gate'! I'm sure you remember it's effects." Yuko growled. "-But first who am I gonna sacrifice?" She asked as her copy started looking around the room at everyone, she was about to attack Midori before two giant monsters appeared in front of the crowd.

"**Stay away," **Dreadroot growled smacking the copy into dust.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" Eraser yelled.

"You infernal monsters!" Camula yelled. "I have to give it a soul!" She yelled before looking around with a snarl. "Fine! Sacred Beast I offer you my soul!" She yelled as a veil quickly covered her, sealing the deal. "Now first things first, all of your monsters are destroyed! Then-"

"And that's as far as you'll get." Yuko said.

"Excuse me?" Camula said.

"A monster as powerful as Eraser doesn't have only one special ability, he has two, three of you count a method to get two to work. When he's destroyed, all the cards on the field are also destroyed!" Yuko explained.

"But that means…!" Camula realized.

"Your 'Illusion Gate' will be destroyed too!" Yuko finished. As Eraser was sucked away by 'Illusion Gate', bits and pieces of him coalesced in the gate, "We'll all go together! From hell's heart, I stab at thee!" Eraser roared as the gate exploded in a ball of fire. "And without it on the field to continue its effect, you won't be stealing him from my Graveyard any time soon!"

"You destroyed my 'Illusion Gate'..." Camula said, beside herself. "I-I end my turn."

"The best is yet to come!" Yuko roared, and drew. "I activate "Swords of Revealing Light'! This card will stop attacks from you until your End Phase three turns from now!" Swords made of green light rained down from above, creating a barrier across the field. "With nothing else to do, I end my turn."

"This is getting long," Rose muttered as she bonked Chazz on the head again when he tried to get up despite the murder aura dissipating. "And you three need a time out!"

"I draw!" Camula declared. "I summon 'Vampire Bat' in Attack mode!" ('Vampire Bat' 800-1000/1200) "When that barrier comes down, you'll be nothing more! I place one card face down and end my turn!" (Swords Counter: 1)

"I draw!" Yuko shouted. "I activate the spell 'Monster Reborn' to revive my "Wicked Eraser'!"

"What?!" Camula balked. A huge portal opened up and out rocketed Eraser, fighting fit and ready to knock some heads. (?/?)

"The Bacon King returns!"

"I'm sure you remember his special ability." Yuko mocked, as Eraser roared. (?-2000/?-2000) "And do you know what the best part of 'Swords' Is, Camula? You can't attack me, but I can attack you. 'Wicked Eraser'! Erase that 'Vampire Bat' with Digestive Breath!

Eraser reared back and blasted a cloud of putrid green breath over the swords and melted the bat to ashes. (Camula LP: 4400-2400) (2000-1000/2000-1000) "I end my turn." Yuko said.

"I draw!" Camula said. "I set a monster and one facedown card and end my turn." (Swords Counter: 2) (1000-3000/1000-3000)

"_Alright Yuko. This is your last chance to save your friends and their souls. Heart of the Cards be with me…"_ She thought, and drew. "_Just what I need."_

"I play the spell card "Pot of Greed'! Yuko said, drawing two cards per instruction. "Next I play 'Raigeki' to clear your field, and summon 'Spell Striker' in Attack mode! (600/200) (3000-2000/3000-2000) Now you two, Attack her directly! Digestive Breath and Whirlwind Shot!"

Eraser fired its murky breath, and a sphere of wind pierced the veil, slamming Camula in the stomach. (Camula LP: 2400-0. Winner: Yuko)

"She won woohoo!" Rose yelled jumping in the air.

"Wait what?" Chazz asked looking back and forth between the two duelists. "She won?" She won!"

"Guys look!" Midori said as the doll of Crowler slowly changed back to human and over by Camula, Zane was also changing back.

"Amazing," Bastion said smiling.

The four run up the stairs and pulled Yuko into a four-way hug. "Hey Chazz help me go get Zane," Rose said running around the balcony to where a still stunned Camula was.

"All my plans," Camula said falling to her knees. "Ruined…" She sniffed as tears sprang to her eyes. "My race will never return," She muttered smashing her fist into the ground. "Damn it!" She yelled as her 'Illusion Gate' returned to the field. Camula watched in fear as the doors opened and a giant hand reached out.

As Rose watched the hand reach out to grab Camula by her neck, she could feel every single cell in her body rejecting what her heart was telling her to do, but in the end her heart won out. "Fuck it," She muttered shoving Camula out of the way of the hand. "Go away!" Rose yelled at the doorway as 'Winged Kuriboh' came out and forced the hand back inside the doorway. "Chazz help me shut this thing!" Rose ordered grabbing the doors and trying to force them shut.

"What! Are you actually trying to save her!" Chazz yelled angrily. "Just let that thing steal her soul!"

"No," Rose growled as she fought against the hands banging on the other side of the door. "I'm not giving those beasts anyone's soul, not even a bitch like her."

"She is right. If we are the higher beings, we must do this." Yuko said. She broke out of the hug and ran over to her balcony, got on the rails and jumped.

"The gap's too long, she'll never make it!"

"I AM the shiniest MEAT BICYCLE!" Eraser shouted, and he appeared briefly to give Yuko a push to the other side. She ran over to help close the gate. Dreadroot and Eraser materialized, and between the two the gate was shut.

"Fuck off with your soul stealing bullshit!" Rose yelled kicking the gate as it disappeared into nothing.

"Wh-Why? After all that I've put you through, why would you save me?" Camula asked.

"Call it a lapse in judgement and sanity," Rose snarked with a somewhat sincere smile. "What can I say, I can't resist a crying girl," She said with a shrug. "Plus since Atticus is still unconscious you're now our best source of information, as you said this is war, and in war you take anything you can get."

"Right. I suppose that you'll want to imprison me then." Camula said, baring her teeth.

"Well I doubt the school has a jail," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Besides obviously you won't run away because your race has a ancient edict that prevents you from leaving a debt unfilled and since you now owe me one, you'll stick around till the debt is fulfilled," She joked with a snicker. Camula knew that she wasn't serious, but it was actually somewhat endearing. She blamed it on being alive still.

"So what now?" Camula asked.

"Well first, Chazz help me with Zane," Rose ordered grabbing Zane around his arm and shoulder.

"Hold on are we really doing this!" Midori yelled from below them. "We're really just gonna let her go!"

"Yeah pretty much," Rose said shrugging. "I told you, ancient edict prevents her from not helping us, might as well get what info we can," She explained."It's like sleeping with the enemy, you do it to gain information."

"That is not what that means!" Midori yelled back.

"Semantics," Rose said dismissively. "So vampire vamp," Rose said looking at Camula. "Can you do your mystical teleportation thing to get us all back to the campus infirmary?"

Camula got up from her sitting position. "I can." A heavy fog swept the room, and when it cleared, the group was all back in the infirmary.

"Ok that's super useful," Rose said as she and Chazz hauled Zane into a bed, Bastion and Midori did the same to Crowler. "Well I don't know about you all but I'm beat and we need to set up a...bed...cot...coffin?" She questioned looking at Camula.

"A coffin would be best." Camula clarified.

"Coffin then in the red dorms for our new resident Nosferatu," She said before tapping her chin. "Hey Yuko should we tell Banner or…hey you ok?"

Yuko said nothing, she was just staring at the ground, sweating. Suddenly, she barfed and groaned.

"I take it that's a no," Rose said grabbing some stuff to help her puking friend and the other's got her into another bed. "What's wrong?"

"New soul resident, that's all. Sorry about that." She said weakly.

"It's ok," Rose said handing her some water.

"Thanks." Yuko said.

"Umm," Alexis said from her bed where she had been watching this unfold. "Can someone explain to me what happened?"

"...It's a long story," Rose chuckled.


	21. Duel 21: It's Getting Hot in Here

**Sekhmet: Probably one of my favorite filler chapters. I don't know why. Maybe it's just me being a weeb.**

**Susano-o: It wasn't needed, even in the original show. **

**Sekhmet: It was fun though. **

**Susano-o: But it wasn't needed. **

**Sekhmet: But it was fun. On with the show!**

Duel 21: It's Getting Hot In Here

"So this is the man brought sexy back?" Camula asked as looked at Rose's Justin Timberlake CD. "When did it go away?"

"Eh about 1990 or so, when the grunge era hit and people stopped bathing," Rose said shrugging as she plugged in her two headphones to her old school discman. "Ok now put these on."

Camula complied and soon she was she listening along with Rose. "This certainly is interesting," Camula said tapping along. "What other music do you have?"

"Oh I have a lot," Rose said smiling as she grabbed another CD. "This band is called Jamiroquai," She said putting in into the discman and hitting play.

Camula's eyes went wide as the opening trill started up. "Oh this is good!" She said excitedly.

"Wait till I teach you to dance," Rose said laughing as she watched the thousand year old vampire bump along to Canned Heat.

"Guys!" Yuko said from outside. It was still somewhat daytime, so she had to knock as not to disintegrate their new roommate. "They've got an onsen!"

"Huh?" Rose asked walking over and cracking the door. "What's up?"

"I was taking a walk, and apparently the island has an onsen!" Yuko explained. "It's a natural hot spring people back home bathe in!"

"I know what it is, hello immigrant here," Rose said with a stiff joking tune as she seemed to look away. "-But I'm good, and I think showing Camula one would kill the poor prude, if the sunlight doesn't first, give her a few weeks to get more acclimated."

"Well alright, but you're really missing out! There's a towel in the bottom drawer of my dresser, could you get it please?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah sure gimme a sec," Rose said closing the door and a few minutes later opening it up far enough to stick her arm out, towel in her hand. "You could ask Alexis and Midori to go, Alexis got discharged yesterday and Midori's been hanging out with her recently to avoid our new resident."

"Actually that's a great idea! Thanks!" Yuko said, and left to go ask. "Ok Camula, now this is called heavy metal, let's start with some Black Sabbath." Was the last thing she heard.

…

Yuko was the last of her friends to enter the public bath, as she had the most hair to wash. Being clean for the onsen was important, after all. Pinning it all up with a few elastics, she stepped out onto the grassy floor of the springs.

"It took you long enough." Alexis joked.

"My hair goes down my back, it's a lot to wash." Yuko joked back.

"I'm just glad we finally have some time to relax," Midori said submerging herself up to her neck. "And I can get away from the dorms."

"Yeah. I'll be honest, it's still weird having Camula around." Yuko admitted. "Then again, my family has been making unorthodox friends for a while now."

"I never thought I'd be friends with a vampire, and I use friends lightly." Alexis said.

"How are you two being so calm about this!" Midori yelled. "You saw what she did, why are we just letting her walk around freely!" She asked huffing. "Rose has done a lot, but this time she's really lost her mind."

Yuko leaned her weight on a nearby boulder. "Not to dismiss the severity of the situation, but we got them back. Everyone technically ended up fine." She said.

"As weird of a decision it is, I trust Rose's judgement." Alexis said. "She knows what she's doing."

Midori stared at her. "Really, the same woman who broke every door in the blue dorms looking for Yugi's deck? And the week before she broke 3 of the dorms windows, threw one student through a window, and another into the dumpster?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "You trust her judgement?"

"Well it hasn't come back to bite us yet." Yuko said. "In all fairness, in the few days she's been with us, she hasn't done anything bad. She's probably legitimately grateful to be alive."

"Rose once made a comment that blues only act humble after they've been beat, and has they won the would be lording it over everyone," Midori said crossing her arms. "I'll trust her when she can truly prove she's not going to stab us in the back."

"Fair enough." Alexis admitted. "But you should at least give her a chance."

Midori snorted but didn't respond. Yuko slid herself down the rock until she was fully submerged.

She thought through everything that had happened in the last month. "_With everything that's happened recently, I don't blame Midori for thinking like she does. But my brother said that everyone deserves a chance at friendship, so that's what I'm gonna give Camula." _She came up for air. "_The stakes are higher than ever though. I probably can't afford to have this mindset." _

Something out of the corner of Yuko's eye caught her attention. Maybe she had been in the springs too long, but she could have sworn she saw a large serpent with a forked tail submerge into the water behind some rocks.

"Eraser?" Yuko muttered, and went off to pursue the creature, going against all her horror movie instincts.

"Yuko? Where are you going?" Alexis asked, but Yuko didn't hear her.

"Yuko come on get back here," Midori said following after her.

Yuko looked around the rock Eraser seemed to disappear behind, but he was nowhere to be found. "If you're making me see hallucinations of you two, it's not funny." Yuko said. A moment later, Yuko fell into a honeypot in the shore bed. She felt like she was being pulled down into the abyss. In a flash of light, she plummeted onto the floor of a cave. It was cold, and the sand felt like baby powder.

"Why is it so cold down here?" Yuko asked, shivering. She realized that she was back in her school clothes, like she had never entered the onsen. As she looked around, her eyes caught on several spirits, all resembling Duel Monsters. They all seemed afraid of her. "Hello?" She asked, and a majority hid behind pillars. She heard a wubbing, and looked up to see two shadows approaching. Yuko got out of the way, and Alexis and Midori plummeted to the cave floor as well.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think this was designed in the schools plans," Midori said cracking her back.

"No. Way too bizarre, even for Kaiba." Yuko said.

"Who're you calling bizarre?" A very familiar voice asked. From the crowd of monsters emerged a very iconic looking monster, a fusion of Batman and a Blue Eyes White Dragon practically.

"That's 'Kaibaman'." Alexis said bewildered.

"How bizarre, did we end up in one of Seto Kaiba's theme parks?" Midori asked.

"Kaiba, I'm no security expert, but I'm pretty sure this is NOT how you spy on your students." Yuko said. "I think your other method of posing as a student was working better."

"Wait what?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"You make a lot of statements, none of which are true." Kaibaman said.

"So why'd you even bring us down here?" Yuko asked. "Is this like your Batcave equivalent?"

"Wait is no one going to elaborate on Seto Kaiba spying on us?" Midori asked as well.

"You're not getting any answers unless you take me on in a duel." He declared, a duel disk extending from his gauntlet.

Yuko groaned. "For the last time, you can't fulfill your blood oath to beat my brother by beating me! That's not how any of this works."

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Kaibaman said mockingly. "I certainly sense it."

"_Yeah, I'm TOTALLY scared of a 3k beater with no special ability." _Yuko thought.

"We're more confused over here," Midori said and Alexis agreed. "I'll have to canvas the red dorms, maybe someone's seen him," She said tapping her chin. "Sato Kiba keeps disappearing when I try to talk to him, maybe he'd have seen him around somewhere."

"If my brother can beat you, then I can too!" Yuko said, activating her duel disk.

"Not backing down, I see. Then you can look forward to facing this." He said, and held up a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' card.

"Yuko be careful, that's one of the most powerful cards in the game!" Alexis said from the sidelines. "And knowing him he'll be able to support its weaknesses!"

"I know." Yuko said. "Just because I said my brother could beat him didn't mean that it was an easy victory."

"Does he have 'Blue Eyes Shining Dragon' as well?" Midori asked nervously. "I doubt anything you have could handle that."

"No idea." Yuko said nervously.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kaibaman said mockingly.

"It's been a stressful week." Yuko said. "Hardly a reason to run. Now then, let's give our audience a show, as all great duelists do!"

"Fine, hope you're ready, because you don't stand a ghost of a chance," Kaibaman laughed.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I draw!" Yuko said. "I set a monster and two cards face down and end my turn."

"My move then." Kaibaman declared. "I summon 'Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" An ogre with hands just all over him appeared. (1400/1000) "And now he'll lend me a hand. When he's summoned, I can add 1 Ritual spell or monster from my deck to my hand, and I know just the one." A card stuck out of his deck, which he placed in his hand. "Go 'White Dragon Ritual'! Now I sacrifice my Manju to summon 'Paladin of White Dragon'!"

The ogre was sucked up into a white light, and it spat out a knight riding what looked like a bootleg Blue Eyes. (1900/1200) "Now go, Attack her facedown monster!"

"Oh that's not good," Midori hissed as she ran the numbers through her head. "He'll be able to summon all 3 blue eyes in no time at this rate."

"Don't think any high defense points will save you either. When 'Paladin of White Dragon" attacks a face down defense position monster, it's automatically destroyed!" Kaibaman elaborated. The card was shattered in pieces.

"Well it's a good thing you destroyed him! Since 'Nimble Momonga' was destroyed in battle, not only do I get 1000 Life Points, but two more take his place." Yuko said as she placed her cards on the board. (Yuko's LP: 8000-9000)

"Finally, I can use 'Paladin of White Dragon's other ability and tribute him to summon a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!"

The monster needed no introduction. (3000/2500) "Since he can't attack due to this effect, I end my turn."

"Oh no," Alexis said from the sidelines. "Yuko's only got one card that can stand up to that thing."

"Yeah, she's in quite the situation," Midori agreed.

Yuko however, remained calm and drew her card. "I activate 'Swords of Revealing Light! This will stop your attacks until the End Phase of your turn three turns from now." She explained as swords rained from the roof of the cave. "I also set a monster and another facedown card before ending my turn."

"If you think your swords can protect you from what's coming then you're sadly mistaken." Kaibaman said, drawing. "I play 'Burst Stream of Destruction'! While my Blue Eyes can't attack you, this spell can clear your field!"

"I don't think so! I activate the trap card 'Magic Jammer'! By discarding a card, I can stop your spell in its tracks!" Yuko said, activating her card. Purple fog engulfed 'Burst Stream of Destruction', dissolving it.

"Very well. I place one card face down and end my turn." Kaibaman declared. (Swords Counter: 1)

"She stopped it," Midori said in shock. "Woohoo go Yuko!"

"Yeah but he'll probably have more than one," Alexis said nervously.

"I draw!" Yuko said. An electric shock went up her arm. "_Perfect. I've wanted to try out a new combo, but now isn't the time." _"I tribute all three of my monsters to summon 'The Wicked Dreadroot'!"

The room got a lot darker as Dreadroot rose from the sand. (4000/4000) "When Dreadroot is on the field, all monsters except for itself have their Attack and Defense points halved!" (3000-1500/2500-1250) "Now Attack! Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot punched Blue Eyes in the gut, shattering it. (Kaibaman's LP: 8000-5500) "I end my turn."

"Do you think you've won simply by destroying my Blue Eyes? There's more than one way to beat a duelist." Kaibaman said, drawing. "And this'll prove it. I summon myself!" A copy of himself appeared on the field. (200/700)

"You can't summon yourself," Alexis said before turning to Midori. "Can you?"

Midori shrugged. "I'm not sure really."

"Now thanks to his ability, I can tribute him to summon another 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!"

The man turned into a bright light, reforming as a new Blue Eyes. (3000-1500/2500-1250) "I end my turn. (Swords Counter: 2)

"Alright, my draw." Yuko said. "I play the spell card "Fairy Meteor Crush', and equip it to my "Dreadroot'. Now he can do piercing damage! Dreadroot, Attack that Blue Eyes with Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot uppercutted 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. (Kaibaman's LP: 5500-2750) "I set one card face down and end my turn." Yuko said.

"I draw!" Kaibaman declared. "I play the spell card 'Silent Doom'! With it, I can bring a 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' back to the field! I'll set one card face down and end my turn." With the timer on Swords up, the barrier dissolved into the air.

"I draw!" Yuko declared. "Dreadroot, Attack 'Blue Eyes' once more with feeling! Fears Knockdown!"

Dreadroot once again punched Blue Eyes in the gut. (Kaibaman's LP: 2750-0. Winner: Yuko)

"She beat Kaibaman," Alexis said in shock.

"Wow, that's like beating Kaiba himself," Midori said happy for her pupil.

….In a office far away….

Seto Kaiba looked down at the broken bits of the pen he had just crushed in his hand, he didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he felt like Yugi was involved somehow. "Damn you Muto!" He yelled to the sky.

"Big Brother do I need to get the Yugi punching bag again?" Mokuba asked from the doorway.

"Yes, thank you Mokuba," Kaiba grumbled sitting back down and crossing his arms.

….

"Wait, so what was the point of that duel again?" Yuko asked.

"You needed to learn a lesson," Kaibaman said crossing his arms.

"A lesson in what?" Yuko asked.

"You were supposed to lose and come to terms with it. But since you won, the lesson doesn't apply anymore." He said.

"Actually I take losing pretty well." Yuko said. "At the end of the day, this is usually just a card game."

"...wait are you not Rose Warren?" Kaibaman asked.

"What? No, she didn't come here today." Yuko explained.

"...That damn ojama messed up!" Kaibaman yelled throwing his hands up. "This was the one day we had to do this and he did get the dates right!"

"To be fair though, the stakes placed on the duels lately have been unfairly high." Yuko said.

"What stakes?" Kaibaman asked annoyed.

"Peoples souls have been on the line. It's not great." Yuko explained. "We got so desperate that I invited a god of madness into my soul."

"Wait do you mean the Sacred Beasts are about to released!" Kaibaman asked in shock. "That wasn't scheduled for another two years!" He yelled before running back to the other spirits. "Everyone escape plan delta!"

And with that the spirits started freaking out before disappearing into nothingness, leaving the three girls alone in the cave.

"Wait, how do we get back?!" Yuko yelled.

As she yelled this, the three reappeared in the hot springs, naked again like they had never left.

"Well that's an experience I probably won't be repeating." Yuko said, sitting up on the rock they appeared on.

"What was any of that?" Midori said sighing.

"Who knows." Alexis said, rubbing the back of her head.

…

"I think this is the first time I've left the onsen more wound up than when I came in." Yuko said, holding a bottle of milk.

"Tell me about it," Midori grumbled. "I'm gonna crash, forget the vampire I want to sleep in my own bed tonight."

As the two reached their dorm the sounds of heavy metal could be heard blaring out of their room, including what the recognized as the ending of the Iron Man solo.

"Heavy boots of lead! Fills his victims full of dread! Running as fast as they can! Iron man lives again!" Camula sang loud enough to be heard outside the door.

"Looks like she found a favorite genre." Yuko said.

"Oh Ra now we have two, Slifer protect me," Midori sighed opening the door, only to immediately shut it again.

"What?" Yuko asked.

Midori sighed as she opened the door again, Yuko peeked inside over her shoulder. Camula had shed her dress and was now wearing a pair of skin tight denim jeans, high heeled boots, and a Sabbath Bloody Sabbath T-shirt, Rose had decided to go all KISS themed and was even wearing the Demon's make-up as she wiggled her tongue in time with her air guitaring.

"Honestly that's a good look for Camula." Yuko noted, completely ignoring Rose in general.

"Whatever," Midori sighed as she pushed her way past them and collapsed onto her bed. "It's bedtime everyone!" She yelled covering her head with a pillow.

"I wanna rock and roll all nite!" Rose yelled into her fake mic before pointing it at Camula.

"And party everyday!" Camula responded swaying her hips to the beat.

"Too bad, some people gotta sleep." Yuko said.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead!" Rose yelled.

"I'm already dead so woohoo!" Camula yelled as well.

"Some of us aren't though." Yuko said.

"Fine," Rose muttered as she got ready for bed. "Ok Camula, tomorrow we try video games."

"I look forward to it," Camula said with a smile.


	22. Duel 22: Bastion Dynamite

**Susano-o: This chapter is perfection, pure and simple. **

**Sekhmet: This chapter is super fuckin weird.**

**Susano-o: DYNO-MITE! DYNO-MITE!**

**Sekhmet. Oh Christ. There's a lot of sex references on the way, if you're squeamish about that you might want to skip the chapter. On with the show.**

Duel 22: "Bastion Dynamite!" or "The Birth of a Sexual-sarus!"

"So who are the other Shadow Riders?" Rose asked as the remaining Key Keepers, former Key Keepers, and other assorted people gathered around Camula in the infirmary.

"Right, as you know there are five left," Camula started. "However I only know of three of them, one had yet to be awakened before I went out, and the last only spoke to us through how you say...speaker phone?" She guessed and Rose nodded. "There's also our leader."

"If he's sending others to do his dirty work, maybe the leader is weak himself." Yuko suggested, thinking about the time she played Earthworm Jim.

"I doubt that," Camula respond. "He was able to find and unearth my coffin where it was buried under the earth for over 500 years, however I didn't get a close enough look at him before he left, and now he communicated through speaker phone as well."

"Wishful thinking then." Yuko said.

"Well let's focus on the people coming after us right now," Alexis said. "Who do you know?"

"There's a man named Titan, he's a big man and wore his Shadow Charm as a mask, he also has one of these duel disks that connected all the way up his arm, he seemed to have a personal grudge against you all."

"Hmm," Rose said tapping her chin. "Titan...do we know a Titan?" Rose asked the group.

"Not ringing a bell." Yuko said.

"Was he the boy we had burritos with on the roof?" Midori asked scratching her head.

"No he was one of the people that duel Rose and Syrus," Chumley said confidently.

"No he was the guy who dressed up like ManBearPig and tried to get the school shut down!" Syrus yelled from where he had hid under the table.

"...ManBearPig?" Camula asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's a creature that's half man, half bear, half pig," Rose explained.

"I have never heard of this creature before it must be after my time," Camula said looking around nervously. "Is it dangerous?"

"No, because Rose made it up to scare Syrus." Yuko said.

"No I didn't! It's super cereal!" Rose yelled back.

"Well either way I'll be on the lookout then," Camula said.

"Thank you!" Rose said smiling. "Remember to sleep with a copy of Al-Gore's An Inconvenient Truth under your mattress to ward him off."

"I use two!" Syrus said from under the table. Yuko pinched her forehead in exasperation.

"Moving on, the other one is the duel spirit 'Don Zaloog' his Shadow Charm is an eyepatch that allows him and his gang to become physical," Camula explained.

"Oh great," Chazz said rolling his eyes. "I know those cards, the Dark Scorpion Gang, they're incompetent thieves."

"So he's gonna be an easy fight?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, but annoying," Chazz said sighing.

"And the final one is a tiger named Tania," Camula said making everyone look at her incredulously.

"I have SEVERAL questions." Yuko stated.

"She's somehow from another dimension," Camula said with a confused shrug. "Her Shadow Charm lets her change form, she can do a few but she normally becomes a human," She explained.

"This is some Jojo's stuff right here." Yuko murmured.

"Oh Rose showed me that last night!" Camula said happily. "Part 1 was the best!"

"Ah you would say that you fucking vampire," Rose said joking.

"I like part 1 too." Yuko agreed.

"I prefer part 7," Rose said. "Johnny is best jojo even if the manga is still going."

"No it's clearly Jolyne," Alexis countered.

"No it's Josuke," Midori said.

"No it's Giorno," Zane said from the back.

"You're all wrong it's Jotaro!" Chazz yelled.

"Of course you would say him you edgelord," Camula said rolling her eyes. "Did I use that word right?"

"Yep," Rose said with a thumbs up.

"I like Jonathan…" Yuko said tentatively.

"I like Jonathan too!" Syrus said blushing. "He's someone I aspire to be like," He said looking down at his feet.

Yuko clutched a fist in the air dramatically. "He's too good for this world, too pure!" She said dramatically.

"You're all wrong," Bastion said. "Number one, Joseph is best jojo as he is the most intuitive, even if his personality leaves a lot to desire, part 5 was the best part for putting together a good mystery much better than part 4's, and finally Chazz Jotaro is overrated."

"I agree on the last point and only the last point," Rose said.

"He IS kinda a stereotype of the Japanese cool guy…" Yuko admitted.

"The only reason he's memorable is because he introduced stands and defeated DIO," Zane added.

"Which is bullshit and you all need to admit it," Midori accused and everyone, minus Chazz, nodded in agreement. "Thank you!"

"Anyway, do you know which one is coming next?" Yuko asked.

"No, we got to choose when we went out," Camula sighed.

"So we've got two threats and one questionable

threat in the wings, and we have no idea who's coming when." Yuko sighed.

"Yep," Rose said grabbing a random taquito and munching on it.

…

Early the next morning, the red dorms were quiet, as their residents hadn't woken up yet. It was peaceful for once.

Well, before Bastion snuck into their rooms and fired a 'Barrel Dragon' off feet away.

"Bastion is 4 in the morning!" Rose yelled looking around for something to shove down Bastion's throat.

"Yeah we don't get up for another hour," Midori said cracking her neck.

"I think I broke something." Yuko said, who had fallen out of her bunk.

"Good morning sleepyheads." Bastion said smugly. "Now that we're all awake, how about some daybreak dueling exercises?"

"How about I shove this lamp down your throat!" Rose yelled swinging the lamp above her head by the cord. Yuko had already fallen back asleep, still in her collapsed state. Chaos ensued without her.

…

"You are shocking adept at swinging lamps," Midori commented as the two jogged around the island.

"Thanks, learned it from the best," Rose said with a smile.

"Who?" MIdori asked.

"Paul!" Rose asked, as if that was the only answer need, Midori didn't understand it so she ignored it and let Rose lead her down to where a bruised Bastion was leading the rest of their red dorm friends.

"1,2, Draw! 1,2,Draw!" Was being chanted repeatedly by all involved, some less enthusiastic than others. Yuko in particular was still half asleep.

"Because this was totally worth getting up for." Yuko yawned.

"You're gonna make me lose count." Syrus said, heavily blinking.

Out of nowhere, Chumley grabbed Syrus' hand to get a better look at the card he was holding. "Woah, is that 'Thunder Nyan Nyan'?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got her a while back. I sort of have a card crush on her." He admitted. This caught Yuko's attention.

"Oh please, at least get a real women," Chumley said shoving Syrus his crush, 'Dian Keto the Cure Master'.

"Yeah she's real pretty." Syrus said half heartedly.

"Yeah she reminds me of my girlfriend Sally, or was it Sarah, or Megan," Chumley questioned scratching his head.

"What about you, Yuko? Do you have any card crushes?" Syrus asked.

Yuko, who was previously fuming, cleared her face into a disconcerting smile. "I like 'Warrior Dai Grepher'. But I've always been partial to 'Fairy King Truesdale'..." She said, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. "_You can't possibly be oblivious enough not to take that hint…" _she thought.

"Cool!" Syrus said as it turns out, much to Yuko's shock, he was that oblivious. "Midori and Rose what about you two?"

"'Celtic Guardian'," Midori answered.

"'Warrior Lady of the Wasteland'," Rose said with a blush.

"Beg your pardon, but I thought we were training here!" Bastion interrupted. "And training ladies and gentlemen, does not consist of standing around and talking about birds!"

"I-what?" Yuko said, confused by his slang.

"Bastion what's yours?" Syrus asked.

"A crush on a card is a ridiculous notion!" Bastion said, although a blush moments after betrayed his words. "Look, let's just get back to our dueling exercises, alright?"

"Sure, but I do have plans to play Solitaire with Nyan Nyan in 15." Syrus said.

"What?!" Both Bastion And Yuko yelled at the same time.

"You'll be breaking that date, and soon enough breaking a sweat! Now ladies and gentlemen, back to our duel training." Bastion ordered.

"And into the dog house for me, she hates it when I cancel on her." Syrus whined.

Yuko ground her teeth. "_So he loves that card so much, huh? The school festival is coming up soon. I think it's time I pay an off hours visit to that sewing club I joined a few weeks ago." _She thought with an almost evil smile.

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked her.

"I think I just decided what to be for the school festival." Yuko said.

"Ok then?" Rose said raising an eyebrow. Yuko chuckled evilly in response.

….

Yuko was working up a storm in her notebook, drawing out a design for her costume.

"You could just order the costume," Rose said raising an eyebrow. "There's like ten thousand costume companies out there."

"It's better if I do it myself. It feels right." Yuko said, really barely acknowledging her friend. She compared her design with a copy of the card that she found in her card box, scowled, and made some adjustments.

"Are you really gonna do this," Rose asked. "You could just go over and show the poor boy some Afternoon Delight rather than waiting for him to get the hint."

"No. This is LITERALLY the most blunt way of doing this without just straight up telling him." Yuko said, completely ignoring Rose's innuendo.

Rose gave her a deadpan stare. "...can't you just tell the boy?"

"No! You don't just tell people where I'm from. You've gotta capture his attention, make it subtle, and have HIM ask ME. It's how we do it in Japan." Yuko explained, although in retrospect that didn't really make sense.

Rose didn't respond, but simply walked over and started banging her head against a way. "Stupid stupid stupid," She muttered.

"It's just how it's done." Yuko said.

"You dense idiot," Rose muttered banging her head even harder.

"Hey guys," Midori said opening the door. "We think we found the next Shadow Rider."

Yuko put down her pencil and grabbed her things. "Let's go then."

"What do you mean think?" Rose asked.

"You'll see." Midori said.

….

"Wow," Rose said as she looking at the massive colosseum that had popped up in the middle of the forest. "How the fuck did that get there?"

"Don't tell me this spring up overnight because I'm not buying it." Yuko said.

"Well no time like the present," Chazz said walking inside. "Hey where are you Shadow Rider!"

"Dude, don't just walk into an obvious death trap!" Yuko said, going after him.

"Oh come one, look it's an empty building, just me, you, the others, and that tiger over there," Chazz said thumbing towards the tiger that was charging at them. "...wait what?"

"Run like hell!" Yuko shouted.

"I got it!" Rose yelled standing in front of them. "With my Shin Kicking no Jutsu!" Rose yelled scanning the tiger, and her confidence quickly evaporated. "Oh shit it has shin protection run like hell!" She yelled scampering up a nearby pillar.

"You would have lost your legs!" Yuko scolded from her position on the pillar.

"I would have been fine, that's what the shin kicking is for!" Rose yelled back.

"That tiger would have ripped them clean off and you know it!" Yuko argued.

"No it wouldn't!" Rose yelled back.

"Can you not have this argument now!" Midori yelled from where she and Alexis were hiding.

"Who does this tiger even belong to, some amazon?!" Yuko asked.

(Awaken-Jojo)

As she said this a vague shadow jumped over them and landed nearby. "Yes he does," The shadow said walking into the light. She was tall, tan and muscle bound, sporting a long thin ponytail and an outfit that was functional, not fashionable. Two scars ran down her right eye, proof of a battle long past.

"My lesbian radar is going haywire," Rose said was she watched the tiger walk over and stand by its master.

"You came by just in time, I'm finally finished building my glorious arena." She said.

"How did you build this in a day?" Midori asked.

"Unions," She said smiling. "Anyway, I'm Tania," She said flexing. "I'm your next opponent."

"Good thing this isn't a fistfight then, I'd lose in a heartbeat." Yuko said.

"Oh I would never harm a sister," Tania said with a softer look. "So which of you big strong men is gonna be my challenger."

"Don't do me any favors," Alexis said glaring.

"Come on I've been waiting to duel one of these guys!" Midori yelled angrily.

"I mean I kinda wanted a shot but whatever…" Yuko murmured.

Rose said nothing, she seemed to be deep in thought about something, muttering and scratching her head as she seemed to be weighing two options.

"It'll be me." Bastion said with conviction.

"Oh you look like a strapping young man," Tania said licking her lips. "You know the rules I assume?"

"Yes, I win you leave," Bastion responded.

"And If I win, not only do I get your key, I also get you," She said sensually eyeing him up and down.

"I beg your pardon!" Bastion yelled.

"You heard me, if you lose, you become my husband," Tania said excitedly clasping her hands and legs together as she shimmied her hips side to side. "See my tribe is all women, so to get a man I have to shop around."

"Well she is an Amazon," Midori said from the stands.

"I'm getting some serious whiplash." Yuko said, rubbing her neck.

Rose was still muttering to herself.

"Lucky punk," Chazz muttered crossing his arms.

"That's not going to happen," Bastion glared as he opened his shirt. "Now the only question is which deck should I use!"

"Ooh I have the same problem," Tania said holding up two decks. "My deck of knowledge and my deck of courage," She said smiling. "Maybe you can help me choose?" She flirted.

"Well then," Bastion said narrowing his eyes. "I choose both!" He said dramatically. "One cannot have courage without knowledge!"

"Ooh I like that," Tania said sensually as she shuffled her decks together.

"I will use my water and earth deck," Bastion said taking one out and putting it in his duel disk. "Now then."

"Let's duel!" The two yelled and the battle was on.

"Alright it's my turn," Tania said drawing her card. "I summon the 'Amazoness Swordswoman' (1500/1600) in attack mode!" She yelled as a muscular woman wielding a giant sword appeared on the field.

"Lot of Jojo vibes today," Rose said coming out of her murmerings for a few seconds.

"Tell me about it." Yuko said. "This makes me wish some pillar women existed outside of flashbacks."

"And I'll end with a facedown, your turn hun," Tania said with a wink.

"Very well," Bastion said drawing his card. "And I summon to the field 'Magnet Warrior ?+' (1800/1600)," He said as his robotic monster with a staff and shield appeared on the field "Magnet warrior attack Swordswoman with lodestone baton bash!"

'?+' reared back and smacked 'Amazoness Swordswoman' in the face destroying her (Bastion LP: 8000-7700). "I'll play a face down, and that will suffice."

"Oh yes keep talking like that," Tania said happily shimmying her hips. "But first I play 'Pride of Tribe' to summon back another "Amazoness Swordswoman' (1500/1600), and then I'll summon the 'Amazoness Blowpiper' (800/1500!" She yelled as another amazon appeared on the field with a dart-gun in her hands.

"Man she really blows." Yuko said. Upon seeing Rose chuckle she corrected herself. "It's a pipe you degenerate, I can see you smirking."

"She can blow me anytime," Rose snickered.

"Can it, you two." Chazz said.

"Not so fast!" Bastion said smiling. "I activate the card 'Magnet Force Minus' now your 'Amazoness Blowpiper' becomes a minus monster, and from there my dear it gets interesting," He said smirking. "Because two monsters of the same charge can never attack, but two monster of opposite charges they must battle," He said as his monster and her monster where drawn together. "You've heard that old quotes 'opposites attract' well I'm afraid it's true."

"I know it just look at the two of us!" Tania said dramatically. "-But unfortunately my dear I must defeat you I play the spell card 'Amazoness Spellcaster'!" She said holding up her card. "Now one 'Amazoness' monster and one other echange attack points," She smiled as her 'Blowpiper' and Bastion's '?+' exchanged their attack (Blowpiper 1800/1500) (?+ 500/1600). Go 'Blowpiper' take out his Magnet Warrior!" Blowpiper complied and fired a small projectile at his monster, shattering it to bits. "And then 'Swordswoman' will hit you directly!" (Bastion LP: 7700-4800). "That's twice I've outsmarted you, guess we know where our kids will get their smarts from," Tania said sensually. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"WHAT KIDS!" Bastion yelled. "WE ARE ENEMIES! RIVALS!"

"During this duel," Tania said smiling. "Afterwards we'll be betrothed! Think about it you'll be Mr. Tania the Amazon woman!"

"This is getting weird. Her lady boner is practically penetrating me from all the way over here." Yuko said, seemingly unaware of what exactly she just said.

"Yuko are you ok? You've been saying some weird stuff ever since we dealt with Camula." Midori asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, why?" Yuko asked.

"Well the last time you said that you were under the influence of a demon of madness." Midori replied.

"I am Eraser Wicked God of Madness and Insanity and the Demon King of Bacon!" Eraser yelled.

"Eraser says that he's a god of madness and insanity and a king of bacon." Yuko said.

"DEMON KING OF BACON!" Eraser corrected.

"Sorry, DEMON king of bacon." Yuko said.

"Right…" Midori said, and turned back to the duel.

Bastion sighed. "Truly you are relentless are you really that smitten with me?"

"I prefer in love!" Tania said happily.

"You barely know me!"

"I know enough, my little sugar bear."

"You're incorrigible!" Bastion yelled. "I play 'Hyrodgeddon in attack mode (1600/1500) and I'll send him after your 'Blowpiper'!"

"Not so fast I play 'Dramatic Rescue' now I return my 'Blowpiper' in exchange for my 'Amazoness Tiger' (1100/1500) and he gains 400 attack for each 'amazoness' on the field (1100-1900/1500), And don't think you're getting off lightly because I play 'Amazoness Archers' now your monster loses '600' attack points and have to attack, and because of my tiger's ability, you can only attack him!" Tania explained with a smirk (Hydrogeddon 1600-100/1500).

'Amazoness Tiger' roared as it tone Bastion's monster to bits (Bastion LP: 4800-3900).

"Crap, this isn't good. We've dipped below the halfway point and things aren't looking good." Yuko said.

"It's alright. Bastion always makes a comeback from the brink." Midori said.

"I set a card and end my turn," Bastion said sighing.

"You know I think you should move in with me after we get married," Tania said with a dearmy smile. "Oh we'll have our own little home sweet home."

"Oh," Bastion said shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry honey, am I distracting you again with this talk about how much I love you, and how positively handsome you are," She said tapping her fingers together as she blushed. "I guess I can't help it, I'm head over heels!" She said smiling widely.

"Me too," Bastion said blushing.

"Wait I blanked out for a while," Rose said looking up from her hands. "Is Bastion about to throw this duel for sex!?"

"I-maybe? I would hope not." Yuko said.

"My move dear!" Tania yelled. "I play 'Amazoness Paladin' (1700/300) and she gains 100 attack for each 'Amazoness I control' (1700-2000/300). "Finally I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your face down!" She ordered as Bastion's 'Magic Cylinder' shattered to bits. "Now my three monsters, end this duel and get my my man!" (Bastion LP: 3900-0)

"I'm all yours," Bastion said with a dopey grin as he passed out, his key disappearing to go unlock another spirit gate.

"Wait what the fuck!" Rose yelled. "Did he really just do that!"

Yuko's jaw dropped farther and more cartoony than Jim Carrey's did in The Mask. "Fuckin what?!"

"Bastion you moron!" Rose yelled running down into the pit.

"Kitty!" Tania ordered as her tiger charged the group.

Rose kept going and jumped the tiger, "Ha I've watched every episode of Crocodile Hunter I know how to defeat any wildlife!" She laughed, not realizing Tania trained her tiger to scare them, not actually maul them. "Now your shins are mine!" She yelled landing a sidekick to Tania's shin, that did nothing. "Oh no," Rose said in horror.

"Yes I wear shin guards," Tania said with a smirk.

"Guys my shin-fu is useless! Does anyone have some Shibari rope?"

The group was already fiercely run out of the coliseum, and no one had rope anyway.

"Goodbye everyone, me and Bastion are on our honeymoon!" Tania yelled as the gates slammed shut.

"Oh no," Rose said dramatically. "That poor boy's pelvis can't take that kind of strain! He'll die from Shu-Shu!"

"But what can we do? We can't stop that tiger!" Yuko said.

"I guess we'll have to wait," Midori said nervously.

…

The night was full of loud noises, moaning, groaning, and the occasional sound of pain, Rose spent the entire time sniggering to herself, Alexis was worried, Chazz was envious, and Midori, Syrus, and Yuko where blushing up a storm. Yuko in particular had her eyes glued to the ground.

"I'm impressed by his stamina," Alexis joked trying to ease the tension.

"I'm amazed she hasn't broken him in half yet," Chazz snarked glaring.

"He's a lucky man eh Yuko?" Rose asked elbowing her dorm mate.

"The night is dark and full of terrors, the night is dark and full of terrors…" Yuko chanted to herself, trying to focus on anything but the noises.

"**Oh someone is excited," **Dreadroot laughed in her head. "**Are you picturing you and a certain other person in their position?" **

"RIDE HIS MEAT BICYCLE!" Eraser yelled.

Yuko cringed. "_Not now. And that information is private!"_

"**You forget, we are in your head, all your private information is our information as well." **

"We know where your key is! May want to take it out before you grind the cartilage!"

"_Well, obviously. I don't need my friends knowing about this though." _She thought.

"**Oh so we should not tell the blue haired boy?" **Dreadroot said with a laugh.

"_Especially not Syrus! He'd never love a freak like me if he found out I'm a voyeur." _

"You should take him to the ground and ride him like a cheap fair ride!" Eraser yelled.

"**Yes, he would be most excited by that," **Dreadroot agreed. "**And I would find your nervousness funny." **

"_Maybe one day, but certainly not today." _She thought.

"Do it! The moon is full! The night is dark! The sky is filled with pain!" Eraser yelled. "Take him down and consume his fluids! MAKE HIM DRINK YOUR SENSUAL FLUIDS!"

"_No, I'm not doing it! There's a procedure to these kinds of things!" _She thought.

"Yuko are you ok? You've been rubbing yourself for the past few minutes?" Syrus said innocently. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"You know what? Yes I do." Yuko said, and then proceeded to go out of sight and beat her head in on a tree.

"Yuko you ok?" Rose asked walking over to her.

"No." Yuko replied simply.

"What's wrong?" She asked leaning against a nearby tree.

"Even Dreadroot And Eraser want me to fuck Syrus." Yuko whined, her head on the tree.

"Sooo why don't you do it?" Rose asked. "Me and Alexis snuck off and did it, and Bastion is currently doing it, why not you do it?"

"It's not that simple." Yuko said.

"Why not!" Rose yelled. "I even have condoms if that's what you're worried about!"

"I can't. He might not even like me back, let alone want to do THAT." Yuko said.

"You nearly killed him when he fell in your crotch, I think he'll be receptive."

"No, I just can't." Yuko said.

"Oh my god at least try to date him then!" Rose yelled. "He's too oblivious to go after you! You're being dumb!"

"No I am scared!" Yuko said, and turned around to face Rose. "I've never been in love. I need help."

"Well you're gonna have to take the first step, go over there and start seducing him!" Rose yelled. "Put your arm around his shoulders, pull him onto your lap, and start jacking him off!"

"Maybe I just do that first one." Yuko said, and pumped herself up.

"Fine," Rose sighed. "Don't blame me when he doesn't understand."

Yuko ran towards the clearing, ready to take on the world… only to knock herself out feet from camp on a low hanging branch she had forgotten was there.

"Oh watch out for that branch," Rose said sliding under it. "Well keep going then!" She yelled, only to realize Yuko wasn't getting up. "Umm Yuko," She said shaking her shoulder. "Ah shit," she muttered picking her up and taking her back to camp.

"What happened to her!" Syrus yelled in fear.

"She hit her head off a branch," Rose explained setting Yuko in his lap. "You watch her."

"Meep!" Syrus yelped as he shifted around nervously, but eventually he got comfy, despite still blushing up a storm. "Umm, Rose why me?"

"Eh you're the most trustworthy," Rose said vaguely. "Besides me and Alexis are going to go play put the lime in the coconut," She said smirking broadly. Alexis blushed back but gave her bedroom eyes in return. "-But first," She said pulling out a guitar from...somewhere. "I call this one, the Campfire Song Song."

….

As morning broke on the island, Yuko woke up with a giant bruise on her forehead and aches all over. "Man, I had the most horrible dream last night. I dreamt that Bastion jeopardized us all for something stupid like sex."

"Umm he did," Syrus squeaked out as Yuko's head rubbed against his crotch. "We've been camping out all night outside his new wives colosseum."

Yuko looked around for a rock to knock herself out with again. When she couldn't find one, she put her head in the dirt and groaned.

"Get up lovebirds and put your pants on Yuko," Rose said from across the campfire. "As much as we'd all like to look at your underwear we've got work to do!"

Yuko slapped her ass in fear so hard it sounded like a gunshot. "That's not funny Rose!" She yelled when she found that she still had her pants on.

"Yes it was, and that was a nice sound," Rose laughed.

"You had me seriously worried!" Yuko yelled.

"Why?" Rose asked. "It's the six of us I highly doubt anything would happen to you."

"I-I don't know. It was a weird night last night." Yuko said.

"Speaking of which, Bastion has stopped screaming," Chazz said from beside the doorway.

As if summoned, the gates opened up and a beaten and broken, but still clothed, Bastion walked through and into the groups waiting arms.

"Bastion what happened to you man?" Rose asked sniffing him. "You don't smell like sex?"

"S-she s-she," Bastion stuttered out.

"Oh god did she make you her girlfriend?" Rose asked helping him stay up.

"She dueled me!" Bastion yelled crying.

"...what?" Rose asked.

….

"So she made you duel all night?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Bastion cried rocking back and forth.

"And when you didn't perform to her expectations she threw you out?"

"Yes!"

"...and you didn't get laid once?"

"No!"

"So all of that was for nothing?!" Yuko said incredulously.

"Damn it man!" Chazz yelled. "You wasted your key for nothing!" He yelled grabbing him by his collar. "And you didn't even get any!"

"Why is that what you two are focused on!" Midori yelled grabbing Chazz and pulling him off. "We've lost 3 keys!"

"I didn't know he was gonna waste his key on nothing!" Yuko said.

"So what are we gonna do now!" Alexis asked. "The gates shut again!"

Rose sighed. "I guess we'll wait," She said shrugging.

….

"Bastion has been in the fetal position for three days," Rose said poking the crying boy with a stick.

"Yeah that can't be too good." Yuko noted.

"Yeah," Rose said poking him even more. "We should probably do something."

"I think stopping that would be the first thing," Alexis deadpanned.

"Maybe if we throw him in a shallow end of the lake he'll expand like those sponge capsules you get as a kid." Yuko suggested.

"Those things where bullshit and never worked right," Rose growled. "I got an idea, Bastion I need help with math!"

"Tania loved math," Bastion cried.

"I still say sponge capsule him." Yuko said.

Chazz sighed. "What's the rule on a person dueling again?" He asked.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know, we'd have to ask Sheppard."

….

"Well there is no rule saying you can't duel again," Sheppard said incredulously as he looked at the rocking fetal Bastion. "-But do you really want to put the poor boy through that again?"

"I'm not sure we can fix him otherwise. Not without extensive therapy at least." Yuko said.

"I'll volunteer my key," Chazz said raising his hand.

"Why are we doing this!" Midori asked. "Bastion is a good duelist, but he's already lost once and are we really gonna risk losing another key to let him try again?"

"Yeah, that's a good point. How are we gonna fix this then?" Yuko asked.

"I'm sure between us, Crowler, and Zane we could train Bastion to be better than he was," Alexis suggested after a few minutes of thinking. "His biggest problem was he got distracted and didn't make good plays because of it."

"So with our powers combined we can rebuild him?" Yuko said. "Well then, we're gonna need a montage."

(Montage-Team America World Police)

As the song progressed, Bastion was slowly rebuilt. It started out with cracking him out of the fetal position. Then there were exercises where if Bastion got distracted, he was smacked with a long thin stick. There were a couple talks, and some push-ups with people on his back just cause it was a montage thing to do. At the end of the montage, his former self was no more.

Or at least...that was the plan.

"We just spent a week with him and got nowhere!" Midori yelled as the remaining Key Keepers and Syrus stood outside Tania's Coliseum. "It took us three days just to get him out of the fetal position and another just to bath him!"

"Yeah I really expected this to go smoother." Yuko admitted.

"What are we gonna do now?" Alexis asked looking up at the building. "Are we gonna let him duel again or should one of us take her?"

"The answer is neither we go with option C!" Rose yelled walking out of the woods.

"Option C?" Alexis asked.

"What did you do?" Chazz asked glaring.

"See while you guys screwed around and did nothing," Rose explained smirking. "I spent the week transforming Bastion Misawa from a boy into what I knew he could be all along," Rose said before gesturing to the forest. "Everyone, meet Bastion Misawa SEXUAL TYRANNOSAURUS!" She yelled as Bastion humped his way out of the forest.

"Suey Suey Suey," He repeated as he continued to hump the air, a glazed look in his eyes.

"I-just why, Rose." Yuko said exasperated.

"What is a Sexual Tyrannosaurus?" Chazz asked trying to get away from the still air humping Bastion.

"A Sexual Tyrannosaurus is a person who can unlock ultimate sexual powers, thus making them able to please anyone without fail!" Rose explained proudly. "So far there are only four I know of in the world, Me, Morgan Freeman, Duke Devin, and now Bastion," She said patting Bastion back.

"I feel weird about this." Yuko simply said.

"What why?" Rose asked.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Yuko clarified.

"Do you doubt my SEXUAL PROWESS!" Rose asked loudly.

"I doubt your ability to have a sensible plan." Yuko said. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Oh it will," Rose said smiling before smacking Bastion's back. "Now go get your woman!"

"Suey Suey Suey," Bastion said as he air humped his way forward through the gates.

"Rose why is he acting like that?" Midori asked.

"Oh it's probably the viagra I slipped him," She said dismissively.

"How much did you give him!" Chazz asked wide eyed.

"Oh just a bottle full," Rose said shrugging.

"A WHOLE BOTTLE?! He'll only live five minutes, even if they're the best five minutes of his life!" Yuko practically screamed.

"He'll be fine," Rose said waving her hand.

"Bastion what are you doing here!" Tania yelled. "I told you to get away!"

"Suey Suey Suey," Bastion said back.

"...Oh, oh my!" Tania said giggling. "Is that all for me?"

"Suey Suey Suey."

"Well then, come here big boy."

"Suey Suey Suey!"

"Oh my Ra," Midori said blushing. "This is insanity!"

Yuko held her head. "This is the stupidest thing anyone of us has ever done."

"You say that," Rose said smirking as the sounds of moaning started filling the air. "Yet it seems to be working."

"A working plan can still be stupid." Yuko said. Even as a voyeur, this was uncomfortable to listen to.

"Nope, if it's stupid, but it works, then it isn't stupid!" Rose said proudly as she pulled out folding beach chair and sitting down. "Now we wait," She said leaning back and relaxing.

Yuko took a seat on a nearby log and groaned. "When will this insanity end…"

….

"It's been 12 hours!" Chazz yelled looking at the coliseum, where the moaning had yet to stop. "What is going on!"

"Sexual Tyrannosaurus," Rose said smirking. "Thats whats going on."

"That's not an answer." Yuko said.

"How is that possible?" Syrus said blushing. "I thought sex was suppose to be short and shameful!"

"...oh you poor boy," Rose said shaking her head. "Me and you will be having a long talk after this is over," She said with a sexy smile.

"Don't scare him too much." Yuko warned.

"Oh you think you're not going to be getting the talk too?" Rose said raising an eyebrow. "You need it too, and so do you Midori...you know what I'm just gonna host a talk to explain the birds and the beegees to the school."

"Cause that'll go over well." Yuko said sarcastically.

"Seems to be working well for Bastion," Rose said with a laugh.

"Knowing you, he probably didn't have a choice." Yuko said.

"He didn't argue if that's what you're asking," Rose said shrugging.

"Fair enough." Yuko said.

…

"18 hours!" Chazz yelled.

"How is he still breathing!" Midori yelled grabbing her hair.

"Don't think about it," Alexis said from where she was relaxing in Rose's lap.

"Is he gonna die Rose?" Syrus asked tentatively.

"Nah, Sexual Tyrannosaurus don't die, they only evolve," She said smirking.

"SUEY, SUEY, SUEY!" At that moment Bastion's yelling doubled in volume and Tania's moans increased in pitch.

"Oh sounds like we're reaching the end," Rose said siggering.

Yuko put her head in her hands again, seemingly about to die of embarrassment.

"Huh, I wonder what it would be like to be Bastion right now," Syrus muttered blushing a deep red before covering his mouth.

"I imagine there's starting to be more pain than it's worth." Yuko said, muffled by her hands.

"Eh, he's just starting out as a Tyrannosaurus, he'll be fine, drop off doesn't start occuring till your 4th year as a Tyrannosaurus and even then it would take a lot longer than this," Rose explained as she played with Alexis's hair.

"I'm going to bleach my brain after this," Midori sighed rubbing her temples. "I'd rather spend the day with Camula than listening to this."

"Same." Yuko agreed.

"SUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

There was a loud scream, a long and deep moan, a giant wet splattering sound, and then silence.

"And that's the game," Rose said looking at her phone. "18 hours, not bad."

"I have no words." Yuko said.

"Those are words," Rose said laughing. "How about you guys?"

Midori and Syrus where blushing up a storm and Chazz was shaking his head. "How did we get from the vampire to this?" He asked sighing.

"Guys what's that?" Syrus said as a white fluid started leaking out of the coliseum.

"Oh my Ra, that's disgusting." Yuko shivered.

"Why what is it?" Syrus said walking over and reaching out to poke it.

"DONT!" Yuko shouted.

"Why?" Syrus asked innocently. "What is it?"

"Go on, tell him Yuko," Rose said smiling evily before Alexis lightly smacked her head. Instead, Yuko simply pulled Syrus away.

"I can't tell you but you'll thank me later." She said.

"I want to know!" He said angrily.

Rose sighed and stood up, "Syrus come over here and I'll tell you," She said waving him over.

Syrus happily walked over and Rose whispered into his ear, Yuko watched as his smile instantly evaporated as he turned redder than his jacket. "And now you know," Rose said smiling as she patted his head.

"I told you you'd thank me later." Yuko said.

"I need an adult," He whined.

"Syrus I'd love to help you but I'm just done with today," Midori said with a sigh.

The doors of the coliseum suddenly opened and a bowlegged half naked Tania covered in the white fluid came out carrying what looked like a corpse over her shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Yuko asked, not sure what else to ask really.

"Oh he's fine," Tania said putting the corpse on the ground, which was revealed to be an incredibly thin Bastion.

"What did you do to him!" Midori yelled.

"Nothing, it's what he did to me," Tania said happily. "He's showed me the right side, so I've decided to join up with you guys!"

Yuko looked incredibly confused, like her brain was about to explode.

"Welcome to team New Directions!" Rose responded. Everyone groaned at that statement.


	23. Duel 23: I'm On A Boat

**Susano-o: This chapter is also fun. **

**Sekhmet: Eh. It sets up but it's also kinda boring. **

**Susano-o: Rose gets her riches bitches.**

**Sekhmet: On with the show. **

Duel 23: I'M ON A BOAT!

"So how is Tania adjusting?" Rose asked as they settled around the dinner table.

"Well enough," Camula said sipping from her "tomato juice". "She at least understands modern technology, so it was adjusting to being around people."

"Well that's nice." Yuko said.

"Yep," Rose said grabbing another bowl of rice. "She built a house for herself and Bastion at the edge of the woods not far from the Ra Dorms, apparently their tuna pounding is keeping everyone else up," She said biting a tempura chicken piece in half.

Yuko shivered at that comment. "Poor Ras."

"Must you be so crude?" Camula asked. "I know language has changed since my time, but common decency still exists."

"She's right, you know." Yuko said, pointing at Camula.

"Oh screw you two," Rose snorted eating a few vegetables. "I am a riot."

"_Eeeeeeh…" _Yuko thought.

"Hey you two!" Chazz yelled opening the dining room door. "We've got a situation."

"What's up?" Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"There's someone down at the docks, and he wants to duel you," Chazz said pointing at Rose.

"Why you specifically?" Yuko wondered.

"I don't know," Rose said leaving her dinner and walking towards away. "Did you guys even know our names?" She asked Camula.

"We weren't given your names, no." Camula said.

"Well let's go then," Rose said cracking her knuckles.

"Alright." Yuko said, and the group made their way to the docks. A huge submarine was waiting for them.

"ATTENTION YE LANDLUBBERS!" A voice screamed out over the intercom.

"Too loud!" Yuko shouted, covering her ears.

"I SEEK THE ONE CALLED ROSE WARREN!"

"I'm right here!" Rose yelled back. "Are you the next Shadow Rider?"

"WHAT DID YE SAY?" The voice yelled.

"Does he sound familiar?" Midori asked Tania and Camula as she covering her ears too.

"No, but he could be the one who hadn't awakened yet." Camula said.

"No, he doesn't seem familiar to me either." Tania agreed.

"I WISH FOR YE TO COME ABOARD MY SHIP!" The voice yelled. "I'LL DROP THE GANGPLANK FOR YOU ALL!"

"Fine!" Rose yelled. "At least it will get you off the damn speaker."

The ship's gangplank descended creating a path for them leading them up to the sail. "Are we really going in?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah, this seems like a trap and a half." Yuko said.

"What other choice do we have?" Aleixs asked. "I highly doubt we can wait him out before he starts doing something else."

"And as we've seen they're not above threats," Midori said with an annoyed sigh.

"We could ask him. After all, you two both don't seem to be familiar with him, maybe he's not a Shadow Rider." Yuko suggested.

"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!" The voice boomed again.

"Hold your horses!" Rose yelled.

"WHAT?!" The voice yelled back.

"Hey, are you a Shadow Rider?" Yuko shouted as loud as she could.

"I BE A SEA RIDER!" The voice yelled back.

"See see rider," Rose sang. "Well that's odd."

"Well it's two different things, right?" Yuko asked.

"Possibly," Midori said shrugging.

"Let's get going," Rose said cracking her knuckles. "What's the worst that could happen," She said walking up the gangplank.

"He could kill all of us for fun." Yuko said, but followed her anyway.

"Then they lose the keys," Rose said. "Also we got these two," She said gesturing to Camula and Tania.

"I guess." Yuko admitted.

…

The submarine looked modern on the outside, but the inside was all high tech. There was even a submerged duel arena.

Yuko whistled. "Wow, danger Will Robinson."

"Wrong reference," Rose said looking around. "Now let's find captain Nemo," She said before smirking. "That's the right reference."

"Right." Yuko said.

The group made their way to the bridge, which had a massive frontal facing window looking at the ocean floor. "Ah there ye are!" The voice called out from above them.

"So do you want our keys or not?" Yuko asked.

From the stairway a giant of a man wearing wearing a giant captain's coat, a sea captain's hat, tiny glasses, and the buttest of butt chins appeared. "Keys, what keys?" He asked confused.

"The ones for the Spirit Gates," Midori said holding hers up.

"Spirit gates?" He asked scratching his chin.

"You know, unlock all the spirit gates, release the Sacred Beasts and cause the apocalypse?" Yuko prompted.

"OH THE SACRED BEASTS!" He yelled loudly. "YES I KNOW OF THEM!"

"So you are the next Shadow Rider!" Rose accused. "Now let's duel!"

"Ah yes las'!" He yelled. "Let's go down to my duel arena!"

…

"So what should the rest of us do?" Chazz asked as they watched the two walk downstairs on the main cockpit screen.

"Watch like we always do, I guess." Yuko said.

"Didn't we say we were gonna fight this two on one or even more?" Alexis said raising an eyebrow.

"Not this particular battle, no. But we really should start doing that." Yuko said.

"Problem was the first one dragged you off without us knowing," Chazz started to explain. "Then we had Camula forcing our souls into dolls so we couldn't risk it, and the less said about Tania's loss the better." Everyone cringed in remembrance, except Camula, who wasn't there for it. Lucky her.

"So what's your name?" Rose asked activating her duel disk.

"I be the Admiral!" He yelled activating his jewel encrusted gold plated duel disk.

"Well Mr. Admiral, you're in luck," Rose said smirking. "It's been awhile since I dueled and the rest of the Shadow Riders ended up blue balling me, so I'm about ready to blow my load all over you."

"Gross." Yuko whined.

"_Why do I date her?" _Alexis asked herself sarcastically.

"Duel!" They yelled.

"My move!" Rose yelled drawing. "I play 'Elemental Hero Ocean' (1500/1200)."

"AH NOW THERE'S A FINE CARD!" The Admiral yelled loudly. "A REAL BEAST OF THE DEEP!"

"...Right then," Rose said. "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Alright!" The Admiral yelled. "I play 'A legendary Ocean'!" He yelled as the arena filled with water.

"I'm breathing water, I'm a fucking fish," Rose joked. "You know my card gets a boost from this too right?" (E-Hero Ocean 1500-1700/1200-1400).

"Yes but it won't matter when my beast of the sea 'Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness' (2100-2300/1200-1400). He yelled as a massive orca shot out of the ground.

"Cool," Rose said smiling. "Well the hit me with your best shot!"

"Oh I will!" He yelled. "'Orca' destroy her 'Ocean' with KILLER WHALE CANNON!"

"Oh no you don't, go 'Draining Shield'!" Rose yelled. "Now I get points equal to your monsters attack" (Rose LP: 8000-10100).

"Erm, I place a card face down then and end me turn," The Admiral said nervously.

"So far so good; She's taken the lead." Yuko said.

"Yeah, and with those extra life points as a buffer, she'll probably hold that lead for a while." Alexis said.

"My move, this is gonna take my whole hand, but it will be worth it! I'll start by playing 'Fake Hero' to special summon my 'Elemental Hero Bladedge!" (2600/1800). "That's not all I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Elemental Hero Ocean' and my 'Elemental Hero Woodsman' to form "Elemental Hero Terra Firma!" She yelled as a new pure white hero came out of the Earth (2500/2000). "And here's the fun thing, I can sacrifice one 'Elemental Hero' and 'Terra Firma' gains its attack points, so sorry 'Bladedge' but I need your power," Rose said as 'Bladedge' was absorbed into 'Terra Firma' giving him a massive glowing aura. (2500-5100/200 "Now 'Terra Firma', rip that 'Orca' to bits!"

'Terra Firma' pulled out his massive twin light swords and charged forward, cross slashing 'Orca' in two (Admiral LP: 8000-5200). "And that's my turn."

"That orca just got yote!" Yuko said with glee.

"Well, that's why they're endangered." Midori said.

"How can something like that be endangered? It's huge!" Camula asked.

"Hunting." Yuko answered simply.

"People hunt those?!" Camula asked incredulously.

"Yes, though they're nothing like hunting humpback whales and great white sharks," Tania said smiling.

"You won't be sending me to the briny deep!" Admiral yelled drawing his card. "I play 'The Shallow Grave' this allows us to summon back any monster in our graveyard back to the field in defense mode, so come back 'Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness' (2100-2300/1200-1400).

"And come on back 'Elemental Hero Woodsman' (1000/200)!"

"Now I play 'Cursed Waters Level 3' now I can summon monsters this turn as long as their total levels equal less than or equal to three, so because of my 'Legendary Ocean' Downgrading all water monsters by one level I can summon my 'Cannonball Spear Fish' (1000/1000) and my 'Torpedo Fish' (1000/1000)!" Now I'll use my 'Orca's' effect, by sacrificing them I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards, and one of your monsters!"

"Ah damn it," Rose hisses as she watched her face down and her 'Terra Firma' blow up.

"And now my 'Orca' is gonna blow your 'Woodsman' to bits! KILLER WHALE CANNON!" 'Orca' opened his mouth and fired a massive laser beam, wiping Rose's monster from the field. "And now I end me turn."

"But humpback whales are huge, and great white sharks are said to be man eaters! How did humans survive this long?!" Camula asked incredulously.

"We kind of just walked things to death." Yuko said.

"Or we outsmarted them." Tania added.

"We're a pretty violent species," Chazz said shrugging.

"Don't you eat people?" Midori said raising an eyebrow.

"We drink their blood, zombies eat people. We preyed on a single species, but at the time they didn't seem so dangerous." Camula admitted.

"Well I guess we proved you wrong," Midori chuckled.

"Alright then," Rose said drawing her card. "I special summon 'Elemental Elemental Hero Bubbleman' (800/1200) by his effect," She said as a high tech bubble themed superhero in a cape hit the fiend.

"He's Batman!" Yuko shouted in an overly gravelly voice.

"And since he's the only card on my field and I have no cards in my hand, I get to draw 2 cards," She said drawing her cards. "I set a card and end my turn."

The Admiral laughed loudly. "If that's all you got then you're not worth enough of being me first mate!" He yelled.

Rose blinked. I'm sorry what?" She asked. "Is that the penalty for losing to you, I become your crewman forever?"

"No you right fool!" He laughed. "You're coming to me school, THE UNDERWATER DUEL ACADEMY OF TEMPLEMER!"

Rose blinked again. "I'm sorry what?" She asked.

"Eh? This is what this duel's all about?" Yuko asked.

"He wants her to be his second in command?" Tania added.

"So he's not a Shadow Rider!" Chazz yelled.

"Then why are we here," Midori asked rubbing her head in annoyance.

"I'm not sure." Camula said.

"We played ourselves." Tania said.

"Yes an underwater dueling school!" The Admiral yelled.

"Woah woah back up," Rose said. "How do you know about the Sacred Beasts?"

"Ah let me explain," The Admiral said. "I'm a collector with a lot of money," He explained. "I know about all the rarest treasures in the world, and recently I've decided to create a duel academy to have a collection of the best duelists in the world, and I want you to be my top student! I'll pay you ten-thousand doubloons if you leave duel academy and come with me!"

Rose blinked for the third time. "What?" She asked.

"What is that in Yen?" Yuko asked.

"In dollars a thousand doubloons in a million dollars," Chazz said.

"So ten of those, carry the commas…" she said, counting on her fingers. "That's over a billion Yen!"

"Over four million Leu!" Camula gasphed.

"Holy hell," Rose said sitting down on the floor. "Give me a minute," She said putting her head in her hands.

"Of course take a minute," The Admiral said smiling.

...

"You guys need to leave," one of the crewman said shoving the rest of the people in the bridge out to the back.

"Hey, careful! One of us is allergic to light!" Yuko said.

"Why are you shoving us out?" Alexis said angrily.

"You're all going, since she'll be staying," He explained herding them into a boat in the back cargo bay, where the doors opened up and a large crane picked them up and dropped them into the ocean. "So I'm taking you back."

"We're not stupid, she didn't agree to anything yet!" Yuko argued.

"You're not taking my girlfriend!" Alexis yelled.

"Yeah, you're not taking my friend!" Yuko added.

"Why would you do this?" Camula asked.

"Do you intend to do her harm?" Tania asked, wishing her Tiger was here with her.

"No, why would he do that?" He asked driving them away.

"Why would you go through all this trouble to get us to leave her behind then?" Camula asked. "Yuko's right, she didn't agree to anything."

"Because The Admiral doesn't want you influencing her," He explained.

"Yeah cause that's not sketchy as hell to say." Yuko said. "He doesn't respect that she can make her own decisions?"

"She can, without you being there," He said.

"I will sue your ass!" Chazz yelled.

"And I'll leave you here in the ocean," He responded without looking back.

"_What do you two think?" _Yuko thought.

"**Kill Him," **The two Wicked Gods said together.

"_Sounds about right." _Yuko thought, but didn't act on it.

…

"Alexis come back in," Midori said with a sigh.

"No not till she comes back," Alexis said as she started out towards the vast expanse of the ocean. Yuko looked to the ocean with sadness and disdain, but said nothing.

"Alexis, come on, even if she says no she's basically been kidnapped," Midori said patting her shoulder. "We told Sheppard, it's up to the police now."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Alexis said pulling her knees tighter to her chest. "_I know her financial situation is bad, but would she really take the deal without tell me?" _She thought sadly.

"_If I had acted even slightly on that suggestion, we could have had her back right now." _Yuko thought. "_We could have pulled a daring heist and everything."_

"Guys come one," Midori said sighing. "It's getting late, we should go inside."

Alexis sniffed as she stood up and left, giving the ocean one final look before going back to the red dorms, she was sleeping in Rose's bed tonight.

...

"So she's like really gone?" Chumley asked in shock.

"I don't believe it myself, but those are the rumors, yes." Yuko said.

"Alexis come on," Midori said looking at the blue girl. "You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Alexis said sighing.

"Honestly me neither. You can have this." Yuko said, pushing her tray over to Syrus.

"Oh, uh thanks." Syrus said, a little flushed but mostly also sad.

"Hey you guys something's coming into the docks!" Chazz yelled from the doorway. The group got up to see what Chazz was talking about.

"Did she get free?" Alexis asked hopefully as the shape became clearer.

"Yes, yes she did," Midori said exasperatedly.

Rose was standing on top of The Admiral's submarine, wearing a blue captain's jacket with a white polo shirt, white shorts, and flip flops and The Admiral's hat on her head. Sipping something out of a martini glass while she turned a wheel that was crudely attached to the top of the submarine. I'm On A Boat was blaring over the PA system. "Tally Ho Good chaps!" She yelled to the people on the docks.

"I knew it." Yuko said.

"I should have expected it," Midori grumbled.

"She's back!" Syrus cheered.

"And she's got a 'Licous ride!" Chumley added.

Alexis ran down to meet Rose as she expertly maneuvered the submarine into port, where everyone could now see she had a tampographe saying USS M'DICK on the side.

"I told you I'd get a submarine Yuko!" She yelled sliding down to secure the submarine to the dock. "-But no you didn't believe me!"

"How the fuck!" Yuko said.

"You should know by now to never underestimate me," Rose said finishing her drink. "Anyone want a martini?" She asked. "Come on inside!"

The group boarded the submarine where Rose took them down to the Captain's lounge and started serving up martini's before pulling Alexis onto her lap. "So what did I miss?" She asked.

"Are you just not going to explain how you got this submarine!?" Midori yelled.

"Yeah I for one would like an explanation." Yuko added.

"Oh it's simple," Rose said taking a drink. "See he tried to lie that you all left me, but I knew that was a lie, so I agreed to go and he took me to his school," She explained. "From there I drained his entire fortune over the course of an hour into the submarine and then stole the submarine!" She chuckled. "And since this was the only submarine they couldn't catch me!" She said breaking down in laughter.

"I'm not gonna lie both your tale and the sub are pretty damn cool." Yuko said.

"So you commited grand theft and grand theft auto?" Midori asked angrily.

"No I freed myself from a captive situation," Rose said smirking. "And that's what they'll say when the government finally rescues their asses from under there."

"Oh dear." Yuko said.

"You be amazed how easy this thing is to pilot, I'll give you guys a ride soon," Rose said smiling. "First though I have to get it registered with the school, luckily I don't need a submarine license!" She laughed.

"We should use this as a clubhouse." Yuko said, though the others were preoccupied with the insanity still unfolding.


	24. Duel 24: Incompetent Thieves and

**Susano-o: This is another example of us not falling for the canon's bullshit, seriously how did they not know! **

**Sekhmet: Ah, sweet genre savviness. It feels good to thwart a plan via "Are you fuckin serious?" **

**Susano-o: He had a giant eyepatch! He might as well have pinned a sign to himself! **

**Sekhmet: And also no one remembers Titan. Again. **

**Susano-o: I genuinely forgot he was a shadow rider when I was trying to remember them all. **

**Sekhmet: We should have beat him up and taken his lunch money. **

**Susano-o: We did, and now we never have to deal with him again. **

**Sekhmet: Great. To address the question asked by Hugo and our guest: Yes, there will be lemons, but it'll never be explicitly shown within this fic. It'll always be implied. If you're interested in lemons, they'll be published as their own individual stories, or as part of a collection of scenes, as they occurr within the overarching series. For example, I've written such a scene, and when it's supposed to happen, an additional chapter will be published along with that week's content. As for WHO's doing the lemons, that's spoilers and you'll just have to find out. On with the show!**

Duel 24: Incompetent Thieves and Revenge of the Fifth

Yuko was in pain, and for once it wasn't due to Rose flavored shenanigans. The cursed time of the month had finally come around, and it had rearranged her organs. Or at least it felt like it had.

"I hate periods." Yuko groaned, her Spirit Key in hand. She was completely immobilized in an upright fetal position.

"Huh?" Rose said from her bunk as she scanned the internet for various things she could now afford with her newfound wealth.

"Periods. You know, that one week of every month where you bleed out your crotch and life in general hates you." Yuko said.

"Oh right," Rose said staring at her computer nervously. "You want a midol?" She asked. "Or a hot water bottle?"

"Gladly." Yuko said, flailing an arm but not getting anywhere without her legs.

"Here," Rose said rolling out of her bed and grabbing the required medication from their kitchen cabinet and handing them to Yuko with a bottle of water.

"Thanks." Yuko groaned, and took the pill. "Until that kicks in, I'll just put all my emotions in here, and then one day I'll die." She said, gesturing to a small area under her boobs.

"Ok then," Rose said climbing back into her bed.

"You're lucky, you must have a high pain tolerance. This shit hurts but I've never seen you suffer like I do." Yuko said, falling on her side.

"Oh umm yeah, and mine are usually really light," Rose explained.

"You're damn lucky. Mine regularly immobilize me. I've passed out a couple times before." Yuko said.

"That doesn't sound healthy," Rose said looking down at her. "Maybe see a doctor."

"I have before, but apparently it's not something abnormal. They say I just have a low pain tolerance." Yuko explained. "They have me on birth control to try and lessen it but I haven't gotten my newest prescription yet. I've got one tab of them left for next month."

"Wow your tolerance must be low as fuck."

"Yeah. I got the shaft on that one." Yuko admitted. "My brother has a super high pain tolerance, though it's more emotional."

"And you got neither apparently," Rose chuckled. "Now tell me should I get the 1:1 scale replica of Mai Valentine, or the 1:100 scale replica of Slifer?"

"How tall does a 1:100 Slifer end up being?" Yuko asked, knowing full well that a full sized Mai had no place in the room.

"I don't know," Rose said shrugging. "Somewhere around a foot or so."

"I suggest Slifer then. Or you might consider saving that money for when you really need it?" Yuko suggested.

"What is saving?" Rose asked before sniggering. "I'm kidding, but seriously I'm fucking rich now, I'm literally at the point where I can live off interest even with taxes," She explained. "I mean come one, you're telling me Yugi didn't go a little nuts with his winnings after he got big?"

"Well, it's your choice." Yuko said. "And no, he didn't."

"What really?" Rose asked. "Not even buying a car or something?"

"Cars aren't that big in Japan; most people prefer public transport or walking. Students often bike as well. Cars are usually only used to travel long distances. Besides, just cause someone's a little eccentric doesn't mean they aren't responsible." Yuko said.

"So boring," Rose said sighing. "Oh great, did he at least like pay off everything so your parents didn't have to work ever again?"

"Debts like that are an honor thing in Japan. It's not about the money, it's about the hard work." Yuko said. "Besides, a lot of people in Japan are so used to working that they would go crazy with nothing to work on. My family doesn't really have that problem though. Mom's a stay at home parent, Dad is always away on business trips, and Grandpa runs the game shop as something to do during his retirement."

Rose said nothing as she walked over and started beating her head on a wall. "Stupid Stupid Stupid," She muttered.

"You can't fight culture." Yuko shrugged.

"I can fight stupid," Rose countered.

"Sorry, but that's just how it works in Japan, and you'll find it very hard to change that." Yuko said.

"I will when I enact a hostile takeover!" Rose declared. "First I have to get my father to give me 2% of the shares, then convince his five department heads to give me their shares, then get my brother's 2% stake so I will have 51% and thus majority stake in the nation!"

"That's not how countries work." Yuko said.

"Yes it is," Rose said crossing his arms.

"No it's not." Yuko said.

Before they could continue the door opened. "Hey guys," Midori said. "Good news the detective is here," She said with a big grin.

"Oh of course the detective," Rose said smiling back. "And not a moment to soon."

"Just give me a few minutes." Yuko said, the Midol almost kicked in by now.

The three made their way down to the docks where everyone was waiting for the hired detective's ship to come in.

"It's great we're getting a real professional to help us," Rose said putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, I actually loved watching 'Columbo' a few years ago. I was on a crime show stint." Yuko said.

"I read all the 'Encyclopedia Brown' books as a kid, so yeah I could probably work for the C.I.A.," Rose said smirking proudly.

"Right…" Yuko said doubtfully.

"Rose you're amazing at putting a strategy together on the fly," Midori said smiling, she was slowly returning to her old self after the traumatic Camula events, if a little more prone to some light teasing than before. "-But I know you would tear your hair out working for any kind of law enforcement, the amount of rules you'd have to follow would probably send you into a stroke."

"Yeah you're probably right," Rose said shrugging.

"I couldn't go into law enforcement either. Japan has so much red tape that instead of having guns and stuff, many police officers get paintball guns instead so they can track criminals using that." Yuko said.

"Gez might as well give them blunderbusses," Rose muttered. "Don't you guys have the damn Yakuza? I feel like that would require more than a paintball gun to stop?"

"Well yeah. But I should clarify, the officers mainly get those to address robberies and hit and runs. When it concerns big crime groups, yes actual firearms come into play." Yuko explained.

"Hey we can continue this later," Midori said nodding towards the boat pulling in. "He's here."

The boat pulled into the docks and lowered a gangplank. Down stepped a very classic-looking detective with purple hair and a golden eyepatch with the Roman symbol for "Supremacy over God" written on it.

"Salutations everyone," He said shaking everyone's hands. "I'm Detective Zaloog and I was called in to help you all protect your remaining Keys."

"Pleased to meet you." Yuko replied.

"Yes glad you're here to help," Alexis said politely. Rose nodded in agreement as she also shook his hand.

"It's nice to have a professionally to help," Midori said smiling.

"I still think this is a waste of time," Chazz snorted.

"Ah you say that now," D. Zaloog said. "-But when your Keys are safe from the Shadow Riders you'll thank me."

"Well let's get going then. I already thought of a great spot to hide mine." Yuko said.

…

"Now it's important to hide them in places people are not likely to look, keeping them on your person is not a good idea," D. Zaloog explained as the sat around Alexis's room.

"Here's good," She said putting the key in her jewelry box. "It's locked so no one should be able to get to it."

"Oh uh, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you.." A brown haired nurse stammered, walking in.

"Who are you?" D. Zaloog asked getting in her face.

"Don't worry that's just nurse Meanae," Alexis said placatingly.

"Yeah, she's new here." Yuko added.

...

"There," Chazz said sliding out from under his sink. "No one will think to look under there."

"Yes that's definitely a place no one would ever think to look," D. Zaloog said nodding. A rustling came from outside, and the group looked to a large tan man in a painters uniform with a large scar running down his face.

"Hey who are you?" D. Zaloog said pointing.

"Oh that's just Gorg the janitor," Rose said dismissively. "Don't worry he's cool."

...

"The school safe is secure, only a few select people have the code," Midori explained as she shut the door and turned the combination lock.

"Good, obviously the administration should be trustworthy," D. Zaloog agreed. Just then, a security guard in large glasses walked by on a round.

"And Security Chief Cliff takes his job very seriously," Midori added. "No one's getting in here."

…

"There we go. Even I wouldn't look here." Yuko said, hooking the strap of her key around the float on the inside of the last toilet in the girl's bathroom. She slid the cover back on.

"Yeah I doubt anyone will look in there," D. Zaloog grimace. At that moment, the door creaked open and a short confused looking blond boy peeked in.

"Chick for the last goddamn time first door not the second!" Rose yelled. "Seriously man!"

"Oh, sorry." He said sheepishly and backed out.

"Stupid freaking kid," Rose muttered.

…

"So where is your key?" D. Zaloog asked.

"Oh don't worry it's safe," Rose said smirking. "I hid it inside one of the gate keyholes."

"Uh…" Yuko said.

"Wait what?" Alexis said.

"You what?!" Midori asked.

"Are you insane!" Chazz yelled.

"Umm that sounds dangerous," D. Zaloog said.

"Ah but it isn't," Rose said smiling. "See the gates won't open because I put it in there, it has to be a Shadow Rider, but they also can't use the key if it wasn't taken from me, so they have to give it back to me before they can attempt to steal it," She said tapping her forehead. "Can't steal something that isn't in my possession, roll safe."

"I-wait what?" Yuko asked, legitimately confused.

"I-I guess that works?" Alexis said blinking.

"Well then!" D. Zaloog said smacking his hands together. "Let's all go get dinner while I entertain you with stories from my time as a detective, my favorite is the story involving a cow bell and some oysters."

….

As day turned into night and the moon started making its journey, the keys were systematically stolen from their hiding places and placed into the gates. However, they did nothing.

"And it is done. All the Spirit Keys are ours." One voice called out from the darkness.

"So why aren't they working?" Another asked.

"Yeah, that's the only way we can get those Sacred Beast cards." A third added.

"We must have to to something else." A fourth offered.

"I bet those children know what." A fifth said.

"So much for doing this the easy way." The first said.

….

"Think they took the bait," Rose said chuckling as she mixed a few drinks behind the USS M'DICKS bar counter.

"Phase one is complete." Yuko said. "Honestly though, I didn't think this would actually work."

"Oh please it's the 'Dark Scorpions' they're designed to be incompetent!" Chazz yelled. "I don't even know why their boss chose them to do this."

"So what now?" Yuko asked.

"Wait for old Detective Zaloog to come get us," Midori said taking a sip from her martini.

"Alright then." Yuko said, kicking back.

…

"Everyone come out here!" D. Zaloog yelled at M'DICK. "We've got a problem!"

"Here we go," Rose said smiling evilly.

"Phase two is underway." Yuko said.

D. Zaloog's explanation and theatrics about who was innocent and guilty was admittedly funny to watch, but eventually someone had to spill the beans.

"Yeah no, we know it was you." Yuko said.

"What! what are you talking about?" He asked nervously.

"We know you and your gang stole the keys. We knew you were coming." Alexis elaborated.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" D. Zaloog yelled.

"Even if we hadn't, that eyepatch that has the same symbol all the other accessories the other Shadow Riders had would have given you away!" Yuko argued. "I mean it's right there! We weren't gonna NOT notice it!"

"Also we had these two," Rose said pointing at the door where Camula and Tania where waiting for their cue. "So yay you were boned for the start."

D. Zaloog gulped. "Ok you got use!" He said before him and his "Suspects" suddenly pulled a costume change into their actual costumes, with Don Zaloog having the keys on a string around his neck. One of the 'suspects' looked awfully familiar though...

"Rolls? Who's got the Rolls?" Grog asked.

"Say your name, Grog. I'm "Meanae the Thorn.' Meanae said.

"My name's 'Cliff the Trap Remover'. Guess how I remove em." Cliff said.

"I'm 'Chick the Yellow'. I'm six foot when I jump." 'Chick' said, jumping.

"And I'm the leader, the one and only master of crime Don Zaloog!" Don Zaloog yelled.

"We are the criminal ring known as the 'Dark Scorpions'! They all said, forming a very Sentai-like formation.

"Uh-huh," Rose said smirking. "So then who do we have tied up in right here?" She asked opening the closet door, revealing a beaten, bound, gagged, and naked 'Chick the Yellow',

"Wait where did his underwear go?" Midori asked.

"I needed a bigger gag," Rose said shrugging. "He wouldn't stop screaming."

"Gross." Yuko laughed.

"So then who is…" Don Zaloog started before 'Chick' grabbed his eyepatch and ripped it off, transforming him, Grog, Cliff, Meanae, and the tied up Chick back to cards on the ground.

"I got it!" 'Chick' yelled happily as he put his glasses back on.

"Thank Ra that that worked." Yuko said, sighing.

"Yeah good job Syrus, you've got a good future as an infiltrator," Rose smiled as she picked up the key necklace, and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"He brought back our fake keys and the real ones!" Rose explained as she finally fell over from laughter. "Oh my ribs, my ribs hurt!"

"Wait what?!" Midori asked.

Rose couldn't respond, so she simply held up the necklace so the rest of them could see. Sure enough, they had brought back all the keys, even the ones they had already lost. "So does this mean we win?" She wheezed.

"Did we just reset the war?!" Yuko asked. "I mean there's no rules, right?"

"No you didn't," A voice called out from the darkness. "You only delayed the inevitable."

"What the hell was that?" Yuko asked.

"Not what," the voice said as a large man rose from the shadows. "-But who, it is I Titan, and I've come for my revenge."

"...I'm sorry who are you again?" Rose asked from her position on the ground.

Titan's face twitched. "You don't remember me!" He yelled comically.

"We've never met though." Yuko said.

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE IN THE ABANDONED DORMS!" Titan yelled before pointing at a few people, namely Yuko, Rose, Midori, Alexis, and Syrus. "You were all there!" he accused.

"I'm still not familiar." Midori said.

"Wait I think I remember him!" Syrus said, Titan started to thank him. "He was the guy stealing all the egg-wiches!"

"Oh yeah!" Rose agreed before turning to Titan agrily. "It was you! You dirty egg-wich thief!"

"I am not an egg-wich thief!" He yelled.

"Yeah it is him!" Alexis agreed.

"Let's beat him up and take his lunch money!" Chazz suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, except Midori.

"No," She said putting on her duel disk. "I'm gonna duel him, this whole Shadow Ride thing has left me in a bad mood," She said darkly. "And it's time my monster's got a chance to stretch their wings."

Everyone else grumbled, but didn't try and stop her. Rose in particular seemed excited to see her dorm mate finally duel.

"Alright then," Titan said grumbling. "Lets duel!"

"Yeah," Midori said with a gravelly tone. "Let's duel," She said drawing her first card. "And I'll start by playing 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'," She said summoning a throne surrounded by draped pillars behind her back. "Now once per turn when I have no monsters I can special summon a 'Fairy' type monster from my hand," She explained scanning her hand before snatching one out of it and slamming it onto her disk. "Like my 'Darklord Asmodeus (3000/2500)!" She yelled as a black winged angel appeared on the throne behind her before taking flight to land on her field. "Now I'll use his effect to send a 'Fairy' type monster from my deck to my graveyard, and then end my turn with two face downs," She finished. "Your move."

"Your monster doesn't scare me I am the master of shadows!" Titan yelled drawing a card. "I play 'Banderillero Fiend' (900/1600) and when he's summoned I can destroy one monster on the field so say goodbye to your 'Asmodeus'!" He yelled as his snake shot a wad of venom at Midori's monster.

Midori smirked cruelty at that. "You jumped the gun go 'Solemn Judgement'!" She yelled activating her trap. "I'll negate your 'Banderillero's' summon at the cost of half my life points," (Midori LP: 8000-4000). She explained as a robed bearded man appeared in front of her and with a wave of his hand he destroyed 'Banderillero Fiend.

Titan gulped. "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"Yeet this eggwich thief!" Yuko said.

"Good move, Midori!" Alexis added.

"Yeah," Chazz agreed nodding. "This will be over quick."

"She's playing hard and fast," Rose muttered. "-But she seems off."

"My move," Midori said drawing. "First I'll use 'Asmodeus's' effect again, then I'll discard 'Zeradias, Herald of Heaven to the graveyard to add a 'Sanctuary in the Sky' to my hand," She said grabbing the right card. "Now I'll activate it," She said slotting the card in, this summoned a massive and incredibly bright temple in the sky where her monster started flying around. "Now I take no battle damage from a battle involving a 'Fairy' type monster I control," She explained. "I'll set another face down and end my turn."

"You can't stall forever!" Titan yelled. "I play 'Ritual of the Matador' so by sending 6 stars worth of levels to the grave I can summon my 'Matador Fiend' (0/0)!" He declared as the field became surrounded by the flesh and bones of the inside of a beast, with a large pool of bubbling blood in the center, from which a grotesque monster appeared. "Now 'Matador Fiend' attack her 'Asmodeus'!"

"What's wrong with it, what's wrong with it?!" Yuko scrambled.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Any monster with crap stats has to have a bullshit special ability! No one would run it otherwise!" Yuko said.

"Yes, he can't be destroyed by battle, I take no battle damage, and any monster it battles is destroyed," Titan laughed as the two monsters collided.

"Wrong I play 'Divine Punishment'," Midori said activating her facedown. "When I control a 'Sanctuary in the Sky' I can use this card to negate any effect on the field my opponent activates, and destroy it," She explained as her 'Sanctuary's' light suddenly turn a bright red as hundreds of lighting bolts starting raining down onto the field, before finally striking 'Matador Fiend' and blowing it up.

"I end my turn," Titan said nervously.

"Holy, I can see why Midori is ranked so high," Rose muttered in shock.

"Yeah, she's a force to be reckoned with." Alexis said.

"Alright," Midori said drawing her next card. "I'm bored with you now," She said glaring. "I play 'Celestial Transformation' to special summon a 'Fairy' type monster in exchange for halving its attack and destroying it at the end phase," She explained. "Go 'Gellenduo' (1700-850/0)," She said as two tiny pink and green plushly angels with halos around their chests appeared on the field. "Now I can count these two as two tributes for a light 'Fairy' type monster, now rise 'Athena' (2600/800)!" She yelled as a woman clad in celestial armor descended from the heavens. "Now I use her effect, by sending a face up 'Fairy' type monster on my field to the graveyard I can summon another from my graveyard and deal you 600 points of damage, so goodbye 'Asmodeus' and rise 'Darklord Superbia' (2900/2400)," She ordered as her monster, a bird/chalice hybrid descended. "Now his effect activates, allowing me to summon another 'Fairy' from my graveyard, so rise 'Darklord Zerato' (2800/2300)!" She ordered as the demonic end of the 'Warrior of Zera' line landed on the field (Titan LP: 8000-6400) "Now normally he could destroy all monsters on your field if I discarded a card, but I don't have to since your field is already empty," She smirked. "Now I'll finish this by activating 'Heavy Storm'!" She yelled as the field was wiped clean of spell and trap cards. "And now that your field is empty I'll have my monsters tear you to shreds!" She yelled as her monsters all attacked at once (Titan LP: 6400-0). "You lose, now lay down and die," Midori said cruelty.

"Harsh," Rose said standing up.

"But awesome." Yuko added. As she said that, the little blobs from last time devoured Titan back into the shadows, kicking and screaming the whole way. All that was left behind was his mask. "So did we reset the war?"

"I don't know," Camula said scratching her head. "We didn't expect this to happen."

"I feel like we used a Gameshark on reality." Yuko said.

"I think we should all take our keys back and head back," Rose said redistributing the keys to everyone. "Yuko come with me, I'm gonna lock the ones we lost before up in M'DICK."

"Your dirty joke is not lost on me but I still won't laugh." Yuko said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow as the two walked towards the docks, Rose occasionally looking over her shoulder back at the rest of the group.

"I know you didn't name it M'DICK on accident. I'm just waiting for you to use the big one." Yuko said.

"I still don't know what you're talking about but I think we're far enough away," She said looking over her shoulder one more time. "What the hell was up with Midori?"

"I dunno, but I'd rather not talk about it behind her back. Talk shit, get hit." Yuko said.

"You saw how cruel she was," Rose pressed. "I've seen her get angry and mother bear like, but that was just cruelty, she was like a whole different person."

"Maybe she just has a different mindset when she duels." Yuko said. "She said that she was getting pent up."

"It's just jarring," Rose sighed. "With you I know why you're acting like that, with her I don't know."

"I doubt she's possessed or anything if that's what you mean." Yuko said.

"No I'm just...I don't know," Rose sighed. "It was jarring and threw me way off guard," She admitted.

"Well it may just be how she acts. I don't know." Yuko said.

"Alright alright I'll stop," Rose said opening the sub's hatch and putting the keys in her safe. "So where do you keep your key?"

Yuko said nothing, but instead opened her mouth, hooked something under her tongue, and pulled out the key by the strap.

"Ok awesome place but you can't be keep it there all the time, I would have noticed," Rose asked furrowing her brow.

"It's only there until my period is over." Yuko said.

"Why would your period affect your-OH," She said wide eyed after a second of contemplation before quickly gaining the most lecherous smirk she could give. "Oh well someone's into so kinky shit, you must love it when we get called for a duel and the key starts vibrating," She chuckled. "And you're still worried about dating Syrus, Slifer protect you woman," She laughed.

"Yeah I'm lucky that the keys don't gravitate towards each other." Yuko said, ignoring almost everything Rose said. "Relax, it's in a plastic baggie when it's up there."

"Yuko you know I didn't care about that," Rose laughed. "Now explain to me again why you're scared of asking Syrus out when you literally walk around with the equivalent of a remote controlled vibrator in your honeypot?"

"First of all that's a disgusting term. Second, no one's found the key right? And third, it doesn't work like that in my culture. You've seen the anime. I'm expected to fawn over him, send him little notes and handmade candies, even do some crazy shit in an effort to garner his attention, and if all else fails, make a big dramatic confession in a public place." Yuko explained.

"And you final question is on the board, what out of that list have you done?" Rose said in an Alex Trebek impression. "And the answer is, what is none of them, that is correct."

"I dunno, dressing up as his little card crush is pretty crazy. I don't have access to a kitchen, and I've tried writing letters. I'm not good with words." Yuko said. "I mean you think it's stupid, why do you care?"

Rose gave her a deadpan stare. "Because while watching you two skate around each other like a pair of kids in a rom com was cute for a while it's now rapidly reaching the point in the movie where you want to choke the two and make them kiss, and you're starting to become a Yandere."

"Eh? I'm not that violent." Yuko said, waving a hand.

"You terror aura'd the group when Syrus mentioned his card crush, and nearly lost it when he said Blair's card was cute," Rose countered. "Now you have Psycho Slifer."

"I RESENT THAT!" Eraser yelled.

"He resents that." Yuko said.

"And he's a few spells short of a full deck," Rose finished. "If that aura slips you could actually hurt someone, you heard what you said to Chazz right?' She asked.

"Only vaguely. But my soul has a barrier that prevents them from affecting me too much outside of a duel, and as long as I believe that it's strong, it'll stay up." Yuko said.

"Uh-huh," Rose said not believing her for a second. "Look just make a move already, culture be damn this waiting bullshit isn't gonna work."

"Look I have a plan. I'm gonna flirt my ass off on the day of the festival, he'd have to be brain dead to not understand." Yuko said.

Rose sighed. "Alright," She said rolling her eyes. "Well come on then, let's get back to the dorms, only 2 more Shadow Riders to go."

Yuko put the key back in its place and followed her back.


	25. Duel 25: Horus-fying Hoax

**Susano-o: The British have invaded Egypt. **

**Sekhmet: We breach familiar territory and I revel in the Egypt content. **

**Susano-o: I'm not sure if he's one of the best shadow riders or one of the worst, either way he was...there. **

**Sekhmet: I like this chapter. I like Abidos. He's a fun guy. **

**Susano-o: He's not bad, just not as memorable as say Camula….then again Camula is in a league of her own in terms of memorabilia. **

**Sekhmet: He didn't try and almost succeed in killing people is why. On with the show! **

Duel 25: Horus-fying Hoax

"You all know Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba as dueling legends." Professor Banner said, gesturing to some hand drawn sketches posted on the board. "Far and away the best of their generation."

"Yeah and best looking!" One student chimed.

"They're total dreamboats." Another said dreamily.

"I like Mai Valentine." A male student added.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on my brother. It's kinda awkward." Yuko said.

"I agree with you," Rose said smiling at the student who said Mai Valentine, Alexis rolled her eyes. "-But I like you better," Rose said leaning all her weight against Alexis while giving her puppy dog eyes, Alexis sighed and set her head on top of Rose's.

"You're lucky you're cute," Alexis joked and Rose laughed.

"But you do realize class, that there were other great duelists well before them." Banner continued.

"Who all cheated using magical mumbo jumbo," Rose muttered. Yuko shushed her.

"Back in the days of ancient Egypt, one of the best duelists was a powerful Pharaoh named Abidos the Third. According to records, he was undefeated." Banner explained.

"Really?" Rose said perking up. "Wow, that's a record only Yugi can boast having."

"Yep." Yuko said proudly. "Never defeated."

"Damn, shame it's gonna be broken," Rose smirked.

"All in due time." Yuko said.

"Yep, soon I'll take my place at the top," Rose said leaning back in her chair. "The second King of Games."

"And that'll all be well and good, IF you can beat him." Yuko said with a smile.

"I WILL beat him," Rose said forcefully. "I WILL be the one to dethrone the king," She smirked. "Might as well call me the Crownless King."

"I'm not calling you that." Yuko said.

"Aww why not?" Rose pouted.

"Wouldn't you be a queen anyway? Besides, as much as I want to believe in you, family calls for me to be on Yugi's side when you duel him." Yuko said.

"No I'll be king," Rose countered. "The title is King of Games, Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Well whatever. No matter who wins, that duel will be spectacular indeed." Yuko said.

"Yes, and the Mukan Yu-Gi-Oh will win!" Rose declared loudly standing up and pointing to the sky.

"Rose, come on! You'll get in trouble!" Yuko said.

"Also that's a really stupid title," Alexis said making Rose faceplant. "Crownless King was better, your title doesn't fit the alliteration."

"Oh screw you all," Rose snorted with a pout.

….

"Man, you'd think learning about ancient Egypt and the origin of card games would be more fun, or at least somewhat captivating." Yuko said. The sun had well set over the island by now and the two were making their way back to the dorms.

"I just want to see those old giant tablet cards," Rose replied. "Wonder what my spirit looks like."

"Who knows." Yuko said.

The ground started to rumble and shake. Bursting out of the ground were corpses wrapped in bandages. Classic mummies.

"I know what to do!" Rose yelled grabbing Yuko's arm. "We need Pills, Med Kits, and two other people to survive with, and watch out for the special infected!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! Those are mummies, not zombies! There's a difference!" Yuko said.

"Same difference!"

"No it's not!" Yuko argued.

"Give us the Spirit Keys…" they murmured.

"Ah Hell no." Yuko said, taking a defensive position. Before anyone did anything though, a bright light shone from above. The two could barely make out an unorthodox designed barque in the sky.

"Duelists, I have come for you!" A posh voice rang out. The light intensified, and nearly blinded the two.

"Oh shit the British are trying to take the colonies back," Rose said shielding her eyes. "For the last time we won! Get over it already!"

"Japan was never a British colony!" Yuko said. The light was starting to taper off. The two found themselves on a great golden ship deck, a raised platform that looked like a modeling catwalk starring front and center.

"Everywhere is a colony to Britain," Rose said looking around.

"That might as well be true." Yuko said.

"So where are we?" Rose asked looking out at the masses of masked zombies.

"We're on a barque, maybe the Solar Barque. It's a type of ancient Egyptian rowboat. The sun god Ra used one to travel through the 24 Kingdoms of the day and night." She said, hefting herself high enough to look above the catwalk. At the farther end of the catwalk sat a familiar looking man in pharaonic garb and a golden mask. The throne he sat on was protected by three stone snakes.

"Hello there." He said, revealing himself to be the owner of the posh voice the two had heard before.

"Hey so which side do you want to be throw thrown off this boat? Left or right?" Rose asked cracking her knuckles. "Because I don't appreciate being kidnapped."

"Rose, don't you recognize him?" Yuko said.

"Don't care still gonna throw him over," She said walking over to him. Two guards quickly jumped between her and the pharaoh.

"That's not how one should address an Egyptian pharaoh." He said, his accent making his scolding sound like mockery.

"Dude, that's the guy we learned about in class with the undefeated record!" Yuko said, urgently following her.

"...then why is he British?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe through whatever time loop he used to get here, current times started catching up, I dunno!" Yuko said exasperated.

"Well what does he want?" Rose asked.

"I want your Spirit Keys, of course. You should just leave them and walk away, it'll spare you a lot of time and pain." Abidos said.

"We never do things the easy way here." Yuko said, digging her duel disk out of her bag.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty," Rose said smirking. "How about we raise the bet?" She asked Abidos.

"Excuse me?" Yuko said.

"What would you have it be then?" Abidos asked intrigued.

"I have 4 keys, I'll put them and Yuko's up in exchange for this sweet airship and the ability to control it," She said holding out her hand. "Deal?"

"No deal, because you're not dueling him!" Yuko said. "I am, and I'll make no such bet!"

"Yeah well these aren't your keys to wager," Rose smirked. "So deal?"

"Rose!" Yuko shrieked.

"You make quite an interesting, if foolish offer. I accept." Abidos said, shaking her hand.

"Sweet," Rose said as she walked behind the two duelists. "Now kick his ass Yuko."

"Oh so NOW my opinion matters!" Yuko shouted. She composed herself, and turned to Abidos. "I apologize for my companion. She is impulsive and knows not what she does."

"LIVING LIKE LARRY!" Rose whooped.

"I must say, people of this time are strange. However, it hardly matters right now." Abidos said.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first. I draw." Yuko said. "I set one monster, as well as two facedown cards. I end my turn."

"I draw!" Abidos said. "I think I'll summon 'Pharaoh's Servant' in Attack mode!"

A mummified guard with a spear appeared on the field. (900/0) "Now Attack her facedown monster!" The mummy put its spear through the card, and pulled up a wriggling 'Marshmallon' (300/500) from the remains.

"Marshmallon's' effect activates! After Damage Calculation, if this card was attacked when it was facedown at the start of the Damage Step, you take 1000 damage!" Yuko said.

'Marshmallon' unimpaled itself and bit into Abidos' torso. (Abidos' LP: 8000-7000)

"What an infuriating monster. I set one card face down and end my turn." He said.

"I draw!" Yuko said. "I set another monster and one more face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Abidos said. "I set a monster, and now I'll activate 'The First Sarcophagus'!" A Trap flipped up revealing just that. "Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until I activate two more to see what it does."

"_Two more? It could be an instant win condition. Unfortunately my back row isn't set up for that yet. Play it cool." _"Very well. I'm intrigued to find out what's inside the other two." Yuko replied.

"Trust me, your curiosity will be the end of you. But for now, I'll take my Battle Phase. Since your 'Marshmallon' is indestructible by battle, I'll have my Servant attack your other facedown monster!" Abidos declared. 'Pharaoh's Servant' shattered Yuko's other facedown monster.

"Thanks for that. When 'Nimble Momonga' is destroyed by battle, I gain 1000 Life Points and two more are summoned from my deck!" Yuko said, placing her monsters on the board. (Yuko's LP: 8000-9000)

"What an annoying card. I place one card face down and end my turn." Abidos declared.

"Trust me, it gets much worse." Yuko said, drawing. An electric feeling went up her arm. "_You stopped by just in time." _She thought.

"Come on Yuko this guy is a push over!" Rose yelled. "Now get me this airship!"

"I'm only doing this because you bet five Spirit Keys on this!" Yuko argued back.

"Eh," Rose shrugged completely ignoring Yuko.

"As I was saying, it gets much worse from here! I tribute all three monsters to summon 'The Wicked Dreadroot'!" Yuko yelled.

There was a rumbling below, but nothing happened for a few minutes. Yuko looked around, confused.

"Well? Where is this monster of yours?" Abidos asked.

"I'm not sure, actually." Yuko said. Her question was soon answered when the barque suddenly tilted to the side, almost knocking everyone off. Dreadroot had spawned on the ground, and clambered onto the barque. (4000/4000)

"Don't mess up my airship!" Rose yelled at Dreadroot, making him roll his eyes.

Although his mask blocked his face, Abidos was metaphorically knocked off his feet. "Y-you can't summon a monster that strong!"

"I just did? I paid the three sacrifices, I get to summon him. It's right on the card." Yuko said. "And that's not all. As long as he's on the field, the attack and defense of all monsters except for itself are halved!" Dreadroot's purple fog spilled over the edges of the barque. (900-450/0) "And I'm not done yet. I'm going to activate 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to destroy your Sarcophagus!"

"I don't think so. Go 'Magic Jammer'! By discarding a card, I can nullify your spell!" Abidos declared.

"Not happening! I activate 'Seven Tools of the Bandit'! By giving up 1000 Life Points, I can negate and destroy your 'Magic Jammer'!" Yuko said. A Swiss Army knife was flung from the fog created by 'Magic Jammer', impaling itself on the card and destroying it. (Yuko's LP: 9000-8000) The chain reaction also resulted in the destruction of 'The First Sarcophagus' as well.

"But that was my ticket to victory! Am I really going to lose for the first time?" Abidos said, as if to fear for his life.

"As if I was gonna let you pull off an instant win condition!" Yuko said. "Not with five Spirit Keys on the line!"

"Instant win? What are you talking about?" Abidos asked.

"Don't play dumb, you made it obvious what you were doing! If those three sarcophagi weren't gonna unleash a game ending curse, what the fuck did it do then?" Yuko asked.

"They were going to summon a powerful monster. What do you mean game ending curse?" Abidos asked.

"Oh come on. If that wasn't your secret to an undefeated record, then what was?" Yuko asked. Abidos was silent at that. "Whatever, I'll have my Dreadroot Attack your Servant. Go, Fears Knockdown!" Dreadroot pounded his hand down on the Servant. (Abidos' LP: 8000-4450)

"I place one card face down and end my turn." Yuko said. Abidos seemed stunned into silence.

"Wait...is it possible that all my servants let me win?" He asked himself, just audible enough for the two to hear.

"Eh? So you've never really dueled before?" Yuko asked.

"I guess not…" Abidos replied.

"Well let's fix that." Yuko said, cracking her knuckles and somehow not bending or showing off her cards in the process. "Your first match begins now."

"What?" Abidos asked confused.

"While I can't let you just win this duel for obvious reasons, we can continue the duel on different terms. But first things first, you gotta take off that mask. Duelist face each other head on and face to face, after all." Yuko said.

Abidos removed his mask, and Yuko was met with a hauntingly familiar face. She took a couple steps back in shock.

"Your face...its the same as his…" Yuko muttered. She saw a clear overlay of facial features from her brother's friend from ten years ago. "I end my turn." She quickly said.

"Do I remind you of someone?" Abidos said, drawing. "You should have attacked my other monster. I flip summon 'Mask of Darkness'!"

The set monster flipped up, revealing a stone mask. (900-450/400-200) "Due to his flip effect, I can retrieve a trap from my Graveyard and add it to my hand. And I'll set it before I set another monster and end my turn." He said.

"I draw." Yuko said. "Dreadroot! Attack his 'Mask of Darkness'!" Dreadroot smashes it to bits. "I end my turn."

"And on your End Phase, I can activate both 'The First Sarcophagus' and 'The Second Sarcophagus'! Just one more and all of this will be worth it!" Abidos said.

"Well I hope this'll get you what you want." Yuko said.

"Oh it will. But for now, I'll set another monster and end my turn." He said.

"Yuko watch out!" Rose yelled. "You're dangerously close to losing my airship!"

"My turn then." Yuko said, and drew. "Dreadroot, Attack!" One of Abidos' set monsters shattered to bits. "I end my turn."

"And thus you've doomed yourself! On your End Phase, I activate 'The Third Sarcophagus'! And now by discarding all three, I can finally summon 'Spirit of the Pharaoh'!" Abidos said cheerfully.

Three sarcophagi appeared on the field, one opening after the other until a beautifully decorated pharaoh wielding a sword and crook emerged. (2500-1250/2000-1000)

"Wait, that's it? That's what I was scared of the entire time?" Yuko asked.

"I'm not done. A pharaoh is nothing without his servants. When he's summoned, I can also summon up to four level 2 zombie type normal monsters from my Graveyard to join him!" Abidos said. And per his effect, the field filled up with the monsters Yuko had been destroying. (900-450/0)(900-450/0)(900/450/0)

"However, my monsters cannot hope to defeat your Dreadroot so easily, so for now, my turn is done." He said.

"I draw!" Yuko said, much more relieved by the duel's developments. "I equip 'Fairy Meteor Crush' to my Dreadroot so he can do piercing damage! Go, Dreadroot!" Yuko announces, playing her card. Dreadroot destroyed one of the 'Pharaoh's Servant's. (Abidos' LP: 4450-450) "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw!" Abidos said. "And now I'll activate 'Tribute to the Doomed'! Now by discarding a card, I can send your 'Dreadroot' to the Graveyard!"

"Not a chance! I discard a card of my own to activate 'Magic Jammer'!" Yuko said. 'Tribute to the Doomed' collapsed into shards. "You won't be getting to my monster that easily!"

"Very well. I place one card face down and end my turn. Abidos said.

"I draw!" Yuko said. "I'm sorry to have to do this, Abidos. It was a good fight. 'Dreadroot'! End this match!"

Dreadroot smashed another Servant. (Abidos' LP: 450-0. Winner: Yuko.)

"Whoop!" Rose yelled from behind. "Knew you had this one, I had total confidence in you!" She yelled happily.

Yuko ignored Rose in favor of walking over to Abidos, who had fallen to both knees in defeat. "You know, you remind me of a man I may never have met, in a duel I don't quite remember, with cards in it that may never have existed."

Abidos looked at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You DO remind me of someone. So if you see the Pharaoh Atem in Ur-Nes or The Procession of Images, please tell him that Yugi and Yuko still remember him. He'll understand." Yuko explained.

"First things first though," Rose said walking over. "I'll need the driving controls for the HMS Hindenburg 2: Electric Boogaloo!" She asked with a smile.

"You simply will it to go where you want." Abidos explained. "Now that you've won it in a duel, you have control over it."

Rose quickly sat down and started moving the ship around. "Oh sweet, but I'm probably gonna need to install some seatbelts," She said smiling widely.

"Rose, be careful!" Yuko said.

"Oh it's fine," Rose said smiling. "Now get Abidos's Shadow Charm so we can end this and get to bed, I've got a full day for testing the HMS Hindenburg 2: Electric Boogaloo's capabilities."

"Can you at least call it something more respectable, like the Barque of Isis or something?" Yuko asked.

"Well that's boring so it won't be that, but fine," Rose muttered.

"Boring?! Isis was the goddess of like seven huge realms, including magic itself! She technically owns Ra! How is that boring, she's like Wonder Woman on steroids!" Yuko argued.

"Exactly, boring," Rose said. "Oh wow she was famous and power, BORING! Everyone names ships like that," She said rolling her eyes. "I name my ships so they stand out from all the ones named after the most generic of people, oh you named your ship after a god of power, woobedoo," Rose muttered spinning her finger through the air lazily.

"Yuko, it's very evident that you're not appreciated here." Abidos said, and took her hands in his. "Why don't you come back to my kingdom? You'd have everything and anything that you could ever want."

Yuko flushed. "Ok, so there are several ways I could interpret that."

"Well you could stay here," Rose shrugged. "We're already housing 2 of your former comrades, why not another, and hey you and Yuko can play tomb raider," She said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Yuko took a deep breath. "As flattered as I am, I can't come back with you. I know too much of history, my way of living would get me in serious trouble, and if you meant that romantically, I'm sorry but I'm already spoken for." She explained, lying on that last one.

"Then again have him stay here, you two can stay up all night playing Donkey Kong," Rose said bobbing her head with a smirk.

"And it's best if you don't stay either, she'll drive you up the wall." Yuko said.

Abidos frowned. "That's unfortunate, but I understand."

"I'll have you know I am the best person to hang out with!" Rose accused. "Ask anyone!"

"Rose, you almost lost five Spirit Keys over an airship." Yuko argued.

Rose crossed her arms and pouted. "You are now banned from the V.H.S. Betamax."

"What does that even mean?!" Yuko asked.

"If you cannot come back and it's best that I don't stay, then at least have this." Abidos said, and took a circlet off of his head and gave it to Yuko.

"I'm truly honored. Feel free to drop by anytime." Yuko said.

"Same with you. That is, if you ever find a time vortex...you know what, I'll just come to you." Abidos laughed.

…

"...Rose what is that?" Alexis asked as she watched Rose polish her new airship.

"Oh this is the V.H.S. Betamax," Rose sad as she meticulously cleaned the bottom of the hovering ship.

"..." Alexis had nothing to say.

"Can we go for a ride?" Syrus asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Rose said smiling. "I finally got the seat belts installed!"

"And you're just not gonna mention you won this in a bet with a Shadow Rider, where your part of the bet was five Spirit Keys?" Yuko said all too casually.

"No I wasn't because it doesn't matter anymore," Rose shrugged trying to stay calm despite everyone's glares. "You won, I got this sweet airship and you got a shadow charm that lets you come back to life, simple as that."

"Rose!" Alexis yelled hands on her hips. "Seriously? We just got those back!"

"Rose, how could you?!" Syrus whined.

"Syrus, Alexis," Rose said patting their shoulders. "You have to understand, it's in my nature, now rather than dwelling on the past, how about we all go for a flight and visit Prince Edward Island in Canada for a day?"

"You're gonna get shot down over America." Yuko said.

"Nope this thing has a warp drive!" Rose said excitedly.

"Because of course it does." Yuko sighed.

"I could also take us to Bondi Beach in Sydney," Rose suggested. "Syrus, Alexis and me would love it at least."

"Is it a nude beach?" Yuko asked.

"It is a topless beach yes," Rose said smirking. "So everyone get your swimwear, go get the others, and let's go to Sydney then Florida, Disney World awaits!" She ordered running up the ship's gangplank so she could get to the captain's chair. "Come on slowpokes!"

"Aw come on, you knew I wanted to go to Disney!" Yuko said.

"Yes that's why I'm using it as a bribe," Rose smirked as she took the throne. "Tally ho!"

Yuko reluctantly yet excitedly got packed for the day trip. She passed on Bondi Beach, and soaked up the sun from the barque (V.H.S. BETAMAX!) instead. Needless to say she got sunburnt before the group got to Disney.


	26. Duel 26: Breaking Point

**Sekhmet: This chapter is the first of a few known in production as "cursed chapters". For spoiler reasons I'm not allowed to tell you why. **

**Susano-o: It was bad, it wasn't fun to write, and it's the biggest example of us doing a massive tonal flip compared to the original episodes plot.**

**Sekhmet: This was originally a filler chapter too, so we didn't even need to include it but we did anyway cause it was supposed to be fun. **

**Susano-o: How did it go so far off the rails? **

**Sekhmet: I know why, but spoilers dictate that I can't tell. **

**Susano-o: Anyway awkward sexual situations up ahead, be warned, and on with the duel. **

Duel 26: Breaking Point

Yuko was tired. She'd worked late into the night several nights in a row, making sure that this costume was perfect. And at last, she'd done it.

"Finally, it is done." Yuko said shakily, and almost immediately fell asleep at her desk.

"Great now do you wanna tell us what you've been working on so hard?" Rose asked.

Yuko jolted back awake. "It's finally done. The costume for School Spirit Day!" Yuko held up a one piece, low cut tiger print leotard edged with fluffy white faux fur. Next to her desk was a large loop with three drums and a pair of cymbals on the back. It attached to the body via supports and a belt. On the desk was a red wig with little horns on it.

"Ok, why though?" Midori asked. "You didn't have to go so far for this?"

"It's all a part of my master plan." Yuko said wearily.

"What even is your plan?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna wear this and flirt my fuckin ass off, basically." Yuko said.

Rose and Midori shared a glance before Rose slid Midori a 1000 yen bill. "Add that to the pool."

"Sure," Midori said reaching down and fiddling with a lockbox under her bed.

"What are you guys betting on anyway?" Yuko asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Rose said before jumping down to the ground. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have a costume to put on," She said walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I should do a final fitting too." Yuko said, gathering up the pieces of her costume.

"I've got mine on already," Midori said gesturing to her robe. "But I'm waiting on the big reveal."

"Oh intriguing." Yuko said.

"Yeah, but for now I have to go help set up, please don't pass out from lack of sleep," Midori pleaded before leaving the room. But it was too late, and as soon as Midori closed the door, Yuko fell asleep at her desk.

….

"Hey Syrus!" Rose yelled nearly making the poor boy fall off his ladder. "Where is your costume?"

"Oh hey Rose!" Syrus yelled back. "Nice 'Arcana Knight Joker' costume!"

Rose smiled as she hefted her sword onto her shoulder. "Thanks, now where is yours?"

"Oh I'm not wearing one, I'm doing commentary for the duels!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah and I'm helping promote it!" A voice called out from above. Rose backed up a bit to reveal Atticus helping set up a massive billboard of the 'Dark Magician Girl' in a suggestive pose.

"Atticus when did you wake up!" Rose yelled excitedly.

"He's not the only one," Zane said from his perch on a nearby balcony. "Everyone did."

"What the when did this happen?" Rose asked confused.

"Yesterday when you were in Scotland for the Highland Games," Zane answered. "Maybe next time keep your PDA on you and don't come home drunk and you'll know this stuff."

"Yer bum's oot the windae," Rose snapped back.

"You're not even Scottish," Zane responded. "But come on, I'll get you up to speed on what's been happening."

….

Yuko peeked out of the door and laid down a boom box. "Hey is Syrus out there?" Yuko asked.

"Nope sorry Yuko," Atticus said from the sound mixer. "He's gone to find someone to be the 'Dark Magician Girl' for the spirit day duel." He laughed. "He didn't realize he was false advertising that she would be the referee."

"Ok then I won't turn this on then." Yuko said, coming out of the room in full costume with her hoop behind her head. "He didn't get a ref?" She asked.

"No he didn't," Atticus laughed. "Hopefully he finds a girl willing to wear the costume."

"Well it can't be that hard right? I mean the biggest problem would be candidates already having costumes right?" Yuko said.

"Yeah but since 'Dark Magician Girl' was sold out months ago…" Atticus said letting the implication hang.

"Oh…" Yuko said.

"Yeah he's in trouble," Atticus finished. "So what's with the boombox?"

"HEY GUYS!" Syrus yelled running down the path.

(Poison Ivy- Remixed by Crew of 'Batman and Robin', originally performed by The Coasters)

Yuko started up her boombox and got her flirt on. In reality, she was very nervous, but she swallowed her nervousness. She put everything she had into her strut and planted her hoop in the dirt in front of Syrus when she got to him, and propped her boobs up on the hoop. "Hi there." She said, her voice oozing as much sexuality she could muster.

"Hey Yuko!" Syrus said happily bouncing up and down. "Guess what?"

"Yes, What is it?" Yuko asked, her eyelashes fluttering.

"I found someone to be the 'Dark Magician Girl'!" He yelled before gesturing wildly to the girl who had been following behind him, a girl who's costume looked remarkably like the 'Dark Magician Girl' herself.

"Hey everyone!" She said happily waving. "It's wonderful to meet you all!"

"Oh really?" Yuko said, slightly faltering but remaining composed. "Well I'm glad you've got your ref."

"Yeah!" He said excited. "Oh hey nice costume," He said offhandedly before running over to Atticus. Yuko's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Hi there," Dark Magician Girl said to Yuko. "So he's adorable isn't he?" She asked pointing to Syrus.

"Right…" Yuko replied, her voice edged with jealousy.

"I mean I was just walking around the stalls and suddenly he came running up to me begging me to be part of his event," She giggled. "And I couldn't say no to his adorable begging face, it would crush his poor little heart."

"Yeah. Listen I don't know what you're up to if anything, but stay away from Syrus. He's mine." Yuko growled.

"Huh?" Dark Magician Girl asked confused. "What are you talking about? I just want to help, he's so adorable I just want to squeeze him like a plushy!" She said excitedly hugging her rod into her boobs.

"And that's fine. But this is my last stand. I've worked far too hard just for someone else to steal his affection away at the last second." Yuko said.

"I don't know what you mean?" Dark Magician Girl asked a little hurt. "I only want to help…"

Before Yuko could respond Syrus came running back over. "Hey guys Atticus had a great idea!" Syrus yelled happily. "He suggested instead of being the referee you should be the main attraction!"

"What does that mean?" Dark Magician Girl asked.

"Someone gets to duel you!" Syrus said excitedly. "And if they win they get to give you a kiss!"

"Oh that sounds fun!" Dark Magician Girl yelled clapping her hands together. "I'd love too!"

"Great!" Syrus said grabbing her hand and pulling her away towards the arena. "Let's get you mic'd up!"

Yuko looked on in internal fury as to get the microphone hooked up, Syrus had to get really close to this new girl's cleavage.

"Hey nice costume," Rose said walking up behind Yuko.

Yuko jumped. "You're a sight for sore eyes. You were right, I need to get this love thing out of my system."

Rose smirked. "Told you," She said crossing her arms. "And now it seems Syrus has a new girl," She said nodding towards the pair, who apparently where going over some dance moves for her introduction, a few which seemed slightly suggestive.

Yuko sighed, and it was clear she was fuming. "Man, I wish I had more guts."

"Well you'd better get some," Rose said firmly. "I told you if you don't sack up, I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

Yuko turned pale at that. "You'd better not. I've worked too hard for this to go wrong by you playing Liberace."

"Yeah I can see how that's working," Rose deadpanned as she walked towards Syrus. "I mean it though, I will take the reigns."

"Don't you dare!" Yuko yelled, walking after her.

"Then make a move," Rose countered. "Or again, I will."

….

"Welcome to the annual Costume Contest! Hosting today's events-" Syrus started, now sporting a giant pink bow tie.

"It's one of two events." Chazz interrupted, dressed up in a clunky "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" costume.

"Oh, that's way better! Introducing today's first of two events, the Costume Contest!" Syrus corrected himself.

The contestants lined up in anticipation.

"First up we have Alexis as 'Harpie Lady 1'!" Syrus announced.

The crowd roared in appreciation as the blue girl made her way on stage, bowing twirling to show off her costume.

"Yeah I'm tapping that," Rose said proudly as she watched Alexis play up the crowd.

'Next up, we have Midori as 'Cyber Harpie Lady'!" He continued.

Midori walked out as well, with a costume exactly like Alexis's except with a dull silver chest piece and a fake electric whip. The two looked each other up and down. "Well this is awkward." Midori said.

"And it's gonna get worse," Alexis added.

"Now we have Mindy and Jasmine as 'Harpie Lady 2 and 3'!" Syrus said.

The four girls stood there for a minute in complete confusion before eventually deciding to all pose together instead. Unfortunately, every girl besides Yuko, the Dark Magician Girl, And Rose was ALSO a variant 'Harpie Lady'.

"Now we have Yuko as 'Thunder Nyan Nyan!" Syrus said. Yuko walked up on stage, pulled a pair of drumsticks out of her cleavage and played the 'Hawaii Five-O' drum fill. Before taking her spot next to the other contestants however, she bent over to do a cute pose, showing off a lot of cleavage to her favorite judge and pretending to be innocent about it.

People applauded, but most looked more confused about her drumming than her costume. Yuko sneered internally at the lack of response and took her place among the contestants.

"Now we have Zane as 'Perfect Machine King'!" Syrus said.

A massive 12 foot tall robot slowly rolled its way to the edge of the stage, before stopping at the stairs. "Syrus I can't get up there," Zane's muffled voice came from inside the suit.

"Wait really?" Syrus asked.

"Syrus this suit weighs 200 pounds and runs off a motor," Zane responded. "I can't lift the legs to get up the stage."

"Could we get some help for Zane please?" Syrus asked.

"I can't help here," Rose said from the line. "I'm on stilts, too much weight and I'm going down."

"I can try." Yuko said, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Just get in front of the stage!" Chazz yelled and Zane complied.

"Next we have Rose as 'Arcana Knight Joker!" Syrus said.

Rose walked on stage and quickly did a few practice swings with her sword, making everyone ooh and ahh at the realism.

"Rose is that a real sword?" Syrus asked nervously as the sword tip got close to his face.

"Yep!" Rose replied happily.

"I'm suddenly very concerned." Yuko said.

"Oh it's fine," Rose said laughing.

"Just don't kill anyone with it." Yuko said.

"Nah," Rose said slamming her sword tip into the stage, where it embedded itself inside it. "Oops," She said sheepishly.

"Maybe just sheathe it." Yuko suggested.

"It doesn't have one," Rose said pulling it out of the stage.

"That seems kinda dangerous." Yuko said.

"Well tell Pegasus that," Rose said setting it on her shoulder, and nearly taking out one of the Harpy girl's eyes in the process. "He designed it."

"Dude be careful with that, that's sharp." Yuko said, holding her hands up in defense.

"I'm trying," Rose said spinning around to get in line on stage and nearly giving Syrus a haircut.

"What costume includes a real sword anyway? By all accounts you'd think it would be plastic." Yuko said.

"Huh what do you mean?" Rose asked. "I made this costume."

"Wait what? Then why were you nagging me about me making my costume?" Yuko asked.

"I nagged you because you were overdoing it," Rose clarified.

"You're on stilts right now and have an actual sword. A floating drum kit is nothing." Yuko countered.

"You nearly passed out this morning," Rose countered. "I think you took it too far."

"Where did you even find a blacksmith to make that?" Yuko countered.

"Internet," Rose laughed.

"Because of course." Yuko said.

"And finally we have Camula and Tania as 'Vampire Lady' and 'Amazoness Queen'!" Syrus said. Camula emerged under a heavy and large umbrella to protect her from the sun, and Tania proudly displayed her costume.

"Oh sugar bear!" Tania said waving to Bastion in the line. "Come here!"

Bastion smiled proudly as he walked onstage wearing a 'Amazoness Tiger' costume. "Meow," He growled sensually at Tania.

"Oh I like that," Tania said back trailing her fingers up his chest.

"Bastion you just got out of the hospital form your fluid loss, do you really want to go back again?" Zane asked.

"Suey," Bastion responded as he humped the air, Yuko facepalmed from embarrassment.

"Ah I taught him well," Rose said proudly. Despite her facepalm, Yuko was oddly nonplussed with the display. Either she had gotten desensitized or she was so tired she had come full circle.

"And now, last but not least, everyone's favorite, the Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus announces with more flare than the others. The mysterious cosplayer practically danced on stage, milking the crowd for all the attention she could.

"Hmm, I wonder who's gonna win." Yuko muttered sarcastically. Rose shrugged as she grabbed a martini glass and started rubbing the rim against Yuko's exposed back.

"Is it cause I'm salty?" Yuko stretched for a meaning.

"It's cause you're salty yes," Rose confirmed pulling the glass away and pouring in some cheap martini mix from a gallon jug she pulled out from...somewhere.

"Yeah I might have overreacted. I gotta apologize to her." Yuko admitted.

"Yeah sure, that's what the third time you've said that?" Rose asked adding an olive on a stick to her drink.

"Look, if you wanted me to admit that I'm a jealous bitch, you just got it. Now I gotta fix it and I acknowledge that." Yuko said.

"You need to make your intentions perfectly clear," Rose said sipping her martini. "I mean as blunt as an atom bomb, no offense, clear; take that boy to the ground and do things to him that would make him unsuitable for marriage."

"Well I'm not gonna fuck him behind the dorms if that's what you mean. But yeah, the only other place to make my big confession would be Karaoke later tonight." Yuko admitted.

"Honey he won't get that," Rose said exasperatedly. "You were practically undressing him with your eyes in that little display and he didn't even bat an eye," She said rubbing her face. "He either sees you as a friend or is too ignorant of sex to know what you're trying to do, you need to be direct and blunt, so start pressure-washing the quiver bone in the bitch wrinkle!"

"You're starting to sound like Dreadroot and Eraser." Yuko said.

"Heyo!" Eraser said happily. "I agree! It's time to put the ranch dressing in Hidden Valley!"

"**Using a telescope to explore the black hole."**

"Start knowing him in the biblical sense."

"Doing the pants-off dance-off!"

" **Harpooning the salty longshoreman." **

"Doing the horizontal greased-weasel tango."

"Cattle-prodding the oyster ditch with the lap rocket!"

"**Bending her over a barrel and showing her the fifty states." **

"Parking the beef bus in Tuna Town!"

"Stop stop stop!" Yuko all but screamed, and covered her ears. "You're not even making sense anymore!"

"Yuko we're trying to say you need to tell him directly or show him in a way he couldn't possibly misinterpret," Rose said bluntly. "You're being coy isn't working."

"What do you just want me to haul him behind the dorms and cry into his mouth? That's not sexy!" Yuko said.

"You can't be this repressed," Rose sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I just told you what you need to do!"

"I live in Japan! We're the most repressed people on Earth! Why do you think we make so much weird porn?!" Yuko said.

"And the votes have been tallied! The winner is the Dark Magician Girl!" Syrus announcer. The crowd let out a roar of approval.

"Aww thanks everyone!" 'Dark Magician Girl' said with a wave and a kiss as she went over to receive her medal from Syrus, and making sure to give the boy a hug as well. Inadvertently shoving his head into her boobs. Yuko fumed, but controlled herself. Barely.

"That's it, I'm dueling her in this costume duel." Yuko decided.

"Sure fine protect the territory that you refuse to claim," Rose said sarcastically. "Yandere," she muttered under her breath.

"It's more Tsundere." Yuko said.

"It's Yandere, you aren't trying to hide your feelings for him behind hating him, you're preventing other girls from being with him through implied threats," Rose countered.

"Can't hear you, volunteering for a duel." Yuko said dismissively. Rose glared at her before letting out a sigh and shaking her head.

"Now for our next event, the Costumed Duel! For this event, we'd like to have a volunteer from the audience to duel our special guest!"

'Dark Magician Girl' smiled as she started doing a few poses to entice the crowd, at one point even leaning over far enough while looking over her shoulder to flash the audience just the barest hint of her pink panties.

"I'll duel her." Yuko said, somehow yelling over the entire crowd of volunteers.

"Get out of the way nerd if anyone's gonna duel her it's gonna be me!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"Ouch, oooh, such an insult." Yuko mocked, laying on the mockery and a little fear aura for good measure. "Lemme know when you come up with something creative to call me, you sack of pearly packaged horse shit."

The crowd backed away from Yuko's aura terrified at the prospect of seeing 'Dreadroot' again, Rose just sighed louder as Midori slipped her a roll of Yen bills with a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"-Because she's been devolving into a Yandere for like the past month," Rose deadpanned, walking away from Midori. "It's as predictable as Kaiba's next theme for anything, now if you'll excuse me, I have a karaoke system to set up."

As soon as that one guy backed off though, the fear aura was gone. "As I was saying, I'll duel her. But before that, I'd like to apologize. I've been cruel, paranoid, and unfair to you. I'm deeply ashamed and sorry for what I've said to you." Yuko said, and bowed deeply to the Dark Magician Girl.

"Huh?" DMG asked confused.

"Come on lets duel already!" Chazz yelled.

"Alright, alright." Yuko said in a counter-nagging tone.

….

Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Yuko said, drawing. "I'll set a monster, then two facedown cards and end my turn."

"Alright, here I come!" DMG sang, drawing. "I'll summon "Magician's Valkyria' in attack mode!" A brown haired magician took the field. (1600/1800) The crowd cheered for her, and she lapped up the praise and attention. "Now Valkyria, Attack her facedown monster!" Valkyria shot off a green ball of light, shattering the card.

"When 'Nimble Momonga' is destroyed by battle, not only do I gain 1000 Life Points, but I get to summon two more." Yuko said, placing them on the board. (Yuko's LP: 8000-9000)

"Oh no, I played right into your plan, didn't I?" DMG cooed, playing up the crowd. "That's alright, accidents happen. I'll play one card face down and end my turn." She said.

"It's ok you'll win anyway!" Someone from the crowd yelled and the rest cheered in agreement.

"And Yuko takes the lead!" Syrus announced. "Can she hold it though?"

"If she plays like she normally does this is gonna be a long duel," Chazz snarked.

"Oh believe me, nothing's changed." Yuko said, drawing her card. "I Special Summon 'Gillasaurus' using its special ability!" (1400/400) "And according to its effect, you can summon a monster from your Graveyard if you wish."

"I'm afraid I don't have any." DMG replied.

"And that's just as well, because now I'm activating 'Swords of Revealing Light'! This card will stop your attacks for three of your turns." Yuko said, playing the card. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, then it's my turn!" DMG said. "Since I can't attack your monsters due to Swords, I'll set a monster and one face down card and end my turn." She said happily. (Swords Counter: 1)

"Alright, then it's my turn." Yuko said, drawing. "I activate the spell 'Wave-Motion Cannon'!" A large green cannon appeared on the field. "This card will deal 1000 damage for every turn it was on the field. For now, you're safe. I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"You can do this!" The crowd yelled. "You can win, you can win!"

"Show us the goods!" Someone else yelled.

"Well we can definitely see who's the crowd favorite," Syrus said awkwardly pulling on his collar, and blushing up a storm.

"Yeah," Chazz said turning beet red as DMG scratched her head in confusion.

"Huh you mean these?" She asked squeezing her boobs through her costume. The crowd roared in approval. "Well ok!"

"Oi, keep it in your pants! Harassment, you dicks!" Yuko interrupted. Someone booed. "Oh what is this, a strip club?"

"What is a strip club?" DMG asked. "It sounds like a fun place!" She said clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Believe me, it's not, now please, take your turn." Yuko said. "_I hope none of them are brave enough to fuck her and encounter vaginal teeth."_

"**You know she does not have those," **Dreadroot said laughing at his host misfortune.

"And if she does the teeth make it exciting!" Eraser added laughing madly.

"_Yeah well I can hope for a similar misfortune, can't I?" _Yuko thought.

"You're right though, we should get back to the duel." DMG said, drawing. (Cannon Counter: 1) "And I'll sacrifice my Valkyria and my set monster to bring out myself!" She said, making the play. A copy of herself appeared on the field. (2000/1700) "Next, I'll equip her with the card 'Magic Formula', raising her attack by 700 points!" (2000-2700/1700).

"I'll give her my formula!" Someone in the crowd yelled.

"Grow up, Ted!" Yuko shouted into the crowd.

"I'll grow up when you grow up tiny tits! Are you still in middle school?" Ted yelled back, everyone started backing away from him, he was seriously drunk right now.

"Still haven't found that creative insult I see, you sweat of a lizard's ass." Yuko fired back.

"Yeah that's not nice," DMG said pouting at Ted. "Don't insult a girl on her looks you meanie!"

"Yeah, what the hell Ted?" Yuko said mockingly.

"Can we get back to the duel already!" Chazz yelled.

"I've been trying for five minutes!" Yuko said, drawing. (Cannon Counter: 2) Maybe it was because she was tired, but the electric shock that went up her arm was more painful than usual. "I tribute all three monsters to summon "The Wicked Dreadroot'!"

"**I live again!" **Dreadroot roared as he appeared on the field. (4000/4000)

"Run away!" Someone yelled in the crowd.

"-But then we have to leave Dark Magician Girl alone!" Some else yelled.

"...Ok stay but be very cautious!" The first person yelled.

"Hell Yeah you should be afraid! When Dreadroot is on the field, the attack and defense of all other monsters on the field are halved!" Yuko shouted. (2700-1350/1700-850)

"Oh dear! What a strong monster!" DMG said, taken aback by Dreadroot.

"Now Attack with Fears Knockdown!" Yuko said. Dreadroot punched 'Dark Magician Girl' into a prismatic mess. (DMG LP: 8000-5350)

"When 'Magic Formula' is sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1000 Life Points!" DMG declared. (DMG LP: 5353-6353)

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Yuko said.

"Can we end this duel already?" Ted yelled. "I got a stack of singles for the Dark Magician Girl."

"Ooh what are those for?" DMG asked.

"As soon as we find a pole I'll show you!" Ted yelled laughing, others again moved away for the inevitable ass kicking.

"Syrus I thought this was our show?" Chazz asked.

"Umm yeah it was….I think," Syrus responded.

"Syrus you two have lost the plot off this thing since the first turn," Rose commented only half paying attention to the duel as she was buried up to her waist inside a box full of audio wires.

"Can you fuck off the harassment? You're thinking with the wrong heads." Yuko yelled into the crowd.

"I'll give you the other head!" Ted responded.

"But I'm allergic to shrimp." Yuko countered with a malicious grin, everyone laughed as Ted turned red.

"Oh I like shrimp!" DMG said happily, clearly showing again that she was raised very sheltered. "Can I get some?"

"Maybe we can visit some of the other dorms later. But you don't want that shrimp. It's rancid." Yuko said, gesturing wildly to Ted.

"Sweet burn," Rose said chuckling. "Ok you two can we finish this up, I've almost got Karaoke finished!"

"Yeah I agree," Syrus said. "We need to get on with this before we run over time!"

"I'm trying!" Yuko said.

"Well try harder!" Chazz yelled.

"Don't you fucking start with me Chazz! You've seen what I've had to deal with in the last half hour!" Yuko said, gesturing to the crowd more.

"Well we've had to deal with looking at you when we could have been looking at her!" Ted yelled back, the crowd was now seriously considering running away, Ted was a doomed man but leaving or interfering would possibly draw attention to them as well.

"Don't make me smack the extra chromosome outta you!" Yuko countered.

"Let's just continue. I set a monster and one face down and end my turn." DMG said.

"My turn then." Yuko said, drawing. (Cannon Counter: 3) "I've got an equip the spell card "Fairy Meteor Crush" to Dreadroot! This lets him do Piercing damage! Now go Dreadroot! Attack her face down card!" The card flipped up to reveal 'Fire Sorcerer'.

"Flip effect activate! I banish two random cards from my hand and deal 800 points of damage to you directly!" DMG said. Yuko didn't even blink as she took the damage. (Yuko's LP: 9000-8200)

"You still take the damage." Yuko said as Dreadroot destroyed her monster. (DMG's LP: 6350-3850) "I place one card face down and end my turn.

"You can do it!" The crowd roared. "You can win! You can win!"

"Can we just finish?" Dark Magician Girl said sadly. "This isn't fun anymore, everyone's just getting angry at each other."

"Working on it." Yuko said, drawing her card. (Cannon Counter: 4) "And other than the peanut gallery, it's been fun. Really, it has."

"I'm not sure anymore," DMG said sadly. 'This is becoming one of the worst festivals I've been to in a while."

"I'm sorry it's been a horrible experience. No duel should have had to be this hostile. And admittedly, it's been as much my fault as all these." She said, thumbing behind her.

DMG sighed as she put her hand on her deck. "I surrender," She said sadly.

"Umm, did we have a plan for this?" Syrus asked.

"No we didn't," Chazz snapped.

Yuko just stood there in silence, nothing to say. In the back of the crowd, you could hear Ted finally getting beat up for his transgressions against DMG seeing as Yuko wasn't gonna do it.

"Well this was fun!" Rose said slapping her hands together as she finally untangled herself from the audio equipment, oblivious to the sad mood around her. "No let's go! We got karaoke set up!" She said walking away, shedding her costume as she walked over to a nearby stage and clicked on a small box, connected to a massive speaker and audio set up. "Testing, testing one two three," She said into the mic. "Ok we're good!" She said happily turning on a song. "Now this is a song from back in the states, feel free to sing along."

(Take Me Home, Country Roads-John Denver)

"Almost heaven, West Virginia," Rose sang softly and DMG quickly recovered from her bout of sadness and ran over to join her. "Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River, Life is old there, older than the trees, Younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze!" The two sang together. "Country roads, take me home! To the place I belong! West Virginia, mountain mama! Take me home, country roads!"

Yuko seemed to not be affected by the song, however. She discarded her drumsticks into the sand and climbed onto the roof of the dorm.

"All my memories gather round her, Miner's lady, stranger to blue water, Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye," Rose sang softly as the crowd started coming closer together, Bastion and Tania quickly joined Rose on stage. "Country roads, take me home! To the place I belong! West Virginia, mountain mama! Take me home, country roads!" Bastion sang at the top of his lungs as the four swayed together.

"I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me! The radio reminds me of my home far away! And driving down the road I get a feeling! That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday!" Rose sang loudly over the crowd.

"Country roads, take me home! To the place I belong! West Virginia, mountain mama! Take me home, country roads!" The crowd sang together. "Country roads, take me home! To the place I belong! West Virginia, mountain mama! Take me home, country roads! Take me home, down country roads! Take me home, down country roads!" They finished with a loud cheer.

"And with that I announce that karaoke is open!" Rose yelled with a cheer.

….

Yuko continued to sulk, watching the students sing karaoke through lazy eyes.

"Oh hey Yuko," Syrus said from the ladder. "What are you doing up here, everyone's down there?"

Yuko side eyed him. "Oh. Hey Syrus." She said simply.

"Umm hey, that doesn't answer my question though," Syrus said.

She sighed. "I wish she hadn't seen that. That duel was some of the worst that humanity had to offer out there. And I was part of it."

"Oh don't feel bad about that, no was was thinking straight," Syrus said nervously. "I heard someone spiked all the drinks at the stalls, so basically everyone's been drunk since noon, Ted was just the worst."

"Dammit Rose." Yuko said.

"How do you know it was...yeah it probably was," Syrus sighed. "So yeah, don't worry about it, everyone has basically turned into a happy drunk now so it's all good!"

"Hmm. Maybe everyone else will forget, but I won't." Yuko said.

"Well don't worry about it," Syrus said patting her back with a smile. "No matter what you will always be my friend!"

Yuko looked at him, but resigned herself. "Yeah, for now." She said, happiness edging her voice.

"Yeah we can become best friends!" He said happily. "Oh by the way have you seen that 'Dark Magician Girl'?" He asked. "I wanted to get her real name and number, I'm gonna ask her out!"

Yuko clutched her fist. "I'll go look for her." She said, and slid down the ladder, her hoop clunking down the rungs.

"Hey is Syrus up there?" Rose asked from the bottom of the ladder.

"Yeah, I just narrowly escaped cutting myself." Yuko said, rubbing the indents on her palm.

"Well you probably want to get some gloves then," Rose said calmly. "Because I'm about to make you blow a gasket," She said standing back a bit. "Hey Syrus we need you down front at the Karaoke stage!" She yelled up at the roof. "Magician girl has something planned."

"Ok!" He said scrabbling down and running over to the stage.

"What did you do?" Yuko asked accusingly.

"Not what did I do, what I am going to to," Rose corrected. "And what I'm doing is making good on my promise, you won't make a move so I'm gonna, and before you even ask, Alexis gave me the green light to do this," She said walking away.

"Rose what the FUCK does that mean?!" Yuko yelled after her.

"Let's just say, I'm willing to go bisexual if I need too," She said cryptically as she quickly cut the line to get onstage. Yuko bolted to get in line behind her.

Rose tapped the mic. "Syrus, this one's for you," She said sensually as the music started playing.

(Jodeci - Freek 'N You)

"I wanna freak you," Rose repeated beathily as she started dancing sexually, her eyes never leaving Syrus's as she stared at him, a small smirk on her face.

"Everytime I close my eyes I wake up feeling so horny," She sang as she started taking off her shirt. I can't get you outta my mind Sexin' you be all I see," She sang taking it off and throwing it aside. "I would give anything, just to make you understand me," She said grabbing her boobs and squeezing them. "I don't give a damn about nothing else, Freek'n you is all I need," She finished climbing off the stage and walking over to a stunned Syrus. "Tonight, I need your body (I need your body)," She sang dancing in front of him. "Tonight, you got my time (oh get it baby), Tonight you won't be sorry (yeah),Tonight, you got my mind," She said suddenly dropping onto Syrus's lap and grinding her crotch into his while she looped her arms around his neck. "You got my mind, all I wanna do is freak you," She sang softly as she gave him a hungry look.

Yuko got so angry she blacked out, and when she regained consciousness, Rose was on the ground with a bloody nose and a whole crowd staring at her.

"Yandere," Rose chuckled. Yuko wrenched the microphone out of her hand, and went up on stage.

"Syrus, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." She said, and kicked the karaoke machine.

(Toxic - Britney Spears)

Baby, can't you see, I'm calling  
A guy like you should wear a warning,

It's dangerous, I'm falling

There was a complete change in the air. It was like Yuko had torn the spirit of Britney Spears herself to perform the song.

There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit, Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm loving it

With this newfound lack of self restraint, Yuko pulled off some sexy moves.

Too high, Can't come down  
Losin' my head, Spinnin' 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

She unlatched her hoop, letting it clatter to the floor and kicked it out of the way.

Oh,  
The taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Yuko seemed to be asking Syrus that, much to his confusion. All he knew was that he was getting very hot under his collar.

"It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air and it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

Yuko started to get off the stage in the most flashy way possible.

Oh,  
Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

Yuko seemed to be getting drunker and drunker as her performance went on, though she hadn't drank anything and there was no aura influencing her.

Taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With the taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

With her number almost up, she walked over to Syrus, picked him up and hoisted him over her shoulder, despite his protests.

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

With that, she tossed the mic over her head and walked off with Syrus in tow.

"Well that worked," Rose chuckled pinching her bleeding nose. "A bit better than I expected, but it worked."

"I can't believe I let you do that," Alexis said sighing as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure if you went too far or...I don't even know," She muttered.

"We'll let's go get my nose fixed up, can't mug for the camera's if my nose is messed up," She laughed as Alexis helped her to her feet.

…

"Yuko, what in the world was that?!" Syrus said incredulously. She had dragged him behind the dorms.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said, and before he could respond, she planted a huge kiss on him.

All at once, the pieces fell into place. Yuko had liked him from the start. He leaned into her kiss, and soon it was a proper make out session.

"Heyo," Rose said poking her head out from around the corner. "You two need anything, drinks, snacks, a condom, lube?"

Yuko side eyed her and flipped her off, all without breaking the kiss.

"Well that's just rude," Rose said smirking. "You flipped me off and you interrupted my karaoke, you seem to be terrible at these japanese customs when they suit you," She said in a slightly acidic tone. "Next time break these customs earlier and we wouldn't be in this scenario."

"You said my aura was gonna slip one day, and it was you that caused it!" Yuko said, finally breaking her kiss.

"If you had just dropped the stupid Yamato Nadeshiko act two months ago like you've show you can do, then it wouldn't have been a problem at all," Rose said annoyed at Yuko's tone.

"And if you hadn't pulled that stunt I wouldn't have done what I did." Yuko said.

"I did what I said I would do," Rose said crossing her arms. "You wouldn't make a move so I flipped over the board and made you make one."

"You just live in your own little world. No one else seems to matter to you, and you don't seem to understand that your actions have consequences outside of your personal interests." Yuko growled.

"I at least understand you have to make an action first!" Rose countered. "I do stupid stunts yes, but I at least understand the consequences of my actions and weigh the odds first, when I make a move I know what's gonna happen in the end!" She yelled getting in Yuko's face.

"And look where it got you! A fist to the face and one less friend!" Yuko screamed.

Rose snapped, then her first meet Yuko's nose with a sickening crunch. "Fuck you!" She yelled as Yuko tumbled back into the dirt. "And fuck off! I'll be at the Blue Dorm's tonight!" She yelled. "You want to be alone then fine! Don't count on me to bail your ass out of trouble next time shit hits the fan!" She finished spinning on her heel and walking away.

Yuko just sat in the dirt, completely emotionless and uncaring. Syrus hadn't been listening at all, his head was like static.

After a while, Yuko came to her senses. "Oh you might as well fuck me!" She yelled.

From the edge of her vision, a cloaked figure with an ominous book appeared. "Hello," He said chuckling darkly.


	27. Duel 26: The Final Destination

**Sekhmet: So. Last chapter happened and now we have this. Despite the ongoing...things happening, it was actually kind of fun to write some of this dialogue. **

**Susano-o: King of the Hill is best anime ever don't me. **

**Sekhmet: It's not an anime, it has its origins in America, therefore it's a cartoon. Don't ME. That being said, I'll admit it is a pretty funny cartoon. **

**Susano-o: Black Lagoon is also awesome. **

**Sekhmet: Yes, I like that exchange. Sorry this week's chapters are late, I was in the city for a baseball game and was absolutely pooped when I got to the hotel. On with the show!**

Duel 27: The Final Destination

"That fucking bitch!" Rose ranted as she paced at runt in Alexis's rug. "Her fucking demure japanese princess act caused all this shit and she has the Obelisk damned nerve to blame me when I take the fucking initiative to fix the fucking problem!" She yelled grabbing a pillow off Alexis's couch and screaming into it.

"Rose you did give her crush a lapdance in front of everyone," Alexis rationalized. "And spiked the drinks."

"I thought I used enough to make everyone calm, not turn them into douchebags!" Rose yelled. "I was barely paying attention to that duel because Atticus can't mix a damn karaoke machine to save his life!"

"Rose you need to calm down before you have an aneurysm," Alexis said sighing. "Look I'm gonna go get us some ice cream," She said standing up. "You take some time to calm down," She ordered.

"Fuck that!" Rose yelled. "I am an eternal flame of rage! I am a death machine made of hate and fuck! I PISS FIRE AND I SHIT THUNDER!"

Alexis sighed as she walked out of the room, ignoring the rest of Rose's rant which was slowly devolving into a rant about anything and everything she could think of.

…

Yuko screamed into her pillow. She felt nothing but embarrassment and anguish. "How could she? She made a fool out of me! I have no chance anymore! None!"

"Yuko, that's far from the truth. Rose was trying to help you...In her own strange way" Syrus said, still blushing a bit.

"Well she shouldn't have! I was doing fine without her! She doesn't care about anything but her own entertainment!" Yuko said.

"You know that's not true." Syrus said.

"She's gone too far this time. This isn't a fucking joke!" Yuko said.

"Please calm down, Yuko." Syrus said. Yuko just started crying again. He sighed.

...

"This is a nightmare," Alexis said sighing as she walked towards the cafeteria. "There's one Shadow Rider left and those two can't get over themselves long enough to finish this damn fight out first."

"Oh don't worry," A voice growled out from the shadows. "You won't have to worry about finishing this fight after I'm through with you."

Alexis gasped as a cloaked figure walked out of the shadow and in front of her. "Oh great," She said pulling out her duel disk. "Can this get any worse?"

"Oh it will," He laughed as he activated his duel disk.

…

"With a bucket of fish heads!" Rose finished with a deep breath as she looked around. "Alexis? Where did you go?" She asked looking around. "Oh shit did I go off again?" She muttered walking over to the door and walking out of the room. "Alexis? Where are you?" She asked walking down the hall and into the cafeteria, where she saw Alexis's cards laying on the floor. "Oh shit!" She yelled running towards the red dorms. "Gotta warn the others."

…

"Come on, let's go for a walk. It'll help you clear your head." Syrus said, holding Yuko's hand.

Yuko's face was angry red, but it conveyed only sadness. "Ok…"

The two walked out of her room to the sight of Midori's cards scattered around the main grounds of the red campus.

"_Those are Midori's cards…" _Yuko thought. She quickly turned around and practically threw Syrus back into the room. "Stay here. Hide in the closet, lock the door and don't open it for anyone." Yuko said.

"What? Yuko, aren't you overreacting?" Syrus asked.

"No, I'm keeping you safe." She said, and closed the door. "_Now where the hell is this fuck?"_

…

"Guys he's here!" Rose yelled running into the dorms. "The final Shadow Rider is here!"

"We know," Syrus said from the window. "They got Midori!"

"Fuck and Alexis," Rose hissed. "That leaves Bitch, Chazz, and me with keys, and the ones on the USS M'DICK….oh shit!" She yelled running towards the docks.

…

Yuko ran through the forest. "If I was a Shadow Rider, spooky forests are where I'd hide, right?" Yuko asked herself as she ran through the underbrush.

….

"Shit shit shit shit!" Rose yelled as she scrambled into her submarine, where she found the safe torn open. "Oh son of a bitch!" She yelled running over to the V.H.S. Betamax and taking off into the sky. "You ain't getting away with this one!" She yelled flicking the spotlight on.

….

"Where are you, asshole!" Yuko yelled. "I'm ready to fucking kill myself!"

Suddenly a bright spotlight covered forest. "Come out come out wherever you are!" Rose yelled from her airship.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to kill myself here!" Yuko said.

"You can kill yourself after I beat this asshole!" Rose yelled back. "He's got our friends, Chazz is still AWOL, and I want to end this fucking nightmare already!"

A sudden bright light erupted from across the forest. "That's the abandoned dorms!" Rose yelled flying forward. "You can go back to the dorms now, I don't need your suicidal ass slowing me down!" She ordered.

"Well too bad, you're getting it anyway!" Yuko said.

"No you can fuck off back to the dorms!" Rose ordered again. "If your plan is anything your others it's gonna fail anyway!"

Yuko said nothing but still ran towards the light.

…

"I told you to go away!" Rose yelled as she touched down outside the abandoned dorms.

"Don't feel like listening all of a sudden." Yuko said.

"All of a sudden? You act like that's not your modus operandi!" Rose snarked as she looked around the front yard for clues.

"You're the one who wanted me to stop being so demure." Yuko said.

"You should also know to respect when someone stronger than you gives you an order," Rose said getting right in Yuko's face. "You do it."

"You're not the boss of me. You're not my god, you're not my superior." Yuko replied. "My brother would be ashamed of you."

"Yeah well he's not here to save your ass!" Rose yelled. "I am! He's not gonna swoop in and deal with this threat this time! And between the two of us," She said grabbing Yuko by the front of her uniform. "I am your superior!"

"Then fucking act like it!" Yuko shouted. "You think you can intimidate and punch your way out of everything. There will come a time where that won't work, or worse, backfire! What happens then?"

Rose fumed as she dropped Yuko. "I don't have time to debate the philosophical merits of what type leadership works better than another!" She yelled walking towards the front door. "I may be a violent grudge holding cunt but at least I'm willing to take charge and take the lead!"

"Then we were both wrong!" Yuko said.

"You started this!" Rose yelled throwing the doors open and stamping through the entryway, taking note of Chazz's cards strewn about the hallway.

"By existing? Yeah, you would think that." Yuko muttered.

"No by acting all scared at something easy!" Rose yelled following the dusty footprints inside to the basement. "I had a bitch of a time asking Alexis out but that's because I am a literal useless lesbian, you're just wrapped up in your stupid notions about what a Japanese relationship should be like!"

"And you think I didn't have the same problem?!" Yuko said. "It just took me longer than you!"

"You kept fucking around and didn't seize the boy when you had the chance," Rose yelled. "I took my one chance when I had it, you didn't even need that since he's always been there! Also this is the worst time for you to have finally grown a backbone but I! Am! Proud! Of! You!" She yelled in Yuko's face.

Yuko was actually stunned by this. "What the hell do you mean proud of me? I thought you hated me!"

"I do but I can still be proud of you for growing a spine!" Rose yelled. "Now either sack up or fuck off!" She yelled kicking down the door to the basement. "We've got a Shadow Rider to beat!"

"Fine, but I reserve the right to still bitch about it." Yuko said, finally following Rose in.

Rose growled as she stamped down the stairs at into an odd laboratory that looked like a mixture of a modern science lab and a medieval alchemy laboratory.

"Where are you?" Rose sang looking around the room.

"Someone likes the old times." Yuko said, looking over some of the equipment.

"Look around," Rose ordered. Yuko grumbled internally but started looking around. She didn't find much other than beakers and test tubes. On the side, however, was a giant stone coffin. She opened it, and almost threw up.

"Rose, I think I found something…" Yuko said.

"What?" Rose asked looking away from the massive stone tablets of 3 monsters that looked like zombified or demonic versions of the Egyptian God cards. "What did you find?"

Yuko shined the flashlight in her PDA onto the body. "It's not a mummy, but it's familiar." She said.

"Oh shit," Rose said looking over the body. "Oh shit is that Banner?" Rose asked.

"I think so." Yuko said.

"Ah, and here they are," A voice said behind them. "The final two keys."

"The fuck did you do to our professor?" Yuko asked.

"What I did to him is irrelevant," He said activating his duel disk. "What's important is what I'm about to do to you."

"Alright my turn!" Rose said shoving Yuko away with all her might. "Ya'll been blue balling me since this adventure started! I've got balls like a mother fucking Smurf here, BALLS LIKE A SMURF!"

"Yeah I've got no objections to that." Yuko said.

"Very well," The Shadow Rider said throwing off his hood. "You will be next in line to feel the power of Amnael," He said holding up his Shadow Charm, a book. "Then I will trap your soul as well inside my Emerald Tablet."

"That's a book." Yuko said, raising her hand.

"It is a tablet," Amnael insisted.

"No, it's got pages, it's a book." Yuko said.

"It is called the Emerald Tablet," Amnael explained. "It is a translation of the original Emerald Tablet."

"Why does it have pages then?" Yuko asked.

"Because the original tablet is over twenty feet tall and had to be condensed into a smaller form," Amnael said. "It is a book, but it's called the Emerald Tablet."

"Ah, So it IS a book!" Yuko said, smirking and trying not to laugh.

"It is a tablet!" He yelled.

"I will shatter both of your shins!" Rose yelled at both of them. "Lets duel already!"

"Fine," Amnael said drawing his first hand. "I play 'Alchemic Kettle - Chaos Distill'!" He yelled activating his card, summoning a massive boiling kettle behind him. "Now all my cards that go to the graveyard are removed from play instead."

"Cool," Rose said. "How does that help you?"

"It lets me do this," He said playing three cards. "I activate, 'Steel Lamp', 'Bronze Scale' 'Lead Compass', these allow me to special summon 'Alchemy Beast - Salamandra the Steel, Ouroboros the Bronze, and Leon the Lead'(500/500)." He said as three monsters, a steel dragon, a bronze snake, and lead colored lion appeared in front of him.

"Ah shit," Rose muttered. "Please don't make a triple tribute."

"Oh don't worry, I won't be doing that yet," Amnael said. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Ok then?" Rose said drawing her card. "I play 'A Hero Lives' this allows me to pay half my life points to special summon a level 4 or lower 'Elemental Hero' from my deck so come on out 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500 (Rose LP: 8000-4000), and now when she's special summoned I get to add a 'Change' quick play spell card to my hand," She explained drawing the card. "Now I summon 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' (1200/1800) and when he's summoned I get to add a 'Polymerization' to my hand, now let's do this 'Blazeman' attack 'Alchemy Beast-Leon the Lead'!"

'Blazeman' reared back and fired out a barrage of small fast moving fireballs at the metal lion.

"And that's as far as you get," Amnael chuckled. "I activate 'Elemental Absorber'!" He said activating his trap card, summoning a small metal screw-like device with four spikes on top of it. "Now by removing a monster in my hand from play I can prevent any monster sharing it's attribute from attacking," He explained removing 'Spirit of Flames' which caused one of the spikes on his 'Elemental Absorber' to turn a glowing red, which locked onto 'Blazeman' and stopped him cold.

"Ok that's interesting," Rose muttered. "Well I can still use 'Shadow Mist' to destroy your 'Leon'!" She yelled as her monster sent a purple haze at Amnael's that quickly consumed it in shadows (Amnael LP: 8000-7500) "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"You don't see many banishment decks around. This'll be interesting." Yuko said.

"Oh glad to see you're having fun as our friends are stuck wander a book like the Pagemaster," Rose snarked.

"It's a tablet!" Amneal yelled.

"I can't do anything about it, can I?" Yuko snarked back. "I COULD walk into the book but that would be counterproductive."

"It. Is. A. Tablet!" Amneal yelled. "I'll make you learn this, I activate 'Tin Spell Circle', 'Mercury Hourglass', and 'Silver Key' to summon 'Alchemy Beast-Aretos the Tin', 'Ekenas the Mercury', and 'Moonface the Silver' (500/500)!" He yelled as three more beasts, a tin eagle, a quicksilver Echeneis, and a large silver anthropomorphic moon appeared on the field.

"Ok still don't know what they can do," Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"They can attack you directly that's what," Amneal said chuckling as all five of his beasts charged at Rose, slipping right through her monsters and hitting her directly (Rose LP: 4000-1500). "And now I end my turn."

"Well that sucks," Rose said drawing a card. "I play 'E-Emergency Call' to add an 'Elemental Hero' to my hand and then I'll use 'HERO's Bond' to summon two level 4 or lower Hero's, so come on out 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400) and 'Elemental Hero Ocean' (1500/1200)!" She yelled. "And I'll use 'Blazeman's' ability by sending a 'Elemental Hero' from my deck to my graveyard I can change 'Blazeman's' attribute, attack, and defense to that monsters and I think I'll send 'Elemental Hero Bladedge' (Blazeman Attribute: Fire-Earth 1200-2600/1800-1800). "Now my monsters are gonna fuck you up!"

'Blazeman' hit 'Ekenas', 'Ocean' hit 'Salamandra'''Sparkman' hit 'Ouroboros' and 'Shadow Mist' hit 'Moonface' (Amneal LP: 7500-5400-4400-3300-2800). The force of the attacks actually caused Amnael's mask to crack.

"Meow," someone said from behind them.

"Who's that?" Yuko asked, looking around. She saw Pharaoh at her feet. "Hey, What are you doing here?"

Pharaoh ran across the field and rubbed up against Amnael's legs.

"Pharaoh if you're using him as a scratch post, make sure to scratch up near his crotch really hard!" Rose said.

"Great, now he's got a cat minion, just like all the Bond villains do. There's no greater sign of evil!" Yuko said dramatically.

Then Amnael's mask cracked in two and his face was revealed to be Professor Banner.

"No fucking way." Yuko said, standing up.

"Yes you thought the final shadow rider was someone you didn't know!" Banner said smirking. "-But it was me Banner!" He yelled pointing to himself.

"BANNER!" Rose yelled as a fiery aura erupted around her.

"Hush girl you won't speak my name in vain again!" Banner yelled.

"You where a traitor all this time?" Rose yelled.

"Yes, I was working with the Shadow Rider's the entire time!" He yelled. "I knew where everyone's key was and what they were playing, how else do you think they knew the exact ways to beat you, or rather they would have if you didn't start turning them to your side and turning their advantages against us!"

"We're just that good," Rose smirked.

"Joke's on you, friendship is magic!" Yuko added.

"This is not My Little Pony!" Banner yelled. "-But it doesn't matter, this is my chance to get the Sacred Beast cards myself!" He laughed. "My curse will now be my blessing!"

"...I feel like we're missing some info here," Rose said scratching her head. "Well I guess I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Yeah I feel like I could benefit from a backstory." Yuko agreed.

"I was cursed when I found the ruins where the Sacred Beast were stored," He explained. "My body was slowly decaying, but with the power of dueling Alchemy I was reborn!"

"...Huh?" Rose asked.

"So are you a Homunculus or…?" Yuko asked.

"I am a god!" Banner yelled.

"HE IS MY DINNER!" Eraser yelled.

"**His pancreas will be an excellent morsal for me to devour," **Dreadroot agreed.

"I live with gods. You're not nearly eccentric enough to be one." Yuko said.

"You mortals will feel my wrath!" Banner yelled drawing his card. "I activate 'Chaos Greed' to draw two cards."

"Oh no you don't I use 'Masked Change' on 'Shadow Mist' to summon 'Masked Hero Dark Law' (2400/1800) Now since you drew outside your draw phase I get to send banish one random cards from your hand, so I choose the one on the left."

The card was 'The Rock Spirit'. "Very well, I now play 'Black Process-Negledo' to banish 'Aretos the Tin' to draw two more cards.

"And I get to send another, so I send the one on the right," This time it was 'Aqua Spirit'.

"Very well, I now activate 'White Process-Albedo' to summon 'The Golden Homunculus' to the field!" He yelled as a massive golden golem appeared on the field behind Banner (1500/1500). "And he gains an extra 300 attack and defense for each banished card of mine, and I believe I have 17 so that's an extra 5100!" (1500-6600/1500-6600).

"Oh shit," Rose muttered.

"Get that shit outta here!" Yuko said, more panicked than pushy.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled back. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Homunculus end this duel with Stone Shard Storm!" Banner yelled.

"Go 'Draining Shield'!" Rose yelled. "So I get those points as life points," (1500-8100).

"Yeet it outta existence!" Yuko said.

"Bitch you need glasses!" Rose yelled back. "It's still here!"

"I used to have some, I grew outta them cause I ate my carrots!" Yuko said.

"I wish you had also grown out of your stupid traditions! This is why the best dueling shit comes out of America we're willing to experiment and not be stuck is a system so rigid Christians are telling you to chill out!"

"I wish you'd grown outta messin with peoples shit all the time! Then you wouldn't be so pushy!" Yuko retorted.

"I pushed because you're all pussies!" Rose yelled. "Telling a boy you like him had to be a fucking spectacle with you instead of a simple yes or no conversation! Syrus had the self confidence of a worm and the survival instinct of one as too! Basiton fell into crippling depression because of a girl he knew for one day! Crower was a dick! And every blue student was an arrogant twat waffle!" Rose yelled counting them off with her fingers. "If I didn't push shit wouldn't have gotten done and the status quo would have remained! But apparently that makes me an asshole for changing shit up!"

"Then why does the almighty westerner even care?" Yuko said.

"Because I fucking love dueling and would sooner burn my deck then leave this school the way it was when I got here!" Rose yelled back. "You think anyone else would have made Crowler repair the red dorms? You think anyone else could have curtailed the blue dorms arrogance? I made my stance clear from day one and I've stuck to it this whole time!"

"If you fucking hate everyone why don't you just leave?!" Yuko said.

"Maybe I fucking will if all of you hate me that much!" Rose yelled drawing her card and the extra for 'Shadow Mist's' effect. "I'll go away and let you all go back to the way shit was!" She yelled. "For now though I activate 'Miracle Fusion' to fuse 'Shadow Mist and 'Bladedge' to summon 'Elemental Hero The Shining' (2600/2100)'!" She yelled summoning her newest Hero. "And he gains 300 attack for each banished monster" (2600-3200/2100). "Now I play 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Blazeman' and 'Avian' to make 'Elemental Hero Great Tornado' (2800/2200)!" She ordered as her one armed hero appeared on the field. "And he halves the attack and defense of each monster on my opponent's side of the field (Homunculus 6600-3300/6600-3300). "And now I play 'H-Heated Heart' to give 'Great Tornado' another 500 attack (2800-3300). "Now 'Great Tornado' attack his 'Homunculus' and 'The Shinning' attack directly!" (Amneal LP: 2800-0). "And that's the fucking game!" Rose yelled grabbing Amenal's book from his decaying body and flipping it open at full speed to let everyone out. "Now I'm gonna go fucking pack!" She yelled getting right in Yuko's face. "Take a good look, because this is the last time you'll ever see me!" She yelled before walking out of the basement.

"Good." Yuko said.

"Umm, what just happened?" Chazz asked confused.

….

"What is wrong with you two!" Midori yelled she force Yuko and Rose into two chairs in front of her.

"She's a bitch!" Rose yelled crossing her arms.

"She's an offensive stereotype." Yuko said.

"Oh I'm sorry misses 'Japanese women can't ask their crushes out as it isn't tradition'," Rose snarked. "There's a phone call for you from Mr. Kettle."

"Oh I'm sorry miss 'I didn't get what I want so I'm gonna pitch a fit like a giant baby', the kettles calling the pot." Yuko said.

"Oh wow how is the weather from up there in your ivory tower," Rose asked. "Hope those pillars of salt can support it and your hypocrisy."

"I'd usually hope for the same to you, but you're clearly too much of a bitch to garner any good hearted comments from me." Yuko said.

"Ok that's it!" Chazz yelled shoving between the two. "You two are gonna settle this like men, angry redneck men, BLUNDERBUSSES AT 20 PACES!" He yelled pointing away from himself.

"We're not doing that." Yuko said before a blunderbuss landed in her lap.

"Load it up bitch," Rose said tamping her powder and ball inside it.

Alexis sighed. "Rose where did you get a pair of blunderbusses?" She asked angrily.

"Inside M'DICK," Rose explained before Alexis took the blunderbuss away from her. "Hey!" She yelled as Syrus took Yuko's as well.

"Well then what the hell would you suggest?" Yuko asked.

"We have an idea," Tania said nodding to Camula, who grabbed Rose by her leg while Tania hefted Yuko over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Come along you two!" She said happily as the four walked/got dragged into the woods.

…

"That hurt you bitch!" Rose yelled as Camula finally let her go inside Tania's arena.

"And what are we doing here?" Yuko asked.

"You two are gonna settle this the amazon way!" Tania said as the gates locked down and the two jumped up into the stands where everyone else was waiting. "A butt kicking bare knuckle boxing match!" She yelled happily.

"-But I'll kill her!" Rose said pointing at Yuko. "She cried when she got a splinter off the porch!"

"She's not worth the stain in my knuckles." Yuko said.

"What did you say punk!" Rose asked poking Yuko's chest.

"You heard me." Yuko said.

"Alright then!" Rose said cracking her knuckles.

"Ok now the rules!" Tania yelled. "First one down loses! We start at the sound of the blunderbusses!"

"I don't know how to fire this!" Syrus whined.

"I do," Alexis said aiming it into the sky and pulling the trigger. "I learned in Girl Scouts."

Syrus whined and fired, nearly taking out a low flying bird in the process.

"I'm gonna make you uglier," Rose said cracking her neck and throwing off her coat.

"Before we start, your shoe's untied." Yuko said, drier than the desert.

Rose snorted, but after a few seconds, did look down at her shoe. Yuko took the opportunity to slam her fist into Rose's stomach.

Rose coughed before grabbing Yuko's outstretched arm and locking her leg behind Yuko's to take her to the ground. Yuko kneed Rose in the stomach from below. Rose pushed on and kept punching Yuko in the face as hard as she could.

"This is completely barbaric!" Syrus yelled as he watched his two friends beat each other up. "We need to stop this!"

"Well then why don't you go try," Chazz said nodding at the two girls.

Syrus gulped but then Tania chimed in as well. "If you hate it so much, why don't you stop it?"

He ran to the edge of the arena. "Guys, stop! There must be a better way to settle this! why don't we just go inside and-"

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS!" Rose and Yuko yelled stopping their grappling for a second to yell together. Yuko took the brief opportunity to choke slam Rose as best she could from her spot below. Rose responded by grabbing Yuko by the boobs and twisting them as hard as she could to force her to release her grip. Instead, Yuko raked her nails across Rose's face. It was a miracle she didn't take out an eye. Syrus sighed, defeated, and returned to his seat. Rose screamed and grabbed Yuko by the neck and slamming her head into the ground as hard as she could while dodging Yuko's swipes. Yuko damn near broke her spine rolling out of the way and nailing Rose with a kick upside the head. Rose responded with a sweeping leg kick that sent Yuko flailing as Rose spear tackled her into the dirt again, this time pinning her arms with her thighs as she wailed on her.

…

"This is getting ridiculous," Camula said from under the shade of her umbrella. Syrus has stopped watching ten minutes ago.

"Shouldn't they have knocked each other out by now?" Alexis asked face in her hands from exhaustion.

Rose sighed as she stood across from Yuko. "Why won't you die already!" She yelled.

"Fuck you, that's why." Yuko huffed.

Rose charged forward, fist raised to punch Yuko in the face. Yuko did the same, and on impact, they knocked each other out cold.

"There it's a draw," Tania said lazily from her place on Bastion's lap, Bastion had been running his hand through her hair romantically as they watched their friends brawl it out.

"Still think blunderbusses would have done the job quicker," Chazz muttered.

"Is it over?" Syrus asked warily, glancing up at the arena.

"Yes finally," Midori said rubbing her temples. "Why did I let these two go on for that long?"

Alexis pulled Syrus down to the arena to help the two up, they had both been twitching for a few minutes obviously both trying to stand up, but couldn't stand under their own power anymore.

"Come here you big baby," Alexis said helping Rose up to her feet.

"Let me at her," Rose muttered trying to walk back over to Yuko. "I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are," Alexis said forcefully, Rose muttered a few cursed but complied.

"Let's go, Yuko." Syrus said, helping Yuko up.

"I'm not finished." Yuko stammered.

"Yuko, you can't even stand. We're going to the infirmary." Syrus said, and Yuko didn't protest further.

"Before that," Camula said walking down. "I believe you both have something to say?" She asked in her most teacher like voice.

The two looked at each other and grimaced. "I'm sorry," They said in unison.

"I am a pushy bitch," Rose muttered.

"And I'm a stubborn cunt." Yuko admitted.

"And that's why we love you two!" Midori said grabbing the two in a hug. "-But if you ever fight like this again, I'll dangle you two over the volcano and let ManBearPig eat you alive!"

"...I think she's still not quite right in the head from the Camula incident," Rose muttered to Yuko behind Midori's back. Yuko nodded tiredly. Rose reached out and wrapped their fingers together lightly. "I really am sorry," Rose admitted.

"Same." Yuko said. Tears streamed from her face, though she didn't sob.

"Aww shit don't cry," Rose chuckle sobbed. "If you start crying them I'm gonna start crying too."

"Too late." Yuko sniffled.

"Aww shit," Rose sobbed as well. "You big baby," She chuckled.

"You're crying too." Yuko said.

"No I'm not," Rose sobbed. "I just have some dust in my eye," She coughed. "It's very dusty down here."

"All right then, keep your secrets." Yuko smiled.

"Aww everyone is friends again!" Syrus said happily.

"Yeah grilled cheese for everyone!" Chumley said happily pulling out a portable George Foreman grill.

"Where did you get that?" Yuko asked.

"I've always had it," Chumley said happily plugging it into a portable generator he pulled out as well, along with a banquet of sandwich supplies, a table and chair set for 8, a giant patio umbrella, and a small "hot sauce" cooler. Yuko dismisses his apparent mastery of hammerspace as a brain damage induced hallucination. "Let's eat guys!" He said finally pulling out his final items, two coolers full of drinks and snack foods.

"Good I'm starving," Rose said sitting down at the table and making a massive sandwich, everyone took the hint and sat down as well, it'll only Yuko and Syrus were left standing. Yuko was still unsure if any of this was actually happening.

"Umm there's not enough seats left," Syrus said blushing. "So you wanna share one?" He asked nervously.

"Sure." Yuko said, wobbly sitting down, Syrus then sat down on her lap.

The group ate together in a pleasant serene calm. The Shadow Riders had been defeated, friendships had been mended, new ones had been made, and some had gone farther than that. In the end they had all grown and were ready for a relaxing end to the semester and the beginning of a much better year.


	28. Duel 27: Chazz Ruins Everything

**Susano-o: Hey Hugo it ain't over yet buddy! You've got two more to go hehehe! **

**Sekhmet: This isn't a cursed chapter, but I still don't like it. If it wasn't central to the plot I would have lobbied for its removal. **

**Susano-o: Yeah this would have been the very definition of a filler episode if it DIDN'T BECOME A CENTRAL PART OF THE PLOT! Wow that was a stupid choice. **

**Sekhmet: Sean Schemmel once again makes my ears bleed. **

**Susano-o: That was the funniest exchange ever, I wish I could have kept it going but Sekhmet told me to stop. Fun killer. **

**Sekhmet: My eyes were starting to bleed too from that font you were using. Too bad it doesn't translate into the doc manager.**

**Susano-o: Yeah I just noticed that (rereading the Jinzo chapter in our original doc), shame since one of our favorite monsters Eraser used a very interesting font that only we will ever see. **

**Sekhmet: Yeah, plus now one of next season's characters uses a unique font that won't work. **

**Susano-o: That font is a little awkward to read, but it is a shame we can't give them a unique voice. **

**Sekhmet: I know. The Homemade Apple font is so elegant with a scratch of madness. But anyway, on with the show, and there will be an extra section of author's notes at the end of the last chapter!**

Duel 28: Chazz Immediately Ruins Everything

"Go go power rangers!" Rose yelled as she jumped around on the couch in her PJ's. Nearby, Yuko held a VHS tape labeled 'Speed Racer', waiting for her turn to put it in, bouncing along with the theme. Both were heavily bandaged, but you wouldn't know that anything had happened otherwise.

"Aww," Syrus said watching from the doorway, Alexis was standing above him also looking at the scene. "It's good to see them as friends again!"

"Yes," Alexis said smiling broadly. "Now let's let them enjoy their time together, me and you have something to do," She said trying to tiptoeing outside and down to the dining hall, Syrus also tried to sneak, but ended up tripping over dust and falling onto the floor, loud enough for the two on the couch to hear.

"Hey guys." Yuko said, barely looking away from the TV.

"Shush it you two," Rose said as well barely looking away from the Megazord battle on screen.

"Yeah, this is the best part of the episode!" Yuko agreed.

The two looked at each other before they continued out of the dorms, the two on the couch none the wiser.

….

"Atticus!" Chazz yelled to the sunbathing blue student.

"Yeah?" Atticus said looking up from his tanning screen.

"I need your help attracting Alexis!" Chazz asked.

"Huh? Wasn't she dating Rose?" Atticus asked.

"It's just a phase!" Chazz insisted.

"Oh ok," Atticus said folding up his screen. "Lets go get you a woman!" He said happily.

…

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," Rose muttered looking at the door with a red hot glare.

Yuko was too absorbed in 'Speed Racer' to acknowledge her. "He's goin over that cliff!" She said, before letting out a fake scream that sounded like a bucket of spiders was dumped on the voice actor.

…

"And that's how you bake a cake!" Syrus said happily as he pulled the unfrosted cake out of the oven.

"And now I'll decorate," Alexis said grabbing the frosting knife to start spreading it. "Did they say they liked vanilla or chocolate?"

"I don't actually remember…" Syrus said sheepishly.

"Well I guess both then," Alexis said handing him the other frosting knife.

"Umm I can't decorate," Syrus said sheepishly.

"Just do your best," Alexis said as she started decorating. Syrus gulped and started helping.

…

"Guys, we made you a cake!" Syrus called into the common room. Rose and Yuko were sprawled out on the couch in the middle of a lazy argument.

"The One Piece dub is a pile of shit." Yuko grunted.

"The theme is better," Rose countered.

"Nah. I'll admit it's catchy, but that doesn't mean it's good." Yuko countered.

"Umm guys we have cake?" Alexis said holding up the cake she was holding. The two looked up and scrambled off the couch.

"Oh wow, thanks guys!" Yuko said. One side of the cake was beautifully decorated, the other...well it looked like an effort had been made. It looked like Syrus had tried to draw Yuko in icing, but it looked like Slifer.

"I baked it, and we both decorated it!" Syrus said nervously.

"Awww, that's so sweet!" Yuko said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Syrus made a squeaky toy sound and blushed heavily.

"This is good cake," Rose said eating her piece.

"Umm guys!" Midori yelled running into the room. "We've got a bad problem!"

….

"He WHAT?!" Yuko asked in utter disbelief.

"Chazz stole the keys!" Sheppard said nervously rubbing his head. "I was sure they would be safe in the plant pot!"

"The plant pot?! You know what, never mind. Where was he last seen?" Yuko asked.

"He was running towards the abandoned dorms!" Sheppard yelled.

"I don't even want to know what he's thinking. Let's go." Yuko said, rallying the group. "When I told him to make his own decisions, this is not what I meant!"

…

"Did you find him?" Midori asked Yuko.

"No, not yet." Yuko said. "When I do though, there's gonna be hell to pay."

"I think we've checked this entire place," Chumley said eating a taco.

"Then we split up from here. I don't know what's up, but he's dead meat, especially if Rose finds him before we do." Yuko said.

"Everyone look!" Bastion said pointing at the beach, where a fireworks display was going off.

"What in the name of Ra is going on there?" Yuko asked, running towards the commotion.

Down at the beach, Chazz had set up a massive wedding platform, he was standing there dressed in a white tuxedo with the keys around his neck, and Atticus standing beside him dressed as a priest and holding a wedding gown. "And there's the blushing bride herself!" Atticus said happily.

"Ok, what the shit is going on?" Yuko asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chazz said snorting. "It's a wedding!" He said waving to the entire set up. "And I guess you all can be guests if you sit quietly."

"Uh, that doesn't explain why you went AWOL and stole the keys." Yuko said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chazz asked as if Yuko was being intentionally oblivious. "It's to show my devotion to my one true love!"

"By putting the world at stake? We just dealt with this shit!" Yuko said. "In what world do you need to put it in jeopardy to get a girl to like you?!"

"Because," Chazz said condescendingly. "This girl is battle hardened just like me, so I need to show her I'm willing to go to the ends of the Earth to prove my love to her."

"Man I feel sorry for whomever you're trying so hard to get. Who knows what she'll think of you when she sees what you've done." Yuko said.

"Well let's ask her!" Chazz yelled stomping his foot. "Alexis!" He yelled holding his hand out. "Come on down!"

"Wait me?!" Alexis asked shocked.

"That's right little sis!" Atticus said shaking the wedding dress. "Come on let's do this before we lose the light! I want good photos to send to mom and dad!"

Yuko burst out into mocking laughter before putting her serious face back on. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Yeah in case you didn't notice Mr. Chazz Thunder," Alexis said putting her hands on her hips. "I'm currently with someone, someone who you know for a fact will beat you two into a pulp assuming there is anything left of you two after I'M done with you," She asked glaring.

"Oh we solved that problem already," Chazz said lazily gesturing to a nearby tree at the sand's edge, where Rose was bound and gagged upside down and hanging over the sand. She was wiggling like a fish on a hook and shouting muffled words that could have been obscenities or threats...most likely one or the other. "It's amazing what you can do with a high voltage taser these days," He said shrugging.

"Come one Lexi!" Atticus said holding out the dress. "You know how much mom wants grandkids!"

In the meantime, Yuko ran over to Rose and tried to find a way to cut her down.

"That won't work," Chazz said. "Constrictor knot."

"So you set this all up," Alexis said counting off her fingers. "Took the keys, tied Rose up, and somehow roped my brother in this, all to marry me?" She asked.

"Exactly!" Chazz responded happily.

"You're an idiot," Alexis deadpanned.

"He's insane is what he is." Yuko said, patting herself down for any sharp implements.

"HE'S A DEAD MAN!" Rose yelled having actually managed to bite her way through the gag. "I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!" She roared trying to wiggling even harder.

"NO EAT THE LIVER FIRST! IT HAS THE MOST NUTRIENTS!" Eraser whined.

"**Personally I prefer the pancreas," **Dreadroot added.

"The Gods suggest liver and pancreas, in that order." Yuko said.

"I WANT HIS SOUL!" Rose yelled.

"Chazz I'm not gonna marry you," Alexis insisted. "I'm with Rose and you're not my type at all," She said rolling her eyes.

"Yes you are," Chazz insisted. "Or I'm gonna unlock the Gates myself!" He said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Do you hear yourself talk? You're gonna kill us all, including yourself, just to get your rocks off?!" Yuko said.

"IF YOUR BONER IS THAT HARD GET A FLESHLIGHT AND A BODY PILLOW! Rose shouted as she tried biting her bindings. "THAT'S HOW I DEALT WITH SEXUAL REPRESSION IN THE ORPHANAGE!"

"Chazz, what's to stop me from getting our vampire and Amazonian friends her from forcefully holding you down while I take those keys back?" Alexis asked gesturing to the group behind her.

"Because I also set up this!" He said holding up a small box. "If I press this button, then the gates will be blown up and the Beasts will be released!"

"You're talkin shit!" Yuko said.

"Can you take the chance?" Chazz asked laughing madly.

"I think he may have a screw loose from the Amneal incident," Bastion muttered to Midori. "What happened in that Tablet?"

"We just sat there in a bunch of planets I don't know what he's been smoking!" Midori said exasperatedly.

"I'm still calling your bluff." Yuko said.

"Well here's what we'll do!" Chazz said crossing his arms. "We duel I win and Alexis becomes my bride! If you win I give you the keys, the switch, and the bag of shadow charms I have hidden on the beach."

"YOU TOOK THEM TOO?!" Rose yelled. "HOW I KEPT THEM LOCKED UP IN OUR ROOM?!"

"Dammit Chazz, one of those might be a family heirloom!" Yuko said. "At the very least it was a very nice present!"

"Well you'd best hope my Dear Alexis wins!" Chazz said activating his duel disk. "Or else it will be a good wedding present."

"Fuck that, you're not giving that circlet away!" Yuko said, and started off to find the bag.

"HEY!" Rose asked as Yuko left her hanging. "Oh fuck this," She growled using all her core strength to lift herself torso up to chew at the ropes around her ankles.

"Chazz this isn't gonna happen," Alexis insisted. "Even if you win everyone will hunt you down to the ends of the world," She said activating her duel disk. "-But let's duel anyway."

"I'll go first my love!" Chazz said drawing a card. "I play 'Ojama Yellow' in attack mode (0/100)!"

"HI EVERYONE IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!" He yelled dancing on the field.

"Shut up!" Chazz yelled. "I set two cards and play 'Lover Letter' now you either get to take one of my facedown cards, or one of my monsters," He explained gesturing to his field.

"Chazz that was dumb, I'm obviously going to take your monster," Alexis said as Ojama Yellow came screaming towards her at breakneck speeds, sadly not breaking his neck as Ojama's are actually immune to damage, much to the hatred of all other duel monster spirits.

"Umm well I also activate 'Giant Trundae' to return both my cards to my hand and since 'Treasure Map' was returned I get to draw two cards, now I'll set two and end my turn."

"Good," Alexis said drawing a card. "I play 'Cyber Tutu' (1000/800) and I'll send her to attack you directly."

"Not so fast I play 'Ring of Destruction'!" Chazz yelled.

"And that's what I wanted," Alexis smirked. "I play 'Prima Light' to send my 'Cyber Tutu to the graveyard to summon 'Cyber Prima' to my field (2300/1600)!" She said as a light hit her ballerina, turning her into a full prima-ballerina. "And that means your card has lost is target and my 'Prima' is going to hit you with all her might!" Alexis yelled as her monster danced across the field and smacked Chazz with a kick upside his head (8000-6700). "And I'll end with a facedown."

"This'll be all too easy for Alexis." Midori said.

"Well I hope she'd win, the world is at stake." Syrus sighed. "Besides, Chazz' over the topness is making me nauseous." He grimaced.

"It's just love Syrus," Atticus said having somehow switched his outfit to a hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals, a Lei-Lei and strumming a ukulele. "You should know all about it!"

"Oh it's not the love that's making me nauseous…" he said with a side eye. "Not that there's any here…"

"I WILL EAT YOU!" Rose growled through her teeth.

"I feel the love from Chazz and Alexis all the way from here!" Atticus said happily. "Or maybe it's the crippling fear that I made a huge mistake!"

"...This is why you got kidnapped," Camula deadpanned.

"My move!" Chazz yelled. "I play 'Graceful Charity' and 'Pot of Greed' to draw 5 cards and discard 2. Then I play my face down 'Ojama Trio' to give you three 'Ojama Token's' in defense mode!" He said as 3 more Ojamas appeared on the field.

"HEY IT'S ME!" The 'Token Yellow' said to the other 'Ojama Yellow'.

"NO I'M ME! YOU'RE NOT ME!" 'Ojama Yellow' shouted back.

"NO I'M YOU AND YOU'RE ALSO ME, SO WE'RE BOTH ME AND BOTH YOU!" 'Token Yellow' said back.

"-BUT I'M ME AND I'M NOT YOU SO I'M ME AND NOT YOU SO YOU'RE YOU AND NOT ME AND I'M ME SO STOP THAT!" 'Ojama Yellow' shouted back.

"-BUT WE ARE YOU AND YOU ARE ME SO WE ARE YOU AN YOU ARE ME SO I AM YOU AND YOU ARE ME!" 'Token Yellow' said back.

"-AND I AM MYSELF AND YOU ARE YOURSELF SO WE ARE NOT OURSELVES AND YOU ARE NOT ME SO I AM ME AND YOU ARE YOU!" 'Ojama Yellow' shouted back.

"I THINK YOU TWO NEED TO CALM DOWN," 'Token Black' says from beside them as he did push ups on his card.

"YEAH THIS IS GOING ON TOO LONG!" 'Token Green' said lazing on his card.

"Shut up!" Alexis yelled at her new tokens.

"Now I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Ojama Green' and 'Ojama Black' to summon 'Ojama Knight' (0/2500)." He yelled as an armored version of 'Ojama Yellow' appeared on the field.

"HEY YOU TWO ARE ME!" 'Ojama Knight' said in a more posh version of 'Ojama Yellow's' voice.

"NO WE ARE US YOU ARE YOU!" 'Token Yellow' yelled.

"NO I AM ME! YOU ARE YOU! AND HE IS HIS!" 'Ojama Yellow' yelled.

"I will kill you all!" 'Cyber Prima' yelled at the three monsters.

"Now I play 'Unstable Evolution'!" Chazz yelled as a man's tortured scream seemed to erupt from the card. "To raise my 'Knight's' attack points to 2400!" (0-2400/2500). " Now I use' Megamorph' to double his attack!" (2400-4800/2500) 'Ojama Knight' attack 'Cyber Prima'!"

"I activate 'Doble Passe'!" Alexis yelled. "Now your attack becomes a direct attack (Alexis LP: 8000-3200). "And now you take damage equal to my 'Prima's' attack!" (Chazz LP: 6700-4400). "And now your monster loses its effects!" ('Ojama Knight 4800-500/2500).

"I'll still win this!" Chazz yelled. "I play a card and end my turn!"

…

"This is taking too long! I'm gonna miss the farmers market!" Yuko shouted to no one, and fully aware that no such farmers market existed. She'd searched this entire side of the beach and the cliff sides, nothing. That meant that it was hidden on the other side. She sighed, and started her run to the other side of the beach.

…

"It's a ten card OTK, how is it not tearing up nationals?!" Midori yelled sarcastically.

"Ten card OTK?" Syrus asked.

"What Chazz just tried to pull is a cult classic move used in casual play for shits and giggles." Midori clarified. "You can see why no one uses it seriously."

"Yeah, it wasn't very efficient." Syrus said.

"OH I know that one!" Camula yelled happily. "Rose showed me on the internets, All Hail Rata!"

"Who's Rata?" Syrus asked making everyone look at him like he was insane.

"He's a famous TV personality who reviews archetypes. He invented the move for fun, thinking that no one would use it." Midori said.

"He also invented 'Shapesnatch' turbo and 'Snapesnatch' FTK," Bastion added. "He is truly one of the most innovative duelists of our time."

"How come I don't hear about him more often? He sounds like he would be pretty high up there." Syrus asked.

"He's based out of Montenegro, so even though he's not big in Japan yet, Europe and most of Russia is where he's most prolific." Midori explained.

"The wiki describes Ratamakafon or Rata rather accurately as "a 22-year-old Slavic man with looks that range between 8 and 35 years old, depending on the weather." Bastion said reading off Rata's TV-Tropes page.

"Oh cool," Syrus said. "I'll get Yuko to show me him, we can make a sleep over out of it!"

"I don't see why not." Yuko huffed from the shoreline.

"Did you find the Shadow Charms?" Syrus asked.

"No, not yet. Headed to the other side right now." Yuko said, and made for the other side.

"Well we should get back to-oh hey the duels over," Bastion said finally looking up from his PDA.

Everyone looked over to see Chazz was lying on the ground with Alexis stomping her foot into his stomach repeatedly. "And now that's over," She said before the island started to shake and the keys on Chazz's necklace started glowing.

Yuko returned to the group with the bag, placing the circlet on her head. "Where's Chazz, I'm gonna beat his face in with the rest of these." She asked. The island shook harder. "What have you fucking done?!" She yelled at Chazz.


	29. Duel 28: Specter of Death

**Sekhmet: This is the final chapter of Season 1. This duel took us from 11 pm to 5 am to write. SIX HOURS IN A GRAVEYARD SHIFT. **

**Susano-o: We had to rewrite it twice after we realized how much the IRL version of the Sacred Beasts SUCKED ASS. Consequently they are one of the few times we use the anime versions of a card over the actual version...which would have dragged the duel out forever to activate all the required spell and trap cards. **

**Sekhmet: In the end we even had to pull cards from the future to get this to work. Hopefully we won't have to do that again. I felt like Ernest Hemingway writing "For Whom The Bell Tolls". **

**Susano-o: And a manga card ironically another one from Yu-Gi-Oh R. Seriously making this duel fun to read was hellish. **

**Sekhmet: I barely even remember most of that night. I just remember starting, struggling for what seemed like two hours and when we got done I looked out the window and the sun was coming up. It was surreal. **

**Susano-o: Also I always felt it ended kinda abruptly since we were so burned out at that point, we didn't even have the graduation duel since there was no need after Rose beat Zane the first time. **

**Sekhmet: It's briefly touched on in the epilogue for the season, but that's neither here nor there. Finally, without further ado, let's start the final chapter of season 1!**

Duel 29: Specter of Death

"What did you do?!" Yuko yelled harder.

"I don't know!" Chazz said in shock. "I didn't think this would do anything!"

"The Keys must have registered Alexis as a Shadow Rider the instant you put them up for bet!" Yuko reasoned.

"That makes no sense!" Rose yelled as she finally slipped her bonds by biting through them. "She's not a Shadow Rider!"

"That's the only way I can reason it!" Yuko said. "These are ancient artifacts, they don't gotta explain shit!"

"You can't just use magic as an excuse!" Rose yelled. "Magic has rules too!"

"Not anymore I guess!" Yuko said.

"You're our resident demonologist here!" Rose yelled. "You should know this!"

"You want my brother for that!" Yuko said. "And he kept me far away from the Egyptian magic!"

"And you listened?" Rose asked. "Wow you sucked at being a rebelious teenager!"

"I never had a reason to rebel! My life was exciting enough without it!" Yuko said. The keys around Chazz' neck turned into balls of light and scattered into the distance.

"Well next time study harder," Rose said running after them. "This is what we pay you for!"

"You don't pay me!" Yuko said, following her.

"We pay you with Syrus's sweet ass!" Rose yelled.

"Don't you talk about his ass!" Yuko flushed.

"Oh sorry I forgot you worship his ass," Rose said wiggling her eyebrows. "How does it taste?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not a pervert!" Yuko said.

"Well Alexis's taste like vanilla," Rose said licking her lips. "And according to her mine tastes like cinnamon sugar."

"I don't think flesh is supposed to taste like that." Yuko said.

"It's a combination of soap, any body creams, and NATURAL MUSK!" Rose said doing the italian finger pinch gesture.

"Why would I put body creams on my ass though?" Yuko said. "I only use lotion in the winter anyway."

"You don't use lotion on every part of you?" Alexis asked.

"No, it's usually my hands and my underarms that get dry." Yuko said. "The rest of me is fine."

"Well then wonder what Syrus is gonna taste," Rose sniggered. "I know for a fact the boy uses bubblegum scented, he's such a kid."

Syrus blushed and stumbled in his run. "I like it ok," He pouted.

"Probably flesh, whatever it tastes like." Yuko shrugged.

Rose sighed as she shook her head. "Such a naive girl in the ways of sex," She said voice dripping with fake condescension. "You truly are a summer child."

"My birthday IS in July." Yuko shrugged.

"Can you two stop it?" Chazz snarled.

"Hey you're the one who got us into this mess, you're the one making me do it! Oh I get it now, I have to run through this forest cause I'm havin a fuckin panic attack over here, I gotta stress run!" Yuko said, going off topic halfway through her little rant.

Rose didn't say anything, she just tripped him and sent him face first into the forest floor. "Shut up maggot!" She yelled.

"Are we there yet?" Yuko asked. Just as she said that, a clearing of torn up trees came into view. Tilted pillars surrounded the clearing. In the middle was a small yellow platform with something glowing on top of it.

"That's them," Bastion said nervously.

"Well why are we just standing here then? Let's move! If we get there in time, we can probably reseal them!" Yuko said, and took off running again. She almost snatched the cards off their pedestal, but the shockwave of a large object knocked her off her feet. The clawed hand of a legged stasis tube took the cards.

"These cards don't belong to you." A garbled voice from inside declared. "They belong to me."

"I don't see your name on them," Rose said grabbing a nearby larger rock. "And my friend rocky here agrees," She added tossing the stone in her hands. "And he tends to break things when disagreed with, glass things especially."

"You think that pitiful stone can harm me, your superintendent Kagemaru? The glass is shatterproof." The man inside the tube said. "And even if it wasn't, the rock would never make contact anyway."

As Rose and Kagemaru continued to have a debate over who would win in a rock vs. glass tank fight, Yuko felt weird, like she was floating outside her body.

"Guys, I think I'm having a migraine…" Yuko said, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Probability of migraine, 0%," A voice said in her head.

"Woah, new voice. Who are you?" Yuko asked.

"AVATAR! IS THAT YOU MY SPHERICAL BROTHER?" Eraser yelled.

"**Great! the gang is all here now," **Dreadroot said happily. "**Took you long enough Avatar." **

"_Avatar?" _Yuko asked. "_So there are three of you?" _

"Locially, three Egyptian Gods, Three Roman Gods, Three Persian Gods."

"_Huh. Cool. No offense, but what DID take you so long?" _Yuko asked.

"Primary Mission: Finding worth host."

"_So I wasn't worthy up until recently?" _Yuko asked.

"Calculation probability of worth….75.823456676435432124675324632…"

"AHHHHHH THE NUMBERS! THEY BURN!" Eraser yelled.

"**He will be at this for a while," **Dreadroot explained. "**You are quite an oddity in his calculations." **

"_I'll take that as a compliment." _Yuko thought. "_You wanna help me defeat this guy?" _

"Locially, you would need the power of all three of us to equal the Sacred Beasts power."

"**He is right, me and Eraser would not have been enough to defeat them." **

"Yes! Alone we are but smothered babies! But together we are the dingo that EATS the baby!"

"_Well we're all in this together then." _Yuko thought, and returned to the present.

"I don't care what your tube is made of!" Rose yelled. "If I hit it hard enough with this rock it! Will! Beak!"

"No it won't," Kagemaru responded. "Enough of this nonsense. Only one of you is worthy of dueling me for these Sacred Beasts cards, and that person is Yuko Muto!"

"Oh no, what a surprise." Yuko said sarcastically. In response, a cracking barrier of electricity bounced between the pillars.

"Hey wait a minute!" Rose yelled. "She already got two of the Shadow Riders! Why does she also get the BBEG?" She asked annoyed.

"She's the only one who provided enough dueling energy when she fought. She was the most worthy. And if you refuse this duel, I'll sink the island into the ocean. Now, let this Shadow Game begin!" He declared.

"I'm well aware of what's at stake. That's why I've gotta pull out all the stops on this one." Yuko said, removing the stone bead holding her braid in place. It unfurled into its natural shape. She cracked her knuckles and drew her hand. A blast of electricity shot up her arm.

"Alright," Rose said walking away. "Yuko kick his ass so hard he sees the curvature of the Earth!"

"With pleasure." Yuko said.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"In the spirit of competition, I will graciously allow you the first turn."

"Fine, I draw!" Yuko said. "I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"It doesn't matter what you play." He declared. "I set my three Trap Cards, 'Anti-Spell Fragrance', 'Gravity Bind', and 'Imperial Custom', and then send them all to the Graveyard to summon 'Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!'"

The three Traps poured into a pillar behind the field, and the red serpent erupted from a column of fire with a mighty roar. (0/0)

"Oh shit," Rose said in slight fear.

"A Sacred Beast, on the first turn, remarkable," Bastion added. "I must get close!"

"No," Alexis said hitting him.

"Is Yuko gonna be ok?" Syrus asked.

"No we're done," Chazz snarked, Rose responded by punching him in the throat.

"We'll be fine," Atticus said with a nervous smile.

"When this card is summoned, it gains 1000 ATK for each Continuous Trap in my Graveyard! (0-3000/0-3000) And he also gets to destroy 1 set Spell or Trap card on your field." Uria let out a mighty roar, and Yuko's 'Seven Tools of the Bandit' was shattered. "Now 'Uria' attack her directly with Hyper Blaze!" 'Uria' reared back as a sphere of fire formed in his mouth before unleashing a blast of flames.

Yuko looked at the monster with a mix of frustration and disdain. "_An ace card on the first turn? That's some bullshit. Then again, what I'm about to do is bullshit too." _"I activate the Trap card 'Threatening Roar!' It stops your attack for this turn."

"No matter, you only delay the inevitable," Kagemaru replied

"I draw! I activate 'Double Summon' to set a monster and summon a 'Gillasaurus' in the same turn, and then special summon 'Spell Striker' by banishing 'Double Summon' from my Graveyard!" (1400/400)(600/200) "And now I sacrifice all three to summon "The Wicked Dreadroot'!" (4000/4000) "When he's on the field, all other monsters lose half their attack and defense points! (3000-1500/3000-1500) Now Attack with Fears Knockdown!

Dreadroot grappled with Uria before breaking its spine over his knee and shattering it. (Kagemaru's LP: 8000-5500)

"Woohoo!" Rose yelled. "One down!"

"Two to go!" Alexis added.

"We be fast," Atticus continued.

"And you be slow!" Syrus finished jumping up and down.

"A fool's errand," Kagemaru said drawing a card. "For you see I can use Uria's other effect, by sending a trap card to the graveyard I can bring him back from the graveyard," He said as his beast emerged on the field in defense mode (0-4000/0-4000)(4000-2000/4000-2000).

Rose blinked. "Well...fuck."

"And now I play 'Fallen Paradise'!" The field was engulfed in darkness as a dead tree sprouted from the ground. A single, perfect apple fell from its branches.

"Now and once per turn, if I control a Sacred Beast, I can draw 2 more cards." He explained, drawing his two cards. "Now I play the spells 'Messenger of Peace', 'Level Limit Area-B' and 'Burden of the Mighty', and then sacrifice them all to summon "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder in defense mode! (4000/4000)"

A glacier suddenly ripped it's way out of the ground behind them before a yellow beast of lightning tore its way out with a mighty roar (4000-2000/4000-2000).

"_Ok, that's kind of halfway intimidating." _Yuko said.

"And now I play 'Phantasmal Martyrs' he said playing the card. "When I control both 'Hamon' and 'Uria' I can send two cards to the graveyard to summon three 'Phantasmal Tokens'," He explained as three demonic nobleman appeared on the field. "Now I sacrifice these three tokens to summon 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms' (4000/4000)!"

"All three of them oh fuck me with a paddle," Rose gulped, everyone agreed but didn't comment.

A giant beam of blue light shined down from the sky, causing the ground to rip apart as a massive blue demon crawled out of the earth with a roar. (4000-2000/4000-2000)

"Cool, so what's the catch?" Yuko asked.

"Glad you asked, whenever you summon a monster I get a 'Phantasm Token' and by sacrificing up to two monsters I can add their original attack points to Raviel's own," He said as Raviel reached over and and touched 'Hamon' absorbing it and covering him in a blue light (2000-6000/2000). "'Raviel' destroy her 'Dreadroot' with Celestial Ravaging Fist!"

'Raviel's' clawed hand glowed a blinding white as he reared back and slashed Dreadroot into three with one swing. (Yuko's LP: 8000-6000).

"_Ex fucking cuse me?!"_ Yuko thought.

"Now I believe I'll end my turn," Kagemaru finished before suddenly turning young, muscular, and breaking out of the tube. "Ah finally," He said laughing as he looked at his Shadow Charm Ring. "The Sacred Beast's have absorbed enough duel spirit energy to bring me back to my youth!"

"What what?" Bastion asked scratching his head. "Was that his entire plan?"

"That's so stupid!" Rose agreed. "At least tell me you're also taking over the world as well!"

"I draw!" Yuko said. "I activate "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards." Red hot fire coursed through her arm when she drew her second card. Perfect. "Then I use "Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Gilasaurus', and then I use 'Inferno Reckless Summon' to bring out my two other 'Gilasaurus' from my deck, and then I sacrifice all three to summon 'The Wicked Eraser'!"

Eraser rocketed out of the ground in a burst of hellfire onto the field. (?/?) "He gains 1000 Attack for every card on your field!" (0-4000/0-4000)

"Oh no," Kagemaru said as a 'Phantasm Token' appeared on the field against his will.

"Oh yes," Yuko said. "Now you can't do anything without destroying everything."

"It's like setting a bathtub full of cat piss in the middle of a lobby," Rose smirked. "Sooner or later they're gonna have to move it."

"Is that why we found a bathtub of pee in our lobby!" Alexis yelled. "Why did you do that?!"

"I still owed them payback for jumping me the first time I went over," Rose explained shrugging.

"That was last semester!"

"MEMORY LIKE AN ELEPHANT!"

"You think so?" Kagemaru said drawing his three cards. "I send my token to the graveyard to give 'Raviel' another 1000 attack." (4000-5000/4000). "'Raviel' destroy 'Eraser'!" He ordered.

"Looks like you should have backed off. Eraser! You know what to do!" Yuko said. As Raviel lopped off Eraser's head, black blood swamped the field, destroying all cards on the field, including Uria. "And now we start from square one."

"Or not, because I play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two more cards," Kagemaru sneered. "Now I play 'Foolish Burial' to send a card in my deck to the graveyard," at that he chuckled. "You are not the only one who can use 'Inferno Reckless Summon' I play 'Monster Reborn' to summon my 'Dark Summoning Beast' (0/0)!" He yelled as a demonic priest appeared on the field, then two more appeared beside it. "Now I will use their effects, by sending all three to the grave, I can bring back my three beasts, but they won't be around for long, because I use 'Dimension Fusion Destruction' to banish them to fusion summon 'Armityle the Chaos Phantom'(0/0)!" He ordered as his beasts fused into a massive amalgamation of the three beasts appeared behind him.

"That's a huge bitch!" Yuko said.

"Yes, and now I will end here, you will see what he can do next turn."

"You got this Yuko!" Chazz yelled. "Just remember if you lose we all die!" Rose quickly pounced on him and took him to the ground.

"Heart of the cards be WITH ME!" Yuko said, and drew, a sound that sounded like Kaiba's chuckle was heard in the back of her head.

Perfect.

"I play 'Card of Demise'! Now I can draw until I have three cards in my hand. A blast of cold energy coursed through her, and it felt like she had been holding a gallon of milk for an hour.

"Hang onto your hat, you devil dog, cause I'm about to give you a SOUL injection! I play 'Soul Charge'! This allows me to Special Summon monsters from my Graveyard, at the cost of 1000 Life Points each, and I'll summon three!". (Yuko's LP: 6000-3000) "Now I sacrifice all three to summon 'The Wicked Avatar'!"

Shadows from all around, including those from the audience, were pulled into the center of the arena. They flowed like oil upwards, forming a huge perfect sphere of pitch black. (?/?)

"It doesn't matter, I know of his effect," Kagemaru said glaring as 'Avatar' warped and shifted into a pure black version of 'Armityle'. (100/100)

"Everything is not what it seems!" Yuko said. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Ha and now you lose," Kagemaru laughed. "I use Armityle's ability, first he gains 10,000 attack and defense!" (0-10,000/0-10,000)

"That's fine." Yuko said. (100-10,100/100-10,100)

"Oh that won't save you now," Kagemaru smirked. "See there's a reason the Romans lost to that infernal beast, because they didn't finish 'Armityle' in time for the final battle! When 'Armityle' attacks he deals 10,000 effect damage to the owner of the monster he's battling, no matter what you're about to do you will lose!" He yelled. "'Armityle' attack with and Wide Obliteration- Transmigration Wave!"

'Armityle' raised it's 'Uria' arm, an action mirrored by 'Avatar' and fired a massive energy wave that shook the island to it's very core, the two waves hit each other in a flash of light that covered the entire island, splitting the very sky itself where the beams deflected each other into space and carving huge crevices in the ground where they deflected downwards. "And now you die!" Kagemaru yelled over the sounds of raw energy clashing. "'Armityle' activate your Illusion of Hollow Agony!" He ordered, 'Armityle' compiled as his second mouth opened, sending a secondary wave that would go through 'Avatar' and hit Yuko directly.

"You know, you should pay more attention to both sides of the story." Yuko said calmly. "There's a reason that the Egyptians lasted the longest. Go, 'Divine Evolution'!"

"NO NOT THAT!" Kagemaru yelled in pure terror. "I thought that was lost with The Nameless Pharaoh!"

"My ancestor? Please, he would never be so careless. Now if I may proceed. First, I target a Divine Type monster, my Avatar. This card is unaffected by card effects. Any monster that it battled has its effects negated, and any damage I would take is dealt to my opponent instead."

Kagemaru watched in horror as 'Avatar's' beam overtook him monsters, sending the entire wave right back at him. "Probability of success," Yuko said detached as she watched the beam overtook Kagemaru. "Zero Percent." In the final explosion, the shockwave and light caught her figure, and for a brief moment, she took on her brother's likeness, Egyptian magic and all.

(Kagemaru LP: 5500-0) (Winner: Yuko)

The group was silent as the took in the destruction caused by the final clash.

"...So how are we gonna explain that?" Rose asked pointing at one of the twelve foot long and nearly two feet deep gashes torn into the island from the two monster's beams.

"The same way we explain everything," Alexis said.

"Ah weather balloons of course!" Rose finished laughing.

This broke the tension and soon everyone was chuckling, either out of relief or genuine laughter was up for debate. Rose slid down the wall of the crater and ran over to Yuko to tackle hug her to the ground. Yuko didn't react.

"It is done." Yuko said, still a bit affected by Avatar. "Unless he has any more minions, we're done here."

…

Bonus Duel 1

Kagemaru was disposed of, but not before Rose shattered his shins.

Midori, Chumley, And Zane all graduated the following day.

Everyone moved up a grade, and returned home for summer break. Syrus and Yuko exchanged Facebooks, and kept in touch regularly.

Yuko learned to curb the Wicked Gods to the point where Tristan wasn't afraid of them. They behaved themselves all summer.

Rose managed to get an apartment for herself with her stolen riches, it was hard saying goodbye to the people who had raised her, but she knew it was time for her to go.

—- To be Continued

**Sekhmet: It's done! The first season is done! We're almost a quarter of the way there!**

**Susano-o: Whoop whoop, now we join a cult. **

**Sekhmet: Well, WE don't join a cult, we make fun of those who join the cult. Cause let's face it, the Society of Light is just a cult. No one wanted to admit it, but they were. You actually have big plans for season 2, right?**

**Susano-o: Oh it was heavily implied to be a cult, I'm guessing for ratings reasons it was just never called that. -But yes, season 2 is where we really go off the damn rails. Season 2 was born out of an idea I had for when I was writing on my own of Rose making a rebel group to oppose the Society of Light, since I honestly have no idea how they got away with everything they did in that season. Seriously they're like the Blue Dorm but somehow EVEN WORSE at getting away with bullshit. Crowler for the love of Ra they repainted your dorm and basically kicked you out, how did you let them get away with that?! **

**Sekhmet: I don't know, I think season 3 is where we get really crazy, and we've already relegated season 4 to "the shitposting season" complete with Blend W as the theme. Or at least that's what I was gonna pitch. **

**Susano-o: No, but yes, remember we're dub watchers, so we never got season 4, and from what I saw I can describe it as such..."CRAWLING IN MY SKIN! THESE WOUNDS THEY WILL NOT HEAL!" So instead we're putting all the edge in the next 2 seasons and leaving 4 to tie up loose ends and have fun. **

**Sekhmet: Yeah tell that to the "Ojama King" incident we have planned. We plan to take a short break after season 2 to refresh our palates and work on a few other small projects. For me that's Duality, but we're also going to be working on that Evangelion fic in the profile and maybe a next gen type sequel too.**

**Susano-o: Yeah, Season 2 is already done we just need to upload it. Also we'll try to upload it once a week on either friday or saturday, to at least have some consistency. **

**Sekhmet: They say try because I'm solely responsible for uploading the chapters and I can get lazy or unmotivated at times. I'll try my best to remember the schedule. Once the current duel is written, it should flow pretty smoothly. The same goes for Duality. The only reason I'm not uploading chapters of that anymore is because I don't have a lot of them and I'm stuck in a tournament arc. **

**Susano-o: I'll make sure to keep them as on time as possible. -But anyway thank you all for reading, we're thankful for everyone who stopped by to read and left a review, and Black Knight thank you especially for your kind words and encouragement. **

**Sekhmet: And Hugo for just being outwardly kind to a couple of new writers. **

**Susano-o: Yeah Hugo your reviews make everything worth it, thank you so much. **

**Susano-o: So let's end this one on this….**

"**An end is only a beginning in disguise"- Craig D. Lounsbrough **


	30. Duel 29: Two to Tango

**Chapter 29**

**Sekhmet: We're back! What's it been like, 11 months?!**

**Susano-o: Like a week. **

**Sekhmet: Well it's a week for them, but not for us. **

**Susano-o: We've been busy with other fics. **

**Sekhmet: Like Evangelion! Love me some depressed bois. Well more like depressed girls, but you know. **

**Susano-o: Moving on then. So here we are, Generation Next Season 2: Electric Boogaloo. **

**Sekhmet: Don't you mean Electric Cultaroo? (Laughs)**

**Susano-o: No, so let's a-go. If you remember the ACTUAL Season 2 feel free to throw most of what you know out the window, as Rose would say "Don't ever come at me with that bullshit again," We've taken this season and flipped it on its head. **

**Sekhmet: It's actually kind of scary how much is gonna change. Forget everything you knew, cause this ain't your grandma's Season Two! **

**Susano-o: Also heads up for any Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz fans, yeah they still go White, so does Syrus a bit. They're gonna get even more shit than anyone else. **

**Sekhmet: Honestly Syrus was fucking fun to write. The way we sorted out their personalities in White is a bit different than in canon. In the season, every major character can be reasoned to be a Tarot card of some sort. As such, they have one or two traits based around what the card means. When they join White, their card is essentially reversed, or turned upside down, and their personality flips to reflect the traits associated with THAT card. If this sounds weird and convoluted but familiar, it's because Tarot cards are themselves very open to interpretation and get kind of confusing. It makes much more sense in practice. **

**Susano-o: Chazz is The Hanged Man, Alexis is The Star, Syrus is The Hermit, Rose is The Devil, and Yuko is The Emperor, Tyranno is Strength, and Aster is The Magician. That's all the ones we did, Bastion was too funny as his actual White Dorm self to even care about matching him too a card. Serious the man ran naked across the island after it fell apart he lost his damn mind. **

**Sekhmet: And if you think we're not gonna address that, you're SORELY mistaken. Season Two also brings about one of my favorite characters to write. For massive spoiler reasons I can't tell you who that is, but you'll be able to tell. There's a whole lot of love put into her, even if she's reminiscent of another character from something else. **

**Susano-o: We also get the one, the only, DINO DNA ARMY MAN HIMSELF! TYRANNO HASSLEBERRY! *Excited crowd cheers* **

**Sekhmet: I still don't understand why you're so hype about Tyranno. Yeah he's cool and jacked as shit (I keep forgetting he's ex military), but he's just kinda there for a while. **

**Susano-o: Because he's awesome, that is all. Now I think we should actually talk about chapter 1, this prologue is getting long. **

**Sekhmet: It's Chapter 29, chronologically. But the chapter is mostly reestablishes the characters and how they've developed this far. Yuko's gotten over herself and started opening up a bit more, Rose continues to be herself but also gets a lot more depth, and most of the canon characters got their development last season. And as we say, "A Boneparte is just a Crowler who hasn't learned his lesson yet."**

**Susano-o: We also begin this seasons obsession with drunken revelry and burning things. **

**Sekhmet: Trust me, it gets better and more elaborate every time it happens. Either it's gonna happen three times, or it'll happen a fourth time or more and we get to lampshade the rule of three. We haven't decided yet. (As of 6/29/19) The characters really need it anyway, what with the content and all. **

**Susano-o: There's also a few John Mulaney bits in there and if you find them you get +5 bonus points! **

**Sekhmet: Honestly I didn't even realize they were there. Before I forget, this season's theme is "This is Gonna Hurt' by Six AM. Its emo as shit and I love it, which is why we agreed on it. But enough of all that. We've been stalling for far too long. Let's get on to Season 2 of Generation Next! **

:Season 2:

The opening starts with the same radio as before, Rose is laying curled on the floor in front of it, her back to the camera, before she reaches up to turn it on. The camera pans around to show a destroyed room with statues of the main cast, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz's are in chains, Zane's is splattered black, Chumley and Midori's are broken in pieces on the ground, Yuko and Syrus's are undamaged.

Feels like your life is over

Feels like all hope is gone

You kiss it all away

Maybe, maybe

The camera jumps to show Duel Academy before flashing around to show Hassleberry, Aster, Atticus, and finally Sartorius sitting back to the camera at his table looking over his tarot cards.

This is a second coming

This is a call to arms

Sartorius then smirks as he holds up a card and the screen is consumed by a bright white light. Juxtaposed to this Yuko and Syrus are seen rallying a group of students wearing black and gold versions of the Slifer uniform, Yuko's shadow suddenly transforms into the dark priestess and consumes the camera in shadows.

Your finest hour won't be wasted, wasted

Hey, hey, hell is what you make, make

Rise against your fate, fate

Nothing's gonna keep you down

Even if it's killing you

Because you know the truth

It then cuts back to Rose who is starting to stand up while images flash across the screen quickly showing scenes like Alexis and Chazz losses to Sartorius, the rise of the Society of Light, Rose's first power break in the white dorm, and finally Rose suiting up for the battle with her back to the camera showing her King Symbol on the back.

Listen up, listen up

There's a devil in the church

Got a bullet in the chamber

And this is gonna hurt

The scene then cuts to Rose dressed in her full uniform with Yuko dressed in her Dark Priestess uniform and Syrus in a black and white uniform standing on the stage from the first opening rallying a massive crowd of students with their fists in the air.

Let it out, let it out

You can scream and you can shout

Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry

The camera then cuts to Sartorius smirking as he holds his arms out to reveal his Society of light, though the light blinds out most of their faces you can barely make out Bastion, Alexis, and Chazz in the crowd.

Everybody's getting numb

(Everybody's getting numb)

The scene shows Yuko watching Syrus walk away towards something unknown with fear in her eyes. Meanwhile back in the room Rose has finally stood up.

Everybody's on the run

(Everybody's on the run)

The scene show Black Knight's running through the forests away from a massive white light before it is stopped by a black light. Rose now picks her head up and starts to turn around.

Everybody's getting sad

(Everybody's getting sad)

The scene show Rose and Alexis looking at each other, they try to touch but can't as a thin barrier blocks them before walking away. Rose has fully turned around and is now looking at the open doorway where Sartorius is standing waiting.

Everybody's on the run

And this is gonna hurt

Rose is suddenly covered in a black light, Sartorius a white light, the room fades away and they are now in space, then the two energies suddenly attack each other.

This is gonna hurt

The scene cuts back to Yuko and Rose in their normal uniforms sitting beside each other against a destroyed wall looking sad before leaning against each other as the title appears on the wall above them.

Duel 29: Two to Tango

"_New year, new batch of students." _Yuko thought as she gazed out the helicopter. She twirled the end of her extremely long high ponytail and brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Hey Yuko," Syrus said from beside Yuko, having gotten there extra early to get seats for the two of them. "Where's Rose?"

"Not sure, really." Yuko said, and gave him a small kiss. Syrus blushed and let out a small squeaking noise.

"Isn't that her?" Bastion asked pointing outside. The other two looked out the window only to see Rose on top of the VHS Betamax outside the window, they could make out the faint sounds of 'Danger Zone' as she pulled off some questionably safe stunts.

"Woah who is that?" One of the first years asked.

"She's got to be some rich kid," One of them said annoyed. "Show off."

"That's my roommate, Rose." Yuko piped up. "And you better not let her catch you saying that."

"Why?" He asked.

"She's not rich, but she'll kick your ass if you try and talk shit about her." Yuko said.

"Does she always do cool things like that!" One asked as Rose did another barrel roll around the helicopter.

"This is a recent development, actually." Yuko said, referring to her stunts. "But yeah she's cool."

"Don't let her near your shins though," Syrus said nervously.

…

"Welcome back honey!" Tania said grabbing Bastion in a bear hug. "I missed you sugar bear!"

"Tania dear, it's been two days," Bastion said as his ribs started cracking.

"Two days too long," Tania said nuzzling into Bastion's chest. Bastion simply sighed and hugged her back.

"Who is that?" One of the new Slifer girl's asked Yuko. "And why did I hear chanting dubstep when she appeared?"

"Oh, that's Tania. She lives here." Yuko said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, she's one of the few permanent residents." Yuko said.

"Who is the other?"

"Me," Camula said walking in front of the gathering crowd with her ever present umbrella. "Hello students, I am Professor Camula, that is Professor Tania, we're here to escort you first years to the orientation, returning students please go with your Prefects, you head professor will speak to you later on tonight," She explained.

"Alright, everyone who isn't a first year, gather up with me." Yuko said.

"Yuko where is Rose?" Camula asked. "She was checked off as returning today."

"Last I saw, she was bringing the Barque of Isis in." Yuko said.

"For the last time! It's the V.H.S. BETAMAX!" Rose yelled over the ships speakers.

Everyone looked up to see Rose jump off the edge of her ship and wingsuit down, landing perfectly in front of Yuko. "Barque of Isis is a stupid name," She said crossing her arms, oblivious to the mixed looks of awe and confusion she was getting from the first years, the older years were numb to her stunts by this point.

"It's better." Yuko pouted. "Anyway, come on we're going to the dorms."

"Ah shit, my luggage is on M'DICK," Rose sighed rubbing her face. "It's still on it's way."

"Your what!" One of the new girls yelled incensed.

"My submarine, the USS M'DICK," Rose explained. "I paid the people who bring us cards to pilot it over."

"You don't have a submarine!" One accused.

"She does," Everyone else responded.

"Don't doubt Rose. We've seen things you can't even begin to comprehend." Yuko said ominously.

"Don't worry younglings!" Rose said completely ignoring the fact she was only a year older than them. "This year is gonna be nice and relaxing!"

(Always Sunny Music)

(This year is not nice and relaxing)

"I'd hope so. Last year was a disaster." Yuko said.

"Yeah," Rose said stripping off her wingsuit and folding it up. "Oh well come along everyone! Party at the dorms!" She yelled before taking off in a dead sprint.

"Forward ho!" Yuko said, and the group took off towards the dorms.

"So is this a common occurrence?" One of first years asked.

"Yes," Camula said without any hesitation. "If you're joining the Red Dorms, be prepared."

….

"Lets party!" Rose yelled as she chugged another can of a mysterious substance.

"What IS that?" Yuko asked.

"I don't know, one of the older kids in the orphanage gave me them in a care package."

"Four Loko?" Yuko said, examining the can from within her grip.

"Yeah!" Syrus from where he was sitting with a can as well. "They're delicious!"

Yuko shrugged and cracked open a nearby can. Whatever Blue Raspberry was, it tasted like holy nectar from the peaches of immortality. Before she knew it, the can was empty.

… (one hour later)

"What is that sound? It's three in the morning?" Alexis muttered as she got out of bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes having gone to sleep just after the Blue Dorm welcoming feast. "And that light?" She asked looking at the flickering orange light coming from behind her curtains and some muffled sounds. Walking over to her window she through back the curtains and opened the window, instantly she was assaulted by the sound of a Creed song being blasted at full volume. "What the-!?" She asked sticking her head out the window. Down below she saw what looked like the entirety of the Red Dorm surrounding a massive bonfire made out of the blue dorm's deck furniture.

"CAN YOU TAKE ME HIGHER?" Rose shouted as she poured another gas can onto the blaze.

"TO A PLACE WHERE BLIND MEN SEE!" Yuko followed as her and Syrus swayed drunkenly to the beat.

"CAN YOU TAKE ME HIGHER!" Camula sang as she moshed with the students.

"TO A PLACE WITH GOLDEN STREETS!" Rose finished chugging another Four Loko.

"What is wrong with them?" Alexis questioned grabbing her robe and running downstairs, she was not the only one as the loud music had woken up more people in the dorms, including Fontaine who looked ready to murder someone.

"What is going on here?!" Fontaine shrieked, somehow getting the group to silence.

"Bekfast!" Yuko slurred, being the only one to even attempt to explain what was unfolding.

"Is that alcohol?" Alexis asked pointing at the can in her hand.

"I dunno, can't read it." Yuko said, squinting really hard at said can. Alexis walked over and grabbed it from her, much to Yuko's indignation. "All I know is I REALLY wanna make out with Syrus right now."

"Yuko this thing is basically an alcoholic energy drink how did you get-," She started but stopped and without missing a beat spun around towards the bonfire. "ROSE!"

"Yes," Rose slurred.

"What were you thinking!" Alexis yelled.

"We needed a bonfire to celebrate," She said looking at Alexis like she was being stupid. "Duh."

"You got the entire dorm drunk!"

Rose snorted. "Oh we're fine," She said waving her hand dismissively as she gathered the students. "Come on everyone! Let's go to Vegas!"

A cheer went up from the crowd and they started marching away towards the docks. Yuko, however, started to literally whisk Syrus in the opposite direction, back to the dorms.

"Yuko where are we going?" Syrus asked trying not to trip in the darkness. "The docks are the other way."

"Closet." Yuko said, the alcohol suppressing her usual inhibitions.

"Why?" He asked blinking innocently.

"You'll see." She said with a drunken smirk.

….

Rose cracked her eyes open and then quickly shut them again when the sunlight set her retinal ablaze. "Ah fuck me!" She yelled, then hissed in pain when her head exploded in pain. "Damn it," She muttered grabbing her head and rolling over.

"Where are we?" "What's with all the sand?" Some of the students asked.

"My head hurts," Another said.

"I'm gonna puke!"

"Rose where are we?"

"Everyone shut up for a second!" Rose yelled standing up and trying desperately not to puke. "Ok ok ok, I know it's sunday...I think... so we have until tomorrow to get home," She muttered looking around, and all she saw was sand and the V.H.S. BETAMAX hovering nearby with Camula laying sprawled out underneath it. "Camula!" She yelled.

"Whaaaaaaat!" She moaned rolling over and covering her head.

"Where are we!"

"I don't knooooow!" Camula whined.

"Great," Rose snorted. "Yuko!" She yelled looking around. "Yuko!" She asked again. "Yuko you'd better be sick or dying!" She yelled.

"I don't think she's here," One of the red girls said. "Her and that cute blue haired boy went back to the dorms."

"One never say that in front of either of them," Rose said. "Now everyone get on the BETAMAX, chop chop!" She ordered.

…

Yuko cracked open her eyes. The morning daylight filtered in through the window. Her head was pounding, and she let out a groan.

She sat up slowly. The first thing she noticed was that her arm was a lot heavier than she remembered. Her haphazard glance found Syrus hugging it desperately in his sleep. She took a wary look around her room, and found her jacket, shirt and bra hanging off one of the rolling chairs. She paled, and was at a loss as to what she should do about it. She remembered nothing from last night. The chair was too far away for her to reach over and grab her shirt, and with Syrus on her arm, she was effectively pinned.

With nothing she could do, she laid back down and decided to wait it out. She gently nudged his head back onto her chest, where he nuzzled right into it.

...

"What were you thinking!" Crowler yelled at the Red Student's, all of them, sitting in his office. "Getting drunk on the first day of school!"

Many of the students clutched their heads in hangover pain, nonetheless they were ashamed of what had happened.

"It wasn't our fault," Rose tired to explain.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that you brought liquor onto school grounds and caused thousands in property damage!" A short pudgy man by the name of Bonaparte countered.

Everyone groaned at the sound of his voice and Rose bristled at the amount. "Well then," Rose said crossing her arms and legs. "Maybe the school shouldn't have spent such and absurd amount of money of deck furniture," She countered with an acidic glare and snarky smirk.

"Rose, come on. We're on enough trouble already." Yuko said.

"I'm a good noodle," Syrus whined as well.

"You should listen to your friends, they clearly know their place." Bonaparte said with disdain and possibly a hint of amusement. Rose's glare turned from 'Beam Duel with Blue Eyes and win' to 'Make Obelisk himself bow his head in submission' as she contemplated the places she could shove the short man in front of her, trash cans and septic tanks came to mind first.

Crowler sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Ms. Warren," He started holding up a hand to stall any further arguments. "I know what we agreed last year, but some things have been here for years," He explained. "To go back through and try and itemize every item in this school would simply not be possible, I will stick to my word and make this school a better place, I promise."

Rose snorted but relented. "Alright," She said nodding. "And me and Yuko?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her friend who nodded. "Will continue our promise from last year," She said.

"Alright," Crowler nodded. "Now can we calmly sit down and figure out what happened last night?"

"Honestly," Rose said shrugging. "I don't remember, Yuko take this one."

"I'm not sure either. Once the first Four Loko hit, I blacked out and woke up in bed." Yuko said, conveniently leaving out Syrus and waking up half naked.

"No you and the blue haired boy walked away together," One of the new Red Student's corrected thinking he was helping. Rose suddenly had a lightbulb moment and gave Yuko a big grin.

"Like I said, I don't remember much. Syrus must have helped me back home." Yuko said. She gave a side glance to Syrus as if to say, "Don't say anything."

"Oh Syrus," Rose singsonged. "Do you have anything to add?" She asked with a mildly threatening tone that said "Tell the truth or I'll make my own conclusions."

Yuko's new side look said, "You're not under oath, you don't have to say anything." Her eyes were filled with desperation.

Rose's next look said, "You may not be under oath but you know you have to see me every day." As she leaned closer to him over Yuko's lap.

Syrus looked between both of them, equally nervous. He swallowed, then finally spoke. "I did help Yuko back to her dorm, but I went back to mine after that. I felt sick."

Yuko nearly deflated after he said that.

"Oh well," Rose said obviously not buying it if her smirk was any indication. "Good thing I keep a camera in the room," She chuckled. Only the Gods could help Yuko now.

"We can question who won which bet later," Camula said as she walked into the room, now looking and feeling much better than she did before. "I'll explain what happened, in summary Rose received a care package containing the drink in question, it was distributed with no one checking the label and then the events in question unfolded."

"How do you know that?" Rose asked. "You were drinking too?"

"That is a secret," She smirked with a subtle nod at the rest of the group to indicate is was a conversation they should not be privy to.

"So it was no one's fault?" Yuko asked.

"No, everyone takes the blame if that's the case!" Bonaparte corrected.

"No it means we'll all split the cost of a more sensible set of furniture and we go on with our life," Rose said standing up and walking to the door. "Come along everyone we have shopping to do!" She prompted. Yuko took the chance to escape the situation, and Syrus followed after her.

"Wait what are you doing!" Bonaparte yelled as the older student's prompted the younger ones to leave. "Where are you going!" -But everyone ignored him as they filed out. He looked back and forth between the students and Crowler. "We're just going to let them walk out on this?!"

"Yes Mr. Bonaparte," Crowler answered. "We are."

"Why?! They were about to be punished!" Bonaparte said, still stunned that the students were just leaving.

"Because it's been resolved," Crowler explained.

"Resolved? The Blue dorms don't have any deck furniture and the culprits are just getting away!"

"They have agreed to repay the damages, I know Ms. Warren and Muto will make sure it happens in a timely manner," Crowler elaborated. "We will have new furniture soon enough."

"That Rose student seems rather annoying. I should put her in her place, maybe then she'd learn something." Bonaparte grumbled.

At that Crowler stood up and put his hands on his desk. "Mr. Bonaparte that would be a very bad idea," He said leaning over on his hands to get closer to his vice-chancellor.

"Oh please, she's just another student. When she realizes that she's in over her head, she'll back off like they always do."

"Mr. Bonaparte," Crowler said glaring. "That student and her friends are not normal," He said without a bit of hyperbole.

"But they're Red students, what could they possibly do? Fail classes even harder?"

"Mr. Bonaparte!" Crowler yelled making him jump. "That attitude will not be tolerated," He growled. "Those two helped save this school, one has made the impossible happen more than once, and the other has a card that sent the entire school in a panic," He explained. "I'm telling you this for your safety, leave them and the red dorm alone."

"You must be joking." He said.

"I'm not," Crowler said shaking his head. "Cross them at your own risk."

…

"Well…" Rose said as she looked at the wreckage that was the Red dining hall. "This is quite a mess...how did we get a chicken in here?"

"There's a waffle stuck to the ceiling…" Yuko said, looking up.

"Pharaoh ate all the cheese and threw up on the stove," Syrus said coming out of the kitchen. "Also someone pooped on someone's laptop."

"Who left their laptop here?" Yuko asked.

"Someone broke the pool table!" Brandon yelled from the game room.

"There is a dildo in the toilet, and the toilet is in the shower," Another student said from the bathroom.

"How?!" Yuko asked.

"I'm guessing with a wrench," Rose joked.

"Well I guess we better get to work." Yuko said.

"Guys someone stuffed the shower drains with wads of flex tape," One of the other kids, who looked pale from fear said. "And umm also made a Life Sized Phil Swift out of The Flex Seal Family of Productstm."

"How the hell do we fix that?" Yuko asked.

"Is it attached?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Then we put it in the storage shed in case of emergency," Rose ordered.

"What possible emergency would we need that for?" Yuko asked.

" Life Sized Phil Swift made out of The Flex Seal Family of Productstm kind of emergencies," Rose said.

"Could I get an example?" Yuko asked.

"Praying to Phil Swift for guidance that only The Flex Seal Family of Productstm can fix," Rose suggested.

"Oh whatever." Yuko said, and helped a kid turn over a table.

"Ok people!" Rose yelled. "Let's get to work! Last one to finish has to drink a two liter of Coca-Cola Garlic!" She threatened. Needless to say, everyone got working quickly. Unfortunately Yuko lost and had to drink the soda.

"Come on," Rose said smirking as the dorm surrounded Yuko where she was sat in a chair. "Drink it."

Yuko glared at Rose, But popped the cap and, utilizing her lack of a gag reflex, positioned her head just so and let the whole thing pour right into her stomach with minimum contact on her tongue.

"Well that was both anticlimactic and hot," Rose said smirking, Syrus and a lot of the boys were blushing up a storm.

"I hate that this exists." Yuko said, glaring at the bottle.

"Would you prefer the diet bacon one?" Rose asked.

"I would have preferred not to drink something nasty." Yuko said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rose laughed.

"The part where I don't drink something nasty." Yuko said.


	31. Duel 30: Gone Too Far

**Sekhmet: Well… That's an ominous title right off the bat.**

**Susano-o: Why did Aster need to exist? He was just there to be ANOTHER snooty asshole. **

**Sekhmet: Didn't we only keep him around by a hair's breath to be an exposition orphan? What happened to that plan?**

**Susano-o: Isn't that what we did? He has like 5 scenes and 2 duels at max. **

**Sekhmet: Sure, But he didn't really provide any exposition as far as I remember. He has his stuff here, but after that he's an afterthought. **

**Susano-o: Well we didn't need an exposition orphan after the turn we took with the story. **

**Sekhmet: Guess not. On with the show then…**

Duel 30: Gone Too Far

The next day was as normal as a day at Duel Academy could be, Camula and Tania had taken over as Duel Alchemy professor and Gym Teacher respectively.

"Come on, pick up the pace!" Tania egged on some first years in their laps. Truth be told, the tiger was enough motivation as it chased them around the track.

"You'd better hurry up!" Rose laughed as she got ahead of everyone, being one of the few who actually worked out regularly.

"I don't have to be the fastest, I just gotta be faster than at least three other people." Yuko said.

"Glad you started working out," Rose smirked as she watched her friend who last year nearly died running with Syrus to the docks actually stay together for more than a few laps.

"Well running around dueling for our lives will do that to a person." Yuko said.

Syrus on the other hand, was still huffing and puffing like he was last year. Since he hasn't been involved in the apocalypse, this was reasonable to see. "Guys, wait up!" He yelled but they were too far ahead.

Alexis jogged up beside Syrus. "Syrus," She said smiling. "I think Yuko would think it's cute if you could keep up with her," She suggested.

At that, Syrus sprinted as hard as he could to catch up with Yuko, and actually managed to keep up for a while. Yuko smiled a kind smile to him, and he blushed a bit.

"Nice job babe," Rose said backing up a bit to talk with Alexis.

"Thank you," Alexis said with a fake poshness. "I am a master of relationship manipulation, after all that's how I got you," She laughed before kissing Rose's nose, making her stumble and fall to the ground in a blushing heap.

"Rose!" Tania yelled. "Get up or Kitty will have a new chew toy!"

Rose scrambled to her feet and took off, determined to get back to the front of the pack, Alexis laughed at Rose's face and ran in front of Yuko to keep the chase up. "Loser buys the winner dinner!" She laughed.

"You'd better be prepared to buy me kobe beef then!" Rose responded.

….

Rose looked at her cleaned out wallet with anime tears in her eyes, she had let Alexis win and now was paying for it.

"And what did you learn?" Alexis asked smirking as she finished her expensive desert.

"Don't intentionally let you win to try and be cute," Rose whined.

"Exactly," Alexis giggled.

….

"Hey," A voice said behind the group as they were walking back to the dorms after classes. Turning around they saw a student dressed up in a silver suit with a black shirt on underneath.

"Oh wow." Yuko said in a bit of disbelief. "What brings you here, Mr. Phoenix?"

"I'd like to talk to my old friend," Aster said smiling at Rose, who's eyes widened in recognition.

"Aster?" She asked before smiling. "Holy fuck it's been like five years since I've seen you," She chuckled.

"Yeah," Aster smiled back. "Industrial Illusions Junior League Finals," He recalled. "You were shorter than me then," He chuckled realizing Rose now stood taller at him.

"You two know each other?" Syrus asked.

"In a way," Aster explained. "We were in a lot of tournaments together, though you dropped out of the blue," He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rose said running a hand through her hair. "I wanted an actual education to become a teacher, you need a dueling degree to be one," She explained. "Being a pro helps but it's not enough."

"Ah," Aster said nodding in agreement. "I understand now."

"I didn't know you wanted to be a teacher." Yuko said.

"Eh," Rose shrugged. "I want something to fall back on," She explained.

"Cool." Yuko said. "You'd be a great one."

"Thanks," Rose smiled.

"Well this has been fun," Aster said smiling. "-But I have to get going, got an important duel tomorrow night and I need to catch my flight."

"See you around then." Yuko said. "Oh, by the way, who are you dueling?"

"Oh you'll be interested in this one," Aster said. "Zane Truesdale."

"You're dueling my brother?" Syrus asked.

"Yep," Aster said nodding. "His debut duel, you should tune in, channel 45 at 7pm," He said before looking at his watch. "Oh shoot I have to go, bye," He said before walking away quickly.

"You never told me you had these kinds of connections." Yuko said jokingly.

"I just forget how many I have until I need them," Rose explained. "I still have a few victories from Industrial Illusion tournaments to cash in for free cards."

"Nice. I've only done locals myself so far." Yuko said.

"Guys we have to watch!" Syrus said with puppy-dog eyes.

"Well of course we're gonna watch. Why wouldn't we?" Yuko said.

"Yay!" Syrus said hugging Yuko, smooshing his face into her boobs by accident. Yuko hugged back, pretending to be unaware of the situation.

…

"Come on, the commercial break is almost over!" Yuko nagged.

"We still have like 10 minutes till the duel starts!" Rose yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah that's why it's almost here!" Yuko said, bouncing her knee and Syrus with it.

"Yuko, Rose has a point." Syrus said, and Yuko leaned her head on his head.

"But the anticipation is killing me!" She fake whined.

"It's just a little longer." He sighed. Yuko fake whined again, and he started running his fingers through her hair to calm her down. Somehow this became mutual, because Yuko started doing the same. It was actually really relaxing.

"Aww," Rose said bringing over some drinks and snacks. "You're adorable, but get a room," She smirked gesturing to the full room of people before falling down in Alexis's lap. The two quickly separated.

"Has it been ten minutes yet?" Yuko asked.

"Yes," Rose said turning the tv back up.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 6th annual "Jamming of the Frog" National Championships! I'm your host, Mifune Hazawa, and joining me tonight is my co host, Junko Stone!"

"Pleasure to be with you, Mifune. I have a feeling that tonight's duels are gonna be Toadally awesome!"

"That's right. While we've been chatting, the final brackets have been submitted, and we go to our first duel, Aster Phoenix vs. Zane Truesdale!"

"This is an interesting matchup Mifune. Cyber Dragons, an incredibly rare archetype, vs. whatever Aster brings to the field."

"Yes, Aster Phoenix is notorious for switching up his deck practically every time he duels, so it's a complete mystery what he'll bring to the arena tonight."

"Well let's see how it's going then! Let's duel!"

…

"What an ending move, can you believe that Junko?! Aster Phoenix just clutching it out with 'Shining Phoenix Enforcer'!"

"What an amazing play indeed. Unfortunately, it just wasn't in the cards for Zane tonight, as Aster takes the win and moves on to the next bracket!"

"You're washed up already old man," Aster said to Zane with a sneer.

….

"That's fucked." Yuko said, her hands crossed above her mouth in a contemplative pose.

"I can't believe he said that," Rose glared. "On live tv too."

"That's completely uncalled for!" Syrus practically yelled at Aster through the screen.

"I take it that he's changed since you last saw him?" Yuko asked Rose.

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "It's a complicated situation."

"Well that's unfortunate, to say the least." Yuko admitted.

….

"We're here now with Aster Phoenix himself!" Junko said as the camera panned over to him and Aster. "Mr. Phoenix that was an amazing duel, what is next for the great Silver Phoenix duelist?"

"Well," Aster said with a smile. "I've decided to go back to school, specifically Duel Academy, if I want to follow in my father's legacy I will need my P.H.D.," He explained.

"Ah yes your late father Kyle "The D." Jables, once top of the circuit then top of the Industrial Illusions board of card creation your father has quite a legacy for you to live up too," Junko said sadly. "-But enough sadness for now, I have a question for you Mr. Phoenix," Junko said happily causing massive whiplash. "It's been rumored and then confirmed that Rosaline 'Rose' Warren is also attending duel academy," Junko said and a much younger picture of Rose with glasses and extremely sad eyes appeared on the screen.

"Awww you were a cute kid!" Yuko said, fake fawning over the younger Rose.

"I was not," Rose pouted as Alexis awwed over her photo and Syrus quickly stole a picture, everyone else seemed slightly hypnotized by her haunting eyes.

"Yes," Alexis said smirking as she tweaked Rose's nose.

"I will eat you," Rose growled. "And not in the way you like!" She added at the end.

….

"And we want to know if your past rivalry has anything to do with your decision to attend?" Junko asked.

"Well," Aster suddenly sneered. "She did drop out of the circuit, apparently became too good for us," He fake joked.

….

"I dropped out for school you twit," Rose shouted. "I told you that today!"

"What the hell is up with this guy, he's completely different from when we met him earlier! Does he have bipolar or something?" Yuko asked.

"Rose calm down," Alexis said holding her girlfriend's clenched fist. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

….

"We also see you two both use the 'Elemental Hero' archetype," Junko said. "Care to comment?"

"Well," Aster said. "Obviously she copied me after I started using them," He said dismissively. "Heroes were always my families deck of choice, from my mother's 'Vision Heroes' to my father's 'Destiny Heroes' we used them first."

….

"You asshole!" Rose yelled standing up and pointing an accusing finger at the screen. "I used them in every tournament I went too!" She screamed. "Who cares who used what first you douchebag!"

"Oh my Gods, you don't do that!" Yuko said.

"Rose," Alexis said trying to hold her back from breaking the tv. "You need to calm down."

….

"Yes but she has her own set, the 'Masked Heroes'," Junko said. "Anything to say about them?"

"Nothing more than cheap heroes made by an amateur," Aster said crossing his arms. "They're worthless."

….

The room was silent, no one dared to move for fear of what their friend would do.

"Sweetie?" Alexis asked the now silent Rose. "Honey talk to me," She pleaded.

Rose said nothing but after a few seconds she started shaking, a few thought she was crying but Yuko and the rest could see she was enraged.

Yuko wanted to disappear. She'd never seen Rose so angry, not even when they fought, and she didn't want to be here when the other shoe hit the floor.

Syrus was so afraid he couldn't move. He knew he had to get out, but he was frozen to his seat, and he knew the first person to move would set off a chain reaction that would no doubt lead to some hardcore violence.

The silence was broken by an ear-splitting scream of all consuming rage from Rose and then the sound of the tv exploding like someone had put a bomb inside it, spraying everyone as far back as the kitchen with plastic shrapnel as the sound of Rose's agonizing wail of rage caused their ears to almost bleed from the intensity.

"Fucking hell." Yuko finally said, Dreadroot's hand blocking her from the deadliest of the shards, and had also saved Syrus too since she had immediately went to protect him.

"**That was a power we are not familiar with." **Dreadroot said, bewildered.

"I want to fight it! Our battle would be legendary!" Eraser yelled.

"Search insufficient. Instantaneous power burst scales at 150%. Chances of full continuous power overwhelming our capacities: 76%." Avatar commented.

"_In other words, scary power, do not interact with?" _Yuko asked, knowing the answer already.

"**Yes,"** Dreadroot said. "**Look even her little furball is having trouble holding her back."**

'Winged Kuriboh' fluttered around Rose, trying desperately to distract her in some way.

"He's gonna die." Yuko whispered.

"**He'll live," **Dreadroot mumbled. "**Stupid thing has Ma'at's feathers, it would take a blast from all three of those foolish god cards your brother owns to kill the furball." **

"_No, not the Kuriboh, Aster. The bastard's gonna die, and it won't be my fault, that's for sure." _Yuko thought.

"Hehehe his bones will make a delicious broth for our soup," Eraser chuckled.

"Logically, murdering him will completely remove him from the situation in the most efficient way," Avatar said.

"_I won't say you're wrong." _Yuko simply thought. "_Take it up with Rose if you want the leftovers, IF there are any." _

Rose finally stopped screaming only to pick up the coffee table and throw it through a nearby window. "I'm gonna kill him!" Rose roared. "I'm gonna fucking kill him I swear it!" She yelled stomping over to the door and literally ripping it off the hinges as she walked to the docks.

"Rose!" Alexis yelled running after her. No one moved until they were sure that Rose was gone, and they scrambled out of the building as fast as they could. Yuko in particular picked up Syrus and just ran, not going anywhere in particular, just getting out of there.

...

"Rose slow down!" Alexis yelled as she ran after the raging girl. "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'm gonna put my fist so far up his ass I'll be able to tickle his teeth!" Rose yelled as she grabbed the cord to unhook the V.H.S. Betamax. "And then I'm gonna rip his teeth out from the inside out and make him swallow them!"

"Stop it!" Alexis said grabbing Rose. "You can't go beat him up on national television!"

"I can try!" Rose yelled back before Alexis tackled her into the water.

The two sputtered and choked on the salty water while trying to get over to the ladder to climb back onto the dock. "The fuck was that for?" Rose asked.

"You needed to cool off," Alexis said trying to be serious, but then giggled, Rose blinked and tried to keep a stern expression before starting to laugh. "Ok," She said more calmly.

"You can't go off the handle like that," Alexis explained. "Wait till he comes back monday, then confront him."

Rose sighed but nodded. "Fine," She growled, Alexis gave her a proud smile and a kiss.

….

"Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this." Yuko said, stopping in the middle of a small moss covered clearing. "I don't think she can find us here." She said, putting Syrus down.

"Yuko, we have to go find Rose! If we don't, we're gonna be witnessing a murder live on television!" Syrus said.

"Rose just turned into Carrie, I'm not going anywhere near her until she's not exploding things with her mind and almost killing people." Yuko said.

"She's only gonna get worse if we don't find her!" Syrus insisted.

Yuko weighed the options in her mind. Get killed trying to stop a now psychic, or watch her kill someone who totally deserves to be punted around…

"Fuck it. Let's go save a jackass then." Yuko said, and started back.


	32. Duel 31: Dinosaur King Is Your Destiny

**Susano-o: HERE HE IS! THE MAN! THE MYTH! THE LEGEND HIMSELF! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! **

**Sekhmet: Overhyped I see. Look Tyranno's great and all, and I like him too, but he isn't gonna be peak entertainment till the plot kicks off. Don't get so excited just yet. **

**Susano-o: DINO DNA! **

**Sekhmet: Oh boy. On with the show. **

Duel 31: Dinosaur King is Your Destiny!

"Should we stop her?" Alexis asked as the three watched Rose duel Chazz into oblivion.

"I believe the term here would be, don't provoke the bear," Bastion said crossing his arms. "Else we become the target for her anger."

"I'm not touching that." Yuko said. "Maybe we should suggest a different target though? Chazz looks like he's gonna pass out."

"Who's gonna do it?" Alexis asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Not it." Yuko said, quickly putting her finger on her nose.

"Not it," Bastion said as well.

"Not it," Alexis followed.

"Not-oh shit," Syrus stuttered before quickly being shoved forward by the other three. "Rose-"

"What," Rose growled with a menacing glare that caused Syrus to squeak in fear.

"D-do you maybe just wanna duel someone else? Have some fun times?" Syrus asked shakily.

"Why are you volunteering?" Rose asked with an acid tone. "Because that would be fun."

"He's got a point. You've been doing this for hours, the poor kid's gonna pass out." Yuko piped up, suddenly brave enough to.

"I am an eternal flame!" Rose yelled in response.

"You're an eternal flame who passed out last night," Alexis pipped in. "And then started sleep punching things."

"Eternal!" Rose insisted.

"Rose, come on. Let's at least get you to duel someone else, give Chazz a break." Yuko said.

"Fine," Rose growled before grabbing Syrus by the scruff of his neck and setting him down across from her. "Duel!"

"Oh boy…" Syrus murmured.

Before they could duel the door opened up and a huffing Slifer Red came in. "Rose someone stole your position!"

"Wait, what?" Yuko asked.

"He took over the top spot!"

"I'll kill him!" Rose yelled running outside.

"Oh joy," Alexis sighed as she ran after her girlfriend.

"Oh thank Ra!" Chazz whined collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"I believe we should go after her," Bastion suggested.

"Yeah right," Chazz snorted. "We'll be as useful as a screen door on a submarine in stopping that humanoid typhoon!"

"Come on, let's go." Yuko said, taking off.

Bastion followed, Syrus whined but complied, Chazz sneered but eventually relented and followed as well.

….

"Where is he!" Rose roared tearing across the campus. "I'll kill him!"

"I doubt screaming and threatening him will bring him out," Alexis deadpanned as she grabbed her by the collar, holding her back as they waited for the others to catch up.

"I will not be restrained!" Rose shouted as she tried to break free, she was not successful.

"Listen to your girlfriend!" Yuko said.

"Attention!" A voice suddenly yelled out from the forest.

Everyone looked over to see a squad of yellow students dressed up in army gear following the orders of a massively muscular student in front of them. "Front and Center!" He yelled and the rest of them complied.

"Found him!" Rose yelled before slipping Alexis's grip and charging him at full speed. "Hey asshole!"

The student turned around just in time to catch Rose's fist to his face, though to his credit he didn't go down and responded by grabbing her arm and flipping her over, Rose twisted to land on her feet and with a roar of sheer power grabbed him by his arm and threw him clear across the field. "YOU THINK YOU'RE TOP DOG IN THIS FUCKING SCHOOL!" She yelled. "BITCH YOU'D BETTER LEARN THE FUCKING PECKING ORDER!"

"What in tarnation are you talking about?" The Student said standing up and getting down in a CQC stance.

"Fucking hell Rose, you don't just do that to people." Yuko said.

"PECKING ORDER!" Rose yelled.

"Well there's a new pecking order now private!" The student said back with a smirk. "You're looking at the new top! Sargent Tyranno Hassleberry is now running this battalion!"

Rose growled and started walking at Hassleberry. "You're about to enter a whole new world of pain known only to Chazz and several species of dolphins," She growled cracking her knuckles.

"I don't even want to know." Yuko sighed.

"Rose you know we're already in trouble for the deck furniture incident!" Syrus yelled. "Don't get expelled over him!"

"Wow wait a minute," Hassleberry said in shock. "You were the one that lead that platoon?" He asked Rose.

"Ten four," Rose smirked.

"Well then," Hassleberry smirked back. "How about we settle this like fighting men, with a duel."

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice," Rose responded activating her duel disk.

"Well alrighty then," Hassleberry responded activating his as well. "Time for my dinos to teach you who's really top of this food chain!"

"Oh, one of us will be learning something today," Rose snarked drawing her hand. "-But I doubt it will be me."

"Let's duel!" The two yelled.

"Let's do this big guy," Rose said drawing a card. "Oh you'll like the one major, I summon 'Elemental Hero Solid Soldier' (1300/1100)!" She yelled as her newest hero, a man wearing shiny silver plated armor appeared on the field. "And when he's normal summoned I get to special summon a level 4 or lower 'Hero' monster from my hand, so come on out 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) and finally when she's summoned I get to add a 'Change' quick-play spell to my hand," She explained adding the card to her hand. "Finally I set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn!" Hassleberry yelled drawing a card and smiling. "All right then 'Gilasaurus' reporting for duty (1400/400)!" He yelled as a framillar dinosaur appeared on the field.

"Yuko he stole your card!" Chazz yelled.

"I'll kill him!" Yuko said, completely joking.

"Well seems like your troops know what this card does," Hassleberry said. "So you should know that was a special summon, that means I can retire my 'Gilasaurus' to the barracks to summon 'Dark Driceratops' to the front lines (2400/1500)!" He yelled as his massive winged beast appeared behind him on the field with a screech.

"Let's see what Rose has up her sleeve." Yuko said to no one in particular.

"It better be good; 2400 is a strong monster to get on the first turn." Syrus said, a little nervous.

"'Dark Driceratops' Tear her 'Shadow Mist' to bits with Flying Phantom Nose Dive!" Hassleberry ordered.

Oh no you don't," Rose smirked. "Go 'Mask Change' I'll send my 'Shadow Mist' to the graveyard to summon my 'Masked Hero Dark Law' (2400/1800)!" She yelled as her monster appeared on the field. "Well there goes your target," Rose smirked. "And I get a 'HERO' monster to my hand."

"Your 'Solid Soldier' is still on the vanguard!" Hassleberry yelled changing his attack target. The giant griffin attacked and tore Rose's hero to shreds (Rose LP: 8000-6900).

"Ha thanks for that," Rose smirked. "I wanted you to do that, because when 'Solid Soldier' goes to the graveyard I get to special summon a 'HERO' monster in defense position, so come on out 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist'!" She ordered as her monster reappear on the field in a kneeling position. "Now again I get a 'Change' quick-play spell to my hand."

Hassleberry growled. "I play a card face down and I'll retire my turn."

"My move," Rose said drawing a card. "And I play 'Mask Change'!" She yelled. "Now I'll send 'Shadow Mist' to the graveyard to summon 'Masked Hero Anki' to the field (2800/1200)!" She yelled as her other dark hero appeared on the field. "Now I get another 'HERO'."

"So that's what she's planning." Yuko said.

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

"She's gonna overrun Driceratops with Anki, and then because of Dark Law's effect, it gets banished." She explained.

"Halt!" Hassleberry yelled. "I'm calling in back-up! Go 'Hunting Instinct'," He said activating his face down. "When you special summon a monster I get to special summon a 'Dinosaur' type monster," He explained. "So come on out 'Saurobeast Brachion' in defense mode (1500/3000)!" He yelled as a large Brachiosaurus appeared on the field wrapping itself around Hassleberry. "Good luck breaking through my defensive wall now," He smirked.

"Don't need too," Rose chuckled. "My 'Anki' can attack you directly at the cost of the damage being halved, but first I'll play my 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Elemental HERO Bladedge' and my 'Elemental HERO Necroshade' to create my 'Elemental Hero Gaia (2200/2600)!" She yelled as her massive hero appeared on the field behind her.

"You need to check your eyes private!" Hassleberry yelled. "Your monster isn't strong enough to take down my defensive line!"

"Yes," Rose smirked. "-But his ability halves the attack of a monster on your field and he gains the difference, so I pick 'Dark Driceratops' so he now has a grand total of 3600 attack points!"

(Gaia 2200-3600/2600) (Dark Driceratops 2400-1200/1500)

"Or that, that's good too." Yuko said.

"With that ability, Gaia will knock the socks off any monster in its path." Alexis said.

"'Gaia' crush that 'Brachion'!" Rose ordered. Gaia slammed his massive fists into the ground and a massive rock blade impaled Tyranno's monster, destroying it. "Now 'Dark Law' destroy 'Driceratops' (Hassleberry LP: 8000-6800) And finally 'Anki' attack directly," (Hassleberry LP: 6800-4000). "Finally I play one card face down and end my turn (Gaia 3600-2200/2600).

"Halfway through in 2 turns. Can't say I'm surprised anymore." Yuko said.

"You run a stall deck. Quit complaining." Chazz said.

"I wasn't-oh whatever." Yuko said.

Hassleberry growled as he drew another card. "Alright private, I play 'Double Evolution Pill' so by removing from play a dinosaur and a non-dinosaur type monster I can summon a level 7 or higher dinosaur monster from my hand, so come on out 'Ultimate Tyranno' (3000/2200)!" He yelled as a giant spiky tyrannosaurus appeared on the field with an earth shaking roar.

"Oh shit," Rose muttered looking up at the giant dinosaur.

"And he has a special ability, he can attack all your monsters during the battle phase!" Hassleberry explained. "Go 'Ultimate Tyranno' attack with Absolute Bite!"

"Oh no you don't," Rose said. "Go 'Battleguard Howling' now your 'Ultimate Tyranno' returns to your hand and you take damage equal to its attack!"

A large roar ripped across the battlefield and flipped 'Ultimate Tyranno' over on top of Hassleberry (Hassleberry LP: 4000-1000). "What is Sam Hill," Hassleberry said watching Rose laugh. "I play a card face down and end my turn."

"I give him a turn." Yuko said.

"I give him 11 minutes." Chazz snarked.

"Alright then," Rose said drawing her card. "I play 'MST' to destroy your face down and now I attack you directly!" She yelled. "DON'T FUCK WITH THE PECKING ORDER!" She yelled as her heroes took Hassleberry apart (Hassleberry LP: 1000-0).

"Alright, So now that a new pecking order is established, it now goes as follows: You, Chazz, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, Rose's stool, me, and then Rose. Any questions?" Yuko asked.

"Where am I?" Syrus asked.

"And me?" Alexis asked.

"Syrus you are just between me and Rose's stool and Alexis is just below me." Yuko said.

"Why is her stool even in this order?" Bastion asked.

"Rose insisted that I include it somewhere above Chazz." Yuko said.

Hassleberry looked at the questioning group with a raised eyebrow. "How do you keep them in line?" He asked.

"Threats and treats," Rose said shrugging. "I assert my authority as well."

Hassleberry looked at her and nodded. "Alright then, Sarge," He said with a salute.

"Hassleberry has joined the party," Rose said chuckling before turning to the still debating group. "Alright everyone let's go! She yelled. "We have training to do!"

Yuko sang the FF7 victory theme until people told her to stop.


	33. Duel 32: It's About To Get Crazy

**Susano-o: And here we go, the first REAL duel of the season, and oh man is Aster gonna get what's coming to him in more ways than one. **

**Sekhmet: Honestly this chapter is mostly foreshadowing of what's to come. Ice the cokes, grease the popcorn! Sell tickets for the main event!**

**Susano-o: You would not believe how hard it was to find the actual wording and translation for the quote Rose uses, but it was so worth it (Ed-Edd-Eddy has the best sound design).**

**Sekhmet: With that said, on with the show. **

Duel 32: It's About to Get Crazy…

"Today is the day you return to duel academy," A mysterious figure in white robes said to Aster as he looked over his tarot cards, an upright The Devil was in the significator position.

"Yes," Aster said crossing his arms. "You do understand Rose will not let what I said slide," He explained. "I know it's been five years since I've seen her, but I remember her being a powder keg of anger, she's going to retaliate and I don't know if I'm going to be able to deal with it," He glared. "From what I've seen, on Duel Academy, her word is law."

"Yes this is true," The figure said drawing the next card and placing the upside down The World on top of The Devil. "-But you and I know Fate is the ultimate law," He said drawing and setting The Magician across The World. "And Fate has decreed you will triumph, then she will no longer be a problem."

"Fine," Aster said. "-But remember our deal, I help you and you help me."

"Of course," The figure said nodding "Once the Devil is gone, then the others will fall to Fate's power."

"Alright," Aster said leaving the bright room. "I'll go prepare for my flight then, Sartorius."

Sartorius smiled as he reshuffled his cards.

….

"You ready to fuckin do this?" Yuko asked.

"I've been ready for three day," Rose growled shuffling her deck again. "Has Syrus called yet?"

"No, not yet." Yuko said.

Rose growled and grabbed a nearby stress ball, nearly breaking it from the grip she had on it. "He needs to get back already."

"He wouldn't come back if he knows what's good for him." Yuko said.

"Then I'm going after him," Rose snarled as the stress ball in her hand suddenly exploded. "He's gonna pay no matter what."

Before Yuko could respond, her PDA rang. She picked up, said a couple of affirmations, and hung up. "He's here."

"Good," Rose hissed in satisfaction as she stood up and threw open the door. "Time to fuck up another pretty boy," Rose declared walking away, not noticing the marks she left in the doorknob in the shape of her fingers.

"Here we go again." Yuko said, following.

.…

"Sarge is here," Hassleberry said as he watched Rose crest over the hill. "Private you got the supplies?" He asked Syrus.

"Yeah," He said looking over his supplies. "First-aid kit, fire extinguisher, straight jacket, photos of Alexis in a bikini, handcuffs, rope, a low grade beaver tranquilizer, a high grade elephant tranquilizer, and one taco," he finished.

"Why the bikini photos?" Hassleberry asked.

"Rose has useless lesbianism," Syrus explained. "One look at these and she'll fall right over."

"Ok then," Hassleberry said confused. "Do you see the corporal as well?"

"Yeah, Yuko's right behind her." He said.

…

Aster's helicopter touched down just as Rose reached the docks, before he could even finish stepping out he felt someone spin him around and a fist collided with his face. "HEY FUCKFACE!" A voice yelled as he stumbled backwards onto the dock.

"Corporal you were suppose to contain the Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled at Yuko who seemed shocked the Rose had moved so quick. "Now she's gone AWOL!"

"I've never seen her walk that fast. Not run, WALK." Yuko said. "Either way, she's too strong to be contained by mortal man."

"Well she's about to murder a mortal man!" Hassleberry yelled.

Internally, Yuko rolled her eyes, but made another attempt to subdue Rose.

….

Aster didn't understand what was happening, years of martial arts training and self defense classes proved useless against the human wrecking ball in front of him, his arms hurt, his face felt like it was on fire, but for some reason his shins seemed to hurt the most.

"HEARD YOU WERE TALKING SHIT!" Rose yelled kicking him blocking arms again. 'AND YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T NOTICE?" She asked. "BITCH I AM THE ALL SEEING EYE!"

Aster didn't understand what she meant, all he could do was try and protect himself, before he could retaliate he felt Rose grabbed him by his waist and spin him around to lock in his arms.

"So ware katedo, sumero SUMO DO WA ("Let's finish this! Pardon my excessive use of force, but you leave me no choice, my friend. SUMO ATTACK!")!" She yelled before tiger suplexing him onto the concrete. It was at that point that Yuko made her attempt to subdue her. Yuko grabbed her head in a lock and dead weighted, essentially choking and forcing Rose to the ground, Rose made sure to pin Aster as well.

-"That's enough Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled pulling her off while Syrus attended to Aster's wounds.

"I am an eternal flame!" Rose yelled as Hassleberry pinned her to the concrete. "Eternal!"

"Right…" Yuko said.

In the small amount of time he'd been under fire, Aster had been beaten to near unconsciousness. Syrus was debating what to address first, it all looked equally bad.

"Guys good news!" Alexis yelled running down to the docks. "I got an arena reserved and- what the hell happened!" She screamed looking at the scene before her.

"Well the duel just turned into a fistfight. No real surprise there." Yuko said.

…

After attending to Aster's wounds the two finally got the arena for their duel.

"I'm gonna make you uglier bitch," Rose growled. "This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me."

"You already hurt me!" Aster yelled.

"And I'm gonna hurt you even more!" Rose yelled drawing her first card. "I play 'E-Emergency Call' to add an 'E-Hero' to my hand, and now I play 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Bubbleman' and 'Clayman' to summon 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' (2500/2000)!" She yelled summoning her hero on the field. "Now I'll play two face downs and end my turn."

"Alright," Aster glared drawing a card. "Oh, would you look at that, I play 'Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude' (1400/1600)," He said as his diamond covered hero appeared on the field. "And now I'll use his effect, I get to excavate the top card of my deck, and if it's a normal spell card I can send it to the graveyard then during my next main phase, I get to activate its effects, without paying the costs," He said smirking.

"Oh great, another one of THESE situations." Yuko said.

"What situation?" Syrus asked.

"If his whole deck operates on that weird turn skipping mechanic he just used, it's some sort of esoteric control deck." Yuko said. "And Gods know we need another one of those."

"Lets see what I get," Aster smirked drawing the card. "Oh look, 'Graceful Charity'," He said showing it. "So now on my next main phase I get to draw THREE cards without sending two to the graveyard," He explained sending it to the graveyard.

"Great," Rose snorted.

"Now I'll set three cards and end my turn," Aster said smirking.

"Alright then," Rose said drawing her card. "I play 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (1800/300)," She said summoning her hero, and now I get to add a 'Hero' to my hand from my deck," She explained. "Now I'll send 'Absolute Zero' to turn your 'Diamond Dude' into pieces!" Rose yelled as her monster charged at Aster's.

"Not so fast," Aster said activating his face down. "Go 'D-Counter', when you attack a 'Destiny Hero' I can negate the attack and destroy the monster that attacked it."

"Oh no you don't," Rose said. "Go 'Mask Change' I switch out my 'Absolute Zero' with my 'Masked Hero Acid', and when 'Absolute Zero' goes to the graveyard I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" She yelled as her hero stopped his attack and exploded into a shower of ice shards and tore 'Diamond Dude' to pieces and her 'Masked Hero Acid' appears on the field. "Now when 'Acid' is summoned he destroys all spell and trap cards and your monsters lose 300 Attack for each card destroyed," Acid grabbed his gun and fired it at Aster's remaining two cards. "Now my two heroes are gonna fuck you up!" She yelled as 'Stratos' flew forward and slashed Aster with his wings (Aster LP: 8000-6200). "And now 'Acid' spank him again!" (Aster LP: 6200-3600). "Now I end with a face down."

"Yeah! That's the way we do it here!" Yuko cheered. "Slaughter him like a hog!"

"Don't you think you're being a bit extreme?"

"Hey, if it were up to me, Rose might still be punching him. I've taken a punch from her before, and trust me, he deserves many of them." Yuko defended.

"Great move Rose!" Alexis also cheered.

"My move," Aster said glaring as he drew four cards. "I play the 'Clock Tower Prison' field spell!" He yelled as a giant big ben appeared behind him. "Now on your standby phase I get to put a 'Clock Counter' on it and when I get 4 I take no battle damage, now I play 'Destiny Hero-Dread Servant' (400/700)!" He yelled as a knight like hero appeared on the field. "And when he's summoned I get to put a 'Clock Counter' on my 'Clock Tower Prison'," He explained as the clock's hand moved into the 3pm position with a loud gong sound. "Now I set a card and end my turn," He laughed.

Rose snorted. "I draw," She said as the 'Clock Tower Prison' dinged into the 6pm position.

"And now I play 'Eternal Dread'!" Aster yelled. "Now I can put two more counters on my 'Clock Tower' giving me four!" He yelled as the clock dinged again into the 9pm and then finally into the 12am position with the sound of 12 gongs.

"Chime all you want, you can't stop the rock!" Yuko said.

"You're doing amazing Honey." Alexis said, trying to offset Yuko's overbearing enthusiasm.

"Congrats," Rose deadpanned. "I play 'Masked Charge' to add a 'Hero' and a 'Change' quick-play spell to my hand, now I use 'Masked Change' to send my 'Stratos' to the graveyard to summon 'Masked Hero Blast' (2200/1800)!" She said as 'Stratos' put on the mask, transforming him in a green luminous tornado. "And now I can half one of your monsters attack (Dread Servant 400-200/700) and by paying 500 life points I can send one spell or trap card back to your hand, so goodbye to your 'Clock Tower Prison'!" (Rose LP: 8000-7500) She said as a tornado quickly swept away the clock.

Aster smirked as he looked at his face down 'D-Fortune', as Sartorius predicted, he was going to win this duel.

"Now I play 'Allure of Darkness'!" Rose yelled shocking Aster. "I get to draw two cards, and then I have to banish a 'Dark' type monster or discard my entire hand."

"That's insane!" Aster yelled.

"Yeet this sucker!" Yuko shouted.

"I wonder what Rose is planning with that." Syrus asked.

Rose smirked as she drew her cards. "Oh look at this," She said showing her 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist', "Sorry 'Shadow Mist'," She said banishing her card.

"It doesn't matter," Aster growled. "I'm still gonna win!"

"Nope," Rose laughed. "See my other card is 'Mystical Space Typhoon'!" She yelled as a giant vortex sucked up Aster's card. "And now the way is clear," She smirked.

"No!" Aster yelled. "This wasn't supposed to go this way!" He yelled. "Destiny is on my side!"

"FUCK YOUR DESTINY!" Rose yelled readying her heroes to attack. "I REJECT YOUR REALITY AND SUBSTITUTE MY OWN! 'ACID'! 'BLAST'! FUCK HIM UP!"

(Aster LP: 3600-0)

Aster fell to the ground in shock as Rose walked over to him and hauled him up by the shirt. "Insult my cards again," She growled bringing him closer to her face. "And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers," She quoted getting even closer to him. "And you will know My name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!" She yelled chucking him across the arena and over the edge where he landed in a heap on the floor.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Yuko cheered.

"That's how it's done in the army!" Hassleberry yelled.

Alexis simply smiled and started clapping.

"Great job Rose!" Syrus said.

"There was only one logical end to this," Bastion said nodding from beside Hassleberry. Everyone looked confused trying to figure out when he got here.

"Yeah this wasn't worth it," Chazz sneered from the row above. Again everyone looked confused when he got here.

….

Sartorius looked at the fallen The Magician in shock, this was not what he had predicted, not at all. "This can't be," He said looking at his latest prediction, however no matter what he did he could not get an accurate reading on The Devil. "The only way this could be is if she has awoken," He said trying a prediction on The Emperor, this one worked, as did Strength, The Hermit, and The Star. "No, she has not truly awoken, otherwise she would have protected them," He said with a large smirk. "I can use this," He said grabbing his phone and dialing a number. "Hello Aster … No do not worry, I know what happened … yes it means we will have to accelerate our plans … yes I will be there soon," She said ending the call and laughing loudly.


	34. Duel 33: The Beginning of the End

**Susano-o: MASSIVE WARNINGS FOR ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! SERIOUSLY I DON'T KNOW IF PEOPLE READ THESE BUT YOU NEED TO SEE THIS ONE! **

**Sekhmet: I hate this chapter so much. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it. It's cursed so bad that it's very uncomfortable to read. **

**Susano-o: Yeah and the original version was even worse before we trimmed it down, it was uncomfortable to write and then reread so we had to fix it. Well at least we finally get more of Rose's backstory. I had some inspiration from what Kouta Hirano said about Heinkel Wolfe in Hellsing when I made Rose so that explains something you'll learn about her. Also one character is a straight up Steven Universe reference. **

**Sekhmet: I don't have much else to say. This is probably the worst time I had writing a chapter. It's just so uncomfortable. **

**Susano-o: Even worse than the Spirit Day chapter, but now on with the show. **

Duel 33: The Beginning of The End

"Attention troops!" Hassleberry yelled to the group. "We have a very important day today!" He yelled. "Today the civilians are coming here to see the school! And we will make sure they have a good day!"

"Hassleberry," Alexis said calmly from a couch. "It's parent's day, not shore leave."

"Yeah, no big deal." Yuko said, though she looked a bit more prim than usual.

"Umm Alexis," Syrus asked. "No offense, but you've been hanging around here a lot more than normal, any reason why?"

"Atticus has this insane idea for me and him to become dueling singing pop stars," Alexis explained rolling her eyes. "Called Bro-Bro and Sissy of all things."

Yuko fake gagged. "That's one of the dumbest ideas I've ever heard."

"I know," Alexis deadpanned. "He refuses to stop, luckily he wouldn't dare try anything today after that whole adventure in the Abandoned Dorms, mom and dad still think he just went abroad for a semester and didn't tell them."

"Privates! And Corporal," Hassleberry yelled. "We need to get this place in tip top shape before Twelve Hundred Hours!"

"We've been doing that." Yuko said, now revealed to be holding a broom.

"Has anyone seen Rose?" Alexis asked. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Not since last night, no." Yuko said.

"What in Tarnation!" Hassleberry yelled. "If the Sarge thinks she's gonna get out of cleanin' duty she's got another thing coming I tell you hwat!"

"_Hwat?"_ Yuko asked herself.

Hassleberry stormed out of the room. "That girl ain't right sometimes I tell you hwat!" He yelled walking to Rose's room.

"I'm sure she's fine. It's Rose we're talking about here." Yuko said.

….

Back in her room Rose was not fine, she was freaking out about parents coming. Her relationship with her orphanage nuns was strained, honestly her moving out was the best thing she could have done for herself. She wasn't sure who they were going to send to this event, but she knew it was unavoidable as they still technically had guardianship over her till she turned 18. She finally snapped out of her spiralling thoughts when she heard a banging on her door, with a sigh, she got up and went out to help set up.

….

Yuko stood at the docks, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the boat. Her parents were coming today, and she was gonna be there like a good child. She coifed her hair, trying not to look like she's hosting three gods in her soul.

Hassleberry had worn his best uniform, it was quite a shock to see him in actual sleeves, pants, and shoes rather than his usual less form fitting outfits. He had also tied his hair so it laid down his back rather than wildly flailing around his head.

Alexis simply went as she normally did, not having much to change since she spent the most time getting ready in the mornings. She did add a bit more makeup and some pantyhose to cover up for her short skirt.

Bastion went as normal too, but Tania had opted to wear actual clothes rather than her standard gym clothing, though her shirt was still sleeveless to avoid tearing it with her muscles.

Syrus has come as he had, though he put in a little extra work to look nice. His hair stuck up a little less, and his jacket was nice and ironed out.

Chazz hadn't changed anything, though at the behest of everyone, he had washed his coat as it was reeking from weeks of unwash.

Rose had done nothing, in fact she looked slightly more unkempt than normal, Alexis had tried at least fixing her messy hair but was rebuffed with a glare.

"Helicopter inbound!" Hassleberry suddenly yelled causing all the people waiting for their parents to look up. "VIP's incoming!"

The helicopter touched down on the nearest landing pad while the ferry pulled into the marina. The gangplank extended, and after a few minutes, parents came down to greet their children.

"Tyranno!" A large woman who seemed to tower over both Rose and Tania yelled as she swept Tyranno up in a hug, lifting the poor boy off the ground and making everyone wince at the sound of his back cracking. "It's so good to see you!" She yelled as a man who barely looked five feet even, who had Tyranno's facial features, laughed behind her.

"Umm, I think we have found the second pillar women," Syrus joked to Yuko. Yuko stifled a giggle, and fully suppressed it when she saw the next pair of people get off the ship.

"Okāsan! Otōsan!" She cried, and ran towards a meek looking woman and a taller man in a business suit.

"Yuko!" The woman, Yuko's mom, said, as the two hugged tightly. Syrus' parents hadn't come ashore yet, so he tentatively approached the three.

"Oh, Dad, this is Syrus, the boy I've been talking about!" Yuko said proudly. Syrus waved a little.

Yuko's father looked at the poor boy with an acidic glare that could make the mightiest man bow their head. Without changing looks he outstretched a hand. "So you're the man who's made my daughter so happy." He said, a kind voice betraying Syrus' expectations.

"Y-yes sir." Syrus stammered, shaking his hand.

"Good. You keep doing that." He said.

"Yes, it's very nice to finally meet you in person!" Yuko's mom said with a smile. This made Syrus feel a lot less uncomfortable in the moment.

Bastion met his parents with a quiet hello and a smile, they responded in turn in a very formal tone, Tania seemed a bit nervous to meet them and stuck to Bastion's side.

Chazz's mom seemed to be fussing with his hair and doting on him, while Chazz was grumbling about it, he was leaning into it and his shoulders seemed to bleed tension as he did.

"Syrus sweetie!" A woman called. Syrus turned around to see his parents, a man and a woman of average height, the mom sharing his hair and the man with similar glasses.

"Mom, Dad!" He called out, and then took Yuko's hand. "Yuko, these are my parents!" He said, and started to pull her towards them. Yuko waved goodbye to her parents and went along.

"So this is who you're smitten with. She's lovely!" The dad said. Yuko bowed deeply in greeting.

"Ah yes, you're Yugi's sister?" His mom asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"It's a delight meeting you. You've made Syrus very happy, and I thank you for that." She said.

Alexis hugged her father tightly with a shout of "Daddy!" as her mom grabbed her from behind in a three way hug. Their laughter sent a pang of hurt through Rose's heart but she tamped it down with a grimace as Alexis pulled her parents over to meet her.

"Mom, Daddy this is Rose," Alexis said taking Rose's hand and was met with a questioning eyebrow, until she saw the looks Alexis's parents were giving her.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you," Her mom said giving her a tight smile.

"Nice to meet you too," Rose responded with her own tight smile to hold back her acid tone.

Her dad nodded curtly. "My daughter has told us a lot about you," He said vaguely.

"Yeah I guess so," Rose said rubbing her back of her head, clearly she wasn't or hadn't made a good impression.

Before they could respond another women entered the conversation, a tallish women dressed in a nun uniform. "Hello Starlight," She said smiling at Rose.

Rose winced under her breath. "Hello Mother White," She strained, letting go of Alexis's hand as the Mother Superior hugged her.

"Oh it's been so long since I saw you," Mother White said smiling as she ran her fingers through Rose's hair. "You moved out so quickly I didn't get to say goodbye."

Rose looked clearly uncomfortable with the hug and touching as she extracted herself from Mother White's grip. "Yeah," She said looking away. "I just felt it was time for me to move on, and I had the income to do so."

"So you're Rose's guardian?" Alexis asked taking Rose's hand, but Rose shook her off.

"Mother Superior," Mother White corrected. "The head of the orphanage that Starlight here lived at," She said smiling. "Her regular guardian didn't want to come."

Rose hissed at that and Alexis quickly took over. "Oh right," She said smiling and taking a step to put herself between Rose and Mother White. "Well, we should go meet the rest of our friends parents," She suggested, jestering to where Tyranno's mother was trying to practice amature chiropractic work on they rest of the group.

"Of course," Mother White said smiling as she took Rose's hand and started pulling her towards the group. "You should introduce me," Rose glared but allowed herself to be pulled.

Yuko looked over and was somewhat bristled to see what looked like a possessed nun trying desperately to hide it practically hovering towards them, dragging Rose behind her. "Oh hey Rose. I didn't know you were raised by nuns."

Rose hissed as Mother White's turned to give her a smiled. "Oh she didn't?" Mother White asked. "What did I tell you about lying?"

"I told them I lived in an orphanage," Rose explained. "The catholic church never came up."

"Now Starlight," Mother White said camly. "A lie of omission is still a lie," She explained raising an eyebrow, Rose cringed.

"Right, I'm sorry mother," Rose said quickly.

"_So this is why Rose's past never comes up." _Yuko thought, and she bristled again. "_I just don't understand people sometimes." _

Tyranno's mother quickly grabbed Rose in a massive hug. "Oh you're the one my little Tyranno has been talking about!" She yelled happily. "It's been so long since he's met someone who could keep up with him!"

"Thanks," Rose said with a smile as she went to meet the rest of her friends parents.

"Hello," Mother White said with a smile to Yuko. "So you're my Starlight's roommate?"

"Yes, ma'am." Yuko said with a greeting bow.

"Oh that's wonderful," Mother White said smiling. "So you probably know all about the wacky adventures she's apparently been on?"

"I've been right there with her." Yuko said.

"Oh interesting," Mother White said getting a bit closer. "So, I'm sure you also know what she's been doing in her off time as well?" She asked.

"Well, not always. I don't consider it my business to know every move she makes all the time." Yuko said warily.

"Well then," Mother White asked. "You know who she spends her time with though right?"

Yuko didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, With our group, why?" She asked even more warily.

Mother White looked over at Alexis. "Is she dating that girl over there?" She asked.

"_Guys I need help." _Yuko thought.

"**Kill her." **All three replied at once.

"_Never mind." _Yuko thought.

"What would happen if I said yes?" Yuko asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yuko, come on, the group's moving on!" Syrus said, pulling her along. Yuko gladly let herself be pulled along and even pretended that Syrus was stronger than he was, glad to be out of the conversation. Mother White simply smiled and followed, making sure to take Rose's wrist like she was still a child when she had the opportunity.

As the group made their way to the Red dorms, a lone figure emerged from the helicopter. "Hello Aster," Sartorius said with a smile.

"Hello," Aster said nursing his still injured side, being thrown off an arena hurts.

"Come along," Sartorius said waving him along. "We need to meet with the Chancellor."

Aster nodded and followed along, not sure where Sartorius was really going with this part of the plan, his reputation with the school had plummeted after his comments so him establishing a foothold in Duel Academy was impossible at this point. -But he would trust in Sartorius and Destiny to see him through to the light.

….

Business at the Red Dorms was nice and stable, if a bit topsy turvy due to all the parents around.

"So here's our room," Rose said opening the door to let the parents in. The parents hummed and hawed at the cramped but cozy room. Junko, Yuko's mom, seemed very amused by the triple bunk bed.

"Oh what are these?" Mother White asked looking at their shelf full of Shadow Charms. Yuko could see Rose's face go chalk white.

"They're art projects. We do them in our off time." Yuko quickly said.

"Well they certainly don't look like them," Mother White said grabbing the Emerald Tablet and skimming it. "Oh dear me this is wholly inappropriate," She gasped reading the contents.

"Well, they're only art projects. That one in particular is just a recreation and modernization of an ancient artifact. They don't have any malicious intent behind them." Yuko said.

Mother White ignored her and turned to a pale Rose. "Now Starlight, what have I said about this sort of thing?" She asked smiling.

"Don't deal with the devil," Rose sighed looking up.

"Wait, you can't blame her for that. I did them. I've had a fascination with the ancient past for forever. Don't blame Rose for something I did." Yuko said. She'd never faced down such an intimidating person like this, but Rose was clearly uncomfortable and that would not stand.

Mother White looked at Yuko. "Ok then," She said setting the Tablet back. Yuko visibly relaxed.

"Yuko, can I see you outside for a second?" Junko asked.

"Sure mom." Yuko said, and the two walked out of earshot.

"You're not involved with anything dangerous, are you?" Junko asked.

"Mom, I would never lie to you. I swear they're just art projects, nothing more than trinkets. I brought one home over summer break, remember?" Yuko said.

"You did." Junko said.

"And it hasn't done anything, has it?" Yuko asked.

"I suppose not. Alright, I'll believe you. But you better not be lying to me." Junko said. "I thought we put all this behind us ten years ago."

"We did." Yuko said, and the two rejoined the group.

The rest of the day was spent with Yuko running damage control while Rose seemed to be clamped up tighter than a virgin daughter. When another parent talked to her she was able to speak normally, but anytime her mother talked she went dead silent. All this was at the concern of Junko, who by days' end was sure that her darling daughter was involved in some sort of illegal activity.

"So then the Sarge sent him flying off the edge of the arena!" Hassleberry laughed having just told everyone the story of Rose's duel against Aster, fight beforehand included, much to Rose's horror. "Never seen a person fly that far before!"

Yuko automatically chimed in before Mother White could say anything. "Oh that Hassleberry, he has the craziest dreams, right Rose?" Yuko said.

"Umm," Rose said nervously as her guardian's eyes burned a hole in the side of her head. "Yeah."

"Yeah she was super angry," Syrus said not hearing the lie due to a conversation with Bastion. "She blew up the TV when she heard his comments."

Yuko gripped his thigh. "That was a movie, remember?" Yuko said, desperation clear on her face.

"You all seem to have some wild fantasies," Bastion's father said chucking. "And here I thought duel monsters would be wild enough."

"Yeah, sometimes it's hard to tell fact from fiction around here. You'd be surprised what rumors come up when you're a great duelist like Rose." Yuko laughed a bit too loud.

"So what was that whole Sexual Tyrannosaurus thing Bastion emailed us about?" Bastion's mother asked. "And how did it end up with our son engaged to an adult women?" She asked side eyeing Tania.

"Honestly even I'm not sure. The part with Tania is true, but the rest is a mystery. My current theory is that the first bit was a meme that got out of hand." Yuko said, pulling whatever she could out of her ass.

Mother White was looking at this all with a critical eye before wiping her mouth. "Starlight," She said making Rose cringe. "Could you show me to the restrooms?" She asked smiling.

Rose gave a jerky nod before standing out and leading her guardian out.

"Hey what's wrong with the Sarge?" Hassleberry ask.

"You haven't noticed? After all the damage control I've been doing? She's been terrified of her nun mom finding out about all the crazy stuff that happens here and I've tried to explain as much of it as I can away!" Yuko said through grit teeth, her parents conveniently caught up in conversation with another pair of parents.

"Woah easy there Corporal," Hassleberry said nervously held up his hands. "I don't even know half of what you were talking about remember?"

Yuko pinched her brow. "Sorry. But the point is, she's probably getting told off by her mom and I've failed to keep the rumors in check."

"Corporal some of the stuff you and the Sarge have done have become legends here," He explained. "You think your duels haven't been spread across the world? I was told by at least forty people before I came here that you and Sarge were two people to watch."

"I don't care what happens or is told about me. Rose has been vastly uncomfortable all day because of Mother White. I'm just trying to lessen it a little." Yuko said.

"Guy's," Syrus said from Yuko's other side. "Rose has been gone for a while."

Yuko almost swore under her breath. "I gotta go find her."

"I'll come too," Hassleberry agreed.

"Syrus, I need you to stay here and keep doing damage control. Is that alright? Yuko asked. Syrus nodded, and the two walked off.

Junko watched the two leave with a sigh. "Atsuo, I'm worried about Yuko. She's been so frantic today. I think she might be involved in something dangerous. "

Atsuo, who had been silent throughout the whole debacle, finally spoke. "No, our daughter is fine. Have you not seen what she's been doing?"

"What do you mean?" Junko asked.

"All the stories we've been hearing are true. But because that nun makes her friend uncomfortable, she's been lying about everything we've heard to make her friend feel better. She's doing exactly what we've taught her, sticking up for her friend." Atsuo explained.

Junko took in this new information, and instantly felt relieved. Two seconds later though, she realized something. "Doesn't that mean she faced down a bunch of dangerous people!?"

…

"You demon child!" Mother White screamed through the walls. "How many times have I told you to keep your freakishness to yourself!"

"I wasn't trying to do it!" Rose's pleading voice shouted back. "It just happened!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me!" Mother White yelled back. "I raised you better than that!"

"You barely raised me at all you abusive cunt!" Rose screamed before a smack was heard.

"I told you not to speak to me that way!"

The door slammed open and Yuko saw Mother White holding Rose by her wrist in a lock as she tried to punch the older women in the face. "Fuck off!" Rose screamed. "I'm not fucking 6 anymore!" She screamed. "I'm not dealing with your punishments anymore!"

"Well if you're going to act like a child then I'm going to treat you like one!" Mother White yelled back trying to bend Rose's arm at an unnatural angle to force her into submission.

"Get away from her you bitch!" Yuko screamed, and in a weird twist of limbs and force managed to forcefully separate the two and put herself between White and Rose.

"I would highly suggest," Mother White said smiling darkly. "That you stay out of this," She suggested. "This is between me and Starlight."

"No. No one hurts my friends like this, no matter what." Yuko said, her rage bubbling up.

"It's not hurting, it's punishment," Mother White corrected. "Legal in the state of Colorado, and poor Starlight here needs a lot of it."

"No! You won't hurt my friend anymore!" Yuko said.

Mother White's smile went tight. "She's a little demon spawn who needs to be put in her place, did she even tell you how she ended up in my care?"

"I don't give a fuck. She could be responsible for genocide and she'd still be my friend." Yuko growled.

"Well you are close," Mother White said. "She murdered both her parents and burned her house down, or more closely, her entire apartment building," She explained. "Killing over 10 people that night, so you see why my little Starlight needs a reminder every once and a while when she starts acting naughty."

"I get it. Now I'm supposed to break down and start saying "no you're lying, that's impossible!" So you can push me out of the way, right? You're a lot dumber than I thought if you think that just because she MIGHT be a murderer I'm gonna let you continue to kill my friend." Yuko growled, guarding Rose even more.

"I'm not killing her," White said in shock at the suggestion. "I'm helping her," She said before looking at Rose again. "Oh Starlight, what else have you been lying to them about?" She asked making Rose cringe and hide her face.

"You're killing her inside, that's for sure. A wretched creature like you is not worthy to serve a supposedly all loving all forgiving god." Yuko spat.

"Oh you poor summer child," White sighed. "You really don't know anything about her."

"Don't have to. Friendship transcends everything, and if you want to get to her, you're gonna have to get through me." Yuko said.

"Fine," White said walking away. "I know when I'm not getting through to someone, I suppose I'll take my leave then," She said opening the door. "Goodbye Starlight, for now," She said pushing through the throng of parents to go back to the docks.

Yuko was so ready to sic Eraser on her that she didn't stop guarding Rose until someone shook her out of it.

"Sarge you ok?" Hassleberry said.

Rose groaned. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to start talking about my past," She muttered punching a wall.

"You don't have to." Yuko said, rubbing her forehead.

"It's a muddled mess," Rose muttered. "I don't even remember how the fire started, I just remember a lot of screams a winged shadow, Mother White always said it was the devil himself come to meet me."

"I don't know. I've seen the devil and he doesn't look like that." Yuko said, slumping against the dressers.

"So is that way you freaked out at Aster?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah," Rose nodded with a pained look. "Masked Heroes were made by me and my dad together, it's the last thing I have left of him."

Yuko grabbed Rose and helped her sit down as she continued to talk. "The orphanage got free schooling from some upscale ritzy school, so the orphan kids stuck out as easy targets, which lead to a lot of fights," She chuckled bitterly. "Yeah there's a reason Chazz and Aster make me go from 0 to 1,000,000 pretty quick, stuck up rich kids are my kryptonite," she laughed and sniffled. "So Mother took a special interest in making sure I behaved."

"That's a load of crap and you know it. She almost beat you because she didn't like the rumors going around about events we couldn't control." Yuko said.

"She knows about them, I told my actual guardian Amanda," Rose explained. "These aren't rumors, she knows because she made her tell, and that's not all," Rose muttered rubbing her face hard. "I am lying to you guys, was lying to you, and did lie to her."

"If this is about the murder of your parents thing, I don't care if you did. You're still my friend." Yuko said.

"No," Rose muttered. "There's more than that."

"Well you're still gonna be my friend after this. Come at me with your dark secrets." Yuko said.

Rose bit her lip. "I'm intersex," she whispered. "Down below," She said vaguely gesturing to her lap.

Yuko looked at her. "That's it?"

Rose blinked. "You know that means I'm not fully a girl right?" She asked nervously.

"So?" Yuko said.

"And I've been in the girls dorm, you know for girls," She continued.

"What about it?" Yuko said, trying to convey that this was NOT an issue.

"...I'm an intersexual lesbian who burned down a building and killed people, with a short fuse and an explosive temper," Rose explained. "You can see why she thinks she needs to help me."

"Help is not an applicable term to this situation. If she nearly beat you over this, then she's a worse person than I thought." Yuko said stubbornly.

"It's not that big of a deal," Rose muttered looking away. "Just let it go, I'm old enough now to handle her if she tries anything again."

"You almost got beat for something out of your control. You don't just let that kind of thing die." Yuko said.

"She's not gonna kill me," Rose whispered.

"I don't believe that for a second." Yuko said.

"She hasn't killed me before."

"She's clearly a psychopath. One too many whacks and you're gone. And I won't let that happen. Not as long as I'm around." Yuko growled.

Rose sighed. "Just let it go," She muttered. "I moved out, I don't need to see her again till I turn 18 and finally don't need a guardian anymore."

Yuko grumbled But got silent. The room was completely eerily quiet until she spoke again. "You know, my brother's boyfriend tortured and killed people over less grievous offenses." She hoped this would entice Rose to ask and distract from the horrid mood.

"...I just want her to stop," Rose finally whimpered.

Yuko had lost it, but not in a Dreadroot or Eraser way. She lost it in an Avatar way. She got up and waded her way through the crowd of parents until she found hers. There was no aura that accompanied her, only dead eyes.

"Mom, where's the nearest phone? I need to make a few calls." Yuko said, devoid of emotion.

Within hours, campus police had shut down the marina and had begun a search for Mother White. In half a day, regular police had shown up on the island and by sundown she was arrested for child abuse. Within two weeks, Mother White was sentenced to 25 years in prison for repeated abuse of a minor, and with Rose providing physical evidence and past accounts, there would be no bail.

Best of all, because of the nature of the case, barely anyone of consequence outside the courtroom knew what exactly went on, so Rose's secrets were kept locked away in court files.

…

"Well I'm not sure about this," Crowler said looking at Sartorius. "After all you seem a little old to be starting as a freshman."

"I'm only 17," Sartorius said showing his ID, much to Crowler's shock. "And I have a check with three years worth of tuition sighed and ready for you right now."

"Well then," Crowler said taking the check. "Welcome to Duel Academy!"


	35. Duel 34: The End of the Beginning

**Sekhmet: While the cascade from last time leaks into this chapter, this one is much better, although still a bit uncomfortable in my opinion. **

**Susano-o: It's not a cult, it's an organization that promotes love and unity. **

**Sekhmet: Not even King of the Hill can save you from this one. **

**Susano-: Blah, also Rose finally takes a level is the supernatural, oh the horrors she will inflict with that power. **

**Sekhmet: Directly and indirectly. The plot kicks in here, boys. On with the show. **

Duel 34: The End of the Beginning

Rose sat in class nervously tapping her foot, the results of the trial hadn't exactly been public, but the rumor mill at the school had taken over already. She had been getting a mix sympathy and pity the entire time and it was honestly driving her mad. She didn't want people to see her as weak, and didn't need their pity. Yuko had told her not to worry, as she was convinced that in two weeks' time, no one would care. Whether that was true or not has yet to be seen, though.

"Can you all just fuck off!" Rose said getting louder till she was yelling at the rest of the students. "I'm not a fucking invalid!" She grumbled sitting back down.

"Sarge no one thinks that," Hassleberry said patting her back.

"This'll all blow over, either naturally or because some other crazy shit happens, and then no one will remember." Yuko agreed. "Besides, I think people know by now not to talk shit."

"What could be more crazy than my guardian being arrested for abuse?" Rose growled.

"Attention students!" Bonaparte yelled. "I want to introduce our new student," He said gesturing to Sartorius. "Sartorius Saiou."

"Hello fellow students," Sartorius said with a sharp toothed smile. "It's wonderful to meet you all."

Yuko bristled heavily at the sight of the new student, but tried not to show it.

"Aren't you a little old to be a freshman?" Chazz asked from the row above.

"I'm 17," Sartorius corrected.

"_I call EXTREME bullshit." _Yuko thought. "_There's no fucking way, especially not with jaundice like that." _

Sartorius smiled as he went and sat down beside Yuko. "Hello," He said smiling at Yuko. All of Yuko's hair stood on end. This was more than a bad feeling. Every fiber of her being was telling her to get the fuck away from him. Still, she stayed strong and gave a simple nod. "Have you heard the word of the Society of Light?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really religious." Yuko said, trying ANYTHING to look busy.

"Oh, it's not a religion, but as class is starting, I'll find you later about it," Sartorius said getting out a notebook and pen.

….

"I'm going to kill someone," Rose growled. "I'm going to kill them all and throw them into the volcano."

"Come on, don't be like that. Or at the very least murder an inanimate object instead of a person." Yuko said.

Rose just growled again before suddenly changing directions. "I'm going for a ride, I'll be back tonight," She explained.

"Well alright. Don't wreck yourself." Yuko said.

"Alright," Rose said nodding.

….

"Hello there," Sartorius said to Chazz. "Have you heard the word of the Society of Light?"

"No," Chazz snarled. "Why would I know what that is?"

"Well you should," Sartorius said. "The Society of Light is Aster's pro league team, and I am his manager."

"How are you a manager at 17?" Chazz asked suspicious.

"I'm very good at what I do," Sartorius said vaguely. "After all, I'm the reason Aster made it to the pro league, and you seem like someone we want on our team."

"...I'm listening," Chazz said raising an eyebrow.

Sartorius smiled. "Lets go to my room and...discuss your new career path," He said putting a hand on Chazz's shoulder. "_And thus, The Hanged Man is mine," _He thought chuckling.

….

"Guys I got a bad feeling," Syrus said nervously.

"Me too." Yuko said.

"Yeah," Hassleberry said looking at their attempt at cooking. "I think this curry has gone bad."

"What did we do wrong?" Yuko asked.

"I told you using all that cinnamon was a bad idea," Hassleberry said poking it with a spoon, a spoon that melted when it touched the goop.

"No, we definitely burnt it." Yuko said, noting the charred color it had taken.

"Guys I think it blinked at me," Syrus said taking a step back.

"Are you going to eat that?" Eraser asked.

"_Probably not." _Yuko thought.

"Can I have it!"

"_It's pretty much alive."_ Yuko thought.

"Good it will be more tasty!" Eraser chuckled. "Just chug it and I will take it!"

"I'll feed it to Eraser." Yuko said, picked up the pan and scraped it into her mouth.

Hassleberry looked at her like she was insane. Syrus turned beet red as he watched her chug it without stopping.

"Tasty!" Eraser growled eating it from inside Yuko's stomach.

"_Yeah I hope that was worth it, my friends probably think I'm crazy for eating this."_ Yuko thought.

"Illogical, The one designated Syrus temperature increased by 25% in the facial area, suggesting a blush," Avatar responded. "Additional information detected, a 40% blood supply increase towards the waist area, suggesting he has become-"

"_THANK you Avatar." Yuko thought abruptly. _

"...erect," Avatar finished. "Logical action, begin the mating process."

"Yes time to go heels to Jesus!" Eraser yelled.

"**Go hiding the bishop," **Dreadroot added.

"Playing peek-a-boo with his vein cane in the flesh pipe!"

"Initiate the mating procedure."

"**That one is not funny," **Dreadroot snorted.

"_No, it's not happening. Not for a long time." _Yuko thought. "_I don't care how illogical or what an opportunity I'm wasting, it's not happening." _

"At least give the poor boy a blow job," Eraser said. "Poor thing looks like he's about to explode!"

"_No! My body my rules." _Yuko thought.

"**Fine, but do not be surprised when the boy starts masturbating to thoughts of you," **Dreadroot snarked.

"Probability of event already happening... 87%," Avatar added.

"_I'm fine with that." _Yuko thought.

"You ok there Corporal?" Hassleberry asked. "You've been staring off into space for about five minutes? And Syrus had to leave for some reason."

"I'm fine, just having a conversation with the gods." Yuko said.

"Oh right," Hassleberry said still not believing her fully about that. "Well I guess we can try again."

"Yeah, I'll get another chicken breast." Yuko said, going to look for a meat to put in their next attempt.

….

"Where the fuck am I?" Rose asked as she looked at her radar. "I swear I was heading to Tokyo, how did I end up in the Bermuda Triangle?"

Rose quickly resurfaced and looked around, all she was an island in front of her, and Mars dipping down below the horizon…. "Wait what!?" Rose yelled looking at the setting planet. "What the hell who put acid in my martini mix again!" She yelled driving towards the island. "I swear if it was you Brandon I'm going to break your shins," She muttered as her sub touched the shallows, allowing her to take her boat into land.

The beach was beautiful, pure white sand with the calmest, clearest water she had ever seen. "Well this is probably the best trip I've even been on," She said falling back on the sand. "Should get Belowski out here, could really use a burrito right now."

"Your burritos will be gone if you don't go back," A voice said in Rose's head.

"What?" Rose whined covering her face. "Look just let me trip in peace," She muttered.

"You aren't tripping," A voice explained.

"Right," Rose said sitting up. "Yeah I'm actually in space."

"No obviously not you would die," The voice said. "You are in Neo-Space, a space between the Earth and Space, I brought you here."

"Well let me sit here and enjoy myself," Rose snorted. "I've had a stressful week and want to sit here and relax."

"Unfortunately you need to go back, your friends are in danger, the Light of Destruction has invaded your Academy."

"Ok I feel like I'm missing something here," Rose said looking around. "Actually I feel like I'm missing a lot, so explain."

"The Light of Destruction is an ancient force that existed even before the first duel monsters card was carved into existence, it's one goal was to destroy all life in the universe, however it was opposed by The Gentle Darkness, a force that sent the Light away and allowed life to flourish, however now the Light has returned, and now it's goal is to take control of all life in the universe rather than destroy it," The voice explained.

"Ok now how does this involve me?" Rose asked.

"You are the current holder of The Gentle Darkness," The voice explained. "One of your ancestors was the first holder, and now it falls to you to fight the Light."

Rose groaned. "How do you even know I'm the one?"

"You came here," The voice said. "That's all I needed to know."

"How is it even here?" She asked standing up.

"It came with Sartorius, he holds a piece of The Light of Destruction, and he has taken control of your friend Chazz."

"Fucking hell Chazz," Rose growled. "Alright, but before I do this, who are you?"

The air in front of Rose suddenly distorted and 'Winged Kuriboh' appeared in front of her. "I have been waiting for this to happen, it is my destiny to guide you."

"Alright, fine," Rose said petting his head. "Let's go save the world again," She said walking back to her submarine.

….

"Chazz, what the hell are you wearing?" Yuko asked. Her friend was sporting a new white uniform.

"It's the uniform of the Society of Light obviously," He said snorting as he looked down at Yuko from his palanquin.

"That sounds like a cult. Did you join a cult?" Yuko sneered back.

"We aren't a cult!" One of the now white uniformed blue girls said. "We're an organization that promotes love and unity!"

"Yeah you joined a cult." Yuko said, and started towards the docks. "Hold on. I'll go get Rose and we'll sort this out."

"Corporeal the Sarge hasn't come back yet," Hassleberry whispered.

"I know. I'm gonna go wait for her." Yuko said.

"Good," Chazz smirked. "You can tell her all about how Master Sartorius has shone everyone in the Obelisk Blue dorms the light, even Alexis as seen the light."

Yuko stopped for a moment, but then kept going. "Fuck your cult bullshit." She said before disappearing over the hill.

"Oh the Sarge isn't gonna like that," Hassleberry said grabbing Syrus and running towards the docks.

"I can't believe the cults got out here. We're in the middle of scenic nowhere!" Yuko said. "There's nothing to worship but cards and the volcano!"

"Isn't that what two major religions worshiped?" Syrus asked from Hassleberry's shoulder.

"I dunno, maybe. I had enough of this crap on the mainland, can we have a normal school year for five minutes?!" Yuko asked exasperated.

"I don't know but I think we need to prepare ourselves," Hassleberry said pointing at the waters. "The Sarge is back."

"Shit. I got this one." Yuko said, volunteering herself to be maimed.

"Tally Ho!" Rose yelled as she landed. "So apparently Sartorius is evil, lets go duel him and stop his plan before it gets going."

"I'm not gonna ask how you read our minds, but I don't think it's gonna be that easy. He's got Alexis." Yuko said. "Well, allegedly. I'm not actually sure of Chazz was baiting me or not."

"Huh?" Rose asked. "What happened? I was gone for a day?"

"Ok, long story short, Sartorius started a cult, got Chazz, got the entire blue dorm on board, and got Alexis. That's what I've been told/witnessed." Yuko said.

Rose blinked. "You have to be pulling my leg," She chuckled. "Chazz yes I could see being that stupid, but Alexis nah, besides she's been at the Red Dorms."

"Look, I don't even know if Chazz was telling the truth. But I saw an entire procession of these white people ten minutes ago. She could have been in there" Yuko said. "Either way, I wouldn't lie to you about this kind of thing."

"Alright," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Lets go deal with this cult," She said walking towards the blue dorms.

….

"Well that's...bright," Rose said as she looked at the repainted blue dorms, which where now pure white.

"Hey, are you guys with the cult?" Yuko asked two white girls.

"We aren't a cult," One said. "We're an organization that promotes love and unity."

"Yep this is the cult," Rose said walking inside.

Inside was much of the same, the place was much the same, all the blue and white replaced with white and lavender and the statues of Obelisk being replaced with statues of Sartorius.

"This place looks terrible," Rose said looking around at the white furniture. "And Slifer protect the person who tries to eat a burrito in here."

"I know. Danger Will Robinson." Yuko said.

"Sarge I think that's your girl over there," Hassleberry said pointing at a girl helping oversee the installation of a Sartorius statue over the water fountain.

"Yep, I'd recognize dat ass anywhere," Rose smirked as she walked over to Alexis and grabbing her in a hug. "Hey lovely," She said rubbing her face in Alexis's hair. "Missed you."

"Excuse me," Alexis said glaring at Rose. "What do you think you are doing?!" She said throwing Rose off her.

"Uh oh," Hassleberry said nervously.

"Fuck." Yuko said under her breath.

"Hugging my girlfriend?" Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"We're not dating," Alexis glared. "Not until you join the Society of Light, I refuse to date an outsider, and especially one who hangs out with those two dwebs and the warugaki."

"The FUCK did you just call me bitch?!" Yuko yelled, rolling up her sleeves and making an approach, though Syrus was able to stop her.

"Woah calm the fuck down, Alexis," Rose said glaring. "Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"I've seen the light," Alexis said smugly.

Rose turned to the readers of this fanfic. "Pro tip, if anyone ever says they've seen the light or had their eyes opened, they have 100% joined a cult," She said before returning to the story. "You have 100% joined a cult."

"No I haven't!" Alexis yelled. "And if you're just here to insult me you can leave!" She said pointing at the door, this attracted the attention of the rest of the dorm who came and surrounded the four.

"Oh joy," Rose smirked cracking her knuckles. "It's 'Rose beats up an entire dorm 2: Electric Boogaloo'."

"Featuring Yuko, who had her heart removed as well as her ovaries last July." Yuko said, cracking her neck in an unsettling way.

"And Tyranno Hassleberry with his DINO DNA!" Hassleberry yelled as his pupils turned to slits.

"And Syrus, who's trying his best!" Syrus said.

"How about this instead," Alexis smirked cruelly. "Three dorks and a freak leave before I tell the whole dorm their secret."

Rose when pale. "No no no," She whispered nervously.

"Oh?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow. "You don't want me too?" She asked smirking. "Well too bad you intersex freak!" She yelled.

Rose had frozen, she could feel everyone staring at her as the blood tried to simultaneously rush to her cheeks and leave her face. Her embarrassment however was soon trampled under the burning rage that had ignited in her chest, it was like someone has thrown a match into a room full of Hydrogen gas and dynamite. She started shaking, and if Alexis had bothered to look, she would have been able to tell it was from rage not sadness.

Yuko didn't care. She never had. But one thing was for sure. Alexis was gonna die, and Yuko was tempted to let it happen.

What truly happened next was a topic of debate for years, but the one thing people could agree on was that somehow Rose had been able to tackle Alexis into the fountain and hold her by her neck underwater while she wailed on her face with her other arm.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Rose roared as she brought another left hook down on the struggling girl. "YOU FUCKING SLUT!" She screamed grabbing Alexis's throat with both her hands and shaking her head hard enough to slam it into the stone fountain. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Rose screamed as Alexis's fighting got weaker from lack of oxygen.

"Sarge!" Hassleberry yelled grabbing Rose and trying to drag her back, though everyone could see even with his strength he was struggling. "She's not worth it!"

Yuko stood by in silence. Eventually, her actual conscience forced her to contribute to restraining the humanoid typhoon that had become of her friend.

Syrus also jumped in to help, but all he really ended up doing was grabbing onto one of Rose's legs and holding on for dear life.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Rose screamed as Alexis finally climbed out of the fountain, soaked and bleeding. "YOU'RE DEAD! EVERYONE YOU KNOW IS DEAD! EVERYTHING YOU CARE ABOUT IS DEAD! I'LL BURN THIS FUCKING SOCIETY DOWN TO THE GROUND WITH MY OWN HANDS!" She screamed trying to free herself from her friends grip. "GET OVER HERE! LET ME GO!" She screamed.

"Sarge she's not worth it!" Hassleberry screamed trying not to lose his grip. Yuko said nothing, saving her words for when they were out of the fray.

Rose screamed as loud as she could and then suddenly every piece of glass in the lobby, from the windows to even Syrus's glasses exploded from the inside out as thin tendrils of black energy whipped up a windstorm around Rose, sending students scrambling to find cover.

"_What in the FUCK was that?!" _Yuko thought. Despite looking stoic on the outside, she was scared as fuck on the inside.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE FINALLY A WORTHY OPPONENT! OUR BATTLE WILL BE LEGENDARY!"

"Power has surged from total trauma. Chance of defeating it: 1%." Avatar said.

"**DO NOT ENGAGE." **Dreadroot yelled.

"Yuko I'm scared!" Syrus yelled. "I can't see, my glasses broke!"

"It'll be alright!" Yuko shouted.

Rose finally stopped fighting, only to explode with a black energy wave the shattered a nearby statue. "You're all dead," Rose growled as she walked out of the lobby, making sure to literally rip the doors off as she left. Yuko scurried out holding Syrus' hand to guide him, and Hassleberry followed behind.

"What now, Rose?" Yuko asked. "I'm at a loss of what to do here!"

"Go get everyone not in that cult and have them meet at the Red Dorms!" Rose ordered. "I'll be back by tonight!" She yelled stomping towards the main building, she had a sewing club to threaten.

Yuko took Syrus by the hand and made her way to the Ra Yellow dorms.

….

Back at the White Dorm, Brandon walked down the stairs to the lobby, he had been setting up his new dorms server room when everything was going down so he didn't know what had happened. "Hey what happened?" He asked looking at the destroyed mess of the lobby.

"Oh that Slacker Scum Rose had a freak out and somehow blew out the windows," One of the students snorted.

Brandon turned pale. "What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

"Oh Alexis revealed how much of a freak she was and she decided to lose it, honestly no impulse control at all."

Brandon started sweating. "Oh shit we are dead," He muttered.

"Don't worry my child," Sartorius said walking into the lobby. "We will not be defeated by the likes of her," He said smiling.

"No you don't understand," Brandon said nervously. "Rose isn't human, she's a living force of chaos and destruction, a humanoid typhoon, she will destroy us and any attempts to resist will see everyone here erased from history under her boot!" He said getting louder and louder as he went. Everyone in turn just laughed.

"You are worried for nothing," Sartorius said putting a hand on Brandon's shoulder. "The light will protect you, as well as your fellow members."

Brandon simply shook his head before giving Sartorius a peace sign, vanishing into nothingness, three notes of different pitch being the only thing left behind. Sartorius blinked as his hand dropped to his side and he started looking around. "Did anyone see where he went?" He asked.

The rest of the members shook their heads as they started looking around to see if he was hiding. Sartorius looked to his left and right as he tried desperately to figure out where his student had disappeared too.

….

Brandon suddenly reappeared in front of his family home, in rural Arkansas, confident this would be far enough away from the inevitable destruction that Rose would bring down upon the Society of Light, but before that. "Mom! Dad! I joined a cult again!" He yelled.

"God Dang it boy you'd better not be doing the scientology again!" His dad yelled back.

"No! This isn't as bad!" Brandon yelled back.

"I'll get the funnel," His mom sighed. Brandon shivered at the mention of the funnel, but knew it was the only way.


	36. Duel 35: We Parody Code Geass

**Sekhmet: Finally relieved of the uncomfortableness, we go straight into war mode this chapter. **

**Susano-o: The Society of Light meets its match! With Rose at the helm they won't know what hit them! Metaphorically and in many cases quite literally! **

**Sekhmet: And in addition, while she won't make an official appearance for two more chapters, that character I mentioned before is born this chapter. I'm excited. **

**Susano-o: Let's a-go! **

Duel 35: We Totally Didn't Steal This From Code Geass

Yuko slammed the door of the Ra Yellow dorms open. "Alright, listen up! Those who joined the cult, get the hell out! Anyone who still has a brain, we're consolidating the dorms. For your own safety, follow me!"

Most of the Ra Yellows were shocked to say the least. "What are you talking about?"

"Did I fucking stutter?!" Yuko said. "If you don't feel like getting brainwashed, let's go people! Pack light, we're not coming back!"

….

"Line up maggots!" Hassleberry yelled as the new recruits entered the red courtyard. "I want everyone from the yellow dorms on this side and everyone from the red dorms on this side! Lets go! Lets go! Five to a row!" He yelled as people started filing into ranks on both sides of him.

Syrus was getting everyone's information as quickly as he could. "Has anyone seen Bastion?" He asked. "We got Tania but no Bastion!"

"Hubby was heading to the card shop," Tania said nervously. "I haven't seen him all afternoon."

"We'll recover the Specialist later!" Hassleberry yelled. "We're waiting for the Sarge first!"

"Knowing her, she's probably knocking heads." Yuko said. "Or blazing it with Belowski like I wish I was."

"Nah the Sarge sent me a message," Hassleberry explained. "She's getting ready in your room."

"Huh?" Yuko asked. "Ready for what?"

"You'll see," Hassleberry said cryptically.

"Ok…" Yuko said and returned to funneling more people into the courtyard.

Once the people had been filtered and filed, a whistle was heard above the dorm, looking up everyone saw Rose standing on the roof. She was wearing a modified black trench coat-length gakuran/tsume-eri with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain over her shoulders. Underneath, a fitted, sleeveless shirt and a pair of slim-fitting ¥20,000 pants of very short, sharp flares held up by two thin belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tessellated triangles, and a pair of leather shoes. She also had a cap adorned near the center with a golden button in the shape of the 'King' Kanji, on its left, a rectangular golden plate with a design of a duel monsters card back. It was torn at the back, appearing to merge with her hair. Finally, she was chewing on a green reed. Yuko could also see 'Winged Kuriboh floating beside her, wearing the same coat thrown over his shoulders and the hat with a reed hanging out of where his mouth presumably was.

Yuko was dumbfounded that she felt the need to dress up like a tough guy, but considering the state she was in, she didn't question it. Syrus took one look at her and was immediately stunned. The crowd was silenced in both emotions.

"Listen up people!" Rose yelled over the crowd. "A dark light has spread across campus like rotting infection," She explained. "And I'm not about to sit around and let them take over without a fight!"

The crowd murmured in slight confusion at her statement.

"You've seen what happened to the blue students!" Rose shouted. "Are you about to let it happen to you?"

A lot of the students replied with worrying statements. The murmuring got louder.

"The Society of Light is a cancer! One that will take over this school and turn us into drones under that asshole Sartorius's control!" Rose yelled. "I refuse to let a cult exist on this island as long as I'm still here to kick its ass!"

The murmurs got louder still, but also more confident.

"Today at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there is not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone!" Rose shouted. "Not today, because today we are fighting for our freedom… Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution… but from annihilation!" She said with a stamp her foot. "We are fighting for our right to live! To exist! And should we win the day it will be the day where we all declared in one voice: We will not go quietly into the light! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we face the monsters that are at our door and bring the fight to them! Today, we are canceling the apocalypse!"

The students roared in approval, but as always, there was one stick in the mud. "Hey, aren't you stealing the speech from Independence Day?" He asked once the initial cheer died down.

"Yes and Pacific Rim," Rose said with a dark smirk. "What about it?" The student didn't reply. The rest of the crowd roared again in approval.

"Today we form our own army!" Rose yelled grabbing a flag behind her and slamming it into the roof, it was a jet black flag with the same 'King' Kanji on the front. "The Black Knights!"

The crowd gave one more roar of approval, this one the loudest of all. For the first time in Duel Academy history, two dorms had joined forces in an all out war against another...Honestly it seemed like it should have happened before.

"_Well, what now?" _Yuko asked herself. "_What's next for us?" _

"Everyone put these on!" Rose yelled throwing a box over the edge of the roof. It landed in a clearing with a heavy thud. Inside were beautiful outfits of pure black with gold details.

"We are no longer two dorms," Rose explained. "We are now one, together under one flag!"

Students looked over them, some went to closed off spaces to change immediately, while others were taking a bit longer, through shyness or trouble finding their size.

"These are nice," Hassleberry said tearing the sleeves off his uniform.

"What a material." Yuko said, holding up a jacket. "Where'd she get the good stuff? This has to be the Egyptian cotton they keep in the back room."

…. (Meanwhile in the sewing club)

"How are you going to justify using all the Egyptian cotton!?" The club president yelled. "That stuff was worth five years worth of our budget alone!"

"...Classify it as a 'Rose' expense?" One of them suggested. "Dr. Crowler will understand."

The club president blinked. "By George you're right!" He said happily. "Quickly! Order some more! Let's milk this for all we can!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" The sewing club members yelled back.

….

After everyone was uniformed up, rooms were assigned, though with the amount of students they ended up having to make a tent city to compensate, the Ra Dorms had already been written off as a loss.

"Ok," Rose said as she sat down with her inner council, which consisted of Yuko, Syrus, Hassleberry, Camula, and Tania. "Now unfortunately we have a problem."

"What?" Syrus asked.

Rose slammed her head into the table. "I have no idea what the white dorm is planning," She muttered.

"Honestly, we're all in the dark." Yuko said. "And worse, cults in their very nature are unpredictable."

"What we need is a mole!" Hassleberry said banging the table. "An inside man to tell us what is going on!"

"Hassleberry is correct," Camula agreed. "A mole was a commonly used tactics in the vampire human war, send a female vampire into a human base and you'd have an empty base by the morning."

"Well, it's all we've got." Yuko said with a sigh. "Who's the sorry kid going in though?"

"Bastion!" Syrus said happily. "He's way too smart to be caught up in their cult things!"

The door suddenly opened and a student stuck her head in. "Bad news everyone," She said. "We found Bastion, he's currently building a nine foot statue of Sartorius made entirely of light monsters."

"Tarnation!" Hassleberry yelled hitting the table. "We just done gone and lost our logistics specialist!"

"Fucking hell." Yuko said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no my poor honeybun!" Tania sniffled. "He's now in a cult!"

"And he dyed his hair white," The student added.

"And he dyed his perfect hair!" Tania wailed. Yuko groaned.

"Well fuck," Rose muttered. "Who are we gonna use now?"

Syrus stood up, an atmosphere of grimdark courage about him. "I'll do it."

Yuko looked up, fear in her eyes. "What?"

"Think about it. Everyone sees me as weak and timid. They'll never suspect a thing if I go to them, seeking safety." Syrus said. "And anyone who knows their stuff knows not to mess with the quiet kid."

"Syrus, not to say you're weak minded, but you'd be facing down the barrel of a gun 24/7 if you go in there. Are you sure you can handle the pressure?" Yuko asked, trembling.

"I'll be honest, I'm not sure. But if you need a mole, I'm the best person to do it." Syrus said.

Yuko teared up, and grabbed Syrus in a constricting hug, weeping. Although he didn't have any doubts before, in this moment, Syrus realized that Yuko truly did love him. The two separated after quite some time, Yuko still crying.

"Let's get you packed then." Yuko sniffed.

"Woah woah easy there big girl," Rose said now that their moment had passed. "Even if we get him in, we don't know how to protect him from Sartorius's apparent brainwashing ability, or the general lack of privacy in a cult, he'd be found out in an instant."

Yuko wiped her eyes. "You're right. I'm not sure if the Wicked Gods could help though. I've never bore witness to his power, and neither have they by proxy."

"I could watch him, but only at night," Camula suggested. "I could teleport in without them knowing."

"Yeah, but that doesn't cover the day," Tania said. "And that's when he's most vulnerable."

"Sarge, what about you?" Hassleberry asked. "Your newfangled powers are like Sartorius's right? Can't you use them to protect the private in his undercover operation?"

"Maybe," Rose sighed. "He'd still not be able to act right though, he'd have too much free will, and the odds of him insulting us are none."

Yuko suddenly came up with an idea. "What about some type of hypnosis? If we could psychologically divide his brain in half and program instructions into it and a release switch, he wouldn't even know he was a mole."

Rose paled at that. "Woah there," She said nervously waving her hands. "Look I'm learning how to use these powers pretty quick, but I'm not sure I want to go trying to split a person's brain right now."

"Fair enough, I don't even know how we would do that, new powers or not." Yuko said.

"I'll do it." Syrus said. "Do whatever you need to me."

Rose gulped. "Fine, but give me a few hours before we try this," She insisted.

"Next order of business, retrieving the Private's notes," Hassleberry said. "Can't expect him to walk them over to us."

"That would probably be programmed in as an unconscious behavior. It would just need a mark to tell the real notes from fakes." Yuko suggested.

"Love letters!" Tania suggested with a big smile. "Two star-crossed lovers writing each other notes, oh it's so romantic!"

"While I like it, it could be suspicious or make one of us a target." Yuko said. "Besides, cultists don't typically get love letters."

"Can't we use Camula to pick them up?" Rose asked.

"Again, can't work in the day," Camula said.

"But I could. I can't teleport through…" Yuko said. "We need some sort of unstoppable entity, something that could travel through darkness or shadows. Or someone augmented with those abilities somehow."

"Yeah," Rose said smiling. "We could use them as a spy, or a quick get away, or even to capture people!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, that would be fuckin sweet. And they could have religious connotations, as a subtle fuck you to the cult itself!" Yuko said, clapping her hands.

"I can build a church in a few hours," Tania added. "Set it right inside the borderline between the dorms."

"Ok, ok," Camula said. "This is all well and good, but who are we going to use?"

"I'll do it. It'll give me something to do and keep me from going insane from worry." Yuko said.

"Ok," Rose said. "We'll get you a costume and send Syrus out tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me." Syrus said.

"Same here." Yuko said.

….

That night, a party started as the new army celebrated their formation, Rose was right in the center with another care package from her friends. Yuko and Syrus were practically joined at the hip, not separating for a second when they didn't have to. The two laughed it up and otherwise pretended that they weren't going to be separated for a long span of time in mere hours.

"Hey Yuko and Syrus," Hassleberry said walking up to the two. "Here have some Four Lokos!" He said handing them two open Four Lokos. "Rose held back some of your favorites!"

"Thanks." Yuko said, taking the blue raspberry one.

"Thanks!" Syrus said, taking the other one. The two clinked their cans and started drinking.

"Alright everyone!" Rose yelled. "In order to fully join the Black Knights you have to drink a glass of this!" She said holding up a giant ten gallon water jug.

"What is it?" Camula asked.

"It's 4/5's Four Loko and 1/5 5-Hour energy, I call it, Nine Loko!"

"We should just grow up and do cocaine!" Yuko joked, already a little tipsy from her drink.

"Shut up and take your drink!" Rose yelled pouring six drinks for her, Yuko, Hassleberry, Syrus, Camula, and Tania. "Bottoms up!" She yelled chugging it back. Fearful of what this might taste like, Yuko utilized her powers of no gag reflex to chug the thing. The other four pounded them back and the crowd went wild.

"Well this is fun," Rose said to Yuko with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Though I'm starting to think that this concoction was a bad idea." Yuko said with a hiccup.

"It's fine," Rose said smirking. "Hey we should go burn the white dorms deck furniture while blasting Creed!"

"Yeah!" Yuko cheered.

"You and Syrus go get my blowtorch in the room," Rose said chuckling.

"Yeah, sure." Yuko said, and the two went up the stairs to get it. Syrus went in first, and the second Yuko went in after him, the door slammed shut and locked. The two, however, were completely unphased until they found no blowtorch and tried to exit.

"Oh no, I think we locked ourselves in!" Yuko said, pounding on the door.

"Was this here before?" Syrus asked, looking at a brown paper bag with a note attached. Yuko read the note as much as she could.

"_Hey you two! So since Syrus is leaving tomorrow on a dangerous mission, I have taken it upon myself to make sure neither of you die a virgin! In this bag is a collection of sex shit (lube, condoms, toys, etc.) and my personally booty jams CD, have fun! _

_Best Regards, Rose_

_P.S. The door is locked and the windows have been bolted shut, so you two aren't leaving till tomorrow morning when I unlock the door._

_P.P.S. Syrus is definitely a Sexual Tyrannosaurus and hung like an elephant, so be careful and use lube! _

_P.P.P.S. To make sure this happens, I spiked Syrus's drink with a bottle of Viagra and Yuko you've been given an aphrodisiac known only to me, Tania, and several species of dolphin, so good luck with that! _

Though it took a hot minute to read, all the alcohol left Yuko's system instantly, sobering her up like ice in a hot bath. Her hand shaking, she reached into the bag and instantly recoiled when it was indeed full of sex shit. She reached in again to pull out the bottle of lube.

She looked at Syrus, who also had realized the gravity of the situation and sobered up very quickly. "I can make this work."

….

Rose smirked as she unlocked the door to her room. "Hello Room Service!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "I have french toast and coffee!"

She got no response. When she looked to the bed, Yuko's hair may have once been thrown back like a halo around her head, but now it was as bunched up as the clothes tossed around the room. As opposed to what she'd expected, Yuko was curled up to Syrus' chest, both their arms were tangled around each other's torsos. The two were deep in sleep still, not even budging at Rose's loud entrance. They were the picture of afterglow content.

"Aww," Rose said taking several photos. "They totally boned," She chuckled. "Glad there's no semen flood this time," She laughed before walking out of the room, content to give them some more time while the rest of the group dealt with their hangover.

….(Meanwhile at the white dorm)

"Who burned all our deck furniture!" Chazz yelled as he looked at the smoldering remains of their newest furniture set.

"I think it was the dweebs," Alexis said, pointing at the massive flag now hanging from their roof as she nursed her broken nose, concussed head, and choke bruised neck. "They're trying to resist us."

"Yeah well it won't work!" Chazz yelled back. "For we are the Society of Light! And we will not be opposed!"

"Guys!" One of the white students yelled from the door. "Someone broke the pool table! And took a shit on Chazz's laptop!"

"What!" Chazz screamed effeminately as he ran back inside, the first battle had ended with a crippling loss for the Society, and they didn't even know it.


	37. Duel 36: Bomb Has Been Planted

**Susano-o: Heads up this chapter has a lot of set up and very little action, but it's still good and very much necessary. **

**Sekhmet: It's a little unnerving to send a lamb to the supposed slaughter, isn't it? I mean IRL I don't really care about Syrus, but Yuko loves him so much, it's kind of sad. **

**Susano-o: Oh he'll be fine… at least when compared to the rest of the White Student's he gets off easy. **

**Sekhmet: (in French voice) He never really was on their side…**

**Susano-o: Yes hehehehehehehe. **

**Sekhmet: On with the show. **

Duel 36: Bomb Has Been Planted

"Alright, So how are we gonna do this?" Yuko asked. After her and Syrus got their shit together, they had gotten dressed and Syrus was sat in a chair in the common room.

"You're gonna need a costume," Rose explained. "We'll use you and Camula as one identity, grabbing notes Syrus throws away at night."

"Alright. I got that part, I was mostly talking about the hypnosis. I don't know a thing about it." Yuko said.

"Umm I don't know," Rose said scratching her head. "I guess I'd have to use my power to prevent him from being brainwashed," She explained. "Or I guess kinda suppress his regular personality until a certain trigger."

"Yeah, if you're able to fragment your power at all you wouldn't have to constantly maintain it either." Yuko agreed.

"I don't even know how much I have," Rose answered picking up a cup with her powers. "I can barely keep this up as it is, but I don't think I'll need them that much, we're gonna do this the old fashioned way," Rose chuckled. "-But first let's do some brain surgery!"

"Yeah, let's get the hard part out of the way first." Yuko agreed, and turned to Syrus. "Last chance to back out. If you have any lingering doubts, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I'm ready." Syrus said with determination.

"Alright then," Rose said poking Syrus's nose. "Boop," She joked as she pushed some of her power into him, causing her to get some of Syrus's thoughts as she weaved her power through his brain. "Damn Yuko you a freak," She chuckled as she finished weaving a barrier to protect his mind while implanting some keyword triggers.

"Hey! That night is private!" Yuko pouted.

"Hey you're the one that asked me to mess with your boyfriend's brain," Rose chuckled as she put some finishing touches on her barrier. "Wow I can't believe you fit that in you."

"He volunteered for this!" Yuko pouted.

"You asked me to do this part though," Rose responded sitting down heavily. "Oh wow that took a lot."

"Anyways…" Yuko derailed. "Now do we just drop him off and snap our fingers or something?"

"Nope, he'll wake up when he sees a photo of you," Rose explained. "To undo it fully I have to say a certain phrase."

"Dare I ask?" Yuko asked.

"Nope, can't say it right now, obviously," Rose laughed sticking her tongue out.

"So do we drop him off in the forest nearby or…?" Yuko asked.

"I guess," Rose said shrugging. "He needs to lose to someone to get in."

"That could prove difficult. Why wouldn't Sartorius just take any advantage he gets though? I mean, Syrus knows how you, his biggest threat, think. That's a pretty big advantage in a war." Yuko said.

"We'll just get him to challenge Chazz or Bitch-Face McCunt Slut," Rose said. "They know he'd be willing to challenge them one on one despite our warnings, he did it with Camula."

"I suppose." Yuko said. "How are we gonna get him to challenge someone though?"

"Just walk up and challenge then duh," Rose sighed rolling her eyes. "You are way over thinking this, he goes, he duels, he loses, he's in, short, sweet, and to the point."

"Well alright." Yuko sighed.

"Great," Rose said clapping her hands. "Syrus go find Chazz or Slutbag and challenge them, make sure you lose!" She ordered. Syrus got up from his chair without a word and left the common room.

"I hope he's gonna be alright." Yuko sighed.

"He'll be fine," Rose insisted. "Now you and Camula go get your costume made."

"Right." Yuko said, and the two started the perilous journey to the main building. Hours later, the two came out of the classroom in pitch black nun outfits, with golden trimmings. The habit was much longer than usual, going to their calves, and a huge insignia that displayed Avatar with Eraser and Dreadroot's horns in the center of the back. Covering their eyes were pure white masks with an eyelash like black trim around the eyes, obscuring their identities.

"We look good." Yuko said, putting on her mask.

"Yes we do." Camula agreed. She teleported the two back to camp, where students were preparing for the next battle, going as far as to put up makeshift walls and barriers. There was a new path behind the girls' dorms that led to a small stone church. On either side of the path were two cherry blossom trees, getting ready to bloom.

The inside of the church was beautiful. Three pairs of stained glass windows, each sporting a Wicked God or Sacred Beast, filtering shadows into the church. Rows of wooden pews lined the main aisle, done up in black carpet. Atop a raised platform was a large altar, a piano, a pulpit, a wooden confession box, and three huge statues of the Wicked Gods in all their glory. Torches lined the support columns, giving off light, but also shadow.

"Holy hell I think you went a little overboard," Rose said looking around.

"I didn't oversee this." Yuko said, just as stunned as Rose was. "I think this was Tania's work."

"You designed it," Rose countered. "I've seen your sketchbook."

"Those were just idle doodles. You gave Tania my sketchbook?" Yuko asked.

"No I think she took it for inspiration," Rose responded.

"Syrus gave it to us," Tania answered from the doorway to the basement.

"Ah, that explains it." Yuko said, chuckling. "Cheeky kid nabbed my sketchbook when I wasn't looking."

"He's like a toddler with a knife, gotta watch out," Rose snickered.

"Awww, so cute!" Yuko squeaked.

….

"Crowler," Chazz growled. "You can't let her get away with this!" He yelled.

"That's Dr. or Chancellor Crowler to you," Crowler responded with a smirk. "And I don't know what you mean."

"Look at my face!" Alexis yelled. "That freak did it!"

"Ms. Rhodes," Crowler said calmly. "While your injuries look extensive, you have no way to prove it was Ms. Warren who caused them."

"What about these accounts from the rest of the people in the lobby!" Chazz yelled pointing at the stack of papers on Crowler's desk. "Shouldn't that be enough?"

"Hearsay from a group of students that already agree with you?" Crowler asked raising an eyebrow. "That is not hard evidence, I would bet I could ask many of Ms. Warren's friends who could place her nowhere near your dorms all day."

"We have security cameras!" Alexis shouted.

"Ah of course," Crowler said pulling out a VHS tape. "The dorm cameras, it's a shame though that the footage was corrupted," He said not breaking eye contact as he pulled the tape out. "That would be the perfect evidence...if it existed."

Alexis was in shock. "You're really gonna let her get away with this," She asked in horror. "Aren't you?"

"How can you do this!" Chazz yelled. "You're the head of our dorm."

"No," Crowler glared. "I'm the head of the Obelisk Blue dorm, sadly it doesn't exist anymore," He said smirking. "Maybe Mr. Saio can help you, after all he is your leader," He said throwing the now destroyed tape in the garbage. "Now if you two are finished wasting my time, I have more important matters to take care of," He said with a dismissive wave.

"This isn't over!" Alexis yelled, and was shocked when Crowler started laughing.

"No Ms. Rhodes, no it isn't," He said smirking. "Know this, you and your little group did not just kick a hornet's nest, you stomped it into the ground with a sledgehammer, and now you have to deal with the consequences," He said before turning serious. "You knew how she would react, and you poked the dragon anyway, now I suggest you prepare for the fire."

With that Crowler dismissed them once again, unaware of Bonaparte who was watching the exchange in shock.

"I can use this," He said chuckling. "The red dorm is as good as gone!"

…

"Alright, So What's our plan in the meantime?" Yuko asked, still dressed like a nun, mask propped up on the front of her habit.

"This," Rose said poking Yuko's nose. "Boop." In an instant, waves of dark energy revealed the cosmic secrets of the universe to her, and it was all gone a moment later.

"What unholy power have you given to me?" Yuko asked.

"I don't know," Rose said shrugging.

"Right, still figuring this out." Yuko said. "Well what's our plan?" A smirk was her only reply.


	38. Duel 37: How Italians Lose Duels

**Susano-o: Before we start some quickfire notes, even if you don't typically read our notes you should read this one. Most of it It will also be in the last upload of theGeneration Next Smut story so everyone can see it.**

** ARE APPRECIATED! Seriously we love getting reviews from you guys and encourage you to do so, we have a strict policy to keep up any review that isn't just baseless anon hate so don't feel like we're gonna censor you if you say you didn't like something.**

**2\. We do listen to you guys and may make changes based on your review Hugom our most favorite fan much love to you, voiced that he also wanted a change for Aster and we decided to do so based on feedback. So don't think we aren't listening even if we don't make the change you want.**

**3\. Same with reviews, if you have a lot to say do it at once or PM us, again don't want to clog up the reviews. **

**I think that's everything, Sekhmet do you have anything to add? **

**Sekhmet: Not concerning these points, no. Really, if you want your voice heard, just be polite and reasonable. You don't need to flatter us, just be a decent person about it. **

**Susano-o: OK! Now that that's over, onto the main program of the evening! **

**Sekhmet: She's here!**

**Susano-o: *Does italian finger gesture* OH IT'S A ME! LORENZO ZEPPEI! A-PIZZA PIZZA RAVIOLI LASAGNA SPAGHETTI! **

**Sekhmet: Ok don't get too into it, we'll alienate our Italian viewers. Man, we really dated ourselves with this meme. **

**Susano-o: Like half our memes are dated and Lorezno is such a stereotype we could do anything and it would be accurate to his character. **

**Sekhmet: He makes Yuko embarrassed to have an "uncle" from Brooklyn. (Laughs) Before we get on with it, make sure to read this chapter before reading the fourth chapter of smut. Context clues are here. Anyway, on with the show! **

Duel 37: How Italians Lose Duels

The following weeks were a chaotic mess as the island was practically torn in two by the two competing armies, battles lines were drawn, territories were established, the island become one massive battleground. Needless to say, classes were hell.

"Dumbass says what," Rose muttered towards Chazz.

"What did you say?" Chazz snarled, and the Black Knights laughed.

"Nothing dumbass," Rose chuckled as she snuggled into her arms. "Now shut up, I'm trying to nap."

Chazz grit his teeth, but remained silent. Yuko looked to Syrus. "How's it feel to be the worst cultist ever, huh?"

"Shut up, your mother buys you mega blocks instead of legos." Syrus fired back. The Society members all went ooooh.

"You fuckin take that back." Yuko growled.

"Syrus there's only one thing you're good for," Rose said from her arm pillow. "And that's the fact I don't have to bend my knees for you to suck my dick."

The Black Knight's response to this could have been a reaction gif it was so over the top.

"Settle down students," Camula said looking over the raving Black Knights. "Chazz you have detention."

"What!?" Chazz yelled. "What did it do!"

"Caused a riot," Camula said before turning to teach the class, ignoring Chazz's yells of protest.

….

The Society was not sure what to make of Rose's new army, their actions ranged from minor trolling, to covering the lobby in black paint while dancing to The Rolling Stones. -But they had been crushing them in terms of territory and dueling ability it was only a matter of time till there was only a few members of their little group left.

Rose banged her head against the table. "Son of a fuck," She muttered.

"Yeah, this isn't good." Yuko said. "We keep getting overwhelmed. They just have too many good duelists. And I use good lightly."

"We have so many more members," Rose sighed. "If only we could…." She trailed off as her eyes went wide.

"What? You look like you've had a life changing realization." Yuko asked.

"I did!" Rose said running into the next room. "Get everyone together!"

"Alright then!" Yuko said, running off to gather their peers.

….

Rose smiled as she looked over everyone. "Alright guys!" She yelled. "Hand over your duel disks!"

A collective "EHHHH?!" Filled the area.

"Rose where is this going?" Yuko asked.

"I'm gonna remove the limiters, duh," She said.

"In what capacity?" Yuko asked, curious.

"In all capacity," Rose said. "I call it drop in drop out dueling! Basically it removes that limiter in duel disk where someone can't enter a duel unless another person leaves, so we can now duel someone 30 on 1!"

"Well sign me and the rest of the Knights up! We got a few more days before the battle crisis, let's do this!" Yuko said, handing her disk over.

Rose quickly started tearing disks apart to get break their limiters, now with everyone able to duel together they started winning.

….

"How are we losing!" Chazz yelled at the inner circle meeting.

"They've been setting traps for us." Syrus grumbled.

"When did the dweebs get so smart?" Alexis asked reading the list of Society members.

"You forget Rose is not as dumb as she appears," Bastion said. "Between her and Yuko it's not unlikely for them to be able to do something about our members superior dueling skills."

"Where have they been taking the losers anyway?" Syrus asked.

"We don't know," Chazz said annoyed.

Sartorius nodded as he looked over his tarot cards, the cards couldn't give him any readings on The Devil and The Emperor, so he didn't know what they were planning, however he did have an idea. "Alexis dear," He said with a smile.

"Yes master," She said in a sycophant tone.

"Please get me Lorenzo," He said. "He will be a good test of young Rose's abilities."

"Of course master," Alexis said as she stood up and let to get the boy.

"Are you sure about him?" Chazz asked.

"Yeah. He's kind of...not good." Syrus said.

Sartorius smiled. "Don't worry, he's exactly what we need."

….

Rose threw open the door to their operations room. "I just got a letter, I just got a letter, I just got a letter, I wonder who it's from," she sang.

"Is it from the cultists?" Yuko asked.

"Yes," Rose said opening it up. "Oh it's from Slutzilla," She said scanning it over. "She wants to meet me in the planetarium for a Detroit Smash at 5pm," She concluded looking confused. "We have a planetarium?"

"You gonna go beat her up?" Yuko asked.

"I guess," Rose said shrugging.

"Alright I'm coming with." Yuko said, getting up from her seat.

"Lets get Hassleberry," Rose added. "May need the muscle."

"Good idea." Yuko said.

…

On their way to the planetarium, Harrington jumped out of the bushes, now wearing a white uniform and sporting an even stupider looking mullet. "Ha! To get to the planetarium, you've gotta go through me!"

Yuko walked past him, and as she passed him, he was swallowed by a giant pool of shadow beneath his feet. Though it was hard to tell in the instant he was swallowed, the shadows seemed to drag Harrington down with small appendages.

"Who was that?" Rose asked.

"Dunno. But whiteys gotta pay." Yuko shrugged, and the group kept walking.

…

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking at their map. "I swear there's supposed to be a door here!"

"Over here." Yuko said, pointing to a random door.

"No that's the janitor's closet!" Rose insisted till Hassleberry looked at the map.

"Sarge it's upside down," He said, flipping her map over.

"...Oh," Rose muttered.

"Told you." Yuko said, opening the door. Inside the huge dome, it was more or less a large storage studio, with some of the oldest dueling platforms she had ever seen inside.

"Interesting place for a smashing," Rose wondered out loud. "Then again Hoe-kemon was always a super freak in the bedroom."

"Eh it's just old stuff. Not really freaky." Yuko said, sitting on the edge of a dueling platform. "Also, I think that you're misinterpreting the event you were called here for."

"Nope," Rose said leaning back on a Black Clown Duel Platform. "Did I ever tell you about the time we did shibari and we did that pose where you have your legs behind your shoulders?" She asked.

"That sounds physically impossible. And no, I don't wanna hear about it." Yuko said.

"Yeah it requires a lot of flexing," Rose said. "You basically bend your legs back and hold your thighs with your arms."

"I said I DIDN'T want to hear about it." Yuko said.

"Yeah no one does," Chazz snorted as he entered from the other door, Alexis was blushing up a storm and that made Rose smirk evilly.

"Alright, what do you want? You know, besides what you're not getting." Yuko said.

"Yeah sorry Chazz, I'm not that type of gay," Rose said looking him up and down. "And you're only succeeding in pushing me farther towards the lesbian side."

"Same honestly." Yuko said. Rose turned and gave her the eyebrow waggle. "No." Yuko said. Rose kept wagging and now did the V-lick gesture. Yuko ignored her in relative favor of the cultists.

"One day," Rose snorted as she turned to Alexis. "So how you want to do this bitchosaurus?" She asked. "I brought the shibari rope, but I don't think you have enough holes for everyone here?"

"If what you've been insisting are true, we'll find some." Yuko said, cracking her knuckles.

"We're not here for that!" Alexis yelled. "We're here to make you duel!" She ordered as the group started moving forward threateningly.

Rose chuckled. "Oh you poor summer child," She said, shaking her head. "You'd have a better chance of forcing Mista to eat a fourth slice of cake than making me do something," She said shrugging. "-But if it'll get your panties wet I'll do it."

Chazz grit his teeth as he stamped his way back towards the other door, the rest followed suit.

Yuko chuckled. "Honestly I wonder if they'll remember any of the cultist shit once we break them outta this. Part of me wants them to forget, another wants them to remember so we can lord it over them if need be."

"Oh we'll make sure they remember," Rose said as they entered the room.

"EH BADA-BING BADA-BOOM!" A voice shouted from the other side.

"Oh sweet Ra," Rose groaned rubbing her face as she heard this. "The Italians are back."

"Mista is that you? Come on man, you're better than this." Yuko said exasperated.

Lorenzo smirked as he started twiddling his fingers. "You ready to throw down?" He asked.

"I'm ready to throw you out," Rose sighed as she got her duel disk out. "Seriously, could you be anymore stereotypical?"

"You're making me embarrassed to have an uncle from Brooklyn." Yuko added.

Alexis smirked. "This is the end, you've got no change against Lorenzo," The three looked at her in confusion.

"What, the kid with the Gradius deck?" Yuko asked annoyed. "Please, Rata proved very hard otherwise."

"Seriously what are you people smoking in that dorm," Rose said drawing her first card. "Ok, I play 'Double Summon' to normal summon 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' (1200/1800) and 'Elemental Hero Solid Soldier' (1300/1100), now I can add a 'Polymerization' to my hand, and special summon another level 4 or lower 'Hero' from my hand, so come out 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) now I can add a 'Change' quick-play spell card to my hand, next I'll use my 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Blazeman' and 'Solid Soldier' to make 'Elemental Hero Nova Master' (2600/2100), next I'll use 'Solid Soldier's' effect since he was sent to the grave via a spell card to bring back 'Blazeman' (1200/1800), finally I'll set a card and end my turn."

"He's gonna die so hard." Yuko said. "You can't have an entire archetype focus on a tribute monster followed by a continuous spell, that's not how archetypes work."

"Corporal, you've gotta be pulling my chain. There's no way any archetype is that inefficient." Hassleberry said in disbelief.

"Oh but there is. And you're looking at it." A voice spoke. The two looked beside them to see a Montenegrin man who was apparently in his early 20s suddenly appeared.

"Holy shit," Rose muttered. "It's the spirit of Rata!"

"I never thought I'd get to meet him." Yuko said in disbelief.

"Oh I'm not actually here. I just heard that someone actually plays B.E.S and I was in such disbelief that I left my body just to see it for myself." Rata said.

Lorenzo glared. "You don't know what you're talking about you cannoli!"

"Did he seriously just use that as an insult?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I did!" He said drawing his card. "I play, 'B.E.S. Assault Core' (1300/2000)!" He yelled summoning a giant spaceship. "And I'll set three cards and end my turn."

"You're not pulling my chain. I can't believe it." Hassleberry said.

"Yep. Shit cards indeed. Honestly, their existence isn't even infuriating as much as it is disappointing." Spirit Rata said.

"Your cards are bad and you should feel bad!" Yuko said in a bad Zoidberg accent.

"On your end phase I activate 'Mask Change' to send 'Shadow Mist' to the grave to summon 'Masked Hero Dark Law' (2400/1800)," She said drawing her card. "And now I get to add a 'Hero' to my hand," She said. "And now I summon "Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200) and use 'Mask Change II' first I discard a card, then I send a monster to the grave and summon a 'Masked Hero' with a higher level and the same attribute. "Now I send him to the grave to summon, 'Masked Hero Acid' (2600/2100), to destroy your spells and traps and as an added fuck you I can reduce your monsters attack by 300." (Assault Core 1300-1000/2000). "Now 'Blazeman' attack his 'Core' and the other three hit him directly!" (Lorenzo LP: 8000-7800-5400-2800-200). "Now I end my turn."

"End him!" Yuko said with a look of bloodlust in her eyes.

"It's too bad really. With the right support they wouldn't be so bad. Throw in some more protection, make 'Boss Rush' a field spell, that kind of thing." Spirit Rata said.

"I agree. As is, these ships crumple like paper." Hassleberry agreed.

"It's an unfortunate case of lore over functionality." Spirit Rata said.

Lorenzo looked around scared, then took off running. "Screw this!" He yelled. "This Society ain't worth it!"

"You can't save scum your way outta this!" Yuko said. Seeing all that he needed to see, Spirit Rata went back to his body, and continued to make his latest video on the 'Aroma' archetype, at the behest of The One Whose Shape Was Snatched.

"You're not out of the woods yet!" Hassleberry agreed.

Rose didn't say anything, she simply took off her shoe and chucked it at Lorenzo, hitting him in the back of the head and knocking him over. "Surrender like a man then you paisano!" She yelled while doing the italian finger gesture.

"I surrender!" Lorenzo yelled. "I quit the Society! I'll dedicate my life to propane!" He yelled cowering.

"I told you B.E.S was shit!" Yuko yelled.

"So does that mean he's joining?" Hassleberry asked.

"I guess," Rose said putting her shoe back on. "Welcome to the Black Knight, I guess," she said, holding out her hand.

Lorenzo smiled as he took her hand, before suddenly freezing as if possessed, then his hair turned pure white.

"Did his soul get sucked out or something, what happened?" Yuko asked.

"No I've seen the light!" Lorenzo suddenly yelled.

"Oh what in the sam hill!" Hassleberry yelled.

"So that's a yes." Yuko said.

"Yes," Alexis smirked. "Because no one escapes master Sartorius's grasp."

"Oh that's a shame," Rose said chuckling.

"Why loser?" Chazz asked.

"Because before we were just gonna let him go, but now that he's possessed he's too useful to get rid of," She explained. "So now we gotta torture him."

"How are you gonna do that?" Chazz asked glaring. The smirk he got in return was bone chilling.

"Oh Dark Priestess," Rose singsonged.

"Yes, my sweetheart?" Three or four voices, some distorted, seemed to come from all directions and spoke in perfect unison.

"Can you show them how Italians get kidnapped?" Rose asked chuckling.

"Certainly." The voices chuckled. A pool of shadows expanded rapidly at Lorenzo's feet, and a giant hand swallowed him whole into the darkness, making the Italian hand gesture to grip him in the moment that the hand was visible.

"What the fuck was that!?" Chazz screamed.

"The Dark Priestess," Rose said shrugging. "Come on guys let's go."

"You've wasted our time." Yuko said.

"What!" Alexis yelled. "How did you even!"

"What, you're the only assholes allowed to have a supernatural being?" Rose asked crossing her arms. "At least ours isn't trying to take over the world by making everyone cult members."

"That's very true. Plus she's got her own agenda, we don't control her." Yuko said.

The group left, leaving a stunned group of white students behind.

….

Lorenzo reappeared in the aisle of the church, dazed and confused. He felt like he had just been through hell and back in an instant.

"Where am I? What's the big idea?" He asked. This place felt cursed, he didn't want to be here.

"Have you come to give confession?" The voices asked, and from behind the confession box stepped the Dark Priestess. "I'll gladly accept your tithe; in blood." She grinned, sending bone chilling waves into Lorenzo's very being.


	39. Duel 38: Two Birds, One Yeet

**Susano-o: And that's when the author's realized there references (Looks up BDZA transcripts) had become as transparent as a window.**

**Sekhmet: Finally, a good chapter! We had wanted to do this sequence for a while, but couldn't really fit it in until this chapter. **

**Susano-o: I liked Miller, but the second I saw the cave duel I was like, "Yeah, Rose would blow that up." So this will be a short chapter.**

**Sekhmet: And of course the ending of this chapter is one of my favorites so far. **

**Susano-o: You love JR. **

**Sekhmet: I love JR. And Bonaparte is a chain smoking halfling, boom send tweet. On with the show!**

Duel 38: Two Birds, One Yeet

"Ok Lorenzo," Rose said smirking at the tied down boy. "You have two options now," She said, holding up two buckets. "Do you want me to shove your dick into the bucket full of crabs, or your hand into this one full of cacti needles?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Lorenzo started screaming incoherently against his gag.

"Or you could do option gamma and tell us the password to the white dorms security gate?" Rose asked getting close to his face. "Speak quickly or I'll send Dark Priestess in again," Lorenzo started panicking even more at that.

"I'm very interested in testing a new power I found," The Dark Priestess chimed in from behind the door, a dark green fog seeping from underneath. "It involves the melting of the very flesh from your bones."

Lorenzo screamed and Rose finally took off the gag. "It's 12345!" He screamed crying.

"It can't be that simple," Rose asked glaring.

"No it is!" Lorenzo yelled. "The white dorm students are all stupid! They can't remember anything more complicated!"

Rose did nod at that. "This is true," She muttered. "Alright you're good...for now," She said walking out of the room. "So what did Syrus tell you?" Rose asked Yuko.

She took out a small amount of crumpled up pieces of paper from her pocket. "It's mostly just where our former cohorts are and what they're up to. However, he did mention some guy named Howard X Miller being an upcoming opponent." Yuko recrumpled them carefully, debating on whether to keep them or burn them because on the one hand it was precious and dangerous intel, but on the other hand, it was the only reassurance she had that Syrus was ok, also they all had little hand drawn hearts on them, and that made her squeak.

"Oh yeah," Rose said, holding out a note she had. "He sent me a message inviting me to a party, told me to RSVP."

"Where's the party?" Yuko asked.

"Some cave on the edge of the shoreline," Rose said.

"You're gonna blow it up, aren't you?" Yuko asked.

"Oh you know me so well," Rose said hugging her close. "Now you get a prize," She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't want it." Yuko said.

"Too bad," Rose whispered. "There's no brakes on this train."

"Well you'd be best not to. Rows of teeth. Like a shark." Yuko said, doing a small crotch chop.

Rose paled. "Nope," She said letting go. "Syrus can deal with that," She laughed.

"And they retract for him and only him." Yuko said.

"And your dildos," Rose chuckled walking away to her stash of explosives.

"That I don't have." Yuko said after her.

"Press X to doubt," Rose said pulling out an Xbox controller and pressing the X button.

"Didn't even use the ones you gave me." Yuko said.

Rose looked confused at that. "-But they have been used," She explained.

"Well you locked us in a room and we didn't touch them." Yuko said.

Rose sighed. "One more mystery to add to the list," She muttered pulling out a notebook.

"Yep." Yuko agreed.

….

"Alright everything set?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Yuko said, sticking the last wire in a block of C4.

"Good," Rose said smirking. "Now we wait."

….

Aster watched the Black Knights in confusion, they had been messing around with the entrance of a nearby cave for the past hour or so. As he pondered this a ship horn cut through his thoughts as another Society boat landed on the dock. "_Who's here?"_ He thought.

A scraggly rat of a man stepped out of the boat, a lecherous grin plastered on his face. He said something to himself, then crushed a flower beneath his feet.

"_Oh great, it's Sartorius' lawyer." _Aster thought. He watched with an eerie feeling as Miller entered the cave entrance, preparing to face the Dark Knights.

….

"Oh wow everyone ready for the party!" Rose yelled loudly as the group walked towards the cave entrance.

"I sure am!" Yuko said loudly. Hassleberry nodded excitedly as did the rest of the Black Knights.

Aster watched this in confusion, this seemed way too rehearsed. Alexis, Chazz, and Syrus on the other hand were not as smart and believed them outright.

"They totally bought it!" Chazz whispered excitedly.

"What dopes! This was so easy!" Syrus whispered.

"They'll never beat Howard," Alexis giggled.

Rose smirked as she found the hidden plunger. "Ok guys you ready for the party?" She asked.

"Sure am Rose!" Yuko said with a huge smile on her face.

"Affirmative Sarge!" Hassleberry said smiling. The rest of them nodded as well.

"Alright!" She yelled pushing the plunger, setting off the explosive chain around the entrance, burying it in rubble.

Aster looked at this in shock. "What the-!" He yelled watching the huge pile of rocks bury Howard inside.

"What did they just do!?" Chazz yelled in confusion.

"What the fuck?!" Syrus just about screamed.

"They just murdered him!" Alexis screamed.

Rose laughed as she turned to the group. "Well that was a great party wasn't it?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" Yuko said. "Now let's go to the after party, we've got gorditas and chalupas!"

"Yay!" The rest of the group cheered as they all started walking back towards the dorm happily.

The white students, and Aster, looked at this display in pure confusion. Then quickly ran back to their dorm to get help, and Aster went back to his boat to rethink his life choices.

….

It took many days of digging, which was hell on all the rich kid hands, but Miller was eventually dug out. He came out staggering and looking like death warmed over, his shoe was even missing.

"Miller," Sartorius said from his palanquin, because of course he wouldn't help dig. "What happened to you?"

"I'm not going back in there. I was trapped for days in there, with nothing but the darkness and the laughing. Ya'll can find yourself another lawyer, I quit!" He panted, and went off to find something other than a shoe to eat. "I'm gonna be a pastry chef!"

Sartorius watched his former lawyer walk off in shock, then anger. "That's it," He growled. "They're not getting away with this," He said snapping his fingers. "Take me to the Red Dorm," He ordered.

"Yes Master!" A chorus of students declared in unison, and the procession proceeded.

…

The procession finally made its way to the outside of the Red Dorm Camp, and parked out there to the wariness of the guards on duty, who quickly called all the students out.

Sartorius left his palanquin and glared. "I challenge Rose to a duel!" He yelled. "Bring her out!"

The student's went silent before one yelled. "Hey! It's that dick!"

"Let's beat him up and take his lunch money!" Another yelled. With a chorus of agreement, all the students charged at once.

Sartorius's eyes went wide as her turned to run, suddenly the world froze and went sepia tone.

"And that's when the Cult Leader realized that if you walk into the lion's den," A man with a thick southern accent said as the world returned to normal and the Black Knights started charging after him. "You just might get mauled."

"Someone stupid get in my way!" Sartorius yelled, luckily for him Chazz stepped in front of him.

"Master what are you-?" He started asking before Sartorius grabbed him and threw him towards the charging pack. "No! Wait! I have money!" Chazz yelled as they grabbed him, suddenly the world went sepia again.

"And that's when the pretty boy realized that his money was about as useful," The southern man said again as the world returned to color with Hassleberry elbow dropping Chazz in the stomach. "As a screen door on a submarine."

Alexis seeing Rose leading the rest of the charge, decided to jump onto her back and try to stop her assault, when Rose suddenly grabbed her she realized she had made a mistake as the world went sepia.

"And that's when the Ex realized that if you grab the bull by the horns," The southern voice said as the world returned to color with Rose hoisting Alexis over her head. "You just might get gored."

"Imma plant me a dumbass tree!" Rose yelled as she drove Alexis's face into the dirt with all her might, leaving her stuck head first in the ground.

Yuko bull rushed Sartorius, punching him in the gut just like Joey had taught her. It knocked the wind out of him, and she grabbed his hair in his moment of weakness. Rose suddenly came flying in with a steel chair that she smashed against Sartorius's face.

"MA GAWD! THAT KID'S FACE IS BROKEN! PUT THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN TO BED! GOOD GAWD ALMIGHTY IN HEAVEN, WOULD SOMEBODY STOP THE DAMN MATCH!" A random Black Knight in a cowboy hat and glasses with a midwestern accent holding a mic yelled as he watched the fight. Yuko chopped Satorious in the windpipe repeatedly, forbidding him from taking a breath. "AND THE RAFTERS ARE RATTLING! AND IT LOOKS LIKE SARTORIUS RETREAT FOR A BIT LIKE A SCOURING DOG. FOLKS I CAN TELL YOU THIS IS GONNA BE A SLOBBER KNOCKER!" The cowboy hatted student yelled again.

Sartorius wheezed as he tried to get away, this had not gone as planned, not at all. Suddenly he felt two sets of hands grab him and haul him back. "Time for a swim," Rose smirked.

"What are you doing?" A french voice called out from the treeline. Everyone turned and saw the chain-smoking halfling that was Bonaparte walk out glaring at them. "You can't do this! This is assault! I'll see you all expelled for this and your dorm torn down!" He yelled.

The Black Knight's looked at each other for a second. "Get him!" Rose ordered, and her troops obeyed instantly pouncing on the small professor like a pack of lions on a Gazelle.

"HE JUST GOT WHIPPED LIKE A GOVERNMENT MULE!" The cowboy hatted kid yelled as they beat Bonaparte into the dirt. ""MANKIND IS DELIVERING A **RESTAURANT** QUALITY BEATING!"

When the dust cleared, Yuko and Hassleberry dragged Bonaparte to the edge of the cliff and held him upside down like a football for Rose to kick. "BIG TIME, AMERICAN KICK! ... TAKE HIM FOR A RIDE! SEND HIM TO HELL! SEND HIM TO HELL!" The cowboy hatted kid yelled as Rose got a running start and kicked Bonaparte off the cliff into the ocean below. "OH LORD I JUST HAD AN OUTTA BODY EXPERIENCE!"

The entire dorm cheered. "Now let's go beat up the Cultist again!" Rose yelled and the crowd agreed, but when they turned around they realized the Society students had vanished during their game of Bonaparte Ball. "Oh son of a bitch!" Rose yelled.

"Let's go burn their deck furniture for a third time!" Yuko suggested, and the dorm agreed.

"Get the blowtorches!" Rose ordered.

The rest of the day was spent burning the white dorms deck furniture while the Society of Light cowered in the basement licking their wounds.


	40. Duel 39: How We Got Away With Assault

**Sekhmet: I love writing for white Syrus, even if he doesn't win every argument.**

**Susano-o: I like Princess Rose, her design is just very appealing to me and I like her deck. FROGS WON WORLDS! **

**Sekhmet: Yes, But not these specific Frogs. I had a lot of fun looking up the slang for her. I think Noid May be my favorite. **

**Susano-o: Yo-Noid! Hahahaha**

**Sekhmet: On with the show. **

Duel 39: How We Got Away With Assault (Again)

"What do you mean we can't prove they attacked us!" Alexis screeched as Crowler plugged his ears.

Crowler hissed. "You have no evidence besides what you all say and the Black Knight's all say they didn't do anything," He explained. "It's hearsay, so neither of you can prove anything."

"What about Bonaparte?" Chazz yelled. "He was kicked into the ocean!"

"He fell in," Crowler said shrugging.

Chazz growled. "You're gonna let them get away with this again!" He yelled.

"Yes," Crowler said waving him off. "You can go now."

Alexis and Chazz snarled as the left the room, deciding to return to their master and see what their next course of action was going to be.

…

The inner circle sat around their table, looking like people who had been through a meat grinder.

"So," Sartorius said looking over his cards. "Does anyone have a plan?"

"I have one," Bastion said nervously. "It will hopefully prevent any further incidents of violence."

"What?" Syrus asked annoyed, he had had the least amount of damage, but he had been hung by his underwear in a tree and had been forgotten in the scamper back to the dorm.

"We play on Rose's useless lesbianism," Bastion explained. Three of the others nodded in agreement but Sartorius looked confused.

"Useless...lesbianism?" Sartorius asked.

"Rose has a...condition?" Alexis paused. "If she sees a woman she thinks is attractive, she shuts down," She explained. "It can be as mild as just being a stuttering mess or a complete shutdown."

"...It's really that bad?" Sartorius asked.

"Yes, she was completely unable to duel me or Camula the first time she saw us," She explained. "Worse still she couldn't even think about asking me out without shutting down entirely, if Harrington didn't issue a challenge to her she would never have been able to even get a date with me."

Sartorius looked dumbfounded. "How can The Devil have a flaw like that?" Three shrugs was his only answer. "Ok, so how do we take advantage of it?" He asked.

"Princess Rose," Chazz said throwing down the girls file. "She's the exact type Rose would go for."

"Absolutely. She'd get blue balls just looking at her." Syrus added.

Alexis snorted at that. "Crude," she said glaring at Syrus.

"Well you're here, so it's not like her dick's going anywhere else." Syrus snipped.

"You have no sense of decency," Alexis snarked. "And how are you so sure?"

"What, are you worried she's possibly getting some side snatch? You basically broke up with her when you joined the Society and she didn't. If anything, she'd rebound just to make you jealous." Syrus said.

"She's a freak and a deranged lunatic, but I doubt she's seeing anyone so soon," Alexis said glaring daggers at Syrus. "She's probably clinging to some useless notion I'll be 'Cured' if she beats me in a duel," Alexis said air quoting the word cure.

…

"So I think we should skin her," Rose said poking a picture of Alexis. "Then douse her in lemon juice mixed with salt."

"You're gonna go serial killer on her? Make a suit of her skin or something?" Yuko said.

Rose blinked. "Ok one, no I didn't mean all her skin," She said. "And two, no more scary movies for you."

"Better rub some lotion on her skin then. Or spray her with a hose at the very least." Yuko said.

Hassleberry shifted nervously, he was starting to think he would have to become the voice of reason for these two, a job he was woefully underqualified for. "Sarge, Corporal," He said getting their attention. "Let's look at some less permanently scarring options for her, you don't want to end up in prison right?" He added once he saw the looks they were giving him.

"Eh, cultists go to prison all the time. At this rate, we'll all end up there." Yuko said.

"He's right anyway," Rose said crossing out that plan, the next one though made her eyes went wide. "Oooh," She said smirking. "This is a good one," She said showing it to them.

"Well just make sure I'm not in the room when that goes live. I don't need to see that." Yuko grimaced.

"Yeah doesn't that seem a little personal Sarge?" Hassleberry asked nervously.

"Nope it's perfect!" Rose said laughing evilly, Hassleberry just shook his head.

…

"Finally if you keep talking like that," Alexis said glaring. "I'm going to smack you."

"Whatever makes your cold little raisin heart happy." Syrus said. Alexis reared back and smacked him hard.

"Ah, cold and dry, just like your cunt." Syrus grinned.

"At least I could find some dick," Alexis snarked. "The only ass you'll ever tap dumped you harder than your brother," Chazz and Bastion hissed at that.

"Ouch, oooh, SUCH an insult." Syrus said, nonplussed at an attempt at a personal attack. "Like I've never heard that before."

"Well get use to it," Alexis said. "Odds are you'd have better luck actually getting with 'Thunder Nyan-Nyan' than finding another girl to put up with you."

"Oh, you really do have a stick up your ass, don't you? Then again, you would know best." Syrus snarked. "After all, you're the one who was fucking the freak in the first place."

"You also fucked a freak with multiple personalities," Alexis threw back. "We were all surprised you didn't end up dead or insane like she is, did she bite your ass too hard and now your hemorrhoids hurt?" She asked smirked. "Is that why you're so cranky?" She asked in a mocking baby voice.

"Believe me, it was worth it. I can see that it wasn't for you though. So sad that you were so unsatisfied with whatever she was sticking up you that you gotta take it out on everyone else."

"Oh it was good," Alexis smirked. "Unlike you, she knows how to make a girl cum you two pump chump,"

"Self projecting I see." Syrus just held a shit eating grin the whole time, clearly unimpressed with anything Alexis tried to hurt him with. Unfortunately, before the insults could continue, Sartorius spoke up.

"As...fascinating as this is," Sartorius said sighing. "Let's move on, please send Princess Rose and...Rose a message to met in the arena...winner gets control over the Ra dorm."

...

"Ah, feels good to burn something of worth to an enemy. Now I know how Atem felt in his early days." Yuko said, stretching her arms. Luckily for her, she hadn't smoke loaded her Dark Priestess costume, so she couldn't be linked to the burning. She stuffed all her hair into her habit, and slid down the mask.

"Yes, it does feel good to destroy another's property." Camula agreed, also in costume. "So who's going first?"

"I will. You should check Syrus' wastebasket, there might be more intel waiting for us." Yuko suggested.

"Good idea." Camula said, and slinked off into the night. Yuko let the darkness distort her voice, and went down to the basement, where Lorenzo was kept.

"Hello child. I have a small laundry list of questions for you today. If you are not feeling compliant, Miss Rose has generously given me the tools to test some new theories." The Dark Priestess said with a grin. Lorenzo, who had almost been asleep, went wild eyed and panicked, squirming his way into a corner. "Now now, don't be like that. If you know anything, all you have to do is speak up. Now, my first question. Do you know anything about the structural integrity of your dorms?"

Lorenzo rapidly shook his head.

"Now don't lie to me. You know what the punishment is for lying." The Dark Priestess said, grinning as she gestured to the bucket of cactus needles that she still had. She removed his gag so he could speak normally.

"Of course not! I'm not an architect!" Lorenzo said, more panicked than aggressive.

"Hmmm. Maybe on another day I'd believe you. But today, I really need this information." She said, and carefully picked up a few needles from the bucket with a set of tweezers and examined them nonchalantly. "You know what's interesting about these needles? Each one is covered in microscopic barbs. These are Teddy Bear Cholla needles, picked from cacti in Mexico. They're extremely hard and painful to remove. You see where I'm going with this, don't you?" She grinned. Lorenzo was absolutely terrified at what she could mean.

"Which of the pillars are load bearing?" The Dark Priestess asked.

"I don't know!" Lorenzo insisted.

"Alright, you know the consequences." The Dark Priestess said. She picked up the bucket and walked over to Lorenzo, kicked him in the stomach to make him bend over, and poured a healthy amount of needles onto his back. They ripped through the thin jacket and shirt he was wearing, as they were luxury cloth, and embedded themselves well into his skin. He screamed, it felt like his back was on fire but he didn't dare move.

"Answer the question or I start plucking." The Dark Priestess said, clicking her tweezers. Lorenzo cried, and then screamed as she started plucking out the needles one by one.

"I know you know." She said. "And if you don't, this is just another test to see how much it takes for you to release him."

She didn't know if Sartorius was constantly monitoring the boy to make sure he didn't squeal, and even if he was, she doubted he could feel any of this. It would have been too fair.

"Ok I'll tell, I'll tell!" He shouted. The plucking stopped. "I don't know if they're load bearing, but some of the pillars are starting to rust! They were supposed to get replaced over winter break, but it's been so chaotic that it hasn't been called in yet!"

"Very good. Now, the next question…"

…

"Of course," Rose said looking at the notes. "Sea air wreaks havoc on metal fixtures, don't know why they didn't replace them with stone pillars," She said scratching her head. "You don't even have to paint it."

"Metal's fancy. And it's aesthetics or death over there." Yuko shrugged. "Honestly one of their biggest flaws was starting out in blue. Everything's decorative."

"Ugh," Rose sighed. "Dumbasses," she mumbled rubbing her temples.

"Did we get anything out of the wastebasket?" Yuko asked. Camula handed her a single crumpled note, which she uncrumpled and read. "Well, apparently there are some blue refugees, and one of them is being sent to battle us. A one Princess Rose." Yuko said, and then read it again to be sure. "Rose, she stole your name."

"Eh," Rose said shrugging. "I wear it better," She said confidently.

"Well, are we gonna go fight her or what?" Yuko asked.

"What are the stakes?" Rose asked.

"Ra dorm." Yuko said.

"Oh yeah," Rose said standing up and putting her hat on. "Lets go!"

…

"Hello? Any refugees here?" Yuko asked, entering the old Obelisk arena.

"I'm, like, over here you dummies!" A sharp Valley Girl accent said. Already on the stage was a beautiful young girl dressed up as a royal blue princess, tiara and all. If her dress was light blue, she would have looked like Cinderella. "I was told that, like, some chick stole my name?"

Rose took one look at Princess Rose and shut down, a massive blush exploding across her face.

"Aaaand I have to step in, don't I?" Yuko said.

"Meep," Rose responded unresponsively.

"Gods fucking dammit." Yuko grunted, and stepped onto the platform.

Hassleberry picked up the stunned Rose and walked her to the stands. "It's alright Sarge, not everyone is perfect."

"Uh, I was told I was fighting her." Princess Rose said. "Gag me with a spoon."

"Well too bad, you're getting me." Yuko said, activating her duel disk.

"Whatever you noid." Princess said, doing the same.

"Let's Duel!" (LP:8000)

"And I'll go first!" Yuko said, drawing. "I'll set this monster as well as two facedown cards and end my turn."

"Snoooore! This shouldn't take too long. I'll start with 'T.A.D.P.O.L.E'. (0/0) And that's all."

"Right. I draw." Yuko said. "I'll set another card and another face down and end my turn."

"Ugh, this is so booooring!" Princess groaned. "I play another 'T.A.D.P.O.L.E' and set one card."

"Believe me, it'll get ugly very soon." Yuko said, drawing. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Sarge what is she planning?" Hassleberry asked nodding at Yuko.

"Meep."

"Sam Hill Sarge pull yourself together and just ask her out!" Hassleberry shouted.

Rose blinked then suddenly curled herself forward so she could mumble in peace without watching the duel.

"Princess Rose is gonna destroy her," Alexis said smirking.

"Yeah, and then Rose is gonna destroy Princess Rose," Syrus snarked chuckling. "Poor girl won't be walking right for a week."

"Ok, so I'll sacrifice my two 'T.A.D.P.O.L.E.s' to summon my 'Des Frog' (1900/0), and when he's Tribute summoned, I can, like, summon two more!"

Three large tree frogs appeared on the field. "And now I use "Des Croaking' to nuke your field!"

A ripple of sound blasted across the arena, destroying all the cards on her field. "Now I Attack With all of my frogs!"

The three frogs bit into Yuko. (Yuko's LP: 8000-2300) "And with that, I end my turn!"

Yuko was a nervous wreck on the inside, but she'd be damned if she would let it show. Not in front of the white students.

"Ha she's done," Syrus snorted. "Finally we get to see her taken down a peg."

"Jealous your ex is better than you?" Alexis asked smugly. "Maybe if you didn't play such a shit archetype that required Rose to get Maximillion Pegasus himself to make cards to fix it, you too could be a quarter of the duelist Lorenzo was."

"I honestly couldn't tell you which archetype is worse," Spirit Rata snarked before disappearing again. Syrus huffed and looked away, Alexis grinned at her victory.

"Alright, you wanna play this game? I'll entertain you." Yuko said, drawing. "I play 'Swords of Revealing Light' to stop your attacks for three of your turns. And with that active, I'll set a card as well as two face downs and end my turn."

"Whatever you noid! I draw!" Princess said. "Since I can't attack you with that grody wall in place, I'll just set a card face down and end my turn." (Turn Counter: 1)

"I draw!" Yuko said. "I'll use 'Spell Striker's' ability to special summon him, and then use 'Inferno Reckless Summon' to bring out my other two 'Spell Strikers!'(600/200)

"Oh bag your face! Those little twerps could never take on one of my princes!" Princess said smugly.

"And therein lies the game. See, they may not be too strong by themselves, but with their powers combined, they can kick your ass. I sacrifice all three of my 'Spell Strikers' to summon "The Wicked Eraser'!"

The three spellcasters put up their wands and disappeared. The arena shook violently, and Eraser burst his way out of the ground in a stream of hellfire. (?/?)

"Oh, what is your damage?!" Princess shrieked.

"His damage is that when he's summoned, his attack becomes equal to the number of your cards on the field times 1000!" Yuko growled. Eraser siphoned a bit of energy from each card and roared in triumph.(?-4000/?-4000)

"What is the sam hill tarnation is that!" Hassleberry yelled.

"Oh he's the demon lord of meat," Rose said dismissively.

"I! EAT! YOUR! SANDWICHES!" Eraser yelled. "I EAT THEM ALL!"

"And now Eraser! Attack her Des Frog with Digestive Breath!" Yuko screamed. Eraser popped his helmet and bathed a frog in dark green gas, melting the frog like butter in the microwave. (Princess' LP: 8000-5900) (4000-3000/4000-3000) "I end my turn."

"Take a chill pill! I'll switch my 'Des Frogs' to defense mode, set one card face down and end my turn." Princess said, and then gulped when she remembered she was only making that thing stronger. (Turn Counter: 2) (3000-4000/3000-4000)

"I invented chill!" Yuko screamed, not making much sense. "I draw! I equip the spell 'Fairy Meteor Crush' to Eraser, so he can do piercing damage! Next, by discarding two cards, I can special summon two 'The Trickies'! Two faceless magicians teleported onto the field. (2000/1200) Now attack everybody!"

Eraser melted another frog. (Princess' LP: 5900-3800) (4000-3000/4000-3000) The first Tricky shot a white ball at the remaining frog. The final Tricky attacked Princess directly. (Princess' LP: 3800-1800) "With nothing else to do, I end my turn." (3000-2000/3000-2000)

Princess was panicking now. "They're paying me in Sephora, I can't back down now!" She declared. "I set a monster and end my turn." She winced. The Swords dissolved, the effect ending.

"This is the end for you! Tricky and Eraser, Attack!" Yuko shouted. (Princess' LP: 1800-0. Winner: Yuko) Yuko simply walked off stage.

"Like, I can't believe I lost!" Princess Rose whined.

"Not too obvious," Rose said shrugging. "You're not even using the 'Frog' deck that won worlds."

"There was a 'Frog' deck that won worlds?" Yuko asked.

"Yeah, do you not watch tournaments?" Rose asked. "There's like four things to watch on tv and at least two involve dueling."

"Must have missed that one." Yuko said.

Rose shrugged. "So what do we do with her?" She asked gesturing to Princess Rose.

"Well if her soul wasn't sucked out, then I guess she can go." Yuko said, somewhat relieved that her hair didn't bleach itself on defeat.

"Ok," Rose said before turning to Princess Rose. "Hey you wanna grab a drink sometime?" She asked. "My treat."

Princess Rose looked up from the floor, got up, and dusted herself off. "Like, that would be totally fetch actually." She said with a smile.

"Cool," Rose said smiling back. "Meet me at the Ra dorm at 7," She said standing up. "Alright everyone let's go, we got a dorm to remodel!" She yelled to the crowd, who started cheering about the fact they now no longer had to sleep in tents.

"And What was that about not rebounding so fast?" Syrus chuckled. Alexis just smacked him. "Oh harder mommy." He leered, and then chuckled again. Alexis responded by punching him full force in the groin. "Fuck you you crusty ass bitch." He said, trying to play it off but clearly in way too much pain to do so.

"I'm sorry I didn't know we had a new girl joining the Society," Alexis smirked when she heard how high pitch Syrus's voice had become. "Do you need a pad and some midol, is that why you're sitting like that?"

His pain was too all consuming for a proper response. Alexis just smirked, which then disappeared when she finally realized that they were all gonna be in trouble for failing. "Damn it," She hissed.


	41. Duel 40: VR Troopers

**Susano-o: Guess who's back, back again, Yugi's back, tell a friend.**

**Sekhmet: And Kaiba, But that's not so important. We are VR! Troopers, three! Virtual Reality! (Couch dances) **

**Susano-o: We literally just referenced them in the title, nothing more.**

**Sekhmet: Yes, I just like the song. **

**Susano-o: And we get the return of Kaiba's "If these VR pods were real he would probably be arrested for inventing a torture/death machine" VR games. **

**Sekhmet: I'm convinced he later pioneered the Occulus Rift equivalent in Yu-Gi-Oh and invented VR Chat in a weird misguided effort to duel Yami's metaphorical VR ghost. **

**Susano-o: Yes, also the beginning part of this chapter is my absolute favorite, everything about it from meeting Yugi to the dance party is amazing. **

**Sekhmet: I fucking love the dance party. Stadium Rave A is my favorite background music. **

**Susano-o: Yes it's magnificent. **

**Sekhmet: On with the show!**

Duel 40: VR Troopers

"Oh, this is bad." Yuko said, looking at a crumpled note from Syrus. "I have to go make a call."

"What?" Rose asked from the desk where she was packing for their trip to Domino City.

Yuko simply gave her the note and went to find a phone. She dialed the number for the KaibaCorp main building and got put through to the man himself.

"What is it, sister of Yugi?" Kaiba said with disdain.

"Trust me, you're gonna want to hear this. There's a cult at the school. They erased the blue dorm and-" Yuko started, but was cut off immediately by his angry ranting, promising nothing less than near death. "Kaiba, focus! There's a school trip to the city today. According to the intel I got, the leader, Satorious, is going to appeal to you for a favor. Just make sure he doesn't get it, and if you really want, you can have security beat him up." Yuko explained.

"Can I beat him up too?" Kaiba asked, irritated.

"If you really want." Yuko said. He just hung up. Yuko sighed, and went back to the dorms to finish packing.

…

"Ha that's the loser's boat?" Chazz smirked looking at the small red boat sitting at the dock. "That'll barely be big enough to fit them all."

"The less of those crazy bastards the better." Syrus growled.

"Where are they anyway?" Alexis asked. "We're supposed to be leaving in a few minutes."

"I know I saw them," Bastion said confused.

Then suddenly their massive yacht exploded, sending a massive fireball into the sky.

"What the-!?" Chazz yelled.

"Fucking-Not again!" Syrus screamed.

"What did you do!" Crowler yelled angrily as he ran down to the docks, Bonaparte waddling behind him.

"You think we did this?" Syrus said indignantly.

"Who else is here?" Crowler asked glaring. "You can't blame Ms. Warren this time, she and her dorm left earlier today."

"Wait how-?" Alexis started before looking over at the dock to see Rose's submarine was gone. "Of course," She groaned.

...

"Bomb has been detonated," Rose laughed as she watched the dock's cameras from her captain's chair. "And now they're stuck with that tiny ass boat," She cackled as Hassleberry handed her a martini from the bar.

"That'll be quite the setback. And that's only the first phase." Yuko said, sipping her own mixed drink.

"At least we don't have to take that awful boat," Princess Rose said shivering.

"Yep all thanks to my submarine, the USS M'DICK," Rose said gesturing around before turning to her army and smirking. "Speaking of which."

"Oh my gods." Yuko groaned.

"I've been meaning to ask," Rose snickered.

"I KNEW you had this joke stockpiled!" Yuko groaned.

"How does it feel riding M'DICK!" She yelled breaking down into laughed as she gestured to her crotch.

"Seventeen months! Seventeen months you've been holding onto that one!" Yuko shouted.

"You don't know the patience I have," Rose smirked. "Still haven't answered."

"It's tight and damp!" Yuko shouted.

Rose laughed even harder nearly falling out of her seat as she did.

"Please don't let us die here," Hassleberry whined. "I don't want that to be the last joke I heard."

….

"Oh they finally made it," Rose said, sipping her martini as she watched the red boat finally make its way into port followed by a smaller speed boat. Bastion quickly ran out and started vomiting uncontrollably into the harbor. "Have a fun trip?" She asked from her seat utop her submarine.

"No," Chazz said glaring. "Our boat was sabotaged."

"Oh no, what a tragedy." Yuko said sarcastically, bottoming out on her drink.

"You did it!" Alexis accused. "I'm sure it was also you that left that other speed boat there so Crowler and Bonaparte didn't have to ride with us didn't you?"

"Well Crowler definitely, Bonaparte was just an unfortunate tag along," Rose shrugged.

"Yes, very unfortunate." Yuko added. The white dorm student's glared at her.

Rose smirked as she stood up. "Come along everyone," She said clapping her hands. "We have a tour to take!" The rest of the Black Knights erupted into excited chatter as the group disembarked and got started on their tour of Domino City.

Sartorius glared. "Alright then," He said annoyed. "Lets go, we have a meeting with Mr. Kaiba," He said walking to their rented bus, or rather what remained of their rented bus as it appears it and the yellow dorms bus had been disassembled and combined with the red dorms to form a triple decker black bus. "What!" He yelled angrily as the massive monstrosity of a vehicle drove away, with the entirety of the Black Knights flipping them off as the drove past. "Ok," HE growled. "I guess we're taking a city bus."

"...What is that?" Chazz asked confused. "Is that some peasant thing I'm too rich to understand."

Sartorius sighed and simply smacked him in the back of the head. "Someone call a bus!" He ordered.

….

"So did someone remember to give the prisoners to someone who can feed them?" Rose asked as she looked at her guide book.

"Eh, I left it to Camula and Tania." Yuko said.

….

"Ready for your breakfast!" Tania said happily as she shoved a feeding tube down Lorenzo's throat, much to his horror. "No don't struggle or you'll get the funnel!" She said darkly, and Lorenzo's struggles quickly stopped.

"Darn I like the funnel," Camula hissed.

….

"Oh ok then," Rose said. "So we're going to see your card shop first right?" She asked excited.

"Fine, but you can't mob Yugi or my Grandpa or anyone else famous if they're there. Especially not Joey, his fake ego doesn't need to be inflated more." Yuko said.

"I can only promise to not even try," Rose said excitedly bouncing up and down. The rest of the bus quickly agreed with her.

"Oh hey look!" One of the Black Knight's yelled excitedly pointing at a random dock. "That's where Joey and Yugi dueled chained up by Marik to an anchor!" He explained everyone but Yuko rushed to the windows excitedly.

"My brother and uncle almost died there." Yuko said in a deadpan voice. Everyone looked at her awkwardly. "What? It's true." Yuko said.

"Ok then," Rose said looking away. "Are we there yet."

"Nope." Yuko said and the rest of the ride was awkward.

"We're here!" Hassleberry yelled as the card shop came into view.

The entire bus cheered as they piled out of the bus and ran into the store, taking out the old man sweeping the floor in their haste to get inside.

"Grandpa, are you ok?" Yuko said, suddenly stricken with worry and helping him up.

"I'm alright Yuko. But I must admit, I didn't think you'd be home so soon!" He said, dusting himself off.

"But I told you that I would be here on a field trip today." Yuko said.

"I thought that was happening next week." He said. "Oh well, the mind's not what it used to be."

"Hello," Rose said smiling as she bowed. "You're Solomon Muto correct?" She asked excitedly.

"I am, yes." He said, a bit unaware of where this was going.

"Can I have your autograph?" Rose asked holding out her autograph book. He was a little taken back, after all people usually asked for Yugi's autograph, not his, but was glad to oblige.

"Thank you!" She said happily jumping up and down as the rest of the dorm crowded around them to hear his stories.

"How did you get into archeology?"

"When did you open the store?"

"What is the best card you have?"

Grandpa was ecstatic to go into all his tales, from his early archaeology days to the latest tournament. His story of how he found the Millennium Puzzle in particular was enthralling.

"And so I brought the Puzzle back to Japan, because back then it was alright to do that, and I gave it to Yugi as a birthday present." He finished up his story, excited chatter flowing from the students.

"Did you call me Grandpa?" As if on cue, the King himself approached the crowd of students, a jar of olives in hand.

"Holy Sam Hill! Tarnation! Butter my backside and call me a biscuit!" Hassleberry yelled in shock. "It's the dangum king of game himself Yugi Muto!" Yuko blinked at that, but then realized a split second too late the mob's intentions.

"WAIT!" Rose yelled before the mob could charge the poor confused lad. Taking his olives and setting them down on a counter Rose held out her autograph book. "Can I please have your autograph," She asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes, even lowering her sunglasses to do so. Truth be told, she didn't need to, as Yugi was plenty agreeable and would have done it without the extra effort. Without any hesitation, he signed her book. Rose squeaked in happiness as the rest of the student's also joined in asking him questions.

"Alright, stop mobbing my brother. We're humans just like you guys." Yuko said, trying to calm the crowd a little.

"Eh Yugi," Joey said poking his head in. "Where do you want the rest of the groceries?" He asked opening the door so Tea, Tristin, Bakura, Duke (With the faint sounds of Sexy Back playing behind him), and Mai could also come in.

"Holy Sam Hill! BWAHHHHH!" Hassleberry yelled as the crowd tried to mob the group.

"Yuko!" Tea yelled. "Who are these people?"

"They're my classmates! The sane ones at least. And what did I just say about mobbing my family!" Yuko explained.

"-But it's Joey!" One yelled. "Most lucky duelist in the world!"

"Still just a human being!" Yuko said. "And stop feeding Joey's ego!"

Joey ignore this as he basked in the praise, Mai rolled her eyes but accepted people's things to sign as well.

After another 30 minutes of mobbing them, the class finally made their purchases and headed back to the bus so everyone could talk without destroying Yuko's home. Yuko was very grateful for this, and after a quick explanation and visitation, was able to depart with her classmates. What she hadn't counted on was the gang wanting to come with her.

"So you beat up an entire dorm?" Yugi asked Yuko as she explained what had happened since she went back to Duel Academy.

"Well the whole dorm beat up another dorm. I was just on one side." Yuko said.

"She punched the leader in the face!" Hassleberry yelled excitedly. "Then Rose slammed him in the face with a steel chair!"

"To be fair, he deserved it for starting a cult." Yuko said.

"You beat up a cult leader?" Joey asked before grabbing her in a hug. "Aww my little niece is growing up so fast!" He fake cried.

"It's actually a really scary situation. But yeah, I helped beat up a cult leader." Yuko admitted.

"Yeah scary," Rose said smirking. "Considering what we've done to them, I'd classify them as mildly annoying, also did you sic Kaiba on them?"

"I might have brought key information he might be interested in. Why?" Yuko asked.

"You don't seem that scared of them," Rose sniggered. "I wonder how Kaiba is dealing with them?" She asked rubbing her chin.

….

Kaiba watched Sartorius enter his building with a glare. "Send him up," He ordered his secretary before she could even call.

"Mr. Kaiba," One of the security members said. "We're ready for him."

"Perfect," Kaiba said sipping his wine.

Sartorius looked at the scene before him with confusion, Kaiba had at least three bodyguards with him and seemed to be openly hostile, but knowing how important this was to his plans he walked into the office anyway. "Ah hello Mr. Kaiba," He said smiling.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked curtly. Sartorius blinked at the curt tone, but pressed on. "I request complete access to Kaibaland, I'm a very powerful man and have access to the funds necessary to do so," He explained.

"Hmm, yes very interesting." Kaiba said sarcastically. "Usually you would have piqued my interest at this point, but I don't give out favors to those who destroy my favored dorms."

"I'm sorry what?" Sartorius asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. I know what your little cult is doing in my school, and I'm not having any of it!" Kaiba sneered. "If you thought you could get away with cult activity in my school you've got another thing coming." With a snap of his fingers, his bodyguards converged on Sartorius and pummeled him into the carpet. Finishing his glass of wine, Kaiba also joined in.

….

"I'm sure he's being calm and collected," Yugi said trustingly.

"I don't know. He seemed really angry on the phone, and for good reason. We have enough cultist activity on the mainland." Yuko said.

"Ooh!" A student said excitedly. "Look that's where Battle City started!" He explained. "It's where Yugi dueled that 'Exodia' Rare Hunter!"

Everyone turned to Yugi excited to hear the story. He was a bit flustered being put on the spot like that, but he told the story regardless, with Joey adding his own unique commentary along the way.

The next site they saw was Yugi's first battle with an Egyptian God card. "What was it like?" One of the students asked as she rubbed herself up against Yugi's arm not realizing what she was doing.

"It was like staring down the barrel of a gun, not being sure when it would fire." Yugi said. "Terrifying, to say the least."

"Woah," Rose said shocked. "Hey can we duel sometime?" She asked excitedly. "I want to take on the Egyptian God cards!"

"Maybe someday. But from what Yuko's told me, now isn't an opportune time." Yugi said.

"Oh Yuko is a weenie hut junior," Rose said dismissively. "I can take you on!" She said confidently.

"Rose please. You don't need more distractions right now." Yuko said.

"Yuko we're winning this...war...occupation...thing...fight we're winning this fight," Rose concluded. "So I don't think it matters."

"Guys there's some people in the road!" Hassleberry yelled as the bus braked hard. Outside the bus was an ambiguously Mexican man and another man whose eyebrows were lightning bolts.

"Who are you?" Rose asked sticking her head out. "If you're with the government or the church get the fuck out of the road!"

The two just laughed, and the first one spoke up. "We challenge the people on the bus to a duel! We're looking for someone specific. We don't know who, but we know that they're on this bus!"

"It's probably Yug," Joey said shrugging.

Yugi glared as he left the bus, the two took one look at him and quickly teleported away.

"That was...anticlimactic," Rose said looking at the spot where the two were before. "Also how did that do that!?"

Yuko shrugged. "Who knows. But they won't be bothering us again, that's for sure."

…

"You didn't even try to duel them!" Sarina yelled angrily as Frost and Thunder cowered in fear. "What happened?"

"They has the King of Games with them; there's no way we could have won!" Frost said.

"He's right, that deck is stupid broken!" Thunder agreed.

Sarina glared as she summoned two mirrors and sucked them into them. "You two are worthless to me," She snapped before looking over at Blaze and T-Bone. "You two go out there and duel these two," She said holding out photos of Yuko and Hassleberry. "We need to get Rose to go to Kaibaland and into the virtual reality room so I can administer the final test to her and Aster together," She explained.

The two were terrified of her, so they just nodded and teleported into the city.

….

Rose looked at the cacophony of white students trying to block her from entering the hotel. "Are we really gonna have a 'White Dorm Gets Their Ass Beat 2: Electric Boogaloo'?" Rose said with a sigh as she rubbed her face.

"Slackers aren't allowed," Chazz sneered. "Go camping like the animals you are."

"Yeah you dweebs," Alexis smirked.

Rose sighed as she took a step forward, only to be doused by a bucket of cold water, Syrus laughed till he suddenly remember what his brother told him the last time someone did that. "Oh shit," He whispered.

"Hey Aniki, what's that interesting thing in the distance?" Yuko said, pointing to absolutely nothing.

"Huh? What thing?" Yugi asked, turning around to look.

….

Bastion sighed as he sat in the lobby of their hotel, enjoying the free snacks and drinks. "This is the life," He said smiling before Chazz came flying through the lobby window, followed by a thoroughly disinterested Rose.

"This really isn't even fun anymore," She said wailing on Chazz's face. "Seriously it's almost getting boring having actual fisticuffs with you because you barely put up a fight," She explained as Chazz's nose shattered into pieces. "Torturing you guys physically and psychologically is much more fun," She said grabbing Alexis and dragging her over to a nearby plant pot. "Though I will admit!" She yelled slamming Alexis head first into the planter. "Planting dumbass trees is always fun!" She laughed dusting her hands off.

Bastion tired to run, but unfortunately Rose's vision based movement saw him running and allowed her to grab him and drag him out behind the hotel. "No please!" He screamed.

"Shut up!" Rose yelled slamming him into the dumpster. "Know your place trash!"

….

"Yeah, it's just over the highway!" Yuko insisted, trying to keep her brother distracted while one of her hands clamped on Syrus' throat, preventing him from making noise while she used her other hand to lift him up and hang him from the fountain, stranding him there.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Oh yeah, you can't miss it!" Yuko said, clawing another girl across the face, barely missing an eye.

The rest of the gang looked on in horror. After going on their adventures with Yugi and ten years of peaceful times, seeing such brutal violence was a bit shell shocking. First off, the cult was real. Second, they were just as horrible as Yuko had said. And three, such measures of violence were used simply to keep them in check.

Joey was the only one excited by this, and was in fact doing some delightful color commentary.

"Atta girl, just like I taught ya!" He cheered, excited that what he had taught Yuko was coming in handy.

Yugi however, was not amused. It was a conflict of interest, really. He had never believed violence to be the answer, and that part of him was disappointed in his sister. However, was the situation really that bad that a simple card game wasn't applicable anymore?

As Yuko ground her fist into another white student's face, she drew on what Joey had taught her. "_Aim for the soft spots, the nose and the eyes. They'll stun the poor sap, and then you can land body shots, which is what really counts." _She followed through on exactly that, sinking two quick jabs into the liver and floating ribs. She moved onto the next student almost immediately, repeating what she'd been taught.

When the dust cleared, the white dorm lay beaten and broken for the third time that year.

"Welp!" Rose said slamming her hands together. "Let's head inside and get this party started!"

"Agreed. I gotta say some goodbyes first though." Yuko said, dusting herself off. She said goodbye to her friends and family, whose reactions ranged from quizzical horror to a playful noogie.

"What fun could you all be having?" Chazz gurgled over a mouthful of blood.

…. (Stadium Rave by Mark Governor)

The speakers of their hotel suite thumped loudly, boosted by an impressives DJ array and Rose's own dark powers they were powerful enough to rattle people's teeth and shake the objects around the room, had everyone not been wearing ear protection they would surely be bleeding from the ears.

Rose claimed her spot in the center, leading the largest group in a choreographed dance of sheer insanity. The level of synchronization rivaled Riverdance, had anyone outside the dorm actually seen in. Each step let off enough force to resemble a small earthquake. Yuko in particular was pumped. Sure, they did this every night, but it was oddly energizing to her, and she was always excited for this. She blamed it on the song.

….

Sartorius was enraged, he hadn't been willing to stay outside with his dorm and slipped into his suite room when the party got started. However at some point they had switched speakers and now the music was so loud and bass boosted it was rattling things in his room, including his bed. Worst of all, he didn't have any earmuffs so it felt like he was right there beside the speakers. All in all Sartorius was an unhappy man.

….

Bonaparte was faring no better. Caught off guard by the party he too was subjected to the same fate as Sartorius; not for the first time tonight he considered downgrading his room to one on the first floor to get away, but knew that meant admitting defeat he simply tied a pillow around his head using his belt to block out the sounds.

….

Crowler slept soundly in his bed. Having been warned ahead of time he brought his strongest pair of earmuffs and a few block and spring sets to raise his bed off the shaking floor and keep it stable. Rolling over, he let the beat lull him to sleep.

….

Sartorius sighed as the song started to die down, maybe now he could finally get some sleep...only for it to suddenly explode out even louder, shaking his room down to the foundation and sending him flying off of his bouncing bed.

…

Bonaparte was catapulted from his bed hard enough to send him flying into the TV mounted on the other side of the wall, sending the two falling to the ground in a giant messy display.

….

Crowler merely shifted a bit to let the bed bounce him in such a way it acted like a massage bed and went back to sleep.

….

"It's been 12 hours!" Sartorius yelled as he cowered in his bathtub from the rocking furniture. "It can't go on much longer!" Unfortunately, He was very, VERY wrong. Not only did the rave music continue, but for at least six hours more, bordering on the 18 hour mark before finally tapering off at around 7:50 AM.

"18 HOURS!" Bonaparte yelled as he hung from the ceiling fan.

….

Back in the dorms everyone was actually asleep, the party ended right after Stadium Rave A, but they 'forgot' to turn the music off. Rose had actually 'accidentally' hit the volume dial and cranked it all the way to the top. Yuko had laughed her ass off at this, though it couldn't have possibly been heard by anyone but her. The dorm collectively woke up about 7:30 AM, but had all agreed to let it go for 20 more minutes for good measure. They woke refreshed and ready to take on the world, as they always did. After all, having a leader like Rose made them confident, bold even.

"Ok everyone!" Rose yelled over the music. "Let's go! We're visiting Kaibaland today! " A loud cheer was had by all, especially JR, who let out a Yeet in response. "Lets go!" Rose yelled as they all charged down to their bus. The students piled into the bus with such force it almost tipped over in a comedic fashion. This was basically Japan's Disneyland.

….

"Master Sartorius!" Chazz said shocked at his leader's disheveled appearance. "What happened to you?"

Sartorius looked at Chazz with his bloodshot eyes. "Shut up," He hissed walking into the bus and crashing on the back seats.

The rest of the Society looked at their leader in shock, but their brainwashing made them stupid enough not to question it.

"Sarina," Sartorius muttered into his phone. "Have you found them yet?"

"Yes," Sarina said back. "They're coming to Kaibaland right now."

"Great," Sartorius muttered closing the phone and falling asleep.

….

Having gotten to the amusement park first, the Black Knights marveled at, well, everything. A state of the art theme park with all the latest dueling tech and a boatload of other amusements, and it's not like teenagers aren't gonna gawk.

"Oooh a first edition Duel Disk!" One of the Knights said touching it.

"Don't touch." One of the security guards warned curtly.

"Oooh a Capsule Shooter!" The Knight said agan touching it.

"Don't touch!" The same guard said, irritated.

"Oooh a prototype Duel Runner!" The Knight said again touching it.

"Do I have to follow you all day?" The guard said, frankly wondering if the kid was just plain stupid at this point.

Rose smiled as she watched her dorm enjoy themselves. "So Yuko," She said, turning to her friend. "What do you want to do now?"

"I dunno." Yuko shrugged, biting the head off a cotton candy in the shape of a Blue Eyes.

"Yo! You can duel me!" A voice said behind them. The two turned around to find a large kid around their age dressed in baggy yellow clothes trying to catch their attention.

"And me!" Another voice said appearing behind the other. Another kid with a leather coat and extremely done up eyebrows.

Yuko looked at Rose, looking for an answer. After all, two randos accosting then for duels wasn't just weird, but also not all that intimidating with the obviously fake gangster accents that they were putting on.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rose asked.

"It's me! The one and only Notorious T to the B to the O-N-E!" The kid in yellow said.

"And I'm Blaze!" The other one said.

"And we're part of the Light Brigade!" The two yelled together.

"So are you guys part of the cult or…?" Yuko asked.

"It's not a cult," Blaze glared. "It's an organization that promotes love and unity."

"You're with the cult. In that case, no thanks. I don't feel like dealing with your crap today." Yuko said.

"You don't have a choice," A dark voice said from nowhere as Blaze was sucked into a mirror that appeared behind him.

"Blaze!" T-Bone yelled shocked.

"Is the dark mirror monster also part of the cult? Cause I know a creature who might like a good fight. That, and it would make you guys a hell of a lot scarier." Yuko asked.

"It's my power," A woman wearing a Miko uniform said from the mirror.

"Oh shit," Rose muttered as her face turned bright red.

"Not the time." Yuko said.

"I can't help it!" Rose squeaked out.

"I'm Sarina," The woman explained. "I'm Sartorius's sister, and the leader of his Light Brigade."

"And a perfect 10," Rose whispered trying to look at her.

"So that's a yes to the cult. Also did you just kill that kid?" Yuko asked.

"Maybe," She said vaguely as T-Bone's deck did. "They live on in his deck at least," She smirked. "So here's how this is going to work, you," She said looking at Yuko. "Will duel him, and you will meet me in the Virtual Reality room and we will duel, or else I will destroy your friend," She said showing an image of Hassleberry inside a pod.

"Well you'll probably kill me anyway, but whatever." Yuko said. "You don't gotta threaten an outside party."

Sarina shrugged. "Sartorius told me to do it, something about 'Punishing DJ Tyranex', whatever that means."

"Oh, so THAT'S what this is about. Honestly, he wasn't even the DJ. Worth it though." Yuko laughed. "Alright, let's do this if you're gonna be like that."

T-Bone looked at his deck shocked, but glared and got ready.

"I'll be back soon," Rose said walking away. "Time to do one of the two F's," She said snickering.

"Good luck, can't bail you outta this one if things get hairy though." Yuko said.

Rose glared at that. "I'll be fine, honestly I'm leaning towards the first F right now."

Yuko nodded, and Rose took off to find the Virtual Room. Yuko turned to T-Bone. "So is she omnipresent?"

"Yeah," He said nervously. "It was quite a shock when she appeared in my shower once."

"'Kay, didn't need to know that. But it looks like a last minute sneaky reasoning is out of the question then, unless we both wanna get vaporized. So the only way out is through." Yuko said, activating her duel disk.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first. Draw!" Yuko said, drawing her card. "I'll set this monster and two facedown cards. That's it."

"That's all? Then I'll draw!" T-Bone said. "I'll summon 'Mine Golem' in Attack Mode!" A golden golem with a green eye emerged from the field. (1000/1900) "Now I'll activate 'Guidance to Ore'! Whenever a Rock type monster of mine is destroyed, another replaces it from my Deck. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Oh good, another stall deck. Just what I wanted to fight today." Yuko said sarcastically, drawing. "I activate "Swords of Revealing Light" to stop all attacks for three of your turns. Next I'll use "Pot of Greed." Yuko said, following the card's instructions. A red hot feeling shot up her arm. "_Eraser and 'Inferno Reckless Summon', a perfect setup for when he summons his boss monster_." She thought. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" T-Bone said. "I tribute my 'Mine Golem' to summon 'Granmarg the Rock Monarch' in Attack Mode!"

A larger rock golem took the field in place of the smaller one. (2400/1000)

"When he's Tribute Summoned, he can destroy one Set card on the field! And I choose mine!" T-Bone declared. Granmarg punched one of his cards to shards. "And now the effect of 'Dormant Volcano' activates, inflicting 300 Damage to you!"

Some shards turned into embers, embedding themselves into Yuko's skin. (Yuko's LP: 8000-7700)

"The only upside for you is that we both get to add a Fire type monster from our Deck to our Hand at the end of the next turn. Usually Granmarg would shatter that monster of yours, but since you've got those Swords, I'll just end my turn." T-Bone said. (Swords Counter: 1)

"It's best that you didn't." Yuko said, drawing. "I special summon 'Gilasaurus' using its special ability. The downside of this is that you can summon a monster from your Graveyard, if you wish."

"Why wouldn't I?" T-Bone said, and resummoned 'Mine Golem'.

"Now I play 'Inferno Reckless Summon' to special summon two more. Again, the downside is that you can do the same." Yuko said.

"Man, you're messing up big time! I'll use it to summon my two other Granmargs!" T-Bone said, and two more appeared on the field.

"Did I? I tribute my three Gilasaurs to summon 'The Wicked Eraser!" Yuko said.

The ground shook, and Eraser erupted out of the ground in a burst of hellfire. (?/?) T-Bone looked absolutely horrified.

"For every card on your field, Eraser gets 1000 Attack and Defense!" Yuko announced. (0-6000/0-6000) "Eraser! Take out the first Granmarg with Digestive Breath!"

Eraser popped his helmet and bathed the first Golem in murky green fog. (T-Bone's LP: 8000- 4400) (6000-5000/6000-5000) "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

T-Bone was at a loss as he drew his card. If he put another card on the field, that thing would only get stronger. But with his plan for 'Demigurge Ema' already ruined thanks to 'Inferno Reckless Summon', what else could he do?

"I switch both my Granmargs to Defense Mode and end my turn." He gulped. (Swords Counter: 2)

"I draw!" Yuko said. Perfect. If she played this right, she could win this duel the turn after Swords faded, even if he managed to destroy it. "I play the spell card 'Fairy Meteor Crush', and equip it to Eraser. Now he can deal piercing damage! Go, attack the second Granmarg! (T-Bone's LP: 4400- 1800) "With that, I end my turn." (5000-4000/5000-4000)

"I draw!" T-Bone said. He was relieved when he saw what he drew. "I tribute 'Granmarg the Rock Monarch' to summon 'Zaborg the Lightning Monarch'!" A silver and white golem took Granmarg's place. (2400/1000) "And when he's tribute summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field! Say goodbye to your Eraser!"

Yuko smiled. He had taken the bait. A lightning bolt struck Eraser, exploding his head in a violent burst. To T-Bone's shock and horror, Black blood poured from Eraser's neck stump, swamping the field. "When Eraser is destroyed, he nukes the field on his way out!" Yuko explained as the rest of Eraser, Zaborg, and all of the cards on the field were dissolved in the acidic blood.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." T-Bone gulped.

"Very well. I draw!" Yuko said, and her grin got wider. "This is the end for you! I use 'Monster Reborn' to bring back Eraser! And you know what that means!"

T-Bone paled as Eraser shot back out of the ground with a roar. (2000/2000) "Now finish this with a direct attack!" Yuko commanded. Eraser bombarded T-Bone with a flesh melting cloud. (T-Bone's LP: 1800-0. Winner: Yuko)

"I honestly wasn't expecting your boss to just kill one of her followers for no reason." Yuko said. "If she weren't listening in on our conversation, I would have offered to help get him back."

"Wait, really?" T-Bone asked.

"Yeah, sure. Honestly I just feel bad your friend got vaporized. He didn't do anything wrong. At least, not that I know of. Anyway, I guess I'm gonna go see if Rose needs help." Yuko said. "Assuming that Sarina is a bad sport and I die along the way, I'll tell your friend you said hi." With that, Yuko ran off in the direction that Rose had.

…

Rose looked at the Virtual Reality room with a big smirk, this was gonna be easy as pie.

"Hey!" A voice called out behind her, turning around Rose saw Aster walking towards her.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly.

"I think the better question is, why do you think you can talk to me," Rose responded rising to her full height. "I beat the shit out of you before and will do so again if you don't wise up," She threatened. Aster rightly took a step back, his neck throbbing with phantom pain where she slammed him into the concrete. "That's better," Rose said smirking. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Sarina told me too," Aster said nervously.

"Oh what a coincidence she kidnapped my friend to get me here too," Rose snarked as she walked inside. "Well come on then, let's go meet her."

The two walked inside the facility following the one lit path till they entered a large empty white room, the moment they crossed the threshold a bright light enveloped them.

"Oh great," Rose growled bringing her darkness to bear. "Show yourself!" She ordered into the bright light.

Suddenly the light dissipated and the two found themselves inside a large computer generated grid city. "Really?" Rose said annoyed.

"What happened?" Aster asked.

"We've been transported into a virtual world," Rose explained. "I'm guessing the only way out is to win."

"Win what?" Asked asked.

"A duel obviously," Another voice said from above them. Looking up the two say Sarina looking down at them from the top of a nearby building. "If you win you can leave," She said before teleporting down to them. "However if you lose, you'll be trapped here forever."

"So wait the two of us will be dueling you?" Aster asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Sarina said as she split into two copies of herself. "Two on Two," Sarina-1 said.

"Us vs you," Sarina-2 finished.

"I feel an odd sense of deja-vu," Rose muttered rolling her eyes. Far away a pair of Brother's sneezed at the same time. "-But fine, however," Rose smirked as she let her power flow out into the virtual world. "We're not gonna do this in a normal duel," She explained as her power started warping the world around them. "We're in a KaibaCorp virtual reality testing room, so we're gonna play a Turbo Duel!" She yelled as the world broke and they appeared in a new world that consisted of a large stadium surrounding a race track, outside the virtual reality world all the screens in KaibaLand glitched out and started showing the four's duel.

Outside the room, Yuko caught a glimpse of the battle about to ensue via the broadcast screens. "Only Rose." She sighed.

"What is a turbo duel?" Three of them asked looking at Rose.

"It's a new type of duel involving," She started to explain as four motorcycles appeared on the track. "Motorcycles!" She said happily.

"_Card games on motorcycles?" _The three thought looking at Rose like she was insane.

...

"Virtual reality is one hell of a drug." Yuko said, full attention now on the screens. Suddenly, she got an idea, and ran off to find the pods.

...

"Yep," Rose said throwing off her jacket and hat as she sat down on one of the motorcycles. "I'll let the announcer explain."

"That's right ladies and gentleman!" An announcer yelled. "The latest and greatest innovation from KaibaCorp. Turbo Duels will change the way we look at dueling forever! 60 miles of track! Speeds upward of 350 MPH! All the fun of a regular duel but in HYPERDRIVE!"

A giant screen suddenly appeared over them with a waving chibi person on it that started showing what the announcer was saying. "How this works is both duelist duel on what is called a 'Duel Runner', these are assisted piloting motorcycles that contain all the needed data to keep the duel going, rules are very similar to regular duels except in one main way!" He yelled. "Spell cards require 'Speed Points' to activate, Speed Points are obtained during your standby phase, whenever you pass a checkpoint and whenever you inflict 1000 or more points of damage to an opponent, however you lose speed counters when you take 1000 points of damage. 'Speed Points' also govern how fast you go, because as you can tell the faster you go the faster you get counters!" The announcer said happily. "Speed can also be obtained by summoning monsters with high levels, the higher the level the more speed! Conversely losing a monster of high level will lose you a lot of speed!"

…

In the commotion of the new broadcast, the white dorm students, who had finally arrived, coalesced around the screen.

"You've gotta be shitting me." Syrus said.

"What are those freaks up to now?" Alexis sneered.

"Something stupid, I bet." Chazz said.

While his followers gazed at the screens, Sartorius was inwardly fuming. Nothing has gone to plan this weekend. First he was denied his favor, because somehow the plan got leaked and made it all the way to Kaiba, then the rave at the hotel kept him up all night, and now this. He wasn't sure how much more anger he could contain.

…

Getting to the VR bay was a lot easier than Yuko thought it would be. There was barely any security, she just waltzed right in.

Now came the hard part: how did you operate these things?

Yuko walked over to Hassleberry's pod, running her fingers over the glass while she looked at the control panel. It was a mess of buttons, and there was no obvious way to eject. Out of curiosity, she pressed a button that looked the most like an eject button.

"Warning: Force Eject May have adverse effects on the psyche, including brain death. Are you sure you want to proceed?" A computerized voice announced. Yuko quickly pressed the cancel button.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought." She sighed.

…

"As you are all first time Turbo Duelists we'll exchange your spells for their speed spell versions," The announcer said as static ran down their decks, though Rose's stayed for a bit longer. "And we'll set the track to a nice easy level 1-," The announcer started to say before Rose shifted the programing a bit. "100!" The announcer finished as the track changed to the new level, filling itself with large loops, corkscrews, tunnels, and even an area that went up at a 90 degree angle."

"What the hell!" Aster said in shock. "Are you trying to kill us!" He yelled at Rose.

"Oh please you can't die in virtual reality," Rose said rolling her eyes as she sat down on her duel runner.

"You most certainly can!" Sarina-1 yelled.

"We don't have a choice," Sarina-2 said nervously. "We can't leave till someone wins."

With that statement the other 3 mounted their duel runners.

…

Yuko was no closer to figuring out how to get him out. In fact, everything she seemed to do either did nothing, reversed her progress, or threw Hassleberry deeper in.

Exasperated, she took a step back and seethed a bit. "_Think, Yuko." _She told herself.

…

"ALRIGHT TURBO DUELISTS ARE YOU READY TO DUEL!?" The announcer yelled.

"Ready!" Rose yelled smirking as she revved her engine.

"Ready," Aster said.

"Ready," The two Sarina's said.

"THEN ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! READY? GO!" The announcer yelled and the four took off.

…

"I give her half a duel before she crashes." Chazz said.

"I give her 11 minutes." Syrus chuckled.

"You all have too much faith in her. I give her five turns." Alexis said.

…

"I'll go first," Sarina-1 said smirking as she drew her first card and her speed spell counter went up by one, her deck didn't use many spell cards so she was fine with the new rules. "I summon 'Silver Spirit Ukyo' (800/600) in attack mode!" She yelled as a bandage-wrapped spirit appeared on her field. "Then I'll play 'Full Moon Mirror' and set a card to end my turn," she said as an orb covered in closed eyes appeared on the field.

"My turn," Aster said drawing his card. "I summon 'Destiny Hero-Captain Tenacious' (800/800)," He said summoning a shirtless man with giant shields attached to his arms appeared on the field. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Alright then," Sarina-2 said drawing her card. "I play 'Silver Spirit Sakyo' (600/800)," She said as a mirror of Sarina-1's monster appeared on the field. "I'll also set a card and end my turn."

"Well this is boring," Rose said drawing her card. "I play 'Goblindbergh' (1400/0) in attack mode," She said summoning a small goblin in a red biplane appeared on the field. "Now I get to special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand and switch 'Goblindbergh' into defense mode, so come on out 'Tune Warrior' (1600/200) in attack mode!" She yelled as a red warrior made of radio parts appeared on the field and 'Goblindbergh' turned blue as it switched to defense mode. "Now I play 'Synchro Boost' to increase 'Tune Warrior's' level by 1, and tune him with my 'Goblindbergh'' to synchro summon 'Stardust Dragon' (2500/2000)!" She yelled as her 'Goblindbergh' disappeared into four rings and 'Tune Warrior' turned into a wireframe version of itself with 4 stars inside it. The rings then became filled with a massive column of light. "Let's rev it up!" Rose yelled as a giant silver dragon appeared on the field with a roar as Rose's speed increased insanely, shooting her through a checkpoint.

"What was all that?" Aster asked shocked at what just happened.

"It's called a synchro summon," Rose explained. "I take a tuner monster and a non-tuner monster and combine them to form a 'Synchro' monster equal to their combined levels."

"How did you figure out how to do that!?" Aster yelled.

"Internet," Rose laughed.

The Sarina's hissed as they watched the two in front of them argue. "_She's very skilled," _They thought together. "_Could she be the one Sartorius, or is she just an obstacle?" _

"Now 'Stardust Dragon' attack 'Silver Spirit Sakyo' with Cosmic Flare!" Rose ordered as 'Stardust Dragon' reared back and fired a giant silvery white beam at the spirit.

Sarina-2 smirked. "Not so fast, go 'Mirror Bind'!" She yelled activating her facedown card. "When you declare an attack when we have 'Ukyo' and 'Sakyo' on the field, all monsters we can destroy all face-up monsters your two control with original ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the attacking monster!"

Rose smirked as two mirrors appeared to reflect 'Stardust Dragon's' attack. "Go 'Stardust Dragon' activate Victim Sanctuary!" She yelled. 'Stardust Dragon' responded by suddenly exploding in a shower of twinkling starlight that surrounded 'Mirror Bind' and shattered it. "See 'Stardust' has an effect that I can tribute him to negate the activation of an effect that destroys a card or cards on the field, and destroy that card," She chuckled. "-But that's not all, see now I'll set two cards and now when I end my turn 'Stardust' comes back!" She yelled as her dragon reappeared on the field in a shower of light.

…

"Oh that is just pure bullshit!" Syrus said. "You can't just make up new summoning rules!"

"She just did." Alexis said.

"This is gonna be faster than I thought." Chazz said grimly.

…

Yuko went through everything she'd tried one more time. "_Ok, I think I've got this." _She thought.

Yuko pressed a series of buttons, and with a fog hiss, the pod door opened. Hassleberry rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Well congratulations to me." Yuko muttered.

"How in tarnation did they pull one over on me?" He groaned.

"That mirror woman must be around here somewhere." Yuko said, thinking.

"I hate magic." Hassleberry concluded.

…

"City lights are burning bright behind me!" Rose sang loudly as they approached their first loop. "Top down! I push it to the floor!" She yelled as they entered the loop. "Woohoo!"

The Sarina's gripped their handles tighter as they went over the loop, had that last attack hit the two were sure Sarina-1 wouldn't have been able to make it over. "My move!" Sarina-1 yelled drawing her card annoyed her counter didn't shift because it took 1 to keep her 'Full Moon Mirror' around and that meant she couldn't activate her drawn card. "I end my turn," she said glaring.

"My move," Aster said drawing his card as his counter went up again. "I summon 'Destiny Hero- Doom Lord' (600/800)," He said as his Spawn like monster appeared on the field. "And now I use his effect to remove your 'Silver Spirit Ukyo' from the field for two turns," He said smirking.

"Oh no you don't," Sarina-1 said. "I use 'Silver Spirit Redirection'!" She said activating her trap. "It will not only negate your effect, it will also remove your monster from play," She said as 'Doom Lord' became absorbed in a white light. Aster hissed at that. "Alright then 'Captain Tenacious' attack 'Sakyo'!" He ordered as his monster slammed his massive shield into the mummy monster (Sarina-2 LP: 8000-7800). "Now I'll set a card and end my turn."

Sarina-2 glared as she drew her card. "I set two cards and end my turn," She said annoyed.

"Alright then!" Rose yelled as she drew her card. "I play 'Speed Warrior' (900/400) in attack mode!" She yelled as her rollerblading monster appeared on the field. "And now the first time when he attacks his attack doubles (900-1800/400), 'Speed Warrior' attack Sarina-2 directly!" She ordered.

Sarina-2 hissed as Rose's monster sped towards her. "I play 'Soul Mirror'," She said activating her trap. "-By sending a card I control to the graveyard I can special summon a monster from it, so I'll send my 'Mirror Bind' to resummon 'Silver Spirit Sakyo' (600/800) in defense mode!"

Her spirit returned to the field just in time to intercept 'Speed Warrior's' kick, destroying him.

"Oh well," Rose shrugged. "'Stardust Dragon' taker her down!" Stardust reared back and threw a giant blast of silver light at Sarina-2 (Sarina-2 LP: 7200-4700). Sarina-2's duel runner suddenly braked hard sending her back behind the other three pretty far. "And with that I end my turn," Rose smirked. (Speed Warrior (1800-900/400).

Sarina-1 glared as she drew her card, now that they had passed a checkpoint she had a counter to use, and her 'Full Moon Mirror' now had two counters on it. "I play 'Mirror Route' to allow my 'Silver Spirit Sakyo' to attack you directly," Sakyo quickly charged ahead to attack Rose.

"Nope," Rose said chuckling. "Go 'Scrap Iron Scarecrow'," She said activating her facedown, summoning a scarecrow in front of her that absorbed the attack. "One per turn I can negate an attack and then reset the card," She explained as the card reset itself.

Sarina-1 growled. "I end my turn!" She yelled. "_She lucky," _She thought.

"_Is it luck or is it destiny?" _Sarina-2 thought back.

"My move," Aster said drawing. "I summon 'Destiny Hero Fear Monger' (1000/100), and I'll send him to attack 'Silver Spirit Sakyo' and I'll discard 'Destiny Hero-Blade Master' to add 800 attack to him! (1000-1800/1000). Sarina-1 monster was quickly vaporized in a red light (Sarina-1 LP: 8000-7000) as her duel runner stalled for a second, setting her back. "Now I end my turn (Fear Monger 1800-1000/1000).

Sarina-2 drew her card. "I set a card and end my turn," She said nervously.

"Oh and now it's over for you!" Rose said smirking as she speed up again. "I summon 'Junk Synchron!' (1300/500)!" She yelled as her orange machine monster appeared on the field. "And now I tune him with 'Speed Warrior' to summon 'Junk Warrior' (2300/1300)!" She yelled as 'Junk Synchron' pulled it's rip cord to activate the summoning, ending with a blue warrior made with a giant scarf appearing beside her and her duel runner speeding up even more. "Now 'Junk Warrior' and 'Stardust Dragon' attack Sarrina-2!" She yelled. "Scrap Fist and Cosmic Flare!" 'Junk Warrior' flew towards Sarina-2 at full speed as 'Stardust Dragon's' beam followed behind him, resulting in him smashing into her just as the beam enveloped them in its silvery light (Sarina-2 LP: 4700-0).

"NO!" Sarina-1 yelled as Sarina-2's duel runner suddenly shut down, sending her skidding across the tracks.

…

"One down, one to go." Alexis said.

"Not again with this." Chazz groaned.

"Yeah, Sarina can't even use Rose's useless lesbianism to save herself now." Syrus added.

…

"Now I set a card and end my turn," Rose chuckled as her duel runner reached it's top speed. "Speeds over 350 miles per hour hells yell!" She laughed.

Sarina-1 growled as she drew her card. "I set two cards and end my turn," She said annoyed, her 'Full Moon Mirror' only had 3 counters, she needed 7 more.

"Alright then," Aster said drawing. "I summon 'Destiny Hero-Double Dude' (1000/1000)," He said summoning a man in a suit. "And I'll send him to attack you directly.

"I activate 'Soul Mirror'," She said activating her trap. "I'll send my 'Return Talisman'' to resummon 'Silver Spirit Ukyo' (800/600) in defense mode!"

The spirit was destroyed by 'Double Dude's' cane. "Well guess what," Aster chuckled. "He can attack twice!" Her ordered at 'Double Dude' turned into a massive hulking beast that punched Sarina-1 (Sarina-1 LP: 7000-6000). "Now I end my turn."

"And now I'll end this," Rose said smirking as she drew her card. "I play 'Scrap Fist' She said activating a spell that covered 'Junk Warrior's' fist in a glowing orange light. "Now you take double damage from his attack, end it you guys!" (Sarina-1 LP: 6000-0).

Sarina-1 screamed as her duel runner stalled and crashed. "And that's the end," Rose smirked as the simulation faded away back to a bare white room.

….

"Well that's that." Syrus said. Chazz just groaned.

"I can't believe this." Alexis said.

Sartorius could barely contain his anger. The one thing that was supposed to go right had gone wrong, and now this whole trip was for nothing.

…

"There's the mirror bitch!" Yuko said, finding Sarina's pod. She pushed a few buttons, but the pod made an error sound and didn't open. "What's the matter with this thing?"

As if to answer her question, an audio readout started playing. "Player has opted to stay in the Virtual World. The only way to get them out is by Force Eject."

"Well damn. I'm not gonna fry her brain over something like this." Yuko admitted.

…

"Well that was not as big of a waste of time as I expected!" Rose said happily as Sarina reappeared in front of her. "So you wanna go get a drink? Maybe see the rest of the park?" She asked smiling.

Sarina blinked. "Did you just ask me out?" She asked confused.

"Yep," Rose said smirking. "Why what's the worst that could happen?"

…

This was the last straw. Sartorius took a deep breath. "Excuse me for a moment." He said, and left before anyone could say anything.

The mirror inside the men's restroom shattered as he drove his fist into it. The shards clattered to the floor.

"Rose… I'm not sure how you managed to ruin EVERY aspect of my plan, but mark my words. You'll pay dearly for your transgressions this day." He growled, his face contorting into something nasty. After a moment, he calmed himself, and plucked out the shards that had found their way into his hand, discarding them into a nearby trash can.

…

Sarina blinked again as she shook her head. "Sorry, but I have to stay here, I must watch over my brother."

"Well your brother is gonna be getting his ass whooped so I think you would be better served being in the real world to patch up his broken body and spirit," Rose said shrugging as she put her jacket and hat back on. '-But you do you and I do me so bye," Rose said walking away as the simulation crumbled away around them. "So now then," Rose said looking at Aster. "I'm gonna find my friends and get a chimichanga, bye," She said waving over her shoulder.

Aster was incredibly confused by the events of today, and in the end decided to go back to his trailer and take a nap.

…

Yuko And Hassleberry found Rose quickly after that.

"I found him. Now there's no bargaining chip." Yuko said.

"Well I guess that's that then," Rose said shrugging. "Wanna get a chimichanga?"

"Hell yeah. And a drink too." Yuko said.

…

"Well all and all I say this was a fun trip," Rose said chuckling as she poured out another can of gasoline.

"Hell yeah. And this'll be the icing on the cake." Yuko agreed.

"I think it may be a little too far," Hassleberry said nervously as he watched the rest of them wire up some dynamite.

"Nah it's fine," Rose said chuckling as she grabbed a match. "Alright everyone get back!" She ordered. The entirety of the Black Knights took a few huge steps back as Rose threw the match onto the boat, sending it up in flames.

"Can they all fit on that tiny speedboat?" Hassleberry asked looking at the boat Crowler came on.

"Maybe if Chazz and BitchTits McFuckstick didn't go, their egos would take up too much space," Rose said shrugging.

"Yeah, honestly their capacity issues are the least of our problems by now." Yuko said. "They're a friend stealing cult, after all."

"Ok lets go!" Rose said getting inside the USS M'DICK. "Everyone inside M'DICK!"

"Please tell me you mean the submarine!" Yuko said. Rose just laughed.

…

"What happened!" Alexis yelled as she looked at the flaming remnants of their boat.

"MotherFUCKERS!" Syrus yelled. "They've trapped us here!"

"Well we have the speedboat," One of the Society members said.

Crowler and Bonaparte looked at each other before taking off running at the boat, the Society members quickly attacked them, trying to get the boat keys from them. Sartorius just shook his head and sighed.


	42. Duel 41: The Extra Eight

**Sekhmet: So… Yeah. We did something a bit different this week. Also, BONUS CHAPTERRRR!**

**Susano-o: Sort of from request sort of because this season seemed a little short so it felt like a good treat for you folks. **

**Sekhmet: Sort of because we like Quentin Tarantino movies and sort of because a different point of view seemed nice and refreshing, even if for a single chapter. **

**Susano-o: Hey Hugo, we saw your comment. **

**Sekhmet: Yes, we'll do the thing because you asked us nicely. And because you're our favorite regular. **

**Susano-o: So yeah this is a side story about other people in both the Black Knights and Society of Light. **

**Sekhmet: Basically, if you ever wondered what's in the minds of all the extras and randos who have no personal investment in this war, this is the chapter for you. Also, there's a poll up on our profile where the fans get to decide a major plot point of the third season. It's ben a major point of contention between us, and since we can't agree on it, you guys get your say in the matter.**

**Susano-o: Heyo! Hope you enjoy it.**

Duel 42: The Extra Eight

"Alright listen up!" Tania yelled to the group in front of her. "There's a cargo shipment of fresh food coming in today, and unless you want to keep eating spam till the next shipment arrives you'll get it before the Society does!"

Bill, a well built brown haired kid who was the leader of his scouting group, tossed a metal Yoyo in his hands confidently. He used that thing more than his cards, as evidenced by the red paint that had mostly chipped off over the years. "You got it boss. We're the fastest group on this side of the island. They won't get anything from us."

Beatrix, an owlish black haired girl with glasses thicker than winter ice bounced up and down excitedly. "Yeah Miss Tania! We've stolen boxes from right under their noses before. We'll be ok!"

Django, a pale, almost sickly kid with wild red hair, simply nodded. He was a kid of few words, but he didn't need them when his cards spoke for him.

"Good!" Tania yelled with a smile. "Get to it you three!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Two of the three said, and they started off to take their positions.

…

"Hey guys? Do you ever wonder why we're doing this?" Beatrix asked. The group was trudging down a path to the docks.

"We're doing this so we don't starve to death this month." Bill said, doing a small trick with his Yoyo.

"No, I mean why we're here, in the middle of a war." Beatrix clarified. "I mean, shit's gone sideways ever since the White Dorm got here, and we could have left at any time. Why don't we?"

"Well they're the bad guys right? Yuko said that they were a cult, and cultists are bad people." Bill said.

"Isn't all religion a cult? It's a group of organized people that all believe in something. Hell, are WE in a cult?" Beatrix wondered.

"Don't be ridiculous Beatrix. We don't believe in anything stupid like the White Dorm does." Bill said, transitioning into another trick.

"We believe that Rose and her inner circle can beat the Society. That's something, right?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah, but that's not like, a religion or anything." Bill said.

"But what about the church that got put up?" Beatrix asked.

"That's just a meeting hall." Bill said.

"But-"

"Beatrix." Bill interrupted, snapping his Yoyo back to his hand. "We are not a cult. We are a band of warriors who are fighting tyranny. There is no secret cult, no meaning to any of the religious iconography. We're on the right side." He said firmly.

"But what about the Dark Priestess?" Beatrix grumbled. Bill didn't acknowledge her. Django sighed. He was getting tired of having these arguments with his friends.

…

The group popped up around the corner from the docks. Bill took out a small set of binoculars and surveyed the area.

"Looks like we're right on time. The terrain hasn't changed, and I can see the boat in the distance. Looks like everything's gonna be- what the?!" Bill said, and looked more intensely. Three White students had entered his field of vision. One was a short haired blonde girl with a claw mark scar down the left side of her face, the second a black haired boy, and the third was a brown haired boy with a scruffy beard. "Bastards just wandered in. We gotta go." Bill said, and ran around the corner.

"Bill!" Beatrix chastised, and ran after him. Django followed them.

…

(30 Minutes ago)

"Ugh, are we there yet?" Elle, the short haired blonde whined. The three students had been sent out to capture the latest shipment.

"Would you quit whining? It's less than a mile to the docks." John, the black haired boy snipped.

"Yeah, you're such a baby Elle." Budd, the boy with the patchy beard teased.

"Shut up! I don't even know why we're doing this." Elle said.

"We're doing this to feed the society, duh." John said.

"I meant why we're part of this stupid war anyway. Those Black Knights are mere insects, and it's not like they have the power that we do. Why are they so hard to kill, and more importantly, why haven't we left yet?" Elle asked.

"We have a duty as members of the Society to serve Master as best we can. Besides, if we don't do as we're told, he's gonna do something to us." Budd said. "You don't wanna end up like O Ren, do you?" He shivered at the memory of what happened to her.

"What a creepy thing to say." John said. "Besides, it's not like we have teleportation like that demon nun, or hell even Brandon."

"Look I would leave if I could. We all would. But if the Black Knights don't get us, Master will." Budd said.

"So our only option is to wait out this stupid war and hope we don't get killed or mutilated further?" Elle asked, tracing the scar on her face.

"Pretty much. But as long as we fight for Master, we'll win. The society will prevail." Budd said.

…

(Present time)

"Hey! What are you scoundrels doing here?!" Bill asked.

"What does it look like you losers? We're claiming the shipment in the name of the Society of Light." Budd said.

"You can't have that shipment, it's ours!" Beatrix said.

"I don't see your name on it, Bitchtrix." Elle taunted. Beatrix glared at her former friend as if she was trying to burn a hole through her head.

"In any case, we got here first, it's ours. Back off." John said.

"No. We need this more than you." Bill said.

"You wanna bet?" Budd snarked, walking over to Django, poking his chest menacingly, "Quiet boy over here seems to say otherwise." He laughed. Django made a face and pushed him away. "Oh so you think you're a tough guy huh?" Budd grabbed his collar and yanked him up to his eye level, to which Django didn't react. "News flash buddy, you ain't shit."

The clunk of metal on bone rang through the air as Bill slammed his Yoyo into Budd's skull. He let go of Django and tackled Bill, and the two fought. Taking the cue, Django held up his duel disk to John, in a wordless challenge.

"Really now? Well alright. You better be prepared to lose, though." John sneered, and the two started to duel. This left Beatrix and Elle to confront each other.

"Elle, I know I can't save you, so I have to ask you something." Beatrix said.

"Don't try to convert me, Bitchtrix. I'm devoted to master." Elle growled.

"No, it's not that. I just wanna know what you did to Yuko to make her try to claw your eye out." Beatrix said.

Painful memories resurfaced of dull nails raking down the side of her face, Yuko's murderous grimace permanently burned into her retinas. Despite this, she scoffed. "I just got in the way." She sneered.

"Right." Beatrix said unenthusiastically, and the two squared off to fight.

…

"Where are they? Bill's scouting party should be back by now." Tania muttered, tapping her foot.

"I'm sure it's nothing. If anything, this should be a good sign." Yuko said, sipping from a water bottle full of "Kool Aid". "They might be slower coming back because of a heavy load."

"Maybe. I hope that's what's happening." Tania said. She looked out through a pair of binoculars, and was both amazed and relieved at what she saw. Slowly rolling into camp with the biggest haul of food yet was Bill, Beatrix and Django, the first two beaten to bloody pulps and barely conscious, the third helping them stand.

"Open the gates! Let them in!" Tania commanded. The gates were opened, and the three stumbled in. "What happened out there?"

"...There was fighting. We won." Django simply said. Upon the supplies rolling in, some Black Knights started processing the load.

"Yuko, please help Bill And Beatrix to the infirmary." Tania said. Yuko nodded and helped the two to the room. Tania helped unpack the load, snatching a carton of Red Apple cigarettes from a student who thought he was being sneaky.

…

Beatrix was the first to wake up, Django waiting by her bedside. "Did we win?" She asked, coughing. Django nodded. "Awesome." She said, and fell back asleep.


	43. Duel 42: Disproportionate Retribution

**Susano-o: I love this boy, he is so fucking extra and so useless. He is the EPITOME of a filler character. **

**Sekhmet: We has too much fun with this, I imagined a lot more groin kicking in that scene honestly. Don't worry about what's happening to these kids by the way, we have a plan for that. **

**Susano-o: Blah, he still got what he deserved for creeping. **

**Sekhmet: I still think it was a bit over the top. On with the show. **

Duel 41: Disproportionate Retribution

"Sarge I know you're still angry about what the Blue Girl's did to you back in season 1," Hassleberry said nervously. "-But is this really an appropriate level of retribution, I mean you already left a tub of cat pee in their lobby."

"Yes it is," Rose said smirking as she lowered one of the five girls into the vat of Mcdonald's szechuan sauce.

"I mean at this point you're just wasting good sauce," Hassleberry sighed.

"What you think I'm not gonna make them eat it?" Rose asked laughing.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Yuko said, sipping what looked like blue kool aid from a water bottle. Honestly, at this point she was just an enabler, and acknowledged that she might have a problem.

"So!" Rose said loudly to the whimpering girls. "Where is Sartorius's room?" She asked.

"We don't know!" One yelled and was quickly dumped head first into a vat of kool aid mix, Rose was a lover of irony after all.

"Let the rest speak for themselves," Rose said pulling the now screaming girl out.

"You know, if you continue to be uncooperative, we have to get the Dark Priestess. And that's just not fun." Yuko said. "I hear the last guy was left with a bunch of holes in his back."

The girls whimpered and one spoke up. "It's in the back!" She shouted. "It's been modified into a giant single room, like a church!"

"That's not even ironic I don't think." Yuko said. "I mean we're doing all this to be facetious." She said, gesturing to the basement of the church.

"Well then," Rose said smirking as she let that girl down and threw her into another room. "You've earned yourself a day of rest," She joked.

"Is it really a rest when we're involved?" Yuko chuckled.

"Eh," Rose said shrugging as she got the last four girls down and into their room. "So what do we do now, they haven't made a move in a week, I'm actually getting kinda bored."

"Well we could always be proactive." Yuko said. "Did that drum come in yet?"

"Nope," Rose said shrugging. "We could go capture another person to torture, Lorenzo is kinda done at this point."

"True. And I'm always up for antics." Yuko said, taking another sip of her beverage. "We gonna release him into the wild or…?"

"Oh no, I have a way to fix him first," Rose said, smiling. "I'm not a monster you know," She said chuckling.

"I'd think not." Yuko said.

"Hey guys," Hassleberry said looking at his PDA. "That drum you wanted is here."

"Good." Yuko said with a devilish grin. "But that's a job for the night."

"Nah I can't wait," Rose said excitedly. "Let's do it now, they'll never see it coming!"

"Alright, Alright." Yuko said. "Let's throw your chair in storage and we'll go pick up the drum."

…

"Any reason you ordered 55 gallons specifically?" Yuko asked, rolling the drum down the road.

"I we needed enough to cover the entire lobby and stairway," Rose explained. "That's a lot of lube."

"Oh so this is going in the lobby too, that explains a lot." Yuko said.

"Yep," Rose said sucking the drum into her darkness. "Now let's seek inside," She said climbing up a nearby tree. Yuko followed her up and took out a pair of binoculars to survey the main entrance.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled from another nearby tree. "What are you two doing here!?"

Yuko turned to find the voice. In the next tree over was a mousy looking white student. "What are YOU doing here?" She asked back.

"I'm protecting my Alexis's virtue from miscreants like you two!" He said loudly shouting at them.

"Do you realize how creepy you sound right now?" Yuko asked. "You sound like one of those guys from the white knight subreddit."

"Shut up!" He yelled trying to grab them before falling out of the tree he was sitting on.

"Well," Rose said looking down at him. "That was pathetic."

"Yeah. Maybe whiteknighting was a bit too on the nose." Yuko agreed.

"What are you dweebs doing here!?" Alexis yelled looking down at them from her balcony. "Are you spying on me! That is so creepy!"

"Oh joy and now CuntHead is here," Rose said smacking her head on the tree.

"Well he was, you're not worth the stain on our eyes." Yuko said, pointing to the kid on the ground.

"Yeah right," Alexis said glaring. "I'm gonna get you expelled for this."

"I could break your neck you know," Rose said growling.

"It WOULD be the easiest way out." Yuko admitted.

"Oh no you don't!" The boy said standing up. "I refuse to let you harm my innocent Alexis!" He yelled. "I Bob Banter will fight for her!"

Yuko almost fell out of the tree laughing and Rose did fall out. "Well I would be intimidated if you were, well intimidating. Run along, little white knight. There's no pussy to gain here."

"No no no," Rose said laughing. "I'll do it," She said standing up. "I've been needing a good laugh for a while," She said smirking evilly. "I win and I get to snap her neck, you win and I don't snap YOUR neck."

"-But wait doesn't that mean I get my neck snapped anyway?" Alexis asked angry and slightly scared, she could hear an evil giggling behind her.

"Aww she's learning," Rose said leaning on Yuko. "Our little Bitchzilla is growing up!"

"Slowly but surely." Yuko agreed.

Bob gulped but nodded. "I'll do it!" He yelled loudly. "I'll protect her!"

"Then the pact is sealed." Yuko said menacingly. A church bell chimed slowly in the distance as ravens flew across the sky. "Well, let's get going then. I've been waiting for a show like this."

…

"Ok what the fuck," Rose said as she looked at the stadium filled with Society members. "Are you all that bored you came rushing over to see another beat down?"

"You're gonna lose you slacker!" Chazz yelled back. Rose just blinked from sheer stupidity.

"You're gonna die clown!" Yuko shouted back, sheer insanity seeming to line her voice. Looked like Eraser was trying to peek through.

Rose and Bob took their positions. "Let's duel!" They yelled.

"Ok then," Rose said drawing a card. "I play 'E-Emergency Call', then I summon 'Elemental Hero Solid Soldier' (1300/1100) in attack mode, now I use his effect to special summon 'Elemental Hero Woodsman (1000/2000) in defense mode, I'll set two cards and end my turn," She said smirking.

"My move!" Bob said drawing. "I play 'Search Shock' to send a monster card from my hand to the graveyard to add a 'Quiz Hour' to my hand and now I'll activate 'Quiz Hour'!" He yelled as his voice took on a game show host quantity to it. The arena suddenly turned dark and two spotlights came down on Rose and Bob.

"What. the. fuck," Rose said looking around as fog covered their feet.

"Oh what in the fuck is this?" Yuko asked.

"Is this a game show themed deck? Do they make cards for that?" Hassleberry asked.

"Fuck if I know." Yuko said. "Guess they did."

"And now it's time for the greatest show on the island!" Bob yelled. "It's QUIZ HOUR!"

The arena was suddenly filled with light and both Bob and Rose were now situated behind two podiums with Rose's having a button and Bob's being in front of a giant game show board with a bunny girl on top of it.

"And your first questions are," Bob yelled as the spotlight illuminated three cards now facedown on his field. "Slifer 10, Ra 10, and Obelisk 10, for those of you at home, they're actually monsters, with 0 points."

"Is this actually happening? Because this'll be a cakewalk." Yuko said.

"I guess so. Out of everything I've seen, this has to be one of the weirdest duels I've seen." Hassleberry agreed.

"Ok then?" Rose said annoyed. "Fine let's go," she said drawing her next card. "First I get a 'Polymerization' from 'Woodsman's' effect and I'll summon, 'Elemental Hero Heat' (1600/1200), and he gains 200 for each 'Elemental Hero' I control so that's an extra 600 attack (Heat 1600-2200/1200) and I'll give him 'H-Heated Heart' to add another 500 and give him piercing damage (Heat 2200-2700/1200). "'Woodsman' to attack mode and 'Heat' hit that 'Slifer 10'!" She ordered as 'Heat' threw a fireball at the facedown card, destroying it and hitting Bob with the afterburn (Bob LP: 8000-5300).

"And here's your first challenge!" Bob yelled as the card panel attached to the 'Quiz Hour' panel. "Your challenge is, do 20 push ups in 10 seconds!"

Rose blinked. "Are you serious," She asked confused.

"Uhhuh." Yuko said bewildered. Hassleberry made a similarly confused noise.

"Ok then…" Rose said hitting the button and started doing the push ups, finishing them pretty quickly. "And that's that," She smirked as Bob hissed in pain from his cards effect (Bob LP: 5300-4800). "Now 'Woodsman' attack 'Ra 10'!"

"Your challenge," Bob said as the card exploded. "Say "Gagagigo", "Giga Gagagigo" and "Gogiga Gagagigo" 3 times."

"Got it," Rose said smirking. " 'Gagagigo', 'Giga Gagagigo', and 'Gogiga Gagagigo' 3 times," She said.

"That's not what I meant!" Bob yelled.

"Too bad," Rose laughed. "All comments must be submitted in the form of a haiku," She laughed at Bob took the damage anyway (Bob LP: 4800-4300). "And finally 'Solid Soldier' hit the last one!"

"Alright," Bob said glaring. "Challenge, Name the three cards needed to activate 'Huge Revolution',"

"'People Running About', 'Oppressed People', "United Resistance'," Rose said quickly.

"Correct," Bob said annoyed as he took the damage again (Bob LP: 4300-3800). "Now we get the second set, Quizzer Panel 20's!" He yelled as three new cards appeared. "And now I go!" He said drawing a card. "It's time for our bonus game 'Right or Left Quiz!' He said activating a spell card. "Here's how it works, I hold this card behind my hand, and you pick left or right, if you win you get 500 points, if you lose you lose 500 points."

"Ok," Rose said smirking as she glanced over at Yuko.

"Pick left." Yuko mouthed.

"Left," Rose said.

"Correct," Bob said annoyed as Rose gained 500 life points (Rose LP 8000-8500). "I end my turn."

"Ok then," Rose said drawing a card. "I get another 'Polymerization' and play, 'Stratos' (1800/300) and now I get to add another 'Hero' to my hand. "Now I activate "Mask Charge'!" She yelled. "I get to add a 'Hero' and a 'Masked Change' to my hand from my graveyard to summon and I'll use it to summon 'Masked Hero Divine Wind' (2700/1900)," So go 'Strato' hit 'Slifer 20'!"

"Challenge, Answer how many turns have passed," Bob asked.

"Ok that would be 5," Rose correctly answered and Bob hissed as he took the damage (Bob LP: 3800-3000). "Now 'Woodsman' 'Obelisk 20'!"

"Challenge, what is the total level of the monsters in the graveyard?" Bob asked smirking.

"Mine and yours?" Rose asked, and Bob nodded. "Ok so that would be 4 for 'Stratos' and 4 for the four 'Quizzer Panel's' so that would be 8!" She said firmly before she was declared wrong. "Wait what the fuck?" She yelled annoyed.

"I'm sorry you forgot about the card I sent for 'Search Shock'," He said smirking. "So you take the damage and lose your monster," He said as 'Woodsman' blew up in Rose's face (Rose LP: 8500-7700).

"Alright Jackass, Go 'Heat' 'Ra 20'!" She ordered.

"Challenge, Draw a card and if it has less than 50 letters in its card text you win."

"Ah fuck," Rose hissed knowing her cards had a ton of text on them. "Ok here we go!" She yelled drawing her card. "Ah shit," She muttered as she looked at 'Burstinatrix'. "80," She muttered as 'Heat' exploded (Rose LP: 7700-6900). "Finally 'Divine Wind' attack 'Slifer' 30'!"

"Challenge, hold your breath for 1 minute," Bob said and Rose fell over comically.

"One minute is barely above the average time for a human. This is worrying." Yuko said.

"Sarge can handle it. I've seen her do much harder tasks." Hassleberry said with confidence.

Rose sighed as she shoved her head into the bowl of water that appeared in front of her, Bob started the countdown.

"3...2...1...0," Bob said as Rose came out breathing hard (Bob LP: 3000-1800).

"Now I get to draw a card," Rose said. "And I end my turn."

"My turn," Bob said. "I play 'Hunter Channel' to activate 'Ra 30'," He smirked. "Challenge, I choose a card and you have to guess how many monsters are on it," he said picking the card. "It's the 'Big March of Animals'."

"22!" Rose yelled and the buzzer rang wrong.

"Nope, 27, five silhouettes," Bob smirked (Rose LP: 6900-5700).

"Oh fuck you," Rose snarked.

"Now I play 'Question'," Bob said smiling. "Which monster is at the bottom of my graveyard?"

Rose blinked. "Wait it's that one I didn't see!" She yelled.

"Correct so come on out 'Quizzer Panel 9 (1900/1900)!" Bob said happily as his monster appeared on the field. "Now I get all my 'Quiz' panels back!"

"Oh fuck off," Rose glared. 'Divine Wind' attack the last panel.

"Final Question, name 3 cards that can cause an alternate victory condition."

"Exodia, Destiny Board, Final Countdown!" Rose yelled (Bob LP: 1800-600). "And now we have to go through all this again," Rose hissed annoyed as the panels suddenly reset themselves. "Ok fuck this," She said snapping her fingers. "Za Dark Priestesso!" She yelled.

The lights of the stadium seemed to flicker. Almost unreadable in speed, the Dark Priestess shot up, wrapped Bob in a tight grip, and sunk back down into the hole she came from, all with an insane grin on her face.

"Much better," Rose said smiling.

"That's that then." Yuko said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Hassleberry said.

"Well then," Rose said walking away. "Let's go everyone," She said smirking. The Black Knights packed up and left, leaving the White students to collectively freak out at the sight of a demon nun that just kidnapped a student.

…

Bob was catapulted into the main aisle of the church. "_Oh, where am I? Is...is this hell? Did I go to hell?" _He asked himself.

"Ignorant child. You are not in hell. You are somewhere MUCH worse." a voice bounced off the walls. From behind the confession box, the Dark Priestess emerged, her evil smirk not faded in the slightest. "Your world's end draws ever closer."

Bob gulped.

…

"Hello Bob," Rose grinned evilly as she opened the door to the boy's cell.

"W-w-what do you want?" He stuttered backing himself into a corner. "I won't talk!" He yelled.

"Oh don't worry," Rose sung grabbing Bob by the jacket and teleporting them to another room that looked like a blacksmith forge. "I don't want you to talk," She laughed throwing him onto a table and locking him down. "I want you to scream."

Bob started to panic as Rose ripped his clothes to shreds. "What?" He asked as he watched Rose shove a few thin metal rods and blades into the forge.

"You deserve this," Rose growled putting on a pair of thick gloves and goggles.

"What did I do?" He asked before it clicked in his mind. "Wait is this about Alexis?" He asked getting angry when he saw Rose's teeth clench. "You don't even love her anymore!"

Rose suddenly slammed her hand down beside his head. "Do not speak about matters you don't understand," She snarled getting nose to nose with him, and causing him to pee his pants as he looked into her mismatched eyes. "I don't love her, but I also don't like you doing anything to her," She explained backing up again to grab one of the metal rods.

"You Yandere!" Bob yelled before Rose smacked his face. "Let's begin," She grinned like a psychopath as she brought the metal rod to Bob's chest.

….

By the end of the first day, poor Bob was partially covered in cholla needles, had a portrait of Ra's Phoenix Form burnt into his chest and then cooled off with salty lemon juice, had both his ears forcibly pierced, and had been kissed with Coral number 2 semi-gloss lipstick. That was a weird one.

"Damn. He's not cracking. This hasn't happened before." Yuko said. "I think it's time I call in a friend. I'll go get the Dark Priestess. You good with that?"

"Yeah sure," Rose shrugged as she cleaned her tools, barely remembering what she used them for. "'Imma get a taquito."

"Yeah I think we all need a break. I'll have her take over for a while." Yuko said, and went to go "get" the Dark Priestess.

She walked back in with a new air about her. "Hello Bob. I heard that you are a tough nut to crack. My friends have said that you won't spill any information, and that they say you insist that you don't know anything. And I believe you."

Bob was confused by this. "Wait, really?"

"Indeed. I'm here to help you onto the right path." She said, and picked him up bridal style, bringing him into the church. "You see, now that you don't know anything, we have no use for you anymore, and therefore must get rid of the evidence." Bob's relief suddenly froze in horror. "And the easiest way to do that is to offer you up to my Gods. I hope you don't mind if I explain, I don't get to talk about The Trinity as much as I'd like to."

The Dark Priestess went on to explain about a trinity of Goddesses, Aeon, Venus, and The Great Mother, who were supposedly responsible for the inner workings of the universe. Bob didn't catch a lot due to panic, as he was tied to the altar spread eagle.

"The disposal of your body will be efficient, really. First, Aeon will collect your soul and preserve it for as long as it entertains her. Next, Venus will trap your mind in a bubble for her entertainment. Finally, The Great Mother will devour your body entirely, sustaining herself for another hundred years. And then, when your soul is no longer interesting, and your mind is no longer entertaining, and your body has been digested, you will be converted to stardust." The Dark Priestess explained. None of it comforted Bob at all.

"Please, please let me go. If I had known anything I would have told you already, I swear!" He sobbed.

"Oh, it's far too late for that. You've made your choice." The Dark Priestess said. She pulled a small knife out from behind the altar, and frowned. "Rose used up all the good space on the portrait. I'll have to use a different part of the canvas then."

She proceeded to carve a large cut across Bob's forehead, letting the blood drip wherever it went.

"Great Trinity! I offer unto you this sacrifice! May your appetite and recreation be cleansed and filled by this soul! Aeon! Venus! Great Mother! I call upon thee!"

The darkness swirled around her, and the statues above the altar seemed to glow strange colors. Energy exploded outwards from the Eraser statue, forming a very lifelike depiction of him. It roared, and sunk down to devour Bob.

"Wait! What about Prince Ojin!" Bob shrieked, and the depiction stopped just short, close enough so that his Digestive Breath could melt a bit of his clothes.

"So you've got something for me?" The Dark Priestess asked.

"I don't know! I just heard through rumors about some prince that was visiting after

break! I don't know if it's important or not!" He sobbed.

"Very interesting. Miss Rose will love to hear about this." She chuckled, and the theatrics ceased, leaving Bob tied to the altar for the group to retrieve later.

…

"So yeah. I made up a bunch of bullshit and got him to squeal." Yuko said.

"Nice," Rose chuckled. "So when is he coming?"

"An ambiguous 'after break.'" Yuko said.

"Whelp," Rose said smirking as she grabbed another needle. "Let's go figure out when."


	44. Duel 43: Under The Misletoe

**Susano-o: IT'S SHAPING UP TO BE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY! **

**Sekhmet: Calm down. This chapter will be put up probably more around Halloween. Nowhere near Christmas. **

**Susano-o: THIS CHRISTMAS FEELS LIKE THE VERY FIRST CHRISTMAS TO ME!**

**Sekhmet: Christ. On with the show. **

Duel 43: Under the Mistletoe

"It's coming," Rose said excitedly as she jumped up and down in front of the calendar. "It's coming!"

"Sarge maybe you should calm down a bit," Tyranno said nervously edging away from his giggling leader.

"No use. When she gets excited, there's no stopping her. This though… yeah this is extra so." Yuko sighed.

"3...2...1…0!" Rose screamed as she marked the last day off. "Merry Christmas Eve!" She shouted running around the dorm digging through closets. "Quick we only have 12 hours to get ready!" She ordered grabbing tons of christmas decorations, and at some point switching her black jacket and hat for a green and red one with candy cane hat decorations.

"Only twelve?" Yuko deadpanned.

"Yeah duh!" Rose laughed. "The other 12 is for partying and watching christmas movies together, for now though Tyranno get "A Year Without a Santa Claus" going!" She yelled. "After that we need "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and Miser Brothers!"

"10-4 Sarge!" Tyranno yelled running around to get the VHS tapes in.

"Yuko we need food! Chips! Dip! Christmas cookies! Mac and Cheese! Lasagna! Go grab some of the Black Knights and get cooking!"

"You got it boss." Yuko said in an exaggerated Brooklyn accent, and went to assemble a cooking staff.

"I'll get decorating," Rose smiled as she pulled out a large plastic Santa. "Let the Christmas party planning begin!"

…

"Hello my children," Sartorius said happily. "As you know it's Christmas eve, so we must prepare, Bastion you will be in charge of exterior decorations."

"Yes Master Sartorius!" Bastion yelled with a salute.

"Alexis interior decorations."

"Of course sir," Alexis nodded.

"Chazz you will be party coordinator."

"Yes Master," Chazz agreed.

"And finally Syrus you will prepare the food."

"Of course," Syrus smiled.

"Now then," Sartorius said putting on a santa hat. "Let the Christmas Eve planning begin."

…

(Very First Christmas to Me-Spongebob Squarepants)

Rose smiled as she and Tyranno held up their axes. "It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday!" They sang as they started thwacking at a tree with their axes. "Not your normal, average, everyday!" They finished as the tree finally fell.

Bonaparte growled as he looked up from his paperwork. "Sounds like someone fell my old Evergreen!" He yelled before looking out the window. "Rose Warren, why'd you do this to me?!"

"The world feels like it's in loverly!" Tyranno sang.

"Go away before I harm you bodily!" Bonaparte screamed.

"This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!" Rose laughed as she dragged the tree back to the dorms.

The scene switched back to the Red dorm with everyone setting up decorations. "There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of snow," Yuko sang smiling.

"Hey Yuko, who's that under the mistletoe," Rose said cheekily as she pointed to Bonaparte in their doorway, with a piece of mistletoe tapped to it.

"What? Who Me?" Bonaparte said nervously looking at the small plant. "Would you look at the time I should go!" He yelled running away from the dorm, passing Aster along the way. Aster gulped as he walked into the red dorm and up to Rose. "People seem a little more brotherly," He sang holding out a present. "Here's a special something to you from me."

Rose glared suspiciously as she grabbed the box and opened it, seeing it was a fruitcake she took a bite, and nodded. "Even the trash on Christmas smells sweetly!" She said cheekily grabbing Aster in a side hug. "This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!" The two sang together as they went about doing more preparation.

Bonaparte growled angrily at how today had been going before a knock was heard at the door. "What do you want can't you see that I'm busy?" He yelled.

"Step outside, we've got something for you to see!" Rose and the rest of the red dorm sang as they danced with giant candy canes.

Bonaparte warily stepped outside to see the entire front of the academy was covered in decorations.

"Silfer Red take this stuff down immediately!" Bonaparte screamed, and was promptly ignored.

"Chestnuts roasting and burns in the third degree!" Rose giggled as two black knights tired eating red hot chestnuts.

"Tonight things are as good as they seem to be!" Everyone sang as they looked over their decorations and party prep. Rose smiled as she handed Aster the star, and with a shocked look he put it on the tree.

"A star on top will complete all the scenery," He sang as the star light up.

"This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!" The Black Knights all sang together, with Crowler proving the high notes. "This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me!" They finished with a flourish.

…

"Well then," Rose said smiling as she finished setting up the TV while the Black Knights enjoyed the party. "Time for the final Christmas Eve tradition."

"And that would be?" Yuko asked.

"Watching Christmas Vacation!" Rose said holding out the DVD. "Now then where's the DVD player?"

"We don't have one." Yuko said.

Rose's smile went tight as she blinked. "I'm sorry what?" She strained.

"We've never had one. Last time we tried to order one it got lost in the mail." Yuko said.

"So who has the last one!?" Rose yelled angrily. When suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Aster asked opening the door, revealing Sartorius and the rest in their christmas clothing.

"Hello there," He said calmly before Rose had a chance to snap his neck. "So apparently you have the last copy of Christmas Vacation," He explained.

"Yes," Rose said warily.

"And we have the last DVD player," He said holding up the box.

"Correct," Rose nodded.

"So that means we are at an impasse," Sartorius concluded.

"I guess we are," Rose agreed. "What are we gonna do about it then."

Sartorius and Rose glared at each other, the air seemed to waver and shake as their powers started leaking out of them, with nervous looks and stilted movements the two slowly reached out and shook hands. "Truce," They agreed in unison.

"_After all we've been through, we're really doing this, huh?" _Yuko thought. "_I have a feeling I'm gonna need this." _She thought before downing a small cup of eggnog. "Alright, where are we taking this party then?"

"I guess the main auditorium," Crowler suggested.

"Ok then," Rose and Sartorius agreed as the two dorms packed up their stuff and moved their parties into the largest room, it was a tight fit but they managed.

"Ok then," Rose said as the two looked up at the large screen, holding their bargaining chips. "On 3."

"Yes," Sartorius agreed.

1...2...3..now," They said before putting the DVD and player together, starting the movie.

The two groups sat together glaring at one another, both determined not to be the first one to laugh, that went out the window the second Santa slammed his head into the roof trying to escape the house and everyone broke down laughing. From there the tense atmosphere broke and people genuinely started enjoying themselves in the way only Christmas could cause.

...

"So Yuko," Syrus said drinking his eggnog. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." Yuko said, almost there but still on her way to fully opening back up. She'd been steeled for so long it was taking a hot second.

"Ok then," Syrus said finishing his eggnog. "Hey you want another too?" He asked. "I think Rose dumped about twice the recommended amount of brandy in it, but it's not that bad."

"Absolutely." Yuko said, and passed her cup over.

Syrus refilled their cups, and then did it again, and again until they had each drank about a bottle of brandy's worth of eggnog between them, had they not been under the influence of the Gentle Darkness odds are they would both be unconscious rather then very very drunk.

Yuko, who has been laughing along as only a drunk person could, suddenly got very quiet. She hooked her hand around Syrus' arm in a suggestive way. "Come on. Let's get outta here." She slurred, the look in her eyes only communicating lust.

"Umm," Syrus said blushing madly, the combination of alcohol and Rose's brainwashing reversal turning him into a stuttering mess. "S-Shouldn't we open our Christmas Eve gifts first?" He asked nervously.

"Look around us. Everyone's either drunk or distracted. It's the only chance we'll get." Yuko slurred, and started to lead him away. To where was still unknown.

"Ok!" Syrus said excitedly undoing his pants. "Can I be on top this time?"

"Whatever you want." Yuko said with a mischievous fox like grin.

…

"Well then," Rose said chugging another bottle of Allen's Coffee Brandy. "I'd say this turned out pretty well."

"I agree," Sartorius said sipping his cinnamon wine. "Much better than spending the holidays alone with my sister."

"Yeah," Rose sighed. "Or at a shitty orphanage."

"Hmm," Sartorius said looking at Rose sideways. "Guess we're not so different."

"Guess not," Rose said shrugging. "Shame you had to steal my girl."

"Shame you beat up my protege," Sartorius quipped back. "-But lets ignore that for now," He said holding out his glass. "To Christmas."

Rose clicked her bottle to it. "To Christmas," She smiled as the two turned back to watch their groups interact.

…

Yuko finished writing her note and put it on top of Syrus' pillow. Slowly, she shuffled back into her clothes and quietly exited the lounge. If all went well, but it never did, Syrus wouldn't remember anything of what just happened. "_It's for the better." _She thought, a blatant lie to herself.

She rejoined the long sleeping group in the auditorium and tried to go back to sleep. Tried to forget about their time together in that room.

… (Christmas morning)

Rose glared at the White Dorm from her front line, it was a cold day, Yuko was dying of a hangover and generally seemed sad,Tyranno ate too many christmas cookies, and Rose was sure if someone lit a match near her she'd combust due to alcohol fumes, all and all, no one was at their best, but the war must go on.

"Sarge maybe we should stay in today," Tyranno groaned.

"I second that." Yuko added. "I'm not in a maiming mood today."

"Well I don't either but I think they are," Rose said nodding at the Society members that were coming out to meet them. "You guys think you can duel?"

"Absolutely not." Yuko replied, a mix of actually sad and pissed off. "I bet the Dark Priestess could if we got her on the horn." She offered.

"Wait," Alexis said calmly showing her empty hands. "We don't want to fight either," She said. "It's Christmas, lets just relax."

Rose glared at Alexis, anger bubbling in her chest and darkness nipping at her heels under her coat, before letting out a loud and tired sigh. "Yeah it's not worth it to fight on the holidays," She said smiling. "Come on, let's open gifts and watch 'A Christmas Story' till we can't stand it anymore.

"10-4!" Tyranno yelled excitedly.

Yuko groaned at the mention of the film but went along with it just fine. "I can get behind that."

"Cool," Chazz said nodding. "Come on, let's go to the auditorium, I think half our dorms are still there after passing out last night."

The two dorms walked towards the school, smiling and laughing together as Kaiba wearing a Santa suit and beard flew over the school in a sled pulled by Blue Eyes White Dragon Robots.

"Ho Ho Ho," He deadpanned. "Merry Christmas dweebs."

Mokuba, dressed like an elf, poked his head out with a smile. "And a happy new year!" He laughed waving as they flew away.


	45. Duel 44: Dance Dance Retribution

**Susano-o: Oh this was a pain, but so worth it. **

**Sekhmet: I guess this was the musical episode. It featured more songs than words. It also took us a month to write. **

**Susano-o: It was hard to find good songs, the first was obvious, the second was a nightmare to find. **

**Sekhmet: Yes, it has to be perfect, and we ended up gladly bending time and space to get it. **

**Susano-o: I don't care how much you don't like pop music, that song's beat is bumping and the lyrics fit the scene well. **

**Sekhmet: I wasn't complaining. In the end, we got the results we wanted. **

**Susano-o: Yes we did. **

**Sekhmet: So we won't keep you from them anymore. On with the show. **

Duel 44: Dance Dance Retribution

Yuko smirked as she looked down at Bob. "Last chance Bob." She chuckled as she tied a fish hook to her wire spool. "Tell me what I want to know or things are gonna get messy."

Bob screamed against his gag, unable to speak or even move.

"Oh well then." Yuko chuckled as she hooked the hook through his eyelid and hauled it open, causing him to scream even louder as she tied it to the line to a post, prying the eye open. She then affixed a mirror so that the sunlight coming through beamed into his eye through his glasses. "And now we wait." Yuko said.

Rose smirked a she and Camula started looking at a set of fake tarot cards. "Bob Banter," the two chanted spinning the deck with their powers. "Heaven or Hell, one two three four," The chanted before the cards fell down with The Devil on top. "Oh you got the 9th Circle of Hell!" Rose laughed mockingly as she walked over to her CD player and turned it on.

(Canzoni Preferite...look we can't describe this insanity, just go watch it) ( watch?v=AQx_KMoCgJU)

"_Vocal percussion on a whole nother level! Coming from my mind!" _The singer sang as Rose started moonwalking in place while snapping her fingers to the beat. _Vocal percussion on a whole nother level! Coming from my mind!" _

_Haaaaaa... We're Golden Wind… _Rose swayed to the rhythm, popping and locking as she dances.

_Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro_

After a few seconds of Rose dancing around Camula joined in swaying behind her.

_Haaaaaa haaa-ah...We're Golden Wind..._

_Kono me amareri maroreri merare maro _The two finished in a double chest chop. Yuko looked at them quizzically, but ultimately joined them for the chorus.

_It's like a burning sunrise_

_Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete_

_It's like a burning sunset_

_Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete_

_It's like a burning sunrise_

_Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete_

_It's like a burning sunset_

_Ahi makareru makare pun pun kete_

In a flurry of confusing dance moves, only being able to be described as a torture dance, including a Thriller stance and a pelvic thrust, ending in a crossed arm pose, the three danced.

"If you're not gonna tell us when Ojin is coming," Rose said darkly. "Then you should start worrying about your other eye."

Bob screamed like a dying seagull.

Tyranno sighed as he watched this insanity. "You have all lost your He-Haw minds," he said, shaking his head.

….

"Ah hello there," Prince Ojin said as he walked down his planes ramp to meet Sartorius. "Are you Sartorius?"

"Yes I am your majesty," Sartorius said smiling as he took Ojin's hand. "Now let's go have lunch, we should leave before a certain...undesirable appears."

As if on cue, all the cultists were sucked into dark portals and spit into the ocean, and out of the plane wing's shadow rose the Dark Priestess, Rose, And Yuko.

"Heyo," Rose said with a wave.

"Who are you?" Ojin asked scared as his bodyguards moved between the two.

"Oh no one important," Rose said inspecting her nails. "Just a curious student, wondering why you are here?"

"That's none of your concern," Ojin's assistant said glaring at the three. "Now if you don't leave this instant you will be arrested under international diplomatic law."

Rose lowered her head as she started laughing madly. "Oh you sweet summer child," She said darkly snapping her fingers. "Priestess my dear...dispose of the trash."

The Dark Priestess just giggled, and the bodyguards were also sucked into portals, spit out much farther out in the ocean. "All done, Miss Rose."

Ojin's assistant watched in fear as Rose walked slowly towards them. "Now then," She said snapping out with her darkness to grab the women. "If you tell me why this douchebag called you here," She said nodding at a growling Sartorius. "I won't snap her neck."

"Excuse me?!" Ojin balked. "I am the Prince of Misgarth, and you would do well to respect the authority I wield."

"And I'm the queen of this island," Rose countered walking over and kicking Ojin in the shin, sending him crumbling to the ground. "You know planes crash all the time in the ocean," She said smirking darkly. "And a volcano is quite good at removing evidence."

"What a good idea, Miss Rose." The Dark Priestess chimed in. "The fire cleanses, after all. He wouldn't suffer long at all."

"You wouldn't dare." Linda, his assistant, said warily.

"Women we have a guy strung up by his eyelid with a flashlight pointing at it through a magnifying glass," Rose said without sarcasm. "We've lost all sense of right and wrong."

"It's true. We've seen shit you wouldn't even BEGIN to comprehend." Yuko said.

Rose nodded as she summoned more darkness to grab the plane, causing it to groan under the pressure. "So unless you want to swim back to Misgarth, you'd better start talking."

"How dare you!" Sartorius hissed before Tyranno seemed to teleport behind him. "Take one more step," he said grabbing Sartorius roughly by his shoulder. "And you'll yee your last haw," He said darkly.

Sartorius complied, somehow Tyranno had become even taller in the last few minutes. He was having flashbacks to an anime he watched last week about people fighting with clothes.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Mister Hassleberry." The Dark Priestess said cheerily.

"I was keeping Bob alive," Tyranno deadpanned.

"Yes, very nice." The Dark Priestess said with a giggle.

"Moving on," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "So Ojin either tell us what we need to know, we'll extract the information from you by force," She laughed. "And it just so happens I found a new use for a can opener," She said darkly. "Want to see it?"

"I-I won't! You ruffians won't get anything from me!" Ojin said, a last attempt at resistance.

"Ok then," Rose said snapping Ojin's plane in half. "Next will be your assistant's spinal column, and I really don't want to snap such a pretty women in half," She said shrugging. "At least in that way," She laughed.

"Alright, Alright here!" Ojin shouted holding out his locked briefcase. Rose took it and with a flick of her wrist snapped the locks, revealing two small silver keys.

"What the hell are these?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow.

"They are the keys to Misgarth's mind control satellite," Ojin explained as if this was something to be proud of.

"Why is that a thing?" Yuko asked incredulously. "I mean that just screams bad intentions."

"We're going to use it to put Misgarth on the map!" Ojin cackled madly.

"And you chose mind control?" Yuko said again. "I mean, there must have been some other options that came to mind."

"So what do these keys do?" Rose asked.

"You need both of them to activate the satellite-"

"Well that makes things easier," Rose chuckled as she dropped the case into a portal of darkness.

"Bye Bye." Yuko said with a small handwave and a cutesy voice.

"Ah, I do love the cleansing fire." The Dark Priestess sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sartorius screamed as his hair started floating around him and his face morphed into a demonic visage.

"The metaphorical One Ring has been thrown into Mount Doom." Yuko said, jabbing a thumb to the volcano. "What, did you think we were just gonna let means to mind control exist?"

Sartorius screamed and charged at Rose, and Tyranno responded by grabbing him and slamming him to the floor. "Stay down," He growled lowly as Rose's darkness held down his powers. Yuko stifled a giggle, and the Dark Priestess gave an ear splitting grin.

"Well then," Rose said dusting her hands as she dropped Linda. "Lets go people!" She shouted walking away from the docks.

"Yes, we've spent enough time here." Yuko agreed. The Black Knights gathered under the shadow of the remnants of the plane and sunk into the darkness.

….

Rose smirked as she looked across the table at her companions. "Gentleman," She said chuckling. "The time has come to initiate Plan NEON."

"Finally." Yuko said with a sigh. "I was just about to ask about that."

"I seem to be forgetting. What is 'Plan NEON' again?" Camula asked, the mask perched over her habit.

Rose grinned evilly. "It's where we break Chazz completely."

"Ah yes that plan. I believe that Yuko referred to it as a, er, 'Mind Fuck'?" Camula asked.

"Well not literally. Rose explains it best, she came up with it." Yuko said.

Rose nodded. "We're gonna play to his weaknesses," She explained.

"His dueling skills?" Hassleberry asked.

"Man I wish." Yuko said. "No, his ego. Kids on track to be a mini Kaiba at this rate. It's basically all he's got right now."

"And we're gonna break it," Rose said darkly.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Not as long as Rose of course, but still." Yuko agreed.

…

"What's going on here?" Chazz asked looking at the mess the white dorms lobby had become, all the furniture had been turned over and formed into a giant barricade facing the door, everyone was wearing bomb squad level protection and many were either crying or praying for their lives.

"Rose sent us a gift," One explained pointing at the inconspicuous looking present in the middle of the room.

"It's most likely a death trap if it's that inconspicuous looking!" A girl with a small stick said. She poked the gift with it but quickly backed off. The gift didn't do anything.

"Why would you say that?" Chazz asked.

"The last gift she sent was a black hole!" Someone screamed from underneath a table.

"Yeah! I'm not touching it!" Another person said.

"I'm not going back to the scary place!" A third cried.

"I can't go back to that prison! My eyes can't take that abuse!" Another girl cried.

Chazz sighed as he walked over and opened the package. "It's just a note!" He shouted to the cowering students. A few peeked over the barricade, but most stayed hidden. "She wants to duel me tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, you ARE the best duelist here. After Master Sartorius of course." Someone piped up from their hiding spot.

"Why should we indulge her insanity?" Another asked. "She's a menace!"

"You've got a point." The first person said. "But do we have a better chance to regain what we've lost than this?"

"She says if I don't agree she's gonna replace all our bath bombs with sulfur," Chazz finished still reading the note.

"Well there's your answer. He's gotta do it now!" The first person said.

"She's bluffing!" The second person said angrily.

"Even still, it's a chance to end this," Chazz said determined. "I accept!"

"Password accepted: Have a nice day," A robotic voice said from inside the box before a faint ticking started.

"Hit the deck!" Chazz yelled jumping behind a nearby couch. The kids ducked behind the barricade just as the box beeped and threw out a small poof of glitter.

"That's it?" The first girl asked peaking over the barricade.

"That was kinda pathetic." The second guy said.

"Yeah I was expecting more-" Chazz started before the box exploded in a flash of white light that buried them up to their knees in glitter, plastering it to everything in the lobby, it looked like Barbie and Santaland had a demon baby and it decided to throw up in the white dorm.

"How did she even fit this much glitter in that box!" Chazz screamed as he tried to get free, his hair now shining like a disco ball in the 70's.

"I feel like a stripper," the first girl said trying desperately to clean herself. "And not in a good way."

"This'll never come out!" The second guy said, rustling the looser glitter out of his jacket.

"We'll be sparkly for the rest of time!" The third screamed as he slipped on the loose flooring, luckily he had two feet of glitter to break his fall, the bad news was he was now coated in the stuff.

"I hate everything about this." A second girl said, not bothering to try and remove it, because she knew it was fruitless.

"Um guys, I think the box is still ticking," Another said nervously. The kids ducked behind the barricade again. This time a fountain of lube exploded out, coating all of them.

"How!" Chazz screamed. "Does she have a hammerspace or something!?"

Finally a small box came out from the box. "Attention everyone!" Rose's voice rang out before she cleared her throat. "Skedaddle Skedoodle, your dicks are now noodles, that is all."

"...what?" The first girl asked.

The second guy did answer, as him and the rest of the male population was desperately trying to run to their rooms, screaming in fear.

"Oh and before I forget," Rose's voice called out again. "Badaboom badabam, your pussies smell like ham, that is all." This sent the female population scrambling away as well.

….

"Sarge, now that was going too far," Hassleberry sighed as he watched them close the portal into Chazz's present.

"On the contrary," Rose said smiling. "I think it was just enough to drive him to the brink of insanity."

"Yeah that's about right." Yuko said, holding a sack of glitter in one hand and a siphon to the drum of lube in the other. "He's gonna be walking around giving off a glitter aura for months."

….

"Well here we go," Rose smirked as she waited in front of the main building. "Do you guys have everything set up?"

"10-4 Sarge," Tyranno said with a salute.

"Moreso then ever." Yuko smiled.

"Awesome," Rose said adjusting her cap. "And now for the main event!" She yelled as Chazz came stomping up the path to them, glitter hanging off him in a halo of sparkles.

"ROSE WARREN! Chazz screamed.

"CHAZZ PRINCETON!" Rose screamed back.

"ROSE WARREN! Chazz screamed even louder.

"CHAZZ PRINCETON!" Rose screamed even louder back.

"ROSE WARREN! Chazz screamed as loud as he could.

"CHAZZ PRINCETON!" Rose screamed back as loud as she could.

"Spongebob!" Tyranno yelled breaking up their exchange. "Sorry, but I wasn't letting that go on anymore," He said annoyed.

"Yeah you're busting my damn eardrums here." Yuko said, finger in her ear and a deadpan look.

"Ok then," Rose said clapping her hands. "You ready?" She said smirking.

"Oh we are so ready!" Chazz shouted activating his duel disk. "Ready to join the Society of Light?"

"Are you ready to get a new line?" Rose asked clapping her hands together, causing a large speaker system to explode out of the ground ...literally explode out.

"Too much gunpowder!" Tyranno yelled as the entire front of the building shook and some of the stone duel monsters cracked.

"What I only used twice the recommended amount," Rose said shrugging. "On top of the four times as much I packed underneath that," She laughed. "Now then!" She shouted grabbing a remote from her pocket. "Let's play!" She said pressing the button sending a blast of loud pop music across the way.

(Neon-Jeff Williams! :3333333333333)

Rose smirked as she started whirling around the battlefield on her newly equipped heelys. "I'll go first I set two cards and summon 'Elemental Hero Avian' (1000/1000) and end my turn," She said before smirking as the singing started.

"We're all born with a dream!" She sang along as she twirled around Chazz.

"We wanna make come true, the best will climb to the top like me!" She said setting a hand on her chest.

"The rest will end up like you!" She jeered gesturing to Chazz.

"Hey!" Chazz screamed but Rose ignored him in favor of continuing to sing.

"I bet it's hard to live with, knowing that you'll never be this fine!" She crooned, wiggling her hips sensually.

"Don't be distraught don't be sad you gave it your best try!" She laughed with a big smile.

"I'll play 'White Knight Swordsman' (1200/1200)!" Chazz screamed summoning his white swordsman. Rose ignored him again.

"Listen, girlfriend... can't you see?" Rose asked smirking.

"I'm all of the things that you'll never be!" She said haughtily putting her hands up.

"I'm cool like the rain and I'm hot like the sun!" She sang making a rainbow with her hands.

"I'm a neon rainbow and You're. No. Fun." She dismissed, turning her head on every word and pointing at Chazz.

"I attack your 'Avian'!" Chazz screamed as his swordsman attacked, right into Rose's 'Battlefield Howling' sending his monster flying back into him (Chazz LP: 8000-6800).

"May be time to retreat," Rose said doing the haughty laughter pose.

"You need a diva review," She sang with a sassy claw motion.

"You can see I never miss a beat," She said doing a 360 on her heels.

"Your makeover's long overdue!" She laughed.

"Shut up!" Chazz screamed incoherently, but Rose ignored him again.

"Just try to understand this," She said with a mock prayer.

"It's not that I am trying to outshine!" She chirped making a widespread hand gesture.

"You've got your inner beauty," She sang jauntily looking Chazz up and down with a chuckle.

"We can't all be divine!" She yelled doing the Joseph Joestar Posetm.

"Listen, girlfriend... can't you see?" Rose asked smirking as Chazz got even angrier.

"I'm all of the things that you'll never be!" She gleamed putting her hands up.

"I'm cool like the rain and I'm hot like the sun!" She said making a rainbow with her hands.

"I'm a neon rainbow and You're. No. Fun." She sang turning her head on every word and pointing at Chazz. Who tried to respond but was quickly cut off.

"No one likes a girl who wears a silly frown," Rose belted out pulling a big frown.

"Just wear a smile and you'll turn it all around!" She crooned with the brightest whitest smile she could give.

"Just think of happy things you'll see in no time!" She laughed.

"Fun every day! The clouds roll away!" She sang waving her hands around her head.

"Try it you'll see! Just be more like me!" She shouted with a big laugh.

"I'm not going to be humiliated like this!" Chazz screamed. "I set a card and end my turn!"

Rose chuckled as she drew her card. "I play 'Mask Change' to summon 'Divine Wind' (2700/1900), 'Divine Wind' attack directly!"

'Divine Wind' reared back and fired a massive drill of air at Chazz's chest (Chazz LP: 6800-4200).

"Listen, girlfriend... can't you see?" Rose asked laughing at Chazz's shock and rage.

"I'm all of the things that you'll never be!" She sang, spinning around happily.

"I'm cool like the rain and I'm hot like the sun!" She sang gleefully, making a rainbow with her hands.

"I'm a neon rainbow and You're. No. Fun!" She declared, pointing at Chazz and laughing as the song finally ended.

The Black dorm roared in deafening approval of both the song and Rose's advantage, while the Whites grumbled in both confusion and disagreement.

"Burn him alive!" Cheered Yuko.

"_The damn hot head's losing it. If he doesn't get his shit together this instant, he'll have no chance._" Syrus thought to himself.

"Way to go Sarge!" Hassleberry cheered.

A few screams came from the White side, the more fanatical students were yelling at Chazz to do something already.

"What is wrong with you!?" Chazz screamed annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked smirking.

"Why don't you take me seriously?!" Chazz asked. "I demand your respect!"

Rose sighed loudly. "Oh Chazz, Chazz, Chazz," She said, shaking her head. "Chazzy boi, as I've said before you don't demand my respect, you demand my attention," She said smiling evilly as the next song started.

(Attention-Charlie Puth)

"Now we're really getting into the hard hitters." Yuko smirked. "I'll be surprised if he's still standing after this."

"Woah, ooh…" Rose sang dancing sensually, rolling her waist and hips slowly to the beat.

"You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwin' that dirt all on my name," She scoffed flicking her fingers as if she was flicking dirt off her coat.

"'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up," She accused smirking as Chazz got redder and redder.

"You've been going round, going round, going round every party in L.A. 'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd be at one, oh.." She sang dancing closer to Chazz, bumping and stomping her feet to the beat, hips swaying enough to draw Chazz's eyes to them.

"I know that dress is karma, perfume regret, You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine, oh," She sang rubbing her hand against Chazz's blushing cheek.

"And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?" She asked getting extremely close to his, her breath on his cheek.

"But you're not coming home with me tonight," She smirked as the beat dropped, along with Chazz's expression.

"You just want attention, you don't want my heart," She sang pushing Chazz backwards.

"Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new," She giggled looking at The Black Knights.

"Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start, you're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you!" She laughed.

"You're so conceited!" Chazz yelled drawing his next card, but it was drowned out by Rose's singing.

"You've been runnin' round, runnin' round, runnin' round throwing that dirt all on my name!" She belted as she bumped to the beat.

"'Cause you knew that I, knew that I, knew that I'd call you up!" She accused again.

"Baby, now that we're, now that we're, now that we're right here standing face-to-face," She said pointing at the two of them.

"You already know, already know, already know that you won, oh," She sang with a sarcastic eye roll.

"I know that dress is karma (dress is karma), perfume regret," She said walking over and suddenly pressing herself against Chazz.

"You got me thinking 'bout when you were mine (you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine)," She whispered into his ear.

"And now I'm all up on ya (all up on ya), what you expect? (oh baby)," She asked softly making Chazz nearly blow a blood vessel.

"But you're not coming home with me tonight (oh no)," She declared throwing him off again.

"You just want attention, you don't want my heart, Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new?" She pondered.

"Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start, you're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you, oh!" She sang before throwing her head back and letting the beat take her, doing moves that could arguably get her thrown out of a club for indecent exposure.

"What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?) What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?) What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh? (What are you doin'?) What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?" She sang softly looking at Chazz with bedroom eyes.

"I know that dress is karma, perfume regret, you got me thinking 'bout when you were mine

And now I'm all up on ya, what you expect?" She asked wrapping her arms around herself.

"-But you're not coming home with me tonight!"

"You just want attention, you don't want my heart! Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new! Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start! You're just making sure I'm never gettin' over you (over you)!" She sang laughing as Chazz finally broke down on the ground.

"What are you doin' to me? (hey) what are you doin', huh? (what are you doin', what?) (What are you doin', to me? What are you doin', huh?) (What are you doin', to me? What are you doin', huh?) (What are you doin' to me, what are you doin', huh?)," Rose finished with Risotto's pose.

"And that's the end of that." Yuko said with satisfaction. "Alright, everyone pack it up. We're done here."

Rose chuckled lowly as she walked over to the broken and flustered Chazz. "I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love," She sang slowly while setting a hand on his cheek.

"And I'm like, Fuck you," She said slapping him hard.

"I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough," She shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I'm like fuck you and fuck her too," She said before turning on her heels and walking away from him. "Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya, Ha, now ain't that some shit? (ain't that some shit?) And although there's pain in my chest," She said grabbing her chest in mock pain.

"I still wish you the best with a Fuck you!" She laughed before bowing to the crowd and walking away.

The deafening roar of the Black Knights said it all.


	46. Duel 45: Siege Tactics, Part 1

**Sekhmet: Well, this is it. Final battle. **

**Susano-o: Are you ready? Begin!**

Duel 45: Siege Tactics, Part 1

"Sarge I think you broke him," Tyranno said as he poked the still comatose Chazz. "He hasn't moved from the sidewalk in two days."

"I don't think he has any vitals either, you might have actually killed him." Yuko said, giving his cheeks a series of little slaps.

"Oh he's fine," Rose said using him as an armrest.

"Alright, so we've taken out the right hand man. What next? Violence? I hope it's violence." Yuko said.

"In a way," Rose said smiling. "Inform everyone it's time for operation Maginot 2: Electric Boogaloo."

"Hell yeah!" Yuko cheered, and started running back to the red dorm. "Final push! Final push!"

"I'll go get the equipment Sarge," Tyranno said jogging after Yuko. Leaving a smirk Rose and Chazz alone.

"Well then," She said looking at Chazz. "Come along you, it's time for your medicine," She said dragging him into a portal.

…

"My baby's coming home! Everyone, prepare for the final push! Operation Maginot 2 is underway!" Yuko cheered as she approached the gate.

"It's Maginot 2: Electric Boogaloo Corporal," Hassleberry said jogging up behind her. "Sarge made that very clear you have to say the full name."

"Hassleberry I haven't been fully sober since Christmas. I don't think I care anymore." Yuko said.

A cheer went up from the Black Knights at the reveal as they quickly broke ranks to find the necessary equipment. Aster looked at the mob in confusion. "So what's Operation Maginot 2: Electric Boogaloo?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry Private," Tyranno said clapping him on the back. "You got that letter written up though?"

"Yeah," Aster said pulling out a sealed envelope. "Why do I have to deliver it to him directly again?"

Tyranno smiled. "Oh you'll find out soon enough," He said chuckling.

….

"Ah Aster," Sartorius said smiling as the silver suited boy walked into his office. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Aster said hands in his pockets.

"So how can I help?" Sartorius asked. In response Aster held out his letter. "Oh?" Sartorius said opening it.

"_Dear Sartorius Saio,_

_I quit, you're going down in flames and I'm not going down with you._

_With love, Aster Phoenix. _

"I'm sorry, is this a joke?" Sartorius said with a stiff smile.

"Nope," Aster responded while turning to leave. "You've already cost me a friendship and my reputation, I'm not gonna stick around for the inevitable crucifiction," He explained before leaving the room, with a furious Sartorius following.

"You can't quit!" Sartorius shouted as his face turned demonic, however before he could drag Aster back, the silver haired boy was swallowed into a black void. "THAT'S IT!" Sartorius screamed as he stomped his way over to his desk. "BASTION! ALEXIS! SYRUS! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He screamed into the PA.

….

"What is it Master?" Syrus asked. "_God, He looks more pissed than usual." _He thought.

"Oh nothing Syrus old bean," Sartorius said with a dark smirk as he threaded his hand through Syrus's hair. "You know just all my plans are destroyed, my Society is in ruins, my protege just walked out on me, and right hand man is in a coma, AND ALL BECAUSE OF ONE STUPID GIRL!" He suddenly screamed before rubbing Syrus's head hard enough to make Cioccolata seem gentle. Syrus couldn't really do anything without getting maimed but take it.

"Umm Master," Bastion said nervously. "What's our next plan of attack?"

Sartorius smirked as he kept rubbing. "I'm going to get to her friends, using Alexis and old bean here," He said gesturing to a flailing Syrus. "I'm gonna poison them, think she'll be less of a problem when all her friends are dead."

"Master?" Alexis said but was stopped when she saw Sartorius's look. "Sounds like a great idea!" She quickly added.

"That should work. Not much you can do about poison." Syrus said, cheeks squished.

"Good good good good good good," Sartorius said rubbing his head excitedly.

"Umm," Another society member said from the doorway. "You all may want to come look at this…" She said nervously.

Sartorius said nothing as he released Syrus and followed the girl out.

"What is it now?" Syrus asked, fixing his hair.

"I don't know," Bastion said nervously. "-But I hope it isn't too bad."

"I think Master Sartorius is about to explode," Alexis said standing up, only for Sartorius's scream to send her flailing to the floor. "Oh dear," She said nervously as the three ran to the foyer.

Syrus peeked out and was taken aback by what he saw. "Holy shit. I didn't think there were that many of the bastards left."

The entire front of the white dorm was blocked in by a mixture of small sheds, walls, beat up pickup trucks, two food trucks, and an ice cream truck. Black Knights were running around the place rigging up electricity and setting up tables, and in the center of it all directly facing the dorm's door was Rose sitting in front of a grill cooking red hotdogs and hamburgers (because red hotdogs are the best) with a kiss the cook apron and a big grin. "Yuko hows the stereo coming along?!" Rose asked.

"Almost ready. Miserlou's gonna sounds sick coming out of these." Yuko said, plugging stuff into outlets.

"No we need like the broes of bro country!" Rose yelled back. "This is a summer barbecue in America! Put on some Toby Keith or Florida Georgia Line! It sucks but it fits the mood!"

"I don't know what those are." Yuko said, plugging in the last cord. "What I DO know is that there's nothing more summery than Miserlou!"

"Woah woah woah! What the fuck are you doing on our lawn?!" Syrus interjected, being the first to come to his senses, Sartorius was standing there in absolute rage.

"Oh hi. Summer block party." Yuko said simply.

"Literally!" Rose laughed. "We've blocked you in!"

"Yeah, I can see that. Why? This is the most inefficient form of siege tactics I've ever seen! Also, it's spring!" Syrus said.

"Oh I think you'll be changing your tune soon." Yuko laughed.

Sartorius finally recovered and with a roar charged out towards the blockade, only to be sent cowering when thousands of paintballs hit him at once.

"Yeah you're not gonna wanna come out here." Yuko laughed darkly.

"How long are you gonna keep us here?" Alexis asked.

"As long as needed," Rose chuckled. "Welcome to The Maginot Line 2: Electric Boogaloo!" She yelled handing Aster a burger. "And this time we surrounded the entire country!"

"That is not was the Maginot line was!" Bastion tried to correct, only to be ignored.

"This is more effective, yes!" Yuko chimed as she went to her cabin.

The Society members glared one more time before retreating into their dorm.

"Oh wait!" Rose yelled. "Hey Syrus!"

"What?" He glowered.

Rose cleared her throat. "Pussy Destroyer!"

A squeaky toy noise came out of him and the curse was lifted. Like a sticky bun being pulled from the rest of the batch, he broke off from the white students and rejoined the knights.

"What?" Sartorius asked as Syrus tired to leave. "What does that mean?!"

"Oh yeah, that." Syrus said offhandedly. "I was reverse brainwashed into being a mole. Yeah, you thought the traitor would be Bastion because he's a fanatic weirdo, but it was I, KONO SYRUS DA!" He started laughing like a madman. "Za Dark Priestesso!"

Within his shadow, the Dark Priestess manifested, cradled him in her arms, and took him into the shadows below. The whole white dorm was completely silent, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"So we're trapped aren't we?" Bastion asked nervously.

"I guess so," Alexis said nervously. And then all hell broke loose.

…

"Ah that sounds lovely," Rose giggled as she listened to the screams of the Society members, and the moans coming from Yuko's cabin. "Ah everything is as it should be."

Aster looked at Rose with a confused look before looking at Tyranno for assistance. "I don't know what to tell you Private," He said shrugging. "Just roll with it."

"He's right," Atticus said strumming his ukelele as Mindy and Jasmine sunbathed beside him. "Trying to make sense of this will just hurt your head."

Rose blinked. "Atticus where the fuck have you been?"

"Yeah we could have used you Private," Hassleberry glared.

"I've been here," Atticus protested, pulling out a stack of photos of him in the background of every major event, including one of him in Neo Space that made Rose's head hurt as she tried to figure out how that had happened. "And I brought some help."

"Yes," Kagemaru said from his new electric wheelchair. "It is I, Superintendent Kagemaru, here to help."

Rose blinked again. "Who are you again?"

"I think he's the egg-wich theft!" One of the nights yelled accusingly.

"No that was Titan," Another said.

"Who the fuck is Titan!" Rose screamed throwing her hands up. "Oh forget it let's just start the surf movie dance party!"

The Knights cheered in agreement.

…

"I was so scared." Yuko murmured, nearly crushing the life out of her poor boyfriend and crying. "I was so scared you'd never come back."

"Yuko, it's alright. He didn't hurt me. He never even suspected." Syrus choked out.

"I was scared it wouldn't work."

"It's alright, just breathe."

"I'm a drunken mess because of what he put you through."

"Wait, you're drunk?" Syrus asked.

"Probably. I haven't been sober since Christmas." Yuko replied.

"We should probably work on that."

"Yeah. But hugs now." Yuko insisted, and the two stayed together for a while.


	47. Duel 46: Siege Tactics, Part 2

**Susano-o: Meme machine chapter.**

**Sekhmet: Meme Machine. Meme Machine. I'm a motherfucking meme machine. (Does the robot)**

**Susano-o: Lets go before our flex tape boat falls apart. **

Chapter 46: Siege Tactics, Part 2

"So how's the Society looking?" Rose yawned as she accepted a fresh cup of coffee from a Black Knight before sitting down in her beach chair facing the white dorm.

"Good for us, horrible for them. They're stuck in there for the time being." The Knight chuckled. "Good to see em finally get what they deserve."

"Yes it is," Rose laughed sipping her coffee. "Yes it is, now commence Operation: Eagle With A Huge Dong."

"Which one was that again?" They asked.

"The one where we systematically drive them insane by doing random bullshit," Rose said rolling her eyes. "Honestly, why do I even name these if no one remembers them," She sighed. "That reminds me, how is Operation: Happy Little Tree going?"

"Well you don't name these plans with context clues. Happy Little Tree is going alright. We were meeting with some resistance at first, but I think they're doing well."

"Good," Rose said opening her newspaper and relaxing into her chair. "Well, go get the mortars set up."

"Yes Ma'am." They said, and went to help set up mortars.

….

"So," Sartorius said slowly crushing a stress ball in his hands. "Now that I've recovered from my anger induced stroke, can someone fill me in on what our situation is?"

"Umm well," Alexis said wringing her hands. "We're trapped."

Sartorius let out a deep growl. "How trapped?" He asked squeezing his ball harder.

"Completely," Bastion added. "The entire place is surrounded, and even the emergency tunnel has been filled with Flex Seal."

Sartorius's stess ball exploded. "Where did they get that much flex seal?" He asked angrily.

"They called the company and made a commercial in exchange," Bastion explained before ducking under the table as a chair flew over his head.

"They have corporate sponsorship!?" He roared grabbing the desk hard enough to leave dents in it.

"Master? You may want to see this. Some weird shit is going down!" One of the white students said, peeking their head in the door. They looked worried, but more so confused.

Out on the lawn, the Knights has dressed up in shoddy fantasy costumes and collected a series of increasingly strange substitutes for dnd spells, preparing to do some impromptu LARPing. It was pure chaos as they hit each other with foam weapons and cardboard spells. Well, almost all of them were cardboard. The society found out the hard way that their Magic Missile spells were first generation lawn darts when one stuck itself in the door, nearly puncturing the hand of another student who was leaning against it.

"Hear Ye Hear Ye!" Rose yelled from her makeshift platform above a Taco Bueno food Truck, she was dressed in massive purple and black fur cloak with scap build viking battle armor beneath it and a plastic jeweled crown utop her head. "I The Great Queen Rosaline the First and Last of Her Name! Princess Rose Windsor! And The Royal Advisor Yuko Muto! Do hereby declare that the Knights Games Open!"

Yuko, dressed in a blue flowered bathrobe that kind of looked like a kimono over a tank top and jeans and a pair of Geta sandals, raised a torch into the air.

"I give my blessing to these games," Princess Rose said eloquently, the lack of a valley girl accent stunning everyone. "And wish all the competitors well in their challenges!" She smiled as Yuko lit a large pit behind her, creating a six foot bonfire as the rest of the knights cheered.

"-But before we start!" Rose yelled waving her hand. "There is the matter of initiation," She said as Dr. Crowler stepped forward towards the platform. "Chancellor Crowler, for your bravering in fucking around with the evil Society of Light members, you are offically welcomed into the Black Knight!"

"Here Here!" The crowd shouted as Yuko brought forward a chalice filled with a dark pink liquid. "Blessed be this nectar of the gods, may it grant strength, insight and boundless capacity to all who drink it."

Crowler looked at the drink. "What is it?" He asked nervously.

"It is ¼ 5 Hour energy, and ¾ 4Loko," Rose explained. "We call it the 9Loko!"

A sweat drop appeared on Crowler's forehead. "Why can't I just do cocaine like an adult?" He asked before taking the chalice and chugging it down in one go, raising it above his head when he was done.

"He has joined!" Rose yelled over the cheering crowd.

….

The Society watched the Black Knights begin their tournament in confusion and anger. "I wanna play," One of the members said sadly and was summarily smacked by Sartorius.

"Shut up," He growled. "I will not let rest until they are in a tomb!" Unfortunately his voice carried outside.

"Oh? Did somebody say boom!" Rose yelled laughing as she slammed the plunger down on the mortars, sending two explosives at the building that rocked it to the foundation.

"What the hell!?" Alexis screamed in fear as dust rained down on them.

Sartorius hissed in annoyance. "Can someone get a broom?"

"Did somebody say boom!" The Society heard as another mortar barrage hit their building. One of the students started crying.

"What the hell are they thinking?!" Another shouted. "They'll send us to our doom!"

"No don't!" Alexis yelled before another mortar blast hit them, shattering the windows. "Don't say anything that sounds or rhymes with that word!"

"Are they trying to kill us now!?" Sartorius screamed angrily as they cowered underneath the furniture. "This is insanity!"

"Also their acting is terrible," another Society member said snorting. In response, a lawn dart Magic Missile almost took out his eye.

"The Queen demands his head!" Rose yelled pointing at the student in question. "He doth insult our acting, let him face the might of The Champion!"

The Champion was Tyranno decked out in armor made entirely of black and gold spray-painted football and motocross gear. "Howdy!" He said smiling evilly. "I'm gonna kick your ass, then I'm gonna reenact kicking your ass."

As Aster watched Rose use her darkness to grab the poor kid and drag him outside to face their justice, He's wearing the outfit he wore in Arc-V because the authors are too lazy to describe it when everyone can google it, He finally decided to give in and embrace the insanity. "Off with his head!" Aster chanted getting the rest of the crowd to join in as Tyranno began to smack the kid around with his padded sword.

"Bring me his lunch money, Sir Knight." Yuko grinned, and waved her boffing greatsword.

A tall, taller than Tyranno even, knight wearing a set of Orgoth the Relentless™cardboard armor marched onto the field and started whapping the kid from the sky, and then in fact rustling through his pockets and bringing Yuko back a wallet.

"Your knight is very powerful," Princess Rose commented as he bent his knee to Yuko. "What is your name Sir Knight?"

"I go by the name of Sir Syrus." He said removing his helmet with a squeak. It turns out the whole costume was run on stilts, which he was shockingly adept at using.

"Umm," Princess Rose said blinking. "Ok then Sir Syrus," She said touching his forehead gently to give him her blessing.

…

"Why are we letting them do this!" Sartorius yelled.

"Because every time we walk outside they shoot us with paintball guns." True to form, once the LARPing was done, it was back to the block party, with shifts of paintball snipers taking turns preparing to be a firing squad.

"Well someone's gotta do something!" A student said.

"Let's just wait," Another suggested. "We can just wait them out, Rose will get bored soon and leave us."

"Fine. We still have a kitchen, right?" The first one asked.

"Yeah-," The second started before the sound of a support column blowing up interrupted them, taking out the section where the kitchen was. "Umm no."

"We're fucked." The first replied.

Sartorius said nothing, he simply walked over to a chair and broke it in half. "There we go," He said calming down. "So Alexis, what are they doing now?"

"It appears they're setting up for laser tag," Alexis answered.

"Wonderful," Sartorius growled as he left to supervise the clearing of the kitchen.

….

"Everyone got their vests on?" Yuko asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled as the sun started going down.

"Alright, this works on manhunt rules. Spread out and hide, if you're found and shot you die, you have to join the searchers. Is everyone clear on that?" Yuko asked.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled again.

"Loser drinks a bottle of Lester's Fixins Bacon Soda!" Rose giggled.

"The game starts now!" Yuko declares, and the knights fanned out around the camp.

…

This insanity continued for what felt like weeks, with each of their stunts getting more and more ridiculous than the last, including things like, a bingo tournament with the Academy students grandparents, a live action recreation of the Band Geeks episode from Spongebob, two movie nights involving watching Alexis and Rose's sex tapes (Syrus got quite a few ideas from them despite Yuko's attempts to block his eyes), several dance parties, a finally a good old fashioned country hoedown (No one was sure who suggested that one), All the while The Society was constantly being bombarded with mortar shells whenever someone said anything close to the word Boom.

"This can't keep going!" Sartorius screamed in rage as he watched a film crew set up outside the building, apparently they were filling a Flex Seal Family of Products ™ commercial today.

"They've been here for a week already," Alexis said nervously. "We've eaten all the food and now we're relying on toothpaste and oranges."

"It's awful!" One of the girls whined. "It's like a chemical contradiction!"

"This dorm is a fucking nightmare!" Another yelled.

"Shut up!" Sartorius screamed.

….

Hi, Rose Warren here with Flex Tape! The super-strong waterproof tape! That can instantly patch, bond, seal, and repair!" Rose announced with a smile as she slapped the tape over a leaking water container. " Flex tape is no ordinary tape; its triple thick adhesive virtually welds itself to the surface, instantly stopping the toughest leaks. Leaky pipes can cause major damage, but Flex Tape grips on tight and bonds instantly! Plus, Flex Tape's powerful adhesive is so strong, it even works underwater!" She explained, doing the same thing to the inside of a container. "Now you can repair leaks in pools and spas in water without draining them Flex Tape is perfect for marine, campers and RVs! Flex Tape is super strong, and once it's on, it holds on tight! And for emergency auto repair, Flex Tape keeps its grip, even in the toughest conditions! Big storms can cause big damage, but Flex Tape comes super wide, so you can easily patch large holes," She laughed before looking over at the dorms with an evil grin. "To show the power of Flex Tape," She said snapping her fingers, causing the Black Knights to spring into action, sealing the dorm's doors and windows. "I covered this building in it! Not only does Flex Tape's powerful adhesive hold the doors together, but it creates a super strong water tight seal, so the people inside are completely trapped! Yee-doggy!" Rose laughed as she watched the Society members freak out through the one opening left in the tape. "Just cut, peel, stick and seal! Imagine everything you can do with the power of Flex Tape!" She said sticking the last piece over it.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "That was amazing!"

"Well we do our best." Yuko said.

"Yay!" Syrus clapped in his producer's chair. Aster just splashed some brandy in his tea and chugged the pot.

"I hear you Private," Hassleberry said patting his back.

…

"Are we all set for Operation: Wonderwall?" Rose asked her good mood evaporating as the sun started to rise.

"Depends. Belowski, you ready for this?" Yuko asked

"Huh?" Belowski asked back.

"Are you ready?" Yuko repeated.

"Huh?" Belowski asked again taking a tip from his bong. "Sorry I'm trying this new strain now, it's called Girl Scout Cookies, I'm like totally riding the good vibrations right now," He said smiling as 12 black knights collapsed around him.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Are you ready for the trip of your life?" Yuko asked, proceeding to hold her breath as she loaded his limp body into the catapult. He had been suited up in crash gear, a helmet, elbow and knee pads, and wrapped up in a whole roll of bubble wrap like a burrito.

"Dudette we're all on a trip," Belowski said looking off into the vast cosmic expanse of the unknown as if it would give him the secrets to life, the universe, and the mystery of the afterlife, the 12 black knights around him were so moved they vowed to dedicate their lives to unraveling the secrets of the unknown and clear burning energy efficient propane. "And that's part of the journey," He said taking another rip, how he was doing it wrapped in bubble wrap no one knew.

"Right." Yuko replied. She wound up the catapult.

"To the infinite!" Belowski yelled as he flew through the air, right at the white dorms skylight.

….

"What's that sound?" Sartorius asked growling.

"Incoming!" One of the white students cried, and rolled out of the way in order to not get hit by a flying Belowski.

"They launched one of their own?" Another asked. One by one, all the students around him started to pass out as his influence spread.

"It's some sort of chemical bomb!" A third yelled before passing out.

"Nah man this isn't a chemical," Belowski said. "Just some good old fashioned medicine."

"Cover your nose and mouth!" Another student cried.

"It's got a spreading radius!" Another yelled.

"Get him out!" Sartorius ordered.

"We can't! Anyone who goes near him passes out and he's got an increasing radius!" The last student said.

Sartorius roared and kick Belowski into a corner away from him. "There," He growled.

"Incoming again!" One of the remaining conscious students said. The remaining skylight shattered.

"My leg!" Bastion screamed as a Life Sized Phil Swift out of The Flex Seal Family of Products™ landed on his leg.

"Hi Phil Swift Here!" The statue garbled from a broken speaker inside it.

"Get it off me!" Bastion screamed.

Screams of concern and confusion came from the students, along with the dreaded phrase. "How could this get any worse?!"

"Don't say that! It can and will!" Another student replied fearfully.

"How?! We're trapped, people's legs are broken, we have no food and are slowly drifting off to death! How could it get any worse?" The student argued.

The area suddenly started getting darker. The students looked up, and to their horror saw a giant black sphere blocking out the sun. The Wicked Avatar, to be precise.

"Probability of cult survival: 0% percent." Avatar's bellowing call announced. And then chaos ensued.


	48. Duel 47: Siege Tactics, Part 3

**Susano-o: Before there was time, before there was anything, there was nothing. And before there was nothing, there were monsters.**

**Sekhmet: So...Yeah. Something canon divergent happens this chapter. But then again, we've done this so many times already. **

**Susano-o: Let's get to it. Also Hugo man you are bad at predicting when our stories end lol. There's always more, and yes we're going to be doing more fandoms. **

Chapter 47: Siege Tactics, Part 3

"It's time," Rose said, raising her hand thumb to the side. "FOR THE END!" She screamed dropping her thumb.

Eraser and Dreadroot burst forth from Yuko's duel disk, and immediately started wreaking havoc and terrorizing the remaining dorm.

"Scream for me, little piggies!" Eraser laughed. Dreadroot was more Godzilla about the situation, letting his fear aura do most of the work while he pulled apart structures. Avatar shot stun lasers from its black mass from above. While this was going on, Black Knights wove between Dreadroot's legs like ants and made a final push to take the building.

"Yuko," Rose said, shoving her hands in her pockets. "You keep everyone else away, I'm dealing with Sartorius myself."

"Are you sure? It's gonna get real messy in there." Yuko said, about to pull down her mask.

"Yes," Rose insisted. "He's mine alone," She growled walking into the fray, tendrils wiping anyone that got close to her away.

"Well alright. Fuck him up good." Yuko replied, sliding down her mask. Tendrils rose from her back as well, and they were sent wherever she pointed.

…..

Rose snarled as she sent another Society member flying away, she didn't have time to duel every idiot that tried to stop her.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted standing in front of Rose, duel disk at the ready.

Rose stopped and let out an annoyed growl. "Alexis," She warned. "For the sake of what we once had, I'm giving you one chance," She said looking down. "Stand aside or," She raised her head to glare at the blonde from above her glasses. "You're gonna have a bad time."

Alexis laughed. "A bad time?" She said dismissively. "Yeah right, now get your duel disk and-" She didn't finish because in that moment Rose reached out and snagged her with her tendrils, flinging her into the walls, floor, and ceiling multiple times before finally throwing her out of the building and into the ocean.

"Get dunked on," Rose said walking towards the back of the dorm.

…

The Dark Priestess walked nonchalantly through the hallways, tossing white students left and right with absolutely no care in the world.

She rounded a corner and felt a draft. Looking around for it, she saw a scrap of a familiar grey jacket and a trail of small blood droplets leading down the hall, into the darkness.

"Oh dear. Someone's not going to be happy about this." She said to herself, following the trail. It dead ended in a sunroom, one of the many windows was shattered and the rest of the jacket was snagged on a jagged scrap of glass. A thicker blood trail ended at the edge of the lake.

"What a shame. He went down fighting, but at what cost?" She asked herself, seemingly sad for the first time. "I will miss him so dearly." Finding no other trace of him, she turned around and went back to the action.

…

Rose looked at the massive doors to the chapel with a raised eyebrow. "What a gaudy design," She huffed before sending all her tendrils at it, turning the wood to dust in an instant.

"Ah," Sartorius said from his chair. "Welcome," He smirked setting down his tea cup. "Would you care for some tea?"

Rose snarled as she walked closer to Sartorius.

"Oh no tea?" He asked preparing to attack when she got close. "Maybe you'd be interested in a tarot card reading then?" He asked swinging his arm over the table to bring up his cards, and send a blast of telekinesis right at Rose. Who simply swatted it away before driving a fist of darkness straight into the table, sending him and the cards flying.

"No," Rose said as Sartorius fell to the ground. "I think it's time you get a reading," She said grabbing one of the fallen cards. "Oh look, Judgement," She said flipping the card around. "-Because I'm the one who will judge you!" She shouted before unleashing a darkness version of herself at Sartorius that started repeatedly punching him.

Sartorius was unprepared for the rush and ended up cowering in fear as he listed to the darkness Rose scream Muda at him repeatedly, briefly he felt like he had seen this before in some sort of TV show, but the pain he felt prevented him from following up on that.

"I'll obliterate you!" Rose screamed as she threw the final bone shattering punch into Sartorius's jaw to send him flying across the room, just as the rest of the knights came through.

"Looks like we stopped by just in time. Or too late, it depends on your point of view." The Dark Priestess said, heading up the group.

"We're here to help, Rose!" Syrus added.

"You can't keep us from helping a friend." Camula agreed.

"Don't hog all the heads to knock for yourself!" Tania said, making a fist in palm motion.

"We won't let you down Ma'am!" The rest of the Black Knights cheered in a synchronized chorus.

Sartorius groaned as he stood up. "Hey," He said confused. "I'm back to my old self, and my Jaundice has cleared up!" He said happily. "Oh thank you-!" He started before being pummeled into the floor again. "Oh Ra why!" He screamed.

"Rose wait!" The Dark Priestess yelled. "He's changed somehow. I don't think he was ever himself to begin with!"

Rose stopped for a second and nearly started again before Sartorius started begging again. "Well if he's not the one in control," She asked retracting her powers. "Than who is?" She said before a cold feeling washed over the room.

Descending from its place floating above the group was a pale white, ghostly humanoid. Two large hornlike qaufts of fire like hair topped with a tuft reminiscent of the one Sartorius had topped its head. It only appeared to have one closed eye, the other was shrouded. It had long, claw like fingers and slender, almost pointed feet. It looked like it was on white fire, and bubbles of stardust reminiscent of mercury bubbled from its body, disappearing into nothingness.

its eye snapping open to reveal a pinpoint pupil, "**Fall."**

Rose felt a massive wave of telepathic energy rip through her head, shredding her darkness shielding like it was made of paper and bringing her to her knees. Only her and The Dark Priestess were left anywhere near conscious, all the rest were flung against the back wall, asleep. The world seemed to fade away leaving only an endless white void and Rose tried to get to her feet with no success.

The ghostly humanoid landed in front of them, staring down at the still kneeing Rose. "**You are alone, child. There is only light for you, and only death for your friends," **he intoned in a deep voice. "**This planet is just the beginning. For I command a great and terrible power," **He said reaching out to touch her face. "**And I will use it to go to a billion worlds. I will continue until every life has been extinguished," **he chuckled rubbing Rose's cheek. "**You are strong, child, but I am beyond strength. I am the end, and I have come for you, Rose." **

Rose lashed out as hard as she could with her tendrils, sending the humanoid back with a laugh. "What the hell are you?" She asked wheezing.

"**I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest and neither will you," **he intoned again.

"You're the Light of Destruction," Rose realized in fear.

"**Correct," **The Light said walking towards Sartorius and flinging him away with some telekinesis. "**This vessel was not strong enough to contain my full power, and now that I am here, I will bring about the end of this world myself." **

Barely able to get to her feet Rose looked around at the blankness surrounding her, trying desperately to find a way to freedom.

"**You will not escape," **The Light chuckled as he sent another telepathic wave at Rose, who summoned a shield to block it. "**The only way you will leave this room, is when your spirit passes on to the afterlife,"** Rose gulped as The Light walked over to her. "**Now, I've had enough of these games," **The Light said. "**Prepare for oblivion," **He said raising an arm.

"Wait!" Rose yelled. "You can't do this without giving me a chance!"

"**Oh I can't?" **The Light questioned. "**It's the end of the world. Did you think it would be easy?" **

"Yes," Rose snarled summoning her duel disk to her arm. "If you want to destroy the world, then you're gonna have to do it after prying it from my cold dead hands!" She yelled standing up.

The Light looked at Rose and laughed. "**Your optimism is really adorable. But you're forgetting one thing, Rose. This is what I was born to do. I came here to destroy the Earth."**

"And I'm here to defend it," Rose said back.

"**Very well," **The Light chuckled. "**For the amusement you provide me, I will indulge your last request,"** He said summoning Sartorius's deck to his hand. "**I will even use that poor excuse for a vessel's deck to give you a hand," **He condescended as his arm morphed into an approximation of a duel disk.

"Let's Duel!" "**Let's Duel." **

Rose gulped as she drew her first card. "My move!" She yelled trying not to shake. "And I play 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' (1600/1400) in attack mode," She said as 'Sparkman' appeared in a shower of electricity. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"**My turn," **The Light said drawing a card. "**I play 'Arcana Force-VI The Emperor' (1400/1400) in attack mode," **He said summoning his monster, a huge mechanical Eldritch beast with clawed extending arms and two faces appeared behind him, along with a spinning version of its card above it.

"What's with the card?" Rose asked.

"**When you call stop, it will slow down, which way it stops determines its effect," **The Light explained.

"Alright, stop!" Rose yelled and the card slowed down, eventually stopping right-side up.

"**Good, now his effect will give all 'Arcana Force' Monsters an extra 500 ATK," **He explained as 'The Emperor' got bigger (1400-1900/1400). "'**The Emperor' attack 'Sparkman' with Emperor's Wrath." **

Rose gulped as 'The Emperor' brought up it's claws and fired energy beams at 'Sparkman'. "Go 'Mirror Gate'!" Rose yelled. "Now our monsters switch places and you'll take the damage!"

The Light said nothing as he watched their monsters flip sides and 'Sparkman' explode on his field (The Light LP: 8000-7700). "**Because of that I will now activate 'Divination of Fate' and now I'm allowed to summon another level 4 or lower 'Arcana Force' monster from my hand, come out 'Arcana Force-0 The Fool (0/0) (0-500/0)," **He said summoning his new monster, a rather humanoid monster with tentacle hair, and a spinning card. "**Same as before." **

Rose growled at this annoying mechanic. "Stop!" She yelled, and once again the card landed upside down. "Yes," She smirked.

"**Yes, for me," **The Light chuckled. "**For 'The Fool' is different, upside down is the right side, now 'The Fool' will negate any of your effects that target it and destroy them." **

"Oh fuck you," Rose growled.

"**And now I end my turn," **The Light concluded as 'The Emperor' came back to him.

Rose gulped as she drew her next card, sighing in relief. "I play 'O-Oversoul', now I can bring 'Sparkman' (1600/1400) back from the graveyard," she explained as her monster returned in a hazy O. "Now since I control a 'Elemental Hero' I can play the card 'Hero's Bond' and summon two more level 4 or lower 'Hero' monsters from my hand, so come out 'Elemental Hero Clayman' (800/200) and 'Woodsman' (1000/2000) in defense mode," She explained as her two monster appeared in defensive positions on the field. "Now I end my turn."

"**My turn then," **The Light said drawing his card. "**I play 'Cup of Ace' now if it comes upright then I get to draw two cards," **He explained. "**Stop now," **He ordered, unfortunately for him it landed upside down.

"So I'm guessing that means I get to draw two cards?" Rose asked with a little cheek, despite the anger The Light was exuding.

"**Yes,"** He said. "**This is the unfortunate problem of your Darkness it that it prevents my future vision from divining correct, as well as preventing me from changing any fate involving you." **

Rose had to breathe a sigh of relief as she drew two more cards, knowing her power was affecting his as much as hers was great.

"**Don't think it will make things easier for you," **The Light said playing another card. "'**Sowing of the Fool' now every turn I can target an Arcana monster and if 'Sowing' lands upside down you will have to send 1 card from the top of your Deck to the Graveyard for each multiple of 300 ATK the monster has, and I'll target 'The Emperor'." **

"I hate mill decks," Rose whispered shaking as she watched the card rotate before finally landing upside down.

"**So with 1900, that will be 6 cards," **The Light snarked as Rose was forced to discard her cards. "**Now I sacrifice 'The Fool' to summon 'Arcana Force-XII The Hangman (2200/2200) (2700/2200)," **He declared sacrificing 'The Fool' for a large tree that had a smaller monster hanging off it. "**You know what to do." **

"Stop!" Rose yelled, stopping the card right side up.

The Light glared it's one eye. "**Now once per turn during the end phase I have to destroy a monster and take damage equal to its ATK," **He explained. "**Either way I can still attack, 'Hangman' attack 'Woodsman' with Hanging Grasp." **

The smaller creature suddenly extended out and grabbed 'Woodsman' in its clutches, crushing him to bits. "**And now 'The Emperor' will destroy 'Sparkman'." **(Rose LP: 8000-7700). "**Now I set a card and end my turn, and I'll discard 'Arcana Force-II The High Priestess' to negate 'The Hangman' effect for one turn." **

Rose grit her teeth as she drew her card. "I use 'E-Emergency Call' to add an 'Elemental Hero' to my hand, now I'll summon 'Elemental Hero Solid Soldier' (1300/1100) and using his effect I'll summon 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) and now I get a 'Change' card, which I will use on 'Solid Soldier' to summon 'Masked Hero Dian' (2800/3000)!" She yelled as her hero appeared on the field in a diamond shower. "Now I can use 'Solid Soldier's' effect to summon 'Woodsman' (1000/2000) again in defense mode!" Dian attack 'Emperor' with Crisis Crusade!" 'Dian' quickly teleported to The Light's side of the field and stabbed him in the chest (The Light LP: 7700-6800) (Hangman ATK 2700-2200). "Now I can summon a level 4 or lower 'Hero' from my deck, so come out 'Elemental Hero Lady Heat' (1300/1000). "Now I'll end my turn, allowing 'Lady Heat' to burn you for 600 damage (The Light LP: 6800-6200).

"**You're little hits are nothing," **The Light chuckled as 'Sowing of the Fool' started spinning again. "**Let's see if your luck will hold," **He said as the card stopped, upside down. "**That will be 7 cards," **He laughed as Rose's deck got thinner. "**Now 'Hangman' attack 'Shadow Mist'!" **(Rose LP: 7700-6500). "**I'll end this by playing two cards face down and summoning 'Arcana Force-VI The Lovers' (1600/1600)." **

"Stop," Rose said, and then smiled when it landed upside down. "Oops the bad effect," She laughed.

"**Not quite, I activate 'Reversal of Fate' This switches all 'Arcana Force' effects on the field." **

"What that means," Rose said in fear as 'Hangmans' effect switched too.

"**I can destroy one of your monsters and you take damage equal to its ATK, say goodbye to 'Dian'," **He said as 'Dian' was crushed in 'Hangman's' grip (Rose LP: 6500-3500).

Rose was shaking in fear as she drew her next card, this was going bad and at this rate she was done for, she just needed the right card, and she hoped this would be the one. "I play 'Reinforcements of the Army' to add a warrior to my hand, I also get a 'Polymerization' from 'Woodsman' Now I'll fuse 'Woodsman' and 'Lady Heat' to summon 'Elemental Hero Nova Master' (2600/2100)!" She yelled as the fire wielding hero appeared on the field. "Then he'll destroy your Hangman with Burning Brand!" She yelled as 'Nova Master' tore the tree in two with a fire powered punch (The Light LP: 6200-5800). "Now I get to draw a card, and I'll set two and end my turn."

"**You'll never win," **The Light said drawing his next card as 'Sowing' activated, this time landing on the reverse so he had to discard 5 cards. "**I use 'The Lovers' effect to summon 'Arcana Force-XVIII The Moon (2800/2800)." **He said as a large robotic suit with an alien inside it's chest appeared on the field.

"Stop!" Rose yelled as it landed right side up.

"**Now I get a 'Moon Token' every standby phase, and I'll send 'The Moon' to attack your 'Nova Master'," **He ordered as 'The Moon' attacked with a blast of acidic goop, melting Rose's monster (Rose LP: 3500-3300). "**Now I end my turn." **

"Before that!" Rose suddenly yelled. "I activate 'Hero Blast' and 'Call of the Haunted'!" She smirked. "To bring back 'Sparkman' (1600/1400) and add 'Clayman' (800/2000) to my hand, and now I draw," She said then smiled wider. "I play, 'Double Summon' to normal summon twice this turn, so come out 'Avian' (1000/1000) and 'Burstinatrix' (1200/800) and I'll play H-Heated Heart to give 'Avian' an extra 500 attack (1000-15000/1000)," Rose sighed as she looked over the field. "Alright," She said hardening herself. "I play 'HERO Flash!' now by removing the 'H-E-R-O' cards from play, thank you 'Sowing' for getting me the R, I can summon another normal hero like say 'Clayman' (800/2000) and all normal 'Heroes' can attack you directly!" She said as her Heroes started glowing. "Go Sure-Kill Hero Flash!" She ordered as all her heroes flew into The Light to land a 4-way punch (The Light LP: 5800-700). "Now I set a card and end my turn," She said, smirking.

"**And now I'll end this duel," **He said as 'Sowing' activated, forcing him to send 5 cards, and a 'Moon Token' was summoned. "**I use 'Monster Reborn' to summon back 'The Lovers' (1600/1600)**

"Stop," Rose ordered, landing it right side up.

"**Now I send 'The Lovers' to the graveyard to summon 'Arcana Force XXI- The World (3100/3100)." **

Rose gasped as she watched the one eyed mechanical beast appeared on the field, unknowingly calling stop she was so scared, landing it right side up.

"**Now the fun ends, but first, 'The World' attack 'Clayman' OVER-CATASTROPHE!" **He yelled as 'Clayman was about to be evaporated in a blast of orange light.

"Go 'Elemental Recharge'!" Rose screamed as the light hit her monster (Rose LP: 3300-7300- 5000). "Ha! didn't see that coming!" She laughed.

The Light said nothing as he sent both 'The Moon' and 'Moon Token' to activate 'The World's' effect, causing the duel to pause in a flash of reverse color, dubstep sounds, and reversing clocks. "**Saw it coming," **He joked drawing his next card when Rose realized what had just happened. "**Over-Catastrophe 'Avian'," **he ordered (Rose LP: 5000-3100).

Rose held her breath as she drew her next card, then sighed as a soft cooing sound filled her head. "Hey buddy," Rose sighed as she looked at her 'Winged Kuriboh' now floating around her. "We're in quite the situation."

"_You can do it," _He said back nuzzling her head. "_Everyone believes in you, show him why you're the Black Knight's leader!" _

Rose smiled at that pep talk and looked at her hand. "I'll set everyone to defense mode, set a monster, and play 'Pot of Greed' to draw two cards," She said drawing them and setting one. "I end my turn," She said with a sigh.

"**I saw your future," **The Light said drawing his card. "**You're only delaying the inevitable, I summon 'The Empress' (1300/1300)." **(Right side up). "**And I attack your 'Sparkman' and 'Burstinatrix'." **

Rose's sigh turned into a smirk.

"'Transcendent Wings'!" Rose yelled activating her facedown. "I discard two cards and now I can summon 'Winged Kuriboh LV10' (300/200)!"

"**NO!" **The Light screamed as 'Winged Kuriboh' transformed into a shower of light and feathers. "**THIS IS NOT WHAT THE FUTURE FORETOLD!" **

"_You won't hurt her anymore!" _Winged Kuriboh yelled as he unfurled his massive feathered wings. "_Go away!" _He yelled blocking 'The World's' attack, sending it back at them in a giant explosion.

"I make my own future!" Rose yelled as the battlefield was consumed in orange light. "Now go back to the void!"

The white room shattered and Rose was left standing alone in the room surrounded by her passed out friends.

…

The Dark Priestess woke up first, as if from a long nap. When she realized what had happened, she whipped out a few tendrils and scanned the area, looking for any threats.

"Yuko you can put it away," Rose said calmly from Sartorius's chair.

"Very well." She said, still in the persona, and dissipated then. "So what happens now?"

"Yuko," Rose sighed. "Can you chill with the acting?" She asked taking her glasses off to rub her face. "Its….its been a long day," She muttered.

She took off her mask. "Ok. But seriously, what happens now?"

Rose sighed. "I think we won," She said standing up.

"We won?" Tyranno asked waking up.

Slowly, other knights started waking up, leading to a cacophony of groaning and questions.

"What happened?" Camula asked.

"I feel like every bone in my body's broken." Syrus groaned.

"Where's hubby?" Tania asked looking around.

"The nightmares over?" Sartorius asked happily.

"Alright Alright!" Rose yelled over everyone. "Yes we won the wars almost-," She tried to finish.

"VICTORY SCREECH!" Someone yelled from the crowd.

The warbling cry of the knights made Rose sigh then smile as Tyranno threw her on his shoulder with a smile. "Let's go back to the dorm and party!" He yelled.

"Woohoo!" They yelled going as a massive mob back, Rose finally gave up trying to be serious for now and with a deep breath, started singing. "Almost Heaven! West Virginia!" She sang, and the rest joined.

….

"So umm," Sartorius said awkwardly from a chair in the common room. "Where are the rest of the people you ummm..."

"Kidnapped?" Rose asked. "Oh yeah they're over there," She said pointing at another door. Sartorius gulped and slowly opened the door, revealing Chazz, Lorenzo, Bob Banter, and the rest all dressed in casual clothing watching Bob Ross tapes.

"And now we're gonna add just a touch, just a touch of cadmium yellow," Bob Ross said softly, and the rest followed.

"Umm," Sartorius said.

"Operation: Happy Little Trees," Rose smiled.

"Oh hey Rose!" Bob Banter said smiling. "Look at my new painting!"

"Looks good buddy," Rose chuckled.

Sartorius turned to Yuko. "What is this?"

"This is penance." Yuko said. "We've done ungodly, destructive things to these people. This is our apology."

"Yuko, english please!" Rose yelled from where she had been dragged by the rest of the knights.

"It's our way of fixing our mistakes." Yuko amended.

Sartorius, blinked in confusion. "-But, but how does Bob Ross fix them?" He asked.

"He has a way of melting tension and troubles away. I don't know how it works, but it does." Yuko said.

Sartorius, decided it wasn't worth arguing with the people who saved his ass, sat down and proceeded to call his sister to tell her the good news.

…..

From the opposite side of the lake, small bubbles emerged on the surface. They soon became larger, and Aster burst out of the lake and clamored onto the shoreline. He had a long but thin cut going all the way up his forearm and he was a bit oxygen deprived, but very much alive.

"That was probably the worst decision I've ever made." He gasped, just lying on the shoreline until he caught his breath. He noticed the dead, eerie silence. "Where is everyone?"


	49. Duel 48: Clean Up Crew

**Susano-o: Clean up time! **

**Sekhmet: Well, this is the end. The true end. It's been a long time coming. There's been a lot of jokes, a lot of drama. I'll be honest, I don't really know what happens next. **

**Susano-o: A lot, that's what happens. **

**Sekhmet: I know that we have some dimension hopping and soul rooms to travel. But that's it. I have never seen past this point, so I'm going on completely blind. **

**Susano-o: It'll be fine, we're taking a hiatus to write the next part so we can both catch up, again Season 3 and 4 are two we are much less familiar with. So let's do our goodbyes for now. **

**Sekhmet: Well we're taking a break from THIS story, not content overall. As for the new content, I'm proud to announce that we'll be writing two new stories while we work on Season 3! Neon Genesis Evangelion fans, turn on your alerts because Evangelion 5.0: You Can (not) Be Serious is hitting the site! Join three new pilots as well as the original cast and Mari on their quest to defeat the Angels and get as little mental scarring as possible. And for those who like a little less edgelord and religious weirdness that doesn't mean anything in your stories, don't you worry! Feral and Traveller, a Pokémon Platinum fanfic is also hitting the site! Join a feral girl and a strange human (also Lillie and Green) on their quest to get through the Sinnoh region! And finally, Season 3 (and by extension the last clip of this chapter) will guest star Matt Berry (aka The Butt Witch) as Yubel! **

**Susano-o: We also aren't done writing smut so keep an eye on that if you're interested. **

**Sekhmet: We have at least one more batch of smut before we start openly asking for ideas. So get shipping! Remember, there are very few unappealing ideas!**

**Susano-o: Finally thank you to, Hugo, Skylanderzilla, FrostFriday, power-of-egao, and santos402 for your feedback. **

**Sekhmet: All our fans mean the world to us, but these five hold special places in our hearts for one reason or another.**

**Susano-o: And now it's time to end this with another quote. **

"**The world's not perfect, but it's there for us trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful." -Roy Mustang **

Duel 47: Clean Up Crew

The sound of a helicopter landing was deafening in the nighttime calm as Chancellor Shepard came running out towards the Red Dorms at full speed, so singularly focused on his goal he didn't notice any of the new additions as he rapped on the door to Syrus's room. "Syrus?" He asked when no one answered. "Syrus can you hear me!?" Getting no response he tried his friends dorms before giving up and heading to the communal dining room. "Syrus are you? What is Ra's name is going on here!?" He yelled at what he found.

Rose, Yuko, Syrus, Camula, Hassleberry And Belowski were scattered across the room. The air was thick with smoke. Everyone either had a bong nearby or a joint in their mouth as they all stared up into the ceiling, into the nothingness. Trays of stoner foods littered the tables, as well as bags of fast food from places bizarrely far away from Japan.

"Did you guys hear something?" Yuko asked.

"Eh?" Syrus replied. "I think the White Castle's getting to you." In response Yuko pushed away the bag.

"Rush is awesome," Rose giggles. A chorus of positive responses filled the room.

"This is R.E.M." Camula said back. "We just finished Rush."

"The stereo isn't even on!" Sheppard yelled, and everyone turned to look at it while letting out sounds of amazement at this revelation.

"Dude, close the door, you're letting the sober in." Yuko mumbled in Hassleberry's direction.

"I didn't open it." He replied.

"Well you've got telekinesis, just close it from there." Yuko replied.

"I opened it!" Shepared yelled. Another chorus of amazed noises. "Syrus! We need to talk!"

"I mean, ok. Just close the door first." Syrus said. "You're letting the sober in."

"Syrus your brother is coming here," He explained. "He's gotten into illegal underground dueling and has taken the name Hell Kaiser."

"That's-that's kind of a stupid name." Syrus said.

"Focus!" Shepared yelled. "He's also taking the powerful 'Cyberdark' deck from our ancient cyber arts temple on top of a mountain."

"Why would you keep it there?" Syrus asked.

"It's where our temple has always been," Shepared said. "-That's not the point! He's coming here to bring about the end of Duel Academy as we know it by blaming Rose and Aster for all his problems!"

"What did I do?" Rose asked.

"What didn't you do Sarge," Tyranno responded, and everyone laughed like it was the best joke they ever heard.

"Comedian of the year." Yuko sighed, and took another hit from her blunt. "Watch me do a trick." She yelled, losing all her smile in the process of speaking, to which she made a whining noise when nothing came out.

"Can we focus for one minute!" Shepherd yelled. "Syrus he's coming tomorrow, you need to get a bunch of cards together to remind him of your childhood to make him good again," he said grabbing Syrus's shoulders. "Do you understand?"

Syrus blinked one eye at a time, and you could see the cogs turning. He put an unlit blunt in the corner of Sheppard's mouth, making the teens laugh like hyenas. Shepherd just gave up and went back to his office, where he then had to yell at Crowler for getting high as well.

….

"ROSE WARREN!" Hell Kaiser Zane yelled darkly as he walked darkly towards the campus in his dark clothes with his dark music playing in the background, obviously showing his new edge. "I have come for you!"

"Oh that's your cue," Rose said not looking up from her PDA where she was directing troop movements, apparently Bastion had a mental breakdown with the Societies collapse and was now running through the woods naked with a broken leg, Tania obviously made finding him a top priority. "Go deal with Mr. Heck Kaiser."

Syrus slid down the bannister railing and started walking forward. "Sorry big bro, but she's not gonna fight you."

"Oh it's you little brother," Hell Kaiser Zane smirked darkly. "You really think you can stop me?" He laughed darkly.

"I don't have to. I did something much worse." Syrus replied.

"Oh?" Hell Kaiser Zane asked darkly raising a dark eyebrow darkly. "What did you do?"

"I called mom!" Syrus said triumphantly. And Hell Kaiser Zane's dark face went white.

"You did what!?" He yelled before a hand grabbed his ear.

"Zackery Trusedale!" Mrs. Truesdale yelled as she pulled Zane down to her level. "You're in big trouble mister!"

"His real name is Zackery?" Rose asked laughing.

"Yeah, why?" Syrus asked.

"That's hilarious!" Yuko cackled.

"Did he give himself the name Zane to sound cooler?" Rose asked as she watched "Zackery" get chewed out.

"No, I did." Syrus replied. "He was my hero." Yuko stopped cackling and hugged him tightly.

"Zackery Truesdale you are grounded for so long! Illegal dueling I raised you better than that!" Mrs. Truesdale yelled pulling him back towards the docks, stopping beside Syrus as she did. "Here honey-pie," She said happily handing Syrus Zane's deck. "Since your brother is going to be grounded for a while, you can use his deck."

"-But mom he's not a master of the Cyber Arts!" Zane protested before his ear was pulled harder.

"And you're gonna be a master of cleaning arts after I'm done with you!" Mrs. Truesdale huffed dragging him away, while everyone laughed.

….

"Well that was a good laugh," Rose chuckled watching Zane get hauled away.

"Yeah." Syrus said before looking down at the new cards. "Awesome new cards!" He said happily.

"We will eat your soul!" The deck whispered. "You are nothing! You will bend to our will!"

"Well that's not very nice!" Syrus said dismissively, then took out his own deck and began to shuffle the cards in. "Here, spend some time with my cards."

Inside the deck space, the Cyberdark monsters stood opposite the Vehiclroids. "These pathetic creatures are nothing!"

"You don't scare us!" Patroid yelled. "Because we have him!"

The crowd of vehicles parted to reveal Cyclroid, his one eye putting up a steely glare.

"That pathetic thing? What could he do?" Horn laughed.

Cyclroid said nothing, but pulled out a handgun from nowhere.

"Oh god-!" They all screamed at once, and coward in the corner.

"I think they'll get along great!" Syrus said happily.

….

"I see him," Rose said looking through her binoculars. "Yuko, Syrus you two in position?"

"Yeah, were good." Yuko said. Her and Syrus were draping a net across two very specific trees, ready to drop it any minute.

"Ok Tania Camula move in," Rose ordered.

"Honey!" Tania said loudly walking through the woods towards the hiding Bastion. "Honey where are you?"

"We have math problems!" Camula yelled and Bastion came out of his bush, naked, covered in dirt, and with one leg messed up pretty bad, for some reason his hair was still white as well.

"Unga?" Bastion asked confused.

"That's right quadratics," Camula said waving him closer to Yuko and Syrus.

"Unga!" He said happily walking under the tree.

"Now!" Tania screamed. Yuko and Syrus jumped from the branches, successfully capturing the poor kid in the net.

"Bingo!" Yuko shouted.

"Hold him tight!" Tania yelled wrapping Bastion in a hug. "Oh Honey Bear I missed you!" She smiled.

"UNGA BUNGA!" Bastion screamed before his head was shoved into her boobs, forcing him to calm down.

"I think that worked," Rose smiled.

"Success!" Yuko agreed.

"Lets go honey," Tania said smiling. "We have a leg to fix, and a bed to break," She said sexily.

"Unga-unga-SUEY!" Bastion yelled from between her boobs.

….

"Ok so if we move troops here we'll be able to cover that last area," Rose muttered looking over a map in the middle of class, after the final fight things slowly started returning to normal, though the reintegration of the Society members was slow going.

"Hey Rose," One of the returned Blue members said grabbing her shoulder, only for Rose to throw him over the desk.

"Sarge what the heck!?" Tyranno yelled in confusion.

"Woah." Yuko said, looking over from her note taking. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that to Big Hug Bill."

Rose glared at the two. "Maybe he shouldn't have grabbed me," she snarled as she scanned the crowd they had attracted. "I'm going to finalize these plans," she said walking away.

"Dude, you need to step down." Yuko said. "Your mental health is deteriorating."

"Yeah Sarge," Hassleberry said. "We've rounded up everyone, there's no need for us to keep watching the place."

Rose looked around the room at everyone, everyone still had their Black Knight jackets but some seemed reluctant to talk to their former friends still. "Maybe," She sighed. "Maybe you're right," She muttered. "Gather everyone in the dorm courtyard, I have an announcement to make," She ordered walking away.

...

The two started gathering students and funneling them into the Black Knight's courtyard, where Rose was standing on the roof next to their flag.

"Attention everyone!" Rose yelled. "We have won!" She screamed bringing a cheer from the crowd. "-But," She sighed. "But now it's time for the hardest part of any leaders job," She said softly. "You have all done your part well, but as of now I relieve you from your duties," She ordered to everyone's shock. "The Black Knights are no longer needed and it's time for us to separate, go back to your old dorms, help the Society members reintegrate with everyone," She said smiling sadly. "I have one request, no one hope, that if the Black Knights are ever needed again, you would let me lead you once more."

The crowd almost instantaneously roared in approval. Rose smiled as she pulled the flag out of the roof. "Thank you," She said raising her arm. "Long Live The Black Knights!" She yelled leaving the roof to go back to her room. The cheering got louder.

…..

Rose had just finished putting her uniform away and putting her Slifer jacket on when everyone came bursting in.

"Long love the queen! Long live the Black Knights!" Yuko cheered, pulling her into a hug. Everyone joined the hug until it became a huge bundle.

"Excuse you I'm a king," Rose joked from where he head was muffled in the center. "So what are you all doing here?" She asked after detaching herself.

"We're going to the Tokyo Arcade!" Syrus said. "Yuko thought it would be a good end of the year field trip for us all to go on!"

"All of us?" Rose asked.

"Of course all of us. We're not leaving without you!" Yuko said. "We wouldn't be here without you."

"Aww thanks," Rose said before she saw Alexis and Chazz standing outside. "-But I have some things I need to do, so here take the VHS BETAMAX," She said throwing them the keys.

"But this trip would be pointless without you. Besides, you need a night off more than anybody else here." Yuko insisted.

"I'll take my night off later," Rose insisted right back. "Right now I need to help take everything apart before we go," She said gently shoving them out of the room. "I promise I'll take a break soon."

"But-" Yuko started before the door was closed in her face.

….

Rose sighed as she heard the sounds of her friends leaving.

"_But are they really your friends?" _The voice in her head insisted. "_They're just humoring you, they can't stand you." _

"Shut up," Rose growled grabbing her head, the voice had been there since she started using her powers, and it had been getting worse as the year went by.

"_You'll never be able to be with them again, they'll stay with those two and you'll never be able to be near them again," _it giggled.

"I said shut up," Rose snapped.

"_You're such a miserable creature, can't let anything go," _The voice cooed as Rose curled up in a ball on the floor. "_-But it's ok, because I'll always be there with you." _

"Shut up," Rose sobbed. "Just shut up."

"_Your only friend," _The voice giggled as Rose laid there crying on the floor.


	50. Duel 49: Three To Duel Ready

**Sekhmet: Hello boys! We're baaaaack! **

**Susano-o: Yo. **

**Sekhmet: So in recent weeks, I may or may not have unleashed a prototype plague me and Set were working on by accident...I apologize and wish everyone the best of luck as we try to get it sorted out up here. **

**Susano-o: Neither of us are down with the sickness yet so fingers crossed.**

**Sekhmet: Even if we were, no quarantine in the world can keep us from publishing. Really the biggest problem is all the crazies around. But enough about that. Lets see what we accomplished in our break. **

**Susano-o: Less than expected due to insanity. Shit got crazy. -But we have a few ready to go. **

**Sekhmet: Yep. From here on out, shit gets real. Realler than last season. **

**Susano-o: Healthy emotional growth what's that? This is grimdark! lol**

**Sekhmet: Let me explain a little bit about myself. Despite being a goddess of war and pestilence, I hate angst for the sake of angst. I think it's stupid and not a good plot device. Not everything has to be all hunky dory all the time, but just tearing up characters because you have nothing else to do is a travesty in my eyes. So all our angst has a purpose here. I'll make sure of it. That, and I'm bad at being vaguely villainous. **

**Susano-o: Soka**

**Sekhmet: So without further ado, let's kick off season 3! Here we goooOOOOO! **

The scene opens with the same radio now slightly broken on a table where a clawed hand reaches in from the shadows and turns it on.

I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

I wish I had your angel tonight

The entire room falls apart in peelings and zooms past a black stardust background, revealing the logo, which shatters into the next scene.

Deep into a dying day

I took a step outside an innocent heart

The scene cuts to Rose looking over the school from the top of a hill. The sun had just set, the stars are out, and the wind is whipping her hair behind her in a dramatic fashion.

Prepare to hate me fall when I may

This night will hurt you like never before

We cut around to see Rose's expression, which is pained. A few seconds later, she clutched one side of her brow and starts to cry.

Old loves they die hard

The scene cuts around to her back again to see her shadow shape into Yubel, who raises her hand.

Old lies they die harder

As Yubel raises her hand, the stars in the sky speed up until they're streaks of light, which brighten until they obscure the scene in light.

I wish I had an angel

For one moment of love

The scene cuts to the gang mowing down monster after monster in the Duel Dimension. Swords of Revealing Light has been played, and Yuko and the crew are using them along with their monsters to do battle.

I wish I had your angel

Your Virgin Mary undone

As Yuko is about to be attacked by a monster she didn't see, a thrown sword pierces and kills it. She looks to who threw it, and is surprised to see Sartorius, looking much better than before.

I`m in love with my lust

The scene cuts abruptly to a sedated, sleeping Rose on the floor of a dorm room.

Burning angel wings to dust

Satorious and Yuko lay so that their heads touch hers, and the three start to glow. The camera slowly spins as this happens.

I wish I had your angel tonight

As the two fall into the white abyss, it brightens and consumes them, then the intro fades to darkness.

Chapter 48: Three to Duel Ready

"For the last time!" Rose yelled at the delivery man. "We did not order a giant trampoline!"

"You know pal you could have told me that before I set it up!" The delivery man yelled back holding out his clipboard. "Just sign for it."

Rose growled as she signed the paper. "There now leave," She said, shoving it back. "We have a lot of stuff to do today and you're holding us up."

The delivery man huffed but left, letting the other delivery man behind him step up. "Yeah I got twelve dozen cans of red paint for a Warren?"

"That's me," Rose said, signing the papers. "Just drop them there and we'll move them."

"Alright, thank you for choosing Three Guys that Paint," He said, tipping his hat.

"Is it the shade I asked for?" Yuko said, popping up behind Rose. Her hair down completely.

"Yes Sky Dragon Red," Rose mumbled. "Do you want me to open it to check?"

"Nah, I got it." Yuko said, wedging a can open with a screwdriver, only to have a look of frustration cross her face. "Wait, this is Chilli Red."

Rose deadpanned as she swirled the paint to mix it together. "Sky Dragon Red," She insisted.

Yuko took out a color chart. "Sky Dragon Red and Chilli Red are five shades apart, they're not the same thing." As to prove her point, she dipped a fingertip in the paint and put it on the Sky Dragon Red square. "See?"

"Oh my Ra here you fix this then," She said handing the order forms to Yuko. "So picky," She muttered. "I'll go help Hassleberry purify the lobby."

As Yuko started going back and forth with the delivery man, Rose walked into the hazy lobby where Hassleberry dressed as 'Necroid Shaman' and a few other kids dressed as 'Wildheart' were chanting around a circle.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!" They all chanted in unison waving pufferfish.

"Keep it up!" Rose yelled as she helped destroy one of the many statues to Sartorius Bastion had made, this one was made of soup cans for a reason Rose didn't want to know.

"Sarge," Hassleberry said, stopping the chant. "Is this really an exorcism chant? Because I'm pretty sure I heard it on Jackie Chan Adventures."

"Yeah and this circle is the Human Transmutation Circle from Fullmetal Alchemist," One of the 'Wildhearts' pointed out.

"It's the best we could do," Rose insisted. "The only other one involved summoning something called an 'Earthbound Immortal' and I don't want any more super demons on this island," She shuddered. "Now back to it," She ordered, clapping her hands together. "I've got a church to demonish."

….

Outside, Yuko had just taken what she had gotten due to return policies for a hidden island being way too complex to deal with, and had rallied most of the other red students to start painting over the horrid white of the former dorm.

"So how's everyone coping over the summer?" Yuko asked Syrus.

"Mostly everyone has gotten better over the summer." Syrus replied. "We still have a few people lagging behind, but I think the school year will be good for them."

"Good. If you don't mind me asking, how's Zane doing?" Yuko asked.

"Still scrubbing toilets. Apparently he had an underlying heart problem that came up pretty suddenly, so he's being treated for that as well. The doctors still don't know what caused it." Syrus explained. Inside his deck, the 'Cyberdarks' gulped as 'Cycroid' aimed his gun at them again, shaking it's eye in warning.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Yuko said.

"It's ok. They caught it early, so he's got a good chance of survival." Syrus replied.

"Well it's good to hear." Yuko said, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Syrus turned nearly as red as the paint.

….

"I can't believe we have to live here now!" One of the Obelisk students whined as they trudged towards the old Red dorms, now christened with blue paint. "What did we do to deserve this!?"

"Really," Chazz said, turning to glare at the offending student. "Do I really need to list what happened last year to you in bullet points?" He asked annoyed.

The student, now properly chastised, looked down in embarrassment.

"Relax," Alexis said, trying to sound positive. "After the renovations, Ro- Eh, The Slifers did, they're not that bad, even if we're gonna have to bunk up."

"Wait we don't even get our own rooms!" A female student yelled. "How are we gonna survive."

"Same way they did," Alexis said, shrugging.

"And why aren't Mindy, Jasmine, Princess and the rest with us?" Another asked annoyed.

"They were grandfathered in by some decree that means they're staying with the Slifers," Sartorius said smiling, despite everything he was excited that Sarina and him were allowed to go to school and get a real education, even if the stares got a little uncomfortable.

The Blues just groaned as they started dividing up who was going to bunk with who.

…..

Rose sighed as she sat on the tallest pillar she could find in the main building, today was hectic and the fact Chazz, Alexis, and the rest had been invited to the Slifer's annual start of school party was not making it better on her annoyed psyche.

"_What little you have left," _The voice taunted with a haughty laugh. "_You can't stand to be in the same room as them, how do you expect to be able to handle them when you're drunk?" _

"Will you shut up?" Rose snapped, and got another laugh in return.

"Hey!" a voice called from below. "Ya'll seen a Carbuncle walking around here?"

Rose looked down to see a boy with teal hair wearing what looked like an Obelisk Blue outfit with a lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrists of his sleeves, and black pants which are held up with a white belt, all in all it looked fairly ridiculous. "Umm, no?" She said sliding down the pillar to talk to him.

"Ah shoot," He said, crossing his arms. "Darn Ruby always runs off to explore when we come to a new place," He chuckled.

"Ruby is a carbuncle?" Rose asked, confused before 'Winged Kuriboh' appeared beside her, which caused a small cat-like creature stalking the shadows to pouch on him.

"Aww there you are Ruby," The boy said, scooping up the spirit and rubbing it's head in such a way that if it was a card artwork Rose would call it the cutest artwork ever. "So I see you have a spirit too," He said smiling. "Well that's just dandy, I'm Jesse Anderson pleased to meet you!" He yelled sticking out a hand for Rose to shake.

"Yeah, I'm Rose Warren," Rose said, taking his hand awkwardly, this boy gave off some sort of energy that felt like he was going to be shipped with her immediately.

"Rose? We need you to settle an argument!" Yuko yelled from just beyond the treeline. She led the gang to her and Jesse. "Are these curtains Crimson or Scarlet?" she asked, holding up a fabric sheet.

"Well this is great!" Jesse yelled. "More people to meet, Howdy folks I'm Jesse Anderson look at my Carbuncle!" He said holding out Ruby for everyone to see, and making Rose glare at the fact that someone else did a reference besides her.

"You're going through a phase then?" Hassleberry offered. "I'm Tyranno Hassleberry, this is my 'Black Tyranno'," He said as his giant dinosaur spirit appeared behind him.

"My name's Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said, and 'Cycroid' appeared behind him with a menacing glare, that disappeared when Syrus turned to look at him.

"Yuko Muto." Yuko said simply. The Wicked Gods leered over her in pure Stand like menace and laughed at him.

"Well you're all an interesting bunch!" Jesse said giving everyone and their spirits attention, much to the shock of The Wicked Gods and 'Cycroid'. "I'm glad to meet y'all," He said smiling.

"...I'm gonna eat him." Eraser chuckled.

"No." Yuko scolded.

"**I think he would be more excited than scared,"** Dreadroot said, confused at the human's fearlessness, even him and his brothers were wearly around the small boy's bike.

"Logically we should keep him close," Avatar said, copying the boy's look. "He is fearless."

"Would you three stop plotting how to use him?" Yuko said. "Who knows, you might actually scare him. But probably not."

"**Illo****gical" **The three said at once with a snicker and some mad cackling, Avatar just stood there.

"Well your friends like me," Jesse said smiling as he looked at his PDA. "Oh shoot I gotta get to the assembly!" He yelled running away, before returning a few seconds later. "Where's the auditorium?" He asked.

"Come on," Rose sighed, leading them away. "Oh and Yuko, they're scarlett."

"Ha!" Yuko exclaimed, pointing at Hassleberry, "Told you!"

…

"Welcome new and returning students!" Sheppard said to the assembled student body. "This year will be a special one indeed, for you see we've been given the honor of hosting 4 representatives from our sister schools and one of the most esteemed professors in the Duel Academy system."

"Oh find me in the Alps," Rose groaned leaning back against her chair.

"This doesn't sound good." Yuko agreed.

"From North Academy Jesse Anderson!" Sheppard yelled as Jesse stepped forward with a smile and a bow.

"Wait that prim is from North Academy!?" Chazz yelled in everyone's ear, making Rose jilt way.

"You know him?" Yuko asked.

"No!" He yelled. "He's a prim! I'm surprised he lasted five minutes in there! They're the meanest bunch of students I've ever seen!"

"Boy must be tougher than he looks then," Hassleberry deduced.

"From East Academy Adrian Gecko!" A boy with red spiky hair, glasses, and a torn up brown uniform stepped forward and took a bow too.

"East Academy is more philosophical in their curriculum," Alexis explained and Rose jilted harder. "More into the subject of why we duel than how to duel."

"Because it's fun!" Syrus said excitedly. Yuko smiled sweetly at his response.

"From South Academy James Crocodile Cook!"

"Call me Jim," A cowboy hated boy with a fake crocodile strapped to his back...oh wait.

"Is that a real crocodile!?" Rose yelled in shock. "Oh my Ra that's amazing!"

"South Academy is just ... weird," Alexis said not really knowing what else to say.

"Well it's in Australia right?" Yuko asked. "I hear that place is super weird as a country."

"And finally from West Academy we have Axel Brodie and Professor Thelonious Viper!"

"...Thelonious...Viper," Rose blinked as she watched the absolute unit of a man take the stage with another boy who had muscles rivaling Hassleberry and a sleeveless vest and red shirt.

"A thousand yen says he's up to no good." Yuko muttered.

"-So why don't we skip over the pleasantries and get right down to business," Viper said, making them realize they missed most of his speech. "Now let's kick off the year with a little exhibition match."

Rose groaned and with a roll yote herself into her own shadow to teleport to the stage, sending everyone who hadn't seen her powers yet into a small panic. "I already know you're picking me," She said, bringing her duel disk out of a portal.

Viper glared. "Yes, you will be facing Jesse Anderson."

"Yay!" Jesse said smiling. "This duel is gonna be a regular hoot!"

"Before you go," Viper said smiling. "Hold out your arms," The two compled and soon two bands were locked onto their wrist.

"What are these?" Rose asked glaring at Viper with a warning tone, everyone could already see her shadow writing beneath her.

"A little welcoming gift," Viper said vaguely before a tendril of darkness shot out and destroyed the bands.

"Nope, not happening," Rose said as Hassleberry started to stand up.

"Come on you two, Sarge looks like she's about to snap," He said to Yuko and Syrus.

"I've been waiting for a chance to pull off my GLADoS impression." Yuko chuckled, and the three started fast walking to the stage to join Rose at her side.

"Ms. Warren," Sheppard said with a glare, Crowler and Bonaparte quickly hid behind a nearby curtain. "That was incredibly rude, Professor Viper is a guest here and I trust him."

Rose looked at him like he was insane. "D-Did you not hear what happened last year?" Rose asked, nearly shaking in anger.

"To make a long story short," Yuko said, stepping in so Rose wouldn't explode. "We basically took down a cult with guerrilla warfare. If you think we're going to go through some Portal bullcrap right after that, you're sorely mistaken."

"Yeah what do these bands even do?" Hassleberry asked, picking up the broken band.

"If you must know," Viper said glaring. "They measure your energy, dueling spirit, and vitals, as well as give readings about your strategy, dueling ability, etc," He explained. "They will be used in what I call survival duels, where the ones with the lowest readings will be expelled."

Rose's face went blank as the Vietnam flashbacks of first year passed over her at the word 'expelled'. When she returned she found Viper strung up in the rafters and the student body was looking at her in fear. "I'm sorry I blacked out due to sheer rage, what happened?"

"You went on autopilot, I'd say." Yuko said. "How you still managed to make constrictors knots while doing it is a mystery though."

"Oh well," Rose said looking at the students. "Look no one has to put those bands on," She explained. "If you're forced to come to me and I'll get it off for you," She said spinning on her heel to face Sheppard. "You left us last year to fend for ourselves, we stepped up to fix it, we're in charge now," She said firmly gesturing to herself and the other three.

"This is our swamp now." Yuko agreed.

"Yeah sorry sir," Hassleberry said shrugging. "I've dealt with enough stuff and I've only been here a year."

"I nearly died!" Syrus stomped. "Twice!"

"And if need be, we'll try our tactics again. I hate to make this threat, but we can't seem to have a normal school year for five minutes." Yuko said.

"Yeah," Rose said finally calming down. "Ok, come on Jesse," She said smiling. "We're not gonna let this...interaction sour the show," She said, and with a wave teleported everyone in the room to the arena. "So now lets duel!"

"Well let's go then!" Jesse yelled activating his duel disk. "Show me what you got, don't take it easy on me now."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Rose said drawing her first card. "I play 'E-Emergency Call' to add an 'Elemental Hero' to my hand, now I'll summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos' (1800/300) and use his second effect to add another 'HERO' to my hand," She said grabbing the card. "Now I'll use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' and 'Burstinatrix' to form 'Elemental Hero Nova Master' (2600/2100)!" She yelled as her flaming knight appeared on the field. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Well that was quite a turn," Jesse said smiling.

"She's getting better at this, though I say that as if she was ever bad." Yuko said.

"She must have gotten a good first hand." Syrus agreed.

"This is gonna be a quick one," Hassleberry said leaning back.

"Well then," Jesse said drawing a card. "I play 'Crystal Bond'" He said playing a card that looked like him petting Ruby and making everyone aww in adorableness. "Now I can add a 'Crystal Beast' to my hand, and set one on the field as a continuous spell card," He explained grabbing the card and setting one on the field, that became a Ruby gemstone. "Now come on out 'Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger' (1600/1000)!" He yelled as a white tiger with a topaz necklace appeared on the field. "Now I'll set a card end my turn."

"To combine a glittering gemstone...and the perfect predator...what talk of madness is this?!" Yuko said, hamming it up.

"Yuko, I think you're taking the name a bit too seriously." Syrus said.

Rose glared as she drew her card. "I play 'Miracle Fusion' and banish 'Elemental Hero Sparkman' and 'Burstinatrix' to create 'Elemental Hero The Shining' (2600/2100)," She said as her monster appeared on the field. "Now he gains 300 for each banished 'Elemental Hero' (Shining ATK: 2600-3200) 'Stratos' attack 'Topaz Tiger'!"

"I activate 'Crystal Conclave'!" Jesse yelled as his Tiger was destroyed. (Jesse LP: 8000-7800) "Now once per turn when a 'Crystal Beast' is destroyed I can summon another from my deck, come on out 'Sapphire Pegasus' (1800/1200) and now my Tiger goes to the spell and trap card zone," He explained as a Topaz gem appeared on the field. "And because of Pegasus I can special summon another 'Crystal Beast' to my spell and trap card zone," a large Amethyst appeared on the field.

Rose clicked her tongue. "Go 'Nova Master' attack 'Sapphire Pegasus' (Jesse LP: 7800-7000) and now I get to draw a card, finally 'The Shining' will attack you directly (Jesse LP: 7000-3800) now I'll end my turn."

"What the actual shit is happening?" Yuko asked as a Sapphire appeared on the field.

"Looks like his monsters go to the back row when they're destroyed by battle." Hassleberry answered.

"What kind of world do we live in where this is a mechanic?" Syrus asked. "Who would do this. Who would DO this?!"

"My move," Jesse said drawing a card. "And now I activate 'Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins'!" He yelled playing the field spell, which turned the entire arena into a colosseum with a rainbow above them. "Now it gets effects equal to the number of 'Crystal Beasts' I have in my spell zone."

"Oh find me in the Alps," Rose muttered.

"Go 4+ effect, I draw one card," He said drawing a card. "Now I'll use the effect of 'Crystal Conclave', by sending it to the graveyard I can target 1 'Crystal Beast' card and 1 other card on the field and return them to the hand, so come back 'Sapphire' and say goodbye to your facedown," He smirked as Rose returned the card. "Now I play 'Sapphire Pegasus' (1800/1200) to play 'Cobalt Eagle', use 'Crystal Beacon' to special summon 'Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth' (1700/1600), and normal summon 'Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise' (600/2000) now I'll just set two cards and that's it for me."

"All this elaborate setup, what's he planning?" Yuko asked.

"With a veritable jewelry store out there, anything could happen next." Syrus agreed.

Rose grit her teeth as she drew her card, this was a trap and she knew it, but she had to do it. "I play 'HERO's Bond' to special summon 'Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) to get a 'Change' quick-play spell card and 'Blazeman' (1200/1800) to get a 'Polymerization' as well, now I'll set a card and send 'The Shinning' to attack your 'Mammoth'!"

Jesse smirked. "Go 'Rainbow Gravity'!" He yelled. "When I have 7 'Crystal Beast' cards with different names on my field or in my graveyard I can special summon 'Rainbow Dragon' (4000/0) from my deck!" He yelled as a giant rainbow colored dragon appeared behind him in a flurry of rainbow lights.

"Oh," Rose muttered as her card destroyed Jesse's, barely noticing the 'Rainbow Ruins' effect to halve the damage (Jesse LP: 3200-2450). "Fuck."

"What is that?!" Syrus exclaimed.

"It's a 4K beatstick is what it is!" Hassleberry answered.

"That's a huge bitch!" Yuko yelled. The crowd oohed and ahhed, and some were just as stunned.

"I'll also use 'Crystal Pair' to prevent you from damaging me this turn," Jesse smirked. "You done?"

Rose blinked as she looked at her hand. "Yeah I'll send 'Nova Master' to destroy your 'Mammoth' and get a card, I'll set one more card and end my turn."

"Well then," Jesse said drawing his card. "I'll use 'Rainbow Ruins' to draw another card, and summon 'Ruby Carbuncle' (300/300) and when this little guy is summoned I can bring out more from my spell zone, so I'll bring out 'Amethyst Cat' and 'Topaz Tiger' giving me 4," He said smiling. "And now I'll use 'Rainbow Dragon's' effect, I can send them all to the graveyard to add another 1000 attack points for each!" (Rainbow Dragon ATK: 4000-8000).

"Oh boy," Rose muttered.

Yuko rubbed her eyes, looked back to the field, then rubbed them again. "I'm seeing this correct right? 8000 ATK?" She asked.

"Either that or we've both lost it!" Syrus answered.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Sargent has a plan to counter this move." Hassleberry said.

"'Rainbow Dragon' attack 'Shadow Mist' Rainbow Refraction!" 'Rainbow Dragon' reared back and fired a giant multicolored beam at Rose's HERO.

"Go 'Masked Change'!" Rose yelled as the attack hit. "I send 'The Shining' to the graveyard to summon 'Masked Hero Koga' (2500/1800) and when 'The Shining' goes to the graveyard I get back two banished 'Elemental Heroes'!" (Rose LP: 8000-1000).

"Just by the skin of her teeth!" Yuko winced.

"Why did she let it hit?" Hassleberry asked.

"I don't know what she's planning, but it's gotta be good if she's willing to risk it all like that." Yuko said.

Alexis gulped as she wrung her skirt, Rose was in trouble, and at this point it was leaning towards Jesse's win. "Come on baby," She muttered.

"I use 'Hero Signal' to summon 'Elemental Hero Woodsman' (1000/2000), and 'Shadow Mist's' effect to add a Level 4 'HERO' to my hand."

Jesse smiled. "Good job, but now I'll play 'Crystal Blessing' to add 'Ruby' and 'Sapphire' back to my spell zone, and end my turn, you're up." (Rainbow Dragon ATK: 8000-4000)

Rose drew, then she smiled. "And now it's over, I use 'Woodsman' to get a 'Polymerization' and then I'll activate it!"

"I'll use 'Rainbow Ruins' to negate it," Jesse smirked.

"Ok," Rose said with a big grin. "I use my second to fuse 'Ocean' and 'Woodsman' to make 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma'!" (2500/2000).

"Nice monster, but he's not strong enough," Jesse said looking Rose's field over.

"He doesn't need to be when I use 'Koga's' effect, by banishing a 'HERO' I can reduce the attack of one monster by the banished monsters, so I banish 'The Shining' to reduce 'Rainbow Dragons' attack by 2600!" (Rainbow Dragon ATK: 4000-1400).

"Oh shoot," Jesse said nervously.

"I told you." Hassleberry said.

"All right Rose! Kick him to the curb!" Yuko cheered.

"Great turnaround!" Syrus added.

"Now I'll send 'Nova Master' to the grave to add his attack to 'Terra Firma' (Terra Firma ATK: 2500-5100), attack 'Rainbow Dragon' with Terra Firma Impact!" (Jesse LP: 2450-0). "And that's the game," She panted clearly worn out.

"That was amazing!" Jesse said excitedly trying to grab Rose in a hug, who simply left inside her shadow before anyone could reach her. "Oh, well then," Jesse said confused.

"_Something's not right." _Yuko thought. "_How I didn't notice it right away I'm not sure, but Rose isn't right. I have to ask her about that. Best case is that she's just in a mood, but I don't want to think about the worst case…" _


	51. Duel 50: Burning Down Bridges

**Susano-o: Angst! **

**Sekhmet: Even though this isn't a cursed chapter per say, it still wasn't super fun to write near the end. But we planned it that way, so it's our fault. **

**Susano-o: This is why you don't leave teenagers to face giant space horrors alone! Look at the poor girl! She's got anxiety now! **

**Sekhmet: And she's too stubborn to see a therapist! It's actually interesting, in Japan it's seen as shameful for a child to need to see a therapist, so for Yuko of all people to be advocating for therapy means that playtime is over. **

**Susano-o: Luckily we're fixing this now and not waiting a season to let the angst really build.**

**Sekhmet: Fuck that shit, we deal with our problems now like real men! We're applying Evangelion teachings to this if it kills us!**

**Susano-o: So let's get this angst train a-rollin so we can eventually Spiderman 2 it!**

**Sekhmet: Meme it to hell? Or do you mean Spider-Man 3 it? **

**Susano-o: No stop it like he did. **

**Sekhmet: Oh, right. Here we goooOOOOO! **

Chapter 49: Burning Down Bridges

Rose grit her teeth as she lifted the bottle of fireball cinnamon whiskey above her head, chugging it as quickly as she could much to the excitement of the partygoers around her.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" They shouted as Rose slammed down the liter full of whiskey with all the grace and majesty of a frat boy at Cancun spring break, getting a huge cheer from the crowd when she finished it with a small hiccup.

"Whoop!" Rose cheered as she slammed the bottle on the table. "Who's the best?" Rose shouted and was met with a cheer in return.

"Sarge," Hassleberry said as he caught Rose from collapsing when she tried standing up. "Maybe you should calm down, you've been going hard since the party started," He explained, sitting her back in her chair as she chuckled and her head lolled to the side.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," She insisted, trying to push Hassleberry away drunkenly. "Just let me get some more fireball," she said, rubbing her hands over Hassleberry's face.

"No, no more alcohol Sarge," Hassleberry said, grabbing her hands and forcing them down to the table. "Not for now, I'm gonna get you some water and food, let some of the alcohol you've had process before you have more, ok?"

Rose just snorted and rolled her eyes. "Fine," She groaned, setting her head down on the table.

Hassleberry sighed and went to the party table to grab Rose some food and a bottle of water, only to bump into Alexis coming the other way and nearly dump her drink over both of them.

"Oh umm hey Alexis," Hassleberry said nervously as his only interactions with her before had involved bloodshed and anger.

"Umm hi," Alexis said back, trying to be nice while tamping down the sad feeling in her chest when she saw the looks Hassleberry was giving her.

"So, good party right?" Hassleberry said, making small talk as he grabbed a plate to load up.

"Oh yeah a lot better than last years," Alexis said smiling as she swirled her drink, some mixed thing that tasted like bubblegum and burning.

Hassleberry raised an eyebrow. "What happened last year?"

Alexis giggled. "Rose's old foster friends sent her a care package that had 4Loko in it," She explained. "None of them read the labels and ended up getting drunk and burning the Blue Dorms deck furniture before they hopped on the airship and tried to fly to Vegas."

Hassleberry blinked then started laughing, Alexis quickly joined in. "That sounds like her alright," Hassleberry said, grabbing a few things from the veggie platter and a bottle of water to finish his plate.

"Yeah," Alexis said sadly. "Hey have you seen her? I've been looking but can't find her."

"Oh sure, just follow me," He said, leading her through the crowd. "She's over here, this is her food actually, girls been drinking like a fish since the party started."

Alexis sighed annoyed that Rose was drinking too much again. "At least you're sober enough," She added looking around again. "As long as we keep her and Yuko apart we hopefully won't have to deal with a bonfire tonight."

"Already hid the matches and blowtorch," Hassleberry added as they finally got to Rose's table, which was now minus one Rose.

"Damn it," Hassleberry groaned. "Can you help me find her?"

"Yeah sure," Alexis said and the two broke off to find their wayward friend.

….

"What do you mean she's gone?" Yuko asked. "How could she be lost anyway, everyone in the damn school could hear her five minutes ago."

"I don't know," Alexis replied. "Hassleberry just said she wandered off from where he left her."

"Well, we gotta find her then. Despite all her noise, she's the life of the party." Yuko said, downing the last of her drink and dropping the bottle in the recycling bin on the way past. "If you're going that way, I'll head this way and one of us HAS to find her. It can't be that hard."

Alexis let out a relieved sigh at that. "Thank you, I've been meaning to talk to her for a while now but we haven't seen each other in a while."

"Me too. I have a bad feeling about how she's been acting." Yuko said. "It could be a sign of something really bad."

"Yeah," Alexis agreed with a sad but determined look. "Ok I'll go left you go right," She said before sliding back into the crowd.

"Will do." Yuko mumbled, and went in the opposite direction.

….

"_So nice place to end up," _The voice chuckled as Rose punked again in the bushes next to the side entrance.

"Shut up already," Rose snarled hauling herself drunkenly to her feet. "I'm fine."

"_Oh yeah, avoiding your friends, getting extremely drunk, you've got everything sorted out." _

"I would if you would go away," She snarked walking back inside. "I'm trying to enjoy myself here," She added grabbing another bottle to sip while she made small talk with the guests.

"There you are. We need to talk." Yuko said, reaching out to snag Rose's hand from the crowd. "You've been acting super weird and we need to clear this up."

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"I personally think it's a possession thing, but I need the word from the horse's mouth." Yuko said, trying to drag her off but not really succeeding because Rose was much stronger than her, even when super drunk.

"I don't-what are you talking about?" Rose asked draining the bottle she had grabbed, not in the mood for Yuko's insanity.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be. I just want the truth. That's all." Yuko said.

"What truth!?" Rose yelled confused.

"_You know ignorance isn't a good look for you," _The voice chimed in laughing.

"You're acting weird and I wanna know why. If you think I'm gonna laugh at you or something, I'll tell you up front that I'm not going to." Yuko said.

"Look nothing is wrong," Rose insisted. "I'm just still uncomfortable with everything that happened last year."

Yuko gave her a look that showed that she wasn't convinced. "Yeah, but this is beyond even that. Something's up, and I'm worried about you." Yuko said.

"There's nothing up with me," Rose insisted again.

"You've got worry and rage strewn all over your face. You couldn't be less fine." Yuko insisted.

"I'm angry that you won't drop this just because I'm not comfortable being back here yet," Rose growled. "A lot went down last year and I'm still trying to process it."

Yuko finally let go. "Fine. But if I hear about something bad happening as a direct result of this, I'll implore you to seek help."

"Fine," Rose snapped grabbing some more to drink and walking away without a word.

"_You're not right Rose, and you're too stubborn to see it." _Yuko thought. "_It'll be the end of you someday." _

….

"Hey Corporal, Alexis told me you've joined the hunt for Sarge?" Hassleberry asked Yuko when she returned.

"Yes. She's not well. If she's to be believed, at best she's got PTSD. At worst, she's lying to us to cover up something horrible and probably supernatural." Yuko said.

"Well she did have to lead an army against another group of students, including her girlfriend, in order to stop a giant eldritch abomination from destroying the planet," Hasselberry said running his chin. "Reckon that would mess anyone up."

"Yeah, and I'm not at all saying it was her fault. My main concern is that she's trying to cover up for something far worse than a mental illness, and that if she's too stubborn to accept help, it'll bring her to ruin, or worse, death." Yuko said. "I suppose for now, we have to go on what we know for sure and treat it like PTSD. It's all we can do."

"Think we can get her to talk to Tania?" Hassleberry asked. "She is a certified mental health counselor."

"She is? If you think it'll help I'm all for it." Yuko said.

"Alright, after the party then," Hassleberry said gesturing to the corner where Tania and Bastion were grinding on each other. "I don't think she'll want to be interrupted."

"After it is." Yuko said.

Unknown to the two Alexis was standing nearby, crushing her cup to try and not break down, now more determined than ever to find Rose and set her straight.

….

"_The night is bright and full of terrors, the night is bright and full of terrors,"_ Rose thought as the shadow's of her room got shorter and shorter as a bright light slowly filled the room, condensing into a face she'd hope to never see again.

"**Hello again child," **The Light said chuckling. "**Did you really believe you could stop me so easily?" **

"What are you doing back here!" Rose yelled throwing a shadow at The Light, who just blocked it with a wave.

"**I'm doing what I was born to do,"** The Light chuckled, walking over to grab Rose by the throat while she kicked and tried to get free, but her powers wouldn't come to her.

"All you care about is destruction!" Rose yelled punching The Light's arm.

"**And all you care about, you destroy,"** The Light replied looking her dead in the eyes. "**Now." **

"**Fall" **

Rose's nightmare ended with her screaming into the night as she threw herself forward in her bed, massive shadow tendrils whipping around her in a flurry of destruction trying to impale any imaginary foes in the room. Sweating through her shirt she threw herself out of her bed and stumbled to her bathroom to curl up in the darkness of her bathtub.

"The darkness is safe, the darkness won't hurt me," She mumbled covering herself in shadows to block out more light.

"_Well that was rather entertaining." _

"Shut up!" Rose screeched grabbing her head hard. "Just shut up already!"

"_No." _

Rose screamed, then stopped, with a blank look she left the bathroom, and then dorms.

….

The sound of the fire alarm going off sent everyone flying out of the dorms in a panic. Half dressed they stumbled through the dark till they ended up outside where Rose was standing in front of the building pouring gasoline on the patio.

"Oh mother-son of a bitch!" Yuko shouted before walking up to her and turned her around by her shoulders. "What the fuck is going on!"

"Hmm?" Rose asked not really paying attention. "Oh nothing, just doing something we should have done before," She said dropping the gas can and lighting a match. "Don't worry I got everyone's stuff out already," She said throwing the match and sending the male dorms up in flames.

"I knew it… Rose, you're not well! You need help, no matter what you think about it!" Yuko shouted over the roar of the flames. "You need to see someone!"

"No I'm fine," Rose insisted. "Look I will admit I couldn't get rid of all the memories of this place, nearly dying to an eldritch entity does things to someone, but now I don't have to deal with it anymore," She said shrugging as she walked over to the pile of stuff to grab hers. "Come on everyone we're going to the female dorms...or I guess the only dorm now."

"Rose, you are not fine! If you don't get help, this'll only get worse!" Yuko shouted. "Please, I'm begging you as a friend to see someone!"

"And I'm telling you as a friend I'm fine," Rose insisted, finally getting her stuff. "Come on everyone move out!" She ordered.

"You're not fine! You're the fucking antithesis of fine! There's no shame in talking about this! Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time!" Yuko screamed.

"I'm not being stubborn! You're seeing things that aren't there!" Rose yelled back. "For fucks sake I had a bad year and I just need to get back into being a normal person!" She shouted back.

"Burning down a building is not what a recovering person would do! It's not even close! You're so wracked with paranoia that the past is coming back that you're taking irrational actions! It's PTSD!"

"It's nothing!" Rose screamed getting in her face.

"It's everything! You need help! You need to realize that this isn't ok!"

"I can't handle you right now!" Rose said, throwing her hands up. "Come on, you and Syrus can share a room!"

"How can I enjoy that when I know my dearest friend is suffering and needs help!" Yuko grabbed Rose's arm. "This is not the Rose I know, and god help me if you're possessed, I'll beat the crap out of whatever's controlling you!"

Rose snapped and smacked Yuko away. "I'm fine!" Rose yelled. "Stop seeing things that aren't there!" She yelled before reaching out and tearing out the bit of her Darkness she had given Yuko. "And leave me alone!" With that she turned and stomped away.

As the other students shuffled behind her in confusion and apprehension, Yuko couldn't help but cry, both in anger and in sadness.


	52. Duel 51: Hell Hath No Fury

**Sekhmet: Yuko is angry, and it gets worse! **

**Susano-o: Axel gonna get it. **

**Sekhmet: Y gon give it to ya… (laughs)**

**Susano-o: …**

**Sekhmet: What?**

**Susano-o: …**

**Sekhmet: Seriously what?**

**Susano-o: ….That was terrible.**

**Sekhmet: Well if I made a pun I'm not aware of it. Here we goooOOOOO! **

Chapter 50: Hell Hath No Fury Like a Slifer Scorned

"Hmm interesting development," Viper said as he watched the fight from his secret base. "I'll have to have Axel push them a little farther and see what happens."

…

The rage in the air was so thick that it would need a saw to cut.

"Corporal maybe you should calm down," Hassleberry said as they sat around in the female dorms lobby.

Yuko's rage aura only grew. "That stupid-agh! I just want to help but NO! I MUST be the insane one because nobody can be right but her! When she blows herself up or becomes a hikikomori, then she'll see and it'll be too late to help, but until then I guess I'm the dumbass for giving a fuck!"

"Corporal, you know how she is," Hassleberry said, rubbing his forehead. "We're gonna have to force her to listen."

"We'll have to knock her out and tie her up, probably even gag her. And even then she won't! We'll practically have to torture her!" Yuko growled. "Why does it have to be so hard?!"

"-Because she's stubborn as an alligator and twice as ornery?" Syrus asked.

"Alligators are only ornery cause of their medulla oblongata," Jim said as him and Jesse came in from the front door.

"Oh hey guys!" Syrus said waving. "We're having some intergroup troubles!"

"We can tell by the giant bonfire we could see across campus," Jesse said. "What happened?"

"Oh, Rose is exhibiting obvious signs of PTSD, but she won't get help. Yuko is frustrated and it's scary." Syrus explained, and gestures to her, who might as well have been up in flames herself the way her aura was kicking up around her.

"Oh well that's not good," Jesse said scratching his head. "Maybe you should have an intervention."

"That's the plan!" Yuko said in a very Dennis Leary like manner.

"Want some help tracking her down?" Jim asked. "Shirley can find anyone," He said, setting his crocodile down on the floor.

"..." Hassleberry had no words as he watched Jim scratch Shirley's snout like she was a cat.

"If you think it'll help. But Rose is no joke. Even if we find her, we have to think about how we do this, and be methodical. She's violent, ruthless, and worst of all, emotionally damaged. There's no telling what she'll do to us if we don't do this perfectly…"

…

"Hello Mr. Monkey," Rose said as she scratched at the monkey's head. "You're the only one who understands me."

"_The fact you're talking to a monkey pretty much proves you've lost your mind." _

Rose ignored the voice, she had found that if she didn't talk back that gave it less to work with, however that just made it talk more about nothing so it wasn't the best trade off.

"_Oh well then," _The voice giggled. "_I suppose I'll just leave you alone for a while." _Rose perked up at that. "_Or not, but that was a good laugh," _The voice chuckled as Rose deflated.

"Whatever," Rose mumbled, throwing her legs up over the branch to hang upside down. "I don't care anymore."

"_Oh you will my dear, you will." _

….

"Alright, let's split up. If I know Rose, and I do, she'll go to the weirdest, most inconvenient spot she can find." Yuko said. "Ready? Ok break."

Everyone went in a different direction. As Syrus made his way into the nearby forest, a pair of arms swooped out of a tree, and in one swift motion both dragged him up into the tree and covered his mouth so he couldn't scream.

….

"Any luck so far?" Yuko typed one the group chat. She had looked on the beach around the cliffs and found no trace of Rose.

"None," Hassleberry replied. A further string of no's quickly followed. Syrus' end was mysteriously silent. As Yuko was mentally cursing out Rose for being so stubborn, she got a call.

"What?" She growled.

"Yuko help me!" Syrus screamed over the line.

"Where are you?" Yuko asked, suddenly very concerned.

"I don't know!" Syrus whined. "-But I'm tied upside down over a cliff and I really have to pee!" The phone was taken away and another voice came on.

"There's a tree on a cliff on the east side of the island. If you want him back, you'll have to duel me. You'd better hurry, he might not hang in for long…" the voice said, chuckling at his own pun.

"...You're not worth the reference." Yuko growled.

"Yuko please hurry!" Syrus whined. "The blood is rushing to my head!"

"Don't worry." Yuko said. She hung up the phone and started for the location specified. "I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you're looking for a ransom, I can tell you I do not have money…"

…

"You won't get away with this!" Syrus yelled. "Yuko and Rose will tear you apart, you should have done your research on what they do to people who mess with their friends!"

"I've been trained in life or death combat. A card game against your girlfriend will be almost too easy." Axel said.

Syrus just smiled. "Sure keep telling yourself that," He said as he watched the hill. Axel simply plucked the wire, sending Syrus spinning over the cliff. It was about this time that Yuko crested the hill. Her terror aura was turned up higher than it had ever been, it whipped her hair into devilish shapes and seemed to lash out like tendrils in thin air.

"Oops," Syrus chuckled. "You gonna get it now."

He didn't want to admit it, but Axel was indeed scared by her. However, just because he was scared didn't mean he would run.

"Give him back." Yuko snarled. Her voice sounded just slightly monstrous.

"Duel me for him." Axel rebutted.

"How can a corpse duel?" Yuko said. Axel held firm as he turned on the wire cutter that was holding Syrus to the tree. Another pulse of terror cascaded through the area. "So it will be the hard way then. Good." Both armed their duel disks. Yuko cracked her knuckles loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

Yuko drew her cards. "I discard one card to Special Summon 'The Tricky' in Attack Mode." (2000/1200) "Then I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

Axel drew his cards as well. "My turn then. I'll play the spell 'Blaze Accelerator'. Now, during my Main Phase, I can send 1 Pyro type monster with 500 or less ATK from my hand to the Graveyard to destroy one monster on your side of the field. So say goodbye to your jester." A large gun thing popped out of the ground, loaded up a little lava embryo thing and shot it at The Tricky. It shattered, and Yuko was left with no monsters. She was not perturbed. "I'll also set one card facedown before ending my turn."

Yuko drew. (Yuko's LP: 8000-8200) "Thanks to the effect of 'Darklord Marie' in my Graveyard, I gain 200 LP during my Main Phase." "_Way to have 3 Gilasaurus in your hand and no opportunity or purpose to summon them. This might come in handy though. Actually yeah, these combo well. " _"Well if you are just going to destroy my monsters as they are summoned, why bother summoning at all? I place three cards facedown and end my turn."

"Corporal!" Hassleberry yelled as he ran into the clearing. "I think we found S-what in the sam hill is happening?!"

"I am on a rescue mission." Yuko said.

"Oh son of a bitch," Hassleberry said, trying to go get Syrus, but stopped when Axel sped up the wire cutter.

"No you don't," Axel said as Hassleberry backed up. "Only she can get him down."

"It is such bullshit, is it not?" Yuko said.

"10/4," Hassleberry mumbled. "Should I go get Sarge to get the Private down?"

Yuko's aura pulsed violently. "**No! She is the weak one hiding from her problems, she can miss one duel! Besides, I have got this. If I have to take a guess, this will be over in...five turns? Yeah, pin this around five turns.**"

Hassleberry quickly backed off. "Ok then Corporal, I'll have the rest of the squad get her then."

"You've got some serious issues." Axel said, drawing his card. "I play the spell 'Soul of Fire'. Now I can remove 'Infernal Flame Emperor' from my Deck to inflict half of its ATK as damage." Another flaming ball, this one much larger than the previous one, impacted on Yuko. (Yuko LP: 8200-6850) Once again, she was unphased. "This lets you draw a card though." Yuko drew her card, and a jolt of lightning shot up her arm. Bingo. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

Yuko drew again. (Yuko's LP: 6850-7050) All her pieces fell into place. "Let me start this turn by activating two traps. The first is 'Imperial Order', which suppresses your 'Blaze Accelerator' for as long as it is on the field. The next is 'Anti-Spell Fragrance'. It forces both of us to set our spells before we activate them. Next, I will Special Summon all 3 'Gilasaurus' from my hand. Due to their special effects, you can summon three monsters from your Graveyard, if you wish that is." Axel was begrudgingly silent. "No? Ok it is your funeral then! I tribute all three 'Gilasaurus' to summon 'The Wicked Dreadroot'!" The ground shook and ripped apart, and Dreadroot pulled himself from the abyss and roared. (4000/4000) "Now attack! Fears Knockdown!" Dreadroot wound up a punch.

"I activate the Trap 'Firewall'! By removing 1 Pyro type monster in my Graveyard from play, I can negate your direct attack!" Axel said. As the trap displayed, a Swiss Army knife sunk into the card with a thunk.

'Not a chance! I activate 'Seven Tools of the Bandit!' By paying 1000 Life Points, I can negate the activation of your Trap and destroy it!" Yuko said. (Yuko's LP: 7050-6050) "Dreadroot! Destroy!" Dreadroot's punch continued, and he ground his fist into Axel. (Axel LP: 8000-4000) "And finally, I will set the last card in my hand and end my turn."

Axel drew his card. He only had one option at present to stop her. "I activate the Trap 'Volcanic Force' to Special Summon-" Thunk.

"No, I do not think you will." Yuko said. "I activate my second 'Seven Tools of the Bandit' to destroy your Trap again!" (Yuko's LP: 6050-5050)

"I...end my turn." Axel growled.

"Good." Yuko said, drawing her card. (Yuko's LP: 5050-4550) "Dreadroot! Finish him!" Dreadroot wound up his punch and slammed down. (Axel LP: 4000-0. Winner: Yuko) "Fatality."

Axel sneered at Yuko. "Fine, a deals a deal," He said, turning to untie Syrus, before suddenly collapsing on the ground, triggering the release mechanism.

"Yuko!" Syrus yelled as he plummeted towards the sharp rocks below.

"No!" Yuko screamed, she ran and jumped off the cliff without hesitation. She caught him about halfway down. "Eraser!"

"I am the shiniest meat bicycle!" Eraser roared, and crashed through the cliff to catch Yuko and Syrus on his back. They soared back over the cliff and were deposited back on safe ground.

"Yuko!" Syrus yelled once they returned to solid ground. "I'm glad to see you! Now please let me out so I can pee!"

Yuko busied herself with untying the wire that still bound him. She only got about halfway through though, because an all consuming fatigue hit her like a truck and she passed out on the spot.

"Yuko? Yuko! Yuko!" Syrus yelled into the night.


	53. Duel 52: Mild Soap

Duel 51: Mild Soap

**Sekhmet: We beached our main characters for some time with the secondaries. **

**Susano-o: They need it, and we get to show off their new decks! Fun fact Fossil is now a real Archetype and it's really good. Now all we need is Axel and Adrian to get some support and the gang will be all here.**

**Sekhmet: They're not part of the gang yet, we still have to work on that. **

**Susano-o: I mean as in they'll all have actual functioning decks (Excluding Cloudians which were apparently pretty good).**

**Sekhmet: Well Cloudians are pretty situational right? It's pretty much up to the luck of the draw and they depend on it way more than other decks right? By the way, everyone's gonna get a major deck rework by at least season 4.**

**Susano-o: Yeah, Also I get to unleash the Horror that is OJAMA-ARMED DRAGON-VWXYZ! Oja-Megazord assemble! **

**Sekhmet: You guys are so lucky only supports the core 3 font alterations because holy crap is that gonna be a torture fest to read. **

**Susano-o: EVERY OJAMA GETS THEIR OWN FONT! 5 FONTS TO MAKE YOU SUFFER! AHAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHAHAHAH! *Dio wrry pose* **

**Sekhmet: Help. Here we goooOOOOO! **

"Corporal you ok?" A voice asked. "Come on Corporal time to rise and shine."

Yuko groaned as she tried to open her eyes, but ended up covering them in the infirmary's blinding light. "...did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?"

"Illogical: A truck would cause significant blunt force trauma to your anatomy, Scans indicate you are perfectly intact."

"Just an expression, Avatar." Yuko groaned.

"Yuko!" A voice yelled before a small body slammed into her chest. "You're awake!"

"Yes dear. I'm glad you're safe." Yuko said, hugging him back.

"We were worried about you," Another voice, female this time, added. "You've been asleep for hours."

Yuko finally managed to pry her eyes open. "Did you manage to catch Rose yet?" She asked. Looking around she saw everyone was here, even Alexis and Chazz, who was currently keeping watch by the door.

"Girl eluded us and ran deeper into the woods," Jim answered. "Shirley's got her trail, but we all came back here when we heard you went down."

Chazz, at that, turned his head to look at her. "Yeah what happened there? You've never gone down like that before, even against the shadow riders?"

"Well, either I exhausted myself summoning Eraser to save our butts, or I was so mind numbingly enraged I passed out when my blood pressure finally dropped, or something else fishy is going on." Yuko reasoned. "One of those three anyway."

…..

"Well it's not perfect," Viper said as he looked over the large metal dish now strapped to the glowing tank in the middle of the room. "-But it will do."

"The fact you had to create such a device to attempt to make up for your failure to use the Bi0-bands is….disheartening." The tank said.

"My apology," Viper said bowing. "I was not expecting such resistance from those four."

"Yes….curse that infernal creature for making them so much stronger," The tank snarled. "No matter…..with this dish draining their energy it will take more time….but it will work and I will be reborn."

"And then you will bring back Pierce?" Viper asked hopefully.

"Yes….I will bring back your son," The tank agreed.

"Thank you sir," Viper nodded before turning back to his monitors to keep watch.

….

Axel devoured his lunch as quickly as he could in confusion, he had done survival duels before but never passed out before, something about Viper's new methods rubbed him the wrong way. "I'll have to ask him about it later," He mumbled out loud chewing on an apple.

Outside his room Adrian eavesdropped in. "Did you get that Echo?" He whispered into his collar.

"Yes sir," A woman responded. "If you bring me one of those Bio-bands, I believe I can find out what caused those two to react like that."

"Alright, but I'm going to do some investigating on my own after."

"Please be careful sir," Echo responded.

"I will," Adrian smiled before leaving the dorms.

….

"Alright, enough of me lying around like a lump on a log, let's get back to business." Yuko said, and made a move to get up.

"What? But you were just out cold for 12 hours. You should rest." Syrus said.

"I've done enough resting. It's not like I can help bring her back by just laying here." Yuko said, combing hair out of her face with her fingers.

"Corporal we can find the Sarge, you should rest," Hassleberry insisted.

"Yeah that damn Slacker isn't gonna get away from us," Chazz insisted.

"Chazz language," Alexis chastised. "-But he is right, we have people around the docks so she can't leave on the submarine or airship," She explained, gripping her skirt tighter. "We'll find her and set her straight."

"...fine. But I'm gonna complain the whole time." Yuko said, plopping back into the bed.

"That's fine as long as you stay there," Chazz said firmly. "We'll handle her."

"Get better soon honey!" Syrus said, kissing Yuko's cheek as they left the room. Yuko wanted to be mad that she was being left behind, but her boyfriend always melted her.

….

"So," Chazz said as the four walked through the forest to meet Jim. "Hassleberry, I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"I don't believe we have. Tyranno Hassleberry, nice to meet you." He said, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Umm Chazz Princeton," Chazz answered, rubbing his now sore shoulder. "And I would like to formally apologize for last year, had I known there would be a cult leader bent on world domination, I would have done online classes."

"I'm sorry too," Alexis added. "We had a good friendship starting and then it was ruined," She then turned to Syrus. "And sorry to you as well, I don't think we all ever really apologized."

"The past is the past. Plus mind control kind of relieves you of your actions anyway." Hassleberry said.

"Yeah, and it was an extraordinary situation anyway, nobody could really hold you to it." Syrus agreed.

Alexis smiled with a sigh of relief. "Thank you," She said, much more relaxed. "We should duel at some point, you're much more confident than you were first year."

"And I want to see how good supposed Dino DNA is against the might of the Ojamas!" Chazz declared sending a shiver of fear down everyone's spine.

"Anytime, any place!" Hassleberry grinned.

"You think so?" Syrus asked.

"Please don't," Alexis begged, shivering in remembrance. "That deck is cursed."

"No it isn't," Chazz insisted. "My Ojama-Armed Dragon-VWXYZ deck is perfect!"

"The fact you have three archtypes in one deck and one of them is Ojama's proves it's cursed," Alexis deadpanned. "The creation of the Ojama's proves the Gods have abandoned us and we will be smote soon," The three men looked at her in fear as they slowly moved away from her. "It was a joke guys," She sighed, shaking her head, smirking.

"Yeah, well it works!" Chazz replied as his only response to that.

"...I can see why Rose likes you two," Hassleberry said chuckling.

….

Rose looked up from her new hammock in confusion. "I feel like someone's getting character development and I'm missing it," She said before shrugging and laying back down in an attempt to sleep without the nightmares plaguing her mind.

….

Yuko, meanwhile, was grumbling in her bed while glaring at the ceiling. "Going on adventures and getting character development without me… I want some character development…"

….

"Howdy ya'll!" Jim yelled as the group reached his clearing. "Shirley found her scent so let's get going!"

"Ok," Alexis said nodding then turning to everyone. "Let's find her," She said firmly.

The group slowly trudged through the underbrush following Shirley till eventually they reached a larger space in the forest.

"What's wrong girl?" Jim asked, rubbing her head as she started moving erratically.

"What's wrong with that overgrown lizard?" Chazz asked before suddenly being shoved down by a snarling Hassleberry. "What! Get off me you overgrown lizard!" He shouted.

"Hassleberry!" Alexis yelled trying to pull his arm away from Chazz's throat. "What is wrong with you!?"

"What's going on?!" Syrus asked. Not being physically inclined, he resorted to becoming an ankle weight.

"He's gone feral!" Jim explained poking a pressure point in Hassleberry's neck forcing him to tense up long enough for Chazz to scurry away. "What could have caused this though?"

"Well, he always said that he had Dino DNA, and dinosaurs were reptiles right?" Syrus said.

"Dino DNA?" Jim asked, letting Hassleberry go. "So this frequency is messing with Reptiles, great."

Hassleberry snarled as he grabbed his duel disk.

"Looks like we're gonna have to duel him," Alexis said, pulling out her disk.

"Let me do this," Jim said standing in front of her. "I have experience wrestling with reptiles, and you need to get your girl," He said, smirking.

Alexis blushed but nodded. "Lets go," She said, pulling Syrus and Chazz's arms.

"But what about the duel?" Syrus asked.

"Forget it, let's go." Chazz rebutted, and the three ran deeper into the woods.

"Well then big boy," Jim said tilting his hat. "Time to tame me a tyranno."

….

Rose sat up. "I'm not sure if I just felt the best pun in the world or the worst, either way I'm angry I wasn't there to hear it."

…

Yuko have a slow blink in absolute disbelief before shaking her head. "I feel a great disturbance in the pun force, as if thousands of fan girls cried out, and were silenced." She muttered, then coughed up a bit of blood. "Ra that was a bad one."

….

"Let's go," Jim said, drawing his first card. "I'll play the field spell 'Sacred Defense Barrier' he said as a giant plateau and forest appeared around him. "Now whenever I play a rock type monster I can put it to defense mode and give it a protection counter saving it from destruction once," Jim explained. "Which is perfect for my next card 'Shell Knight' (0/2000)!" He yelled as a creature made entirely of mollusk shells appeared on the field and quickly switched to defense mode. "Because when he's summoned you take 500 points of damage."

'Shell Knight' reared its arms back and fired two razor clams at Hassleberry. (LP: 8000-7500). "Now I'll set this card face down and end my turn."

Hassleberry snarled as he drew his card. "I special summon 'Gilasaurus' (1400/400) from my hand, and I activate 'Big Evolution Pill', by tributing 'Gilasaurus' I can now normal summon level 5 or higher monsters without tributing!"

"Oh that's not good," Jim mumbled.

"So come on out 'Ultimate Tyranno' (3000/2200)!" Hassleberry yelled bring out his massive spiked dinosaur. "Ultimate Tyranno attack his 'Shell Knight'!"

The large dinosaur roared as he charged at the mollusk monster, tearing apart his protection in an instant. "Now I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Good play but it won't help you now," Jim smirked, drawing his card. "I activate 'Specimen Inspection' I reveal one 'Fossil Fusion' and then I get to declare a type and level and you have to send a card from your deck or your hand that fits that description, so I pick level 8 and Dinosaur."

Hassleberry snarled as he sent the correct card to the graveyard 'Super-Ancient Dinobeast'/

"Now I summon 'Flint Cragger' (800/1600) and sacrifice him to inflict 500 points of damage to your life points again. (LP: 7500-7000). And now I activate 'Fossil Fusion!" He yelled as a giant stone appeared behind him with fossils of his monster and Tyranno's on them. "I banish both my 'Flint Cragger' and your 'Super Ancient Dinobeast' to summon 'Fossil Dragon Skullgios' (3500/0)!" He yelled as a giant tyrannosaurus fossil clawed its way out of the rock. "'Skullgios' attack 'Ultimate Tyranno'!"

'Skullgios' roared as it clashed head first with 'Ultimate Tyranno' the two clawing and biting at each other. "And don't forget about 'Skullgios's' ability that allows me to switch your monsters attack and defense while doing double damage against you."

'Skullgios' roared as he tore 'Ultimate Tyranno's neck open and flug its corpse at Hassleberry (LP: 7000-4400). "Now I end my turn."

"Good one," Hassleberry snarled. "-But now I activate my face down card! 'Fossil Excavation' by sending a dino to the grave I can resummon my 'Ultimate Tyranno' (3000/2200)!" He smirked, drawing his card. "Now I play 'Fossil Dig' to add a level 6 or higher dino to my hand, and then I think I'll summon him, 'Super Conductor Tyranno' (3300/1400)!" He yelled as his newest dino, a massive mix of cybernetics and teeth appeared on the field.

"He's a big boy," Jim smirked. "-But not big enough to handle 'Skullgios'."

"Don't need to if your big guy isn't face up," Hassleberry smirked. "I activate 'Swords of Concealing light' to flip him to face down defense position!" Jim quickly lost his smirk when his card flipped over. "All right 'Ultimate Tyranno' tear his card apart and then 'Conductor' tear him apart!" (Jim LP: 8000-4700). "Now I end my turn."

Jim glared as he drew his next card before sighing in relief. "Mighty fine move of yours but it won't be enough when I activate 'Fossil Hammer' to smash your 'Ultimate Tyranno'." Hassleberry snarled as his dino was crushed under a giant rock fist. "Don't worry you get a lower level monster from your grave as compensation."

"I'll summon 'Gilasaurus' (1400/400) then," Hassleberry said.

"Alright, oh and also since you destroyed my 'Skullgios' I get the 'Fossil Fusion' I used to summon him back to my hand," Jim explained. "-Now I'll use it to fuse my 'Shell Knight' and your 'Super Conductor' to summon 'Fossil Warrior Skull Bone' (2000/800)!" He yelled as a small bone monster wielding a spear appeared on the field and was quickly flipped face down. "Now I end my turn."

"Good," Hassleberry said as his 'Swords' was destroyed. "Now I can end this, I'll summon 'Black Tyranno' (2600/1800) and I'll use his ability to attack you directly!" (Jim LP: 4700-2100) Now 'Gilasaurus' will destroy your face down and then 'Conductor' to end this!"

"Not so fast!" Jim yelled. "Go 'Call of the Haunted' bring back my 'Fossil Dragon Skullgios' (3500/0)!"

Hassleberry's eyes went wide as he stopped the attack realizing now he had no cards left to stop that beast.

"Well looks like this duel is ready for extinction," Jim smirked. "'Skullgios' attack 'Gilasurus' Dragon Fang Crush!" (Hassleberry LP: 4400-0).

Hassleberry groaned as he came back to himself. "What happened?" He asked before the two passed out together in the field.

….

"Are we there yet?" Syrus asked, taking a big step over a fallen tree.

"I don't know, I can't see anything with all these leaves in the way." Chazz griped, and attempted to swat a branch out of the way, only for it to fly back and hit him in the face. "Agh! Stupid nature!"

"Chazz get a grip," Alexis glared. "I think we're almost there."

"Where is she?" Syrus asked, looking around for Rose.

"There!" Chazz whispered, pointing at a small clearing.

Rose's campsite had a small lean-to made of thick branches, straw, and animal furs with a small fire pit and stool, Rose herself was roasting a fish over the fire on a skewer while a monkey picked twigs and bugs out of her hair.

"How should we do this?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. I mean, if we mess this up, who knows where she'll go next." Syrus said. "Whatever we end up doing, we have to take it slow, quietly and-"

"Hey! You better get back to civilization or there's gonna be major trouble!" Chazz yelled, standing up in full view without any hesitation. Rose quickly scattered like John Mulaney at a high school party.

"Damn it Chazz!" Alexis screamed smacking his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Chazz yelped. As he and Alexis argued about his latest fuck up, Syrus watched wistfully as Rose scurries off into the woods.

"_...I miss my friends…"_ he thought.


	54. Duel 53: Ojama Delta Hurricane 2

**Sekhmet: My eyes are bleeding. I've also developed a nasty habit of reading every instance of Adrian's name in a terrible Rocky impression. ADWIAAAN! ADWIAAAN! **

**Susano-o: Ojamas, that is all. **

**Sekhmet: So many fonts. Enough mucking around. Here we go. **

Duel 52: Ojama Delta Hurricane 2: Electric Boogaloo

"How did it go?" Yuko asked.

"We found her, but someone!" Alexis yelled glaring at Chazz like he was a bug. "Yelled and sent her scattering."

"Ra damn it. And I see I have two new hospital friends." Yuko said.

"Yes," Chazz said looking at them. "Hassleberry went mad and Jim had to handle him, guess they both went down."

"Well that just leaves you three to go after her. You sure you can do this?" Yuko asked. "If not, I'm sure I can muscle my way out of here no problem." Her body was betraying her though, she was still very obviously tired.

"We can do it," Alexis insisted. "Chazz however," She said glaring. "You're staying behind and getting everyone together, I think that somehow even without those Bio-Bands Viper has turned the island into a survival duel, which means everyone is in danger, especially the first years," She explained. "Until we get Rose back we can't stop him either, Hassleberry was our strongest teammate and he's now unconscious….unless we can get away with sicing Shirley on him," She mumbled looking over at the crocodile laying at the foot of Jim's bed.

"I wish. But yeah, it's probably a good idea to get everyone together." Yuko said.

"It's a shame Bastion and Tania are working in America right now," Syrus sighed. "He'd be a big help right now."

"Yes," Alexis agreed. "And with Camula spending the semester rebuilding her ancestral home we've lost all our literal heavy hitters."

"It's up to us then. No offense, but I should have seen this coming. I thought this couldn't get any worse and I shouldn't have tempted the gods." Yuko sighed.

"Well we don't need them!" Chazz said standing up. "We are just as good as them and it's time for me to make up for what I did!" He yelled. "I'll go round people up, Alexis and Syrus, it's up to you two to find Slacker and set her straight!" He yelled before walking out of the room.

"With that, I guess we restart the search." Yuko said.

"The search is on!" Syrus agreed.

….

"Dr. Crowler," Nurse Fontaine said forcefully. "You need to tell Mr. Viper to call off these survival duels, we have three students in my office right now and one who is doing bed rest in his room, and it's only the third day of the semester!"

"She's right Crowler," Bonaparte agreed. "If this keeps up we'll lose more students than there are teachers, and then we'll have to make cuts."

Crowler snarled. "I told Sheppard that this would end badly, but did he listen to his Vice-Chancellor's no of course not," He said standing up. "Thank you for your concern Ms. Fontaine, I'll talk to Viper and tell him to call this off."

"Thank you," Nurse Fontaine said smiling then walking back to her office.

"Come on Bonaparte," Crowler said. "We're going now."

"Good," Bonaparte sneered as they walked to Viper's temporary office, where Crowler banged on the door.

"Thelonious Viper!" He yelled. "Come out here right now!" The door opened and Viper quickly filled the doorway, looming over Crowler and Bonaparte. Bonaparte started backing down, but Crowler grabbed his shoulder, he had faced down the Shadow Riders and wasn't about to be intimidated by him.

"Yes?" Viper said slowly.

"Stop these survival duels right now," Crowler said forcefully. "I don't know how you started them considering what Ms. Warren did to your bio-bands, but you're going to stop right now!" He ordered. "Three of my students are in the nurse and one of yours is on bed rest, you're putting them at risk and I won't allow it."

"Well your Chancellor has given me express permission to-"

"I don't care what Sheppard said!" Crowler snapped making Bonaparte look at him in shock. "Sheppard has abandoned these students before and I won't let that happen again!" He yelled poking Viper in the chest. "Stop whatever you are doing right now or I will call the police to drag you away, but not before I let Ms. Warren and Ms. Muto show you exactly what happens when you cross the line!" He ordered one final time before turning on his heel and walking away, leaving a stunned Bonaparte and Viper behind, the former quickly starting to jog to catch up.

….

Adrian, who had been relaxing on the roof prior, sat up suddenly. "That's weird. I feel like there's been a shift in the balance of power." He said to himself.

"Mr. Gecko," Viper said glaring. "You are the only one of the exchange students who hasn't dueled yet," He informed him.

"I'm just waiting for the right person to come along sir." Adrian said. He had a bit of a chipper tune to his voice.

"Well you'd better find that person by the end of the week or you will be expelled," Viper said walking away.

A ringing interrupted his thoughts, and he answered it. "How's the analysis going?" He asked.

"The results are in, and it's not looking good. Even without the bio-bands, students' energy is being absorbed through an outside force. If the absorption rate is turned up to 100%, they could start dying." Echo replied.

"_If that's true, then I'll bet as soon as I enter any duel, Viper will turn up the absorption rate and kill both me and my opponent." _Adrian thought. "Echo, I need you to see if there's any way to circumvent the absorption. I need to start doing some planning of my own."

"Yes sir. Be careful, sir." Echo responded, and the connection was severed.

"_I think I'd like an audience for this little stunt." _Adrian thought. "_After all, who wouldn't want to see a man fight a crocodile?" _

…

"Oh hey Chazz," Jesse said as Chazz opened the door to the Blue Dorms.

"Priss, where is everyone?" Chazz asked annoyed.

"They're all at the Yellow dorm for a dueling party thrown by Adrian," He explained. "You didn't get an invite either?"

"No," He glared, texting the rest of his group, revealing they hadn't gotten invites either. "Damn it," he growled as he walked to the dorm, where a full on party was happening. "Adrian Gecko!" Chazz yelled spinning the redhead around. "You need to stop this right now."

"And why should I?" Adrian asked hauntingly.

"Because everyone is in danger!" Chazz yelled.

"No they aren't," Adrian said waving his hand dismissively as they set up the brackets.

"Damn it man listen to me!" Chazz ordered.

"I don't have to listen to you," Adrian responded. "If you want it to stop, then follow me," And with that he left for the roof.

….

"Adrian you have one more chance to stop this before I'm forced to unleash my ultimate deck upon you." Chazz said, activating his duel disk.

Adrian smirked before pulling out his as well. "Let us begin then."

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first!" Chazz smirked, drawing his card. "Oh look I got one of my new friends, say hello to 'Ojama Blue' (0/1000)!" A tiny blue monster with big lips and a red speedo suddenly appeared on the field.

"Hello there baby," Ojama Blue said as he posed for Adrian. "Like what you see?"

"Now I place two cards face down and end my turn," Chazz said, smirking.

Adrian felt a shiver of revulsion flow down his back before drawing his card. "I summon "Cloudian - Ghost Fog" (0/0) and then I activate 'Double Summon' to summon 'Cloudian - Cirrostratus' (900/0)' and now he gains two 'Fog Counters' for my two 'Cloudian' monsters," Adrian explained as two tiny cloud badges appeared on 'Cirrostratus'. "I'll set two cards then activate 'Cloudian Squall' now on my standby phase every monster gets a 'Fog Counter' and I'll end there."

"Hmm not yet," Chazz smirked. "-Because I'm activating my facedown 'Ojamatch' so now I can send my 'Ojamagic' to the graveyard to and an 'Ojama' and an 'Armed Dragon' to my hand, as well as the trio of 'Ojama Green, Yellow, and Black' because of 'Ojamagic's' effect. Now then," Chazz smirked, drawing his card. "I have a lot more to summon, like this little guy known as 'Ojama Red' (0/1000)!" A red monster with a yellow scarf, red speedo, and angry bloodshot eyes appeared on the field, staring angrily at Adrian.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed into the void...continuously.

"Oh lighten up Red," Blue said from beside him. "All that yelling will give you wrinkles."

"I WILL TEAR YOUR FACE OFF AND WEAR IT OVER MINE THEN!" Red screamed back. "I WANT TO SCREAM!"

"-But that's not all!" Chazz said happily. "Now I can special summon up to four 'Ojama' monsters from my hand! So come out 'Ojama Green, Yellow, and Black' (0/1000)!"

"Hello everyone!" 'Ojama Yellow' yelled posing in front of Chazz.

"We're back!" 'Ojama Black added standing behind 'Yellow'.

"And Ready to attack!" 'Ojama Green' finished posing on the other side of 'Yellow'.

"Ojama roll call!" Chazz ordered.

"Yellow!"

"Black!"

"Green!"

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"We are the 'Ojamas' and we're here to defeat you!" They all yelled together.

Adrain blinked and considered quitting, but before he could Chazz continued.

"Now I activate 'Ojamassimilation!" He yelled as a medical table appeared on the field. "I can now reveal 1 LIGHT Machine Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck and banish any number of "Ojama" monsters from my hand, field, and graveyard to special Summon Fusion Materials with different names whose names are on the card, from my hand, Deck, and graveyard, equal to the number of monsters banished to activate this effect," He explained. "So I'll reveal 'VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon' (3000/2800) So I can summon 5 monsters by banishing all 5 of my 'Ojamas'!"

"Wait boss!" The 'Ojamas' screamed as the table summoned multiple arms and dragged them onto it screaming in fear as they were stuffed into a hole in the table, then in a flash of light five machines appeared on the field.

"Now I'll banish all of these guys to summon 'VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon' (3000/2800)!"

"Go 'Solemn Judgement'!" Adrian yelled, making Chazz's monster explode into the void. (Adrian LP: 8000-4000)

"...You dick," Chazz deadpanned.

Adrian smirked and drew his card. "Now all monsters get a 'Fog Counter' and then I'll summon 'Cloudian- Turbulence' (800/0) and now it will get 3 'Fog Counters' and then I'll send my 'Turbulence' and 'Cirrostratus' to attack you directly," (Chazz LP: 8000-6300). "Now I'll set another card and end my turn."

"My turn then," Chazz snorted. "I'll banish 'Ojamassimilation' to put my 'Yellow', 'Green', and 'Black' to my deck again and draw another card. I'll also do the same to 'Ojamatch' for another card," He smiled at that. "I now activate 'Ojama Country'!" He yelled summoning a massive desert world filled with tiny huts, windmills with mouths, and other Ojamas and Ojama animals running around.

"Hello," A Lime colored Ojama said, waving to Adrian. "I'm Ojama Lime, I'm a sand farmer, I got in trouble for Dark Yugitubing, don't dark yugitube kids."

"Now all Ojama monsters attack and defense get swapped, so I'll play 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Green' and 'Yellow' to summon 'Ojama Knight' (0/2500) (0-2500/2500-0). "I'll then use its effect to block off your last two monster zones and send him to destroy your 'Cloudian-Turbulence!" (Adrian LP: 4000-2300). "And now I'll end my turn."

"Alright then," Adrian smirked as more 'Fog Counters' appeared on the field (Fog Counters:10). "Time to end this," I summon another 'Cloudian - Cirrostratus' (900/0) activate another 'Double Summon' and tribute my new 'Cirrostratus' to summon 'Cloudian-Nimbusman' (1000/1000). The giant cloud monster appeared behind Adrian with a roar of power. "Now he gains a 'Fog Counter' for his tribute and gains 500 attack for each 'Fog Counter' on the field, and last time I counted it was 9 so that will be 4500!" (1000-5500/1000). "Now 'Ghost Fog' attack 'Ojama Knight' and with his destruction I get to add another 5 'Fog Counters' to 'Nimbusman'!" (Fog Counters 14) (5500-8000/1000) 'Nimbusman' destroy 'Ojama Knight'!" (Chazz LP: 6300-800). "Now I end my turn." (Nimbusman 8000-7500/1000)

"Good," Chazz smirked, drawing his card. "Because now I'm going to end you! I activate 'Ojama Country' effect to send my 'Ojamagic' to the grave to summon back my 'Ojama Knight' and get my three 'Ojama's' to my hand. "Now I use 'Polymerization' To fuse my three 'Ojama's' to summon 'Ojama King'!" (0/3000) (0-3000/3000-0).

"Here I am!" 'Ojama King' yelled with a superhero pose. "The One and Only King of The O-J-A-M-A-S!"

"'Ojama King' and 'Ojama Knight'! Attack 'Cirrostratus' Flying Body Attack and Spinning Speedo Smack!"

"Here I go!" Ojama yelled jumping into the air and slamming into 'Cirrostratus' while 'Knight' spun around at high speeds to smack 'Cirrostratus' with his butt. (Adrian LP: 2300-0).

"But I-how did you-" Adrian stammered before falling over and passing out from the energy drain.

"...prick…" Chazz murmured, before falling unconscious himself.

…

Yuko was almost done brushing the knots out of her hair when she felt something off in the air.

"That's weird...how can a duel have two losers?" She asked herself. "Anyway, it's about time I got off my lazy ass. I have a job to do."

Yuko tentatively stepped out of bed, making sure her legs could support her weight. When they did, she gathered her things and walked out of the room, her hair flowing behind her like a cape.

…

"All the students who attended that party are now unconscious… we have most of them on in-dorm bed rest because we don't have room in the infirmary." Fontaine explained.

"VIPER!" Crowler screamed charging down the halls, only to find his room was empty. "VIPER! I WILL END YOU!" he shouted into the void.


	55. Duel 54 Syrus Truesdale's Day Off

Duel 53: Syrus Truesdale's Day Off

**!SUPER IMPORTANT! CHAPTER 51 WAS SKIPPED BY ACCIDENT! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT AS IT HAS MORE CONTEXT AS TO WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 52! SORRY! **

**Sekhmet: I very much debate the necessity of these next two duels, even if they help show off the new decks. **

**Susano-o: It's necessary for the plot of Viper's plan and to show off everyone's new decks and improvements, Yuko and Rose got a lot of spotlight last season and now it's their turn to show off.**

**Sekhmet: I guess, I guess I'm just excited to get into the different style of dueling we'll be doing when everything goes to shit. It's a more RPG Style fighting, which means it's a lot simpler to write. I'm thinking about calling them Hunter Battles, since they serve the in universe function of hunting animals. **

**Susano-o: Oh yes….hunting lol….we have something planned there. **

**Sekhmet: Dark humor we've been planning since season 1 lol. Plus Hunter Battles have like, two phases, Main Phase (where you can set spells and traps and shit) and Battle Phase, where you kill things. **

**Susano-o: And I get to deal with the trauma duels yay! **

**Sekhmet: We get to Evangelion our shit yes.**

**Susano-o Yes, also don't know if this was mentioned before but the voice in Rose's head is Matt Berry as Butt Witch and the tank is Steve Blum as Vilgax, but for now, don't forget to review, seriously they're our lifeblood right now. **

**Sekhmet: Feedback gives us the Will and way to write more. Without it, the story would probably wither away… But anyway, here we goooOOOOO!**

"What in the sam hill is going on!?" Hassleberry yelled looking out at the gym full of unconscious students.

"Everyone's been drained. We're the only ones left who can fight." Yuko said. The remaining duelists had gathered up to discuss what to do next.

"The only ones left? It's up to us to stop this?" Syrus asked.

"Yes," Jim said looking at the group. "We should go stop Viper first."

"It would be so much easier with Rose, I still think we should get her back first." Yuko said. "Ra knows a good ass beating would entice her more than anything."

"Jim's right," Alexis said much to everyone's shock. "If Rose is going to be so stubborn about this then we're going to have to leave her for now, this is getting way out of hand, and it needs to be stopped" She said crossing her arms with a sad glare. "She's left us all alone, so it's up to us now."

"...I have to agree with Alexis," Syrus said looking out over the gym. "She's led us long enough, It's time for us to step up and do something ourselves."

"Let's get going then. The sooner we stop him, the sooner everything goes back to normal." Hassleberry said.

"I think we should go have a chat with Adrian first," Alexis suggested. "He was snooping around the forest when you went feral, so he may have seen something we didn't."

"We gotta start somewhere I guess." Yuko agreed. The five of them started on their way, the future uncertain to all.

…

"I was wondering when you would come to me," Adrian chuckled as he was laid up in his bed. "Good thing it takes more than that other guy to keep me down."

"...You lost to Ojama's," Alexis deadpanned.

"Anyway," Jesse interrupted. "What did you see when you went into the forest after us?"

"There's an abandoned lab," Adrian explained. "I didn't get to see much of it, but there was one elevator still in service that went down to the basement levels, I'd start there if you've already searched the rest of the campus."

Jesse nodded and turned to Yuko. "Know anything about this place?"

"Not at all." Yuko said.

"We should check with Crowler and see what that lab is before we head in," Alexis suggested. "Last thing we need is to walk into ANOTHER place on campus filled with demonic spirits."

"Another?" Jim and Hassleberry asked in unison.

"Oh yeah, there's the abandoned dorms, the Sacred Sealing circle, Camula's castle for a while, the remains of the white dorm, and Rose's dresser," Syrus rattled off.

"The dresser is it's own portal to the Plane of Clothing, open it and it spews an endless stream of laundry at you." Yuko said. Jim and Hassleberry just looked at her in stunned silence, then at each other.

"Moving on," Alexis sighed. "Let's go see Crowler."

….

"Sheppards gone!" Alexis screamed in shock. "Again!"

"Yes," Crowler growled as he scoured through Viper's office. "Just up and left again in the middle of a crisis like he always does god damn it!" He screamed, throwing another file at the wall. Bonaparte quickly brought him over another one before he returned to sorting out the multiple cabinets of folders and paper.

"Oh boy, when Rose hears about this she's gonna flip." Yuko sighed. "I'm surprised if and when he comes back that she'll even let him back on land."

"He's done this before?" Jim asked.

"Just last semester. We had to fight off a cult with nothing but our wits and magic." Hassleberry explained.

" Yes because he refuses to give ME the authority I needed to remove them," Crowler snarled. "And he didn't do so again, so here I am with my hands under my ass, and a room full of unconscious students because Viper somehow has more authority than me," He ranted, tearing another file in half. "I'll have you, Yuko, and Rose throw him into the ocean to feed the Megalodon once I get my hands on him."

"Of course sir." Yuko said with a butler's bow and a creepy smile. Dreadroot was leaking through a bit.

Crowler chuckled at that. "Thank you I needed that," He said, letting out a breath. "Now, what did you all need?"

"We heard from Adrian that there was an abandoned lab somewhere on the island where Viper might be hiding out. We were wondering if you knew where it was, since none of us do."

"Lab?" Crowler asked, confused. "There was an old Kaiba Corp. building deeper into the woods when this island was a research facility, that may be what you're looking for."

"That's it," Alexis agreed. "What did they do there?"

"I believe it was animal testing," Crowler answered rubbing his temple. "It was supposedly shut down before construction began, though now I don't know what to believe."

"Well with that in mind, I think our plan is clear. We march over there, beat up a guy and take his lunch money, and then get Rose back." Yuko said.

"Here," Crowler said, handing them a note. "In case something goes wrong."

Alexis looked at the note. "This just says 'We can do whatever we want, signed Dr. Crowler."

"I'm in charge now," Crowler said. "So I can do this, now go on, beat his ass into the ground."

"Then the pact is sealed." Yuko smirked. "Let's move out!"

…

The forest was thick with vegetation and it was nearly impossible to move through. But in the end, the group made it there.

"We're here." Yuko said, moving the last branch out of the way. The group entered the building

"Where's that elevator Adrian was talking about?" Jesse asked.

"It's back here." Jim said.

"You know, it's been bugging me ever since we started out for here, but are we sure the elevator is safe? Are there any stairs we could take instead?" Hassleberry asked. The whirring of the perfectly running elevator answered his question.

….

"Hmm they're getting closer," Viper glared.

"You must stop them…" The tank ordered. "If you don't our plans will all be for not…."

"Yes, I will send Stein and Trapper after them," Viper agreed as he looked over at the other camera that showed Axel inside a prison cell that he put him in a few chapters ago and we totally didn't forget to write in.

"Good….you will be rewarded handsomely…."

"Yes, soon I will see my son again," Viper smiled.

…

As the elevator descended, the floor opened up into a lush green environment, exactly like the forest outside.

"Remember, Viper probably set a bunch of traps for us, so keep up your guard." Jesse warned.

"Alright, but if we're gonna be wary, we're keeping together. It's better to keep tabs on each other." Yuko said.

"Shouldn't we split up to cover more ground?" Syrus suggested.

"Not at all. In these situations, you NEVER split the party." Yuko said. "Besides, with so many pairs of eyes, there's less of a chance to miss things."

…

Adrian, decked out in a ridiculous amount of spy gear, had tailed the group and began working on an electrical panel in the upper levels of the lab. "_Sorry about this guys, but sacrifices must be made so I can get to the bottom of this." _With that thought, he cut off most of the lab's power.

…

Only a few minutes into their search, the lights in the dome went out one by one.

"Power must be out…" Alexis noted.

"That only complicates things." Yuko said, turning on a flashlight from her pocket, only to find a pair of pale green glowing eyes in a bush. "There's something over there."

The eyes blinked, and the bush rustled a bit before a tiger burst out of it. It didn't look happy, and maybe a little hungry. Everyone but Jim was startled and froze in place.

"Get out of here!" Jim urged, putting himself at the front of the group.

"No way, that thing'll tear apart anything in its way!" Hassleberry said.

"Just go, Shirley and I can take it easy!" Jim said, pulling the crocodile off his back. The tiger roared, sending the others scattering. Unfortunately, Yuko dropped her flashlight, so everyone ran in a different direction.

…

Alexis pushed her way through the bush, and in her haste, wasn't looking where she was going. One of the tiles on a beaten path was a trap door, and it opened up beneath her, sending her careening into a pit below with a scream.

…

Syrus ran through the undergrowth until he broke into a clearing. In front of him was a sturdy door across a canal, it's bridge thin and made of stone.

"I made it? I think I made it. This must be where Viper is holed up! I have to contact the group chat!" Syrus said.

"You shouldn't bother. That door won't open unless you duel me and win." A drawling voice from the shadows said. The figure stepped into view, and it was someone familiar.

"Mr. Stein? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I was here to duel Rose, but she's been missing for days, that slacker." Stein sneered. "You'll have to do."

"Why me?" Syrus asked.

"Your friend is a bad influence. She's always sleeping in class, shirking her responsibilities, it's ruining the atmosphere and my career." Stein said. "Like I said, I wanted to duel her, but she's not here, so you'll have to do."

Both raised their duel disks, and Syrus was trembling as he did so.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"Let the lesson begin," Stein said drawing his first card. "I summon 'Scab Scarknight' in attack mode (0/0)," With a roar a giant monstrous mechanical beast appeared on the field covered in a radiant darkened aura. "I will also set one card and end my turn."

"….That looks like Eva Unit-01," Syrus said looking at the giant monster.

"It isn't," Stein deadpanned.

"….Umm….ok," Syrus said drawing his card. "I summon 'Jetroid' (1200/1800), and then I'll play the field spell card 'Megaroid City'!" He yelled as a giant tower city appeared behind him. "And with it I can send a 'Roid' switch the attack and defense of a 'Roid' monster, so I'll send 'Cycroid' to the grave and attack your 'Scab Scarknight' (Jetroid 1200-1800/1800-1200)!" Jetroid's thruster flared up as he flew at 'Scab Scarknight', tearing off flakes of it's armor as its missiles hit its torso. (Stein LP: 8000-6200)

Stein grunted as his life points lowered. "That was a bad move Mr. Truesdale, maybe if you had paid attention in class, you would have thought to wait before attacking into a monster that obviously was a trap."

"Wait what's happening?" Syrus asked as the scrap flakes attached themselves to 'Jetroid' bringing it to Stein's side of the field.

"When a monster battles with 'Scab Scarknight' I can put a 'Scab Counter' on it and take control of it at the end of the battle phase," Stein explained. "Now you will know the pain of being betrayed by your monster."

"Umm, not really?" Syrus said, confused again. "Sir, I think you're reading into something too much, I'll set a card and end my turn."

"No I'm not," Stein said annoyed. "You and the rest of your group have ruined this school's reputation," He said, drawing his card. "And I will make sure you learn what you have done, I summon 'Demand Man' (800/0) and now I will attack you directly with your 'Jetroid'."

"I activate 'Megaroid Cities' first effect, I can target another card I control and destroy it to add a 'Roid' to my hand!" Syrus ordered as his facedown was sucked inside one of the tower's tubes and another card appeared out the other side. "And since the card I sent was 'Wonder Garage' I can use its effect to summon a level 4 or lower 'Roid' from my hand, so come on out 'Shuttleroid' (1000/1200)!" He smiled as his monster appeared on the field.

"Mr. Truesdale, if this was class I would have to mark points off for that move," Stein deadpanned. "You summoned it in attack mode, so 'Jetroid' can still destroy it."

"No you won't because I'm going to use his effect to banish him and take the damage," Syrus said as his 'Shuttleroid' launched into the sky and 'Jetroid' slammed into him directly. (Syrus LP: 8000-6800).

"Well then, hope it was worth it, 'Demand Man' attack him as well." (Syrus LP: 6800-6000). "I will set another card and end my turn."

"It was," Syrus smiled as he drew his card. "Because now during my standby phase 'Shuttleroid' returns and you take 1000 points of damage," 'Shuttleroid' quickly descended at high speed, slamming into Stein at full speed (Stein LP: 6200-5200).

"Well done Mr. Truesdale," Stein said without a change in emotion. "You found a way to damage me that doesn't involve attacking and risking your monsters, maybe you didn't pick up all of Ms. Warren's bad habits."

"Hey Rose isn't perfect, but she's a good duelist!" Syrus argued.

"And therein lies the problem," Stein responded. "Ms. Warren is the top duelist in this school, but she is possibly the worst role models for the rest of the students" He explained. "She doesn't take her studies seriously because she doesn't have to, she may be a natural, but not everyone is, and when they see her succeeding without trying they begin to mimic her believing they don't need to either."

"That's not true!" Syrus snapped. "She forces us to study! She wants us to succeed and I'll prove it!" He yelled looking at his cards. "I play 'Mixeroid' (0/2200)!" He said summoning a large living cement mixer. "I'll use his effect to send 'Shuttleroid' to the grave and summon 'Cycroid' (800/1000)!"

"Why would you do that?" Stein asked, confused. "Your new monster is weaker."

"Because I can use 'Monster Reborn' to summon my other 'Cycroid' (800/1000) and use 'Power Bond' to summon 'Pair Cycroid' (1600/1600) and with 'Power Bond' his attack doubles (1600-3200/1600) and finally he can attack you directly!"

"Not so fast Mr. Truesdale, I activate my face down card 'Victim Barrier', now I can turn your attack to 'Jetroid' and give your 'Pair Cycroid' his counter (Stein LP: 5200-3200). "Now I'll take your 'Pair Cycroid' and you will take the damage anyway."

Syrus grunted and looked at his hand. "I set two card and end my turn." (Syrus LP: 6800-5200)

"My turn then," Stein said, drawing his card. "I use 'Gift of The Martyr' to send your 'Pair Cycroid' to the graveyard and give my 'Demand Man' an extra 1600 attack." (Demand Man 800-2400/0). "'Demand Man' attack 'Mixeroid'."

"I activate 'Supercharger' since you attacked my 'Roid' monster and it's the only monster I control. I get to draw two cards." (Syrus LP: 5200-2800).

"Hand advantage is a good idea," Stein nodded. "-But unless you can draw what you need you are simply milling yourself out."

"Don't worry about it," Syrus smirked as he drew his next card. "I use 'Megaroid Cities' ability again to destroy my face down and add a 'Roid' to my hand, and since it was 'Wonder Garage' again I get to summon a 'Roid', come out 'Drillroid' (1600/16000), and finally I play 'Polymerization' to fuse my 'Drillroid' 'Steamroid' and 'Submarineroid' to summon 'Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill' (3000/2000)!"

"A powerful monster no doubt," Stein replied. "-But it won't be enough to win, and I don't believe you want me to take control of something like that would you?"

"No I wouldn't," Syrus smirked in an all to familiar way. "-But like Rose taught me, if you give your enemy no way out you don't have to worry about what they have in response, go 'Vehicroid Connection Zone!" He yelled as a giant train switching station appeared under him with 'Megaroid City' in the center. "I fuse my 'Jumbo Drill' with my 'Truckroid' to summon 'Super Vehicroid - Mobile Base' (0/5000)!"

The two monster's quickly sped down the tracks as the City started unfolding itself to become a giant monster that nearly scraped the top of the dome as it stood up.

"Finally I activate 'Megaroid Cities' effect to send 'Expressroid' to the grave and switch my monsters attack during this battle! 'Mobile Base' attack 'Scab Scarknight' with Rapid Ladder Bomber!" (Mobile Base 0-5000/5000-0)

Stein watched in horror as the giant robot's extendable ladder arms locked into place and started rapid fire extending and retracting as it punched his monster into the ground till it finally shattered into pieces (Stein LP: 3200-0).

Neither of them got a word in before all their energy was sucked out of them, leading Stein to tumble into the crevice and Syrus to collapse in the nearby dirt.

**!SUPER IMPORTANT! CHAPTER 51 WAS SKIPPED BY ACCIDENT! PLEASE GO BACK AND READ IT AS IT HAS MORE CONTEXT AS TO WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTER 52! SORRY! **


	56. Duel 55: Resident Jigsaw

**Sekhmet: I don't know why, but my brain was just refusing to work this chapter. I don't consider my part in this my best work and frankly I'm embarrassed.**

**Susano-o: Yeah I was getting frustrated. I had explained the plot like 1000 times over the last few weeks, but it all went out the window here.**

**Sekhmet: I tried to understand, really I did, but it just wouldn't stick for some reason.**

**Susano-o: Well it's over now and hopefully the next chapter is better. **

**Sekhmet: And with a touch of "you owe me a fucking apology" angst for those who like angst. **

**Susano-o: Lets go. **

Duel 54: Resident Jigsaw

The chute dropped Alexis into a large room, divided in half by a large glass pane. "Oh great," She groaned standing up to look around the room for a way out.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving," A voice from the other side said. Alexis turned to see an Obelisk Blue student standing there smirking. "Not until you beat me." The kid looked like he hadn't slept in three weeks, hadn't eaten in four, and had an unusually lustful look in his eyes, though it was also hollow.

"Wait...Daigo?" Alexis said, confused. "I thought you disappeared with Atticus?"

"Well now I'm back and we're dueling." Daigo snarled.

"Daigo we need to get out of here before Viper finishes whatever he's planning," She insisted. "Wait….oh don't tell me you're working for him too?"

"No, I'm working for someone else. But we're not going anywhere until we duel. There's physically no way out." He chuckled.

"Daigo we have to go," Alexis glared walking around the room to find an exit.

"There's no way out! There won't be a way out until you duel me!" Daigo laughed.

"Fine," Alexis snapped, activating her duel disk. "Then I'm sure you won't mind giving me the first turn," She said, drawing her card. "I summon 'Blade Skater' (1400/1500) in attack mode, and I'll set one face down and end my turn."

"My move," Daigo smirked. "I summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4'(1600/1000)," He said, smirking as a metal bird/dragon the size of a cassowary appeared on the field. "then I'll send him to attack your 'Blade Skater'!"

"I activate 'Doble Passe' turning your attack into a direct attack," Alexis ordered as 'Horus' fired a black ball of flame at her 'Blade Skater', who quickly ducked the blast and let it smack into herself (Alexis LP: 8000-6400).

As her life points went down, water suddenly flowed in from the top of the cell. "What the-?"

"Everytime we take damage, these cells will fill with water," Daigo explained. "And when we reach zero, game over."

"Oh perfect time to forget my bikini," Alexis snarked. "Well you're about to get wet too, when 'Doble Passe' hits you back for my 'Blade Skater's' attack points!" She finished as her 'Blade Skater' skated turned its duck into a spinning kick that smacked Daigo in the back of the head (Daigo LP: 8000-6600).

"Oh well that won't help you next turn," Daigo smirked. "I set a card and end my turn."

…

The tiger was swiftly defeated. In any normal match, the tiger would have easily won, but Shirley was no ordinary crocodile.

"Good girl Shirley!" Jim cooed, putting bandages on a few wounds that she had accrued. He hoisted her back into her carrier. "Now to go find the rest of them.

The sound of a very large object crushing something brought his attention up to a giant robot. "I'd say that's a good place to start."

...

"You say that," Alexis said, drawing her card. "-But my 'Cyber Petit Angel' (300/200) will make sure I win by adding 'Machine Angel Ritual' to my hand, Now I'll send 'Blade Skater' to attack you again!"

"You fool, you can't get over my 'Horus'," Dagio laughed.

"Don't need to, the second effect of 'Doble Passe' allows my monster to attack you directly," Alexis chuckled as her 'Skater' slammed into Daigo again (Diago LP: 6600-5200), making the water come up to his thighs. "Now I'll use my 'Machine Angel Ritual' to summon 'Cyber Angel Idaten' (1600/2000!)" She yelled as the entire room was covered in metal and her 'Skater' and 'Angel' were combined together in a giant smelter to create a red haired jet god in front of her. "I'll set two cards and end my turn, and take my 'Machine Angel Ritual' back from my graveyard from 'Idaten's' effect."

"Hope you don't get too attached to her," Dagio chuckled. "I activate 'Mask of Weakness' to decrease your 'Idaten's' attack by 700 points," He smirked as the mask flew out and forced itself on 'Idaten's' face (Idaten 1600-900/2000). "Now 'Horus' destroy her monster! (Alexis LP: 6400-5700) and now I'll send him to the graveyard to summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6' (2300/1600)!" He yelled as his smaller bird caught fire and exploded into a larger bird that took to the sky to fly around Dagio.

Alexis grit her teeth and drew her card looking at the card she smiled. "I summon 'Cyber Egg Angel (200/300) and use its effect to add 'Ritual Sanctuary' to my hand and now I'll play it," She smirked as the entire room became a wedding hall. "I'll send a spell card to the graveyard to add a Light Ritual Monster to my hand, now I'll use my 'Machine Angel Ritual' to combine my 'Egg' and 'Benten' to summon 'Cyber Angel Izana' (2500/2600)!" She chanted summoning a four handed angel with multiple weapons. "Now I'll use her effect to make you send a spell or trap to the grave."

Dagio's smirk remained as he put the card to the grave. Alexis glared, but continued. "Now 'Izana' attack 'Horus LV6'!" She ordered. Izana swung her spear around and stabbed it straight into 'Horus's' chest (Dagio LP: 5200-5000). "And now Izana can attack you again!" (Dagio LP: 5000-2500). "I'll set a card and end my turn."

…

In fact, 'Mobile Base' being summoned caught everybody's attention. Like a beacon of misunderstood hope, it let everybody know where Syrus was, and the gravity of the situation.

"No no no, not my baby!" Yuko shrieked. She ran towards the direction of 'Mobile Base'.

"Yuko come back! You don't know what's out there!" Hassleberry yelled after her. It was too late, and she was already climbing through bushes.

"Let's just follow her. She looks real manic right now." Jesse said. With not much else to do, they followed her carved path of destruction through the forest.

...

Daigo laughed as the water went over his waist and almost to his chest. "Glad you're not worried about dying," He smiled, drawing a card. "I activate 'Level Modulation', you get to draw two cards and I get to resummon my 'Horus LV6' (2300/1600), Now I play 'Level Up!' to send 'LV6' to the grave to summon 'Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8' (3000/1800)!" He yelled as 'LV6' exploded and became a massive dragon-like bird floating behind him. "'Horus' attack 'Izana' Black Mega Flame!" A jet of black fire erupted from 'Horus's' mouth that roasted 'Izana' to cinders (Alexis LP: 6400-5900). "I'll set a card then end my turn."

Alexis gulped as she looked up at the massive dragon, knowing now she couldn't use her spell cards as long as this giant chicken was on the field. "I draw," She said looking at the card. "I summon 'Cyber Tutu' (1000/800)," She said, summoning her card. "And since all your monsters have higher attack than my 'Tutu' she can attack you directly," (Daigo LP: 2500-1500). "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My move," Daigo said, drawing his card. "And then sent 'Horus' to annihilate your 'Tutu!"

"I activate 'Waboku'!" Alexis yelled.

"Wrong!" Daigo laughed. "I activate 'Malfunction', by paying 500 LP I can stop that trap and return it facedown (Daigo LP: 1500-1000), (Alexis LP: 5900-3900). "That'll be all for me."

…

Adrian clambered through the vents of the building, blocking off the ridiculous amount of motion sensors with little caps. He could hear 'Mobile Base' get summoned through the vents.

"_That doesn't sound good…" _he thought, but pressed on with his task.

...

Alexis smirked. "And that's what I wanted," She said, drawing her card. "I activate 'Urgent Ritual Art'!" She yelled, activating her face down. "Now since I don't control a Ritual Monster, I can banish 1 Ritual Spell from my hand or Grave and this card's effect will become that card's effect, so I'll banish my 'Machine Angel Absolute Ritual' and use its effect to shuffle 'Izana' and 'Cyber Petit Angel' to summon 'Cyber Angel Vrash' (3000/2000)!"

The wedding hall was covered in metal once again except this time the smelter was gushing lava and multiple pipes were spewing fire as the two monsters were forged together into one tall four winged and armed cyber god. "'Vrash' attack his 'Horus' with Nandaka's Purity!"

'Vrash' summoned a large sword to her hand as it met 'Horus' in a clash of wills that ended with both of them destroyed.

"What a waste," Daigo laughed.

"Not when I activate my 'Call of the Haunted'!" Alexis yelled as 'Vrash' returned to the field. "Attack him directly with Sharanga's Blessing!" 'Vrash' quickly summoned a bow to her four hands and pulled it back, then let it go to send an arrow of light through Daigo's chest faster than he could see (Daigo LP: 1000-0).

"That's the end," Alexis smirked as the water in her cell drained, but the water in Daigo's quickly started rising over his head. "Damn it," She cursed as she started looking for a way to break the glass.

….

Yuko punched a boar out of the way with the help of Dreadroot's fists, sending it spiraling into a tree. She pried her way into the clearing just in time to see the duel wrap up, Stein disappearing over the edge of the trench and Syrus fall back onto the dirt. She dashed across the bridge and scooped his crumpled form into her arms. "No, no please!" She prayed, taking his pulse. She sighed in relief, he was alive, just exhausted.

"Corporal, you shouldn't go running off like that when dangerous animals are around. What if you had run into another tiger?" Hassleberry said, climbing out of a bush.

"I still would have punched it." Yuko replied. "Darling, wake up…" she chided.

Syrus coughed like he had smoke in his lungs. "Yuko? What happened?"

"You won." Yuko replied, hugging him tight.

"Yay…" Syrus cheered, still exhausted.

Jesse followed into the clearing, climbing out of another bush with more difficulty. "Is everyone here?"

A few seconds later, Jim also emerged from the forest. "Not quite. We're still missing Alexis. I think I know where she went though."

…

As Daigo tried to pry his way out through the trap door at the top of the room and Alexis beat on the glass with a rock to no avail, both doors were opened from the outside. She didn't see who yanked Daigo up, but Yuko and Syrus had lowered a rope for Alexis, who grabbed it and was pulled to safety. When she got to the surface, it was revealed that it had been Jim and Hassleberry who had pulled up Daigo, now unconscious.

"Alright, is everybody here now?" Yuko asked.

"Looks like it." Jesse replied.

"Good. Let's keep going then." She said.

….

"Good, but not good enough."

Adrian was slammed against the wall so hard that it cracked. He'd finally broken into Viper's lab, gotten into a fistfight with him and lost, leaving him actually stuck there like in some anime. As he struggled to free himself, a voice spoke to him.

"Hello Adrian Gecko…." The voice said. "You are….quite interesting."

"Who are you?" Adrian asked, glaring around the room.

"No one important…. But you are important to me…."

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"You can do many things for me….and I can do many things for you….let's have a chat…."

...….

"Here we go," Hassleberry said as the group busted through the door into Viper's lab, empty of Viper luckily.

"Ok spread out," Alexis ordered. "Look for anything that explains what he's been doing."

"10-4," Hassleberry said with a salute as he looked over one of the desks, Jim and Jesse took the others, while Alexis, Syrus, and Yuko looked around the rest of the room.

"There's got to be something here to explain what's been happening around the school," Alexis wondered out loud as she worked at one of the consoles.

"Well what is this for?" Syrus asked pointing at the giant tube in the middle of the room.

"I don't know," Hassleberry said, holding up some papers. "-But I don't think it's anything good, take a look at this."

Everyone looked at the pages, which detailed a small excavation of the remains of a monster from the Abandoned Dorms.

"It can't be," Alexis said shaking in shock. "I thought the abandoned dorms were exorcised after we beat Titan."

"Well looks like something was still in there," Hassleberry said. "And I think it's inside that tank."

Alexis walked over and tapped the tank, suddenly the orange goo inside tried to attack her finger.

"I wonder if it'll die if we break the tube. Best not to find out I guess, it could attack us." Yuko noted.

Alexis didn't respond as the goo started speaking to her. "You…..I recognize you….," The goo spoke. "Yes….you're his sister….maybe you'll be a suitable sacrifice."

Alexis jumped back in fear. "Guys, I think I know what this is!"

"What?" Everyone asked, but stopped when they were suddenly thrown back against the wall by an unseen force, Yuko especially was repeatedly hit till she was nearly unconscious on the floor.

"Oh don't worry about that," Viper smirked. "You won't be around long enough to care," He laughed.

"Viper you snake!" Hassleberry yelled trying to get free.

"Thank you," He laughed. "Don't get comfy," He said looking at the tank. "You'll be food to fuel the return of my son soon enough."

Syrus slowly shifted his arm enough to press the phone button on his PDA. "Rose we need help," He whispered. "We're under the abandoned lab Viper has all trapped and is going to kill us, Yuko is unconscious we really need your help….please."

Alexis looked over at Syrus and with as much strength as she could muster she moved her head closer to his PDA. "Rose….baby….I need your help," She pleaded.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked the goo.

"Yes….their energy will be enough to return me from this wretched state…" The goo laughed, then the entire base then shook. "What was that!?"

"I don't know," Viper said, checking his monitors, only to see most of them had been covered by a blackness. "What is going on," He growled, flicking through cameras rapidly till he saw one that was working, before it was suddenly destroyed by a tendril of darkness. "No! I was so close!" He screamed slamming his fist down on the console.

"We must move….." The goo said. "Open the tube….I will attach to you and we will leave…."

Viper nodded and went over to the glass, another quake rocked the room and then the far wall exploded, inkly blackness quickly filled the room, followed by an angry Rose.

"Hello there," She growled. "You have something that belongs to me."

Viper glared and used his own powers to force Rose's darkness back. "You couldn't just leave well enough alone, could you?"

"You couldn't just fuck off back to the mainland couldn't you?" Rose countered. "Now are you going to lay down and let me kick your ass or are you going to make it hard for both of us?"

Viper glared and put his hands up, Rose growled and threw her jacket off as well, running at Viper at full speed.

"Time for you to sleep!" Rose yelled flying into a spinning kick. Viper blocked it and threw her off with a telekinetic blast. Rose flung a darkness tendril at him, slicing his chest open.

"Ah!" Viper yelled, throwing her back panting. "Not bad," He glared. "Untrained, but good."

"Wanna give up?" Rose asked walking around Viper, making sure to stay away from her friends.

"Of course not," Viper said, cracking his knuckles.

"Viper…." The goo growled. "We need to go!"

Viper stopped, then jumped back with a telekinetic jump, shattering the tank in an instant and allowing the goo to wrap around his arm. "Goodbye," He smirked, hitting a button on the console.

"Lockdown sequence initiated, please evacuate the facility through the nearest emergency exit." Viper laughed as he jumped down a hidden escape tunnel that closed up behind him.

"Damn it!" Rose snapped running over to everyone. "We got to move!" She ordered pulling them off the wall. "Yuko you ok?" She asked, shaking her shoulder. Muffled, very angry swearing erupted from Yuko's mouth. "Good you're ok, let's move people!" She yelled waving her hand at the opening she made.

The group dodged and weaved through the closing doors as quickly as possible, Rose throwing a few tendrils out to hold them up when possible, before they ended up in a room with multiple doors, all closing at once.

"Anyone know the way out?" Rose asked.

"No we didn't go this way," Alexis answered. Then one of the doors stopped moving as two wire jacks held it up.

"This way!" Axel yelled, waving them through, Yuko gave him a glare but followed as they finally reached the hallway with the elevator. "Come on everyone squeeze in!"

"Joy," Yuko sighed as they crammed their way in and hit the button, finally returning to the surface.

…..

"Well that was awful," Rose said as the final door slammed shut. "And Viper got away, fuck."

"Rose, you're back!" Syrus cheered, and hugged her.

Rose blushed but returned the hug, Hassleberry joined in as well, while Jesse and Jim looked on smiling. In fact, everyone seemed at least moderately happy that she was back...except Yuko.

"Come on, we have work to do. This is an island, he can't get far." She said in a clipped tone.

"Right," Alexis said looking at Rose. "First we should go see how Chazz is doing and see if Crowler can help, we'll need everyone to find him."

"Right." Yuko agreed. With that, the group set out for their first destination.


	57. Duel 56: Snakes in a School

**Susano-o: Holy hell, that is all. **

**Sekhmet: We delayed the chapter to do this right.**

**Susano-o: Yeah, so lets not keep you waiting, it's showtime. **

Duel 55: Snakes in a School

Rose fought her way through Viper's guards with the skill and efficiency brought on from years of martial arts training as she swiftly dispatched her opposition.

"Anyone else wanna go?" She smirked as the doors on the other side of the room opened, unleashing two laser shooting robots on her. Rose laughed as she used her darkness to reflect the blasts back at them and run down the hall, where she found Yuko, Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus on the ground moaning in pain.

"Rose!" Alexis yelled. "Save us!" She pleaded.

"We can't, punch good," Hassleberry said, throwing a weak punch in the air.

Rose quickly got him and Yuko on her shoulders.

"Ah, you're so unbelievably awesome," Yuko said. "I just wish I'd noticed sooner," She finished before passing out. Rose then threw Alexis over the top of them and dragged Syrus behind her down the hall where she kicked down the last door.

"Thelonius Viper," She said evenly to the man's back.

"Well if it isn't Rose," Viper smirked. "The greatest martial artist in all of Duel Academy, Behold!" He yelled spinning around and pointing a gun at her. "I have a gun that shoots a snake!" He yelled firing a giant mechanical snake at Rose.

Rose quickly set her friends down and grabbed the snake, tearing it in two. "Ok, and you're just in time to feel my Warren Whirlwind!"

"No not that!" Viper pleaded, cowering in fear as Rose ran at him.

"How'd you like to meet my friend? His name is Atatatatata!" She shouted spinning around on her hands as she kicked Viper out the window.

"Curse your awesomeness Rose!" Viper screamed as he fell to his death below.

…

"That's your plan?" Yuko said, unimpressed. They were gathered in Chazz's hospital room.

"Sarge I'm 100% percent sure I wouldn't say that," Hassleberry deadpanned.

"Look can we get back to the program!" Alexis yelled. "I think I know what Viper is doing."

"What?" Syrus asked.

"He pulled something out of the abandoned dorms, the same one where Atticus and his friends summoned Nightshroud, I think he dug up Nightshroud's body and is trying to bring him to life," She explained.

"What the actual shit?!" Yuko roared. "Now there's necromancy involved?!"

"Oh god damn it Atticus," Rose sighed.

"Nightshroud?" Jesse asked confused.

"He was a spirit that possessed my brother," Alexis said, pulling out her deck box. "I defeated him and broke the possession, leaving him trapped in this card," She said, holding out the card.

"...Alexis the card is fading," Rose said. Alexis pulled it back and looked at it in shock.

"Why do you have it and why did you not destroy it years ago?" Yuko asked.

"-Because that could have released him," Alexis answered. "He said when we dueled the soul trapped in it, it was just easier to hold onto it."

"Seems like that was a right lie then," Jim said, interrupting them. "Or maybe he meant that was only for you."

"So what do we do now? How do we beat him back to hell or wherever he came from?" Hassleberry asked.

"...In all honestly I don't know," Rose sighed, rubbing her head. "The only time I've dealt with a spirit ended when I beat him in a duel for my soul, and even then I don't know if that worked because we passed out before seeing the end."

"Yeah it was the two of us, our friend Chumley, and our old professor Banner," Syrus explained. "I don't remember what happened, Chumley we'd have to call, and Banner turned to ash."

"He sold his soul," Rose added back. "Sold it to the three 'Sacred Beast' cards sealed on this island to save himself from death, he had everyone but me and Yuko trapped in a book at the time."

"..." Hassleberry said nothing as he grabbed Rose's flask and took a sip.

"...There seems to be a lot of things that happened here," Jesse added.

"Oh yeah this isn't new," Rose said with a sad smile. "For now we need to find Viper, if he's using our energy to bring Nightshroud back then we're all in trouble."

"Then we need to break into teams to find him." Yuko said.

"Count me in," Chazz groaned sitting up. "Gotta pay you guys back for last year."

"Alright," Axel said standing. "Yuko take Syrus and Jim," He said. "Rose, Alexis and Hassleberry in case he acts up again. Chazz, that leaves you with Jesse and me, you know more about what's going on so we'll defer to you."

"Right," Was the collective response as they all broke up into groups, Alexis gave Hassleberry a small nod that he returned, she quickly grabbed Rose's shoulder before she could leave.

"Rose," She said as everyone filed out. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?" Rose groaned. "We're kinda busy saving the entire school again."

"No it can't, Viper isn't going to finish his plan in the ten or so minutes this will take," Alexis said forcefully as she pushed Rose into a chair and took the chair across from her. "Rose….what are we?" She asked vaguely.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, crossing her arms and leaning back.

"Rose, you haven't talked to me since last year," Alexis said calmly. "You haven't said a word to me at all, I tried everything I could to talk to you short of going to your apartment, why didn't you answer?"

Rose shifted uncomfortably. "I….," She said. "...I don't know."

"_Yes you do~" _The voice laughed and Rose grit her teeth.

"I know you hold a grudge hard," Alexis admitted looking down. "-But….I didn't think it would happen to me."

Rose felt a sharp pang of pain in her chest at that as the voice laughed back.

"Please tell me what went wrong," Alexis asked, grabbing Rose's hand. "I know I was terrible to you when I was under the Light's control, but the fact you seem to be holding it against me so hard hurts," She said tears in her eyes.

"_And there's the tears," _The voice laughed loudly. "_Congrats you're a piece of garbage!" _

Rose grit her teeth and held Alexis hand tightly. "Alexis, you're right, I've been a terrible girlfriend," She admitted. "Look I'll tell you what happened, I-"

"Rose!" Syrus yelled from down the hall. "We found Viper, he's on the roof!"

"What!?" Rose yelled standing up pulling Alexis to her feet as well.

"Yeah, come on!" Syrus said, disappearing behind the corner.

Rose looked back at Alexis. "We'll talk about this later," She said squeezing her hand. "I promise."

Alexis nodded with a small smile. "Ok baby."

The two ran through the halls to the roof access where everyone else was waiting for them.

"What's the situation?" Rose asked.

"He's just waiting there." Hassleberry said when she caught up.

"Ok," Rose said with a breath. "Me and Yuko will go handle him, supernatural powers and all that."

"Wait," Alexis said, grabbing Rose's arm and giving her a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

Rose blushed and nodded. Yuko followed behind, still visibly irritated but not saying anything.

….

"Ah Rose Warren," Viper smirked. "Welcome to die!"

"Did you have a stroke there? That statement wasn't grammatically correct." Yuko said.

"No it's a reference," Rose answered. "X-Men arcade game 1996 to be exact."

"Street Fighter was my thing." Yuko said.

"Mortal Kombat was better," Rose retorted.

"Polybius was better." Yuko hissed.

"Yuko I know for a fact you didn't play Polybius because you're nowhere near old enough to have played," Rose said raising an eyebrow at her. "Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

"You did, five days ago when you lapsed into PTSD, committed arson, and threw a temper tantrum." Yuko hissed.

"I didn't lapse into anything," Rose snapped. "I also left because I wanted some time alone!"

"You're a shit liar and you know it! You can't even lie to yourself anymore, can you!" Yuko shouted. "The only reason you keep this up is because you can't handle being wrong or asking for help!"

"Hello!" Viper shouted. "I'm right here!"

"Yeah and we know what you're doing," Rose said, pulling out her Duel Disk. "You're not going to bring Nightshroud back."

"Yes I will," Viper said, activating his duel coat. "He will bring back my son and I will destroy anything or anyone who gets in my way."

"That's what you're in this for? It's an ancient evil, it's almost guaranteed lying to you!" Yuko said.

"Yeah trust me, spirits and ancient cosmic entities aren't good to work for," Rose said.

"Ignore them…." Nightshroud said, forming into a large orange blob from Viper's left arm. "The one with the glasses is filled with darkness…..and the one with purple hair is tainted by madness….."

"Hey I resemble that remark," Rose said cheekily.

"Yeah, and all four of us could kick your ass." Yuko said.

"So you admit you're trying to stop me from getting my son back," Viper glared. "That's it there's nothing to talk about, we will duel for control."

"Fine," Rose said, snorting. "Good thing anyway, I don't want to get rusty."

"Duel!"

"I'll go first," Rose said. "I'll summon 'Elemental Hero Blazeman' (1200/1800) now I'll use his effect to send 'Elemental Hero Avian' to the grave and change 'Blazeman's' attribute ATK and DEF to 'Avians', now I'll use 'Masked Change' to send a wind monster to the grave to summon 'Masked Hero Divine Wind' (2700/1900)! I'll set a card and end my turn."

"My move now," Viper said, drawing his card. "I play the field spell 'Venom Swamp'," He smirked as the entire field became covered in a sickly purple swamp. "Now I'll summon 'Venom Snake' (1200/600) and I'll use its effect to give your 'Divine Wind' a Venom Counter (Divine Wind VC 1) now I'll set two cards and end my turn, giving your 'Divine Wind' another Venom Counter from the effect of 'Venom Swamp' (Divine Wind VC 2) oh and by the way, every Venom Counter your monsters attack by 500 points, and when it hits zero they are destroyed." (Divine Wind 2700-1700).

Rose glared and drew her card. "I'll use 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Clayman' and 'Burstinatrix' to summon my newest hero 'Elemental Hero Sunriser' (2500/1200)!"

"That's a new one." Jesse said.

"Yeah, and summoning it on the second turn set her up good in the long term." Hassleberry agreed.

"Hmm interesting," Viper said, smirking. "Well come on then, attack."

Rose grit her teeth. "I will, but first, 'Sunriser's' effect to add a 'Miracle Fusion' to my hand, and here's a fun fact, when 'Sunriser' is on the field all monsters I control gain 200 ATK for each attribute I control, so since I have three my monsters gain 400 ATK." (Sunriser (2500-2900), Divine Wind (1700-2100)). "And when a 'HERO' attacks I can use 'Sunriser's' last effect to destroy a card on the field, so go 'Divine Wind' attack 'Venom Snake'!"

"Oh no you don't, 'Negate attack'!" Viper yelled, activating his face down. "Stopping your attack cold," 'Divine Wind' stopped his attack and returned to her side, Rose glared. "I set a card and end my turn." (Divine Wind VC 3, Sunriser VC 2) (Divine Wind 2100-1600, Sunriser 2900-2400.

Viper smirked and drew his card. "Now I activate my 'Venom Shot' if I control a 'Venom' monster I can send a Reptile type monster to the grave and give your monster 2 Venom Counters, and I think I'll give them to 'Sunriser' (Sunriser VC 4) (Sunriser 2400-1400). "Now I'll tribute 'Venom Snake' to summon 'Venom Boa' (1600/1200) and use his effect to give your 'Sunriser' two more Venom Counters (Sunriser VC 6) (Sunriser 1400-400). "Now I end my turn, giving your monsters another counter and destroying your 'Sunriser' (Sunriser VC 7) (Sunriser 1400-0), (Divine Wind VC 4) (Divine Wind 1600-1100-700)."

"Not so impressive anymore." Yuko snarled.

"If she keeps losing monsters like that, there's no way she'll win. She's gotta stop those Counters!" Syrus added.

Rose glared as she drew her next card. "I'll activate 'Miracle Fusion' to fuse 'Burstinatrix' and 'Avian' to summon 'Elemental Hero Nova Master' (2600/2100). "'Nova Master' attack 'Venom Boa' (Viper LP: 8000-7000).

"I activate 'Damage = Reptile'," Viper smirked. "Now I get to summon a Reptile monster equal to or less than the damage I took, so come on out 'Venom Serpent' (1000/800)."

"Well good for you, but now I get to draw a card," Rose said. "And I think I'll activate it, 'I'll send 'Captain Gold' to the graveyard to add 'Skyscraper' to my hand, now I'll end my turn." (Divine Wind VC 5) (Nova Master VC 1) (Divine Wind 700-200) (Nova Master 2600-2100)

"My move then," Viper said. "And I summon another 'Venom Serpent' (1000/800) and I'll use their effects to give both your monsters a Venom Counter, destroying your 'Divine Wind' (Divine Wind VC 6) (Divine Wind 200-0) (Nova Master VC 2) (2100-1600), but also I'll play this card again too 'Venom Shot' to give 'Nova Master' two more Venom Counter's. (Nova Master VC 4) (Nova Master 1600-600). "Now my 'Venom Serpent's' will attack you and your monster!" Rose LP: 8000-7600-6600). "And that's all for me."

"My move then," Rose said drawing. "I play 'Parallel World Fusion' to fuse my banished 'Avian' and 'Burstinatrix' to summon 'Elemental Hero Great Tornado' (2800/2200) to halve your 'Serpents' ATK and DEF (1000-500/800-400), 'Great Tornado' attack one of the 'Venom Serpents'!" (Viper LP: 7000-4700).

"'Damage = Reptile' activates now so I get a new 'Venom Serpent'," Viper smirked.

"He's building up stage presence like crazy. Whatever he's planning to summon must be really powerful." Jim said.

"She can still win. I've seen her get out of worse." Alexis said.

"Well good for you," Rose snorted. "Now I'll set a card and end my turn." (Great Tornado VC 1) (2800-2300).

"And I'll be ending this duel now," Viper laughed while drawing his card. "I send both my 'Venom Serpents' to the grave to summon 'Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes' (0/0) he may not look that strong, but he gains 500 attack for each Reptile Type monster in my graveyard, which by my count is seven so that means a grand total of 3500 attack!" (Vennominon 0-3500/0). "'Vennominon' attack 'Great Tornado' Venom Blow!" (Rose LP: 6600-5400).

"Go 'Hero Signal'!" Rose yelled. "Now I can summon a level 4 or lower 'HERO', go 'Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) and now I get to add a 'Change' quick play to my hand."

"No matter, you'll be done soon enough," Viper said, ending his turn (Shadow Mist VC1) (Shadow Mist 1000-500).

"No I won't," Rose glared. "I activate 'Mask Change' on 'Shadow Mist' to summon 'Masked Hero Anki' (2800/1200), and after I use shadow's effect to add 'Ocean' to my hand, I'll send him to attack you directly for half damage." (Viper LP: 4700-3300). "And now I play 'Call of the Haunted' to special summon 'Blazeman' (1200/1800) and get a 'Polymerization'," Rose smirked. "And now I think it's time to take care of your field."

"Oh how so?" Viper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"-By playing this 'Polymerization to fuse 'Blazeman' and 'Ocean' to form 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' (2500/2000), then I'll swap him out with 'Forme Change' to get my 'Masked Hero Acid' (2600/2100)!"

"Oh, I know what she's gonna do!" Syrus said.

"What's that?" Jim asked.

"She's gonna do the thing she did when we were training!" Syrus said, not having time to elaborate as Rose did the thing.

Rose gave him a big smile. "And when 'Absolute Zero' is removed from the field all monsters on your field are destroyed, go Frozen In the Moment!"

Viper's smirk never left his face as his 'Vennominon' was destroyed. "I activate 'Rise of the Snake Deity, bring forth my ultimate monster 'Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes (0/0) and she gains 500 ATK as well for all the reptiles in my grave (0-4000/0)!"

The swamp churned and bubbled as a giant snake woman with snakes for hair, snakes for hands and…. her hand snakes had snake tongues…. appeared on the field.

"Nice card," Rose smiled. "-But it's about to get weaker when I hit it with 'Acid's' effect to lower its attack by 300 ATK!" Acid loaded up his gun and shot each of Viper's spell and trap cards one after another, when it came to 'Vennominaga' the shot simply bounced off it. "Wait what?" Rose asked confused.

"'Vennominaga' is unaffected by all other card effects," Viper explained laughing. "And what's worse, if she inflicts battle damage to you, you will gain a 'Hyper Venom' counter, and when you get three, you lose."

Rose blinked and looked around at her cards. "Oh fuck…." She mumbled.

"_Well this is quite the situation," _The voice laughed. "_You're going to lose most likely." _

"Shut up before I break your leg," Rose mumbled looking at her cards again.

"_Well, if you want to win, I suppose I could be persuaded to help you." _

Rose watched in shock as a card started to appear in her hand, it was a winged three eyed demon that Rose quickly grabbed and crushed it in her hands. "Fuck you," Rose snarled. "I end my turn."

"My move," Viper smirked. "And I activate 'Snake Rain', by discarding a card, in this case 'Venom Boa' I can send four Reptile type monsters to my deck so that's another five Reptiles in my grave, or an extra 2500 ATK (Vennominaga 4000-7500).

"That card is one good Reptile archetype away from a banning!" Hassleberry said.

"'Vennominaga' attack her 'Masked Hero Anki' Venom Vapor Stream!" 'Vennominaga's' tongue snakes fired out two giant poison blasts, melting 'Anki' to nothingness. (Rose LP: 5400-700) "And don't forget the Hyper Venom Counter!" (Rose HVC 1)

"My move," Rose growled, drawing her card. "And I use 'Legacy of the Hero' by returning 'Great Tornado' and 'Nova Master' to my Extra Deck I can draw three cards!" She said drawing her cards, then smiling. "And they're exactly what I need," She said. "I activate 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Woodsman', 'Sparkman', and 'Clayman' to make 'Elemental Hero Core' (2700/2200)!"

"How will that help?" Viper laughed.

"It will when I activate 'Miracle Fusion' to fuse 'Ocean' and 'Woodsman' to make 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma' (2500/2000)!"

"Still not enough!" Viper laughed.

"I'm not done," Rose said with a deep breath. "I activate 'Generation Next'!" She shouted.

"We got it! That's a title drop!" Chazz yelled, sounding an air horn.

"When I have less life points than you I can summon a 'HERO' with attack less than or equal to the difference, so come on out 'Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800)!"

"Ok, you've flooded your field, but it's not enough to take down 'Vennominaga'." Viper laughed.

(Persona 5 OST - Last Surprise)

"You forgot something," Rose said smiling. "I use 'Terra Firma's' effect to send 'Bladedge' to the grave to add his attack to 'Terra Firma'! (Terra Firma: 2500-5100)

Viper bit his lip.

"And again with 'Core'!" (Terra Firma: 5100-7800).

"Ha!" Viper laughed. "You may win this battle, but I will just revive 'Vennominaga' next turn!"

"No you won't," Rose said smiling. "Because when 'Core' is sent to the grave he revives a level eight or lower HERO monster from my grave, like 'Elemental Hero Sunrise' (2500/1200)!"

"And once more!" Rose yelled as 'Sunriser' was absorbed by the now blinding 'Terra Firma' (Terra Firma: 7800-10,300).

Viper smirked. "Well done, but it won't be enough."

"You forgot," Rose said holding up her last card. "I have one more card, and a normal summon, come on out 'Bubbleman' (800/1200)!"

"You'll never see it coming!" Everyone on the sidelines broke out in a chorus as the song peaked.

"NO!" The goo screamed.

"For the final time!" Rose yelled as 'Terra Firma' became as bright as a supernova (10,300-11,100). "'Terra Firma' attack 'Vennominaga'!" Rose screamed as 'Terra Firma' drew out his two skyscraper sized light swords. "TERRA FIRMA IMPACT!"

'Terra Firma' swung the swords faster than the eyes could follow, slicing 'Vennominaga' into two pieces that then dissolved into nothingness (Viper LP: 3300-0).

"I will not lose!" The Goo screamed, tearing itself out of Viper's arm and absorbing the residual energy of the attack, covering the island in a bright orange glow. When it died down, the island was no more.

"...hehe...you're in my world now…."


	58. Duel 57: Desert Termina

**Sekhmet: I actually wrote a huge chunk of this chapter, including a couple of Rose's lines, which I was not confident at all doing. Susano-o treasures Rose, so I wasn't at all confident taking the reins, but I think I did ok. Nothing super exciting happens here, it's mostly setup.**

**Susano-o: You did good. **

**Sekhmet: I dunno about that. But anyway. **

**Susano-o: Let's get jiggy with it. **

Chapter 56: Desert Termina

(Terra Firma: 11,100-2500/2000)

As the blinding light cleared, the island wasn't an island anymore. The sky was a sickly gray-green, and the coast of the landmass was no longer surrounded by water, but gray sand. Three suns clustered in the sky, and hot dry wind seared the landscape.

"...What the fuck?" Rose deadpanned.

"So, we're on another planet I guess." Yuko grimaced, shading her eyes from the three suns.

"Well glad we can still breath," Chazz said looking around. "It looks like the entire island came with us."

"The entire island? At least that means everyone here is ok, right?" Syrus asked.

"Probably. But we should go find everyone, regroup before things get chaotic and people start panicking." Alexis said.

"Great idea. If anything, we don't need unsupervised panicking, someone could get hurt." Yuko said, and started to head off to find the rest of the students.

The PA system suddenly sprung to life. "Attention students, please report to the gym ASAP, and would Ms. Warren and her group please be so kind as to meet me in my fucking office right now!" Crowler yelled.

"I take it that's our cue." Jesse said. The rest of them nodded and left.

….

"Umm hello Dr. Crowler," Rose said waving sheepishly.

"Hello Ms. Warren," Crowler said calmly sitting behind his desk.

"Umm, you aren't mad?" Rose asked nervously.

"No no no," Crowler said calmly. "Why would I be angry, you know besides the fact the island has been transported outside of the fucking ocean!" He roared slamming his hands down on his desk. "What happened!?"

"Well we presume Viper's dead but we don't know for sure, the lab had an orange goo sack in it, it had enough energy at that point to cause a Resonance Cascade, and it seems to have stuck the island on a planet with three suns." Yuko said, listing the points off on her fingers.

Crowler sighed and rubbed his head. "And I can't get in contact with anyone landside," He mumbled. "Ok, first things first, we need to get everyone together and gather supplies."

"Black Knights return!" Syrus said happily.

"What?!" Rose said nervously. "I-I don't know about that…"

"What?" Syrus said, confused. "Why not? They'll fall in line again."

"Yeah Sarge," Hassleberry said, patting her back. "You've got this."

Rose gulped. "N-No," She stuttered. "No I can't do it."

"Ms. Warren?" Crowler said standing up. "We need your help, I can't control the students as well as you and I'm needed here trying to get in contact with someone who can help us and coordinating the staff, you're the only one who can corral the students."

Rose looked away, her face blank. Syrus suddenly puffed up and walked over to her. "Rose," Rose looked up just in time to see Syrus punch her in the face, knocking her on her ass. "Woman the fuck up!" He shouted.

"Private!" Hassleberry yelled in shock.

"You're not gonna piss around like this when we need you!" Syrus continued. "You wouldn't let me do that with our double duel and I sure as hell won't let you do that when we're in actual fucking trouble!" He finished panting.

Rose rubbed her cheek in shock, looking around at her friends, Rose let out a deep sigh. "You're right, I'm sorry," She said standing up. "Ok, let's go get the band back together," She said smiling.

"One more thing. You owe us all an apology." Yuko said.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"For how you've acted this year." Yuko said.

Rose sighed. "I'm sorry." It didn't sound sincere though.

"A REAL apology." Yuko said.

"That was a real apology!" Rose argued.

"I could hear you trying to cheese it. A real apology is all I want." Yuko insisted.

"Well I'm sorry for being a PTSD ridden mess that abandoned you!" Rose screamed. "Is that what you want?!"

"_Probably not," _The voice answered.

"And I'm sorry for being a bitch." Yuko said.

"Great!" Syrus said happily. "Now we don't need to fight anymore!"

"What?" Chazz said holding up his blunderbusses. "-But I just got these cleaned!"

….

Rose slammed the flag of the Black Knights into the gymnasium balcony. She looked over the crowd and had to smile at the multiple people who had already put on their Black Knight's jacket before coming in. "Alright everyone!" Rose shouted. "We have a crisis situation here! We're in the middle of bum fuck no where and we have absolutely no way to get in contact with anyone!" She explained. "So until Crowler and Bonaparte can establish contact with someone in the outside world we're on our own!"

Chatter filled the room. "On our own?" "No way!""We're gonna die out here!"

"Shut up!" Rose yelled. "Black Knight's alpha team you go dam up the pond so we can have water! Black Knight's gold team go tear apart the red and blue dorms for wood to make a defensive wall! The rest of you start getting shit together to turn this place into a livable habitat! Any questions!?"

"...Gold team rules!" Was the only response.

"Good now get moving!" Rose yelled.

…

Within the hour, the red dorm was already partially disassembled. All the furniture was in one pile and stacks of beams were starting to pile up. Unfortunately, progress was about to be interrupted.

A "Harpie Lady" circled overhead, surveying this new area that had suddenly appeared in the wasteland. Below, she saw humans scurrying around like ants, trying to disassemble a structure. Easy pickings, if she said so herself.

One of the smaller ones broke off from the pack, and she took her chance. Talons outstretched, she swooped down and snagged the child by his shoulders. She wasn't able to fly far though, as his screaming attracted another child who grabbed his leg, rendering her unable to escape with her prey.

"Let him go big bird!" Rose shouted, hitting her in the back with a tire iron. The impact caused her to let go and rocket far above the site. Sufficiently pissed off, when she regained her senses, she activated two of her abilities. The air around her reflected like a kaleidoscope, summoning her two sisters to the field. The second equipped all of them with golden armor.

"Fuck," Rose growled then an idea hit her. "I wonder," she mumbled, grabbing a Bio-Band from her shadow and putting it on. "'Masked HERO Koga', shred these birds with 'Shining Calibur!'" (2500/1800)

Koga emerged and jumped towards the harpies, slicing all three in half with a single slice. A shower of blood and guts coated the area below as they fell to the ground. Though they were still alive and in agony, 'Koga' put an end to it with three quick stabs to their heads.

"_I hate this idea, but it might be the only way to defend ourselves." _Rose thought. "Alright, listen up! Apparently the only way to summon your monsters is to wear the stupid bands. So everyone take a band, put it on, and we'll forget this ever happened!" She ordered, pulling more than enough bands out of her shadow for everyone. "And try not to summon your boss monsters all the time? As far as we know, these things are still stealing our energy."

…

With everyone equipped with the bands, work on the dam was going faster. A few people had even summoned their monsters to help. A restriction on boss monsters meant most of these were low level vanilla monsters, but there were a few heavy lifters around. A couple people had summoned a whole squad of "Nimble Beavers" after getting the unused cards from their room to reinforce the dam.

"As smoothly as this is going, I wish it was better." Yuko said, carrying a stack of bedding material from the dorms.

"**What is not to like? You and that weakling made up. It was starting to bug us, that stupid tree withering in your soul. It was really disappointing too, I would have thought she would have more strength."** Dreadroot sighed.

"People are fragile things. It's not a surprise at all she's cracked, but that was only an explanation, not an excuse." Yuko thought. She passed off the bedding to another student and went back for more.

"Hehehe! Cracked or not, her bones will make lovely soup. Just like any monster that crosses our path!" Eraser cackled.

"We're not putting her out of her misery. Are you insane?" Yuko thought.

"Yes! I thought that would've been evident by now!" Eraser laughed.

Yuko sighed and sat down for a second in a room and rubbed her face. "Who am I kidding? She'll never forgive me. She can't even forgive herself."

"User Yuko, a foreign object has been discovered in your soul room. Chance of you being pleased by the discovery: 90%." Avatar said. "Prepare to enter your soul room."

"Alright." Yuko said, and laid down on the floor. Within seconds of closing her eyes, she was transported into her soul room. The third tree had grown tremendously since she was in here last, it almost overshadowed the first one. The second tree, however, looked like it had been burned down but somehow still survived. At its foot was a black glassy orb about the size of Yuko's fist. She picked it up. "What's this?"

"Object seems to be a small fragment of the dark power given to us last year. Previous scans did not pick it up because it was so small." Avatar said. "It is too small to open a portal or do anything of grand scale, but it may still help in the future."

"A kernel of darkness… got it. Can't let Rose know about this." Yuko said.

As she left her soul room, the burnt tree shuddered.

...

The goo slithered through the cracks and crevices of the school, looking for its next host. "There must be someone here worthy of being my host. Someone cold and alone, who wants to change their fate, some foolish thought I can play off of." It thought. Peeking its approximate head out of a crack in the hallway wall, it laid its eyes on a lone, small Ra Yellow boy. "Yes, he will do."

The goo slithered over to the boy and sunk into his leg, infecting his very thoughts. The boy dropped what he was holding and clutched his head, trying futility to fight it off.

As the infection was completed, Blair walker around the corner and saw him struggling. "Hey Marcel, are you ok?" She asked, rushing over to try and help him.

Marcel stopped struggling. "I'm fine. But you won't be."

Blair screamed.


	59. Duel 58: The Boring Chapter

**Susano-o: I know I know we're late, but we have a good reason. Me and Sekhmet finally moved in together! **

**Sekhmet: Life has been hectic. No one thought a goddess of fire and a god of storms could get along, but here we are!**

**Susano-o: Yep! So now we can nag each other to work more often. Which means hopefully less delays and late chapters, even though Sekhmet can't seem to understand our upload date is Friday not Thursday. :P **

**Sekhmet: I like to have it done on Thursday to be posted on Friday, and then it just gets posted cause I forget! **

**Susano-o: You've only forgotten an upload once. And I'd rather you do it because I ain't good at this technology thing. *Old man voice* What's a google?! **

**Sekhmet: Don't be such a Common Era. I've just used the site more and you refuse to learn how. **

**Susano-o: Ok Diocletian, go to bed before I call your dad Ra. **

**Sekhmet: Unless you're planning to get me drunk, you can't tell me what to do :P**

**Susano-o: *Summons lightning* Lets go! **

Chapter 57: The Boring Chapter That Took Forever

"What happened?" Rose asked, looking down at Blair's injured arm, It had a large bright orange gash on it and she was feverish, covered in a cold sweat as Fontaine bandaged her up.

"She was injured, it's some sort of infection," Fontaine explained. "We don't have the medication to treat it here either."

"Well fuck," Rose snarled. "I'll send some people out to find what monster snuck in here and did this."

"I don't think that'll help," Fontaine sighed. "If this was caused by a monster we wouldn't be able to synthesise a cure for the infection."

As Fontaine and Rose considered their options, Hassleberry threw open the door. "Sarge! Nurse! Someone's coming through the desert!"

….

Yuko stared out into the desert as a blur approached over the horizon. The one steadily became two. Coming over a sand dune was Bastion, ragged and unkempt, riding Tiger Tania like in the opening of Lawrence of Arabia.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Yuko asked when they crossed the threshold onto the island. Bastion had a thousand guard stars that bore through Yuko easily.

"Stuck in the desert for a month…?" Tania said. "We drank a lot of duel dimension peyote to stay alive. Hubby's been high for a week."

"Drink cactus juice, it'll quench ya, NOTHIIIIINGS quenchier, it's the quenchiest!" Bastion shouted, waving a cactus around in the air.

Yuko sighed. "Ok, come on. We need all the help we can get."

…

"Well we gave him a shot of ipecac, it should be enough to pump his stomach." Fontaine noted. Bastion was across the room vomiting into a bucket as Tania cut his hair back to its former shape.

"Well as long as he'll be ok." Yuko said, putting her hair in a high ponytail. "Now what to do about Blair's condition."

"We can't do anything," Fontaine sighed. "We don't have the medicine to treat an infection like this."

"There's a submarine not too far away," Tania said.

"Oh that was real? I thought I had hallucinated it," Bastion mumbled, throwing up again.

"How far is not too far?" Yuko asked.

"Maybe two miles East?" Tania said. "It was hard to tell, all the desert looked the same."

"Oh, East? I thought you said weast." Bastion mumbled.

"Weast? What compass were you reading Hubby?" Tania asked.

"This one." Bastion said, passing her a compass before vomiting again.

"That's West, Hubby." Tania said.

…

"Ok everyone!" Rose yelled. "We'll be back in a few hours! And while we're gone no one become possessed by a demonic entity bent on enslaving the school, ok?!"

"Ok!"

….

"Why did I feel like someone is talking about me?" Marcel mumbled in his book fort that he built for some reason.

….

"I'll get to work contacting professor Eisenstien," Bastion nodded.

"And I'll go get help!" Brandon said happily, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Uhhh how are you gonna do that man?" Rose asked.

Brandon made a peace sign and faded away, three notes of different pitch being all he left behind.

"...What the fuck was that!?" Rose screamed. "I'm gonna kill you when you get back here you son of a bitch!"

….

Brandon shivered as he reappeared at his childhood home in rural Arkansas, but knew what he had to do.

"Pa! I need to borrow the mule!" He yelled. "I gotta go meet a scientist to bring mah school back from an alternate dimension filled with evil spirits!"

"Got Damn it boy have you been drinking those 9Loko things again!"

"Not since tuesday!" Brandon replied. "Pa if I don't save them, then they'll all be taken by the Super Devil!"

"The Super Devil!?" Pa yelled back. "And his adultery committing marmalade!?"

"That's the one!"

"Well hurry boy!" Brandon smiled and went to hook up Bo the Mule.

….

"And we're off!" Syrus cheered as he, Rose, Yuko, Adrian, Jim and Jesse set off into the desert to the East.

…

"So they're going after the submarine… Lets see how they handle this 'Rock Spirit' I send after them…" Marcel mused, placing a card in his duel disk, which was slowly being infected by the orange goop.

"There's the book I need." Bastion said from nearby, grabbing a book that collapsed Marcel's little book fortress on top of him. Bastion never even knew he was there.

"When I gain ultimate power, you'll be the first to go…" Marcel groaned.

…

"I take a look at my enormous penis, and my troubles start-a meltin' away Ba-um-ba! I take a look at my enormous penis, and my happy times are comin' to stay! I got a sing and-a dance when I glance in my pants I am-a feelin' like a sun-shiney day! I take a look at me enormous pe-he-he-nis and-a everything is goin' my way!" Rose sang loudly as she high kicked her way through the desert.

"If you could sing any other song by that artist that would be great…" Yuko muttered.

"Oh Ok," Rose smirked. "I remember when we broke up, the first time, Saying, "This is it, I've had enough"!"

"No!" Everyone shouted, Rose just laughed. Before she could sing some other terrible song, a pit in the sand opened up in front of the group.

"What's that?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know, but that guy across the way doesn't look too friendly!" Hassleberry said.

"No I don't," Titan, the Rock Spirit laughed. "I'm here to stop you from reaching your goal, with a duel!"

"...why?" Rose asked.

"Because you have too," Titan laughed. "This entire land is the 'Wasteland' field spell, so even if you try to get around I'll stop you, the only way to get through is to duel me."

"Well I'll duel then," Jesse said

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll start off by summoning 'Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat' in Attack mode!" Jesse declared. (1200/400) "And I'll end my turn there."

"I summon 'Sand Doodlebug' in Attack mode!" (1200/800) Titan declared. From within the sand pit, an insect that looked like a cross between a rhinoceros beetle and a tarantula emerged. "I'll use his second effect to attack you directly, and then on my End Phase, I'll use his first effect to destroy your 'Amethyst Cat'." (Jesse LP: 8000-6800)

"That's a dangerous combo," Axel said. "Jesse better watch out."

"Right, come on mate! Don't let him get to you!" Jim yelled.

"I draw, and I summon 'Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger'. (1600/1000) "And when he attacks a monster, he gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step!" (1600-2000/1000)

"It makes no difference! As long as the field is 'Wasteland', my 'Sand Doodlebug' can negate one attack per turn." Titan said. A giant sand wall kicked up and blocked 'Topaz Tiger' from descending down the pit.

"I guess I'll end my turn then." Jesse said.

"I draw, and since I can't destroy your Tiger on my End Phase, I'll just attack directly and end my turn." Titan said. (Jesse LP: 6800-4600)

"I draw, and summon 'Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth' (1700/1600) "And I'll have 'Topaz Tiger' attack."

"My 'Sand Doodlebug' negates your attack!" Titan said.

"And next I'll have 'Amber Mammoth' attack 'Sand Doodlebug'!" Jesse continued. 'Amber Mammoth' crushed the big bug under its foot. (Titan the Rock Spirit: 1700-1200) "And I'll end my turn there."

"Wait, so he only has life points equal to his attack?" Rose asked, then chuckled. "Take him out!"

"It's my turn. I summon another 'Sand Doodlebug' (1200/800) and have him attack directly! (Jesse LP: 4600-2400) "And since I can't do anything else, I'll end my turn."

"I draw! I summon 'Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus'!" (1800/1200) 'I'll attack with all three of my monsters!" While 'Amber Mammoth' was blocked by a sand wall, 'Sapphire Pegasus' destroyed 'Sand Doodlebug' and 'Topaz Tiger' attacked Titan directly. (Titan: 1200-0. Winner: Jesse)

…

"Damn, they beat that Rock Spirit. But what about this one…" Marcel muttered, placing another Rock Spirit on his disk and removing the first.

"There it is." Bastion said, removing another load bearing book from the freshly reassembled book fort and causing it to crash down again.

"I will end you…" Marcel growled.

…

"There it is!" Syrus yelled.

As the crew crested a sand dune, they came upon a submarine, half submerged in the sand.

"Ok we'll split up on our own-" Adrian started.

"Oh hell no," Rose said. "Come on we're sticking together in groups of two, Jim and Adrian look for the bridge, Axel, Yuko, and Syrus supplies, and that leaves me and Jesse for food."

"Well that sounds mighty fine," Jesse said, grabbing Rose's shoulder. Rose shuddered at the feeling of shipping crawling down her back, but ignored it.

….

"Yuko I found blankets and bedding!" Syrus said smiling.

"Perfect! If it ever gets cold, these will prevent it from getting worse." Yuko said. "Plus comfort is a great morale boost."

"And I found the medical cabinet," Axel said holding up a medical kit. "It had everything we need luckily."

"Even better. I can't find anything though…" Yuko said, and continued into the next cabinet.

….

"Let's see here." Jesse said, opening a cabinet. "Not a thing," He said disappointed.

"Yeah me either," Rose said sighing. "This place is empty."

The two looked around some more, but then 'Ruby' and 'Kuriboh' came out and started running around and looking around, till they popped up to grab Rose and Jesse's attention.

"Let's see...Ultra dense MREs! They don't taste great but they'll keep us alive. Looks like there's enough to keep us alive for a few weeks," She said smiling.

"Here come on load me up!" Jesse said holding out his bag, Rose threw as much as possible into it as well as hers. "Alright let's get back to the group!" He said happily, Rose shuddered at his shipping energy, but nodded.

…

"Looks like we found the communications room," Adrian said looking around.

"Yep," Jim agreed. "Come on then, let's see who this sub belonged to, maybe they're still around."

"Right," Adrian said calmly walking over to one of the consoles and logging in. "_Ok, it looks like Echo managed to escape on the life raft, hopefully she'll be ok," _He thought, preparing to delete the data.

"What did you find mate?" Jim asked, setting his hand on Adrian's shoulder.

"Nothing much," Adrian said cooly. "-But the people here left before they could be warped away."

"Really now," Jim said, leaning closer to Adrian's head to read the screen. "Well then, good for them, did you find out who owed this sub at least?" He asked, locking eyes with Adrian while gripping his shoulder harder.

"Nope," Adrian said looking back even more intensely as he grabbed Jim's hand on his shoulder and squeezing it harder.

"You sure mate?" Jim said getting right into Adrian's face.

"Yes, what? You don't believe me?" Adrian asked with an intense stare down.

"Oi you two get a room you!" Rose yelled as the group entered the room.

"Sorry," Jim said standing up. "We're trying to figure out who's sub this is."

"Yeah," Adrian nodded. "You guys find what we need?"

"Yep!" Syrus said happily holding up the medical kit.

"Ok let's go!" Rose yelled, clapping her hands.

…..

"Hehehe," Titan chuckled as he released his creatures into the sub. "You're not escaping me this time."

….

Marcel laughed as he watched the events unfold. "Now it's time for part two of my plan," He said grinning.

"Need this!" Bastion yelled, pulling a book from Marcel's fort, collapsing it on top of him.

"I am going to use your intestines as a jump rope," Marcel growled from under his fallen fortress.


	60. Duel 59: A Big Ol Convoy

**Sekhmet: For a goddess of carnage, I can't stand body horror. It freaks me out. **

**Susano-o: Ok. This is a lighter chapter because we're ramping up to the end of the first half, also we got distracted a lot making 70's porno dialogue for Jim and Adrian's upcoming yaoi fic. **

**Sekhmet: Yeah, I can't believe it took us till season 3 to break out the yaoi. And when it happened it was a result of a Jojo reference gone wrong gone sexual. **

**Susano-o: And of course it had to be Jim and Adrian because of that one scene in the anime inside the submarine. **

**Sekhmet: This is how crackships are born people. Here we goooOOOOO!**

Chapter 58: A Big Ol' Convoy

"Ok everyone got their supplies?" Rose asked and a chorus of agreements followed. "Alright then we're moving out!"

Jim opened the hatch, only to be met with a facefull of sand.

"Oh great," Adrian said, grabbing Jim's hand and pulling him up to his feet. "I don't like sand, it's coarse and rough and gets everywhere."

"Ok Anakin," Rose and Yuko said together.

"Well this is a fine how do you do," Jesse said scratching his head. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I have an idea! Syrus said.

….

"...Where are they?" The second "Titan, The Rock Spirit' asked, before being promptly thrown in a surprise attack by a "Drillroid"that came from below.

"Yay, it worked!" Syrus cheered.

"Nice job Syrus!" Rose yelled following him outside. "Ah damn it there's another one, go 'Elemental Hero Heat' (1600-1800/1200), Take him out!"

'Heat' reared back and slammed his fist into Titan's chest, destroying him.

"That'll teach you to steal our eggwiches!" Rose laughed.

"No that was the other Titan," Yuko corrected.

"Who is Titan?" Jim, Jesse, Adrian, and Axel asked at once.

"He stole the eggwiches." Syrus said as if that answered everything….it didn't.

"Ok now we just need to lug all these supplies across the desert back to the school fighting anything that stops us along the way!" Rose said happily before realizing what she said. "...Anyone have a better way to do this?" She asked.

Syrus didn't say anything as he summoned 'Truckroid'. "We can use 'Truckroid'!"

"Why didn't we think of this before?" Yuko asked.

"...No one ever mention the fact we're idiots," Rose declared as she had her 'Heroes' load the submarine onto 'Truckroid'. "Ok everyone in!"

"Alright!" Syrus said getting into the driver seat and putting on a trucker hat. "Let's get moving!"

….

Back at the school….

"Hey your food is bigger than mine!" One idiot Obelisk said.

"No it's not! They're the same!" Another idiot Obelisk answered.

"Then you wouldn't mind switching with me!" Idiot 1 yelled.

"No!" Idiot 2 yelled.

"Then they aren't the same!" Idiot 1 yelled.

"No they are!" Idiot 2 yelled.

Bastion had gotten so angry at all the arguing in the background that the piece of chalk broke in his hand. "Will you two shut up?! Some of us are trying to do math to get us home!" Fed up, he grabbed the piece of bread and broke it completely evenly out of sheer rage. "There, now they're both even!"

"...Hey yours is bigger than mine!" Idiot 2 screamed.

"No it's not!" Idiot 1 screamed.

With no other words, Bastion pulled out a paddle that had "Board of Education" wood burned on it and was about to smack them both before the sound of a CV Radio cut through.

"_Breaker, breaker, 1-niner. This is The Ding Dong Daddy Over."_

"Who the hell is that?" Chazz asked.

"It sounds like Syrus, but he doesn't talk like that." Alexis said.

Bastion sighed as he shoved his way in front of the radio. "Give me that!" He yelled pulling out a trucker hat and a toothpick "10-4, there, Ding Dong Daddy. This is Rubber Ducky. What's your 10-20? Over."

"_I've got Preparation H in my rear and we're on the backslide going full throttle in the monster lane. Over!" _

Bastion started jumping for joy. "Yee-haw! Copy that, you son of a bitch pile of monkey nuts!" He yelled before putting the radio, hat, and toothpick away. "They've got the supplies and are heading back," He explained to the shocked crowd before returning to his quantum physics.

"...What…" Was Hassleberry's only response.

….

"'Cause we got a little ol' convoy! Rockin' through the night! Yeah, we got a little ol' convoy! Ain't she a beautiful sight?! Come on and join our convoy! Ain't nothin' gonna get in our way! We gonna roll this truckin' convoy! 'Cross the USA!" Syrus sang as he drove across the desert, while everyone stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"He's lost his mind," Rose said from the backseats. "And why am I in the back!?"

"Because the passenger seat is Yuko's," Syrus said smiling at her.

"He's my better half." Yuko said with a beaming smile.

"...God you two are sappy," Adrian mumbled.

"Like maple trees!" Syrus said.

"God damn it," Jim mumbled, slamming his head against the headrest. "How long until we get back to the school."

"Three...hours," Rose groaned.

….

"That was the longest three hours of my life," Jim groaned. Adrian, Rose, and him had been subjected to the longest ride of their lives, Jesse however had gravitated towards the two and made the trip even more unbearable.

"Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Ain't No Lovin' That Man, Can you hear me babyy!" The three sang together.

"Will you three shut up?! Some of us didn't get any sleep!" Adrian yelled, finally cracking under the irritation.

"We can't stop, it's too catchy!" Yuko said, and the three continued to sing.

"We're three sassy mamajamas!" Jesse said happily.

"Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Ain't No Lovin' That Man!"

"We're here!" Rose yelled as duel island came into view. "Let's get out of here already before I go mad!" She yelled.

….

"There we go," Fontaine said smiling as she patched up Blair. "She'll hopefully make a full recovery."

"How long do you think it'll take?" Yuko asked.

"It's hard to say. It could be hours, or days. But what's certain is that she will get better." Fontaine said.

"Well until then we need to help Bastion," Rose said, sitting down on the other bed in the place. "Wait where is that guy we brought here?"

"Daigo?" Fontaine asked. "I don't know, he left in the middle of the night."

"We should find him," Alexis suggested. "He was acting weird, like really weird."

"Ok, Jim and the rest go find him, Axel you and your Blue Berets go and relieve the watchmen," Rose ordered.

"Got it," They answered.

….

Meanwhile in the food storage...

"I've been working with Ojamas all the livelong day!" Chazz sang as he shuffled his deck. "Hehe now that I found Rata's secret ten card OTK he used to win nationals I'll never lose!"

"Duel…." a voice groaned through the halls.

"What the-?" Chazz said standing up. "Hey who's there? Show yourself!" He ordered.

"Duel me…" Daigo mumbled.

"Hey buddy didn't you hear the rules?" Chazz yelled. "No one is allowed down here but the watchman! So get lost!"

"No...You duel me…" Daigo said forcefully.

Chazz snarled and pulled out his radio. "Can I get some assistance down here? We got some dumbass trying to pick a fight."

"_Got it, we'll some someone down," _Hassleberry said back.

"Ok buddy," Chazz snarled, drawing a card. "You wanna duel, let's duel, I activate 'Ojama Country' and set two facedowns ending my turn."

"My move," Daigo said.

"Not so fast, go 'Ojama Trio' and 'Ojama Duo' now you get five 'Ojama Tokens'," Chazz smirked as Daigo's field filled with tokens.

Daigo said nothing as he ended his turn.

"My move, and I activate 'Polymerization' to summon 'Ojama King' (0/3000-3000/0) and now I use 'Ojamuscle' to blow up your tokens, deal you 300 damage for each, and give 'King' another 5000 attack!" (Daigo: 8000-6500) ('King' 3000-8000/0) "'Ojama King' attack directly!" (6500-0).

"Now," Chazz snorted as his energy was drained.. "Go away."

"Duel," Daig mumbled as he stood up again.

"Hey buddy I dueled you once, now go away!" Chazz yelled, but suddenly a bunch more students came out, all looking the same. "Uhh...hey guys I'm gonna need backup now!" He yelled into the radio. "We have zombies, or ghouls, or something attacking the food storage!"

….

"What do you mean there's a zombie outbreak?!" Yuko asked into the radio.

"_Never mind what it means, we just need help. Adrian and I got stuck in the basement,"_ Jim said.

"_We're over near the card shop," _Jesse and Syrus said. "_There's a few students acting funny so they may be the ghouls you're talking about." _

"Probably. I'll be down in a few minutes." Yuko said, letting go of the button. "Can we have a normal school year for FIVE MINUTES?!"

"Yuko we're in another dimension, we lost normal a while ago," Rose said, lighting up a joint. "Ok let's deal with ANOTHER crisis!" She yelled. "Round up these zombies and lead them to the basement!"

"Right!" Was the collective as Axel's troops and the Black Knights moved out.

"Hey!" The idiot's from before and a new third one who insisted he had a pompadour but really didn't. "Wait a minute!"

"What?" Rose asked, getting down and into Idiot 3's face. "What could you possibly have to say now that would help the situation?"

"...Why are we taking orders from a Slifer Slacker like you?" Idiot 3 asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Throw them in the library, they're not worth it right now," Rose ordered walking away as the three were dragged away. "Yuko did I really just hear that?"

"Yeah, I can't believe that just happened, I thought we left that behind two years ago." Yuko sighed, a hand to her face in exasperation.

….

"This is discrimination!" Idiot 3 wailed as the three were chucked into the library.

"No it's not, stop whining." The Blue Beret deadpanned before locking the door, which now had bars on it.

"I can't believe this!" Idiot 2 griped.

"Yeah, we're the strongest here, not that backwater slime." Idiot 1 whined.

"If you don't like it, why not change it? Not that it would matter…" Marcel's voice echoed through the library.

"Who's there?" Idiot 2 asked.

"Just an agent of change…If you really want to know, I'm not far…" Marcel said. The three followed the voice until they found Marcel, sitting at a table and not in a book fortress this time.

"How's a twerp like you an agent of change?" Idiot 3 asked.

"I took a chance and gained immense power...so why not you? What could go wrong…" Marcel mused, holding up a 'Polymerization' card. The three idiots looked at each other, and the one brain cell they all shared lit up.

"Yeah, what COULD go wrong?" Idiot 1 said.

Marcel threw the card behind him, and it became a full portal. "Just step through the portal and the power's all yours…"

Without hesitation the three idiots walked in. What could only be described as body horror occurred.


	61. Duel 60: Fight For Your Lives

**Sekhmet: I know I know, we're late again. A lot happened to slow us down. We got distracted by Pokemon DLC, I slipped into a major depressive episode, the content itself was just not interesting and a slog to get through, we apologize. And as an apology gift, this chapter also premieres with a bonus smut story. And no, we are NOT making Ojama porn of any kind, no matter what Susano-o says. **

**Susano-o: Sekhmet won't, I will if I want. **

**Sekhmet: Please no. Don't add to the Ojama porn pile. **

**Susano-o: Please yes. Add to the Ojama porn pile. **

**Sekhmet: No Radamnit no!**

**Susano-o: Yes. Lets go. **

Duel 59: Fight For Your Lives

As the students fought for their lives against the ghouls, it became very evident very fast that there was no way to keep them down.

"It's not hard to knock them down, it's keeping them down that's the trick!"

"Well if we can't knock them down forever, maybe we can make a break using this!" Yuko said. She summoned "The Wicked Avatar", and it filled the hallways, oozing through the hallways like a giant ooze and pushing everything out of its path. A bubble in the ooze opened the way for the survivors. "Come on, it's our chance! Dive into the goo!"

"Move dumbasses!" Rose shouted, shoving people through the ooze.

"Sarge we lost Chazz!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Fuck!"

"We're missing Syrus and Adrian too!" Hassleberry yelled.

"What? Where are they?!" Yuko yelled.

"They'll have to find their own way out, who knows where they are!" Rose yelled.

"No, not my baby! I'm turning this god around!" Yuko said.

"Yuko you'll be risking all our lives!" Rose yelled. "We'll get him when we create a barricade!"

"Chance of survival using User Yuko's plan: 13%." Avatar said.

"Fine! But if he's dead when we come back, so help me gods-!"

"**We will not be helping you with reviving your dead mate."** Dreadroot said.

"I'll eat his corpse so he can be a part of you forever!" Eraser said.

"Less comforting." Yuko growled, and Avatar moved on.

…

"Hehehe," Marcel laughed as he watched the events unfold. "Now for part two of my plan, Knights, go and challenge them to a duel."

"Right," His three body horror idiots said, walking away.

"With them distracting their best duelist, my ghouls can sweep in and take out the rest, and while that's going on, I will be retrieving the Sacred Beasts to take us to the next dimension, and from there, well the world will be mine."

…

"Well that sucked," Rose sighed.

"That's the understatement of the year." Yuko said, the last remnants of Avatar dissipating from the area. "Now we're stuck in the gym for who knows how long. What's our next move?"

"We're gonna have to wait them out. We don't have much choice."

"One problem; there's no food in here."

"...fuck."

For the next few hours, there wasn't anything to do but maintain the barricades and quell the panic when it arose.

"Hello everyone," Marcel's voice said over the intercom.

"Whomst da faqu are you?" Rose shouted back.

"Dude, I think that's Marcel." Someone from the back piped up.

"I can't help but notice that you're in a bit of a pickle there…." Marcel taunted. "I propose a trade. I will grant you safe passage to the food storage, and in return, you will let me access the power station north of here."

"Wasn't that station broken as shit?" Yuko whispered to Rose.

"Yeah. This seems like a trap," Rose said, crossing her arms. "Besides we've already got food."

…

"Nah, we're good." Yuko said.

"Excuse me…?" Marcel asked.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of food, and plenty of stuff to prepare it on. Hey Sartyr! It's time to do the thing!" Yuko shouted.

"What? Oh please no! Not again!" Sartyr begged.

"Do it or we're gonna eat you!"

Sartyr cried as he summoned his Curry Cards. "It is us, the vegetable-oh god not again!"

"Yes again," Rose giggled darkly as she held 'Onionman' down. "You know what they say, onions have layers, and we're gonna see. Every. Single. One."

"Time to sing the soup making song…" Yuko sang. Visceral sounds of murder and slaughter filled the intercom.

"We've made powerful enemies, haven't we?" Marcel asked.

"Shut up you butternut squash….I know what I'm doing…" Nightshroud muttered. "Our opponents being psychopaths mean nothing…"

…

"I think we may have gone too far in a few places." Yuko said, cradling her bowl of curry.

"Yeah, maybe we should see what he wants," Rose mumbled, sipping her bowl as well, the remains of 'Onionman' scattered around her…nothing but peels, boots, and gloves.

"Didn't we assume that he wanted the power station was a trap?" Yuko asked. "It probably still is."

"Yeah," Hassleberry said, slicing up a still living 'Potatoman'. "-But we could turn the trap back on him."

"Alright. We're good at improv, we can pull that off."

….

"So you agreed," Marcel said, smirking.

"Sure, lets go with that," Rose said shrugging. "So what's the deal?"

"Well you will duel my Three Masked Knights," Marcel said as the three Idiot Knights appeared from the dust. "And my two new Duel Ghouls," He smirked as a Zombified Chazz and Syrus came out.

"Yuko…." Syrus leered. Though anyone else would find his heavily bagged and lidded eyes a disturbing corruption, something in Yuko clicked. Without any prompting whatsoever, she walked over, threw him over her shoulder and started walking off with him.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Rose yelled.

"Gotta do some shit. I'll be back when I'm done." Yuko said, Syrus struggling to get free.

"You son of a bitch!" Rose yelled. Yuko ignored her as she walked towards what remained of the dorms.

"...well then," Marcel said, shrugging. "Oh well, one missing is not a problem, now who will duel who?"

"I'll take Chuckles over there," Axel said.

"I want the one in the middle," Hassleberry said.

"So that leaves me with tall and silent," Bastion said.

"And I guess I'll take...Chazz," Rose groaned stepping forward.

….

"Let us begin," Bastion said, drawing his card. "And I hope you're ready for a chemistry lesson, because I summon 'Oxygeddon' (1800/800) in attack mode, I'll also set two cards face down and end my turn."

The Emotionless mask drew his card and did nothing else.

"That's it?" Bastion said scrunching his brow. "Very well my silent student, time for your final lesson! I draw and send 'Duoterion' to the graveyard to add a 'Bonding' card from my deck to my hand, now I'll use 'Fossil Dig' to add a level 6 or lower 'Dinosaur' type monster to my hand," He said as he added the two cards to his hand. "Now I use my facedown 'Bonding-DHO!" He yelled as a giant chemistry set of three test tubes, a pipette, and an erlenmeyer flask appeared on the field. "By shuffling 'Duoterion', Hydrogeddon', and 'Oxygeddon' from my hand or graveyard back into my deck, I can summon one 'Water Dragon Cluster' (2800/2600) from my hand!"

The three dinosaurs each went into one of the tubes as the pipette quickly grabbed a sample of each and added it into the flask, then with a quick shake the flask exploded into a two headed water dragon on top of a giant water ball. "'Water Dragon Cluster' attack him with Tidal Surge Attack!" The two dragons shot a blast of water into the center of the orb which quickly started surging until a wave of water shot out and flooded the field and Emotionless Knight. (EM LP: 8000-5200).

"The lesson is not over yet," Bastion said. "Because I now tribute my 'Water Dragon Cluster' to summon two 'Water Dragons' (2800/ 2600) from my deck, attack my dragons with Tidal Attack!" (EM LP: 5200-0). "And that's the end of the lesson," Bastion said crossing his arms as the Knight returned to Idiot 1.

….

"I set a card, and then summon 'Fool Clown'!" Laughter Mask chuckled. (0/0) "And due to its effect, I send my entire hand to the Graveyard! Then I banish all three 'Rough Exploders' to deal 500 damage for each one!" (Axel's LP: 8000-6500)

"My turn. I'll set a card, and summon 'Fire Trooper' in Attack Position. (1000/1000) I'll then activate its effect to send it to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 damage to you." (LM: 8000-7000)

"I banish 'Rough Fight' from my Graveyard to inflict the same amount of damage to you!" (Axel's LP: 6500-5500)

"I then activate 'Fire Recovery' to discard 'Volcanic Scattershot' to Special Summon 'Fire Trooper' in Attack Position. (1000/1000) Since 'Volcanic Scattershot' was sent to the Graveyard, you take 500 damage." (LM: 7000-6500) "Then I use 'Fire Trooper's' effect to send it to the Graveyard and inflict 1000 damage," (LM: 6500-5500) "Then I use another 'Fire Recovery' to send another 'Volcanic Scattershot' to the Graveyard to Special Summon the first 'Volcanic Scattershot' in Defense Position. (500/0) "And since the second 'Volcanic Scattershot' was sent to the Graveyard, you take another 500 points of Damage." (LM: 5500-5000) "With that, I end my turn."

"I draw!" Laugher Mask chuckled.

"I activate "Draw Blast", inflicting 100 damage when you draw a card." Axel said. (LM: 5000-4000)

"As I was saying, I play 'Burial From a Different Dimension' to target my three banished 'Rough Exploders' and return them to the Graveyard. Then I'll banish them again to deal another 1500 damage!" (Axel's LP: 5500-4000) "With that, I end my turn."

"I draw. I activate 'Pot of Greed', allowing me to draw two cards, and then I activate three copies of 'Soul of Fire'! I banish three copies of 'Volcanic Doomfire' to inflict 4500 damage to you!" (LM: 4000-0. Winner: Axel)

…

"I set a card and summon 'Anchor Knight' in Attack Position. (1500/600) Then I activate its second effect three times to discard three spells to inflict 600 points of damage for each!" (Hassleberry's LP: 8000-6200) "Then I'll end my turn."

"I draw! I activate the Field Spell 'Lost World'!" The desert was overtaken with lush jungle and grass. It was oddly beautiful. "Now all monsters that aren't Dinosaur type lose 500 Attack and Defense!" (1500-1000/600-100) "Next I summon 'Rescue Rabbit' (300/100) and I banish it to Special Summon two 'Megalosmasher X' from my Deck in Attack Position! (2000/0) Then the second effect of 'Lost World' activates, Special Summoning two 'Jurracegg Tokens' to your field in Defense Position. (0/0) "And while you control a Token, you can't target any other monster on the field with a card effect, except for that Token. Now go, 'Megalosmasher X', Attack both 'Anchor Knight' and the 'Juraccegg Token'!" (AM: 8000-7500) "I'll end my turn, and my 'Megalosmasher X's go to the Graveyard on my End Phase."

"I draw! I discard one Level 3 Monster from my hand to Special Summon 'Anchor Knight' from my Graveyard. (1500-1000/600-100) Then I activate 'Violent Salvage' to return three Spell Cards from my Graveyard to my Hand. Then I'll activate 'Anchor Knight's second effect three times to deal another 1800 damage, and then I'll have 'Anchor Knight' attack you directly! (Hassleberry's LP: 6200-3400) "I end my turn."

"I draw. Now by banishing two Dinosaur Type Monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon 'Ultimate Conductor Tyranno' in Attack Position! (3500/3200) And once per turn, I can destroy one Monster in my hand or on my field to change all the Monsters on your field to Facedown Defense Position. But what's more important is the Monster that was sent: Petiteranodon! When he's destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or higher Dinosaur Type Monster from my Deck, but it can't attack this turn. I Special Summon 'Super Conductor Tyranno' in Attack Position! (3300/1400) 'And since both of these Monsters were Special Summoned, two more 'Juraccegg Tokens' appear on your field! (0/0) Go Super Conductor and Ultimate Conductor Tyranno! Attack those Facedowns! And due to 'Ultimate Conductor's' effects, not only can he battle each Monster on your field once each, but at the start of the Damage Step, he inflicts 1000 Damage directly!" (AM:

7500-5500) "And with that I end my turn."

"I draw, and use 'Anchor Knight's' Effect to discard a Level 3 Monster to Special Summon it from the Graveyard." (1500-1000/600-100) "I end my turn."

"I draw! I Summon 'Sabersaurus' in Attack Mode! (1900/500) Now attack you three! And thanks to Ultimate Conductor's effect, you also take 1000 damage at the start of the Damage Step! (5500-0. Winner: Hassleberry)

….

"And here we are, again, for the last time," Chazz laughed.

Rose sighed. "Chazz, this is a pain in the ass," She mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "Come on man let's just do this so I can fix your undead ass, and not the way Yuko is fixing Syrus," She quickly added.

"Oh fine, hope you enjoy being part of the borg," Chazz chuckled.

"...Ok….." Rose said, drawing her card. "I summon 'Elemental Hero Solid Soldier' (1300/1100), and using his effect I can special summon another "HERO' from my hand, so here she is, 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500), and now I get a 'Change' card to my hand, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Chazz laughed, drawing his card. "I will activate 'Ojama Country'!" He laughed as the field transformed into a real life version of 'Ojama Country'...Ra have mercy.

"Oh hello there," Ojama Lime said. "Welcome to Ojama Country, would you like some sand? Or if you want for 5 grains of sand you can punch me in the face, and for 10 grains you can throw Yellow down a flight of stairs."

"...I hate this place already," Rose sighed.

"And now I summon 'Ojama Blue' (0/1000-1000/0)!"

"Hey there baby," Ojama Blue said, rolling his hips and swinging his hips as he climbed up to his hut in 'Ojama Country'. "You wanna see how and Ojama parties?"

"No, and I never want you to talk like that to me again," Rose snapped.

"Now then I'll send 'Ojama Blue' to attack your 'Shadow Mist'!"

Ojama Silver stopped his tai-chi and kicked 'Ojama Blue' hard enough to send him flying at 'Shadow Mist'

"Go 'Mask Change'!" Rose yelled, activating her face down. "I send 'Shadow Mist' to the grave to summon 'Masked Hero Dark Law' (2400/1800) and add a 'HERO' to my hand!"

"I'll continue anyway!" Chazz shouted back as 'Dark Law' smacked 'Ojama Blue' in the face hard enough to break his neck (Chazz LP: 8000-6600). "Now when 'Blue' goes to the grave-"

"No he doesn't," Rose chuckled. "'Dark Law's' effect, when any of your cards goes the graveyard they are removed from play instead."

"...Wait what!?" Chazz said shocked.

"Yep," Rose chuckled again. "Anything else buddy?"

"Uh," Chazz said looking at his hand. "No."

"My turn then," Rose said. "I summon 'Elemental Hero Liquid Soldier' (1400/1300) now when he's summoned I can special summon a 'HERO' like 'Elemental Hero Shadow Mist' (1000/1500) for another 'Change' card, now I'll activate 'Polymerization' to fuse 'Liquid' and 'Solid' Soldier to summon 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' (2500/2000) and then I'll use 'Miracle Fusion' to banish 'Liquid' and 'Solid' to summon 'Elemental Hero Gaia' (2200/2600) and now I'll send everyone to attack you directly!" (Chaz LP: 6600-0)

"Something tells me being ghouls makes people worse duelists," Alexis said as Chazz was blown away into an Ojama hut.

"What was that for?!" Chazz screamed as he stood up, now unghoulified.

"Oh hey welcome back," Rose said waving. "You got turned into a ghoul when you lost all your energy."

"Damn it! I said no more cults!" Chazz yelled at his three 'Ojamas'. "Why didn't you stop me!?...and why is 'Ojama Country' still active!?"

"Unfortunately for you, you've lost in Ojama Country. That means you're now part of Ojama Country." Ojama Lime said.

"Wait what!?" Chazz shouted as the place and him disappeared in a pop.

"...Son of a bitch," Rose mumbled.

"Hey guys, we're back. I fixed Syrus, what did we miss?" Yuko said, Syrus piggybacking on her. Both had remnants of giddiness and oozed happiness.

"...A lot," Alexis sighed facepalming.


	62. Duel 61: The Misadventures of New Chazz

**Sekhmet: Let it be known that from now on Susano-o is permabanned from doing sexy Jim impressions. They keep distracting me and in between that and work we were left with only one day to work on this chapter so we had to do it all as fast as possible. We have to go serious for a second. The schedule is breaking down because we're both too exhausted by our jobs to work consistently. Susano-Ō and I both work nights and sleep all day, we just don't have time to work on chapters enough to release them weekly anymore. They'll just have to get done when they get done. **

**Susano-o: Sekhmet is just jealous they can't do it. **

**Sekhmet: I lack the mental capacity to think of sexy Australian one liners.**

**Susano-o: Also be on the lookout for my Chazz X Ojama's smut. **

**Sekhmet: I told you you weren't allowed to add to the porn pile!**

**Susano-o: Too bad hehe. **

**Sekhmet: If you keep this up I'm gonna make you write both Adrian x Jim smuts. Yes there's two now. **

**Susano-o: *Cups your cheek and talks in Sexy Jim Voice (™) * I'll show you how we do things in the outback~. **

**Sekhmet: (Ugly wheeze laugh) No Radammit no!**

Duel 60: The Misadventures of New Chazz and New Lime

"Ok what the hell happened to Chazz?!" Rose yelled, strangling Ojama Lime.

"He lost while using Ojama Country, so he is now a part of Ojama Country." Ojama Lime gurgled. "He now lives in Ojama Country forever, and will slowly turn into an Ojama."

"What!?" Rose yelled. "How do we get him back!?"

"There's no way back. Ojama Country is in the Dark World, and there's currently no way in or out."

"Damn it!" Rose shouted, throwing Lime to the ground. "Just for that you're the new Chazz."

"Yay! I've moved up a rank!" Ojama Lime cheered.

"We have another problem," Alexis said. "While everyone was dealing with them, Marcel left."

"Where did he go?" Rose asked.

"Well he didn't go to the power station," Axel said. "My squad said no one's been there since they moved Bastion out there."

"Damn it," Rose said, stamping her foot. "Ok New Chazz!"

"Yeah, what is it?" Ojama Lime asked.

"Go to the power station and get Tania, we need to find that little French shit asap."

"Yay, I'm helping!" Ojama Lime cheered, snatching a 'Dark Jeroid' from someone's Deck, summoning it, and riding it into the sunset in one swift motion.

"...I'm not gonna question that," Alexis said.

"Me either," Rose said. "Ok everyone find that little shit!"

…. (Ojama Country)

Chazz landed with a smack face first in the sand.

"Hello there!" Ojama INDIGO cackled from up on high, and retreated into his shack with a disgusting suction noise.

"What the-?" Chazz snarled looking around. "Why the hell am I in Ojama Country?" He was surrounded by lots of sand, farting windmills with lips, and Ojama Yellow head huts.

"I see all and I see none. And I see that you have sand in your bum." Ojama Lemon said as he flew circles over the town.

"Boss! Welcome to Ojama Country!" Yellow said, before getting thrown down the stairs by Ojama Grey.

"Why the hell am I here dumbass!" Chazz yelled, grabbing Yellow by his stalks.

"You lost while using Ojama Country, so the card took you as punishment!"

"That's so stupid!" Chazz yelled, throwing him up the stairs, only to get thrown back down by Grey. "So what do I do now?"

"You're stuck here until you find a way out. And there's no way out. We've tried." Ojama Green said, poking at a terrifying looking Ojama Rat.

"Yeah, there's no way out of here." Ojama Black said, walking by with a hoe.

"...What!?" Chazz yelled, but was silenced by Ojama King smacking him in the head.

"Hey New Lime! Get back to farming!" He yelled. "If you don't meet your quota then you'll have to spend the night wit O!"

"WE can share a bed," Ojama INDIGO said with a creepy grin, Chazz grabbed a hoe and started farming.

"It's sand, you can't farm anything on sand…" Chazz muttered.

…

"Hey Yuko, remember how you fixed me?" Syrus asked. Both were wandering the desert in search of Marcel.

"Yeah, it was only a couple hours ago." Yuko said.

"Can we do that again when this is all over?" Syrus asked.

"Sure. Despite the circumstances, it was some of the best we've ever had." Yuko said.

Before the two could giggle over it more, the ground rumbled and shook, and three 'Stone Dragon' monsters rose from the ground. (2000/2300)

"Hello there," Marcel said smirking.

"Marcel." Yuko said with curt disdain.

"Kill them," Marcel ordered. The 'Stone Dragons' advanced on them while he ran for his goal.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll go first and Special Summon 'The Tricky' by discarding one card (2000/1200), use my normal summon to set a card, and then equip 'Black Pendant' to 'The Tricky', boost his attack just enough to get over the first 'Stone Dragon'! (2000-2500/1200) "Finally, I'll set two cards face down and end my turn." Yuko said.

One of the two remaining 'Stone Dragons' attacked Yuko's set monster, which was 'Marshmallon'. It rocketed up and bit the 'Stone Dragon' before returning to its defensive position. The second 'Stone Dragon' set itself into Defense Mode.

"I draw, and I'll fuse 'Steamroid', 'Submarineroid', and 'Drillroid' from my hand to summon 'Super Vehicleroid Jumbo Drill'! (3000/2000) "And I'll have him attack the Defense Position 'Stone Dragon'! Then I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Syrus said.

The final 'Stone Dragon' set itself in Defense Position.

"My turn. 'The Tricky, destroy the last 'Stone Dragon'!" Yuko said. 'The Tricky' crushed the dragon with ease. (Hunter Duel Over)

"Quick, we gotta use Jumbo Drill to chase him down!' Yuko said.

"That's a great idea, hop in!" Syrus said.

…

As Marcel ran through the desert, he became increasingly aware of a rumbling under his feet. He looked back, and was terrified to find Jumbo Drill chasing him down.

"What has my life become…?!" Marcel yelled.

"This is it boys, this is war!" Syrus screamed, honking the horn. Before he could run Marcel over, and certainly not before Jumbo Drill neared dangerously close to its goal, he wormed his way into a hole in a nearby cliff face, narrowly escaping a gruesome fate.

"Did we get him?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know...let's run him over again just to be sure." Yuko said.

The ground then split open as the seven spirit gates rose out of the ground.

"Haha!" Marcel laughed jumping into the crevice formed from the gate's power. "Ta ta losers!"

"We gotta go get everybody." Yuko said.

….

"So this is my life now?" Chazz snarled, raking more sand and picking up the grains he had learned were used for currency while Ojama Red's screams filled his ears. "And why does he keep screaming like that?!"

"Oh, Red's screaming at a god he knows can't exist as long as he does." Ojama Black said.

"Well can you tell him to shut up!" Chazz yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Red screamed at him. "I will scream until I finally die!" He shouted. Chazz charged at Red, but Black grabbed him.

"Hey Boss probably don't want to do that," Black said quickly. "If you stop Red's screaming the King is gonna make you stay with Lemon all day making up riddles."

"What lies is the sand, hiding the truth, I think I have something in my tooth." Lemon said.

"Why?!" Chazz shouted.

"Because that's his job," Black explained. "He's the town screamer, his job is to scream, King didn't even have to finish his description of the job before Red was screaming to the heavens."

"Why is that a job?" Chazz asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because it is," Black said as he went back to his farming.

This place fucking sucks," Chazz snarled as he went back to farming.

….

"He went that way! Burn the witch!" Yuko shouted.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Marcel opened the Spirit Gates and is going after the Sacred Beasts!" Syrus said.

"...Sheppard said he got rid of them," Rose said, trying to contain her rage.

"Damn him," Hassleberry snarled.

"Come on we need to stop him," Alexis said, grabbing their hands. Adrian looked around and tried to leave to find Echo in the school, however Jim's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Where you going, mate?" Jim asked, getting uncomfortably close to Adrian.

"I'm going to get help," Adrian explained calmly.

"We have plenty of people to help," Jim said, tightening his grip on Adrian's shoulder. "From what the rest told me about these cards we need to stop Marcel now."

"All the more reason to get more help," Adrian said, grabbing Jim's hand and pulling it off. Jim grabbed Adrian's wrist and stared him down.

"Come on mate," Jim said, getting even closer. "We don't have time."

Adrian smirked. "You don't trust me do you?" he asked.

"You haven't given me a reason too," Jim said back, grabbing Adrian's collar. "You're up to something I know it."

"What gave you that idea?" Adrian asked, grabbing Jim's wrist and pulling himself closer to Jim's face.

"You're always running off and appearing in the middle of something happening," Jim explained. "You disappeared right before we went into Viper's lair, but then you were there in the lair at the end, you're following us and if you won't tell me what you're doing," Jim said as his bandages started glowing. "I will make you tell me."

"Oi you two stop fucking around and fuck each other already!" Rose screamed from Truckroid's cab. "We need to go already!"

"Yeah, do you want someone to write Yaoi about you two?! Get the lead out of your bottoms, you bottoms!" Yuko yelled.

Jim gave Adrian a final glare before walking away. Adrian snorted and followed behind.

….

Bastion sighed as he rewired the final connector. "There, the substation is reconnected and we should have enough power to get a call out to Dr. Eisenstein."

"Good job sugar bear," Tania said smiling. "Come on then, make the call and let's get out of here!"

"Right my kitty cat," Bastion said hooking up his PDA and making a call.

"_Hello? Hello? This is Dr. Allbert Eisenstein!" _As contact was made, Ojama Lime and Dark Jeroid came riding over a sand dune and over to them.

"Dr. Eisenstien!" Bastion yelled.

"_Bastion my boy!" _Eisenstein yelled happily. "_What is that?" _

"What do you OH MY GOODNESS!" Bastion screamed as he turned around.

"Hello. Fortunately for me, I'm the New Chazz, and this is my convertible." Ojama Lime said, motioning to Dark Jeroid. Dark Jeroid made a Minecraft Zombie noise in response.

"Who are you and why are you riding that sextuple abomination!?" Tania asked standing between him and Bastion.

"I told you, I'm the New Chazz," Ojama Lime said. "Rose sent me out here. And I don't know what that is."

"Rose sent you here?" Tania asked. "What did she need?"

"I don't remember." Ojama Lime said. Everyone facepalmed.

"_Worry about what that abomination of Ra has to say later," _Eisenstien said. "_Bastion I know of your predicament, your friend Brandon came and got me….somehow….I don't know how he got a mule across the ocean but he did." _

"_It's the power of Arkansas," _Brandon replied.

"_Impossible redneck powers aside," _Eisenstein sighed. "_Us here landside are working to bring you back through the same rift Viper opened up, we need a large amount of concentrated duel energy to power up our machines and stabilize a warp gate big enough to bring the island through, luckily you're in a place with plenty of it." _

"What do we need to do?" Bastion asked.

"_Hook up all the power lines to this station and then connect them to the spirit gates where the Sacred Beasts are, that will have the most energy in a concentrated area, from there all we need is a duel with two duelists of sufficient energy on both sides of the portal to open it up." _

"Understood," Bastion said, ending the call. "You heard the doctor! Get these lines connected! Tania I need to get back to the school fast."

"Oh I remember! Rose sent me to get Tania!" Ojama Lime said. "Something about Marcel."

"What?" Tania glared, grabbing Lime by the bottoms and pulling him up to her face. "What did he do?"

"Something about him disappearing I think." Ojama Lime said.

"Oh my Amazon!" Tania shouted throwing Lime into the treeline, grabbing Bastion, and with a quick transformation ran off towards the main building.

"Yay, it wasn't as bad as the last beating!" Ojama Lime cheered.

….

"What! I don't even get a bed!?" Chazz shouted.

"Nope sorry Boss, Lime didn't have a bed so you don't either," Green said as he showed Chazz the pile of rocks that Lime used as a bed.

"Can I share your hut?" Chazz asked.

"Umm sorry no boss, it's kinda a rule if you share huts then you have to also share beds, and well I don't like you like that," Green said awkwardly.

"I don't want to have sex with you!?" Chazz shouted, picking up Green by his neck. "Now give me your hut!"

"Hey new Lime what did I tell you about harassing other Ojamas!" King yelled smacking Chazz to the ground. "That's it you're spending the night wit O!"

"I'll rev up the fryers," Ojamaa INDIGO snickered.

"No!" Chazz yelled getting to his feet and staring up at King. "I am The Chazz! King of Trashland and I rule you with an iron first!" He yelled poking King in the chest. "So get me a place to sleep worthy of my statue!"

Chazz found himself tied to a windmill for the night with Lemon flying around him in a circle.

"Tried to fight the king you did now you're stuck flapping in the wind," Lemon said as he poked Chazz in the face.

"That's it, it's time for a Chazzalution!" Chazz snarled. Lemon stopped his flying.

"Chazzalution you say, what does the word mean if you may?" Chazz smirked and started his plan.


	63. Duel 62: Rev Up Those Fryers

**Sekhmet: I relive past trauma of writing the duel that took us seven hours to write, and during it, I realize that I've been using the term Scooping wrong. Apparently it's not slang for tributing, but for surrendering. So that's a thing.**

**Susano-o: This is why you research. **

**Sekhmet: I never used it in the story, I said it maybe twice when we dueled together. **

**Susano-o: Still need to research. **

**Sekhmet: Anyway lets just go. **

Duel 61: Rev Up Those Fryers

"Ok so here's the plan," Rose said as Syrus drove them down the crevice, running over any monster that got in his way. "You guys restrain him while Yuko and I wail on him till we knock him out."

"And then what?" Yuko asked.

"I don't know, but I will when we get there!" Rose shouted pointing to the sky.

….

"Well then," Bastion said as he watched the Black Knights rewire the lines around the spirit gates. "We're almost ready Dr. Eisenstien."

"_Good job my boy," _Eisenstien replied. "_We're good on our end, once you complete the rewiring we'll need two spiritually powerful duelists on both sides of the portal to duel, we have ours ready what about you?"_

"We have Jesse," Bastion nodded.

"_Excellent!" _Eisenstien said.

"Bastion we have a problem!" One of the Black Knights yelled. "The circuit is too short and we're out of line!"

Bastion grit his teeth is annoyance, Tania was heading down to assist in the capture of Marcel so he was limited in people strong enough to move the few above ground poles they had into position. "How short?"

"Like a foot or so."

"Curses," Bastion sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We've tripped at the finish line."

"Well that's not good," Ojama Lime said. Bastion looked at the small creature, then at the lines.

"Lime, you said Ojama's are indestructible right?" He asked.

"Well yeah it's our curse, like everything else about us."

"Then I need you to do something for me," Bastion said smiling.

"Yay! I'm helping!" Lime said excitedly.

….

"There they are. Now that I have the three Sacred Beasts, all I have to do is wait for them to get here…" Marcel said to himself. He didn't have to wait long though, because the nightmare fuel that was Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill came crashing down into the cavern.

"Attica!" Syrus shouted as Jumbo Drill embedded itself into the floor and everyone came pouring out.

"You're too late...The Sacred Beasts are mine and all who oppose me will be devoured." Marcel said.

"Your shitty little tricks are over. We have the advantage now." Rose sneered. "So kick his ass, Yuko."

"You want me to WHAT?!" Yuko shrieked.

"You beat them once, you can beat them again." Rose said shrugging.

"I barely escaped with the fate of the world that time!" Yuko shrieked.

"Well none of us have the firepower or removal to take them on..." Rose said, pushing her forward. "Go on."

"Stand back." Yuko growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Duel!" (LP: 8000)

"I'll start by summoning 'Chaos Core' in Attack Mode (0/0), set a card and end my turn."

"I'll set a card, as well as two face downs. And that's it." Yuko said nervously.

"What's wrong? Cat got your Deck?" Marcel goaded. "I think I'll just set a card for now."

"_Shut up shut up shut up." _Yuko thought. "I'll start my turn by Normal Summoning 'Nimble Beaver' (400/200) and by doing that, I can Special Summon another from my Deck. Then I'll send my 'Nimble Beavers' to attack your 'Chaos Core' and you directly."

"I activate 'Chaos Core's' effect! By sending 1 each of "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" to my Graveyard, I can put three "Phantasmal Counters" on this card. By removing one of the Counters, I can prevent its destruction and cancel any damage from your attacks, and I'll do that twice."

"Fine then. I'll set a card and end my turn." Yuko said.

"You're a coward and a fool." Marcel chortled. "I'll just set this card and end my turn."

"I draw. I summon "Mirage Dragon" (1600/600). Let's try this again. I send all three of my monsters to attack, first my "Nimble Beavers", and then my "Mirage Dragon"."

"You really have lost your mind. I'll use "Chaos Core"'s effect to negate your first attack, and use my "Chaos Burst" Trap to tribute-"

"Nope, "Mirage Dragon's" effect prevents my opponent's Traps from activating during the Battle Phase." Yuko said. The first "Nimble Beaver's" attack bounced off, but the second smacked "Chaos Core" into oblivion, and "Mirage Dragon" sprayed foul mist in Marcel's face. (Marcel's LP: 8000-6000) "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"What an infuriating play. I summon "Phantom of Chaos" in Attack mode. (0/0) Now, if I banish an Effect Monster in my Graveyard, I can take the name of that card and apply its Attack, Defense, and effects to this card. I choose "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" as the target!" (0-4000/0-4000) "Now attack "Mirage Dragon"!"

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Yuko flinched, but to her surprise, the dark mist washed over her with no effects.

"You take no battle damage involving this Monster due to its second effect, but due to Hamon's second effect, it still deals 1000 damage to you!" (Yuko's LP: 8000-7000) "And on my End Phase, Hamon is banished and Phantom's effect resolves. (4000-0/4000-0) "I'll end my turn there.

"I draw, and I use "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards." Yuko said. A chill shot up her arm, but when she saw what else she had drawn, it was hard to not celebrate right then and there. "I tribute my three monsters to summon "The Wicked Avatar"!" (?/?)" I'll set a card and end my turn."

Marcel eyed the threatening black orb uneasily. He drew his card, and busted a gut laughing. "First, I'll use "Different Dimension Capsule" to return "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" to my Graveyard. Next, I'll use the spell 'Dimension Fusion Destruction"! I banish my three "Sacred Beasts" from my Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Armityle, the Chaos Phantom!" (0/0) "He gains 10,000 Attack and Defense using its first ability, and now he attacks!" (0-10,000/0-10,000) (?-10,100/?-10,100) "And don't think Avatar will save you, because when Armityle battles, he deals 10,000 damage to the owner of the monster he's battling!"

"And the same mistake will cost you the game! I play "Divine Evolution"! First, I target a Divine Type monster, my Avatar. This card is unaffected by card effects. Any monster that it battled has its effects negated, and any damage I would take is dealt to my opponent instead!"

"I activate "Dark Bribe"! I can negate your "Divine Evolution" and you draw a card!"

"I refuse! I activate "Seven Tools of the Bandit"! By giving up 1000 Life Points, I can negate and destroy your "Dark Bribe"!" Yuko screamed. The Swiss army knife sunk into the card, and with it Marcel's chance of winning. (Yuko LP: 7000-6000) (Marcel LP: 6000-0. Winner: Yuko)

The beam that overtook Armityle cut through the cavern and into the sky. Yuko turned and took about two steps before staggering and projectile vomiting where she stood.

...

"Ok we're ready on this side!" Bastion yelled.

"Am I going to be ok?" Lime asked as he was wrapped up in the wiring.

"Of course," Bastion nodded. "Jesse are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!" He said standing in the center of the circle.

"_Good now if I just do this." _

The wires rumbled and soon a giant staticy screen appeared above them. "There we go!" Eisentien yelled happily as he appeared in full color on the screen. "It's much easier to talk now."

"So who is your duelist?" Bastion asked.

"Me," Aster said, smirking as the final platform slid into place.

"Aster? We thought you were dead!" Bastion yelled.

Aster facepalmed. "Bastion I was at the graduation ceremony!" He yelled. "Why do all of you keep saying I'm dead!?" He yelled.

"So I'm dueling a spirit?" Jesse asked. Aster facepalmed again.

"Let's just do this," Aster said, drawing his first card. "I play, 'Destiny Hero Drilldark' (1600/1200)," He said as his hero drilled it's way out of the ground. "And when he's summoned I get to special summon another 'Destiny HERO' with less than or equal attack to my 'Drilldark', so here comes 'Destiny Hero Drawhand' (1600/800)," He said as his next hero appeared in a dust storm. "Now when he's summoned we both get to draw a card."

'Drawhand' shot both their decks with a bright blue D-symbol, letting them both draw a card. "And with that I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn then," Jesse said smiling. "And I play, 'Crystal Bond' (Everyone went aww at the cute art) now I can add a 'Crystal Beast' to my hand and put one in my spell zone, so I'll set 'Topaz Tiger' to my spell zone, and then I summon 'Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus' (1800/1200) this lets me set another 'Crystal Beast' to my spell zone, like my 'Amber Mammoth'."

Aster nodded as the second card appeared on the field.

"Now I activate 'Crystal Beacon'!" Jesse yelled as a bright light shined on his field. "This lets me summon a 'Crystal Beast' from my deck if I have two 'Crystal Beasts' in my spell zone, so come on out 'Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle' (300/300) and when this little guy is summon I can summon as many 'Crystal Beasts' from my spell zone, so come on out 'Amber Mammoth' (1700/1600) and 'Topaz Tiger' (1600/1000)!" The four 'Crystal Beasts' appeared on the field with a rainbow glow. "Go 'Topaz' attack 'Drilldark' and when he attacks he gains 400 attack!" (Topaz 1600-2000/1000).

'Topaz' pounced and tore 'Drilldark' apart with his teeth and claws. (Aster LP: 8000-7600) "I activate 'Destiny Signal'!" Aster yelled. "Now I get to summon a level 4 or lower 'Destiny Hero' from my deck, so come on out 'Destiny Hero Diamond Dude' (1400/1600)."

"Well here comes the second attack, go 'Amber Mammoth' run down his 'Drawhand'!" (Aster LP: 7600-7500). "'Sapphire Pegasus' take out 'Diamond Dude'!" (Aster LP: 7500-7100). "Finally 'Ruby' hit him hard!" (Aster LP: 7100-6800). "And with that I'll set a card and end my turn."

"You're gonna regret that," Aster smirked. "I activate 'Destiny Mirage' when a 'Destiny Hero' is destroyed. I get to summon back all the 'Destiny Heroes' that were destroyed this turn. (Drilldark 1600/1200) (Drawhand 1600/800) (Diamond Dude (1400/1600). Jesse's eyes went wide as Aster drew his next card.

"Oh look at that," Aster smirked. "I send my three monsters to the grave to special summon 'Destiny Hero Dogma' (3400/2400). "Attack 'Ruby' with 'Dogmatic Crash'!" (Jesse LP: 8000-4900).

"I activate 'Ultimate Crystal Magic'!" Jesse yelled in his 'Ruby' entered his spell zone. "When a 'Crystal Beast' is destroyed I can send 7 'Crystal Beast' monsters from my Hand, Deck, and or fiend to the grave to fusion summon an 'Ultimate Gem' monster from my extra deck!"

Jesse's deck and field emptied as his newest dragon appeared behind him in a double rainbow portal. "Come on out 'Rainbow Overdragon'!" (4000/0).

Aster grit his teeth as the giant dragon loomed behind Jesse. "Good move, but this duel just started," He said looking at his hand. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My move then," Jesse said, drawing his card.

"And now I activate 'Dogma's' effect," Aster said. "During your Standby Phase your life points are halved." 'Dogma's' chains extended out from his hands and flicked them at Jesse, raking them across his chest hard (Jesse LP: 4900-2450).

"Well hope you liked that because that's all you get," Jesse said. "'Rainbow Overdragon' attack 'Dogma'!"

"Not so fast, go 'D-Counter'!" Aster yelled. "You attacked a 'Destiny Hero' and now your monster is destroyed," 'Rainbow Overdragon's' attack was turned back by a wave of energy, blowing 'Overdragon' away. "And that's the end," Aster smirked.

"Don't count me out yet!" Jesse yelled. "When you remove one of my 'Ultimate Gem' monsters by card effect I can banish 'Ultimate Crystal Magic' from my graveyard and place as many 'Crystal Beast' monsters in my spell zone as possible!"

Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Amethyst appeared on the field.

"And now I activate 'Crystal Abundance'!" Jesse smiled. "This card lets me send 4 'Crystal Beast' cards from my spell zone to the grave allowing me to send all other cards on the field to the grave!"

The four crystals glowed bright before exploding and sending showers of shards across the field, destroying 'Dogma'.

"Now last but not least I can summon a 'Crystal Beast' from my grave, so 'Sapphire Pegasus' come on back (1800/1200), and then 'Ruby' can come to my spell zone, 'Sapphire' attack!" (Aster LP: 6800-5000). "And with that I'll set three card's and end my turn."

Aster drew his card. "I activate 'Destiny Draw' by sending a 'Destiny Hero' to the grave I get to draw 2 cards," He said, sending 'Plasma' to the grave and drawing his new cards, then he smiled. "I activate 'Fusion Destiny', allowing me to fuse 'Destiny Heroes' from my hand and deck, so I'll fuse three to form 'Destiny Hero Dominance' (2900/2600)!" The giant hero with a sword the size of a person appeared behind Aster with a flourish. "Attack 'Pegasus'!" 'Dominance' swung his sword and sliced the horse in two (Jesse LP: 2450-1350). "And now I get to draw a card."

"Here we go," Jesse smirked. "When you declare an attack on my 'Crystal Beast' I get to summon this guy from my hand 'Rainbow Dragon, the Zenith Crystal Beast' (3000/0)!" A smaller version of 'Rainbow Dragon' appeared in front of Jesse.

"That's nice," Aster smirked. "I play a face down and end my turn."

Jesse drew and smiled. "I send 'Zenith' to attack your 'Domination'!" (Aster LP: 5000-4900).

"And now," Aster smirked. "Since 'Domination' was destroyed I get to summon 3 level 9 or lower 'Destiny Heroes' from my grave, so come back 'Deadmaster' (?-5300/?-5300), 'Plasma' (1900/600), and 'Dogma' (3400/2400)!"

"Well this is gonna be fun," Jesse smirked. "I activate two 'Rainbow Gravities' to summon 'Rainbow Dragon' (4000/0) from my deck and 'Rainbow Overdagon' (4000/0) from my grave!" Jesse roared as his other two dragon's appeared on the field. "Now go 'Rainbow' attack his 'Dogma'!" (Aster LP: 4900-4300) and 'Overdragon' take out that 'Plasma'!"

"Go 'D-Fusion'!" Aster yelled. "I fuse my 'Plasma' and 'Dreadmaster' to create 'Destiny Hero Dangerous' (2000/2600)!" The two fused to create Aster's final hero, a dark purple skinned hero with a long cape and a red skull face.

"Overdragon attack again!" Jesse yelled.

"Now I use his effect to ditch a card to the grave to send a 'Destiny Hero' from my deck to the grave, now all my 'Destiny Heroes' gain 200 attack for each 'Hero' in my grave and with a grand total of 10 that's an extra 2000!" (Dangerous 2000-4000/2600).

"So they'll both be destroyed!" Jesse yelled.

"Not with the second effect of my 'D-Fusion' my monster will be fine," Aster smirked.

Jesse grit his teeth and sighed with a smile. "You played me good Aster, but I got one trick left up my sleeve I was saving for Rose but looks like you'll be the first one, I activate, 'Final Fusion'!" He yelled. "Since we both have a Fusion monster battling, both our monster attacks are negated and we both take damage equal to the combined ATK of both those Fusion Monsters!"

Jesse's card exploded in a bright white light covering the entire field and swallowing all their monsters in its glow (Aster and Jesse LP: 0).

"That's it!" Bastion yelled. "That's all the energy we need!"

"It's going!" Someone yelled as the energy went through the lines to the spirit gates, shocking Lime to a crisps in the process. Then it happened, a giant beam came out of the crevice.

"What?!" Bastion yelled as the energies collided together making the portal warp and contract. "Something is happening!"

"_Bastion something has gone wrong!" _Eisenstien yelled. "_The portal's location is changing! I can't stop it!" _

The portal expanded wider and wider till it was as large as the island itself, before turning a sickly dark purple color and exploding in a giant flash, covering the island and everyone on it in a bright purple light.


	64. Duel 63: The Divine Comedy But

**Sekhmet: Now we get into the really edgy shit. **

**Susano-o: Fellas is it gay if you're being mind controlled by an otherworldly demon? Discuss in the Comment Section. **

**Sekhmet: I don't know myself. **

**Susano-o: Then again is it even gay with Rose since she identifies as a girl? Hmm.**

Duel 62: The Divine Comedy But It's Just The Inferno

The light faded away and the entire island fell a foot into a lava pool, sending everyone falling to their knees. Everyone was confused for a while before realizing that something went very very wrong and they quickly scrambled to put the messed up transporter back together under Bastion's direction, while also searching for the now missing Jesse.

"Oh, this isn't good. We're in the Dark World. The Ojamas live in the worst part of the Dark World, Ojama Country." Ojama Lime explained, dusting off the ash from his body.

"Wonderful," Bastion sighed as he tried to reestablish contact with Eisenstien.

"Bastion sir!" One of the blue berets yelled as he ran up to Bastion. "Good news from Dr. Crowler, the ghouls have been returned to normal!"

Bastion sighed and smiled. "Well at least one good thing has come out of this, once they're healed up get them back into their positions."

The Beret nodded and ran back to the school, then an earthquake shook the island as 'Jumbo Drill' drilled itself out of the new crevice in the gate.

"We got him!" Rose yelled dragging a tied up Marcel out of the drill.

"Well hope it was worth it," Bastion said back. "We were thrown off course by a giant blast from that crevice hitting the portal." Everyone turned to Yuko.

"Hey, fighting with Gods is messy, it's not like I can contain mass destruction." Yuko growled.

"So where are we?" Alexis asked.

"The Dark World," Bastion said. "And according to Lime here we're in trouble."

"Yeah, The Dark World monsters are pretty vicious, they once dipped me in butter and fed me to a Behemoth." Lime explained.

"How are you still here then?" Hassleberry asked.

"Ojamas are indestructible," Lime responded.

"So you were pooped-" Syrus started.

"Let's not examine that," Alexis interrupted. "So what's the other bad news?" she joked trying to ease the tension.

"Jesse is missing," Bastion responded. "-But the ghouls have returned to normal so…"

"..." Alexis responded.

"Well this is a mess," Axel said.

"Yeah, ok we'll scout out the nearby area," Rose said. "Bastion I assume you got everyone doing something?" She asked.

"Yes," Bastion nodded.

"Ok then," Rose said, clapping. "Me, Yuko, Alexis, and Syrus will go scouting."

"Umm," Marcel said wiggling in his bonds. "I have to pee," Everyone looked at him shocked.

….

"So you're normal again?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Marcel asked.

"And how can you prove it," Rose asked, getting close to Marcel's face.

"I can prove it." Yuko said. She got in Marcel's face and let Dreadroot's aura envelop her. She backed off once Marcel looked like he was going to shit his pants. "Yep, he's clean. Whatever was inhabiting him wasn't scared of Dreadroot."

"Ok then," Rose said glaring. "So where did Nightshroud go?"

"What's a Nightshroud?" Marcel asked warily.

….

"Damn it," Nightshroud hissed as he walked away from Duel Academy in his new form, an orange energy version of Marcel. "That infernal girl threw us off course….I was so close to the right dimension….I'll have to see if someone in this world can get me the power i need," He said looking around, before spotting Jesse laying on the ground nearby. "Well hello there…." He chuckled walking over to Jesse. "Looks like I found…. a new skin suit."

….

"Let's go," Rose ordered. "We'll be back before Andy gets home."

"Rose the Toy Story references are not appreciated right now," Alexis said, hitching up her supplies.

"I thought it was funny." Yuko said.

"Ok let's go everyone," Alexis said, clapping her hands.

"Let's hope we find him soon, I think we crossed over to the wrong side of the tracks." Syrus said nervously. Looking down at his feet, there was indeed a set of dusty train tracks.

"Where did those come from?" Rose asked, crossing the tracks.

"Those are the tracks into Ojama Country. It was the one good thing we had." Ojama Lime said.

Rose did a double take. "Lime? What are you doing?!"

"I'm coming with you. I have to go back to Ojama Country." Ojama Lime said.

"What? No!" Rose yelled. "You're a tiny thing and you can't duel!"

"But I have to go back to Ojama Country."

"No," Rose said, picking him up and setting him back on the other side of the tracks. "You stay, we go, no following," She said wagging her finger as they started walking away. Lime simply summoned Dark Jeroid and got on top, and it followed them.

"No no no!" Rose yelled, but sighed and walked away. "Fine if you die it's not my fault," She said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yay, I'm helping!"

"I can't tell at this point if he's less or more annoying than Chazz," Alexis pondered.

"I'd say its about equal." Yuko said.

"I'm more confused than anything." Syrus said.

….

The five of them walked around the area, finding out that the school had been set down inside a circular mountain range of volcanoes, climbing over them the five saw a bunch of monsters enslaving other monsters.

"Oh yay the slavers," Lime said. "Maybe they won't beat me up now that I'm with you guys."

"Slavers?" Alexis asked. "How can you have slavery in a hellscape like this?"

"How can you not?" Ojama Lime asked.

"Because slavery causes more problems than it solves," Alexis said facepalming. "Look can you explain why they're doing this."

"It's like Fist of the North Star I think. It's life or death out here, so the strongest monsters are in charge." Ojama Lime said.

"So who's fighting who?" Alexis asked.

"It's mostly Dark Worlds Versus Warriors, but there's a bunch of smaller factions too." Ojama Lime said. "The slavers are mostly Winged Beast monsters. That's their leader, 'Sky Scout'."

Alexis squinted at the group, seeing the red claws of the monster in question as it threw a 'White Magician Pikeru' into one of the cages, leaving a sickening feeling in her stomach. "We need to stop them," She said.

"Why?" Ojama Lime asked.

"Yeah, plus we don't have time for this. We have to find Jesse and Chazz, and actually get them back to the Academy." Yuko said.

"We can't just let them do this," Alexis protested. "This isn't right."

"Maybe the Wicked Gods have corrupted me or I've just become jaded, But I don't think morality is at the top of our list of priorities. This was supposed to be search and rescue." Yuko said. "In and out. 20 minute adventure."

"We're supposed to be better than that!" Alexis yelled. "We're stuck here for who knows how long we need to help these people!"

"We can be concerned about our morality when we get our friends back. If we're still stuck here after we get them back, we can start making a difference then." Yuko said.

"Look stop it," Rose said to both of them. "Both of you, we're all tired and angry but fighting won't help."

"These people are right outside our border and if we don't stop them they'll be coming for us next," Alexis insisted.

"Alexis," Rose said calmly. "Is this about last year?" Alexis glared and that was all Rose needed to see. "Look I know how much you want to make things right, but..."

"I'm doing it," Alexis insisted, walking down the side of the cliff.

"Damn it" Rose hissed following her.

"Great, this is gonna take three days now." Yuko said, also following.

"I hope I don't end up in another Behemoth." Ojama lime said, trailing behind them.

"Don't leave me alone!" Syrus panicked, following behind. The five marched right up to the group of monsters.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted. "I want you to leave these people alone!"

Sky Scout turned and snorted. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" He said. "Only the strong survive out here and I won't be talked down to by someone like you."

"Well then," Alexis said, unlocking her duel disk. "Guess I'll have to prove I'm the best."

"Oh really?" Sky Scout chuckled, unlocking his disk. "Let's go then."

"Duel!" They shouted together.

"Wait!" Tania said, suddenly appearing from over the hill. "You can't stop a Duel once it starts, and If you lose the Duel, you lose your life!"

"What?! Who came up with that rule?!" Syrus asked.

"It's the way the Dark World is." Tania explained.

"This is just a shittier version of where we already were!" Yuko yelled in disbelief.

"I'll start this one," Alexis said, drawing her card. "Let's see how you like my 'Etoile Cyber' (1200/1600)," She said, summoning her ribbon dancer. "And I'll end my turn with a facedown."

"Time to show you how things work here," Sky Scout smirked. "I activate 'Summon Storm' by paying 800 life points I can summon a level 4 or lower wind monster from my hand." (Sky Scout LP: 8000-7200). "I summon 'Whirlwind Prodigy' (1500/1600)."

A small boy appeared on the field with a cloud of wind.

"Now I summon 'Hunter Owl' (1000/900) and he gains 500 attack for each wind monster I control, and he can't be attacked." (Hunter Owl 1000-2000/900). "'Hunter Owl' attack 'Etoile Cyber'."

"I activate 'Doble Passe'," Alexis said. "Your attack becomes a direct attack, but you take damage equal to my monster's attack in return!" Alexis explained as 'EtoileCyber' spun around the attack so Owl's spear hit Alexis in the chest (Alexis LP: 8000-6000). Then 'Etoile Cyber' danced across the field and lashed out with a kick (Sky Scout LP: 7200-5000).

"Well I end my turn by setting two cards."

Alexis smirked. "Alright then, go 'Etoile Cyber' attack him directly, and when she attacks directly she gains 500 attack." (Etoile Cyber 1200-1700/1600) (Sky Scout LP: 5000-3300).

"How did you do that?" Sky Scout yelled.

"The second effect of 'Doble Passe'," Alexis smirked. "I'll then summon 'Cyber Egg Angel' (200/300), and use its effect to add my 'Ritual Sanctuary' field spell card to my hand, then I'll activate it!" Alexis yelled as the field transformed into a wedding hall. "Using its effect I'll discard a spell card to add a light ritual monster to my hand, then I'll activate my facedown card 'Machine Angel Ritual'," She said as the wedding hall turned to metal. "I'll send my 'Etoile Cyber' and 'Cyber Egg Angel' to the grave to summon 'Cyber Angel Idaten' (1600/2000) in defense mode!' Alexis yelled as her angel exploded out of the forge and onto her field. "And with her effect I'll add a ritual spell to my hand and end my turn."

"Now my turn," Sky Scout smirked. "I send my 'Whirlwind Prodigy' to the grave to summon my 'Simorgh, Bird of Divinity' (2700/1000), 'Simorgh' attack 'Idaten' with Divine Wind!"

"Hey!" Rose yelled from the sidelines.

"And now my 'Hunter Owl' will attack you directly!" (Alexis LP: 6000-4000). "I'll end my turn with these two facedowns and 'Simorgh's' effect will activate, we'll both take 1000 points of damage if we have no spell or traps."

"Which we both have," Alexis finished as her cards flipped up to protect herself from 'Simorgh's' wind.

"Yes, for now," Sky Scout replied.

"Sure," Alexis smiled as she drew her card. "If this doesn't end it first, I'll being with 'Pre-Preperation of Rites' to add my 'Machine Angel Absolute Ritual' and 'Cyber Angel Vrash' to my hand, and now I'll use my facedown 'Urgent Ritual Art' to banish my 'Machine Angel Ritual' and copy its effect, I'll send my 'Blade Skater' and 'Cyber Gymnast' to the grave to summon 'Cyber Angel Izana' (2500/2600) and then I'll activate my 'Machine Angel Absolute Ritual' to shuffle my 'Cyber Gymnast', 'Etoile Cyber', and 'Cyber Egg' back to the deck to summon 'Cyber Angel Vrash' (3000/2000).

Sky Scout smirked. "Now I got you, go 'Bottomless Trap Hole'!"

"I activate 'Vrash's' ability!" Alexis countered. "I shuffle my 'Idaten' back to the deck to negate that effect and destroy it," Alexis explained. "'Vrash' attack 'Simorgh'!" (Sky Scout LP: 3300-2700) (Hunter Owl 2000-1500/900).

"Oops, not enough," Sky Scout chuckled. Alexis smirked in return.

"I activate 'Magnificent Machine Angel'," Alexis said. "I send a 'Cyber Angel' ritual monster from my deck or field to the grave and then I can add 200 attack and defense to a light fairy type monster times the level of that monster," Alexis explained. "I tribute 'Vrash' to add 2000 points to 'Izana' (Izana 2500-4500/2600-4600). "'Izana' attack 'Hunter Owl' with Amenonuhoko!" She yelled as 'Izana' spun her spear around and slammed it into 'Hunter Owl' destroying it. (Sky Scout LP: 2700-0). "Better luck never," Alexis smirked.

"You think you won, but the Mad King will annihilate you!" Sky Scout raved, laughing madly before crumbling into dust. With their boss gone, the other monsters fled, leaving their prizes to be released back into the world.

"Mad King?" Syrus asked.

…

"So!" A voice cackled as the owner crunched on another orphan's arm. "You're saying if I help you get this magical mystical super card, then you'll give me control of ALL the dimensions?!"

"Yes," Night-Jesse said, smirking. "All I need is for you to duel Rose with these cards," He explained, handing over the 'Wicked Rune' cards. "These will drive her to the brink and should give us the power needed to create it."

"Wonderful!" the King laughed as he took the cards. "This will be the beginning of a PERFECT partnership. I can feel it!"

"Oh yes," Night-Jesse smiled. "Very very perfect."

**Sekhmet: We'll figure it out when we get there, whenever that is. **


	65. Duel 62: Spun Away

**Susano-o: We're back from war. **

**Sekhmet: WE'RE IN VIETNAM BITCHES!**

**Susano-o: *Fortunate Son intensifies***

**Sekhmet: But seriously, I apologize for us being gone for so long. **

Duel 62: Spun Away

"Come on everyone move your tail fins!" Rose yelled waving the prisoners and slaves out of their cages. "We're leaving in five minutes!"

Alexis sighed as everyone seemed to want to thank her rather than actually leave. "It's fine it's fine come on we need to go before they come back."

"Come on, we've spent enough time here! We need to get to Ojama Country and trade Chazzes!" Yuko said, hustling along.

"One does not pop into Ojama Country," Lime said, eating a few of the cage bars to let people out.

"Well, WE'RE popping into Ojama Country." Hassleberry said.

"Umm excuse me," A small child said pulling on Alexis's leg. "Have ye seen my dad?"

"What's your dad look like?" Syrus asked.

"He hath short brown hair, a beard, a headband, and a ie patch," The kid said.

"No, we didn't see anyone like that, but he's probably around." The kid looked sad but Alexis quickly picked him up in a hug.

"We'll find him, don't worry," She said smiling.

"Yeah big question though," Hasselberry said. "Where are we gonna take all these people?"

"General Freed has a base not too far from here," One of them said.

"...Freed is a stupid name," Rose sighed. "Come on then let's go," She clapped. "Lead the way!"

….

"They've been gone for a while," Jim said looking as he watched the grounds from the roof of the school.

"They'll be ok," Axel said from beside him. "Our job is to watch Bastion."

Said kid was going slightly crazy trying to fix the teleporter. It was as if the atmosphere was slowly driving everyone mad, starting to slowly drive people off the deep end with irritation and frustration. Jim nodded and looked up at the sky just in time to see a comet pass by, making him hiss in pain.

"What was that?" Axel asked.

"Nothing," Jim said looking away. "Have you seen Adrian?"

"Not since we landed here," Axel said back. Jim glared at the ground. "Don't worry we'll find your boyfriend eventually," Axel said, sharpening his knife.

….

"Where do you think Nightshroud is?" Adrian asked. The two had somehow made it to the bottom of the school undetected.

"What the hell is a Nightshroud?" Echo asked.

"Did I not tell you about the ooze?" Adrian asked.

"I haven't seen you in almost a week, and frankly I missed you." Echo said.

"Ok so-" Adrian began to explain.

(Ten minutes of the most cocaine packed plot ever conceived and one scene change later)

…

"Everyone ready? Good now let's move out!" Rose yelled as the oldest in the group led the way to Freed's camp.

"So tell me what happened here?" Yuko asked one of the prisoners.

"Our dimension has always been in conflict with the Dark Army, but lately they've been getting more powerful cards and they've started driving us out of our homes," He explained. "They're winning and we'll soon all be slaves."

"Oh wow," Syrus said sadly.

"Yes," The man said. "Freed hopefully has a plan to stop this," He said looking up at the sky. "We must hurry, the Dark Army is active at night."

"Yes!" A growly voice laughed. Everyone turned around to see a red monster holding Kyle with a bladed duel disk.

"Oh great," Rose snarled. "Let him go!"

"No!" the monster laughed. "Brron will love this little snack," He said creepily.

"Is that literal or disturbingly metaphorical?" Yuko asked.

"Yes! And unless one of you is brave enough to try and stop me, I'll get away with it!"

"I'm brave enough!" Syrus said, stepping forward. "And before you say anything Yuko, I can handle this!"

"I was just gonna say be careful…" Yuko said.

"Little little man! You are no match for me!" Scarr taunted.

"Duel!" (LP:8000)

"I'll summon 'Archfiend Soldier', set a card and then end my turn." Scarr said.

"I draw! I'll set a card and summon 'Gyroid' (1000/1000), then I'll end my turn." Syrus said.

"I'll summon 'Fusion Devourer' (1400/1200) And I'll have it and 'Archfiend Soldier' attack your 'Gyroid' (Syrus' LP: 8000-7100) Then I'll activate my facedown 'Fake Friendship Treaty', which prevents you from summoning any monster that's level 4 or below. Then I'll activate 'Hurricane Nest'. Now if you try to special summon, I can send a copy of 'Special Hurricane' from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard to destroy it."

"I draw! I'll use 'Heavy Storm' to clear the back row, then I'll use 'Power Bond' to fuse the cards in my hand to create "Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill' (3000-6000/2000) And then I'll use 'Limiter Removal' to double his attack again!" (6000-12000/2000)

"That's all for naught! My 'Fusion Devourer' reduces any Fusion it battles to zero!"

"Not if I activate 'Divine Wrath'! This negates your 'Fusion Devourer's' ability and destroys it. Then a replay occurs! Take him out with 'Maximum Penetration'!" (Scarr's LP:8000-0. Winner: Syrus)

"Hehe, Penetration," Rose giggled. Alexis smacked her shoulder while trying and failing to hold back her own smirk.

"What? That's what the attack is called." Syrus said. The ensuing conversation was being carried out with no regard to the dissolving Scarr in the background.

Hassleberry sighed. "You sweet summer child," He said, patting his head.

…

An hour later they finally saw the walls of the camp come into view. Upon reaching Freed's camp, they were greeted by said man and a younger woman who came out after him.

"Gina!" The boy yelled, running over to her, despite Rose's yells that if he was kidnapped again they wouldn't help him.

"Kyle!" Gina cried, and the ensuing reunion was heart melting.

"Thank you for your help," Freed said smiling.

"So what's the whole story about a war Liquid Snake?" Yuko asked, Rose snorted in laughter.

"The Dark Army has laid siege to this world, they have become more powerful recently, and seem now to have a new ally with a much bigger plan in mind," Freed said gravely.

"Well fuck," Rose sighed taking off her hat and running her hand through her hand. "Look I wish we could help, but we need to get to Ojama Country and find our friend….along with our other friend who was yeeted somewhere after we crash landed here."

"Yeeted?" Freed asked.

"Throw violently," Alexis answered. "Maybe you've seen him?" She asked. "Blue hair, blue vest, lavender shirt?"

"No, we don't have anyone matching that description here," Freed said.

"Maybe we'll find him on the way to Ojama Country. God help us if we find him IN Ojama Country." Yuko said.

"General Freed!" A guard yelled. "There's someone coming!"

They all looked towards the gate to see a man that looked vaguely like Solid Snake running towards them.

"Father!" both Kyle and Gina called out as they ran towards him.

"Children…" he croaked. "'Emissary of the Afterlife' attated and captured me, but I was able to escape usung 'Justi-Break'."

"Wait, how is that possible? You didn't summon a monster." Syrus asked.

"What doon ye mene?"

"You said you used 'Justi-Break" on it, but 'Justi-Break' only works when a Normal monster is attacked." Syrus said. "And the card you're based on is an Effect monster, it shouldn't have worked."

"Did we discover a plot hole in the universe?" Lime asked.

"Shut up Lime, or we'll throw you into the void." Rose said.

"Yay! Usually I get thrown into the Fly of Despair." Lime said. Rose groaned and smacked her head.

"So where was the prison?" Hassleberry asked.

"Inside the Dark Castle," Larz responded.

"Seriously why do you three keep speaking in Ye Old English," Rose asked.

"Actually this is more likely Middle English, Old English was more or less a German dialect and would be illegible by today's standards." Yuko said.

"Nerd!" Rose and Lime yelled back.

"We are from another dimension," Gina responded, Rose facepalmed harder. "Where the Dark World is juste a story, until they pulled us into this world as prisoners."

"Another dimension!" Rose yelled. "How many are there!"

"Twelve," Freed answered, Rose yelled. "What else did you see Larz?"

"The Dark Army hath a newe member," He answered. "A boy with dark blue hair and glowing orange eyes."

"...Sarge I think we found Jesse," Hassleberry said. Rose just screamed again.

….

"Ok so here's the plan," Rose sighed. "We'll get Chazz and then go save Jesse, ok?"

"Right!" Everyone yelled back.

"That may be a problem," Ojama Lime said. "See we already passed the entrance to Ojama Country."

"What!?" Rose yelled. "Why did you tell us!?"

"I had sand in my buns," Lime said, pulling out two hamburger buns covered in sand, Rose shoved him inside Jeroid's penis mouth. "Yay! I'm getting a massage!" He yelled as Jeroid started slowly munching on him, his rubbery body making a squeaking sound.

"Ok so now how do we get in?" Hassleberry asked.

"Well the entrance is only one way," Lime said as he was spit out. "So the only way in now is through the…." He said pointing at a nearby archway filled with real life footage of a department store. "Perfume Department." He said ominously.

"Let's do it." Yuko said. Syrus gulped.

They ran through at full speed as photo realistic hands sprayed them with perfume, sending Syrus to the ground in a coughing fit. Rose attempted to jump one of the puffs but was hit by another from above, Hassleberry tried wearing a gas mask that he found somewhere but the hands removed it and sprayed him anyway. Yuko was pulling Syrus through the department as she was bombarded from all sides by scents, this was war and they were running through the jungle.

"Ah!" Rose yelled as they all fell out the other side into a heap on the floor. "I always hate going in there."

Alexis walked through the archway with a raised eyebrow. "You guys are all drama queens," She sighed. Lime then came stumbling out behind them.

"Yeah, but there's a reason it exists. See, perfume liquifies Ojama organs. " Lime coughed, then vomited blood that was the volume of his body. "It doesn't kill us, but it really hurts."

"How do you have that much blood?" Hassleberry asked, stepping away from the writhing Ojama.

"Oh it's not my blood, it's my liquid organs." Ojama Lime said. Hassleberry just shook his head.

….

"Welcome to Ojama Country!" Lime said, giving them a tour. "There's the farting windmills, they keep the Harpies away."

"Do they work?" Syrus asked.

"Well yes, but actually no." Lime said. He was immediately snatched up by a Harpie Lady. "Yay, I'm flying!"

Rose sighed and threw her shoe at the harpy, who dropped Lime and her shoe off with a huff and a mumbled 'Who throws a shoe, honestly!'.

"So what next?" Syrus asked.

"What's that noise?" Yuko asked, and the people became slowly aware of a muffled screaming.

"Oh, that's Ojama Red. He's the town screamer."

"That's a job?" Alexis asked, for once unable to believe something about Ojama's as it was just too ridiculous.

"Yeah, he's the one who screams. When King was giving out jobs, he was screaming before we even started." Lime said.

Alexis just shook her head. "So why is he so muffled?"

"I don't know actually. He's usually a lot louder than this." Lime said.

"Well let's go check it out," Hassleberry said, walking towards the noise, only to find 'Ojama Red' tied to one of the fan blades with his mouth duct taped shut.

"Oh no, the revolution has started." Lime said. "I knew Blue would do this, but I didn't think it would be so soon."

"Why Blue?" Yuko asked.

"See, Blue was the smart one, he always knew something we didn't. His goal was to die to stop being an Ojama, the problem being that Ojamas don't die so I don't know if that makes him the smartest one of us or the dumbest. Anyway he probably snapped and took over. I knew his first order would be to shut up Red, his second order is probably gonna be to throw me into the Ojama Hole."

"Do I dare ask what the Ojama Hole is?" Alexis asked.

"It's a Hole, where Ojamas go, forever," Lime explained like he was talking to a small child. "In the Ojama country being thrown in the Hole is considered a 'Bruh' moment, because you have to mess up really hard to get thrown in there, or be really annoying, but that's not a problem for me."

"So we should probably be pretty careful if there's violence in the streets, right?" Syrus asked.

"Oh probably, watch out for Ojama Silver, he's known for throwing people down stairs. Also don't get into bed with Ojam you wouldn't like it."

"Why is his name said like that?" Syrus asked.

"Nobody knows, come on we should find Ojama Lemon, his riddles will show us the way."

They walked into the town itself to be met with Chazz and Lemon with Ojama King tied to a stake over a giant skillet and fire, bound and gagged as the skillet heated up.

"Attention my loyal subjects!" Chazz yelled. "The Chazz has overthrown this fat king and has now installed Ojamocracy!"

"Yay!" The Ojama's cheered. "What's that?"

"It's where you vote for your new leader every four years," Chazz explained.

"Well I vote for you Boss!" Yellow yelled and Green and Black agreed, the rest of them nodded and were soon chanting 'President Princeton' at the top of their little lungs.

"Well then," Chazz smirked. "I'm honored, but as I have to leave Trashland to return back to my own Dimension, I will leave my friend Lemon here in charge!"

"I am President, this is an honor, now let us commence the feast of this bloated goner." Lemon rhymed as the ropes were cut and the king fell into the pan, cracking open on impact into a giant sunny side up egg.

"Yay no more rock sandwiches!" Lime cheered. The rest after a collective facepalming just went to wait for Chazz by a windmill, as the farting was more bearable at this point than anything else they had encountered.


End file.
